The Five
by FierceOni
Summary: The Five - Written by the Fierce Deity, posted by me Link must track down 'The Five' to help him save the Universe from being erased into Nothingness
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer

The Story you are about to read was not written by me. This story was written By 'Fierce Deity' who has removed the stories due to a hardware problem and the fact that people were reviewing telling him of errors in them. I've changed any errors that I have noticed but i will not be changing any others.

If the Fierce Deity does wish for me to remove the stories from this site then I will. He has my email address and can contact me at any time.

Again this story does not belong to me, nor do any of the characters or the Zelda name.

Read and Enjoy

Fierce Oni


	2. The Riddle

**The Five**

**Chapter 1 - The Riddle**

_To the Five he must give aid  
__Lest time itself become unmade  
__The Ruler, The Stone, The Thief, The Forest Guide, The One From Deep  
__With each assisted, with him they shall keep  
__The One of Many shall hide his face  
__When the Five doth stand in place  
__Behind the shadow doth he stand  
__The power of the Dark God in his hand_

These words echoed through the vaults of Link's mind as he awoke in a cold sweat. A feeling of dread washed over him as each word repeated itself over and over again, invading and banishing the rest of his thoughts.  
Deciding that further sleep was unattainable, Link pulled on his boots, sheathed his sword, picked up his shield and stepped out onto the balcony of his forest home. He welcomed the cool air as it met his warm skin and he let out a sigh. What did the dream mean? Who were 'The Five'? Questions like this bounced around inside his head as he climbed down the ladder from his house.  
He needed to find answers and decided that the best person to ask would be the Zelda, if anyone knew what it meant, it would be her. Link softly padded into Saria's house and left a note on her table to explain his absence before departing from the forest.  
"I hope this isn't something big" he thought out loud. It had been mere months since his adventure in Termina, and he had no desire to go off on another quest to battle evil. He figured it would take until daybreak to reach the castle, if he didn't stop to rest or battle Stalchilds. Link took up a steady jog towards Hyrule Town Market, wanting to get there as fast as possible.  
Link slowed to a walk once he reached the drawbridge and sat down on one of the small walls that stood either side of where the drawbridge would rest once lowered. Link waited impatiently for the guards in the outer wall to lower the bridge, and when they finally did start to lower it, Link jumped on before it even touched the ground. He ran as fast as he could towards the castle, not stopping until he reached the vine that lead up to the top of the main gate. He quickly shimmied up and crept carefully over the high wall, dropping to his belly once reaching the grass. He crawled and inched his way across the ground, so as not to be spotted by any guards, and dropped himself quietly into the moat. Once reaching the delivery door, he jumped across to the drain that lead out of the inner courtyard of the castle and squirmed his way through.  
He finally entered the castle courtyard after avoiding the palace sentries and sat to wait for the princess.  
"Where could she be? Zelda usually comes into the courtyard in the morning"  
"I'm right here Link" He spun around at the sudden voice from behind him to come face to face with Zelda. He took a step back before speaking.  
"Princess, you startled me"  
"Please Link, call me Zelda, you're close enough to use my name"  
"Sorry for not greeting you properly, Zelda, but I had a disturbing dream last night and I was wondering if you could make anything from it?"  
Zelda was silent for a few seconds before she spoke.  
"It mentioned 'The Five', didn't it" she said  
"Yes, how did you know?" asked a puzzled Link  
"I had the same dream"  
"You did? What does it mean?"  
"I don't fully know" she replied with a shake of her head "But something important will happen soon, something big"  
Link groaned inwardly. He didn't fancy doing anything 'big' at the moment.  
"Well, perhaps we should try to figure out who the Five are?"  
"Good idea" Zelda smiled "We should check the library, perhaps it mentions something in there"  
The two of them made their way through the many corridors of Hyrule Castle until Zelda stopped at a big wooden door.  
"If there's anywhere that has something on the Five, it's this library" with that, she pushed open the door. With a loud creak, the door slowly inched its way open. Link had to help her push it open, as it was so heavy. The light from the open door lanced into the darkness of the room.  
"Let's get some more light in here" Zelda said, already making her way to one on the many closed windows that were situated around the walls of the vast library after there was sufficient light, the two children set about the task of finding some information.  
"Look for anything that refers to prophesies or Goddesses, you look over there and I'll look over here" she said, pointing towards the right side of the library. Link nodded and went off to search for anything useful.  
It took most of the day before either of them discovered anything. Link called to Zelda from across the room.  
"Zelda! I've found something, over here!" he cried excitedly  
"What is it?" she asked eagerly  
"Look at this" he handed her a leather bound book of considerable size. It looked very old and inscribed on the front were the words 'The Prophesy of The Five'.  
"Yes!" she squealed, "This is what we're looking for!"  
With trembling hands, she opened the book and began to read.

_"To the One of Many and the first of The Five  
__Know that by the time that you read this I shan't be alive  
__The time doth draw near for your blade to be drawn  
__The first of your tasks begins the next dawn  
__Flee you must, back to the Belt of Life  
__It is there you must begin  
__To save Hyrule from strife  
__Goron, Deku, Zora, the One of Many has assumed these forms  
__To stop the moon before the Fourth day dawns  
__His age shall soon turn two years after nine  
__The One of Many is the Hero of Time"_

"Well, that clears at least some of it up" Zelda said, "I'm the first of the Five, The Ruler I expect, but how did you get the title 'One of Many'?"  
Link's eyes widened.  
"The One of many forms!" he exclaimed, "In my journeys I have changed into different forms, an adult, Goron, Deku scrub and Zora, it also says 'two years past nine' I'll be turning eleven soon"  
"I didn't know about the other three forms" she said  
"They were masks, when I put them on I was able to inhabit the forms of the different races"  
"Do you still have them, they could come in handy"  
"Yeah, they're back at my treehouse"  
"Well, let's get going! We have to get back there by morning anyway"  
"We?"  
"Weren't you listening? It says we both go back to the belt of life, that's what the forest is also called"  
"Well be careful, there are a lot of things in the forest that can hurt you and...uhh, heh" Zelda had crossed her arms and put on a scowl.  
"I'm not helpless you know" she said in an icy tone  
"Sorry, sorry, I'm just trying to look out for you is all"  
"I can look after myself you know, I can use magic and besides, you'll be there too"  
"Well, I suppose...oh alright, let's get going"  
Zelda had to get a few things from her chambers before they could leave, a change of clothes to begin with. Link waited outside her door and looked at the various furnishings that adorned the vast hallway. A call from Zelda got his attention and he walked up to her door.  
"Do you need something?" he called to her  
"Can you help me find something? I need a bit of help looking for it" she called back from across the door.  
"Sure" Link pushed open the solid wood door and was greeted by the messiest room he had seen in his life. No, messy was an understatement; it was a quagmire of clothes and trinkets strewn about the floor. Link sighed; being neat and demure in public obviously didn't mean a person was tidy in private, not in Zelda's case anyway. She stood rummaging through a pile of garments that lay in a crumpled heap in the corner of the room.  
"I'm looking for a travelling bag of mine, but I can't seem to find it"  
"What does it look like?" he asked  
"It's about so big" she showed the rough size of it with her arms, "and it has a brown leather tie at the front to keep it closed"  
Link also began to search the room, being careful not to uncover anything 'private' of the princess. After a few minutes of searching, he uncovered the bag from underneath a travelling cloak.  
"Is this it?" he asked  
"Yes, that what I'm looking for" she nimbly skipped over and around piles of clothes and retrieved the bag from Link's outstretched hands.  
"Now I'll just grab that cloak and we're off to the kitchen" she proclaimed  
"What do we need to go to the kitchen for?"  
"Food, silly" Zelda giggled, "we need something to take with us to eat"  
"Oh, I guess I didn't think of that"  
"Come on, let's go"  
Zelda grabbed Link's arm and ran down the hallway with the boy in tow. Once they reached the kitchen, Zelda set about pilfering small cakes, biscuits and fruit, as well as a flask of water.  
"I hope no-one asks what we're doing" Link said, looking around at the maids and butlers that were busily preparing food and taking it to various rooms of the palace.  
"As long as we don't attract my father's attention, we should be okay"  
Zelda grabbed one last item and stuffed it into her bag, before again dragging Link out of the room and off to one of the side doors of the castle.

Once outside, the two of them crept past the guards and snuck out of the castle grounds and set out for Kokiri Forest.  
The two children hiked across Hyrule Field in the glow of the twilight sun. Link had remained relatively quiet and was content to listen to Zelda's chattering. He had discovered an almost uncontrollable urge in the princess to talk. He guessed that there probably weren't many people to talk to in the castle, save Impa of course.  
"What happened in Termina?" Zelda eventually asked  
"Well, I was way out deep in the forest looking for Navi soon after you gave me the ocarina, these two fairies startled Epona and I was knocked unconscious. Then a Skullkid that wore Majora's Mask stole the ocarina and Epona before disappearing through this doorway" Link paused before continuing, "I ended up in this parallel world called, Termina, where Skullkid turned me into a Deku scrub. I eventually learnt a song to turn me back to normal, after I found out the moon would crash into the ground in three days! I had to use the ocarina to continuously relive the three days over and over until I had released these guardian giants from four temples. I eventually fought Majora's Mask and won. I then came back to Hyrule" he finished  
"Wow, I never knew all of that happened, you only told me that you went to a place called Termina"  
"That's where I got the four masks from"  
"Four? I thought there were only three"  
"No, there was one more, but I prefer not to talk about it"  
"Okay then" Zelda decided to leave it at that. This fourth mask that Link mentioned was obviously something not good.  
By around midnight they had reached a small hill that rose halfway between the forest and Hyrule Town. On top of this hill was a lookout constructed of solid stone bricks with a wall running around the outside and a stone floor to keep out the stalchild out. Link and Zelda stopped here briefly to rest as Zelda was not used to walking great distances.  
Zelda handed a small cake to Link and picked one out for herself. As soon as Zelda had finished hers, she resumed her bubbly chatter until it was time to leave.  
She draped her travelling cloak about her shoulders and walked towards the forest beside Link, who had his sword and shield at the ready in case anything attacked.  
The rest of the walk to Kokiri Forest passed without event but as the two travellers reached the entrance to the forest they could both sense something was wrong.  
Link told Zelda to wait at the entrance while he checked out the village before he darted into the dark tunnel. After what seemed like an eternity, Link re-emerged from the tunnel and motioned for Zelda to follow him back inside.  
"What's going on?" she whispered  
"All the Kokiri are caged in the centre of the village, they've also been put to sleep by something" Zelda followed Link into the village and sure enough, all the Kokiri lay in a large cage in the middle of the village. It was Zelda's first visit to the forest and she found the village to be quite cosy. She wished her trip there was on more pleasant terms though. Link had gone to the door of the cage and began inspecting the lock, it seemed to be quite strong, but the cage was not as it was constructed out a wooden lattice type material bound together with vines and rope. He began to chop away at the wood and bindings surrounding the cage door with his Gilded Sword. Splinters of wood flew in all directions as he worked and finally he was able to take the door off. Link and Zelda dragged the comatose Kokiri from the cage and lay them on the soft forest floor. They then attempted to wake them, but to no avail, the children were still fast asleep. Link got an idea. He pulled the Ocarina of Time from his tunic and played the Sonata of Awakening for the Kokiri.  
"Where did you learn that?" Zelda asked once he had finished  
"I learnt it in Termina, it was necessary to open up a temple. They looked back to the Kokiri as they began to stir. When Mido groggily sat up and saw Link he asked:  
"What happened?"  
"I don't know, we arrived and found you all like this"  
"Link, Saria's gone, you have to get her back!" he pleaded  
"What? Try to remember everything that happened"  
"Well, we were all going about our business, when this shadow descended over the village then it got really hard to breathe and we started dropping like flies. I heard Saria cry out, but I couldn't do anything, the next thing I know is I'm here"  
"Link, we have to find her!" Zelda said urgently  
"Who are you, outsider? What business do you have in the forest?" Mido asked Zelda, puffing out his chest.  
"Now's not the time Mido" Link silenced him, "We should be concentrating on finding Saria"  
"Harrumph!" Mido huffed "I suppose you're right, if anyone knows what to do it would be the Deku tree, ask him"  
"Right, let's go Zelda"  
"Whaaat?" Mido gasped, "You're Zelda?" Mido quickly stood up straight and barked at the other Kokiri to do the same. Zelda laughed a tinkling little laugh.  
"Don't worry Mido, you don't need to stand to attention" Mido still seemed a little uneasy as did the rest of the Kokiri.  
"Let's get to the Deku Tree then Zelda, hopefully he can give us a clue to where Saria has been taken" Zelda nodded and they both headed off to the Deku Tree's meadow.


	3. The Forest Guide

**Chapter 2 - The Forest Guide**

_To the Five he must give aid  
__Lest time itself become unmade  
__The Ruler, The Stone, The Thief, The Forest Guide, The One From Deep  
__With each assisted, with him they shall keep  
__The One of Many shall hide his face  
__When the Five doth stand in place  
__Behind the shadow doth he stand  
__The power of the Dark God in his hand_

There was hardly a sound as Link and Zelda entered the Deku Tree's meadow. Only the occasional birdcall broke the thick silence. The two children cautiously approached the enormous tree as Link spoke.  
"Great Deku Tree, I wish to speak with you"  
There was no reply. It seemed the Deku Tree was...sleeping? Again Link played the Sonata of Awakening. Once the Deku Tree had fully woken, Link asked it if he could sence anything out of place.  
The Deku Tree's mouth creaked loudly as it spoke.  
"I do sense a great evil, as can be seen by the mysterious shadow that descended upon the forest"  
"Deku Tree, Saria has been taken"  
"Then you must find her, Link, Saria is the second of The Five"  
Link looked shocked  
"How do you know about The Five?"  
"It is a prophesy from long ago, but I did not know the time would come so soon, you must away Link, rescue Saria from the vile forces that hold her deep in the forest" one of the Deku Tree's vast roots lifted ponderously into the air, then smashed down on the vertical earth wall on one side of the meadow.  
"Take this path that few have trod, play the guiding song's first half and listen for the answering call"  
"Wait, before we go, I should probably get a few things from my house first, wait here a minute Zelda" Link dashed off to get some equipment. The Deku Tree then addressed Zelda.  
"Ruler, watch over Link, though he be not a true Kokiri, I regard him as one of my own"  
"I will, Great Deku Tree" she said softly. Link came running back and finished clamping his hookshot in place behind his shield.  
"There, I'm all set, let's go" The two climbed onto the massive root and disappeared into the dense forest.

Link lead the way, hacking and chopping away at the thick foliage that hampered their progress, while Zelda talked and chattered along the newly cleared path. It took them a few miles of walking before they finally came to the conclusion that they were completely lost.  
"What do we do now?" Zelda asked. Link sheathed his sword and put his hands on his hips. He scanned the area, looking for anything different to the jumbled mess of trees and shrubs that spread out in all directions.  
"We need to play the song to guide us" Link said  
"But what is the song? The Deku Tree didn't tell us" Link thought a while before he answered.  
"When I had to find Saria in the Lost Woods, I listened for the song that she played"  
"Then maybe you play the first half of that song and wait for an answer, the Deku Tree said to play the first half of the guiding song and then wait for an answer" Zelda suggested. Link shrugged.  
"It's worth a try" with that he took the ocarina from his tunic and played the first half of Saria's Song. Nothing. Perplexed, he tried again. Still nothing.  
"What's wrong? Why isn't it working?" Zelda asked, a hint of panic to her voice  
"Don't worry, perhaps it just needs to be louder" Zelda was about to ask what he was talking about when he pulled out the Deku mask and put it to his face. The mask immediately warped and bent to fit the contours of Link's face. His hands flew to his face, he then arched his back and gave a blood-curdling scream before being enveloped by a bright light. Zelda was about to rush over to see if he was all right, but she had to shield her eyes from the light. When she looked back, a small Deku Scrub with unruly blonde hair that resembled Link stood in his place. Zelda's mouth was agape as the small scrub walked up to her and spoke in a squeaky voice.  
"It's alright, whenever one of the masks are put on there's a certain amount of pain involved, it's only for a few seconds though" Zelda could only nod. Deku Link whipped out a set of pipes that used to be the Ocarina of Time and played the first half of Saria's Song. This time, the louder sound from the pipes prompted a response from somewhere in the forest. The second half of the song drifted back through the trees.  
"It's that way!" Zelda cried excitedly. Link spun off into the undergrowth, whipping the foliage apart with the tip of his long cap. To Zelda's surprise, she found it quite difficult to keep up with the small scrub, luckily for her he would stop every so often to play some of the song again to work out which direction they had to travel. After a few hours of repeating this, they finally burst into a large clearing. There wasn't much there, but something caught Link's eye. On the opposite side of the clearing was a small stone pillar with what looked like a steel horn fixed on top.  
"Look, there's something else there!" Zelda whispered. Sure enough, sitting near the mouthpiece of the horn was a very familiar looking small glowing ball. With wings. Link ran as fast as his little Deku legs would carry him. He approached the small fairy, which seemed to be napping.  
"Navi?" Link tentatively asked, "Is it really you?" The fairies eyes fluttered open and she yawned.  
"Wha?" Navi suddenly stood bolt upright "Who are you, Deku boy!?" she demanded  
"Navi, its Link" Zelda said to the wary fairy.  
"Link? H-how?"  
"It's only a mask, I'll explain in a little while" Link assured her. He reached up and pulled the mask from his face, returning him to his usual form.  
"Navi, what are you doing here?" he asked his little friend  
"Well, after we defeated Ganondorf, I returned to the forest where the Deku Tree told me to wait here to play part of Saria's song for someone called the One of Many"  
"Well, I've arrived and I also brought a friend" Link pointed towards Zelda.  
"Princess!" Navi gasped and attempted to bow. Zelda laughed.  
"There's no need for formality Navi, stand up"  
"Navi, have you seen Saria" Link asked, "it's vital that we find her"  
"No, but I did see this big shadow come flying into the clearing and go into the ground right about there" she pointed a tiny finger at the centre of the clearing. Link walked over to examine the spot where the shadow had entered the ground. Upon closer inspection, Link found a stone slab buried level with the ground with strange writing on it.  
"Zelda!" he called, "Can you make out this writing? It's all in some unintelligible jargon"  
Zelda came over and inspected the slab.  
"No, not jargon, its old Hylian" she looked at it some more.  
"It says: 'Play the pipe fixed on stone, the forest song shall work alone'"  
Zelda thought for a while.  
"Do you know any songs to do with forests?"  
"Well, there's Saria's Song, but I don't think that's the one" Link looked around at the horn on the pillar.  
"Maybe it's something else" Link approached the horn and put his mouth to the end.  
From the horn came the Minuet of Forest, slightly less delicate sounding on the steel horn, but after it had ended it had the desired effect.  
"Zelda! Over here quickly!" Link called urgently. Zelda came running over as the ground beneath her began to buckle and split apart. The three of them watched in awe as an enormous, twisted tree rose from beneath the earth. Once the ground had stopped shaking, Link, Zelda and Navi walked slowly towards the massive plant. It was huge, its size rivalled that of the Deku Tree and built into its base was a small, stone building.  
"I never thought I'd see this place" Navi said in an awed voice.  
"What is it?" asked Link  
"It's the Forest Cathedral, I've heard only stories about it but it was supposedly built hundreds of years ago to contain the evil spirits of the forest"  
"Well it looks real enough for me, do you think Saria's inside?" Zelda asked Link  
"There's only one way to find out, I don't suppose there's anything I could say that would get you to stay out here?" he pleaded with Zelda  
"I don't think so" Zelda replied, crossing her arms. Link sighed.  
"Well, let's go get Saria" that being said, Link walked through the entrance to the Forest Cathedral, followed closely by Navi and Zelda.

Once inside, their eyes quickly adjusted to the gloom. The interior of the stone building was not unlike the exterior. It was small with a low roof and the only source of light was the entrance. There was also a small stone altar with a broken crystal sitting on top.  
"That must be how the shadow escaped, something broke the crystal it was contained in and set it free" said Navi, flying over to inspect the crystal. A quick search of the room by Link found another doorway built into the back wall, or rather, the trunk of the huge tree. Link walked up to the door, it was the type that had to be lifted up so he held it while Zelda and Navi slipped through. Once all three of them were through, they found themselves in a large chamber that disappeared off into the darkness.  
"Where do we go from here?" Zelda asked. Link turned to Navi.  
"Navi, can you fly around to see if you can find anything?" Link asked. Navi nodded the affirmative and she took off into the blackness. Link and Zelda could only just make out Navi's glow flitting from one place to the next. After a few minutes, she returned and gave her report.  
"The whole place is hollow, so there's a big drop straight in front of you that goes down I don't know how far" she pointed to the ground beneath them, "you're actually standing on a platform that sticks a little way out, and the only way off is a thin walkway that spirals up towards the top to your left, I'll light the way" Navi's brightness increased and she slowly hovered up the walkway. Link brought his sword out and carefully made his way up the walkway with Zelda following close behind. They didn't encounter much resistance whilst going up, the occasional Keese and Mad Scrub were about the only monsters present, but Link quickly dispatched them with his Hero's Bow or sword. Only when they reached a large platform at the end did they encounter any real resistance. A big Stalfos with a mace instead of a sword rose out of the ground and began to advance.  
Link thrust Zelda behind him and held his shield and sword at the ready.  
"Zelda! Get back against the wall!" Link barked. Zelda nodded and retreated to a safe distance while Link duelled with the Stalfos. The Stalfos lunged at Link with a crushing downward swipe, but Link sidestepped and shattered a few of its ribs with his sword. Again the Stalfos swung, but this time Link raised his shield to meet the attack. The force of the blow knocked Link off his feet and onto the ground next to the edge of the platform. Seeing his momentary weakness, the Stalfos leaped through the air, with its mace raised above its head for a downward blow. At the last second, Link rolled to the side and the Stalfos hit the ground where Link had been. Not wasting any time, Link whipped out his sword and cleaved off one of the Stalfos' legs. It wobbled for a moment before Link gave it a swift kick to the backside and sent it reeling over the edge into the darkness. Link let out a deep sigh of relief as Zelda rushed over.  
"That was fantastic!" she squealed, "Are you hurt at all?"  
"No, I'll be fine, that blow to my shield jarred my arm a bit though" he said, flexing his arm. Zelda pursed her lips for a moment.  
"Give me your arm" she commanded. Link hesitated, but held his arm out to the princess. She gently squeezed it in various places, getting a small yelp when she put pressure near his shoulder. She smiled, then closed her eyes and put both hands on Link's arm. Zelda's brow was knit in concentration and a soft glow emanated from his arm.  
"There" she said once she finished, "it should be fine now" Link tested his arm by hefting his shield with it.  
"Thank you Zelda, it feels fine now" he turned to Navi "is there anywhere else we can go?"  
"There's a stone tablet in the wall behind you, I'll check what it says" the fairy flew over and examined it.  
"It says: 'Let loose the flying fire into the heavens to bring forth the light that will show the dark', what do you think it means?" This time it was Zelda that had an idea.  
"Link, do you still have the fire arrows with you?"  
"Yeah, why?"  
"Well, it said 'let loose the flying fire into the heavens', perhaps you have to shoot a fire arrow at the roof?" Link thought for a while.  
"That's a good idea, I'll give it a try" he pulled out his Hero's Bow and notched a fire arrow onto the bowstring. He aimed at the roof and let fly. The arrow struck with a brilliant explosion of fire and as they watched, the fire burnt a large portion of the roof away letting the sunlight flood inside. From far below them there came a sudden cry of rage. From the depths of the Cathedral, rose a huge figure. It was a huge shadow with one blood red eye that floated in the swirling mass of shadow that made up its body. But the thing that caught Link's eye was a figure suspended in the middle of the creature.  
"Saria!" Link yelled. From inside the creature Saria tried to call out, but no sound escaped her lips.  
"Navi, do you know what that thing is?"  
"It's the Phantomb, the evil shadow beast of the forest, it doesn't look like it likes the light too much!" Sure enough, the Phantomb flew up to the opening in the roof and blocked it off with a dark veil. Though it didn't block the light completely, it dulled it just enough to stop the light from actually shining. The Phantomb turned its attention back to Link and attacked. Link jumped to one side and swung his sword, but to no effect, the blade simply passed straight through the creature. He decided that physical attacks would not work, but instead he tried magic. Link rolled away from the swooping Phantomb, readied a light arrow and fired it at the shadow beast's eye. The Phantomb reeled back and clawed at its eye with its ghostly claws when the arrow struck. Seizing the opportunity, Link fired another light arrow at the veil covering the roof. The arrow made the veil immediately dissolve and once more, sunlight shone into the chamber. Phantomb gave an agonizing shriek and its body shook and convulsed. Link held up his Mirror Shield and directed a concentrated beam of light into the Phantomb's eye. It tried to break away, but the light held it firmly in place until its eye eventually shrivelled up and disappeared with a slight 'pop' noise. The Phantomb stiffened, then dropped to the platform. A blue fire began to burn its body away until only Saria was left, lying on the ground. Link rushed over to her.  
"Saria? Can you hear me?" he asked softly. Saria's eye's jerked open, but instead of them being the usual green colour, they were red. Link was about to step back when Saria's hand snapped up and closed around his neck. Saria's mouth twisted into a cruel grin as she chocked the helpless child. Navi called out to Zelda.  
"Zelda! Help, Phantomb has possessed Saria and Link won't risk hurting her!"  
Zelda came rushing over, but when she got close Saria extended her other hand and sent a wave of dark energy at Zelda, knocking her back. Link's face had now turned blue and he struggled in vain to break free as Saria lifted him into the air by his neck. Zelda was desperate, when she suddenly got an idea.  
"Navi! Use your light to stun Saria!" Navi nodded and flew over to where Saria was strangling Link. She quickly latched onto Saria's face and produced a bright flash, but instead of dropping Link, she hurled him over the edge of the platform.  
"Link! No!" Zelda cried. Link sailed over the dark void and slammed into the far wall before dropping like a stone. Zelda had begun to weep and Saria started to walk menacingly towards her. Unbeknownst to the both of them, Link had quickly whipped out his sword after he dropped from Zelda's view and jammed it into the wall, stopping his descent. He pulled out the Hookshot and fired it at the edge of the platform. The spike at the end stuck into the platform and Link was pulled over. He hauled himself over the edge just as Saria was about to attack Zelda. Link pulled out the ocarina and played the Song of Healing. Zelda looked up and a look of extreme relief washed over her face. Saria halted and cocked her head to listen to the tune, then immediately opening her mouth and letting out an unearthly shriek. A black cloud billowed from her body and massed in upon itself above Saria, who had again collapsed. The cloud shrank down until it was no bigger than Navi and dissolved. Zelda gave a low cry and dashed over to Link and caught him in a fierce hug.  
"I'm so glad you're alive! I thought you were gone when you were thrown over the edge!"  
"Urg...Zelda, need...air!" Link gasped.  
"Oh sorry" Zelda said sheepishly and released him from the tight embrace.  
"Ahh, that's better, let's see if Saria is alright" The two of them cautiously walked towards Saria.  
"Saria? Are you alright?" Link asked. Saria mumbled something incoherent and shakily got to her feet. She looked at Zelda first, then at Link.  
"Oh Link! I'm so sorry! I couldn't help myself, that monster was controlling my every move!" she wailed.  
"I know it wasn't your fault" he assured her, "can you walk out of here?"  
"I think so" she said, taking a few steps towards him, "let's go, this place gives me the creeps" The three children and the fairy made their way down the spiralled ramp to the exit where they stepped back into the clearing.  
Once outside, Link explained the whole story of The Five to Saria and what they had to do.  
"So I'm the Forest Guide?" Saria asked. Link nodded.  
"Wait! Where's Chat?" Saria gasped, "My fairy is gone!" at the mention of her name, Saria's fairy, Chat, flew drunkenly out of her tunic.  
"What's going on?" she demanded, "Can't anyone get a little sleep around here?"  
Saria looked relieved as she plucked the fairy out of the air and cuddled it up to her cheek.  
"I'll tell you about it later"  
"Where do we go from here?" asked Zelda, "we still have three members of The Five left to find" Just as Link was about to say something, a cloaked figure appeared before them. Link drew his word, but the figure raised its arms as a sign of submission.  
"Who are you?" Link asked

_"The deep lake calls, you must reply  
__the forest path tricks unwary eye.  
__The Zorans in the lake shall tell  
__a tale of woe, so listen well.  
__The One From Deep is waiting there  
__The way through woods you don't know where  
__To get to the place of changing tide  
__Put your trust in the Forest Guide"_

When the stranger had finished, it simply vanished. Link and the others looked stunned.  
"Well, from what we were just told, I'd say we go directly through the forest to Lake Hylia" proclaimed Link.  
"Why don't we just backtrack the way we got here and go over Hyrule Field?" asked Zelda. Link pointed over to where they had first entered the clearing. There was no indication that anyone had been through.  
"The forest has hidden the path that we took here, we have no choice but to let Saria lead us out" he turned to face Saria, "You do know the way, don't you?" he added. Saria thought for a while.  
"I know the way, I can feel it" she pointed to a point on the edge of the clearing, "We go that way" Saria took the lead this time. As she neared the forest, the trees and plants seemed to bend out of her way. Link and Zelda quickly followed as the forest path closed behind them.


	4. The Lake Calls

**Chapter 3 - The Lake Calls**

_To the Five he must give aid  
__Lest time itself become unmade  
__The Ruler, The Stone, The Thief, The Forest Guide, The One From Deep  
__With each assisted, with him they shall keep  
__The One of Many shall hide his face  
__When the Five doth stand in place  
__Behind the shadow doth he stand  
__The power of the Dark God in his hand_

Bird and animal calls sounded all around the intrepid adventurers as they trudged through the thick forest. Saria was in the lead, while Zelda and Link followed. Zelda and Saria talked and discussed the many things they found interesting. Zelda asked about the forest and Saria asked about the castle. Link wished he had something to put in his ears; the two girls in front of him were doing enough talking for a whole crowd.  
Link just rolled his eyes and began to concentrate on the task at hand. Who was The One from Deep? He had some strong suspicions and he hoped to the goddesses that it wasn't who he was thinking of. Navi suddenly smacked him in the side of the head.  
"Hey! What was that for?" asked Link, rubbing his cheek.  
"Saria asked you a question!"  
"Oh, sorry, what was the question again?"  
"Do you want to stop for something to eat soon?" asked the little forest girl. Link suddenly realised how hungry he was.  
"Okay, why not?" They arrived at a small river that cut through the forest a few minutes later. Zelda unpacked some food and distributed it through the group. Navi and Chat shared with Link and Saria. Link began to pull his boots off once he finished eating.  
"What are you doing?" Zelda asked  
"I'm just going to dunk my feet in the river, these boots are hot" he got up and padded over to the water's edge. He sat down on the riverbank and dipped his feet in the cool water. Link could hear Zelda and Saria talking in the background as he lay on his back and began to drift off to sleep. He was brought out of his half sleeping state by a cold, clammy feeling on his leg. Link tried to brush it off with a flick of his leg, but whatever it was stayed there. Link sat bolt upright and jerked his leg from the water, only to have Saria leap out of the water in front of him. Link gave a yell of shock and rolled backwards onto his feet. Saria cracked up laughing, so did Zelda who was standing behind them.  
"I don't see what's so funny" grumbled Link  
"Oh, don't be so serious" said Zelda, pinching his cheek. Link grumbled something else and marched back to where Saria and Zelda had been sitting before. He bent down and pulled on his boots.  
"Are we going to get going? Or are we just going to sit here all day?" Zelda and Saria looked at each other before cracking up into fresh throes of laughter. Link rolled his eyes and tossed Zelda her travelling bag.

It was half a day later when the three children plus two fairies emerged from the forest.  
"I'm glad to be out of there!" Zelda groaned, brushing a few stray twigs and leaves out of her hair. Saria looked a bit worried.  
"What's wrong?" asked Link  
"I'm just a bit concerned about leaving the forest, everyone knows the Kokiri die if they leave" Link let out a small laugh.  
"You don't just drop dead as soon as you leave, Saria" he smiled again, "it means you will grow old and die like anyone else, if you stay away for too long" Saria looked a bit more relieved after the explanation. She turned to Chat.  
"Chat, could you fly up overhead to see which way Lake Hylia is?"  
"Of course" said the little fairy. She flew straight up and looked around in all directions. She then floated back down to eye level with Saria.  
"We keep going straight ahead until we get to a river that leads directly into the Lake"  
"Well, we can just follow the river then" Zelda exclaimed happily.  
"It's not that simple" Chat continued, "to actually reach the lake, we actually have to go down the river because the terrain is too rough to walk" Zelda's face dropped.  
"Cheer up Zelda" Saria said, putting a slender arm around her shoulders.  
"At least we don't have to walk, we can have a cruise instead" Link added.

When they reached the only accessible spot to the river, they could see why walking would be impossible. The river had cut a gash like canyon through a sheer cliff face, making it impossible to walk either side. To get on the river itself required them to climb down a drop of about twenty metres. Saria and Zelda went first, climbing down a thick creeper that had grown up the side of the drop. They were a quarter way down when they noticed Link wasn't following.  
"Hey, where's Link?" Saria asked  
"He was right behind us" said Zelda, looking above her. A shout from beside them caught their attention. Link had jammed the end of his orange Hookshot into an overhanging tree and was slowly letting the chain out.  
"Nice day for it" he grinned as he slowly lowered himself to the ground. Zelda and Saria both shot him filthy looks. Link just grinned again.  
"I'll see you two slowpokes at the bottom" he said, increasing his speed until he set himself down on the riverbank. Saria and Zelda reached the bottom a little while later.  
"I suppose you think you're clever" Saria said.  
"Why, whatever do you mean?" Link said with a completely straight face. Zelda just shook her head.  
"Sorry to interrupt, but how do we get down the river?"  
"Simple, we just tie a few logs together and float down" said Link.  
"That's a good idea, but where do we get the logs from smart guy?" Link just winked and gave the handle of the Hookshot a firm pull. There came the sound of rubble coming loose from above them. Zelda and Saria stepped back as Link tugged the overhanging tree loose from its foundations. It suddenly gave way and came crashing down just as Link jumped out of the way. Dust billowed everywhere. Link brushed himself off and began to hack branches off the dead tree.  
"How did you manage that?" Saria asked. Link looked up from what he was doing.  
"It was already loose, a good tug was all it needed" he continued to work. After an hour or so, they managed to put together a makeshift raft. Link pushed it a little way into the water and the two girls climbed on. He pushed it further out before climbing on himself, letting the raft float downstream on the current. The three of them used Deku Sticks to pole the raft around rocks and shallow parts of the river as they passed through the canyon.  
"How long until we reach Lake Hylia?" Saria asked Chat  
"It will probably take until later this evening, the river widens and the current isn't as fast"  
"Well, I'm going to take a nap" said Zelda, "wake me if anything happens"  
"Me too, looks like you're the one to stay awake Link" added Saria. The two girls yawned and lay down on the raft while Link sat at the front and watched for anything unusual. Link soon got bored. The only thing to pass the time was shooting arrows at the odd Octorock that popped its head out of the water. Link was very relieved when they finally floated into Lake Hylia. He woke Saria and Zelda and they steered the raft to shore.  
"Well, we're here, what do we do now?" Link asked no one in particular. Saria looked around and frowned; there wasn't a Zora in sight. Something suddenly caught Saria's eye; the figure that had given them the clue about the lake was standing in the shadow of a tall tree.  
"Link! There's the strange figure that gave us the riddle about the lake!" she hissed. Link spun around and stared at the person as whoever it was began to walk towards them. When it reached them it inclined its head to Link and spoke.

_"Listen well to this verse  
__An evil comes and roles reverse  
__The three of five must guard well  
__The One of Many from death's knell"_

As soon as the figure had spoken, it bowed and faded away, leaving no trace of its presence. The three of them stood in silence for a while before anyone spoke. Zelda looked at Saria, Saria looked at Zelda and they both turned to look at Link.  
"What?" asked Link.  
"From what that person told us, we are the ones who have to look out for you, for a while anyway" Zelda said. Link was about to protest, but Saria silenced him.  
"I've known you for longer than anyone and I wouldn't care to lose you, so just let us do what we have to" Saria said sternly. Link sighed in defeat, he knew better than to argue with Saria.  
"Well, let's see if we can find the Zoras before it gets dark" he said. They decided that the best place to look would be the entrance to the underwater passageway that led to Zora's domain. Unfortunately, it was a fair way around the outside of the lake and it would take them a few hours to reach it. Link strode out in the lead, but two pairs of hands grabbed the sleeves of his tunic and he found himself walking between Saria and Zelda. Link rolled his eyes.  
"Shush, it's for your own good" Zelda said sternly.  
"I didn't say anything"  
"You didn't have to, we knew what you were thinking" Saria said, equally sternly.

It was dark by the time they reached the passageway. As they had thought, there were a number of Zoras in a small camp. They were greeted warmly when they approached the fish people. There was a large bonfire that illuminated the whole area and provided warmth. One of the Zoras came up to them.  
"It is fortunate that you are here" he said to Link, "the Zora princess has again gone missing and we would greatly appreciate your assistance" Link put on a false smile.  
"I would gladly help you look for her, she is a friend of mine after all" he turned back to face the others and put on a pained expression. He then took them both to the side.  
"What was that about?" Zelda asked.  
"I was afraid of this Ruto's the One from Deep"  
"How do you know that? And what's so bad about Ruto?"  
"I know because the riddle says I have to help each of the five and ever since I saved her from Barinade in Jabu-Jabu's belly and accepted the Zora's Sapphire, she sticks to me like a leech whenever I'm around, but don't get me wrong, she is one of my friends"  
"Why does she hang around you all the time?" Saria asked  
"The Zora Sapphire was her mother's and she told Ruto to give it only to the man she wished to marry"  
"Then why..." comprehension dawned on Saria's face and she began to giggle.  
"She wants to marry you? That's so funny!"  
"It's not! I don't want to marry a fish thank you very much" Zelda had also begun to laugh.  
"That's right! The last time I saw her, she was asking what you were like when you weren't off being a hero" she laughed some more, "you could always wear the Zora mask, that would make living with her a lot easier" Link looked at her with a steely expression.  
"Let's just concentrate on the problem at hand, not the romantic dreams of a Zoran princess" he grunted. He turned back to the Zoras and began to discuss the best way of searching. Zelda and Saria sat in front of the fire and joked about Link's engagement to Ruto. Link returned a few minutes later with a determined look on his face.  
"I'm going to search for Princess Ruto with some of the other Zoras, we'll be back in a few hours" he stated, puffing out his chest defiantly. Zelda merely levelled her gaze at him.

A few minutes later, Link found himself under the watchful eye of Saria while Zelda went to find Ruto. It had happened before he could blink. Zelda had quickly stood up and proclaimed that she would go instead of Link; in the next breath she had prohibited Link from leaving the camp and had asked Saria to keep watch over him. His jaw hit the floor as she smiled sweetly and skipped off around the lakeshore with a group of Zora guards. Saria steered him over to the fire and sat him down, she then handed him a plate of food the Zoras had prepared. It consisted mainly of fish and a variety of vegetables that grew around the lake. Saria took small mouthfuls of food and chewed it slowly, while Link stuffed in huge mouthfuls, barely giving himself time to chew. Saria looked over disapprovingly.  
"You'll choke if you eat like that"  
"I'm hungry and besides, being bullied by two witches takes a lot out of you"  
Saria narrowed her eyes and threw some vegetables at the grinning boy. They both finished their meals and Saria got up and sat on a bench the Zoras had constructed. Her fingers began to twitch and she began to think of something to do. She looked over at Link who was polishing the front of his grotesquely designed mirror shield - the one with the picture of the screaming face - (according to Saria). Link splashed some water on his face and raked his fingers through his hair, making Saria's fingers twitch even more.  
"Link, come here" he fastened the shield to his back and walked over.  
"You need something?" he asked.  
"Sit there" she pointed to the ground behind where she was sitting. Link obediently did so.  
"Turn around" she said. Link showed a slight expression of concern, but did as he was told and put his back to Saria. She swivelled around so that she was facing his back. Link suddenly felt his cap being pulled off and something running through his hair. He turned his head around to see Saria with a small comb in her hands.  
"It's only a comb" she said, "turn around, your hair's a mess" Link rolled his eyes and turned around. Saria resumed pulling the comb slowly through Link's unruly blonde locks. She turned his head to face her, held his chin in her hands and pursed her lips, she touched his hair up at the sides a few times before she turned his head back around and continued brushing. Saria got an idea, she told Link to stay put and she dashed off the lakeside. She filled a bottle up with water and returned to where she was sitting. She tipped some water onto her hands and ran them through Link's hair, getting it wet. Saria then proceeded to brush and comb Link's hair without the risk of it flopping back to its original style.  
"You're really that worried about me?" he asked suddenly. Saria paused what she was doing for a second but then continued.  
"Yes, we are worried about you Link, we wouldn't be here if we weren't"  
"Saria?"  
"Yes"  
"Thanks" he paused, "but do you really have to comb my hair that much?"  
Saria laughed a tinkling little laugh.  
"Yes I do, it needs brushing every now and again"  
"You have very nice hair for a boy and it shouldn't be kept dirty and messy, the front is okay but it's a disaster under that cap of yours"  
Link rolled his eyes again but left it at that. If it was that important for Saria to make a fuss over his appearance, then he could put up with it. His eyelids soon grew heavy with Saria's gentle brushing and the sound of small waves washing against the shore, he soon drifted off to sleep.

Saria woke the sleeping Link upon Zelda's return. Link got to his feet and asked if they found anything.  
"We know where she is, but we can't get to her because she's in a small cave and there's a rock covering the entrance" said the princess  
"Is she alright?" Link asked.  
"She's fine, there are some Zora guards outside the cave to keep her company until morning, we can't do anything until then"  
Link nodded. It was too dark to attempt getting Ruto out.  
"Well tomorrow I'll come with you to help get her out" Zelda was about to protest but Link silenced her.  
"She's my friend too, I'm coming and that's final"  
"Well, be careful" she pleaded.  
"I'll be coming too and there will be the Zoras" Saria said, trying to stop the princess from worrying. Zelda could only nod as she rolled out a mat to Zoras had given her to sleep on. Zelda settled down as did Link and Saria, but she could feel something bad was going to happen the next day. She wasn't in for a restful night.


	5. The One From The Deep

**Chapter 4 - The One From Deep**

_To the Five he must give aid  
__Lest time itself become unmade  
__The Ruler, The Stone, The Thief, The Forest Guide, The One From Deep  
__With each assisted, with him they shall keep  
__The One of Many shall hide his face  
__When the Five doth stand in place  
__Behind the shadow doth he stand  
__The power of the Dark God in his hand_

The sun cast a bright yellow light across Lake Hylia in the early hours of the morning. Zelda sat groggily up and rubbed at the sleep in her eyes, she hadn't had a very good night's rest. The sense of impending disaster had kept her awake for most of the night and she found herself frequently checking to see if Link was all right and as always, he was sound asleep and snoring with Navi settled on his blanket. She immediately looked over to see if he was still asleep, but found his bed empty. Zelda immediately began to worry, thinking something had stole the sleeping boy away into the night, but a call from Link near the lakeside put her fears at rest. She shook Saria awake and made her way to where the call had come from, but couldn't find Link anywhere. She was just about to call out to him when the water in front of her exploded and a shape shot into the air and landed behind her. She whirled around to find a Green tinted Zora standing between her and Saria. It had a small bottom half of a tunic with a leather belt dotted with metal studs. It also had a collar that looked almost like the belt, but thinner, it was also looked very lithe and muscular. It also wore a pair of thin gauntlets and boots. To Zelda's surprise, Link's voice was heard from the Zora's mouth although it sounded like he had water caught in his mouth. Zelda suddenly realised that it was Link wearing the Zora mask.  
"Link, you got me worried when you weren't around when I woke up!"  
Link shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry, I just felt like going for a swim."  
"Well, as long as we're all up, why don't we go to where Ruto is stuck and try to get her out," Saria suggested. Link nodded, making the long point on the back of his head wobble.  
The three of them made their way along the sandy lakeside, with Link frequently leaping into the water to swim alongside them. Zelda and Saria strolled along, basking in the warm morning sun. The occasional Tektite would leap at them to attack, but Link quickly dispatched the red and blue creatures with the razor-like fins on his arms.  
"From here we go straight out into the lake," Zelda said once they had stopped at a certain spot, "there's a barge out there for Saria and I to stand on while Link and the Zoras try to get Ruto out of the cave."  
"We don't have to swim, do we?" Saria asked.  
"No," Zelda said. She turned to Link, "If you would be so kind, Mr Hero?" Link gave a florid bow and got down low in the water so Saria and Zelda could climb onto his back.  
They both held on to his shoulders as he glided along the surface of the lake. Saria laughed with glee as the water splashed about her as Link powered through the water. Zelda began to join in too and leaned over to whisper something in his ear. He nodded and told them both to hold their breath before he dove below the surface. The two girls opened their eyes and gazed in wonder at the beauty of Lake Hylia. Link swam in graceful arcs, swimming past coral formations and great forests of underwater plants. After some time of being underwater, Saria and Zelda began to choke. Zelda tapped Link on the shoulder and pointed upwards. A startled school of fish scattered as Link headed up. He broke the surface of the water with Saria and Zelda gulping down the fresh air hungrily.  
"Don't forget we can't breathe water like you!" Saria gasped.  
"Sorry," Link said sheepishly, "I didn't realise we were down for so long." By now they could see the barge up ahead, so Link slowed to a stop while his friends pulled themselves onto the wooden platform. A handful of Zora guards greeted them when they arrived.  
"We're glad you're here princess Zelda," the commanding officer said. He looked around, "Where is Link? Princess Ruto asked specifically for him to be here, and who is this?" asked the Zora, motioning to Zora Link.  
"This is Link, he's using a magic mask to assume the shape of a Zora, I'll explain it all later." Zelda turned to Link and the Zoras.  
"All of you head down to the bottom to where Ruto is, if Link is there I can pinpoint the spot where she is stuck and I can help you move the boulder with my powers."  
The Zoras smartly saluted and dove in. Link gave a small wave before diving in himself.  
"Be careful," Saria muttered to herself.

Link's powerful legs propelled him swiftly towards the bottom of Lake Hylia. The Zoras swam alongside him as he went. One of them called to the others and pointed at the bottom of the Lake. Link looked at where he was pointing and saw quite a large boulder with the entrance to a cave just visible behind it. There was also a Zora guard standing nest to the boulder. As Link neared the bottom, he somersaulted so his feet were pointing down and landed softly. The other Zoras followed suite.  
"The princess is trapped in there, we can wedge some logs behind the boulder and try to lever it away from the cave," said the captain. Link went to the small gap behind the boulder and peered inside. It was pretty dark and the only source of illumination was the gap that Link had his head sticking through. A humanoid shape near the back of the cave caught his eye. A figure seemed to be lying on the sandy floor of the cave.  
"Ruto? Is that you?" Link tentatively called. The shape suddenly jerked up and stayed still for a second before it slowly floated through the water to where Link's head was sticking through. The figure came into the light and Link saw Ruto floating in the water before him. She scowled when she saw him.  
"Who are you!?" she demanded hotly, "I wanted Link, not more Zoras!"  
Link just stood there, increasing Ruto's level of irritation.  
"Well? Explain yourself!" she yelled, "I will not be ignored!" Ruto paused, looking less sure of herself.  
"You look familiar...who are you?"  
"It's Link," said the commander, who was standing a little way behind Link, "he's using a magic mask to look like a Zora." Link grimaced and put a finger to his mouth to silence the Zora commander. But he wasn't fast enough. Ruto gave a squeal of delight and reached out of the small gap and clasped his face between her hands. Link tried to shield his face from the exuberant princess. Ruto craned her neck out towards Link and pressed her lips against his in a firm kiss. Link's eyes opened wide and he began to make strangled noises. Ruto finally released him and he fell back on his backside. The other Zoras stifled laughs as Link got to his feet and blushed a deep red.  
"Oh I knew you would come!" Ruto cried excitedly, "my fiancé has returned to rescue me again!" This made Link blush even more.  
"Ruto! Stop that!" Link hissed.  
"Oh Link, you're such a prude sometimes! It's not a crime to show some affection in public, you should try it sometime" she giggled.  
"Can we move onto getting that rock out of the way?" Link said, traces of red still visible in his pale Zoran face. The rest of the Zoras swam to either side of the boulder with stout wooden poles. They wedged them in the gap and waited for Link's go ahead. Link put his hand over his Triforce mark and called to Zelda.  
"We're ready." He heard her reply a moment later.  
"Okay, tell Ruto to stand back and I'll help you move the boulder." Link told Ruto to stand towards the back of the cave as he got into position along with the rest of the Zoras. The boulder shone a bright yellow colour and Link called to the Zoras. They braced themselves and pushed the poles with all their strength. The sand around the base of the boulder began to shift as it slowly inched free from the cave mouth. The gap had widened sufficiently and Link yelled to Ruto.  
"Now!" The princess slipped past the boulder just as the Zoras tired and let it roll back in place. Ruto spun through the water happily, stretching her limbs and fins.  
"Oh I'm so glad to be out of there!" she crowed with delight. She settled to the floor of the lake and walked in a circle around Link, examining him closely.  
"So you can turn into a Zora?" she mused to herself, lightly moving one of his fins to and fro. "That will make it easier for you to live with me in Zora's Domain!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands together.  
"Perhaps we should get to the surface?" Link said, trying to change the subject. Ruto nodded and grabbed him by the arm before swimming to the surface with Link in tow. Link eventually took his arm back and set his fins to the broad paddle shape for more speed. He shot past Ruto and broke the surface of the water next to the barge. He landed near Zelda and she rushed over.  
"Did you get her out?" she asked eagerly.  
"Yes unfortunately," he added under his breath. Zelda rolled her eyes at the remark. Saria came over and reached up to hug him.  
"I'm glad you're alright," she said warmly. There was an interrupting cough from behind them. They turned to see Ruto standing with her hands on her hips.  
"Who is this?" she demanded, pointing an accusing finger at Saria. "You aren't cheating on me, are you?"  
"What? This is Saria, my oldest friend from Kokiri Forest." Ruto seemed satisfied with the explanation but made it a point to stand between Saria and Link.  
"How did you get stuck in that cave anyway?" Zelda asked.  
"Well, I was out in the lake just minding my own business, when I was grabbed from behind by some big monster mermaid thing." Link looked puzzled.  
"A mermaid?" he asked, "but aren't they supposed to be friendly?"  
"Not this one, it was big and claws instead of fingers, it also had these big octopus tentacle things growing out of its back. Anyway, it grabbed me, stuck me in the cave and put that rock there."  
"It sounds like a Mermocto," came Chat's voice from above, "It has the mermaid tail and all, but it's a monster."  
"They used to live in Lake Hylia thousands of years ago, but they all died out"," added Navi, who had flown over from the shore after finding everyone gone.  
"Where is it now?" asked Saria.  
"I don't know it disappeared by the time I had turned around."  
"Well there's not much we can do at the moment, let's get to shore," Link said. The Zoras towed the barge to the lakeside where Link, Saria, Zelda and Ruto disembarked. Zelda looked uneasy as they walked to the Zora encampment.  
"I have a feeling it's waiting for something." Zelda said, looking uneasily into the lake.

On the way back, Link, Zelda and Saria explained the situation of The Five to Ruto. She was a bit concerned at first, but relaxed when she found out she would be travelling with Link. They arrived at the camp at midday, with Link's stomach growling.  
"Food!" he wailed, "I need food!"  
"Why don't you take off the mask? It's starting to hurt my neck looking up at you all the time," Saria suggested. Link nodded and pulled the mask from his face, reverting him to his original form.  
"Now for lunch!" Link said, rubbing his hands together gleefully. That's when it happened. From the water came a triumphant shout as the Mermocto emerged from the water, using its tentacles to walk like a spider. It raised two above its head and whipped them at the Zora guards, scattering them like toothpicks. Link thrust his friends behind him and drew his sword.  
"Link! It's you that thing's after, get back!" Zelda shouted. But Mermocto was too quick, and before he knew what was happening, another tentacle whipped out and wrapped around Link's sword arm. The Mermocto shook Link like a rag doll, making his equipment fall to the ground. Once he was unarmed and defenceless, the monster turned and headed back towards the water.  
"Link! Try to break free!" Saria desperately called.  
"I can't!" Link yelled, "Its grip is too tight!"  
"What's it doing?" Ruto demanded. The Mermocto began to sink below the surface of the lake with Link in tow.  
"It was waiting for him to take off his mask!" Zelda cried.  
"What do you mean?" asked Saria.  
"He can't breathe underwater without the Zora mask; it's trying to drown him!"  
Link gave one last shout before disappearing below the surface. Ruto began to run into the Lake.  
"What are you doing?" Zelda shouted to the Zora princess.  
"I have to help Link!" Ruto shouted back. She turned to the Zora guards.  
"Follow me and attack that thing when you see it, go for the tentacle that's holding Link!" The Zora guards saluted and marched into the water with Ruto in the lead.  
Once underwater, the Zoras swam at full speed in the direction they had last seen the Mermocto. As Ruto swam over an underwater ridge, she saw it. It was settled on the bottom with Link held around the waist in its firm grip. He was still struggling, but losing lots of air. The Zoras fanned out and came at the creature from the sides. They had surprised the Mermocto and it thrashed about, trying to protect its face with its clawed hands. The tentacle that held Link slammed into a rock, knocking the boy unconscious.  
"Sever the tentacle!" the commander shouted to the other Zoras. They swam over and sliced it through, sending Link and the severed tentacle to the lakebed. Ruto powered through the water to where Link lay. She pried the tentacle's grip open and pulled Link free. Ruto held him by the back of his tunic and surged up to the surface while the Zoras kept the Mermocto busy. Zelda and Saria rushed over to Ruto as she pulled Link through the shallow water near the lakeshore. They got Link onto the dry sand and tried to revive him.  
"He's not breathing!" Saria cried hysterically. Ruto leaned forward and put her ear to his chest.  
"His lungs are full of water; I'll try to get it out." She held his nose and covered his mouth with hers and inhaled sharply, literally sucking the water out of his lungs. After repeating the process a few times she turned to Zelda.  
"The water's all out, you try to start him breathing again." Zelda put her hands on Link's chest and closed her eyes. A bright yellow light emanated from where her hands rested and Link began to convulse violently. His chest heaved and he began breathing in short, ragged gasps. Saria gave a sigh of relief.  
"It's not over yet," Ruto said, "His lungs are very weak and he won't be able to breathe this air for long, help me get him to the main tent." The carefully held Link and carried him to the large tent where he was laid on a stretcher.  
"What can we do?" Saria asked. Ruto put her hands to her mouth and blew a large bubble into them. She carefully held the bubble and gently pushed it over Link's face until it slipped over his entire head. She then pressed her face into the bubble and began to fill it with a light blue liquid.  
"What's that?" Zelda asked.  
"It's a special bubble that has highly oxygenated water inside, it will help him breathe but I will have to stay to breathe with him," Ruto explained. She pushed her face back inside the bubble and took deep breaths, adding more oxygen and thus keeping the liquid breathable for Link. His breathing got steadier and Ruto declared him out of any immediate danger.  
Saria draped a blanket over the unconscious boy to keep him warm and Zelda sent for some food for the three of them. The food arrived a short time later and the three girls and two fairies ate ravenously, only Ruto paused on account of her having to add more oxygen to Link's bubble. The Zora commander entered the tent to give a report on the battle with the Mermocto.  
"The creature is dead and now lies at the bottom of the lake, is there anything you would have us do with it?"  
"Thank you commander, but the fish in the lake will take care of it," Ruto said. The commander turned to Link.  
"It is fortunate you acted quickly or the boy surely wouldn't have survived."  
"There is something strange inside him," Zelda replied, "I felt it briefly when I started his breathing before, some vast and unseen power me shudder when I felt it."  
Ruto, Saria and the commander stared at her.  
"What do you mean?" asked Ruto.  
"Link has had more experiences than we can count, he's gone through time, crossed over to a parallel world and even come face to face with Gods, and it's no wonder that something he has come across has affected him profoundly." They all sat in silence for a while, mulling over what Zelda had said to them.  
"I just thought of something," Saria said, breaking the silence, "do we even know what we're all up against?"  
"That's a good question," said Zelda, "The next time we meet that strange figure we can ask it."

The night was long for all of them, especially Ruto, who couldn't sleep on account of her having to supply oxygen to Link's bubble every few minutes. A few hours before sunrise, Link began to stir. Ruto shook Saria and Zelda awake.  
"Be prepared to hold him down, he may freak out when he finds himself breathing water." The three of them stood around the waking boy and gently held his arms and chest. Link's eyelids fluttered open and he groggily looked at each of them. His eyes closed again before opening wide. His mouth began to open and close rapidly and he fought to draw his head out of the watery bubble that he thought would drown him. The three girls fought to keep him down.  
"Link! It's okay Link, calm down!" Zelda said urgently. The struggling youth eventually tired and stopped struggling.  
"What happened to me?" he asked, his voice slightly distorted by the bubble.  
"The creature in the lake tried to drown you, but you're safe now." Link's eyes scanned the bubble.  
"What's this?" he asked, lightly prodding the bubble with his index finger.  
"That, Linkie-do, is a bubble filled with a special liquid to help you breathe," Ruto answered. She then pressed her face into the bubble and replenished the oxygen. Link tried to sit up, but a flurry of hands firmly pressed him back onto the stretcher.  
"You're not strong enough to get up yet, you need to rest a while yet." Zelda said.  
"Don't worry; I'll take good care of you!" Ruto exclaimed, pushing her face into the bubble and giving him a light peck on the cheek. Link sighed, a small trail of bubbles escaping his mouth. From past experience he had found Saria to be nightmare of a nurse, she mollycoddled and mothered until the patient was screaming to be released.  
"When can I get this bubble off me?"  
"It shouldn't be more than a day or two, your lungs need time to recuperate," said Ruto, who was in the process of pulling off his Kokiri Boots. Link looked at what she was doing with a questioning expression on his face.  
"Just trying to make you more comfortable, Linkie-do, we can't have you getting fidgety," she crooned.  
"Linkie-do?" he said, raising an eyebrow.  
"I figured my future husband needs a pet name," replied the Zora princess.  
"Great, Ruto's calling me Linkie-do, and Malon's calling me Fairy Boy," he looked at Zelda and Saria, "Anyone else want to throw in another infantile nickname?"  
Saria and Zelda were too busy trying to stifle laughs to reply. He looked back at Ruto who had suddenly dug her fingernails into his foot.  
"Who's this Malon tramp?" she demanded  
"A friend, she let me borrow Epona when I went on my unexpected journey to Termina." Ruto simply strode out of the tent with a face as dark as a thundercloud.  
Zelda went after her as Saria set about seeing to Link.  
"Saria, I'm fine, really," he pleaded with her.  
"I don't think so, Linkie-do, I'll be the one to decide that, now get some rest and I might think about letting you take a brief walk around the tent."  
"I just remembered, all my stuff!" he exclaimed.  
"Don't worry about that, the Zoras collected it all up and brought it in last night." She pointed at the pile of his equipment in the corner of the tent. Link's eyelids began to droop and he suddenly felt incredibly tired. Saria smiled to herself as her best friend drifted off to sleep, making slight snoring noises.

Link awoke around midnight. He peered through the darkness and saw the sleeping forms of Saria, Zelda, Chat and Navi. He found Ruto sleeping right next to him, having pulled up a stretcher to form a makeshift double bed. He rolled is eyes and pulled his bed away a little from Ruto's and withdrew his head from the confines of the bubble. Taking a few test breaths to make sure he could breathe properly and making sure not to wake anyone - especially Saria the warden - Link tiptoed from the tent. He breathed a sigh of relief once he had cleared the entrance and decided to take a walk along the shore to stretch his legs. The damp sand felt cool as it squidged through his toes, having not bothered to pick up his boots. He dawdled along the lakeshore, kicking around a lone shell as he went.  
"A day or two my foot," he scoffed "I feel fine right now." Link continued along with his shell until he reached an upturned tree in the sand. Deciding it would be the perfect spot to stop for a rest, he hauled himself onto it, using the roots as a backrest. Link dozed for a while before a light suddenly caught his attention. It was coming from the back of his hand and he realised it was the Triforce mark.  
"What's making it glow?" he wondered to himself.  
"This," a familiar voice from behind him said suddenly. Link jumped up in surprise and toppled off the side of the tree. He looked up from where he had landed to see an angry Zelda standing where he had been sitting a few moments earlier.  
"Uh-oh!" Link said.  
"Uh-oh is right, mister! I was woken by this and came to find you after seeing you had snuck out!" she said in an icy tone, holding up her hand to show her glowing Triforce mark.  
"I think it did the right thing, signalling my mark, didn't you know the Triforce parts have an almost self-awareness of their own?" Zelda continued.  
"Traitor," Link mumbled to the mark on his hand, "I don't suppose you'd mind not telling Saria about this?" he asked.  
"Oh, she'll hear about this all right and I'll enjoy watching you squirm as she administers the proper punishment, now march!" she said, pointing back the way she had come.  
"No" Link said, jumping to his feet and taking off along the sand. Zelda stood stunned for a moment before jumping down from the tree and giving chase.  
"Don't forget you're still weak, and I have longer legs than you!" she called after the fleeing boy. Sure enough, Zelda slowly gained ground on Link, and he was beginning to tire.  
"Jeez! Where's she learn to run so fast?" Link gasped as he fled. He could hear her feet pounding against the damp sand and chanced a look behind him. Zelda's face wore an expression of grim determination, which made Link run all the faster. Deciding to try and tilt the odds in his favour, Link leaned down and scooped up some sand while running and flung gobs of it blindly behind him. He heard one of them connect and Zelda give a grunt of annoyance. Link laughed out loud and continued his barrage.  
"When I catch you, death will seem like a holiday!" Link could only grit his teeth and hope she wore out before he did. No such luck. With a few great strides, Zelda grabbed hold of the back of Link's tunic and dragged him to the ground. She hauled him to his feet and brushed the sand from her clothes. She was breathing heavily and Link shrank back when she turned to him with blazing eyes.  
"Now, back we go, Linkie-do." Zelda said sweetly. Link sighed and walked back towards the encampment, with Zelda holding onto his tunic firmly the whole way.  
"By the way, remind me to have a long talk with you about something later," Zelda asked.  
Link and Zelda got back to the tent a few minutes later. Zelda immediately pushed him through the entrance and straight into Saria, who was standing with her arms crossed.  
"Welcome back," Saria said in a steely tone, "I hope you enjoyed your little walk."  
She slowly and deliberately stalked towards him. Link gulped.  
"What are you going to do?"  
"Oh, I'm not going to do anything," she said in a voice dripping honey, "Ruto?" she added after seeing Link relax noticeably. Ruto pushed Link from behind and he fell onto his bed, where he immediately rolled over just in time to see Chat and Navi fly over and under where he was lying with lengths of rope. Link suddenly found himself tied to his own bed with Ruto standing over him with the accursed bubble. The Zora princess stuck it back on his head and patted him on the shoulder.  
"There you go Linkie-do, all safe and sound again!" she said, before settling down to go to sleep on her own bed.  
"Goodnight Link, maybe now you won't go on a midnight walkabout," Saria said, before she and Zelda went to bed as well. Link muttered a few curses under his breath andclosed his eyes to go to sleep.


	6. Canyon Run

**Chapter 5 - Canyon Run**

_To the Five he must give aid  
__Lest time itself become unmade  
__The Ruler, The Stone, The Thief, The Forest Guide, The One From Deep  
__With each assisted, with him they shall keep  
__The One of Many shall hide his face  
__When the Five doth stand in place  
__Behind the shadow doth he stand  
__The power of the Dark God in his hand_

"It's been three days, can I please get up?" Link pleaded with Saria as she mixed up another tonic.  
"I'll think about it, now drink this," she said, holding out a glass of dark green liquid. Link took it and sniffed at it suspiciously.  
"Ack! Why does it have to smell so bad?"  
"That's the goodness you can smell, now drink it or I'll have to pour it down your throat myself, either way you will drink it."  
"But it smells!" Link wailed, coming very close to 'accidentally' spilling it.  
"Don't you appreciate me anymore?" Saria said in a small voice accompanied with puppy dog eyes. Though Link knew it was just a show, he found himself defenceless when she asked him that question, and it happened every time she mixed up another foul potion.  
"I guess its bottoms up then," Link sighed, defeated. He held his nose and gulped down the foul tasting brew, immediately screwing up his face in disgust.  
"Haaaahh, oooohhhhh! That's nasty!" Link said, pawing at his tongue to get the taste off it.  
"Don't be a baby, I'm only making you drink it because I care."  
"Well I was a good boy and drank the medicine, can I go now?"  
"I suppose I can let you up, but no overdoing it," she said, pointing a slender finger at him.  
"Yes! You're the best, Saria!" Link said gleefully, ruffling her hair as he jumped out of his bed.  
"You'll find your boots near the entrance to the tent, how do you manage to get them so filthy?"  
"I'm followed by these little mud goblins wherever I go and..."  
"Just go before I change my mind," Saria said, slapping the palm of her hand to her forehead. Before Link actually left the tent he made sure to collect his gear from the corner. Once everything was in place he adjusted his belt and strode into the warm sunlight.  
"Am I ever glad to be out of there!" he said to himself, stretching his arms and legs. He saw Zelda sitting in a chair by the water's edge and decided to pay her a visit.  
"Do you think we should move on today?" he asked Zelda.  
"Perhaps we should, you seem to be back to normal," she observed. Link drew his sword and sliced it through the air.  
"Never felt better! By the way, thanks for everything during the past few days, I'm not at my best when I can't be moving around."  
"At least Saria kept you under control, is she always that...commanding?"  
"No, not usually. Saria's just a tad overprotective sometimes, I guess me almost drowning gave her a bit of a scare, she's usually much more quiet."  
"We all had quite a scare, you're a very important person to all of us Link, don't go forgetting that," Zelda suddenly remembered something, "Oh yes, Ruto told me to tell you that she was looking for you, she's over by the Zora's Domain shortcut, why don't you go see what she wants?" Link nodded in agreement and left the princess to find Ruto.  
"Liiiiink! Hiyee!" she called out to him, waving madly when he approached her.  
"Did you want to see me about something?" he asked, deciding not to sit down.  
"Yes I did, we need to make a brief stop to Zora's Domain," she said.  
"What for?"  
"I will need to tell my father about this, or we'll have Zora search parties from here to Death Mountain looking for me." Link considered this.  
"You're probably right, the last time you went missing he was a nervous wreck."  
"But luckily you came to save me," Ruto sighed blissfully. Link decided this would be the best time to tell Zelda and Saria of their trip to see the Zora king. He was on his feet before Ruto could smother him with more affection.

The four children gathered near the underwater shortcut. Link and Saria tucked their guardian fairies into their tunics as they prepared to enter the small opening. Ruto dove in first, followed by Zelda, Saria and Link. Once a few metres into the tunnel, everything seemed to speed up. The carved walls moved by at a phenomenal rate, but they had no sensation of moving. Upon exiting the shortcut, Saria gazed around in wonder at the immense cavern that was Zora's Domain. It was exactly how Link remembered it: The large waterfall cascaded into the main pool making the water constantly ripple, sending light reflected off the water onto the walls to make it seem like they were moving.  
"It's huge!" she exclaimed, "I've never seen a cave so big!"  
"You should see it from the top of the waterfall, come on, let's go see the king," Link said. The four of them trooped up the long staircase to where the king sat. Ruto rushed to her father's side and hugged him, while Link and the others bowed and curtsied. King Zora was ecstatic about having his daughter returned to him safely and thanked Link over and over.  
"Father, I have a favour to ask of you," Ruto said, "You must let me travel with Link and his friends across Hyrule."  
"What, pray tell, is the purpose of this journey?" asked the King. Zelda stepped forward and greeted the king formally before explaining what it was that they were doing. King Zora listened intently.  
"...and so you see, without Ruto we can't succeed and all will be lost," she finished. Zora pondered for a moment.  
"This sounds like a perilous journey," he said, "But from what it sounds like, Ruto, along with all others, would perish even if she stayed." The King looked from Ruto to Link.  
"Young warrior, protect my daughter as best you can, she is all I have left that is family."  
"With my life, your majesty," Link said, clapping his fist to his chest. Satisfied that his daughter would be safe, King Zora granted her permission to undertake the journey.  
"We should probably stock up on supplies at the store," Ruto suggested.  
"Good idea, my bags almost empty," said Zelda, rummaging through her dwindling food supply.  
They took what they needed from the store at King Zora's request and said their goodbyes. The four of them re-entered the shortcut to Lake Hylia and gathered on the shore.  
"So why are we back here?" asked Saria.  
"It stands to reason that we should go to the closest location of the next member of The Five. I'm putting my money on the desert, as The Thief sounds like it might be a Gerudo," Zelda explained.  
"You are correct, Ruler," came a husky voice from behind them. Leaning against a tree was the mysterious figure.  
"The next member is indeed in the desert, but you will need to work hard to recruit her."  
Link's face drooped.  
"Another female? How unfair, I'm the only rooster in a bunch of hens," he sighed. Zelda shot Link an unfriendly glare, shutting him up.  
"I have a question," Saria asked somewhat timidly, "Who or what are we actually pitted against?"  
"All will be revealed when The Five have been located."  
"You couldn't give out a bit more information?" Link pleaded.  
"All I can offer is this next riddle:

"_The fortress awaits your skill and might,  
__The red river flows and you must take flight.  
__The Forest Guide and One from Deep  
__take the low road where light does sleep.  
__The Ruler and The One of Many travel on high,  
__between earthen walls you hear the echoing cry.  
__To acquire The Thief, yourself you must prove,  
__Then to save her, like the wind you must move."_

The four weary travellers plodded along one of many dusty tracks that criss-crossed Hyrule Field. A day had passed since they had left Lake Hylia for Gerudo Valley. It was late afternoon and the sun had begun to sink over the horizon casting a bright orange glow across the field. Link was in the lead with Navi collapsed lazily on top of his baggy green cap. The buzz of insects and constant chatter between the three girls behind Link were the only things that punctuated the quiet afternoon.  
"How long until we reach the desert?" Saria asked. Link looked up at the sun, shielding his eyes slightly from its rays.  
"We should reach there by nightfall, then it will take until morning to reach the place where we split up," Link replied.  
"How do you know where we'll split up?" asked Zelda.  
"I've been thinking about the riddle our mysterious friend told us, and there's a place where you can walk in an underground tunnel to the Gerudo Fortress, the low road that Saria and Ruto take and there's also a reasonably shallow canyon that floods in the wet season, which is probably where you and I travel." Everyone seemed satisfied with Link's answer and they pressed on towards the rocky entrance to the desert that loomed in the distance.  
Trees and bushes gradually gave way to scraggly shrubs and tufts of grass as the four adventurers entered the desert. It had begun to cool rapidly as night set in, and Saria found herself shivering uncontrollably. Zelda gave up her travelling cloak and wrapped it around the small Kokiri girl.  
"This should keep you warm, the desert gets very cold at night and very hot during the day," Zelda said.  
"We should probably set up camp before it gets completely dark, there's a small alcove in the rocks further up ahead, we could camp there," Link suggested. The others agreed without hesitation. Upon reaching the alcove, Link set about sealing it off from outside by piling rocks up at the entrance. While Link was busy with the rocks, Zelda and Ruto prepared the evening meal.  
"Almost finished there, Link?" Zelda asked as she served up the food. Link grunted as he heaved another stone in place. He wiped his brow with his cap before replacing it over his unruly blonde hair.  
"It will do for tonight, we'll be leaving in the morning anyway."  
"Come and get your meal then," Saria said, motioning for him to come inside the small shelter. Once inside, Link plonked himself down at the back of the shelter and groaned loudly. Saria passed his food over to him and he ate it ravenously, pausing only to thank the girls for making it. Chat and Navi helped themselves to their partners' food before settling near the roof of the cave to provide light.  
"Wonderful meal you two," Link said sleepily, his stomach full.  
"It was only some dried meat with flour cake," Zelda said modestly.  
"Link could eat anything, Mido once bet him he couldn't eat a handful of worms, guess who won the bet," Saria said with a level gaze at Link.  
"At least they're good for sticking down people's backs, I wouldn't want to eat those everyday," Link said, cracking his knuckles. Ruto grimaced as the popping sound reached her ears.  
"Don't do that, it's disgusting!" she said sternly.  
"I can do my neck too, watch." Link was just about to crack his neck when Saria gave him a soft kick in the side.  
"Don't."  
"But..."  
"No, it's probably bad for you anyway."  
"Humph, my Talents are wasted on you nasty old barracudas," Link mumbled under his breath.  
"What was that?" Zelda asked, raising one eyebrow.  
"Nothing, Zelda," Link said meekly.  
"That's Princess Zelda to you, Linkie-do."  
"Euh! How would you like it if you had some babyish nickname?" At that comment, Ruto's eyes began to get all teary. Link realised his mistake and calmed her down (much to everyone's relief) and decided to go to sleep.  
"Well, we've eaten and it's getting late, perhaps we should get some sleep, we have a bit of walking ahead of us tomorrow." The others agreed and found places around the cave to sleep. Link yawned and curled up on the sandy floor with Navi in his cap and went to sleep.

Link rose a few hours before daybreak, which in itself was a rare occurrence. He woke the others and divvied out a quick breakfast to each of them, before they left the cave to continue their trek through the desert.  
"Why did we have to get up so early?" Zelda groaned as they walked, rubbing at her eyes to dislodge pieces of sleep.  
"You don't really want to be walking through the middle of a desert in the heat of the day, do you?" Navi replied, flitting around Link's head in small circles.  
"No, not really." The sun suddenly appeared over the horizon after they had been walking for a few hours. Link squinted and looked up at it.  
"Well at least we got a few hours of walking without the sun in, we're probably about half way there," he said to the girls. The day heated up quickly, causing Ruto and Saria to wilt like flowers.  
"It...It's so...h-hot!" Saria gasped as she dragged herself along.  
"Help me Link, I'll shrivel up and die if I don't cool down!" Ruto moaned. Link thought for a moment.  
"I know!" he said suddenly. He reached over his shoulder and pulled two arrows from his quiver. He held both of them in his hands and powered them up into ice arrows. He rolled up Saria's long green sleeve and tied the arrow to her arm. Making sure that the glowing tip touched her flesh.  
"Is that better?" Link asked. Saria let out an audible sigh of relief.  
"Yes, oh thank you Link! It's so nice and cool!" Link turned to Ruto and did the same, receiving a squeal of delight and a kiss on the cheek from the elated princess. Link scowled at Zelda as he wiped his face.  
"You're fine, aren't you?" he asked Zelda.  
"I can manage, the heat doesn't affect me as much as Saria and Ruto."  
"Let's keep moving then, the place where we split up is just over that ridge," Link said, pointing into the distance. As they walked, Navi settled on Link's brow, and Chat settled on Zelda's. The two fairies began to beat their wings quickly, providing a cool breeze for the two children.  
"Ahh, thanks you two," Link sighed as he walked, "That's very nice." The proceeded the rest of the way without much conversation as it was simply too hot. The arrows on Ruto and Saria's arms began to lose their power as they crested the ridge.  
"Oh no, they've run out!" Saria wailed.  
"Don't worry, we're here," Link said.  
"I don't see anything," Ruto said, looking around.  
"You and Saria take the low road, this underground tunnel here." Link walked up to a reasonable sized boulder and heaved with all his might, moving the boulder about an inch.  
"Hmm, looks like even the Goron bracelet can't move it, oh well, there are other ways," Link said, reaching inside his tunic. He pulled out the Goron Mask and put it to his face. He let out an agonising shout as he transformed into the huge form of the Goron. Ruto, Saria and Zelda stared in awe as the huge and muscular Goron Link picked up the boulder as if it was no more than a pebble and tossed it to one side.  
"Down there," he said in a deep, booming voice. Underneath where the boulder had been, was the entrance to a dark tunnel.  
"How can we see? There's no light," Ruto said, peering down into the darkness.  
"Chat can provide the light, as for which way to go, just follow the tunnel," Goron Link's voice boomed. He picked up Saria and Ruto's tiny frames with his massive steel clad hands and gently lowered them into the opening. Chat flared into an incandescent brightness to light the way.  
"Wait, before you go..." Zelda reached into her bag and pulled out a small coin that bore the crest of the royal family on it.  
"Show this to the Gerudo when you reach the fortress, it will prove that you're both with me."  
"I'll have to seal the opening again, so once you go, you can't come back," Link stated. Saria nodded and turned to go.  
"We'll see you there, take care my belov..." Link dropped the boulder back in place before she could finish. He pulled the Goron Mask from his face and returned to his original form. Zelda looked at him strangely.  
"What? Could you stand being called things like that?" He asked her, looking as innocent as possible. Zelda smiled and put an arm around his shoulder and hugged him playfully.  
"You shouldn't shy away from love, Link."  
"Humph, I think 'love' is a bit overrated, anyway, I don't have time for it." Zelda looked at him sceptically.  
"What? It's only Ruto; it's not real love, more of an infatuation it'll pass."  
"I suppose you're right about that, but..."  
"I'll worry about that if the time comes, let's just concentrate on more important matters," Link cut her off. Link wasn't very comfortable discussing his love life, or rather lack of, and Zelda had persisted in asking him about it in the past.  
"Ruto was right, you are a prude," Zelda said, flicking his forehead with her other hand.  
"You got that right!" Navi chimed in. Link half-heartedly swatted at her as she flitted around his head.  
"Come on, we climb down here to get into the canyon, if we stick to the side of it we should get a bit of shade as the sun isn't directly overhead," Link said, changing the subject. Link and Zelda made their way down the steep side of the shallow canyon. Link went first so he could catch Zelda if she fell, which she almost did on several occasions. When they had reached the bottom, Link jumped off the rock wall onto the dry canyon floor, Zelda landed beside him a few seconds later.  
"Which way?" She asked. Link stabbed his finger towards the west.  
"That way, we should come out near the Gerudo fortress." They started walking in the thin strip of shade that the southern wall provided.  
"How long until we get to the Gerudo fortress?"  
"It shouldn't take more than a few hours, but be on guard, there's something about this I don't like."

They had been walking for five hours along the dry, cracked canyon floor. Zelda and Navi chatted ceaselessly while Link continually checked their surroundings. He had his sword drawn in case of any surprise attacks and his shield strapped to his forearm. Link suddenly stopped, sheathed his sword and listened intently. Over Zelda and Navi's talking he could hear a faint rumbling.  
"Shhhh! Listen!" he hissed. Navi and Zelda stopped talking and craned their necks towards the sound.  
"Can you hear it?" Link asked.  
"Yes, and something else too, it sounds like...howling?" Zelda replied, a bit confused. A pebble suddenly dislodged from above them and dropped onto the ground where it sat, shaking ever so slightly. Link stared at it before slowly turning his head in the direction they had come. There was a large dusty cloud billowing out behind something moving at a fast pace along the floor of the canyon, something red.  
"Do you think it's some Wolfos?" Navi asked, slightly afraid.  
"No, it's too hot for Wolfos out here, and they aren't red," Link replied.  
"Do you think it's that 'Red River' thing in the riddle?" said Zelda.  
"Wait, it's not a river, and that's not howling we can hear! It's a Gerudo war cry!" Link exclaimed. He was right, dozens of Gerudo were thundering along the canyon on horseback towards them.  
"The riddle refers to the Gerudo's hair, it looks like a red river! They'll trample us and there's no place to hide!" Zelda shrieked.  
"But why would they do that!?" Navi demanded.  
"Ours is not to reason why, but to run away before we die!" Link shouted, grabbing Zelda's arm and running with the terrified princess. Thoughts rushed through Link's mind as he ran. Why were the Gerudo chasing them? What had they done wrong? But he had no time to ponder those questions as they fled from the charging warrior women. Link and Zelda pelted along the dusty canyon, not daring to look behind them. The whooping and shouting of the Gerudo got louder and louder as they gained ground on the terrified children. They jumped over rocks and slid down slopes as they fled, paying no heed to the heat or their exhaustion. Zelda suddenly tripped, calling out to Link as she fell.  
"Zelda!" he shouted, already going back for her.  
"My ankle!" She groaned. Link quickly assessed the situation and heaved the princess over his shoulder, holding her legs with one arm. He started running once more with Zelda facing behind him.  
"Don't worry, I'll get us out of this!" He called over his shoulder.  
"Just leave me, I'm slowing you down!"  
"Not a chance, all of us need to be alive if we are to succeed, and I won't leave a friend to die." Link surged forward, doubling his efforts. Sweat poured down his face as he strained to stay ahead of the Gerudo. He came to a sheer drop in the canyon, with a few platforms jutting out of the rock. Without so much as a warning, Link jumped off and plummeted towards the ground with Zelda and Navi screaming all the way. Link quickly whipped his sword from its scabbard and drove it into the side of the canyon, slowing their descent. The sword tore through the rock and earth, leaving a long gash in the canyon wall all the way to the ground.  
"You could have warned us!" Zelda said shakily once they had landed.  
"No time, we've gained a bit of a lead, but those horses will catch up soon enough." Link took off again, every muscle and tendon straining to keep Zelda and himself out of harm's way.  
"They're coming down!" Zelda shouted. Sure enough, the Gerudo had begun to make their way down the series of platforms.  
"We're almost at the fortress!" Link called back. Zelda looked behind her and saw that the Gerudo fortress was indeed not far away, but how would they get inside from the direction they had approached it from? The Gerudo were almost upon them as Link reached the side of the fortress.  
"How do we get in!?" Navi squealed. Link simply pulled his Hookshot from his tunic, spun it around twice in his hand and fired it straight up. The spike at the end of the chain embedded itself into a wooden support beam that protruded from the wall of the fortress near the top. The instant it hit the beam, they were dragged into the air at blistering speed. Zelda let out an explosive breath as the Gerudo stopped harmlessly below them. Link reached over the top of the wall and hauled them over. Once on solid ground, he let Zelda down and collapsed onto his back, exhausted. Zelda sat next to him and rubbed her ankle.  
"You did it, Link!" Navi crowed happily.  
"Yes, you saved our lives!" Zelda added. Link could only cough and breathe heavily. They were suddenly aware of several figures standing in front of them. Link looked up to see five Gerudo brandishing spears at them.  
"What are you doing here?" one demanded.  
"State your business, foreigners!" said another. Zelda stood up as best she could and spoke.  
"I am Princess Zelda of Hyrule, and we require your assistance, here is the crest of the royal family, proving who I am." Zelda held out another coin with the Royal Family's crest printed on it for the Gerudo to see. They looked at it, then at Zelda, then at Link, before dropping their spears and helping Link and Zelda down to the chamber of the Gerudo leader.


	7. The Thief

**Chapter 6 - The Thief**

_To the Five he must give aid  
__Lest time itself become unmade  
__The Ruler, The Stone, The Thief, The Forest Guide, The One From Deep  
__With each assisted, with him they shall keep  
__The One of Many shall hide his face  
__When the Five doth stand in place  
__Behind the shadow doth he stand  
__The power of the Dark God in his hand_

Link was virtually carried into Nabooru's chamber by the Gerudo guards, his legs simply too sore to walk. He was dirty, hot and tired as he entered the room. The chamber itself was of a reasonable size, with tapestries and animal skins decorating the otherwise barren walls, but most importantly (for Link anyway) it was nice and cool. There was a raised seat against the far wall, occupied by Nabooru, the leader of the Gerudo. She was sitting with a tired expression on her face, lazily flicking the tip of her long ponytail.  
"Exalted Nabooru! We have some more guests!" one of the guards barked, rapping the butt of her spear on the cold stone floor as a sign of respect. Nabooru's gaze lifted as her eyes studied Link and Zelda. Recognition dawned on her face when she saw Zelda and she leaped out of her chair.  
"Princess Zelda of Hyrule, it's been awhile since I laid eyes on you!" Nabooru greeted her warmly. Link, in the meantime, had requested that he be put on the cold stone floor. Once he was down, he pulled off his boots and held his roasting feet against the cold floor. Nabooru looked down at him.  
"And who's this young gentleman...uh..." Nabooru paused as Link's grubby face looked back at her. He looked like a chimneysweep with his hair unkempt and all exposed skin either scratched and dusty, or bruised and dusty.  
"That's Link, he's a close friend of mine, an adventurer and warrior." Nabooru looked more closely at him.  
"You know something, kid? I feel like I've met you before, I can swear I've seen a kid with a fairy somewhere before."  
"Maybe in another lifetime?" Link shrugged.~  
"Yeah...maybe," Nabooru said suspiciously.  
"By any chance have you come across two more like us? Two girls about my height, one with a fairy like his?" Zelda asked.  
"Ah yes, the Zora and the forest girl, I'll send for them now." Nabooru made a gesture and one of the guards left, and returned a few moments later with a very relieved Ruto and Saria.  
"Oh Link! You're finally here!" Ruto squealed with delight, rushing at the sitting boy. Link put his hands up in a vain attempt to shield himself from the oncoming Zora. In one swift movement, she encircled her arms around his neck, and planted a big wet kiss on his cheek. Nabooru raised one eyebrow and Link blushed furiously.  
"Blech! You need a bath!" said Ruto, trying to get the taste of earth and dust from her mouth.  
"You both look a little worse for wear, what happened?" asked Saria after greeting them both.  
"Gerudo welcoming party," said Link, massaging his calves. Nabooru grimaced.  
"Sorry about that, you know, you two are lucky to be alive."  
"I'm just lucky that Link here acted so fast," replied Zelda, patting the exhausted boy on the shoulder. Zelda turned to face Nabooru."Would there be any chance of us being able to wash?" she asked. Nabooru's look saddened.  
"I'm afraid not, the river has dried out and we're literally dying of thirst." Zelda looked shocked.  
"And unless it rains soon, it looks like the Gerudo may be finished.""Is there anything we can do?" Saria asked in a small voice.  
"Unless you can make it rain, I don't think there is," Nabooru replied sadly. Link's eyes brightened.  
"I might be able to help out," said Link, a smile spreading across his face.  
"This isn't a time for jokes, kid," Nabooru said seriously.  
"Just help me outside and I'll do the rest."  
"If you say so," Nabooru sighed. She flicked her head towards the Gerudo guards and they picked Link up again and took him outside, the others followed.  
"I think I'm okay to stand," Link said to the guards. They set him down on the dusty ground.  
"What are you planning?" asked Saria.  
"A little song to encourage the clouds," Link said mysteriously. A small crowd had gathered around them as Link pulled the ocarina from his filthy tunic. He put it to his lips and began to play. From the ocarina came the Song of Storms, loud and clear. A single pillar of light shot skywards from the young Kokiri, raising shocked gasps of amazement. The sky darkened as Link continued to play, and soon clouds began to form out of nowhere. They swirled and boiled in the sky, obscuring the sun from view, further cries of amazement emanating from the crowd, which had now dramatically increased in size. Lightning flashed and thunder rumbled as Link played on. Suddenly, the clouds broke, and a tremendous torrent of water fell from the swirling clouds. Cheers broke out as Link finished playing, the Gerudo laughed and shouted as huge raindrops thundered down, drenching everyone. Nabooru let out a whoop and hoisted a very surprised Link onto her shoulders.  
"Kid, it looks like you may get that bath after all!"  
"You've done it again, my sweet!" Ruto crowed with delight, catching the boy in a tight embrace.  
"You're just full of surprises, aren't you?" Zelda said, brushing her wet hair out of her eyes.  
"Not bad at all," Saria grinned. Nabooru suddenly lifted a very surprised Link into the air and deposited him on her shoulders. She let out another whoop and danced out in the rain with the rest of the Gerudo as Link held on for dear life.

The river once again flowed, and at Saria's insistence, Link was shown the bathhouse. Link entered dressed in a bathrobe, his tunic taken by a young Gerudo girl to be washed. Link carried all of his equipment into the bathhouse with him, not entirely trusting the race of thieves. Once making sure the door was locked, Link stripped down to his undergarments and sank into the cool water that was fed directly in from the river. He washed himself thoroughly, if Saria felt that he was still the least bit dirty, he'd have to go back and wash again. Link made his way over to the deep end and dove underwater. He closed his eyes and held his breath until he ran out of air. He broke the surface of the water and splashed around for a while before a voice startled him.  
"You're shorter than I expected," it stated simply. Link cried out in surprise and huddled low in the water. He turned his head around to see a Gerudo girl around his age leaning against the now unlocked door. She was dressed in a rather figure hugging outfit cut off at the knees and shoulders with Gerudo symbols stitched up one side. Around each wrist she wore a large gold bracelet, which she spun around with small flicks of her wrists. Like most Gerudo, her hair was drawn back into a ponytail, but unlike most Gerudo, she had a fringe that resembled the letter 'M' with flaring out tips at the base.  
"What are you doing here?" Link snapped, his face aflame.  
"You were the one who made it rain, weren't you?" she asked firmly  
"How did you get in, the door was locked! Don't you have any respect for people's privacy?"  
"We don't see the point in keeping that door locked, you're the only one that seems to have it like that."  
"That's 'cause I'm a boy, and you're all women!" Link huddled further under the water.  
"Such a boring little boy," she said, shaking her head.  
"Turn around!" Link snapped. She sighed but complied as Link got out of the water and quickly put his robe on.  
"Now, what do you want?" he demanded, keeping the pool of water between himself and the Gerudo girl. She shrugged her shoulders.  
"I just wanted to see the rainmaker that everyone's talking about, to tell you the truth, I'm rather disappointed."  
"Did you come all the way here just to insult me? Go away!" Her eyes hardened and she advanced on Link, who had begun to step backwards.  
"Listen here, boy, I don't take orders from males, especially little half-wits like you!"  
"Half a wit's better than none," Link retorted under his breath. Unfortunately for Link, the girl heard him.  
"You'd better watch yourself boy, sleep with one eye open!" with that she strode out the door. Link blinked and went to the door. Seeing his newly washed tunic outside, he snatched it up and retreated to the safety of the bathhouse and dressed himself. He packed all of his equipment away and jammed his cap over his head before exiting the bathhouse to find the others.  
Once they had all bathed, and Zelda's ankle had been tended to, they all assembled in Nabooru's chamber for a meal. Nabooru sat at the head of the table, Zelda sat to her left with Saria, and Link sat to her right with Ruto. Everyone was talking, except Link who was busy eating. Navi and Chat ran rampant around the table, picking bits of food off the various dishes.  
"I see you didn't bother to brush your hair," Saria noted critically, looking at Link, "By the way, how was your bath?" Link almost choked on a piece of meat. Navi flitted over to them.  
"He he! I know what happened in the bathhouse, and if you're wondering how I know, I was just outside!" she taunted in a singsong voice. Link's face went white and he grabbed the taunting fairy from the air and encased her in his hands. He suddenly let go when she bit his finger and she flew back into the air, out of reach.  
"Link got a visit from a Gerudo girl while he was splashing around," she giggled. Link sank low in his chair, his face scarlet. All eyes focused on him.  
"Oho! Trying to seduce one of my thieves?" Nabooru said jokingly, clapping the embarrassed boy on the back. Link pulled his cap over his eyes and dropped his head on the table.  
"Is this true!?" Ruto demanded angrily.  
"No! It wasn't like that!" Link cried, "She picked the lock and snuck in, all she really did was insult me, that's all!" Ruto seemed satisfied with the answer and left it at that.  
"So who was she?" asked Zelda, grinning evilly.  
"How should I know, she came in, called me a half-wit and left!"  
"I bet she wanted to see you in the buff!" Saria squealed. Link's face turned and even redder and he put his arms over his head to hide himself.  
"Everyone leave me alone!" he wailed.  
"Link's a little reserved in these areas," Zelda told Nabooru.  
"Oh, do we have ourselves a little prude here?" the thief said.  
"Stop calling me a prude, just because I'm the only one here with a shred of dignity or sense," he mumbled.  
"Anyway," Nabooru said, "Zelda was telling me all about this journey you're all on and it seems that one of my Gerudo is to be your next member."  
"Well it does sound like someone called 'The Thief' would be a Gerudo," Ruto said.  
"Do you know anyone it could be?" Zelda asked.  
"Well it could be anyone in Gerudo Valley, but there is one person I'm willing to bet on," Nabooru turned to one of the guards stationed at the door.  
"Go fetch Fura for me." The guard nodded and left.  
"Who's Fura?" asked Zelda.  
"She's a young Gerudo with uncanny skills at thievery, there's not one lock she can't pick, and she's a good fighter too."  
"What's she like?" Saria asked.  
"She's nice enough I suppose, she doesn't like men much though, bad luck for you, kid," she said, looking at Link. He sighed. Nabooru chuckled and continued.  
"She's quite headstrong, she's also a bit different from the other Gerudo."  
"Different, how?" Saria asked.  
"You'll see." The guard returned with Fura a few steps behind her. Link gave a small cry of surprise.  
"Children, this is Fura," Nabooru introduced. Fura looked at each person in turn, her gaze ending up on Link, who was staring at her, his jaw hanging down.  
"Aaahhh!! The peeping dragon!" Link yelled, pointing an accusing finger at the Gerudo.  
"Well, if it isn't the bath boy," Fura sneered, taking a menacing step forward. Link gulped and did his best to shrink into his seat.  
"Oh, so you're the one who surprised him in the bathhouse!" Zelda smiled.  
"Humph, the little baby didn't deserve to be in the presence of such flowing grace as mine, princess," Fura replied, casting a disdainful glance in Link's direction.  
"I'll say, I don't think I've done anything bad enough to deserve that," he whispered to Navi.  
"Shhhh!" Navi hissed, giving Link a swift kick to the nose.  
"So, what did you call me here for, Revered Nabooru," Fura asked tiredly.  
"These children here are on a journey, and they may need your help, sit down and Zelda will explain it all to you."

Zelda finished explaining the Riddle of The Five with some assistance from Saria and Ruto. About halfway through, Link had decided that a brief nap wouldn't be out of order, having not slept since running through the canyon.  
"And so you see, we think you may be The Thief and...What the? Link!" Zelda exclaimed. Link lurched back in his seat.  
"What!? I'm awake!"  
"This is important, you need to stay awake."  
"It's hard! I haven't really rested since I carried your royal dead-weightiness through that canyon, gimme a break!" Zelda's expression grew stern after the dead weight remark.  
"Don't worry, you'll each be assigned rooms to rest in for as long as you want," Nabooru said. She turned back to Fura.  
"Fura, are you willing to travel with them on their journey?" she asked seriously. Fura looked somewhat disapprovingly at Link who was doing his best to keep his head from drooping forward onto the table.  
"They'll have to prove that it's worth my while," she replied, examining her fingernails. Ruto stood up suddenly.  
"What are you talking about? The whole fate of the world relies on you joining us, isn't that reason enough!" she blasted. Fura looked at her calmly.  
"Usually, yes, but with him tagging along it's another story," she said pointing at Link who had Navi leaning down, pulling his eyelids open from atop his head.  
"I can kinda see where you're coming from," Zelda said, shaking her head at the scene, "But Link is an accomplished swordsman and a brave hero, he's been through more than you could possible know."  
Fura looked back at Link with a thoughtful expression on her face.  
"Alright, I'll go with you on one condition."  
"And that is?" asked Saria.  
"He has to best me in a one on one fight in the battle pit tomorrow morning."  
"A fight?" Link demanded, now fully awake, "But I can't fight you!" he protested.  
"And why is that?" asked Fura, her arms folded across her chest.  
"I can't hurt a girl for no reason!"  
"Well, I'm telling you that you can, besides, if you don't, I won't go with you, it's as simple as that."  
Link looked at his companions in turn, each had a pleading expression on their faces. Link slumped his shoulders in defeat.  
"I'll do it," he said quietly. Fura nodded with a confident expression on her face.  
"Then it's settled, Link and Fura will do battle in the battle pit tomorrow morning!" Nabooru exclaimed.  
Saria, Ruto, Zelda and Link were escorted to their rooms by two Gerudo guards. The three girls slept in the same room and Link had one to himself.  
"Goodnight Link, try not to dwell too much on tomorrow, I'm sure you'll do fine," Saria said before Link headed off to his own room.  
"Thanks Saria, I'd better get some sleep then, goodnight everyone."

Link didn't sleep at all well, he was plagued by strange dreams and caught fleeting glimpses of something so huge and bright, he couldn't see what it was. One dream in particular stuck in his mind: He was looking at himself in a mirror, except his reflection slowly began to fade into shadow, whereupon it suddenly grew in size and leaped into his own body. His skin rippled and dark slits began to appear all over his body. He put his hands to his head and screamed like a wild animal. Link's eyes shot open and darted around the room.  
"Just a dream..." he said to himself. He was breathing heavily and sweating profusely.  
"Must have been some dream," came Fura's voice from somewhere in the room. Link 'eeped' and ducked under the covers of his bed with only his face showing.  
"What is it with you and catching me in compromising situations!"  
"I could hear you screaming something out loud, so I thought I'd see what was wrong," she shrugged. Link's eyes narrowed.~  
"Your concern does you credit, but I'm fine, just a nightmare, go away." Fura just shook her head.  
"I don't think I'll ever understand you, little boy," she said despairingly. Link watched her leave before he settled back to sleep.

"Wake up Link, you're supposed to be duelling Fura soon!" came Saria's voice from behind the door. Link lifted his face from his pillow and blinked.  
"What?" he mumbled sleepily. The door opened a fraction and Saria's face appeared.  
"You need to get ready, meet us in Nabooru's chamber, we're waiting." Link quickly threw his tunic on, jammed his cap over his messy hair, plucked Navi from where she was snoozing and bolted out of the door. He met with everyone in Nabooru's chamber where he was explained the rules of the battle pit.  
"You get two weapons and a shield, one of the weapons can be of any choice, but there are to be no projectiles like arrows or anything," Nabooru told him, "And remember, the aim is to disarm the opponent or force them to surrender, not kill them." Link nodded.  
"Well, shall we begin?" Fura grinned.  
The battle pit was a circular depression in the ground roughly fifty metres in each direction and around three metres deep. Fura and Link were lowered in via a rope. Fura had selected a whip and a blunted spear as her weapons, while Link had two dull-edged swords. Fura's shield was made of bronze, beaten into a flat, round shape and Link had his Mirror Shield. Almost all of the Gerudo had gathered around the edge of the pit along with Saria, Ruto, Zelda and Nabooru. Navi had insisted in accompanying Link into battle. Fura and Link both stood on opposite ends of the pit.  
"Are you ready to lose?" Fura grinned.  
"You'll be the one who'll lose, Furious Fura!" Link shot back. Fura narrowed her eyes at him.  
"Ready..." Nabooru said, raising her arm, "Begin!" Fura charged at Link with her spear extended before her. Link nimbly jumped to one side and cuffed her on the back of the head with one of his blunt swords. She turned, enraged, and swept the spear along the ground, knocking Link's feet out from underneath him. Zelda gave a startled cry as Fura leaped at Link, who was on his back. Link acted quickly and crossed his swords in front of him to block Fura's downward swipe. Fura strained against Link, who in turn, strained to keep his swords bracing the spear shaft that threatened to smack his face. Link suddenly pushed out with all his strength and forced Fura back just enough to allow him to roll to the side and to his feet. Fura whirled around and jabbed her spear at Link in rapid succession. Link whipped his shield from his back and used it to counted Fura's spear thrusts. As the spear harmlessly clanged off the front of the shield, Link drew back his arm with the sword still in it and unleashed a power spin. Though the sword was blunted, it cleaved through Fura's spear and left it on two pieces. Fura looked in disbelief at the stump left in her hand, but recovered quickly and cast it aside. She stared down Link, who had tactically withdrawn to the opposite end of the pit. She reached down to her belt and closed her hand around the handle of her whip. Link shifted his weight from one foot to the other as he waited for the Gerudo girl's next move.  
"Be careful Link," Navi warned. The attack came suddenly, catching Link off guard. Fura's whip snaked towards him at blinding speed, knocking one of the swords from his hands.  
"This is getting interesting!" Nabooru exclaimed, clapping Ruto on the back.  
"Humph, Link can beat her," she mumbled back. Link had by now resorted to running around the edge of the pit to avoid the biting tip of the whip that threatened to cut into him like a knife. Suddenly, the whip coiled around his waist and pulled him to the ground, where Fura began to 'reel' him in. Once she had dragged him along the ground, she grabbed the front of his tunic and hauled him to his feet, bringing her face an inch from his.  
"Looks like I win," she hissed.  
"Not...just yet..."Link breathed heavily. He grabbed her shoulders and leaped into the air, somersaulting over her head yet still holding on. He landed with his arms over his back, holding a surprised Fura's shoulders.  
"What the?" Fura began, before Link leaned forward and brought his arms over his back and threw Fura across the pit. She sailed through the air and landed in the dust with an audible grunt.  
"Woohoo!" Nabooru shouted loudly, "Now there's something I didn't expect! He's quite a fighter, isn't he?" she said, elbowing Zelda in the side. Zelda just grimaced as the excited Gerudo leader continued to shout encouragement to the two fighters. The rest of the Gerudo that had gathered around the arena were also cheering, although it was mostly for Fura, who had had skidded to a halt and lay still on the ground. Link approached her still form carefully.  
"Be careful, it could be a trick," Navi warned.  
"I dunno, she looks hurt," Link replied. Fura suddenly flashed out her arm causing the whip to snap Link across the forehead. Link cried out and his hands few to his face where there was a deep gash.  
Fura grinned wickedly, showing her teeth. Link looked at her, blood trickling down his face. Once again, the whip snaked towards him, biting into his side again and again and again.  
A strong hit knocked Link to the ground whereupon Fura charged at him.  
"Link! Get up, she's coming at you!" Navi yelled. Link heaved himself into a kneeling position, but couldn't find the strength to move any further.  
"Look's like it's over," Nabooru said.  
Fura launched herself forwards and was about to slam Link to the ground when something strange happened. Link's eyes flashed white for an instant, and the Triforce mark on his hand blazed into brightness. Just as Fura was about to connect, Link sprang to the side, causing Fura to hit the ground. She growled and lashed the whip at him, but Link jumped high into the air and avoided it. With blistering speed, he sprinted towards her and rolled into a ball, slamming into her legs and knocking her to the ground. Link uncurled himself and turned to face her.  
"Grrrrrr! You'll pay for that!" she snapped. Fura whipped at Link again, who simply stood his ground. The whip sliced through the air, but to everyone's amazement, he slicked out his hand and caught the tip in his hand.  
"H-how did he do THAT!?" Nabooru gasped, her eyes wide.  
"That's a good question!" said Zelda, equally shocked. Link wrenched his arm back and sent Fura flying through the air towards him. Link snatched her out of the air as she sped past and coiled the whip around her, tying her up and rendering her immobile. Link seemed to calm down and he leaned forward to look at Fura who lay on the ground.  
"Do you concede defeat?" he asked.  
"Alright, you win!" she shouted, loud enough for Nabooru to hear. All of the Gerudo went silent as the sudden realization that one of them had lost to a male hit them.  
"I declare Link the winner of this duel!" Nabooru called in a loud voice. The Gerudo looked from Nabooru to Fura and then to Link and broke out in a loud cheer. Link bent down and untied Fura.  
"Well, it looks like I was wrong about you, it seems you have some slight skill after all."  
"You weren't so bad yourself," Link said sheepishly. The Gerudo, who began to congratulate Link and Fura on their efforts, helped Fura and Link out of the pit. Saria, Zelda and Ruto rushed over to meet them.  
"Link, that was fantastic! I've never seen anything move so fast!" said Saria.  
"You never disappoint me, you'll make a fine husband!" Ruto squealed.  
"Quite impressive Link, but I'll need to ask you about how you won a little later," said Zelda. Link wiped at the blood that oozed from the gash on his forehead. Fura examined it lightly with her fingertips.  
"Come on, let's get that cut seen to so you don't bleed to death," she said, dragging Link towards the healer's room with a strange expression on her face.  
"Looks like Fura's a bit friendlier towards Link," Saria noted.  
"He's earned her respect," Nabooru explained. She leaned in close to Ruto, "And I wouldn't be surprised if she even started to get attached to him." Ruto's eyes widened.  
"Whaaaaa?!" Ruto gasped before running in the direction Link and Fura had gone.  
"That was mean, Nabooru," Zelda chided her, "You shouldn't joke to Ruto about things like that." Nabooru looked at Zelda seriously.  
"I wasn't joking."  
"What?" Saria asked, slightly shocked."Link is the only male that's ever earned her respect, there will probably be every chance that Fura will see Link as a prime target for her affections." Zelda and Saria looked at each other, then Chat and finally in the direction Ruto had gone after Link.  
"This could be messy," Saria groaned.  
"What do you mean?" Nabooru asked.  
"Link falls apart in 'those' situations, he panics and sometimes does drastic things to get out of them, we'd better warn Fura before she says anything."  
"I think 'does anything' would be more appropriate in her case," Nabooru corrected.  
Saria and Zelda took off as fast as they could with Chat desperately trying to keep up.


	8. Flight

**Chapter 7 - Flight**

_To the Five he must give aid  
__Lest time itself become unmade  
__The Ruler, The Stone, The Thief, The Forest Guide, The One From Deep  
__With each assisted, with him they shall keep  
__The One of Many shall hide his face  
__When the Five doth stand in place  
__Behind the shadow doth he stand  
__The power of the Dark God in his hand_

Link was strangely subdued as the healer cleaned his wound. He stared blankly at the doorway from the chair upon which he was sitting. He mutely followed the orders of the healer as she applied a salve to his gash.  
"Close your eyes, if this gets in them you'll be in a lot of pain." Link's eyes closed as the woman smeared a thick, stinging paste over his forehead. He opened them again and saw Fura standing a little way to his left out of the corner of his eye, Ruto stood to his immediate right. He blinked slowly and turned his eyes to look at her, but he said nothing. The healer wound a tight bandage around his head and fastened it in place with a small metal clip. Zelda and Saria came stumbling in a few seconds later, breathing heavily. Link's gaze turned to them.  
"Are you okay?" Fura asked, a slight note of concern in her voice. Link said nothing but nodded, his eyes slightly frightened.  
"What happened to you out there?" Zelda asked.  
"I don't fully know," Link replied, somewhat shakily.  
"Fura, Saria, Ruto, can you excuse us for a moment?" Zelda asked. Saria nodded and left with Ruto. Fura lingered at the doorway for a few moments before departing. The healer handed Link a mug filled with a strange smelling liquid inside.  
"Here, drink this, then I can leave you two alone." Link downed the liquid and handed the mug back to the healer who took her leave of the two.  
"I think I'll go too," Navi said, before she too left the room.  
"Now Link, what's wrong?" Zelda asked. Link was silent for a few moments, busily fidgeting with his hands.  
"I...there's something wrong with me," he said, almost whispering, his gaze downcast.  
"What do you mean?" she asked.  
"Inside, I can feel...something familiar," he said, trying to find the right words. Zelda briefly recalled the moment she had brought him back from the brink of death at the lake, the immense force she could feel deep within the being of the now frightened boy.  
"Link, I had a dream the other night, in it a voice told me that there would be darkness inside one of us," she said calmly. Link looked up at her, his expression a mixture of fear and sadness.  
"This voice also explained something to me: 'The shell of one once feared will bring about the means of salvation, seek not to worry thyself for all will be revealed when the time comes' that's what it told me." Link's expression changed to one of thought.  
"So I shouldn't be worrying then," he said.  
"Exactly, now why don't you get some rest, I'm sure that duel with Fura made you tired."  
"Not really.  
"I'm not asking you to, I'm telling you to," Zelda said with a hint of steel in her voice.  
"But..."  
"Link, charging around as usual in your current state will exhaust you, now go to bed!"  
"Not a chance!" Link said, standing up and grinning, all his worries since forgotten. He took a small, sideways step towards the door. Zelda gave a mischievous smile and also took a step towards the door. Link's eyes narrowed.  
"What are you doing?" he demanded, taking another cautious step towards the doorway. They continued in this manner until they were both no more than a few footsteps from each other and the door. Zelda made her move and lunged at Link, who deftly stepped to one side and bolted for the opening. Unfortunately for Link, Zelda had anticipated this and grabbed hold of the back of his tunic as he ran past. In one swift movement, Zelda whirled Link around, clasped his face in her soft hands and kissed him soundly on the cheek. Link felt a brief tingle.  
"AAHHH! Gross! What was that for?" Link cried in embarrassment and shock, furiously scrubbing at his cheek with the back of his hand. Zelda gave a silvery laugh.  
"Nightie-night Link," she smiled.  
"But I'm not going to..." Link didn't finish. His eyes grew unfocussed and he began to teeter and sway like a drunk man coming from a bar.  
"You cheated..." he slurred before slumping forwards into the waiting arms of Zelda, who put him back in his chair. Zelda called the others back in and explained what had happened. Ruto looked at the sleeping boy.  
"What happened to him?"  
"You know Link, a little smooch on the cheek and he goes all faint," she laughed.  
"What are you talking about?" Saria asked in a puzzled tone. Zelda rolled her eyes jokingly.  
"I cast a sleeping spell on him, he needed the rest anyway, and you know how he ploughs on even if he's half dead." Saria nodded.  
"Tell me about it, he cracked his ribs after falling out of a tree back home and he still wanted to keep playing, I had to threaten him with the prospect of him having no food before he'd rest," the small Kokiri girl giggled.  
"I take it he's not the best of patients?" Fura asked.  
"Pfft, no way! He almost drowned at Lake Hylia, and Zelda had to chase him along the beach and drag him back to camp and tie him to the stretcher!" Ruto said.  
"Maybe we should get him to another location, sleeping in a chair doesn't look very comfy," suggested Zelda. Without a word, Fura lifted the slumbering Link over her shoulder and strode out the door and towards his room. Ruto grumbled something and followed with Zelda, Navi and Saria.

Link didn't wake up until the next day. He yawned and stretched and jumped out of his bed. He pulled his boots on and grabbed most of his equipment from under the bed before waking Navi and heading outside. It was still early and the sun had not yet risen. Link wandered around the Gerudo fortress and soon got bored.  
"Navi, what can I do?" he asked the small fairy who flitted around his head.  
"Why don't you go see Fura? I think she's got the hots for you!" she teased. Link swatted at her with an irritated look on his face.  
"Please Navi, I've had enough nightmares lately, don't give me any more." Navi laughed at the remark. She settled on top of his cap.  
"I don't know, why don't you play your ocarina, the last time you played was when you made it rain, and you probably need the practice," the small fairy suggested.  
"That probably wouldn't be such a bad idea, I could find some out of the way place, if anything it will keep me out of furious Fura's reach." Link decided that the best place to go would be right on top of the fortress, so he carefully climbed and picked his way up the various levels the different sized houses made. He eventually made his way to the very top of the fortress and sat down for a breather.  
"Whew, that's quite a climb," Link breathed, looking down from atop the fortress. He found a spot to sit and pulled out his ocarina. Link began to play some of the various songs that he'd learnt on his journeys. Navi tinkled along to the ones she was more familiar with, and listened intently to the ones she hadn't heard before. Link played for hours, completely unaware of how much time had passed by.  
"Liiiiiiiiink!" Link suddenly blew a harsh note upon hearing his voice being called loudly.  
"That's not who I think it is, is it?" he asked Navi. He cautiously peeked over the edge of the roof towards the ground. Fura stood on the ground with her hands on her hips, she didn't look very pleased.  
"Link! Where are you?!"  
"Shouldn't you answer?" Navi asked.  
"And get my backside kicked? I think not."  
"She'll be angrier if she has to look for you." As if on cue Fura bellowed once more.  
"If I have to come and find you, your life won't be worth living!"  
"It already isn't, now that you've joined us," Link muttered to himself. As if somehow hearing the insult, Fura's head snapped up and Link found himself staring death in the face.  
"Uh-oh," Link said, pulling his head back out of view.  
"You've got that right, she's coming up."  
"What!" Link looked back over, sure enough, Fura had begun to scale the fortress, her face as dark as a thundercloud. Link considered his options. He could stay, and risk being seriously battered by Fura, or he could try to get to his other friends before Fura got to him.  
"Let's see if I can beat her back to the others."  
"What if you don't?"  
"Bury me in the forest." One of Fura's hands came over the edge of the roof and slapped down. Link gulped and took off like an arrow towards the opposite end of the fortress roof. He jumped down onto one of the lower roofs just as Fura climbed over the edge. Link leaped from roof to roof like a squirrel, with Fura hot on his heels. He could hear her light footsteps behind him and could almost feel her breath on his neck.  
"Run while you can, little boy, I'm getting closer!" she taunted with menacing glee.  
"Link! That beam over there, you could use your Hookshot on it!" Navi rang in his ear. Link looked to where his fairy companion was pointing and saw a wooden beam sticking out of one of the walls, the problem was he didn't have time to stop and he was fast approaching the edge of the roof he was running along. Link pulled his Hookshot out of his tunic and held it tightly in his hand.  
"You've got nowhere else to run!" Fura called. Link bunched his leg muscles and leaped from the roof. Fura skidded to a halt and gave a cry of despair. As Link fell, he took aim and fired his Hookshot at the wooden beam. The tip of the Hookshot thunked into the wood and instead of reeling himself in, Link used the chain to swing through the air. When he was close enough to the ground, Link retracted the tip from the wooden beam and landed on the ground, rolling with his momentum. Link came to a stop at someone's feet. He looked up to see Zelda peering down at him.  
"Isn't it a little early in the day to start doing things like that?" she asked.  
"Tell that to her," Link answered, pointing at Fura, who had begun to shakily climb down the side of the fortress.  
"I saw the whole thing, you scared us both a lot, you know."  
"Why would she care? And you don't worry all that much, do you?" Link shrugged, brushing himself off.  
"More than you think," Zelda said quietly, so Link couldn't hear her. Link looked back Zelda to see her smiling at him mysteriously. That troubled Link a bit; he found that whenever Zelda smiled like that, she had something she wasn't telling him.  
"Can we go inside where it's safe? Fura's going to pound me when she gets here."

They all sat at the table in Nabooru's chamber eating breakfast. Link sat in between Saria and Ruto, while Zelda sat next to Nabooru and Fura. Link ate very uneasily. Fura fixed him with a penetrating gaze the whole time he was at the table.  
"Well, I've finished, so I'll just be going..." Link started to stand up.  
"Sit!" Fura barked. Link shot back into his chair. Saria stifled a laugh.  
"From now on, you shall not wander from my sight, you hear me!" Fura roared. Link sunk low in his chair.  
"Is that clear!?"  
"I don't see why you're so angry with me," Link mumbled. Fura's hand shot across the table and ensnared Link's nose between her thumb and forefinger and pulled hard. Link yelped in pain and tried to break Fura's vice-like grip. She brought her face within centimetres of Link's.  
"The reason I'm angry with you is because you scared my half to death today, and that's because you're one of the few people who deserves my attention." Link stared at her, his eyes wide and watery from the pain.  
"What's thad subbosed to bean?" Link asked, his nose still in Fura's merciless grip. She smiled sweetly at him.  
"I'll leave you to decide," she said, releasing his nose. Link fell back in his chair, his hands immediately going to his face to nurse his throbbing nose. Zelda, Saria and Nabooru were barely containing their laughter, while Ruto had scooted over to fuss over Link, making it obvious that she believed him to be her property. Fura simply sat demurely with a satisfied smile on her face.

They were all sitting in the coolness of Nabooru's chamber, when from outside there came sudden cries of alarm and a strange screeching sound.  
"What in the name of Din was that?" Nabooru exclaimed. Link jumped to his feet.  
"Zelda, Saria, Ruto, you stay here!" he ordered, before bolting out the door. Fura quickly followed. Outside there were Gerudo madly running around and some looking up at the sky.  
"What's going on?" Fura shouted to one of them.  
"Harpies!" the Gerudo shouted, pointing skywards. Link and Fura looked up to see two half-woman half-bird creatures flying over the fortress. Upon seeing Link and Fura, the two Harpies sped towards them.  
"Those two there! Kill them!" one of the monsters screeched. Link drew his sword and readied his shield while Fura grabbed her twin scimitars. The Harpies were almost upon them, but at the last second, the two children leaped aside and counterattacked. Fura lashed out with her scimitars, shearing some feathers from one of the Harpies wings producing a cry of pain from the creature. Link unleashed a spin attack and hit the other with a wave of fire from his sword.  
"Not bad," Fura commented. Both Harpies had regrouped and came in for another attack.  
"Watch out!" Navi chimed just as one of them swooped at Link. He dodged to one side and readied his bow. As the Harpy flew in a wide circle, he let loose an ice arrow. Before the Harpy could blink, the arrow had struck and froze it in solid ice. The Harpy plummeted towards the ground and shattered, killing it instantly. The other Harpy gave out a cry of rage and swooped at Fura. Fura readied her scimitars but the Harpy caught her off guard by coming in lower than expected. The Harpy slammed into Fura's midsection, knocking the wind out of her.  
"Link!" she cried as the Harpy lifted her into the air and soared upwards.  
"What can I do? I can't shoot it because it will drop Fura!" Link said. Navi began to fly in excited circles around his head.  
"Link, do exactly as I say, take off your shield and don't move!" the fairy ordered. She flew behind Link and slipped under his tunic between his shoulder blades. Link felt a peculiar sensation, as if Navi were melting into his back. Link gave a shout of alarm before two big gossamer wings sprouted from between his shoulders, tearing his tunic.  
"What's going on?" he cried in alarm.  
"You'll have to fly after them, just think of where you want to go and I'll take care of the rest!" he heard Navi shout from within his mind. Link bunched his legs and launched into the air as Navi controlled the wings. Link shot upwards with the Harpy in his sights. Fura was kicking and screaming, her scimitars had fallen to the ground, rendering her defenceless. Link got up level with them and flew straight towards them. The Harpy turned her head and gave a grunt of annoyance. Fura also turned and looked on, wide-eyed. Link, with sword and shield in hand, continued to fly at his target. The Harpy pulled her wings back, and then thrust them towards Link, sending a volley of needle-like projectiles at him. Link drew himself into a vertical position and blocked the attack with his shield. The Harpy screeched in annoyance and increased her speed to get away. Link lowered his shield and resumed the chase, keeping his arms as close to his body as possible to maintain maximum speed.  
"Link!" he heard Navi say, "You can use your wings as blades, fly in close and attack with them!" Link set his jaw and gave a burst of speed. He came alongside the Harpy and flicked one of his wings at her, causing it to slice into her arm. The Harpy cried out and reared her legs up and slashed at Link with her sharp talons. Link yelled in pain as her claws raked across his front. The Harpy seized the opportunity to deposit Fura on a pillar of rock from which she couldn't escape. She then turned and faced Link full on, a look of anger and determination on her face, before flying straight at him at full speed. Link sheathed his sword and pulled his shield further up his arm so his hand was free and charged ahead to meet her. Just before they met, the Harpy raised her talons in front of her. They smashed into each other and the Harpy grabbed Link around the waist with her talons, while Link grabbed her throat between his hands. The two of them twisted and spiralled through the air with Link grunting and the Harpy screeching. Fura watched them grapple, a look of concern playing across her face.  
"Link, be careful!" she shouted. The Harpy squeezed Link's ribs, making it impossible for him to breathe. He began to choke, and in a last ditch effort, he pulled her head forward, ducked his own down and brought his wings together like a pair of scissors on the Harpy's neck. The Harpy screamed once and released Link. She flapped her wings weakly, her throat having been cut almost all the way through, and dove not at Link, but at Fura in one last attempt to kill one of them. The Harpy was dead even before she got to Fura, but her momentum and the fact that Fura had no room to manoeuvre on the small platform caused her to knock Fura of the platform.  
"Liiiiiiiiiiiiiiink!" she screamed as she plummeted to the ground. Link dove after her like an arrow, his eyes watering at the speed he was going. Fura was getting nearer to the ground as Link got closer. Fura shut her eyes tight as she was about to hit. Suddenly, Link swooped in and caught her in his arms. Fura couldn't speak for a while. She simply hung in Link's arms with a stunned expression on her face. Link was breathing heavily and bleeding rather badly. He turned in the air and flew slowly back to the Gerudo fortress.  
"Link! Fura!" Saria shouted as the two of them descended towards the ground. Zelda, Ruto, Saria and Nabooru ran to meet them, and stopped short upon realising Link had wings. Fura dropped from his arms and landed on her feet. Link faltered just above the ground and landed awkwardly on his ankle. He grunted in pain and dropped onto his backside. His wings fluttered and receded into his back whereupon Navi emerged and flew above his head.  
"I owe you a great deal Link," Fura said, "Remind me to repay you later"  
"How was that possible?" Saria asked in an awed voice.  
"It's a little known piece of fairy magic, I'll tell you about it later, let's just take care of Link first," Navi replied. Link unsteadily got to his feet; Ruto ran over and slipped a slim arm around Link's waist to support him.  
"Are you okay?" she asked.  
"I'll be fine," he replied, brushing her off and balancing precariously on one foot. They helped him get to the healer's room, but the Gerudo was nowhere to be found, so they sat Link down on a chair and tended to his wounds themselves. Zelda walked up to him and pulled the torn and blood stained tunic away from his skin and ripped a huge hole in it so she could access his wound. Link began to protest.  
"Oh hush," she said absently. Saria removed one of his boots and took his foot in her hands.  
"What are you doing?" he asked her.  
"You've sprained your ankle, stop fussing," she replied. Zelda, in the meantime, had begun to put pressure on his ribs by putting one hand on his back, and the other on his front and squeezing them together.  
"Ow! What was that for?"  
"Well, you've cracked some ribs, had your chest slashed and you've sprained an ankle, very nicely done," Zelda smiled. Link shrugged, causing him to wince in pain.  
"I do my best." Saria rolled her eyes and proceeded to patch up the battered Link with Zelda.

It was in the late afternoon when Ruto, Zelda, Link, Saria and Fura were sitting in Nabooru's chamber on big, comfy cushions. Nabooru sat cross-legged with a goblet of wine in one hand and the tip of her hair in the other. Link half dozed on his cushion, exhausted from his exertions and the various medicines Saria had filled him up with. Ruto had fallen asleep, and she lay on her back with her fins twitching ever so slightly. Zelda and Saria sat on either side of Link with bowls of soup in their laps. Chat and Navi were seated on their own cushion with a plate of food they had dragged away from the semi comatose Link. Fura sat opposite Link and next to Nabooru. She had barely touched her food and her eyes kept flitting over in Link's direction. Saria caught her gaze, causing Fura to wink at her. Saria wasn't sure what she was doing, but she knew it involved Link in some way and she quietly laughed to herself.  
"What?" Link slurred suddenly.  
"Nothing Link, Saria just laughed," Zelda said. Link shook his head in an attempt to clear the fog that filled it.  
"What was in all that stuff you poured into me?" he asked Saria.  
"A few of the tonics had a tranquillizing effect to stop your wounds from hurting so much," Saria replied.  
"Where's my tunic? I don't like these clothes," he mumbled. Link was dressed in some baggy Gerudo pants and a shirt.  
"I think they make you look very handsome, don't they Fura?" Nabooru laughed, clapping Fura across her back.  
"Oh, of course," Fura said jokingly. Ruto suddenly jerked awake.  
"What's going on?" she groaned.  
"Nothing," Fura said quickly. Ruto narrowed her eyes suspiciously and moved her cushion closer to Link, who grew wary at Ruto's close proximity.  
"You did extremely well today Link," Zelda congratulated him.  
"Very well indeed," Saria added, "I'll have to ask you about the wings and all when you're not so...out of it."  
"Hey Fura," Nabooru said slyly, "Perhaps you should give the hero a congratulatory kiss for saving your life."  
"Well, he does deserve some reward, but I don't think he's quite good enough to be kissed by me," Fura said. Ruto's face went red with anger.  
"You've got that right!" she declared, "Link's engaged to me, only I am allowed to do things like that, besides, you wouldn't know how to kiss a man in the first place!" she said, crossing her arms. Fura looked up suddenly. How dare that little fish girl question her abilities!  
"I can kiss five hundred times better than you, dreaming bream!" she shouted in defiance.  
"No you can't!" Ruto shouted back. Saria and Zelda regarded the exchange with amusement and Link absently scratched one of his ears.  
"Yes I can!"  
"Can't!"  
"Can!"  
"Prove it then!"  
"Fine!" Fura bellowed and got to her feet. Ruto suddenly realised her blunder, but her pride wouldn't let her stop Fura. Link couldn't help but feel that something was wrong, he saw Fura approaching him with a smug smile on her face, and he had heard Ruto and her arguing about something he couldn't make sense of in his current state. He looked either side of him and saw Saria grinning broadly, and Zelda giving him a strange, almost worried look. Fura had reached Link and she let her arms drop to her sides.  
"Link, could you stand up for a second?" she asked. Link couldn't think of any reason why he couldn't, so he drowsily got to his feet, wincing slightly because his ankle was still sore. Fura raised her arms and held onto Link's shoulders firmly. As Fura began to draw Link towards her, realisation dawned on him and all effects of the tonics Saria had given him vanished, but it was one second too late. To Link's absolute horror, Fura opened her mouth to meet his and fixed him with a searing kiss. Link's body went stiff as a board, his arms, which he had half raised to push Fura away, were frozen in mid air and he clenched and unclenched his hands convulsively. He tried to pull away, but Fura held him firmly.  
"Oh my God!" Ruto wailed. Link's eyes were open wide, and his pupils were but tiny black dots in seas of blue. Fura seemed to be enjoying herself immensely, but Link was terrified. He had been kissed before (once was more than enough for him, courtesy of Ruto) but this was something different. He suddenly felt something slide into his mouth and he went even more rigid and held his breath in sheer panic.  
"Is she doing what I think she is?" Zelda gaped.  
"Wow," replied Saria. Ruto, in the meantime, was in hysterics and she chewed on her fingernails with a vengeance. Link's knees suddenly gave out and he dropped to the floor, much to Fura's disappointment. Ruto rushed over, elbowing Fura out of the way, and dropped to her knees at Link's side. Link was on his hands and knees and he was breathing in short, strangled breaths. His heart felt like it was going to explode and he crawled over to his cushion and huddled up behind it. Ruto sat back on her cushion and glared at Fura with terrible intensity.  
Saria and Zelda sat with their mouths agape. Fura smiled at Ruto triumphantly.  
"Told you," she said.  
"That was quite a show," Navi commented.  
"Certainly was," said Chat. Zelda and Saria had regained their composure.  
"I didn't expect Fura to be so bold!" Zelda gasped.  
"Neither did I, but Link's reaction was very strange, not something you'd expect from a first real kiss," Saria said.  
"You mean that was his first? What about all the times with Ruto?" Zelda asked.  
"Those weren't anything compared to what Fura just did."  
"But that was his first?" she asked again.  
"Ever since I met him, he's avoided certain forms of contact with girls, he's very shy and a big prude." Nabooru suddenly clapped her hands together.  
"WOOOOOOHOOOOOO!!! Way to go Fura!" she bellowed. Fura shrugged.  
"Just trying to make a point, Nabooru," she said modestly. Link turned to Zelda and tried to say something, but found it hard to speak.  
"What's wrong?" she asked. Link pointed in the direction of his room.  
"Bed."  
"You're going to bed? Okay then, goodnight Link," she said. Everyone else bade him goodnight.  
"Goodnight Link, pleasant dreams," Fura said sweetly as he walked through the door. Link turned and looked at her with an expression that reminded Zelda of an animal being hunted, before he ran off down the hallways of the Gerudo Fortress with a storm in his mind.


	9. Skyward

**Chapter 8 - Skyward**

_To the Five he must give aid  
__Lest time itself become unmade  
__The Ruler, The Stone, The Thief, The Forest Guide, The One From Deep  
__With each assisted, with him they shall keep  
__The One of Many shall hide his face  
__When the Five doth stand in place  
__Behind the shadow doth he stand  
__The power of the Dark God in his hand_

Link was standing in a field full of big, comfy, soft beds with side tables next to each one covered in plates of food. He ran like a child in a sweetshop, taking in all the wonderful dishes and beds before him. He saw one bed that was so big; he could barely climb onto it. The table next to it was covered in the most delicious looking cakes and pastries on it he had ever seen. He settled into the soft quilt and reached over for one of the tasty morsels and was about to bite into it when everything vanished. It took him a few moments to realize he had been dreaming. He groaned and opened his eyes slowly to allow the light to enter them gently. He could vaguely see a blurry shape in front of his face and he rubbed his eyes to clear them. He suddenly realized it was Ruto kneeling over him.  
"Waaa!" he wailed in surprise, accidentally knocking her onto the floor.  
"Good morning to you too," she groaned, painfully rubbing her rump. Link looked over the side of the bed at her.  
"Sorry, it's not everyday I wake up with a Zora in the face." Ruto got to her feet.  
"Zelda wants us all to meet in Nabooru's chamber in a few minutes," she paused, "You looked like you were having an awfully good dream, was it about me perhaps?" she fluttered her eyelids.  
"No, it was about a perfect world." Link sighed wistfully. Ruto raised an eyebrow.  
"Get dressed and go to Nabooru's chamber, see you there," she said and left the room. Link ripped back the covers and looked at the clothes he was wearing in disdain.  
"I have to get my tunic back," he muttered to himself.

"I'm glad you're finally here," Zelda said to Link as he walked into Nabooru's chamber about fifteen minutes late.  
"Where were you?" Saria asked.  
"I had to stop by the kitchens for a bite to eat."  
"The cooks wouldn't have been too happy about that," said Nabooru.  
"What they don't know can't hurt them," Link shrugged. Navi kicked him in the back of the head.  
"You didn't even offer me any!" she squealed.  
"Link, the reason why we're here is because we'll be moving on soon, but we're not sure where to go next," Zelda said.  
"Well the last member of our jolly little team is someone called "The Stone", reason stands that whoever it is could be a Goron," Link suggested.  
"You're probably right, but we should wait for our mysterious messenger to give us the next riddle." Fura suddenly came flouncing into the room.  
"You're even later than Link," said Nabooru, "Where have you been?"  
"I was just talking to mother about some..." she glanced at Link, "Personal matters." Nabooru seemed to understand the meaning behind the comment, but it evaded everyone else. Link looked at her warily and she gave a cheerful wave, sending a shiver up his spine.  
"Oh Link, your tunic has been repaired, why you wanted it done so quickly puzzles me, those clothes you're wearing look fine on you," Nabooru said, tossing his green clothes over to him.  
"But they're girl's clothes, and besides, this tunic and I have been through a lot together." He left the others to change and returned a few minutes later. He sat down near Saria and ran his fingers through his unruly hair and jammed his cap down over it. Saria looked at him crossly.  
"If you're not going to do it properly, don't do it at all! Come here." Link looked at her in puzzlement, so Saria sat on a cushion behind him and pulled out her small comb.  
"Oh no," Link groaned.  
"Oh hush, I don't do this very often, you should be thankful you have such nice hair." She pulled of his cap and began to run the comb through his hair. She suddenly stopped and quickly stood to her feet as if she had just remembered something.  
"Oh, I need water! Don't you move," she said pointing a slender finger at Link. She rushed off down one of the corridors in search of some water.  
"What are you all smiling at?" Link snapped at the rest of them.  
"You and Saria, it's so funny the way you act," laughed Zelda.  
"I'm laughing," Link muttered in a voice dripping with sarcasm. Saria returned with a bowl of water and resumed her position behind Link. Saria now found it much easier to pull the comb through the more tangled parts of Link's hair now that it was wet. Saria hummed to herself as she went. After a while she knelt in front of him and combed from the front, occasionally holding his chin and touching up his hair until it was to her satisfaction.  
"How about we do this everyday?" Saria suggested  
"How about we don't because it will just get messy again anyway," said Link.  
"No," came Saria's firm reply.  
"What did I do to deserve this?" he asked no one in particular. Nabooru laughed boisterously.  
"Don't feel so down kid, you're travelling with four beautiful girls, what's to be upset about?"  
"Where do I begin?" Link muttered. Saria flicked his ear. Thwack.  
"Don't be rude."  
"Yes mother."  
Thwack.  
"Don't talk back."  
"Don't flick my ears."  
Thwack.  
"Are we learning anything?"  
"Yes, stay away from green ear biting mosquitoes," Link said and rolled out of the way and stood up.  
"What are we going to do with you?" Zelda sighed.  
"Not much I hope," Link replied.  
"Right," exclaimed Nabooru, "Let's have breakfast, you'll need lots of energy if you're leaving today."  
"How very right you are, Revered Nabooru," came a very familiar voice from the corner of the room. Nabooru spun around and produced a dagger from her waist. The cloaked figure was standing in the corner, calmly appraising them.  
"It's okay Nabooru, that's the one who gives us the riddles," Zelda said. Nabooru sheathed the dagger cautiously.  
"My congratulations, Link, on a job well done," the figure said to Link. Link inclined his head.  
"So you're the mysterious messenger, not much to look at," Fura said in an offhand manner.  
"Up front as always Thief," replied the figure, "I bring you the next riddle, so listen well:

_To far flung reaches of Hyrule you must travel,  
__For only there will the riddle unravel.  
__The Stone lies somewhere in these lands,  
__Recognise him by his work worn hands.  
__Your first stop is the place where land meets sky,  
__But the milk of proposal is first needed for wounded eye.  
__For better or worse, one shall become two,  
__But fear not, as the borrowed half shall be returned to you."_

"That's it?" Fura demanded, "That isn't a lot to go on."  
"We've gotten this far with them, and it seems The Stone might not be a Goron after all, it will become clear eventually," Ruto assured her.  
"Thanks again, but who are you?" Saria asked. The figure seemed to smile, though his face was not visible.  
"You will find out soon enough," he said before ghosting through the wall.  
"By Din! He just melted into the wall!" Fura gasped.  
"Well, we've got the next riddle, how about we discuss it over breakfast?" Link suggested, rubbing his hands together with his mind already following the thought of food.

"Gruel?" Link asked dejectedly after seeing what had been placed in front of him.  
"Eat it all up, it's good for you, and it's called porridge," Saria said smugly. Link poked at the steaming bowl with his spoon.  
"Don't play with it," Saria chided him.  
"Can I at least put some honey on it?"  
"I suppose, but not too much." Link reached for the honey pot and dragged it across the table towards him, whereupon he tipped almost half the contents onto his breakfast.  
"Hey! Not that much!" Saria growled, swiping the pot from Link's hands. He stirred the huge glob of honey until it had mixed in with his breakfast.  
"That's a bit better," he said after spooning some into his mouth. Zelda shook her head and continued to eat her breakfast.  
"You're a real class act kid," Nabooru said with a chuckle. Link just looked at her and mouthed at his food. Fura looked over at him.  
"Link, can you give me a kiss?" she asked. Link did a double take and toppled backwards in his chair and crashed to the floor. A few moments later his face appeared at the edge of the table looking very white.  
"What?" he asked shakily.  
"I said, can you give me some cress, you know, watercress? In that bowl there," she said again. Link relaxed noticeably.  
"What did you think she said?" Ruto asked.  
"Uh...nothing, don't worry." Zelda giggled.  
"I think I can guess, he thought you wanted..." Zelda was suddenly cut off by Link reaching across the table and clamping a hand across her mouth.  
"Don't give her any ideas!" he whispered to her. Zelda nodded and Link let go. He climbed back into his seat where he noticed Zelda whispering something to Saria. The Kokiri girl gave a tinkling laugh and looked knowingly at Link, who had dropped his head into his hands.  
"Anyway, where do you think our next destination will be?" Fura asked. Zelda looked pensive for a few minutes.  
"I've been thinking about what our "friend" told us before, and I think he's referring to the border lands of Hyrule."  
"Then what's the first place we go to?" Ruto asked.  
"That part's easy, the riddle says, "Your first stop is the place where land meets sky", and I think it's referring to the kingdom of Windhill."  
"Where's that?"  
"It's located far to the north, on a giant floating land mass, the whole place is one big city."  
"A floating city?"  
"Yes, there's a great crystal in the heart of the palace that keeps it afloat."  
"If it floats then how do we get to it?"  
"Don't worry about that, it's quite easy." Fura nodded at Zelda's explanation.  
"But first we have to go to Lon-Lon Ranch to get some milk," Link said quickly.  
"Why?"  
"Remember the part in the riddle? 'But the milk of proposal is first needed for wounded eye' we need some milk from Lon-Lon."  
"How do you know its Lon-Lon's milk?" Zelda asked.  
"Well...it's a long story, involving a portly ranch owner and some chickens, that's all I'm saying...Saria, will you stop that!" Link snapped at Saria, who was sitting across from him making kissing noises. Zelda and Saria cracked up laughing.  
"Is there something here that I'm not getting?" Ruto asked hotly.  
"Keep your pants on fish girl, it's only a joke, that I too don't get," Fura turned to Saria. "What's so funny?"  
"Why don't you explain Link?" Saria said, smiling broadly.  
"Why do you and Zelda always do this to me?" he groaned. Zelda leaned over the table and pinched his cheek.  
"Cause' we like you silly!" she squealed. Link scowled.  
"Well, what's the joke, it's not about me is it?" Fura said darkly. Link gulped.  
"Well...uh, you see it, oh...and away I go!" Link leaped over the table and went for the door. Unfortunately for him, Fura was expecting this and she grabbed Link's foot as he went past, sending him crashing to the ground.  
"Are you okay?" Ruto gasped.  
"Just peachy," Link grunted.  
"Aaaaawwww, want me to kiss it better?" said Zelda in a mocking tone.  
"You're all going to kill me one day," Link sighed.

They set out for Lon-Lon Ranch in the afternoon, with fresh supplies and a Gerudo escort to the desert boundary. Fura's mother and Nabooru had bade them farewell and wished them the best of luck on their journey. Once they had reached the boundary, the Gerudo bid them farewell and went back to the Gerudo Fortress.  
"Which way is Lon-Lon Ranch?" Fura asked.  
"It's right in the centre of Hyrule field, all we have to do is follow one of the paths, most of them lead there anyway," Zelda told her.  
"I've never been out of the desert before, what's the rest of Hyrule like?"  
"A bit more interesting that sand and rock," Link, said.  
"How far to the ranch?" Ruto asked, sidling up to Link.  
"Most of the day, the ground's pretty much flat, so it won't take us too long," he said, edging away from Ruto. They walked in silence for a while, but Link knew it wouldn't last, and sure enough the inevitable chatter rose from the girls he was travelling with. He sighed and quickened his pace so that he was in the lead. It was going to be a long trip.  
It was dark by the time they arrived at the entrance to the ranch and Link was ready to drop. All the walking and the fact that his wounds had not completely healed had worn Link out. All the lights were on and voices could be heard inside the farmhouse.  
"Well, it looks like they're still awake," said Zelda, "Why don't you knock, Link? You know the, better than any of us." Link rapped his knuckles on the big wooden door. There was the sound of footsteps and the door swung open to reveal Talon in his work overalls.  
"Well, if it isn't Link the forest kid!" he boomed in a friendly tone, "Why don't you and your friends come on in?" Link thanked him and motioned for everyone to go inside. Talon closed the door behind them. Inside it was bright and homely, a fire burned merrily away in the fireplace and Ingo sat at the table with a mug of something that resembled alcohol.  
"Talon, this is Saria, Ruto, Princess of the Zoras, Fura (wicked witch of the Gerudo)," he whispered to Talon, "And Princess Zelda of Hyrule." Talon looked awestruck.  
"Princess Zelda and Princess Ruto? In my house? I gotta sit down!" he lumbered over to the table and sat across from Ingo, who was equally dumbstruck.  
"Talon, there's no need to feel shocked, just think of us as some of Link's friends," Zelda said warmly. Ingo drained his mug.  
"Where's Malon?" Link asked.  
"She's out in the corral, she'll be in, in a few minutes, take a seat," Talon offered, motioning to some chairs at the back of the large room. Link fetched them and put them out so the others could sit down.  
"I guess Malon wasn't kidding when she said you were going to see the princess all those months ago," Talon laughed. Link got a chair for himself and plonked down on it, letting his sword and shield clank to the floor when he unbuckled them. He gave a groan of relief and slumped back in the wooden chair.  
"I think I'll go tend to the horses," Ingo mumbled, and left awkwardly. Talon watched him go.  
"Hmm, looks like Ingo's a bit uncomfortable being in your presence, your majesties," Talon observed.  
"Please Talon, just Ruto and Zelda," Zelda smiled. Talon looked across to Link.  
"So what brings you to Lon-Lon Ranch?" he asked.  
"To tell you the truth, we need some milk, and the milk we need is milk from Lon-Lon." Talon scratched his beard thoughtfully.  
"Well you're welcome to have some, but it will have to be tomorrow when the cows are milked, so you're welcome to stay the night," he offered.  
"Thanks Talon, we just might do that." The door suddenly swung open and Malon stepped in.  
"Sorry I'm late dad, I was just putting Epona in her stall and...Fairy Boy!" she cried happily. Malon rushed over to where Link was sitting.  
"Hello Malon, how are you?"  
"I'm great! Who are all your friends?"  
"This is Zelda, Ruto, Saria and Fura, that other fairy is Chat, and you've met Navi before."  
"So you really did get to see the princess after all," she said slyly, nudging him in the arm with her elbow. Ruto huffed grumpily.  
"What's wrong with her?" Malon whispered.  
"Well...she gets kinda jealous sometimes, she thinks that we're uh...engaged," he whispered back. Malon let out a rich laugh and slapped him across the back.  
"Engaged already? But what about ours?" she joked. Ruto's face went red with rage and Zelda had to calm her down.  
"That's why it was called the 'Milk of Proposal', I won a game here and Talon said I could marry Malon, he was joking of course." Ruto seemed to calm down, but she had fixed Malon with a flinty stare.  
"Are any of you hungry?" Talon asked. He got the affirmative from everyone present.  
"Well, how 'bout some steak? I got more than enough to go around, and Malon doesn't eat as much as she should, she's wasting away."  
"Dad!" Malon hissed. Talon laughed and went to prepare the food.

After they had eaten their fill (Link had no objections to finishing off what the others couldn't eat) they decided it would probably be a good idea to get some rest.  
"You can all sleep in my room," Malon suggested, pointing her thumb in the direction of the stairs.  
"I'll go in the barn then," Link said, turning for the door.  
"No way! You'll freeze! Come on, you can sleep in my room too, we won't peek," she giggled.  
"Thanks all the same, but..." he was cut off by Ruto, who had begun to shunt him up the stairs.  
"Can't let my fiancée get all cold can we?" she said with a devilish grin. Link sighed. It was going to be an awkward night.  
Malon set up their beds, which consisted of a few mattresses placed on the floor of her room. Link waited outside her door while the others got into bed.  
"You can come in now!" called Malon. Link cautiously opened the door a little and stuck his head in. They all had their blankets up to their necks. Link narrowed his eyes suspiciously.  
"No funny business, especially from you, you and you," he said sternly, pointing at Saria, Fura and Ruto. Saria giggled from under her blanket. He saw that his bed was right in the middle of everyone else's.  
"This should be over here," he muttered, dragging it as far away from them as he could, which wasn't far due to the limited space.  
"You're such a prude!" Malon laughed.  
"What? Just because you have no shame," Link muttered. Zelda laughed.  
"All of you close your eyes and don't look!" he commanded, blushing furiously. They all turned over while Link got to his underclothes and raced under the covers.  
"There," he huffed. Malon blew out the candle, plunging the room into darkness. Link sighed and closed his eyes. He could hear whispering and giggling coming from the four girls.  
"Navi?" Link whispered to the fairy, who had settled in his cap that lay on the floor.  
"Yes?" she murmured sleepily.  
"Keep an eye on them, make sure they don't try anything funny."  
"Sure, whatever you say." Link rolled over and prepared to go to sleep. A sudden tickling sensation in his foot brought him to attentiveness.  
"Stop that Ruto," he mumbled. A fresh bout of giggling and tittering followed. Link reached over and grabbed Navi, who suddenly flared into brightness. He held her like a lantern and her glow reached all around the room.  
"Yes?" Saria asked innocently. Link narrowed his eyes.  
"I'm watching you, all of you," he said. He settled down and closed his eyes and hearing no other sounds, he slowly drifted off to sleep. He was almost asleep when there was the sudden sound of feet rushing across the floor. Link felt hands clammy wrap around his face and moist lips pressing against his. Link made choking noises and flailed about until his lips were released with a popping noise. Navi lit up again and bathed the room in her soft glow. Link looked at each of his friends, all of whom were grinning like Cheshire cats.  
"Ruto!" Link hissed, his ears burning.  
"Yes my love?" she answered sweetly.  
"Don't do that!"  
"Do what?" she asked innocently.  
"You know what I'm talking about!"  
"When we're married, will you be like this when we try...things of another nature?" Link almost died of embarrassment then and there.  
"What! How can you say that! Oh my God!" he cried, face aflame.  
"Don't be such a prude!" Saria laughed, "She's only joking, you're such a serious boy!"  
"Someone in this group needs to be," he muttered.  
"Don't be such a smart-alec" said Zelda  
"Can we please just go to sleep?" he begged.  
"Oh all right, goodnight," Malon said, with a touch of disappointment in her voice.  
"Link?" came Fura's voice from the darkness.  
"Yes?"  
"Sleep with one eye open, you wouldn't want any more surprises..." she purred. Link gulped.  
"Fura! You're not supposed to warn them, it gives them a chance to escape!" Zelda said in a mock-serious voice. For Link, morning suddenly seemed a very long way away.

The first rays of sunlight shone through the gaps in Malon's curtains like blades. Link stirred in his sleep and opened his eyes a fraction. He hadn't slept very well, Ruto kept encroaching on his space in her sleep and Fura's little comment had kept him up for half the night. He could hear the others sleeping around him as he groggily sat up. Link pulled his tunic and hat on (under the covers) and snuck out of the room. The door latch clicked shut and Link breathed a sigh of relief before creeping down the stairs. Seeing that Talon was not around Link went to the corral to spend some time with Epona. The young horse was pleased to see him and nuzzled up against him when he approached her. Link climbed onto her back and nudged her sides with his feet. Link guided her around the corral at a medium pace, occasionally jumping the small fences that dotted the enclosure. Link spent the majority of the morning with the horse, and it wasn't until he could smell the scent of a hot breakfast wafting from the farmhouse that he dismounted and ran back to the house.  
"You're up early I see," Zelda said when he came through the door. Link crossed the room to where she was sitting at the table with Malon, Fura, Saria and Ruto. He pulled up a chair and sat down near Saria.  
"I think that's the last night I'm sleeping in the same room as all of you," Link said accusingly.  
"Didn't our little prude sleep very well?" Malon teased. Link rolled his eyes at her.  
"You're so funny, you know that?"  
"Not as funny as you when Ruto kissed you last night!" Saria laughed.  
"Ugh, the vilest night of my life," he shuddered. Fura reached across the table and belted him in the side of the head.  
"Ow! What was that for?"  
"You should feel honoured that a little skunk like you could be graced with having me sleeping in even the same house as you," she said loftily.  
"I'd rather be a skunk than a stinker," he muttered to himself. Fura shot him a death glare. Talon suddenly burst into the room balancing six plates in his hands and on his arms. Each was piled up with bacon, eggs, and toast. Link looked at them longingly as Talon placed them on the table.  
"There you go kids, dig in!" the portly man boomed. Link ravaged his food while the others delicately ate theirs.  
"You cook a mean breakfast Talon!" Link said appreciatively between mouthfuls.  
"I'm just glad someone here eats what's put in front of them," he said, looking directly at Malon.  
"Dad! I keep telling you that I can't eat as much as you!" Malon groaned. Link finished his food well before the others and took his plate into the kitchen and rinsed it off. He returned just as Talon put a bottle of milk on the table.  
"Here you go, freshly milked this morning," Talon said proudly, tapping the bottle.  
"Thank you Talon, is there any way we can repay you?" Zelda asked.  
"No, no! I couldn't ask for anything in return little lady, your thanks is payment enough!" Zelda inclined her head in appreciation.

It was eventually time for them to leave for Windhill and everyone gathered (with the exception of Ingo) outside the farmhouse.  
"Be sure to visit again, all of you," Malon said.  
"Nice seein' you again Link, goodbye all of you," Talon smiled.  
"Goodbye Malon, Talon, see you again!" Link called as the small group left the ranch. With the milk in hand they entered Hyrule Field once more.  
It was a pleasant spring day, the sun was shining, the birds were chirping and there wasn't a cloud in the sky.  
"Pick up the pace!" Fura barked, snapping Link out of his revere. Link quickened his pace so as not to invoke the wrath of the Furious Fura. Link sighed and quickened his pace. Link didn't dislike Fura, but he wasn't entirely comfortable with her. One minute she would be accusing him of being incompetent and unworthy, the next she was making little suggestions and whatnot about little intimate things, things that didn't appeal to Link at all, in fact, the frightened him somewhat.  
"What a wonderful day," Saria said blissfully. Chat suddenly thumped into her companion's head.  
"Don't look now, but I think it's going to get worse!" she jingled. They all looked up to see a group of large birds flying towards them. Link and Fura readied their weapons, but Zelda stopped them.  
"Wait! I don't think they're going to attack us!" They all looked again to see figures waving to them from atop the five great birds. They circled wide and landed with a flurry of feathers right next to the startled children. The riders jumped to the ground and approached them. There were two men and three women, all of who seemed to be in their mid-twenties. One of the men stepped forward from the group; he was quite tall with short black hair and chiselled features.  
"Greetings!" he said, "It's good to finally meet you!"  
"Who are you?" Link asked, sheathing his sword.  
"I'm sorry, I forget myself," he apologised, "I am Thello, and this is Ollene, Rielle, Essa and Azerim, we're from Windhill." Zelda looked slightly startled.  
"But that's where we're going!" Azerim stepped forward, he was slightly shorter that Thello, but he was leaner and it looked like he had had a few scrapes in his lifetime as scars lined his bare arms.  
"We know, we were sent to collect you," he said with a smile.  
"But how did you know?" Saria asked.  
"We're some of the few people who know about your journey, we were told by the city elders that you would one day come to our city," Essa explained. She was of average height with tanned skin and silky black hair.  
"Why don't we get going? It will take us until tomorrow morning by air to get to Windhill," Thello said. Link looked at the birds with a certain apprehension.  
"It would take you weeks to go by foot," said Essa. Link reluctantly agreed.  
"Okay! Who wants to go with whom?" Azerim asked. Link looked up at Navi.  
"I don't know about you, but I think I'll go with Azerim, he looks the most sensible out of all of them," he whispered.  
"Too late," Navi said with a smile. Link looked back to see the only free space left was with Rielle. She was about the same height as Azerim with short blonde hair. He gave a pleading look to Zelda, who was sitting on Azerim's bird, but she shook her head and mouthed the words: "It's for your own good." Link wasn't entirely sure what she meant by that, and he didn't have time to ponder it as the buxom young woman smiled and lifted him onto the bird and sat him down in front of her.  
"Hold on tight!" yelled Thello as the birds flapped their great wings and thrust themselves into the air. Link held on for dear life as the bird (under Rielle's command) looped and twirled through the air.  
"Ahh! Please stop!" he shouted. Rielle laughed and slowed the bird down with a tug on its reigns.  
"What's wrong? A boy like you should be more adventurous!" she teased.  
"I'm adventurous! I just don't like overdoing it," he said indignantly.  
"Link's shy around strange women!" Zelda shouted from over to the right.  
"Hey!" he shouted back.  
"Don't worry Link, I still love you!" came Ruto's call.  
"Oh man," Link groaned and buried his face in the back of the bird's neck.  
"Oho!" Rielle smiled, "A bit of a Casanova are we?"  
"Not in the slightest, thank you very much, Ruto's under the mistaken impression that we're engaged," Link mumbled.  
"Wow! Engaged at your age? You don't waste any time!"  
"I said 'under the mistaken impression'!"  
"Come on! Can't you take a joke? We'll be flying for the whole night, so why don't we tell each other about ourselves?" she laughed.  
"I can hardly wait," Link muttered. Rielle pulled his cap down over his eyes.  
"Don't be a stick in the mud! Here, take this," she said, reaching into a pouch tied around the bird's neck and pulling out a small blanket.  
"Wrap this around yourself, it gets cold this high at night."  
"Thanks," Link said gratefully, wrapping the blanket around himself. He noticed that his friends had similar blankets wrapped around them. Saria waved from over on Essa's bird and Link waved back, shivering slightly as they climbed higher in the sky and soared over the Death Mountain Range.


	10. Trapped

**Chapter 9 - Trapped**

_To the Five he must give aid  
__Lest time itself become unmade  
__The Ruler, The Stone, The Thief, The Forest Guide, The One From Deep  
__With each assisted, with him they shall keep  
__The One of Many shall hide his face  
__When the Five doth stand in place  
__Behind the shadow doth he stand  
__The power of the Dark God in his hand_

The first light of dawn shot over the horizon like a lance and bathed the great birds in a soft orange glow. The morning air was crisp and damp, and Link twitched involuntarily in his sleep.  
"Link? Link, wake up, we're almost there," Rielle said softly, gently shaking the boy from his slumber.  
"Mmmm," he moaned, pulling the blanket further around his shoulders. Rielle looked helplessly across at Zelda, who had just woken. Guessing at what was the problem, Zelda cupped her hands to her mouth.  
"Look out Link, Ruto's coming!" she shouted. Link suddenly jerked awake and looked around warily.  
"What?" he mumbled sleepily, "What's going on, where are we?"  
"We're almost at Windhill, it will only take us a few minutes to arrive," Rielle said. The pilots woke the others as Windhill came into view. It was enormous. The huge floating chunk of land floated in the air without a sound. At various points, water ran off in streamer like waterfalls. Almost all of the surface area was taken up by a large city; a lake and small patches of trees occupied the rest. Fura whistled in amazement.  
"It's like nothing I've ever seen before!" Ruto gasped.  
"It's really a sight to see, I would never have believed it was possible for something that big to just float there!" Saria exclaimed. The pilots simply smiled at each other and soared towards the great floating island of Windhill.

They were met by a procession of people on the landing platform. The five children grouped together nervously.  
"Don't worry, they only think that the princess has come to visit with a few friends," Thello assured them. Zelda smiled and waved to the crowd, as did Ruto, Saria and Fura. Link simply stood at the back and folded his arms.  
"You should wave too," Navi chimed, "It wouldn't hurt to be a little polite!" Link simply rolled his eyes at her. The pilots led them down a ramp way between the thronging crowds. Link observed that the buildings were constructed mainly of cut stone, with ornate gardens and plants growing from almost every windowsill and rooftop. Fountains and ornaments were a common feature, but Link found it all a bit too overdone. He also noticed that a great majority of the crowd were young children of around his age.  
"Where are we going?" he asked Saria who was walking alongside him.  
"To the palace, I think, we're going to meet the royal family of Windhill," she replied. Link nodded and continued walking, feeling a little intimidated by all the people.  
"Here we are," said Azerim, gesturing towards the palace. If Hyrule Castle was big, then Windhill Castle was dinosauric. Link craned his neck to see to the very top. The castle stretched out along the outside boundary of the city. Huge spires and turrets jutted out all along its great length. Link couldn't even begin to hazard a guess at how many rooms the place contained. As they neared the great ornately decorated steel door at the front of the palace, it burst open and a procession of soldiers marched out and formed two straight lines. After they had halted, the rotund king and beautiful queen of Windhill came forth to meet them.  
"Princess Zelda! It's so wonderful to see you again!" the king said in a deep voice.  
"Yes, it's been so long, the last time you were here you were but a tiny baby," the queen smiled.  
"King Morgan, Queen Isabella, it's good to see you too, though I can't really remember my last visit," Zelda said warmly.  
"And who are these darling little friends of yours?" Isabella asked. Fura bristled at the remark, but was calmed down by Saria.  
"This is Ruto, princess of the Zoras," Zelda said. The king and queen greeted Ruto warmly.  
"Saria, a member of the Kokiri."  
"The children that never grow up," Morgan said with a slightly wondrous tone.  
"Fura, a member of the Gerudo thieves." Isabella smiled warmly and touched Fura's blazing hair.  
"This one is a fierce fighter, beautiful too." Fura smiled to herself.  
"And this is Link, a Hylian raised as a Kokiri, and brave hero," Zelda said, putting her hand on his shoulder.  
"Nice to meet you young man," Morgan boomed, shaking Link's hand. Isabella approached him and looked him in the eyes. Link sensed something pass between them, as if she were looking into his very soul. Her eyes widened momentarily, then they seemed to relax as if she suddenly understood something.  
"Such a handsome boy, but I can sense something missing from you, something you have chosen to forsake due to an event in your life..." she said mysteriously. King Morgan began to bustle them into the palace.  
"Come inside and get comfortable, you can meet our daughter," he said.  
"Daughter?" Link asked, he blood seeming to drain away from his face.  
"Yes, Shera, she's eleven, probably around your age, I think she'll be very pleased to meet all of you," the queen said. Zelda nudged Link in the side and winked encouragingly. Link scowled at her.  
"Why can't royal families have sons instead of daughters? It's not fair!" he said quietly.  
"It's because we're so much nicer to look at instead of some grubby little boy, besides, male births are not as common as female ones," Zelda smirked at him.  
"I'd rather be a grubby little boy than a skunk, have you actually smelled that perfume and junk you people put on yourselves?" Link artfully skipped out of Zelda's reach as she tried to casually backhand him across the head. Fura, who was just behind the king and queen, turned around and glowered at him. Link immediately drooped his head and muttered to himself as they followed the king and queen into the palace.

The interior was huge. It was like they had walked into a man made cave. They stood in what was the main lobby area. Almost everything was made out of polished marble with rich tapestries hanging from many of the walls. There was a fountain positioned in the centre of the massive room that made a pleasant splashing noise as water streamed into it via a carved fish statue. Behind the fountain was a wide staircase that branched off in opposite directions and lead to two different landings, which in turn led to the upper floors of the palace.  
"This place is amazing!" Saria said in delight. Fura merely crossed her arms and humphed.  
"Give me a brick house or a tent any day." The queen started up the stairs.  
"I'll bring our daughter to meet you, I won't be a moment." Link looked about him as if looking for some place to hide, then he got an idea.  
"Your majesty, for certain reasons of which I am not permitted to say, I need to disguise myself," he said slyly.  
"But of course, fear not reprisal from anyone in the palace," the king said in an understanding tone.  
"Except me," Zelda growled at him. Link stuck his tongue out at her and pulled the Deku mask from his tunic. As soon as it touched his face, Link screamed in pain as a bright light was emitted from his body. Fura's mouth hung open wide as in Link's place was a small Deku child.  
"By Din! How did he do that?" she gasped.  
"It's a magic mask, I'm sure Link will be all too happy to tell you about it later," Zelda grumbled.  
"You are indeed a strange lad," said the king in an awed voice.  
"Not as strange as the company I keep." Saria rapped him across the head with her knuckles. The soft tread of footsteps caught their attention. Descending the stairs was Isabella accompanied by her daughter, Shera. The Princess reflected her mother in almost every way. She wore a light blue dress and a diamond studded gold headdress, which kept her hair up in a flowing mass of fiery red coils. Her skin was white like milk and her eyes were a sparkling green. She approached them at the foot of the stairs.  
"Shera, meet the future monarch of all the kingdoms in Hyrule, Princess Zelda," Isabella said with a wave of her arm.  
"It is an honour to meet you, Princess," she said formally, "And who might your companions be?" Zelda introduced her friends, Shera greeting them warmly. Zelda finally got to Link.  
"And this..." she hesitated, "Is Link, don't be fooled by his appearance, he's not quite what he seems," she said dryly.  
"A pleasure to meet you, though I do find it strange that you should have a fairy, I thought it was only the Kokiri that had them," Shera noted, slightly puzzled.  
"Well, this one was abandoned, yeah, and I found her and we became friends," Link lied.  
"I must say that I've never met such a wide variety of races, a Zora, a Gerudo, a Kokiri and a Deku."  
"The pleasure's all mine," Ruto said with a smile.

Shera insisted that they went to a more fitting location, the royal gardens to be exact. The group strolled through flowers and lush ferns; the whole place was like a rainforest.  
"These are the most beautiful gardens I've ever seen!" said Fura appraisingly, gazing about herself.  
"That's because your idea of a garden is a couple of desert shrubs," Link commented.  
"If you're not careful, I'll dig a hole and stick you in it," she said menacingly. Shera listened to the exchange with some amusement.  
"I sense something happened between you two, something wonderful yet...terrifying, it is strange how to opposite things should be so close together," she said with some puzzlement. Fura smiled to herself, while Link narrowed his red eyes and padded over to the other side of the group.  
"I have a question," Saria said, "You seem to know what other people are feeling, or have felt, how is that so?"  
"The women of the royal family of Windhill have a special gift that allows them to see into the souls of people."  
"That's a very unusual gift," said Ruto.  
"We also have a connection with a certain elemental force, I'm connected with fire." She formed a ball of fire in her hand as if to emphasize the point.  
"So you can see into the souls of people, that's a pretty extraordinary thing, not even a Grand Diviner can do that," Fura said.  
"It's not as powerful as the gift that Zelda possesses, but it has its uses, some of which come into play in two days time," she said, clenching her fist and making the fire vanish.  
"What's happening in two days?" Link asked.  
"The Spring Festival! It's a festival devoted to the coming of spring, and the season of romance," she sighed dreamily. Link rolled his eyes and scoffed at the notion.  
"There's also a huge banquet, you're all invited of course," she added. Link's eyes lit up in anticipation. Shera proceeded to tell them about the festival and everything it involved.  
"Then just before the feast, a huge flower will rise out of the lake and open, and out shall step the Spring Fairy!"  
"Who's the Spring Fairy?" asked Ruto.  
"She's the Great Fairy of Spring, of course! She emerges once a year and casts a spell that makes everyone present full of love and happiness for just one night, the night of the banquet." To Link, it seemed that all the girls were practically in hysterics over this 'Spring Festival', even Fura, who wasn't quite as bubbly as the rest of them. Link decided that he'd probably never understand how they worked, or how they could get so excited over some fairy appearing. The fairy! Link made a mental note to keep away from the lake until the fairy had cast her spell, whatever it was. They continued to stroll through the gardens, but Link lagged behind the group a little so he could have a little talk with Navi.  
"Navi, do you know who this 'Spring Fairy' is?" he asked her, keeping his voice barely above a whisper.  
"I have heard of her, but I don't really know anything other than who she is," Navi replied. Link nodded, obviously thinking.  
"Navi, I want you to find any fairy fountains you can and ask the fairies in them all you can about the Spring Fairy, can you do that for me?"  
"Can do, partner," she replied with a little wink. Link watched her spiral into the sky and over the garden walls.  
"Coming Link?" Saria asked over her shoulder. He nodded and scurried after them on his stubby Deku legs, smiling to himself.

"It's a matter of principle!" a big burly red bearded man was saying when they re-entered the palace. He was talking to Thello by the fountain. They were arguing over something, and Thello seemed relieved when the small group arrived.  
"Ah, your highness, Undrak and I were just discussing the banquet, more specifically, how much there should be to drink at the banquet."  
"We need more ale! There won't be enough to go round if we don't tap some of the barrels in the cellar!" Undrak bellowed.  
"There will be plenty to go around, just not enough to get you roaring drunk," Thello said coolly.  
"That's what I mean! You have to get drunk when you drink ale, staying sober is...unheard of!"  
"Gentlemen, can you please continue this somewhere else? We have important guests," Shera asked pleasantly. Undrak took a deep breath and got his temper under control. Shera introduced them all to the big man and he greeted them kindly.  
"This is Undrak, captain of the Windhill army, he's not as scary as he looks, in fact, he's just a big teddy bear," Shera said sweetly, jumping into the man's arms and giving him a hug.  
"Please don't do that in public, Shera," he asked in a pained voice. She laughed and tugged at his large beard before dropping to her feet. Rielle suddenly came running into the room with a big grin plastered all over her face.  
"What are you so happy about?" Thello asked.  
"I've found someone to do all the floral arrangements for the banquet!" she squealed.  
"That's good then, I was almost getting worried," he replied placidly. She was about to retort, when she noticed something.  
"Hey, where's Link?" she asked. Link winced as the inevitable happened.  
"He's right there," Shera said, pointing to Deku-Link. Rielle looked puzzled.  
"Are we talking about the same Link? I'm talking about a Hylian named Link, you know, wears a green tunic with a sword and shield strapped to his back?"  
"I haven't seen anyone like that around here," Shera said, slightly confused. Zelda sighed.  
"Alright Link, take it off," she said. Link stood there doing nothing.  
"Fine," she said. She stepped forward and grabbed his snout, which probably wasn't a good idea, as he launched a volley of bubbles at her, drenching her face and most of her clothes.  
"Oh my," said Shera, suppressing a smile.  
"I've had enough of this," Fura said darkly and wrenched the Deku mask from Link's face. Link's body glowed white and increased in size until he was back to normal. Link blinked and snatched the mask back from the Gerudo girl and stuffed it into his tunic.  
"There you are," Rielle smiled, "Looking forward to the feast?"  
"Oh yes, I can hardly wait," Link said sarcastically.  
"I'm not sure I understand what's going on..." Shera said.  
"This is what Link really looks like," Zelda sighed, wringing out her hair, "He disguised himself as a Deku using a magic mask."  
"But why?" she asked. Everyone was silent for a while, and they were all looking at Link.  
"Why don't you tell her Link?" Saria said, folding her arms in front of her.  
"It's unimportant, don't worry about it..." he said, trying to wave it off. Shera, in the meantime, had recovered from her shock and was looking Link up and down. She narrowed her eyes slightly and placed her hands on either side of his head.  
"Hey, what are you do..." he froze as he felt Shera's presence probing into his mind. He suddenly lurched away and gave her a look of defiance.  
"Now I understand," she said in a knowing tone, "You were afraid of my reaction to you." Zelda raised an eyebrow.  
"Afraid?" Saria asked incredulously.  
"I was just looking out for my best interests, it's happened before and it could happen again, once is more than enough," he said flatly, glancing sidelong at Fura.  
"Don't you see? Mr. Hard-To-Get here is afraid of any affection directed at him, that's why he reacted so badly to Fura," the Princess continued.  
"How do you know that!?" Link demanded hotly.  
"We shared minds, remember? You'd be surprised what I know about you..." Link's face drained of colour, and he backed away slightly.  
"You're acting all funny, you weren't like this before," Link said shakily.  
"I was just being all regal because I didn't know you that well, but I'm tired of being all stuffy and hoity-toity."  
"This is all your fault Zelda, and you too Fura," Link said, pointing an accusing finger at them. Zelda smiled at him and Fura grinned maliciously.  
"I've done nothing other than trying to get natural events to flow properly," Zelda said. Link's expression grew somewhat angry.  
"Everyone! Calm down, the Spring Festival is in two days time, let's not get into a bad mood!" Rielle barked. Link muttered something of an apology, but made it a point to stand near Saria, the one person he felt wasn't scheming and planning something that involved him. Link pulled out the bottle of milk he had received from Talon and weighed it in his hand. What could it possibly be for? All he knew was that it was needed for some 'wounded eye', but he'd be damned if he knew what that meant. Link looked up to see Zelda, Fura and Shera whispering to each other. Zelda noticed this and gave a smile and a wave, and Link couldn't help shake off the feeling that they were plotting something that involved him.  
Shera showed them to their rooms personally. Each one was almost identical, but they were lavishly decorated and furnished. Link bounded headlong into his room and leaped onto the bed.  
"Ahhhhh yeah!" he said happily, "This is a real bed!" He got up and examined the rest of his room while the others were taken to theirs. It seemed normal enough, the odd floral arrangement here, a painting or tapestry hung there. He opened the big window that was situated on the wall opposite the door. He leaned out and looked around, noting with some surprise at how high up their rooms actually were. There was a small balcony outside, festooned with small potted plants. He noticed that he was just above the roof of another section of the palace, and if needed, he could drop off his balcony and climb to almost any part of the palace. He withdrew back into his room and closed the window. Just then, Saria stuck her head through the doorway.  
"Come on Link, we're all going to explore the city with Shera," she said excitedly. Link gave the room one last look before silently following his friend down the corridor to meet up with the others.  
"Hey, where's Navi?" Saria asked, noticing for the first time that the small fairy was no longer with them.  
"She's running an errand for me," Link said in an offhand manner. Saria thought nothing more of it as the two of them descended the stairs.

The city was crowded to say the least, and the small procession led by Shera received cheerful waves and bows of respect. Link followed mutely at the rear of the group with Azerim.  
The girls at the front of the group, including Rielle, talked and giggled girlishly amongst themselves.  
"This is not my idea of a good time," Link muttered. Azerim laughed.  
"You'd better get used to it, when you get married, things like this are bound to happen." Link snorted contemptuously.  
"Me? Married? You must be joking!"  
"It could happen some day," Azerim said, shrugging his shoulders.  
"I'm only ten, soon to be eleven, isn't it a little early to be talking about marriage?"  
"That's considered marrying age in Windhill, if a young couple chooses to, they can get married, with their parent's consent of course," Azerim explained.  
"Well, that will be a little hard for me then, I don't have any parents," Link said flatly. Azerim's expression became sombre.  
"I'm sorry," he said softly, "But how was it that you and Saria survived without parents?" Link looked at him sharply.  
"Saria is of no relation to me, I was raised as a Kokiri under the protection of the Deku Tree," Link stated.  
"Then..." Azerim started.  
"I have no blood to call my own, I'm the last surviving member of my family, as it shall be until the day I die." He said it in a voice so resolved and unemotional that Azerim actually shivered.  
Zelda, who was near the front of the group heard this, and suddenly felt a great surge of pity for the serious warrior boy that had come into her life mere months ago. Shera looked across at her with an understanding expression on her face.  
"Well," Shera said with a slight smile, "It looks like we need to do something about that." Zelda smiled to herself upon hearing that. Perhaps Link would finally get something he had been avoiding for most of his life.

"No more! Please!" Link wailed.  
"Stop that," Ruto snapped, "You're my man, and you need some decent clothes." Much to Link's disgust, they were shopping for clothes in a very large building. Link was currently being forced to try on various outfits for the Spring Festival.  
"Try this one," Ruto said, handing him a white robe and shoving him into the changing booth. Link looked at the robe he was holding. There was no way he would dress up like that, not in a million years. He sighed. At least Fura, Shera and Saria were off somewhere else looking for gowns or whatever.  
"Hurry up, let's see what you look like!" Zelda called. Link re-emerged from the booth, still dressed in his green tunic.  
"It won't fit," he lied.  
"Okay, then try this on instead." Even worse. It was another robe of a slightly different design, but it was coloured bright yellow. Link looked at it with a stunned expression.  
"I will not wear that," he said firmly. Zelda's steady gaze was unyielding.  
"Fine," he muttered, snatching the gaudy item of clothing and disappearing into the booth. Once inside, Link shook his head despairingly, until he caught sight of a small metal grill near the base of the wall against which the booth was built. Link scratched his chin thoughtfully. A moment later he had worked it loose and was crawling along a very narrow tunnel.  
"Ha! Try to get me to try on clothes will they? Looks like Link makes another daring escape," he snickered to himself.  
Back outside the booth, Zelda and Ruto were getting somewhat impatient.  
"Link, hurry up!" Ruto huffed, banging on the side of the booth.  
"If you don't come out, we'll just go in ourselves," Zelda said. Hearing no reply, they tore open the curtain, only to find a metal grill lying on the floor of the empty booth. Zelda seethed with rage.  
"AAAAAAHHHHH! I'm going to kill him!" she growled. Ruto looked at her strangely.  
"It's not like he hasn't done something like this before..." she said.  
"I know! But this time it interferes with my plans!" she ranted.  
"Plans?" Ruto asked suspiciously.  
"I'll explain later, come on, let's go find the others," she said, calming down slightly.  
Shera was almost as angry as Zelda when they told her about what happened.  
"So he's gone then?" she asked. Ruto nodded.  
"He slipped through a small tunnel, whatever do you have things like that built into your walls for?" the Zoran Princess asked.  
"They're used for ventilation to let fresh air in from outside," Shera explained, "He could be anywhere in the city by now."  
"I can go find him, drag him back if you like..." Fura suggested, clenching her fist for extra effect. Zelda considered that momentarily. While the mental image of a protesting Link being half dragged through the city by Fura did bring a smile to her lips, she decided against it.  
"You wouldn't know where to look," she said. They all drooped their heads, deep in thought. Azerim laughed suddenly.  
"What's so funny?" Shera asked huffily.  
"The way you're all acting is as if Link is a possession of yours," he smiled. Shera and the others looked at each other sheepishly.  
"Just give him a little time, I'm sure he'll come round, if anything the spell the Great Fairy casts will help change his mind," Rielle added.  
"Perhaps, but you don't know what he's like," Zelda said in an appealing tone, "My guess is that he's got something up his sleeve, he won't submit to anything like that without making a fuss."  
"And I've seen into his soul, he's got something planned all right, but he kept it so hidden away I wasn't able to see it," Shera added.  
"Maybe you should just...leave him alone?" Azerim suggested meekly. He was immediately the receptacle for about half a dozen flinty stares.  
"Forget it," he said.  
"My guess is that he's gone back to the palace, more specifically, to his room, let's just get him something to wear and take it back to him," Fura said, already heading for the door.

Link sighed. He was dirty and bleeding from a dozen or so small scrapes and scratches received from his little journey through the tunnel and he was only vaguely aware of the direction he was supposed to be heading in. He sighed again and wiped at a cut he had received across the bridge of his nose after banging into a steel pipe just outside the opening.  
"Nasty old Zelda, trying to ruin my day..." he mumbled to himself, shaking his head to clear all the dust and cobwebs that clung to his hair and cap. He reasoned that if he headed in the general direction of the palace, he would eventually get there. It was early afternoon and the sun was high in the sky, blasting its unforgiving heat down upon the city. While it wasn't quite as hot as the desert, Link found himself sweating like a pig and it was getting increasingly difficult to walk comfortably. He suddenly caught sight of one of the castle spires, and he ran towards it until he reached the main gate. A burly guard recognised him and let him enter the palace, where Undrak met him.  
"What have we here?" he laughed, "What happened to you, boy? You're filthy...and where are your friends?"  
"They're probably still out looking for clothes," Link said, a disgusted expression showing on his face. Undrak gave him a wry smile.  
"It was either them or me, so I escaped through some sort of tunnel, that's why I'm so dirty," he explained. Undrak burst out laughing again and clapped him across the back with a huge arm.  
"You know, you're probably going to be in a heap of trouble when they get back," he said, wiping a few tears from his eyes.  
"I'm always in trouble with at least one of them, what's one more time going to do?"  
"You're one in a million, now why don't you go have a bath and wash all the filth of you, you look like dust pile."  
"Not just yet, I think I'll spend some time in the gardens, I'm actually waiting for someone." Link scurried off towards the gardens with Undrak watching him go.  
The soft tinkle of falling water and the singing of small birds irritated Link for some reason. He put it all down to how it reminded him of the Spring Festival. He was lying underneath a large tree, idly throwing its seeds into a fountain. A soft tinkling, like a bell, suddenly sounded above where he was lying. He looked up to see Navi spiralling out of the sky, she seemed quite out of breath.  
"Navi!" he shouted. The fairy altered her course and came to rest on the boy's head.  
"Whew! Have I got news for you," she puffed. Link waited patiently for her to catch her breath.  
"Did you find out about the fairy?" he asked eagerly.  
"That and more, apparently some big flower emerges from the lake in the middle of the city on the night of the festival."  
"I know that much," Link said.  
"Let me finish," she snapped irritably, "Anyway, the Spring Fairy emerges and gives some kind of speech before casting some spell that affects anyone in the city."  
"What exactly does the spell do? I don't want anything unpleasant to happen."  
"It's rather a strange one, I've never encountered anything like it; the spell makes everyone all "lovey-dovey" as strange as that sounds."  
"WHAT? I thought Shera was embellishing her story, I didn't actually think anything like that was possible!"  
"I'm afraid it is, and the spell radius covers the entire city." Link thought for a while, gnawing nervously on a fingernail. He was about to say something when his ear was suddenly grabbed and pulled by someone.  
"YOW!" Link cried, his hands going to his ear in a feeble attempt to loosen the attacker's grip. He was whirled around to come face-to-face with five very cross looking young women. He noticed with some dismay that ear was in Fura's relentless grip.  
"Well young man, I'd say someone has some explaining to do," Shera said archly. Link smiled weakly.  
"Not this time Link," Zelda said in an icy tone. She stepped forward and brought her face mere millimetres from his.  
"Listen here mister, if you think you can wheedle out of things you find unpleasant, you're wrong, because I will hunt you down and I will find you." Link's face paled slightly.  
"Goes double for me, and I won't be as lenient as Zelda," Fura hissed into his ear, making him shiver. He looked at Saria with a pleading expression, but she merely smiled and shook her head.  
"I'm not helping you this time, you got into it, you get out," she said. Link looked imploringly at Ruto.  
"Sorry dear, but I have to agree with them, besides, I think there are certain benefits to be reaped from the effects of this festival," she said with a smug wink. Link looked shocked, and he grimaced at the thought of what might happen if he was caught by Ruto, her affection multiplied tenfold by the fairy's spell.  
"Now go have a bath, you look like a filthy little boy," Shera said, pointing at the castle.  
"You're all mean to me," he said sullenly.  
"We're just looking out for your best interests," Saria said with a shrug.  
"It's not my fault I find some Salute to Sentiment just a little bit sickening, it wouldn't really make that much of a difference if I wasn't there, would it?"  
"Yes it would, now go!" Zelda snapped. Fura let go of Link's ear and he scampered off towards the castle, rubbing his throbbing ear and muttering curses all the way.


	11. Rage

**Chapter 10 - Rage**

_To the Five he must give aid  
__Lest time itself become unmade  
__The Ruler, The Stone, The Thief, The Forest Guide, The One From Deep  
__With each assisted, with him they shall keep  
__The One of Many shall hide his face  
__When the Five doth stand in place  
__Behind the shadow doth he stand  
__The power of the Dark God in his hand_

Link stole quietly away from the dinner table in the great hall of Morgan's palace. Link disliked large crowds and the assembly of all the nobility at the table made him uncomfortable. He had mumbled something about feeling tired to Shera and excused himself from the table. Link was feeling decidedly surly as he mounted the stairs that led to his room; the ear bashing he had received from his companions had darkened his spirits and being forced to take a bath didn't help either. Link opened the door to his room and closed it behind him before flopping wearily down on the large bed. He could still hear the sounds of the dinner downstairs; the clinking of cutlery against plate, the tinkle of a glass placed on the table, and the many voices that babbled and mixed with each other to create a steady flow of noise that lulled Link into a fitful slumber.

Link woke some time later. He couldn't be sure of how much time had passed, and he couldn't help but feel that something was decidedly wrong. His eyes widened momentarily as he glanced at his hand to see the Triforce mark glowing softly. It almost seemed to be whispering to him, coaxing him to leave his room and go downstairs. He was suddenly aware that there was no sound coming from the rooms below, either everyone had gone to sleep (which he doubted due to the fact that Undrak and his friends would have been up half the night drinking), or something had happened to silence them. Link mounted the stairs once more and crept down, his sword drawn warily and his free arm straying towards his shield. He got to the bottom of the stairs and pressed his back to the wall near the opening to the great hall. He could hear a harsh voice speaking from inside the hall.  
"You have failed!" the male voice said gleefully, "Your journey ends here in the hands of the Geddon-Cult!" Link's mind raced. Who was this man, and what was the Geddon-Cult? Link cautiously stole a quick look around the corner. Everyone was still seated at the table, but behind each of them stood ninja-like warriors that held sabres to the necks of those seated. He could see that some were men and some were women, all wore black uniforms with the image of a red circle on them. Link gave a startled oath when he saw Zelda and the others bound and gagged at the feet of the raving man. The man was reasonably tall, with greying hair and a long white beard. His eyes had a look of exaltation sparkling in them as he looked over his captives.  
"Now all that remains is to get the boy, you!" he barked at one of the warriors, "Find him and bring him to me, he is the one that poses the biggest threat, and bring anyone still in the palace here!" The warrior nodded and took a handful of companions with him. Link shrank into the shadows as they went past, hardly daring to breathe. A full out offensive would never work, as soon as he felled even one of the enemies, the guests at the table would be dead, not to mention what would happen to his friends. Link crept back up the stairs, deciding it would be better to take out the warriors that had gone in search for him and any other people still free in the palace.  
When he got to the top of the stairs, he noticed the door to his room was open wider than when he'd left it. Link cautiously tiptoed up to the door and looked in. A figure was creeping towards his bed with a dagger drawn. Link slipped into the room on cat-like feet and prepared to engage the intruder. The warrior suddenly turned around and saw Link. He laughed and tossed the dagger negligently from one hand to the other before advancing. Link stood his ground and whipped his sword out at the last minute, slashing the man across his chest. He grunted in pain and lunged for Link, but his initial underestimation of the boy had already sealed his fate. With fluid grace, Link rolled between the man's legs, jumped to his feet and spun around before sinking his sword into his back. The warrior collapsed to the ground, dropping his dagger as he fell. Link picked it up and pocketed it, knowing that it could be of some use.  
Link closed the door to his room and ran along the hallway, keeping low and keeping quiet. He slowly opened the door to a room at the end of the hall and slid inside. It was completely dark inside, and Link didn't want Navi to attract any attention, so he motioned for the fairy to stay hidden. He suddenly heard another door opening at the opposite end of the room, and he dove underneath a table in the centre of the room. He watched as another one of the warriors entered, and he could see from the shape of them silhouetted against the open doorframe that it was a woman. The door closed again and Link heard the woman make her way across the room. Without warning, she stopped directly at the table. Link held his breath as the woman seemed to be listening for something. She continued to move across the room and Link relaxed, but suddenly she dropped down low and Link found himself looking her straight in the face through the gloom. Link reacted quickly and smashed his foot into her face, knocking her backwards. He rolled out from under the table and brought the flat of his sword down hard over her head, knocking her out cold. Link relieved her of her weapons and locked her in a cupboard that was built into the wall.

"Well, they were surprisingly easy, but don't let your guard down just because you beat a couple of rookies," said Navi, "There's four more, and they could be more skilled, let's keep going." Link nodded and exited the room, his eyes watchful and his jaw set.  
The next warrior he encountered was not as easy as the last two. Link had crept into a hallway to find the man waiting for him. Because the hall was quite narrow, Link found it difficult to use his sword, and the warrior attacked relentlessly. The ring of steel could be heard as the two of them clashed. Blood ran freely from a wound in the man's shoulder, and he seemed to be tiring.  
"Forget trying to bring you in, I'll just kill you here and now!" the warrior spat, and charged down the hall with his sabre held low.  
"Navi! Go!" Link barked. Navi flew in the path of the attacker and flashed a brilliant white colour, temporarily blinding the man, as his eyes were unaccustomed to the bright light. Link took his chance and leaped at the stunned warrior, knocking through a glass window. He fell with a terrible scream that ended abruptly with a sickening crash. Link looked on grimly, and then went in search of the last three.  
Link worked his way methodically through the castle, each warrior trying to best him, and each warrior falling before him. After defeating the last one, he quickly retraced his steps back to the great hall. Link peeked in once again, and saw the leader pacing irritably across the floor.  
"They should be back by now! How hard can it be to catch one boy!" he raged, scattering plates and glasses with a sweep of his arm. Zelda, who had gotten her gag off, spoke.  
"How little you know, your people won't be able to catch Link, he's the bravest warrior in the world, and they'll lie at his feet before the night's through, as will you!" she said defiantly, her eyes twinkling with a fire Link had seen only a few times. The man turned and looked at her sharply.  
"No-one can defeat Kaden, high priest of the Geddon-Cult! Insolent child!" he shouted, before crossing the floor and slapping her across the face with a mailed hand. Zelda cried out in pain before she was gagged again. Link seethed with rage, he gripped the hilt of his sword so tightly that his knuckles turned white.  
"I'll kill him!" he hissed between clenched teeth.  
"No! If you go in there and start laying about with that sword, you'll put her in even more danger!" Navi warned. Link calmed down and relaxed his grip on his sword.  
"What can I do?" he muttered to himself. He examined the room from where he was hidden. There were no other entrance points, and getting through one of the windows was out of the question as none of them opened. He just happened to glance upwards when he saw the large chandelier hanging way up on the ceiling. He got an idea.  
"What are you thinking?" Navi asked, seeing the sly grin creep across his face.  
"I'm going to provide our friend Kaden a little illumination," he said, rubbing his hands together gleefully.

Back at Link's home, in the darkness, something stirred.

Link ran up the stairs and down the twisting corridor of Morgan's palace. He needed to get to the third floor, but he couldn't find the next flight of stairs. He suddenly heard a whimpering sound coming from behind one of the closed doors. Link cautiously opened it to find a young man with black hair cowering in the corner of the room. He looked up at Link and cried out hoarsely.  
"S-stay away!" he cried.  
"I'm not here to hurt you, in fact, I may need your help," Link said, approaching the man.  
"You mean you're not with those people downstairs?" his tone was incredulous. Link shook his head.  
"What's your name?"  
"Tern, I work here as one of the messengers."  
"Do you know how to get to the room above the great hall?" Link asked hopefully. Tern thought for a while.  
"Yes, I believe I do, follow me." Link ran after Tern as he led him up a flight of stairs and along a series of corridors. They finally got to a small door with a large lock on it.  
"It's locked, we can't get in," Tern said, "I'm sorry." Link simply wedged his sword in behind the lock and wrenched it off. The lock fell to the ground with a metallic clang and he pushed open the door.  
The room had a very low roof, and it was filled with all manner of junk. Old musical instruments, portraits and many other pieces of paraphernalia littered the floor, either stacked in piles or strewn about the place. Link searched around until he found what he was looking for, a small hatch in the floor. He opened it carefully and looked through. He was situated right above the great hall, and he could see everyone far below. The chandelier was bolted to the roof about ten paces to Link's left.  
"Navi, I need you to do that wing thing again," Link said. Navi nodded and flew down the back of his tunic. Wings suddenly sprouted from Link's back, tearing his tunic once again.  
"I suppose it couldn't be helped," he sighed. Tern was looking at him with wide eyes.  
"How did you do that?" he asked in amazement.  
"There's no time to explain, I need you to find a way out of the castle and warn people about what's going on here, can you do that for me?" Link asked, placing his hand on Tern's shoulder. Tern's expression changed to one of fierce determination.  
"I'll do it, I won't fail you!" and with that he turned and ran out of the room. Link went back to the hatch in the floor and stuck his head through again. The roof was ornately decorated with great lines of gold and silver built into each other in large, ropy coils woven in such a way that created a grand mural on the roof. Link lowered himself through the hatch and grabbed the parts of the mural that were slightly raised and swung across the roof towards where the chandelier, with his wings fluttering ever so slightly to make it easier for him to hang on.

Meanwhile, down below, Kaden was shouting at the rest of his followers. His harsh voice reached Link up on the ceiling.  
"You're all worthless! How is it that one boy could defeat six of you? You are nothing!" he raged, his voice getting higher and higher. He lowered his head, and took a deep breath.  
"Well, when one avenue is blocked, you just have to find another way," he said in a low voice. Kaden leaped up on the dinner table and turned to face Link's friends.  
"Where's your hero now? Cowering somewhere in the palace while his friends are destroyed!" Kaden said, levelling his arm at them. A bright ball of energy began to form in his hand and Link's friends huddled together, afraid. Kaden took one step forward, which was one step too many. With lightning speed, Link swung off the ceiling, spun through the air and cleaved through the chain that held the chandelier up with his sword.  
The chandelier seemed to fall in slow motion. All that could be heard of its descent was a slight tinkling as the thousands of small crystals cLinked together. At the last moment, Kaden looked up and screamed. The chandelier slammed into the table with a deafening crash, instantly crushing Kaden and breaking through to the floor. No one dared move, let alone breathe. As the tiny fragments of crystal and wood fell to the floor, Kaden's warriors suddenly found themselves without a leader. It was at this particular moment that a squad of armoured knights came thundering into the hall. They surrounded Kaden's warriors and forced them to surrender. A few went over to Zelda and the others and set them free.  
"Oh I'm so glad that's over!" Saria cried, "But who..." she was cut off by Link, who suddenly landed on the ruined table with a loud crash. Everyone turned and gaped at him. Link sheathed his sword and jumped off the table.  
"Is everyone okay?" he asked, folding his wings. Ruto dramatically fell into his arms and buried her face in his shoulder.  
"Oh Link! You were just in time! That Kaden man was about to kill us, I was so scared!" she wailed. Link put on a pained expression and looked at his friends in a pleading fashion. Saria peeled Ruto off Link and took the distraught Zora off to the side.  
"Not bad at all, I'll have to keep my eye on you," Fura said. Link swallowed.  
"I hope you're not going to make a habit of this," Zelda said with mock severity. Link grinned at her.  
"Oh, come here," Zelda said with a smile, catching the boy in a rough embrace, "I really thought we were all going to die then," she said shakily. Link patted her back awkwardly.  
The knights had begun taking Kaden's warriors out of the castle, and soon it was only Link, Zelda, Saria, Ruto, Fura, Shera, Morgan and Isabella. Morgan approached Link and knelt in front of him.  
"Young lad, you have shown great courage and strength in rescuing all of us, we are forever in your debt."  
"It is of no moment your majesty, I'm just glad everyone's safe, oh, sorry about all the mess I made, there's also one of the warriors locked in a cupboard in one of the rooms," Link said, looking around them. King Morgan laughed.  
"My boy, the chandelier and the table can be replaced, friends and family cannot." Shera walked up to Link and looked him in the eyes. She suddenly smiled.  
"Now I see it," she said. Link looked puzzled.  
"You're not going to tell me what you mean, are you," Link said it almost accusingly. Shera smiled and shook her head.  
She was about to say something else, when a great roar sounded from the ruined table. They all turned to see Kaden emerge from the wreckage, not as he usually looked, but in the form of a half-man, half-dragon creature. He had a pair of scaly wings protruding from his back, and his skin had changed into a tough, scaly hide. He whipped his long tail irritably and clenched his clawed fist.  
"Fools!" he roared, "Do you think you can defeat me so easily? My power is beyond that of mortal comprehension!" Link drew his sword.  
"You think you can protect them? Then watch as your friend is struck down before you!" he roared triumphantly. A beam of light erupted from his hand and struck Zelda in the chest. She gave a chilling scream and stretched her arm out towards Link, then dropped to the floor.  
"NO!" Link cried, running over to where she lay. He cradled her limp from in his arms. Kaden gave a cruel laugh and smashed through the wall and flew into the sky. Everyone rushed over to Link and Zelda. Isabella knelt down and put her hand to Zelda's chest. She gave a sudden intake of breath.  
"What is it? Is she dead?" Ruto asked desperately.  
"No, something worse, her very life force has been ravaged, unless we find a way to heal it, her very being will cease to exist," she said gravely.  
Link barely heard a word she said, all he knew was that Zelda was dying right in front of him, and there was nothing he could do. It was his entire fault! If he had made sure Kaden was dead, this wouldn't have happened. He was dimly aware of Saria tugging on his sleeve and Fura saying something to him.  
"Link? Can you hear me?" she asked, a worried expression on her face.  
"Zelda...dying," Link choked out in a voice thick with rage, "She was...innocent, all...my...fault."  
"No, It wasn't your fault Link!" Saria cried.  
"Kaden..." Link started. He suddenly froze. Kaden! It was he who did this! It was Kaden who had struck Zelda down! Something inside Link seemed to snap. He leaped to his feet shouted in utter rage. He blindly swung his arms about, tearing at his own hair. Nothing in the universe could contain his rage as he shouted his fury into the night. The Triforce mark on suddenly blazed to life, and energy snaked and wreathed around his body.  
"KADEN!!!" he shouted into the sky, "You will pay for what you've done! I will DESTROY you!" Link spread his wings and shot into the sky at blistering speed, the Triforce mark leaving a blazing trail behind him.  
"Link!" Ruto shouted after him. The others watched on with looks of horror and amazement at Link's sudden outburst.  
"He'll be killed!" Saria gasped. Shera stepped forward and looked at the rapidly ascending Link.  
"There's nothing we can do to stop him, his thirst for revenge will either be his, or Kaden's downfall," she said grimly.  
"What about Zelda?" Fura asked anxiously, kneeling over the dying princess.  
"I don't know," said Isabella in a quiet voice, "I don't know."

Link blazed towards his target. Almost all rational thought had been erased by his thirst for Kaden's blood. Kaden's single act had pushed him irrevocably over the line, a line that he could cross again. Link grimly drew his sword and held it out before him.  
"Kaden! I will have vengeance!" Link shouted at the top of his lungs. Kaden whirled around sharply, slightly surprised that his enemy could follow him into the air. But surprise soon gave way to anger as the dragon man launched a torrent of fire at the boy. Link twisted off to the side, his wings glistening from the light of the fire. He gave a burst of speed and flew straight at Kaden's unprotected side. As he drew close, Link spun and sliced deeply into Kaden's flesh with his sword and razor-sharp wings. Kaden bellowed in pain and lashed out with his whip-like tail, striking Link full in the stomach. Link reeled through the air, but righted himself and flew at Kaden again.  
"So eager to die are you?" Kaden laughed, "Then I'd be much obliged to make your wish come true!" He swiped at Link with his claws, but the enraged boy dodged to the side and slammed into Kaden's chest. The two of them fought tooth and nail, and Link managed to work his way round so that he was on Kaden's back. Kaden roared with anger and tried to whip Link with his tail, but Link swiped his sword in a wide arc and severed in from where it grew from Kaden's body. Kaden roared in pain and tried to buck Link off, but he held on tight.  
"You took away one of the most important people in my Life, Kaden, someone that I would go so far as to call family." Link held his sword above his head, the tip pointing down. It began to glow with a fiery energy, changing from blue to an angry red. The Triforce mark on his hand burst forth with a fresh stream of energy, and it wreathed along the blade of Link's sword until it was shaking and humming with a terrible power.  
"She will be avenged!" Link roared. Kaden howled in anguish and terror as Link thrust his sword at his unprotected head. The blade pierced Kaden's skull with a sickening crunch, a second later, Link released the immense energy that flowed through his sword.  
There was a thunderous detonation and a huge shockwave of golden light burst forth from Kaden's body as it was blown into millions of fragments.  
"Link!" Ruto cried desperately. The others watched in horror as Link's body dropped from the sky and plunged into the lake.  
"Hurry!" said Isabella, "Get him out of the water, I'll look after Zelda!"  
"Right," Fura agreed. They raced out the front of the palace and all the way to the lakeside. Ruto was just about to dive in, when a head emerged from the water. It bobbed towards them until they realised what it was. Link, in Zora form, strode towards them with a grim expression on his face. He didn't stop when he reached them, but continued on to the palace, pulling off the Zora mask in mid-stride.  
He walked into the great hall, and knelt near Zelda's still body. His face was twisted with grief, yet no tears found their way from his eyes. He reached out his hand and gently touched hers.  
"I'm afraid there's nothing I can do," Isabella said sadly. Link said nothing, but held Zelda's hand tightly. Link's friends entered and stood quietly around Zelda.  
"She's fading, and unless we find some way to return her life force." Link gently withdrew his hand, but froze suddenly, a verse from the riddle ringing sharply in his mind.

_For better or worse, one shall become two,  
__But fear not, as the borrowed half shall be returned to you_

"That's it!" Link cried, startling everyone present.  
"What's what?" Shera asked.  
"The riddle! 'For better or worse, one shall become two, but fear not, as the borrowed half shall be returned to you!' Don't you see?"  
"See what? It's gibberish," Fura said. Link got to his feet.  
"Lady Isabella, is there any possible way to share a life force with another person?" Link asked eagerly. Isabella looked shocked.  
"That's dangerous! If I try to halve yours, then we could lose both of you!"  
"You must! If Zelda dies, then we will fail, you just have to!" he pleaded.  
"Alright, but you do know the implications, don't you?"  
"Zelda would do the same for me, I owe her that much as a friend," Link replied. Isabella nodded.  
"Then we mustn't delay, come here Link," she said, holding out her hand. Link placed his hand in hers, the Triforce mark glowing brightly. The mark on Zelda's hand became equally bright. Isabella placed Link's hand over Zelda's, and her own hand over them. She closed her eyes and concentrated. Link felt a peculiar tugging sensation deep inside him, and it got steadily stronger until it became unbearable. Zelda's body began to shake and her mouth opened slightly. Link clenched his teeth as a bright light snaked its way through the air from the Triforce mark on his hand to the one on Zelda's.  
"Almost there!" Isabella cried, obviously straining with effort. Link gave a final cry as an arc of electricity lanced between him and Zelda. Link was thrown across the room and he crashed into the wall and collapsed. Ruto gave a startled cry and ran over to where he lay.  
Zelda groaned softly and her eyelids fluttered open. She looked around the hall with a look of surprise on her face. She suddenly burst into tears.  
"Oh Isabella! I was so frightened! I could feel myself fading away!" she sobbed, shaking uncontrollably. Isabella held the frightened girl in her arms and comforted her.  
"Is Link alright?" she asked wearily. Zelda gasped.  
"Link! It was Link that saved me, wasn't it? What happened?"  
"That Kaden man hit you with a spell that shattered your life force, Link killed him and gave up half of his so that you may live." Zelda looked at her sharply, her mouth opening and closing as if she were trying to say something.  
"T-then..."  
"The two of you are Linked at the deepest possible level, you both live and breathe as one from now on," Isabella said.  
"He gave up half his being...for me?" she asked incredulously. Isabella nodded. Zelda's lip trembled and she again broke down crying.  
Ruto and Shera helped Link to his feet. He was severely weakened from the battle and from reviving Zelda.  
"Is she okay?" he asked in a voice thick with tiredness.  
"She'll be fine," Shera said comfortingly. Link smiled weakly and slumped forward. It took all of their strength to keep him up.  
"Take him to bed, he needs lots of rest, the soldiers and servants should have cleared up the bodies by now," Isabella said, picking up Zelda who had also grown unconscious. Morgan spoke briefly with some of the soldiers outside the hall and they immediately set about cleaning everything up. Link and Zelda were carried up the stairs carefully, both sharing the same dream.


	12. Hunted

**Chapter 11 - Hunted**

_To the Five he must give aid  
__Lest time itself become unmade  
__The Ruler, The Stone, The Thief, The Forest Guide, The One From Deep  
__With each assisted, with him they shall keep  
__The One of Many shall hide his face  
__When the Five doth stand in place  
__Behind the shadow doth he stand  
__The power of the Dark God in his hand_

Zelda woke from a rather pleasant dream about the Spring Festival. Her eyes blinked sleepily before she realised where she was and how she got there. Startled, she sat upright in her bed and examined herself. There didn't seem to be any permanent damage, a slight burn on her chest and a strange tingling inside her was all that remained from the previous night. She let herself drop back on her pillows with a relieved sigh. She was still feeling quite weak, but she could feel a greater strength burning within her, a strength that she had briefly touched when she healed Link at the lake. She suddenly sat bolt upright. Link! She had to know if he was okay. She pulled on a pair of slippers and scurried down the hall to Link's room. She knocked lightly on the door and hearing no reply she went in.  
Link lay sprawled on his back with the covers only half drawn about him. His tunic was ripped and he had a number of cuts and bruises along his arms. His left cheek was slightly puffy from a gash that went all the way to his ear. He was breathing softly and muttering in his sleep. His brow was furrowed as if he was thinking about something, and his mouth was creased into a slight frown. Zelda chuckled to herself. Even in sleep, Link still managed to look serious. She pulled up a chair and sat next to his bed. Zelda noticed Navi sleeping fitfully on Link's covers, her wings fluttering slightly whenever she breathed. Zelda's gaze wandered to Link's tightly clenched hands. Zelda suddenly saw Link in a different light. No longer was he the hero that lurked underneath the cover of a serious and somewhat shy boy, but rather a very close and courageous friend who had risked everything for her, even his very existence. She reached out and pried his fingers apart with her own, watching with interest as he absently swatted her hand away in his sleep. He rolled away from her with a muffed groan and teetered ponderously on the edge of the bed before toppling off with a surprised yelp. Zelda gave a silvery peal of laughter that brought Link's confused face to the top of the bed. He blinked.  
"What's going on?" he asked groggily. He suddenly looked at her sharply.  
"Zelda! Are you all right? Shouldn't you be, well...resting?" he asked in a concerned tone. Zelda smiled, touched at how concerned he was.  
"I'm fine, in fact, I've never felt better! And shouldn't I be asking you that question?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at him. Link looked at himself, then back at Zelda.  
"I guess I do look a little worse for wear, I think I'll go take a bath." Link walked towards the door, his bare feet slapping against the stone floor.#  
"Oh, Zelda," he said as if an afterthought, "Take it easy for a while and enjoy your freedom while it lasts, once Saria finds you up and about you'll be back in bed in no time."  
Link exited the bathhouse wearing a plain grey robe that went down to his knees. His tunic was being repaired, and at his request, the back would be modified so that whenever he used his wings they wouldn't tear the tunic. Feeling somewhat tired, he padded down to the dining room where he was met by his friends and the royal family of Windhill. He sat down on one of the comfortable chairs and yawned loudly.  
"A little tired, are we?" Shera asked from across the table.  
"A bit, hungry too," Link replied, eyeing the breakfast as it was being laid on the table by a number of maids. Fura shook her head.  
"You're always hungry," she said mockingly, but there was a strange subdued quality to her voice, and she looked at Link strangely. Link looked injured at that.  
"I'm not always hungry, if I've had a good meal, I probably won't get hungry for at least fifteen minutes," he said with a shrug. Saria laughed.  
"So how are you feeling?" Ruto asked in a slightly concerned tone.  
"Oh about the same, I'm a little worn out, but that's to be expected after what happened," he said in a conversational tone.  
"And Zelda, how are you feeling?" asked Isabella. Zelda told everyone that she was feeling absolutely fine.  
"Well that's a relief, we thought you were a goner last night," Saria said.  
"What?" Link burst out indignantly, "You confine me to bed for three days for a bit of an accident in the water, but you let Zelda off scot free for having her life force torn up?"  
"She seems fine to me," the green haired girl replied calmly. Link spent the rest of breakfast in a kind of quiet peevishness. Morgan left shortly afterwards to talk with Undrak about the Geddon-Cult and what they were doing at the palace.

"This is quite amazing," Shera said excitedly after thoroughly examining Zelda. They were all sprawled underneath a large tree in the gardens. Link had climbed into some of the lower branches and lounged on the brink of sleep.  
"What's amazing?" asked Fura, who had been strangely quiet all morning.  
"Well, I've been examining Zelda for any abnormalities from her recent, shall we say...altercation last night, and I've found that she and Link are now "connected"," Shera stated almost proudly. Fura stared at her blankly, as did Ruto, Saria and Zelda.  
"Come again?"  
"To put it simply, they each have a "window" into each other's thoughts and feelings, whatever one of them feels, the other can too, if they concentrate hard enough that is."  
"So you're saying that if Link's sad, Zelda can feel it, and if Zelda's happy, Link can feel it too?" Ruto asked.  
"More or less, yes," Shera replied.  
"Interesting..." Ruto purred, glancing up at Link, who had lolled off to sleep. Zelda rolled her eyes and caught a glimpse of Fura staring at the ground.  
"Are you okay Fura?" she asked. Fura looked up at her.  
"Yes, it's just that I have something on my mind, I'll be fine."  
"Do you want to talk about it, maybe we can help?" Saria offered. Fura looked around hesitantly, casting a quick glance at Link.  
"Okay, here goes," the Gerudo girl said, taking a deep breath, "Until last night, I was pretty certain I knew pretty much all there was to know about each of you."  
"I see," Shera said in an understanding tone. Fura took a shaky breath and continued.  
"But when I saw what happened to Link, I knew here was a lot more to that boy than meets the eye."  
"What do you mean exactly?" Ruto asked, a slight edge in her voice.  
"I've never seen anyone so angry! And...it scared me," she said quietly.  
"It's okay to be scared Fura, I've been scared more times than I can count since I started this journey, it's nothing to be ashamed of," Saria said gently. Fura gave a brief smile and looked Zelda straight in the face.  
"What I want to know is...would Link do the same for me, or Saria or Ruto?" she asked with a pleading note in her voice. Zelda looked at her calmly and smiled.  
"Without a second thought, even if it meant his demise, he would give up his life if it meant our safety," she told Fura in a comforting tone. Fura gave a wan smile.  
"But why?" she asked. Zelda looked up at the sleeping Link.  
"He feels it's his duty, as who he is and as a friend."

The sun rose high in the sky as the friends talked about all manner of things. Link had woken a few hours earlier and had offered little by the way of conversation, only the occasional word or two escaped his mouth when asked a question. Zelda finally looked up at him impatiently.  
"Link, will you get out of that tree and sit with the rest of us, we're not going to bite, Ruto I'm not so sure about, but the rest of us are trustworthy!" she said hotly. Link rolled his eyes and decided it would be easier on his ears if he complied.  
"You're the boss," he said as he climbed down the trunk.  
"Isn't this much nicer, not having to raise your voice just to speak to each other?" she asked when he had seated himself on the soft grass.  
"I suppose," he replied rather dubiously, "But why do you want me to sit here?" Zelda rolled her eyes and ruffled his hair playfully.  
"Because we like it when you spend time with us," she said. Link looked at her blankly, a look of bafflement spreading across his face. Zelda's expression changed to one of slight pity.  
"Are you saying you didn't know we enjoy your company?" Link shook his head.  
"Not really, no, I though I irritated most of you a lot of the time."  
"That is true, but we can put up with it, most of the time anyway," Saria said with a small laugh.  
"I don't think I'll ever understand you," Link admitted ruefully. Shera shook her head and grinned impishly at him.  
"And from the looks of things, I don't think I want to open that Pandora's box," he said with a slight shake of his head.  
The rest of the day went along smoothly with a kind of un-eventfulness that Link enjoyed. He lounged in the gardens, in his room and even on the roof of the castle, and it was with a certain amount of smugness that Shera told him that he would be attending the customary ball on that very evening before the Spring Festival. Link had immediately kicked up a stink, waving his arms about in frustration, and then sulking quietly in a corner somewhere. Unfortunately, neither of these tactics worked on Zelda, who told him rather sternly that he wasn't going to be rude by not attending.  
"Besides, I need you there to protect me in case any more of those Geddon-Cult people show up," she had said sweetly. And that ended that. On the whole, Link decided that it probably wouldn't be so bad; he could sit quietly in a corner and watch the whole sorry affair, Zelda never said he had to dance after all. The others had greeted the occasion with excitement, Fura was a little more subdued than the rest of them, but she did show a certain level of enthusiasm, it did, after all, give them a chance to try out their new clothes for the Spring Festival.

"No!" Link shouted firmly as he sprinted down the hallway of Morgan's palace, pursued by a very irate Shera.  
"Link! Get back here!" she shouted, falling further and further behind. Link had protested violently after Shera had tried to forcefully teach him how to dance on hearing he hadn't the slightest idea how.  
"There's now way I'm going to dance like some namby-pamby mummies boy, go away!"  
"Link, you are going to learn how to dance, even if it kills you!" She shouted.  
"Then you'd better learn how to run!" he called back, leaping onto the banister of the stairs and sliding down at high speed. He gave a whoop of triumph before disappearing around a corner. Shera stopped to catch her breath as Zelda came up beside her.  
"I don't understand how someone weighed down with all that junk that he carries can move so fast!" she panted.  
"You'd be surprised," Zelda said mildly.  
"Why didn't you try to chase him, I thought you outran him at Lake Hylia?"  
"He was still weak then, I'd be no match for him now," she said with a shrug, "I think you should give up on the dancing lessons though, he's not going to co-operate with you there."  
"Maybe you're right," Shera sighed, "But he's so infuriating! He won't do what he's told, I think he would have been good at dancing."  
"Perhaps, but why don't we leave him alone for now, he's not in the mood for cooperating at the moment."  
"How do you know?" Shera asked.  
"I have certain advantages in that area, remember?" Zelda smiled, tapping the side of her head.

As Link hurtled down the many twisting hallways of the palace, he bumped into Undrak.  
"Ho ho!" he laughed, "Where are you going in such a hurry, little rabbit?"  
"Away from the others," he said, jerking his thumb over his shoulder, "I couldn't convince them that I wouldn't be very good at dancing." This produced another rumbling laugh from Undrak.  
"You're a strange fellow, my boy, I know of many young noblemen who would give their right arm for a chance to dance with one of those fine young ladies."  
"Well they obviously haven't been living with them for the past few weeks, it's not as rosy as it may seem," Link said dryly.  
"By the way, do you know what the Geddon-Cult is?" Link asked. Undrak's face darkened slightly.  
"They're a group of fanatics that worship an entity of destruction, Kaden was one of the high priests until you did away with him, I never did thank you for that, he got what was coming to him," Undrak said grimly.  
"What is this entity?" Link asked.  
"I'm not sure, you'd have to ask the king about that, now why don't you follow me to the training ground and show me how good you are with that sword of yours."

Saria looked out the window of her spacious room upon hearing the clash of swords. She almost though they were under attack again until she saw it was only Link and Undrak fooling around. She made a mental note to scold Link when he had finished, he was going to get all hot and dirty and he would have to have another bath before the ball. She sighed and reasoned that she should probably cut him a bit of slack; he had just been through a pretty enduring experience. And he was, after all, completely oblivious to anything that even remotely resembled a hint. There were going to be lots of young ladies at the ball, and at least one of them would ask for a dance. She suddenly found herself getting cross with the boy that they'd just tried to help; it was inevitable that he'd have to try to get a girl's attention someday, wasn't it? Saria sighed. When it came to women and romance, Link was a clod, or at least he pretended to be out of discomfort. She had known the boy for most of his life and knew too well of his extreme shyness with the opposite gender. Why he was so shy she would never know, he was certainly handsome, funny, smart and he had a certain innocent quality about him that she found rather sweet. A metallic clank snapped her out of her revere. She looked back to the two men in the training grounds. Link was running circles around Undrak, the big warrior no match for Link's superior speed and agility. Saria quickly added bravery and prowess to her mental list of attributes. Saria suddenly got an idea, an idea that she decided to relay to Zelda and the others.  
"You're in for quite an evening, Link," she said to herself with a sly smile.

Link and Undrak returned to the interior of the palace, dirty and bruised.  
"What a son you'd have made!" Undrak bellowed, clapping Link across the back. Link rather liked what the man just said, and he suddenly felt very close to the big brute.  
"Undrak?" Link asked.  
"Yes?" Link hesitated.  
"What's it like to be part of a family?" Undrak looked at Link thoughtfully. Azerim had told him that Link had missed out on having a family, something he believed was the most important thing a person could have. Undrak lifted Link up and placed him on his shoulders.  
"My boy, that's something you'll find out for yourself one day, when you meet the woman you're going to spend the rest of your life with, you'll know what a family is."  
"Is that the only way?" Link asked, somewhat sadly.  
"No, but it is the way that will make you the most happy, is it a problem?"  
"No, no problem at all," Link lied.

It was fast approaching the hour of the ball and everyone was bustling about in anticipation of the event. Everyone but Link, that was. He sat in his room looking forlornly out the window, thinking hard about what Undrak had said. Contrary to his appearance, Undrak could really get a person to look at themselves in a different light. He sighed and flopped onto his bed, thinking that if he went to sleep, he would be overlooked and not made to go to the ball. There was a knock on the door. No such luck, Link thought.  
"Come on mister, time to get yourself ready," came Zelda's voice from the doorway.  
"Do I really have to? I mean, there's the Spring Festival tomorrow, can't I just go to that instead of some pointless ball?"  
"Think of it as a practise for tomorrow night, now get into the clothes we got you, you'll find them in the trunk at the foot of your bed." Link muttered something under his breath and snatched his new clothes from the trunk and threw them on the bed. He turned to face Zelda.  
"Are you going to leave, or are you staying to watch?" he asked sarcastically. Zelda rolled her eyes and shut the door. Link quickly pulled on his clothes, a red tunic that had the usual flared bottom replaced with shin length legs, and a white undershirt that had arm length sleeves. He opened the door.  
"It's not so bad, even if I do look like a pirate," he said disgustedly.  
"You look absolutely fine, now let's go find Saria."  
"What do we need her for?"  
"Someone's got get the tangles out of your hair," she said in a matter of fact tone. Link fought very hard to restrain himself from breaking something.  
They found everyone in Shera's room. Link had never really been into a room of royalty (with the exception of Zelda's, but that didn't count because it was a pigsty) and he found it quite overwhelming. Huge draperies stretched from ceiling to floor, a multitude of cupboards and cabinets containing clothes and the like lined the walls and an enormous canopied bed sat at the far end of the room.  
"Wow Zelda, this room sure is a stark comparison to yours," Link said with feigned amazement.  
"And what's that supposed to mean?"  
"Cupboards, what an amazing idea, perhaps you should adopt this strange alien concept instead of keeping your clothes on the floor or on anything else with a bit of surface space," he replied with an absolutely straight face. Zelda glared at him and he retreated to the safety of the opposite side of the room.  
"Well, if Mister Snide here is finished speaking, why don't we get ready?" Zelda said, clapping her hands together.  
"If you're all getting ready, what in the world did you drag me here for?" he fumed. Fura grabbed the hem of her clothing as if she were about to take it off.  
"Well you'd better go then, unless you want to help..." she said suggestively. Link fled.

It was perhaps an hour later and Link found himself nodding off to sleep. Only Navi, who would pinch his ear, kept him awake.  
"What are they doing in there?" he asked her as he stood up from his sitting position against the wall.  
"Getting changed I expect," she replied. Link looked at her.  
"I know that, what could be taking them so long?"  
"They have to get everything right."  
"It takes an hour to do that? Geez, at this rate the ball will be over before they're even out the door, not that I'm complaining about that, but all it takes is a few seconds to throw on your outfit."  
"A woman's appearance is very important, it is for you men after all," she said, waving an accusing finger.  
"Maybe for some of the ones down at the ball, but their "hard work" is wasted on me, I don't really see anything in it." Navi shook her head despairingly. The door suddenly clicked open and Link's companions filed into the hall.  
"Well, what do you think?" Saria asked, twirling girlishly. Saria was dressed in a light green dress that went all the way down to the floor. She had dark green gloves on and her hair was intricately laced with emeralds. Shera and Zelda were dressed similarly, but their colouring differed. Zelda wore white with diamonds, and Shera wore red with rubies. Ruto wore a dress a tight fitting dark blue backless dress that went down to her ankles and Fura was garbed in a pale orange version of the customary Gerudo outfit. There were some modifications made to it, the pants were tighter and the top had straps going over her shoulders and criss-crossing down her exposed back. Her hair was drawn back into the usual Gerudo ponytail with a large orange jewel on a silver band to hold it in place.  
"At least you got Ruto into some clothes, it's unwholesome the way she struts about without any clothes on," Link said without really reacting to what they wore.  
"Be nice," the Zora pouted.  
"That was nice," he said, his expression grim, like someone about to be executed.  
"Link, smile for heaven's sake!" Zelda chided him.  
"I am smiling."  
"Now we're going to be introduced to everyone present, so don't be nervous, just smile and curtsey, or wave, anything you feel comfortable with," Shera instructed them, "And Link, try to at least look like you're having a good time."  
"Don't worry, I wouldn't dream of really enjoying myself." Shera gave him a steely look, then swept around and walked towards the stairs.  
"Let's go ladies, and gentleman, our public awaits," she said jokingly.  
"Wait!" Saria said. Everyone turned around.  
"What is it?" Fura asked. Saria turned to Link and produced a small comb from within her clothing, holding it like a weapon she advanced on him.  
"Oh God, not again!" he groaned, as Saria ran her comb through the tangles and snarls of Link's sun blonde hair.

Trumpets blared, and the large doors that opened into the ballroom swung ponderously inwards. They stepped inside and the door closed behind them, and Link could have sworn he heard a prison door closing within the sound of the wooden ballroom doors banging shut. A thin looking man with a roll of parchment stepped up beside the small flight of steps that led onto the dance floor.  
"May I present, Princess Shera of the royal house of Windhill!" he intoned formally. There was the sound of clapping as the princess curtsied and descended the stairs.  
"Princess Zelda, the crown princess of Hyrule!" Zelda received a similar reception.  
"Princess Ruto, heir to the throne of the Zora Kingdom!" Ruto smiled and waved before joining the others.  
"Lady Saria of the Kokiri!" he announced with no hint of hesitation in his voice. Saria curtsied and followed Ruto.  
"Lady Fura of the Gerudo!" there were a few gasps and a few quiet mutterings, but Fura simply smile, curtsied and went to her friends. Link had noticed appreciative looks directed at his friends as he waited patiently at the top of the stairs. He looked at his friends as the stood in a group. They each looked back at him, but they all seemed to be grinning impudently. Link suddenly realised that something was afoot and the first hint of panic showed in his eyes.  
"And finally, the boy who is to be thanked for the safety of the Royal Family of Windhill and the nobility present at last night's gathering," the announcer said, building himself up. Link's mouth dropped open and he looked at the small group of his friends. Saria was grinning openly now, a devilish twinkle in her eye.  
"...The hero who slew Kaden, a hated and despised high priest of the Geddon-Cult, ladies and gentlemen, it is with great honour that I present a Master Swordsman and Bearer of the Triforce of Courage, Link!" A vast roaring cheer spread throughout the ballroom as Link, rather self consciously, made his way down the stairs.  
"I can't believe you did that to me!" Link hissed to his friends.  
"At least it got everyone's attention," Shera said smugly.  
"That's exactly what I didn't want," Link said from between clenched teeth.  
"Don't be such a big stick in the mud, I think you deserve at least some credit for what happened last night, people should know," Saria smiled. Link shook his head. Ruto grumbled something and stepped protectively up to Link's side.  
"What's wrong Ruto?" asked Shera.  
"Look at them, don't they know he's mine?" she muttered, thrusting a finger towards the crowd, where several young ladies were watching Link and giggling amongst themselves. Link's expression grew worried.  
"Now do you see what you've done?" he said accusingly. Shera brushed it aside.  
"Why don't you just enjoy the attention you're getting? You might actually find that you like it," she said slyly. Link's face darkened, and he turned as if to leave.  
"Those doors are locked," Shera called after him. Link froze in his tracks and clenched his fists.  
"Why would you do that?"  
"To stop unwelcome guests, like the cultists, from coming in," she replied lightly. Link scanned the room and began to stalk away, his face like a thundercloud.  
"Where are you going?" Zelda asked.  
"Somewhere out of the way, I wouldn't want to spoil this fabulous occasion for you," he said sarcastically with a florid bow.  
"Well, well, well, he can even bow, Zelda, there must be some lucky lady out there tonight," she said with a smile.  
"Definitely, such an articulate young man," Zelda replied. Link scowled and stalked away, muttering curses under his breath.

Link twisted and turned, ducked and weaved across the dance floor, not dancing, but trying to shake any followers off his tail. His popularity had suddenly grown after the announcement that it was he who had saved the royal family and it was very unnerving being followed around by groups of giggling, whispering girls. He had some success, a few of the more persistent admirers couldn't be lost so easily, and he resorted to one of the most effective ways of evasion there was. He hid. He found the best place was behind one of the statues that stood at either side of the base of the stairs, it provided ample hiding space and it was away from the dance floor.  
"There's nobody following me, is there?" he asked Navi. The fairy spied over the top of the statue.  
"Nope, there are some pretty disappointed faces out there," she observed. Link humphed and sat down on the statues' base. Contrary to popular belief, balls were not much fun, and there wasn't much food around so Link's stomach started to grumble. Link glanced out the window at the moon. He guessed that it was a few hours away from midnight; the ball still had a long time to go. Zelda and the others would pay for this! Navi suddenly jingled a warning and Link was just about to find somewhere else to go, when a rather beautiful young lady stepped around the statue and cornered him.  
"There you are, Sir Link, it was becoming quite an exertion keeping up with you," she breathed. She wore an elegant lavender dress that was, in Link's opinion, cut very low. She had bright violet eyes that had him completely pinned to the wall.  
"Uhh, thanks...I guess," Link stammered. She smiled a warm smile that made Link's legs go weak.  
"I must thank you for your courageous actions from the previous night, my parents were at last night's function and were most impressed with your skill," she beamed.  
"It comes in the profession...my lady," Link said awkwardly. He made a desperate face at Navi, who flew off to get help.  
"Virgins everywhere will sing praises of your name," she continued. Now that wasn't a word Link was prepared for, and he blushed a deep red.  
"Tell me, is it true that you bear the Triforce of Courage?" she asked.  
"Well, um, yes," Link replied hesitantly, absently covering his mark with his hand.  
"And you are close with the three princesses?" she persisted.  
"They're good friends, yes."  
"Interesting...tell me, are you yet unbetrothed?" she asked incredulously. Link froze and he began to sweat. Ruto suddenly came around the corner, and she seemed angry.  
"There you are," she said in a relieved tone, "Come on Link, you don't want to keep the princess waiting." She grabbed him by the arm and practically dragged him away. The girl shot Ruto a look of pure venom as she marched Link away.  
"I owe you one!" Link said, letting out an explosive breath.  
"Can't I leave you alone for one second?" she demanded crossly.  
"Hey, it wasn't me!" Link protested. They arrived at where Shera and the others were standing. Navi flew over to Link.  
"You're alright then?" she asked.  
"Just," said Ruto, "He was about to have a heart attack." Zelda raised an eyelid.  
"What happened?" she asked in an amused tone.  
"Oh nothing, just someone trying to find out if I was engaged!"  
"And what did you say?" Ruto demanded.  
"I didn't say anything, I was too busy concentrating on breathing, I didn't want to come down with a bad case of death," he said with a slightly annoyed lilt to his voice.  
"Who was it?" asked Saria. Link shrugged.  
"I wouldn't have the faintest idea, and I don't care as long as she leaves me alone."  
"What are you going to do now?"  
"I don't know, I don't think I'm in the mood for anymore surprises." Fura's eyes brightened.  
"In that case, you can dance with us," she said. Link stared at her.  
"What a fabulous idea!" Zelda said, clapping her gloved hands together, "You can dance with all of us, like a true gentleman!"  
"Yeah, or, I could not!" Link said with feigned enthusiasm, "I think I'll take my chances with hiding again."

Try as he might, Link could not shake the young lady off his tail, and once again she tracked him down with an almost inhuman determination and pinned him to the wall with her smouldering eyes and heaving chest. Link began to panic.  
"Now, let us continue our fascinating conversation," she said warmly, her hand coming to rest on his wrist. He was about to turn on his heel and run for his life, when Fura glided up to them and took Link by the arm.  
"Oh Link, you really are forgetful sometimes, don't you remember you promised me a dance?" she laughed. Link looked at her inquiringly and she winked.  
"Oh...yeah! It just slipped my mind, please excuse us," he said formally, leading Fura away. The young lady clenched her fist and stamped on the ground in utter frustration.  
"Whew! That was close, I guess I owe you one," he said in a relieved tone.  
"I'll say, I'll put in on your account," she said. Link rolled his eyes.  
"Well, I think I'll just stand around you girls for a while, I'm sure Ruto can scare of anyone who comes by," Link said, walking in the direction of Zelda and the others. He felt a sudden tug on his arm as he was pulled back to Fura.  
"What are you doing?" he demanded.  
"On second thought, I think I'll collect my payment now, let's dance," she smiled wickedly. Link's mouth fell open and he tried to break free. He caught a glimpse of Saria grinning like a Cheshire cat, before Fura draped her arms around his neck and led him onto the centre of the dance floor with a sultry look plastered all over her face.


	13. Dark

**Chapter 12 - Dark**

_To the Five he must give aid  
__Lest time itself become unmade  
__The Ruler, The Stone, The Thief, The Forest Guide, The One From Deep  
__With each assisted, with him they shall keep  
__The One of Many shall hide his face  
__When the Five doth stand in place  
__Behind the shadow doth he stand  
__The power of the Dark God in his hand_

"B-But I can't dance!" Link spluttered as he stumbled into the centre of the ballroom.  
"Don't worry, you'll do fine," Fura said, looping one of Link's arms around her slender waist and holding his free hand tightly in hers.  
"Ahhh! What are you doing? Let me go! This is embarrassing!" he almost wailed, digging his heels in to try to stop himself.  
"This is how you're supposed to be when you dance, now just follow my lead and you'll be fine," she said reassuringly, drawing him closer until her scantily clad upper body was pressed against his. Link's eyes widened and he began to shake nervously.  
"Don't do that, just relax."  
"I can't! Spare me the humiliation and awkwardness and just let me go!" he hissed. Fura shook her head.  
"You owe me for before, and a Gerudo always gets what she is owed," Fura purred, her face mere inches from Link's.  
"Oh God..." he cried hoarsely before she swept him across the dance floor in time with the music, with dozens of envious eyes following their every move.  
Zelda should have felt sorry for Link, but she didn't and all thoughts of going to his rescue flew merrily out the window. She watched him being led away by the predatory Fura, a look of horror glued to his face and she smirked. If only he opened himself up a little more, and took the time to realise that girls weren't as scary as he thought, he might actually enjoy himself.  
"What are you thinking about?" Saria asked suddenly. Zelda jumped slightly in surprise.  
"I'm just watching Sir Bashful and Fura dancing out there, perhaps we should go for a spin too," she mused.  
"I think we should too," Saria grinned. She told Ruto and Shera what they were doing before disappearing into the crowd.  
"Please, anybody, anything, help me!" Link screamed in his mind as Fura spun him about the room, flinging him away, then reeling him back in again.  
"See? This isn't so bad, you just have to try to enjoy yourself," she said.  
"Easy for you to say," he muttered as she strutted around him, "Goddesses, if you can hear me, do something!" As if compelled by Link's request, the Triforce mark on his hand pulsed with a soft glow, and Link suddenly felt as if a door in his mind had suddenly been opened, and to his surprise and chagrin, the Triforce of Wisdom taught him step by step how to dance within the space of a few seconds.  
Fura saw Link's eyelids flutter wildly and the mark on his hand glow.  
"Link?" she asked, concerned, "Are you all right?" Link's eyes snapped open and it seemed to Fura that something had just happened that she couldn't explain. As if he couldn't control himself, he suddenly took charge and it was he who began to lead Fura around the dance floor. She looked at him in surprise, as did many of the people around them and a wide circle was made in which the two of them danced.  
"Link what are you doing?" she asked, slightly shocked. Link didn't answer, he only grimaced and twirled her around, holding her hand with his own to keep her steady. Fura got over her initial shock and soon they were perfectly in tune, their motions fluid and synchronised. Fura was giddy, she smiled broadly as she twirled through the air, the chandelier lights on the ceiling blurring and twinkling. Link caught her, and they stepped lightly around each other. Fura gazed at Link, and instead of returning that gaze, he kept his eyes downcast as if he were afraid of the implications.  
Zelda and Saria had stopped dancing with their respective partners, Zelda with Undrak's son, and Saria with Rielle's little brother, almost as soon as Fura and Link caught everyone's attention. They stared at them, their eyes almost bulging out of their heads.  
"Where did he learn to do that?" Saria asked in an awed voice, "He said he didn't know how to dance!" But Zelda knew; the Triforce mark on her hand had throbbed briefly only moments before Link and Fura had stolen the spotlight.  
"Fura looks like she's having fun," Zelda said lightly, "But old man Link's being a stick in the mud, as usual."  
The music stopped playing and so did the two dancers and there was a sudden applause from almost everyone present. Fura strode over to Zelda and Saria with Link following sullenly behind her. Ruto and Shera soon joined them.  
"Wow! That was really something! Where'd you learn to dance like that?" Ruto asked eagerly.  
"You liar! You said you didn't dance, when all along you were one of the best I've ever seen!" Shera accused. Link looked at them apprehensively.  
"I think I'll go now, I've had enough excitement for one night," he said quietly, his eyes searching for a safe spot to focus on.  
"Oh no you don't, not until you've danced with me!" Ruto said, already herding him off.  
"And the rest of us," Shera said expectantly, "Don't think you're getting out of it that easy." Link sighed.  
"Please, kill me now," he begged, holding his arms up imploringly.

His arms were ready to fall off, and his legs were seizing up. Link felt like he was half dead as he returned from another dance.  
"Well," Shera said breathlessly, "That's something to experience, you're quite a dancer." Link mumbled something unintelligible and plonked himself down on the stairs. This was absolutely the last time he was ever going to social function with any of them.  
"Get up Link," he heard Fura order. Link opened one eye and looked at her.  
"Go away," he groaned. She sighed with annoyance.  
"It's my turn again," she said expectantly.  
"Again? Isn't once enough?"  
"No, hurry up." Link tucked his thumb behind his fingers to make his fist look like a mouth.  
"Get away you under-dressed slave driver, I'm tired," he said in a high-pitched voice, moving his thumb like it was talking. Fura's eyes widened slightly and then an angry expression stamped itself on her face.  
"Uh-oh!" Link said quickly before darting towards the doors. He quickly said that he had urgent business to attend to and the guards let him pass before locking the doors again. A highly irritated Gerudo suddenly became even more annoyed when told she wasn't allowed to leave.

Link was physically and mentally exhausted from an evening of keeping everyone entertained with a few rounds of the dance floor. He wearily opened the door to his room and made sure it was locked behind him, he didn't want Fura to break in and kill him in his sleep. He kicked off his boots and slumped onto the bed.  
"Ugh, just let me die," he groaned, rolling under the covers. He could faintly hear the ball off in the far reaches of the palace. He wondered what the others would do to him when Fura reported that he'd left prematurely, but right at the moment, he didn't care in the slightest. That was then, and this was now. Navi settled on the blanket and stretched her tiny limbs and fluttered her wings.  
"At least you're on my side," Link said dreamily, already drifting off to sleep.  
"What can I say, it's my job, someone here has to keep rational thought," she said with a smile. But Link didn't hear the last remark as he had already dropped off to sleep.  
There was a thump, followed shortly by another. Link's eyes fluttered open. Another thump sounded. Link decided that it was just someone being noisy, so he closed his eyes again. He was about to fall asleep when suddenly...  
"LLIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNKKKKKK!!!!!!!!" he heard someone bawl from the other side of his door. His eyelids snapped open. Someone was thumping against his door. He threw off his covers and padded across the room.  
"What the heck's going on?" he said to Navi as she flew into her steady orbit. The instant he unlocked the latch, his door burst open to reveal a slightly dishevelled Fura.  
"Fura? What's going..." he didn't have a chance to finish as she lurched into the room and caught him in a rough embrace.  
"Link," she slurred, "Yur such a gennlman." Link slipped free and bounded behind her to the open door.  
"Navi, give us some light," he said. Navi flared up and illuminated the hallway and most of his room. Fura turned awkwardly and faced him. Link jumped slightly. She was drunk!  
"Fura, have you been drinking?"  
"Only a little!" she wailed loudly.  
"Shhhh!" there are people sleeping. Fura shook her head extravagantly.  
"No, it's not vury late, you went t' bed urly," she drawled, "The uthrs are in the dining rum." Link took off towards the stairs with Fura stumbling after him.  
"Wait fur me darlin'!"  
"I see Fura made it to your room," Zelda observed dryly as Link charged around the corner slightly breathless.  
"How did she get drunk? She's not much older than we are!"  
"Undrak here thought it was time for us to try something a little more risqué than water," she said with a level gaze at the big man. Undrak winced.  
"I didn't think she'd like it so much!" he protested. Link sat between Saria and Zelda.  
"Where are your boots?" Saria asked, looking at his bare feet critically.  
"I came straight here, I was a little pressed for time because of an over friendly drunk," he said. Fura came stumbling into the room.  
"There you are!" she cried happily, lurching over to Link and hugging him.  
"Ack!" Link cried, desperately trying to wriggle free. Ruto took in a sharp breath and glared at them.  
"Can someone get her off me?" Link pleaded as she suddenly shifted into a very awkward position, namely Link's head held tightly to her chest. Zelda and Saria managed to peel her off and they sat her on the opposite side of the table where Shera and Ruto could keep an eye on her.  
"You have a lot to answer for, Undrak," Link said darkly.

"They worship an ancient entity of destruction and chaos called Gedinia, roughly translated it means 'living apocalypse'," Morgan explained.  
"Living apocalypse? That sounds promising," Link muttered. They were discussing the Geddon-Cult, and why they had attacked them.  
"There's not much information available, but a handful of ancient writings say that Gedinia was banished by the three Goddesses before they created this world," Morgan continued.  
"So this thing is a God?" Saria asked.  
"No, something different, Gedinia is the embodiment of destruction and chaos, it thrives on the obliteration of anything that is."  
"Is this what we're up against?" Ruto asked in a small voice.  
"It very well could be, the appearance of those cult members points to the fact that they were trying to stop you from succeeding in your journey," Morgan said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.  
"Thanks to Link, they didn't," Zelda said.  
"He's such a luvverly boy," Fura slurred drunkenly from across the table. She had ended up resting her elbows on the table with her face held in her hands. She gazed at Link with a kind of bleary-eyed blissfulness that Link found disturbing, and he frequently found himself blushing. Ruto shook her head.  
They continued to discuss the matter at hand for some time before Morgan announced that they should probably be getting ready for bed.  
"I guess it is fairly late..." Zelda said, glancing out the window.  
"Why don't we all get some rest? We have a big day tomorrow," Shera said with a hint of excitement in her voice.  
"What's happening tomorrow?" Link asked.  
"Silly goose," she said with a giggle, "It's the Spring Festival!" Link's head hit the table.  
"Yes, you don't want to keep the Great Fairy of Spring waiting, do you?" Zelda chimed in. Link gave her a disgusted look.  
"Oh come on! Lighten up!" Saria said, pinching his cheek. Link grunted and stood up in readiness to leave. Fura had since passed out and Undrak draped her across one massive shoulder. Link reached the door to the dining room and stopped.  
"Do you know exactly when the fairy appears?" he asked. Shera shrugged.  
"Exactly midnight tomorrow, why?"  
"No reason."  
"Don't be stick in the mud, it's going to be a fantastic day!"  
"I can't imagine why." Zelda laughed and gingerly picked a piece of drink ice from a container on the table.  
"Look everyone! It's Link's heart," she said, holding the ice in the air for all to see. There were a few chuckles from those present. Link raised an eyebrow.  
"Melt it, and you have your brain whenever the Spring Festival is mentioned," he said with a grin. Undrak burst out laughing, as did Morgan. Shera glared at her father and he stopped abruptly. Zelda narrowed her eyes.  
"I'm going to kill you Link, you are so dead," she said, emphasizing the word 'dead'. The grin on Link's face vanished.  
"I'm awfully tired all of a sudden...gotta go!" he said, turning on his heel and bolting through the door, a piece of ice hitting the wall where he was standing a moment later.

Link closed the door to his room and for the second time in one night, made his way to bed. He was just about to pull back the covers, when he heard a polite knock at the door.  
"What now?" he muttered. He went to the door and opened it.  
"Zelda, if this is abou..." he stopped in mid-sentence. Standing before him was not Zelda, but a servant girl with a pitcher full of liquid.  
"Oh, sorry, I thought you were someone else," he said sheepishly.  
"I've brought you what you ordered," she said. Link looked puzzled.  
"But I didn't..." he didn't have a chance to finish as the servant girl thrust the pitcher forward.  
"This is exactly what you ordered, a gift from the Geddon-Cult!" she cried with glee. The liquid splashed Link in the face, and he instantly felt his eyes burning. He staggered around the room, shrieking in agony. The girl laughed cruelly and took off down the corridor. Link clutched at his face and screamed in pain.  
"Link!" Navi cried, "I'll get help!" She flew out the door as Link tore desperately at his eyes.  
Navi raced through the air as fast as her wings could carry her. She reached the door to Zelda's room and pounded against it.  
"Zelda! Wake up!" she shouted. There was movement behind the door and a bleary eyed Zelda garbed in a nightgown appeared.  
"Navi? What's wrong?" she asked.  
"Link's been attacked, hurry and get to his room, I'll get the others!" the fairy said breathlessly. Zelda went pale and she ran as fast as she could to Link's room. She found him on the floor, crying out in pain and clawing at his eyes. She knelt over him and tried in vain to calm him down. The others arrived shortly afterwards whereupon Navi flared to illuminate the room. Zelda had got Link into a sitting position and she held him tightly.  
"What happened?" Ruto asked with a slightly sick tone to her voice.  
"I don't know, he hasn't said anything, all he's done is shout and rub at his eyes," Zelda said in a worried tone. Saria turned to Chat.  
"Help us examine his face," she asked. Chat nodded and hovered just in front of Link's face, glowing brightly. Fura (slightly sozzled) pried his hands away from his eyes.  
"His eyes!" Shera gasped, "They're grey!" Sure enough, instead of being their usual brilliant blue colour, his eyes had gone grey.  
"Link, what happened?" Fura asked.  
"My eyes!" he cried in a tone of unbearable loss, "I can't see!"

He was carried to the physician's room by Undrak a few minutes later. Link was still groaning in pain as he was laid on a table. The physician examined his eyes carefully as Link's worried friends looked on.  
"Well," the physician said, "I'm afraid he's completely blind, whatever that young lady threw at him, it's more or less destroyed his eyes." Zelda stared at him in horror.  
"No!"  
"I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do," he said sadly. The best thing for you to do right now is to get him to bed, he's been through a lot and he needs rest. Zelda nodded mutely, and motioned for Undrak to pick Link up. They arrived back in his room where Undrak placed him on his bed. Link felt his way under the covers and lay down, his unseeing eyes staring blankly at the ceiling. Undrak quietly left, vowing that he'd track the cultist down and bring her to justice.  
"Don't worry Link, we'll find a way to restore your sight, just you wait," Zelda said reassuringly.  
"What'll I do? What's a warrior without sight!" he said mournfully.  
"That's not true!" Saria said hotly, "You can't think like that, if you do, I'll never let you leave this bed, and it'll be Lake Hylia all over again!" Link gave a brief smile.  
"I certainly wouldn't want that," he said. Saria kissed him on the cheek.  
"Now get some rest, we'll have you back to normal before the festival, don't you worry!"

Link slept well for some reason that night, and woke up feeling refreshed and carefree. That was, until he opened his eyes and saw darkness. He gave a wail of despair and slammed his fist into the stone wall.  
"You'll hurt yourself if you do that," Navi chided him.  
"I think I have a right to be just a little angry at the moment, don't you think?" he replied tartly. Navi ignored that.  
"I'll get your boots, don't go anywhere."  
"Sorry, I just thought I'd jump out of bed and run off down the hall," he said sarcastically.  
"My, aren't we in a foul humour today?"  
"Just gimme the boots, wherever you are," he muttered, his grey eyes darting this way and that.  
He felt his way to the door and opened it. Navi had tied a cord to the front of his tunic and led him down the hall like a puppy on a leash. Link could hear birds in the trees outside the windows, and many other things for that matter, but the fact remained that he couldn't see them. He suddenly heard a door open and footsteps heading in his general direction.  
"What are you doing up?" Fura demanded. Link stopped and cocked his head.  
"Where are you?" he asked.  
"Right here, stay there, I'll get someone else to help you," she said.  
"Thank god she's gone, that girl gets my nerves running on overdrive for some reason," Link said to Navi.  
"Uh, Link..." the fairy said warningly. Link winced.  
"Uh-oh, is she behind me?" he asked, extending his arms behind his back and waving them around.  
"No," Fura said frostily, "I'm in front of you." Link groaned.

"Hold still," Shera said sternly to the struggling Link. She was trying to apply some potion to his eyes, but his continual movement was making it very difficult.  
"Augh! You got it my eye on purpose!" he wailed.  
"That's the whole point!"  
"It hurts!"  
"Would you rather stay blind?" Link's sullen silence answered her question.  
"I'm so glad we agree," she said with over exaggerated enthusiasm. She finished applying the potion and everyone gazed intently into Link's eyes. Nothing.  
"Blast!" Shera shouted. Link looked slightly crestfallen.  
"Don't worry, we'll get your eyes back to their beautiful blueness again in no time," Ruto said, squeezing his shoulders.  
"I hope so, it's just a little unnerving when you're suddenly accosted by someone you can't see, like right now." There was a poignant silence. Ruto looked around.  
"What?" she looked at Link, "Don't you love me anymore?" she asked in a small voice, her lower lip trembling.  
"If you're giving me the 'poor me' look, it won't work, I can't see, remember?" Link said with a half smile.  
"You're terrible," she huffed.  
"It's one of my quirks, and you have to accept people for what they are, right?" Link said in a slightly cocky tone. Ruto squealed and kissed him firmly on the lips.  
"Don't do that!" Link cried, blushing furiously. Ruto laughed.  
"I guess you being blind has some merits..." she said suggestively. Link flushed and lowered his head.  
"Why do you always have to embarrass me?"  
"What's so embarrassing about showing your feeling?" Ruto asked, slightly puzzled. Link shook his head and sighed.  
"Don't worry," he said resignedly.  
"No, I think this is a perfect opportunity to pursue this area of discussion, it's the day of the Spring Festival, and you can't run away like you usually do," she said, her grip on his shoulders tightening.  
"Well? Spill the beans, how come you can't bear being close to a girl?" Ruto persisted. Link bit his lip, not trusting himself to speak. Though he could not see it, he could feel them all staring at him. Link started to sweat.  
"Come on, we're not getting any younger," he heard Shera say.  
"Zelda?" he said pleadingly.  
"Not today, Link," she said with a faint hint of amusement in her voice.  
"Saria?"  
"Nope," she said. Link groaned.  
"I don't want to," he said sullenly.  
"If you don't tell us, Shera here can just find out for us," Ruto said in an offhand manner.  
"You wouldn't!" he said in a choked voice.  
"I would," Shera said with a wolfish grin.  
"Fine! You want to know why I don't like it? It's because I hate it!" he said with unusual heat.  
"Hate it? How can anyone hate love?" Shera asked, perplexed by Link's sudden outburst.  
"I grew up without experiencing it, at first I was sad about it, but then I found that I resented it, if no-one cared enough to love me, then why should I love anyone?" They stared at him, shocked at his words.  
"I never knew my mother, I don't know if I had a father, I always felt like an outsider with the Kokiri, Saria was the first person that showed me any kindness, and I thank her for that, but I was born alone, and I'll grow up alone, if I survive that long in my line of work." A stunned silence followed.  
"All I ever really wanted to know why I didn't deserve it, but it doesn't matter now, I guess you were right last Zelda, it is made of ice after all," he said with a wry smile.  
Ruto reached over and softly touched his stony face. Link flinched away.  
"Is that what you really believe?" Zelda asked quietly, "That you didn't deserve to be loved?"  
"What other reason can there be?"  
"Everyone deserves it!" Saria declared, "Especially you, you've done so much for so many people!"  
"I don't want or need it, not anymore, it's nothing but an inconvenience."  
"Half the ladies at the ball were gog-eyed over you!" Shera exclaimed.  
"So?"  
"But Link," Ruto protested, "We're engaged!" Link shook his head despairingly.  
"Well there you have it, is that what you were looking for?" he asked. Silence. Link shrugged and stood up.  
"I'm hungry, I think I'll go find some breakfast," he said with a grin, apparently unfased by the things he had just said. Navi began to lead him from the room, but Link suddenly felt someone grab his arm.  
"Yes, Zelda?" he said.  
"How do you know?" she asked in surprise.  
"I have ears and a nose, there are lots of subtle noises you make, and you always seem to have a particular scent about you."  
"Link," she said calmly, "One day there will be a girl that won't let you run away, one that you can't escape from, one that loves you."  
"Don't get your hopes up," he said, turning to face her. His unseeing grey eyes looked into Zelda's with an almost defiant glint to them.  
"Because I won't let that happen, I've had lots of practise and I'd like to see them try to get me."  
"You didn't really mean what you said back there, did you?" Navi asked Link as she led the blind boy down the twisting corridors of Morgan's palace.  
"Yes I did, can we drop this subject, the very thought of the word 'love' sets my teeth on edge," he muttered.  
"What do you want for breakfast then?"  
"Something hot, eggs preferably, I've got a sudden hankering for them, if it weren't for my eyes being wounded, I'd be able to raid the kitchen myself." Navi suddenly ground to a halt.  
"That's it!" she shouted.  
"That's what?"  
"I know how we can get your eyes back to normal, follow me!"  
"Do I have a choice?" Link said as Navi dragged him back the way they had came.

Fura was fidgeting uncomfortably. She and Zelda sat in her room where they were trying to figure out ways to restore Link's sight. Zelda was poring over an ancient leather bound book while absently curling a long strand of hair around her finger. She sighed and put the book down.  
"All right, what's the matter," she asked. Fura stared at her.  
"I've been around you long enough to know when something's the matter, now stop being a lump like Link and tell me what's wrong." Fura shifted uncomfortably, her eyes lowered. She finally looked up at Zelda and took a deep breath.  
"I was thinking about what he said earlier and it made me realize something," she said nervously.  
"Go on," Zelda encouraged her.  
"You can't tell anyone this!" she said hotly, raising her fist in front of her.  
"I won't."  
"Well, maybe Saria or Shera, but not Ruto or Link!"  
"Yes! Just tell me!" Zelda begged. Fura looked around at the door to make sure no one was coming; she then turned back to Zelda.  
"I think I'm in love."


	14. Preperations

**Chapter 13 - Preparations**

_To the Five he must give aid  
__Lest time itself become unmade  
__The Ruler, The Stone, The Thief, The Forest Guide, The One From Deep  
__With each assisted, with him they shall keep  
__The One of Many shall hide his face  
__When the Five doth stand in place  
__Behind the shadow doth he stand  
__The power of the Dark God in his hand_

"Where are we going?" Link half-shouted as he and Navi rounded another corner.  
"Back to the others, don't dawdle!"  
"But I can't see, slow down so I don't hit anythi..." Link slammed into the doorframe of the room they had been in minutes ago, the cord tied to his tunic untying. Navi kept going,  
not realising Link had stopped short. Shera and Saria were sitting on the floor, reading from a large pile of books.  
"Stop what you're doing and listen!" Navi ordered. Saria shifted her gaze to the small fairy.  
"What is it?" she asked.  
"I think I may know how to cure blindy, Link...hey, where are you?"  
"I'm over here," he groaned, crawling through the doorway. Navi flitted over to him.  
"Sorry, I was in a bit of a hurry," she apologised.  
"Never mind that, what have you discovered?"  
"Well," she started, "We knew the cure to your blindness all along, it was in the riddle, 'But the milk of proposal is first needed for wounded eye', remember?"  
"The milk!" Link exclaimed, "That's what we needed it for!"  
"I'll get Fura and Zelda, wait here," Saria said, scrambling to her feet and rushing past Link.  
Saria arrived with Fura and Zelda moments later. Both seemed excited.  
"Well? Where is it?" Fura asked Link, "I'll fetch it for you if you like."  
"I put it in the cold room so it wouldn't go bad, you can't miss it," he said. Fura nodded and left the room.  
"Looks like you'll be able to see again in time for the festival," Shera smiled. Link smiled wryly.  
"A double-edged sword if ever I heard of one." Shera gave him a light-hearted shove.  
"Where's Ruto? I'm sure she'll be excited about this," said Zelda.  
"She went to the bathhouse for a soak, she said she was drying out," Shera told her.  
"Do you think we should wait for her?" Saria suggested. Link sighed.  
"Navi, go down and see if you can find her, tell her what's going on," he said with a wave of his hand. Saria led Link to a chair so he could sit down.  
"I'm not an invalid, you know."  
"Of course you aren't," she agreed in her most patronising tone.  
"Why must my life be hard wherever I go?" Link asked the ceiling. Saria 'humphed' and cuffed him around the back of his head. Link snickered to himself and mentally patted himself on the back. Saria was probably one of the easiest people to annoy. There was the sound of rushing footsteps and Ruto suddenly came skidding into the room still dripping water and rather breathless.  
"Where is he? Is he cured yet?" she demanded.  
"Not yet, Fura's gone to get the cure now, she should be back soon," Shera said. Ruto squealed in excitement and leaped into Link's lap, catching him in a crushing embrace.  
"Ah! Geez Ruto, you're all wet and cold!" Link gasped, angling his face away from her and trying to push her away. She merely giggled and hopped off.  
"Ugh, I'm all wet," he complained, "Oh well, at least I'm wearing the garbage from last night."  
"And what's that supposed to mean?" Shera demanded. Link laughed.  
"That's two of you," he smiled. Shera looked around at the others sheepishly.  
"It's a fault of his, he finds it amusing to irritate those around him," Saria said darkly.  
"Who me? I am but the simplest of men," he said mockingly. Saria glowered at him. Fura walked into the room holding the frosted milk bottle.  
"Got it," she said proudly, handing it to Zelda.  
"Okay," Zelda said happily, "Looks like we can finally cure you."  
"It'll probably be easier if you sit on it sideways," Zelda told him as she uncorked the bottle. Link shifted his position so that he had his head hanging over one arm of the large chair he was sitting in. Zelda knelt beside him and looked into his grey eyes that stared blankly up at her.  
"Here goes nothing," she said, tipping the bottle up slightly. One snow-white drop of liquid landed on Link's eye, causing him to bLink it shut reflexively. A second drop fell into the other eye.  
"Wow that's cold!" Link exclaimed, sitting up sharply. The others crowded around him and looked at his face. Link blinked his eyes a few times and then opened them.  
"Well? Can you see?" Ruto asked eagerly.  
"Nothing," he said dejectedly, "Stupid riddle, why didn't it..." he stopped in mid-sentence. Blurred images slowly began to form in front of him.  
"Wait! I think I can see!" he said, barely able to contain his excitement. The others watched on in amazement as the deep blue colour of his eyes slowly came back, covering the greyness like blue smoke.  
"Your eyes, they're blue again!" Saria cried happily. Link blinked once, and his eyes flashed a brilliant blue. He stood up and looked down at himself, then at everyone else.  
"I can see again!" he shouted happily, "Thank you everybody!"  
"That's a relief, is it the same as it used to be?" asked Saria.  
"Can't tell the difference, now I must find the tailor," he said, bolting towards the door.  
"Hey wait! Why do you need the tailor?" Fura called after him.  
"I have to change out of these awful clothes, I need my tunic back!" he called, his voice receding down the hallway.

"When did this happen?" Shera asked eagerly.  
"Please tell us!" Saria begged.  
"Hey, hey, shush! One at a time please!" Fura said, holding her hands up for quiet. Shera and Saria were pressing Fura for information over her reluctant admission that she had feelings for Link. Ruto had left after Zelda suggested she help Link in his search for the tailor.  
"Maybe we shouldn't have told them," she said to Zelda.  
"It's too late for that now," Zelda told her.  
"Come on! Don't keep us in suspense like this!" Shera pleaded.  
"Alright, alright!" Fura sighed, "I told Zelda after Link's little outburst." She chewed her lip for a while before continuing.  
"I suppose I started thinking of him that way after he beat me in a duel, I've never seen anyone fight like that before." Her eyes almost twinkled as she spoke. Saria and Shera listened to every word with baited breath.  
"Then when he saved me from the Harpies and me saw how beat up and hurt he got just for me, I just..." she left it hanging. Shera grabbed her shoulders and hugged her with a squeal of excitement.  
"Fura, this is so perfect!"  
"Why?"  
"Hello! It's the Spring Festival! You can tell him when the fairy casts the spell, it'll be just the right moment!" Fura stared at her in horror.  
"I can't tell him after what he said before!"  
"So he's a little bitter, we can work around that, come on!" she said, hauling Fura to her feet and dragging her towards the door.  
"Wait, where are we going?" Fura asked.  
"To get ready of course! The festival is tonight, and you don't want to be unprepared!" At that moment, away in the twisting hallways of Morgan's palace, Link suddenly got the strangest feeling that something, somewhere in the palace was afoot. He absently scratched his chest and continued his search.

Ruto was lost. Unlike Link, she hadn't had much practise in running through the palace, and as a result she had lost her way. She rounded a corner and bumped into someone and they both went sprawling. Ruto looked over to see a servant girl struggling to rise.  
"Sorry about that," Ruto apologised. The girl looked at her.  
"Why don't you watch where you're going!?" she demanded. Ruto was taken aback.  
"Hey! It was your fault too!"  
"Grrr, get out of my way you short-sighted fish!" she growled. Ruto drew herself up and was about to retort when she suddenly heard a great bellow come from the direction the girl had come from.  
"Someone stop her! That's the cult member who attacked Master Link!" he shouted. Ruto stood stock-still. Was this the individual who blinded her beloved Link? Ruto's normally blue features went white with rage as she looked upon the girl. She advanced on her, fingers outstretched like claws. The enraged Zora screamed as she hurled herself at the perpetrator.  
Link heard a scream, followed by another and he bolted from the tailor's room wearing his newly repaired and altered tunic. He drew his sword as he ran, expecting the worst, but when he found the source of the disturbance, all he could do was stare. Undrak was holding the cult member that blinded him by the scruff of her neck while Ruto, cursing and screeching in anger, tried to claw and strike the girl.  
"Thank the Goddesses you're here! Grab the little lady will you, she's trying to kill this one!" Undrak called when he saw Link. The boy held Ruto back (with some difficulty) and attempted to calm her down with limited success.  
"It's her! The one that blinded you!" she ranted.  
"Calm down Ruto! She's not going anywhere," Link assured her. The cult member was bruised and bleeding from a number of scrapes and scratches all over her face and arms. Her lip was swollen and one of her eyes was black.  
"I taught her a lesson! I showed her a thing or two!" Ruto shouted, a fiery glint in her eyes.  
"Why don't we find the others and just relax?" Link suggested, hauling her along the hall, "Will you be alright, Undrak?" he called.  
"I can manage, just take care of the little savage there," he replied. Link grimaced as dragged the cursing Zora down the hallway.  
"What have you two been doing?" Zelda asked as Link shunted Ruto through the door to Zelda's room. Zelda was having her hair brushed by Saria in preparation for the festival, and Shera was doing likewise to Fura.  
"Ruto was just trying to extract some swift justice on the cultist that blinded me," Link explained, wiping his brow with the tail of his cap. Fura's eyes brightened.  
"They caught her?"  
"Ruto tried to beat her up in the hallway, it was lucky Undrak was there to stop her."  
"Well I hope she gets what's coming to her," Saria said. Ruto sat on the end of Zelda's bed with a smug look on her face. Shera looked up from where she was brushing Fura's wealth of fiery red hair.  
"You got your tunic back then, does the modification you wanted work?" she asked. Link shrugged.  
"I haven't tried it yet, but I suppose there's no time like the present, Navi?" he asked. The fairy flew around to his back where some metal eyelets had been sewn into the tunic. She flew down the back of his neck and a set of large wings suddenly sprouted from the eyelets.  
"Not bad," Zelda complimented. Link craned his neck to see. He flapped them a couple of times to see if they were manoeuvrable enough. He flexed them out horizontally on either side of his body, testing how flexible they were.  
"What's it like?" Saria asked curiously. Link shrugged.  
"It's almost like they're not there, they just go where you want them to," he told her. Saria looked at Chat.  
"Could we do that?" she asked her fairy.  
"If you really wanted to," Chat replied. Sari smiled.  
"Why don't we try it later?" she suggested. Chat nodded. Link shook himself like a wet dog, and Navi popped out of one of the eyelets. He shivered.  
"I'll never get used to that," he said, wincing slightly. He crossed the room and sat down heavily in a chair in the corner.  
"What are all of you doing today?" he asked. Shera rolled her eyes.  
"Getting ready for the festival, of course! Which is what you should be doing might I add," she said archly. Link waved it aside.  
"Unlike you people, I can get ready for most things in fewer than half a day." Saria finished with Zelda's hair and she looked at Link critically, her fingers almost unconsciously twitching towards her comb.  
"Come here, let me neaten your hair up a little," she said, motioning him to sit where Zelda had been previously. Link yawned.  
"I'm not moving from this spot, if you want it done so badly, you'll have to come over here." Saria rolled her eyes and positioned herself behind him.  
"You're such a lump," she accused as she pulled her comb through his hair.  
"Ow! Careful!" he grunted as she pulled it through a particularly stubborn tangle.  
"Oh shush, we've had this conversation before, if you took the time to do it yourself this probably wouldn't happen," she chided. Link made a face.  
"And you can stop doing that, I can see your reflection in the window."

Banners and buntings were hung throughout the streets and between the many spires and towers of the palace. People were bustling from place to place in preparation for the Spring Festival. Zelda and the others were practically giddy with excitement, something that irritated Link to no end. What was everyone getting so excited about? Some fairy would appear, wiggle her fingers and then everyone would eat. The eating part didn't sound so bad, in fact, Link found himself looking forward to that part, but everything else was just more obstacles in the way of a quiet night in front of a heaped plate of food. Link shrugged as he took another bite from the pie he had 'liberated' from the royal kitchens. Link had just reached the stage where he had begun to grow rapidly, and as a result he liked to eat almost constantly. He was walking in a secluded part of the gardens thinking about what he was going to do when the fairy appeared. He definitely didn't want to be around when she cast that spell, especially around Ruto for that matter.  
"You're not going to eat all of that, are you?" Navi asked from above him.  
"Of course, I can't let it go to waste now can I?"  
"You'll get fat," she warned.  
"I'm a growing boy, I need all the food I can get!" he protested, his hands curling protectively around the pie tin. Navi rolled her eyes and settled on his shoulder.  
"The least you could do is offer your partner some." Link felt around in his tunic for something to cut it with and his hands fell on the dagger he had taken from the cultist.  
"I'd forgotten about that," he said, turning it in his palm. He used it to cut a slice of pie for Navi before wiping it on the grass and putting it back in his tunic. Navi fluttered to the edge of the pie tin and sat down.  
"Do you think the cult will try anything else?" she asked around a mouthful of pie. Link shrugged.  
"Who knows? I wouldn't put it past them, I suppose all we can do is be careful." They came to a large pond filled with a variety of small fish and aquatic plants. Link was just about to contemplate going for a swim, when he heard some people approaching. He ducked into a low-lying bush at the edge of the pond.  
"You have failed again," someone growled.  
"It's that boy! We severely underestimated him," said another. Two men came into view from the direction Link had come from. One was elderly, with a silvery beard and big bushy eyebrows; the other was considerably younger, with a short black beard. He didn't recognise either of them, but from the way they were talking, he surmised that they were up to no good.  
"I'm sick of your excuses!" the old man snapped, "If you don't get rid of one of them by tonight, your life won't be worth living!" They began to move around the pond, and Link had trouble hearing them. He pulled out his Zora mask and put it on, muffling his cry of pain as best he could.  
"What are you doing?" Navi asked the lithe Zora. He winked at her.  
"I'm going to get a little closer, stay here," he told her before creeping to the edge of the pond and slipping in without so much as a sound. The pond was quite deep and the plants growing in it provided Link with enough cover to hide under. Being careful not to make any noise, he surfaced next to where the two men were walking and floated alongside them.  
"Here's what I want you to do: the boy and his friends will be in the royal box where they can clearly see everything that's going on, if you have an archer positioned in the trees near them, you could easily pick off one of his companions."  
"Why not just kill the boy?" asked the younger one.  
"Fool! Don't you think we've tried to get him out of the way? That boy has more lives than a cat!" the older man bellowed.  
"Alright, alright!" the younger one said, "When the flower emerges from the lake, one of my men will assassinate one of his companions."  
"Good, and make sure you succeed, I'd hate to have to eject you from the cult...permanently," the older man said ominously. They went your separate ways, leaving Link to contemplate their discussion.

"What were they talking about?" Navi asked him when he returned.  
"They're plotting to kill one of the girls!" he told her. Navi gasped.  
"What are we going to do?"  
"Follow the old one, I think they're involved with the Geddon-Cult, find out all you can about him, he might work inside the palace, go!" Navi nodded and flew off in the direction the older man had gone.  
"What are you doing?" he heard someone say. He spun around to see Fura standing over him.  
"Oh, it's you, what are you doing here?" he asked.  
"Nice greeting, I'm here to see what you're up to, Zelda and Shera don't want you to do anything stupid before tonight." She looked over at the half finished pie.  
"Looks like I'm too late," she muttered. Link looked injured.  
"What?" he said innocently, "I was hungry!"  
"Did it occur to you that there's going to be something called a 'feast' tonight?" she asked. Link gave a sardonic laugh.  
"Oh ha ha ha, if I didn't know any better, I'd say that was an attempt at humour," he said as he climbed out of the pond, his bluish skin dripping water. Fura looked up at him, he stood a good two feet above her and she suddenly felt quite small.  
"It's better than your idea of funny, irritating people so that they want to kill you," she told him primly.  
"Maybe you need to have a different perspective?" he said with a sly grin.  
"What are you...augh!" she cried as Link shoved her into the pond. She broke the surface, with a shocked expression on her face. Link laughed and pulled off his mask.  
"And that's my cue to exit!" he said, bolting away. Fura climbed out of the pond and the water that clung to her face almost seemed to steam.  
"When I get you, I'm going to show you how funny it is to have your bones broken very slowly!" she roared, squelching after him.

Saria walked carefully down the corridor from her room to Zelda's with her arms full of clothes. It had taken her some time to sort through them all, but she had finally selected the garments she was going to wear at the festival. She was almost at Zelda's room when Link, hooting with laughter shot past her, almost knocking her to the floor.  
"Be careful!" she called after him.  
"I am! Can't stay, sorry!" he called darting into his room and slamming the door shut. Saria rolled her eyes and turned back to Zelda's door when Fura, soaking wet, bounded to the top of the stairs with a murderous glint in her eyes.  
"What happened to you?" Saria asked, but she suddenly remembered seeing Link a few seconds earlier, "Or don't I really want to know."  
"Which way did the little weasel go?" she demanded. Saria shook her head in exasperation and opened Zelda's door.  
"He's hiding in his room, isn't he?" she said, already starting down the hall. Saria closed the door behind her and sighed.  
"What's going on out there?" Zelda asked.  
"The newlyweds are fighting again," Saria said, placing her clothes in a chair.  
"What is it this time?" Shera asked with a faint hint of amusement in her voice. Saria sighed and flopped onto her back on Zelda's bed.  
"All I know is Link ran by real fast with a soaking wet Fura not far behind."  
"I wonder how much of him will be left when she's finished killing him?" Zelda mused.

Link grinned smugly as he heard Fura muttering curses and opening cupboards in his room. He had escaped to the roof out his window, making sure he closed it behind him. Sure, he couldn't get back in again, but it covered his tracks fairly well. Link decided to find another way to get back into the palace, if he stayed out of Fura's reach for long enough she might cool down, or dry out, whichever came first. The door to his room finally slammed shut and Link peeked through the window. Fura had given up searching his room, and had gone somewhere else.  
"Well, that's one problem solved, now all I have to do is find some other way to get inside," Link mused.  
"Talking to yourself now?" a voice said from behind him. Link spun around with a startled oath to find Navi hovering in the air. He breathed a sigh of relief.  
"You startled me, I gave Fura a lesson in humour and now she's trying to snap my spine," he paused, "Did you find anything out about the old man?"  
"Several things, he's another high priest in the Geddon-Cult, and to top it off, he's the king's adviser!" Link cursed and sat down.  
"We have to tell the king!" Navi said. Link shook his head.  
"We don't have any proof, he'd deny it if we just came out an accused him of treason," he told her, "We need to catch him out."  
"Shouldn't we at least tell the others?"  
"No, the last thing we need is them running about like chickens with their heads cut off, I can deal with the archer when the time comes, what we need to do is find a way to prove that old guy is a part of the Geddon-Cult."  
"I could search his chambers if you like, try to find any documents linking him to the cult?" she suggested.  
"Good idea, why don't you get on with that now," he said. Navi turned to go.  
"Wait a second," Link called after her.  
"What is it?"  
"Can you help me down?" he asked sheepishly. Navi rolled her eyes.

The day wore on to late afternoon and Link decided that Fura had probably calmed down enough to warrant him returning to the others. He knocked on Zelda's door.  
"Come in," he heard Zelda say. Link opened the door a little way and stuck his head in. Fura was nowhere in sight, so he slipped in and closed the door.  
"Well if it isn't the little comedian," Saria said. Link gave a florid bow and sat down on the floor under the window.  
"I'm surprised you decided to show your face around here, Fura's still a little put out with you," Zelda told him as she placed a diamond-studded tiara in her hair.  
"Speaking of Furious Fura, where is she?" Link asked, looking nervously around the room.  
"She said she needed a drink, she's probably in the kitchens," Shera mumbled around a needle that she held between her teeth. She was in the process of altering a gown for the festival.  
"She'll probably be back soon," Zelda said. Link looked up sharply.  
"I should probably make myself scarce then," he said, going for the door. Just as he was about to grab the handle, it swung open. Link gulped.  
"Uh-oh..."  
Fura stood in the doorway, her face slightly flushed and holding a bottle of wine (half empty). Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw Link standing before her.  
"Oh this is just too good," she said, her right eye twitching slightly. Link slowly backed away.  
"You shouldn't be drinking that!" he protested, "You're too young!"  
"I'm not too young to break your arm!" she growled, lurching forward. Link jumped to the side with a frightened yelp as Fura's arm grazed past his shoulder. Just as it looked like Link was free, Fura shot her foot out and tripped him up. Link fell at an awkward angle and there was a fairly audible cracking noise.  
"What was that?" Fura asked, "You okay?" Link staggered to his feet and stood in a rather twisted posture.  
"Oh my back!" he groaned, reaching around to his spine and pushing it gently. Fura walked over and tried to get him standing up straight.  
"Ahh! Stop, that hurts!" he cried. Zelda winced.  
"Ouch," she said.  
"You got that right," Link groaned. Fura grinned sheepishly.  
"Well, I guess we're even then."  
"That's not funny," he muttered. Fura pursed her lips thoughtfully.  
"Lie down," she told him. Link stared at her.  
"I certainly will not!" he protested. She balled her fist and held it up menacingly.  
"Okay, I'm going," he mumbled, dropping to the floor with great difficulty. Fura closed one eye and levelled her foot at Link's back.  
"Stay still, this won't hurt a bit, well, not me anyway." She shifted all her weight onto the foot poised over Link's back and brought it down solidly. There were several popping noises and Link groaned any yelped in pain. Fura furrowed her brow in concentration and knelt down, probing her fingers against a particularly stubborn spot between his shoulder blades. She put both hands on the spot and came down hard. There was a loud snapping sound and a shriek of pain from Link.  
"There, that should do it, you can get up now," she said proudly.  
"I can't, you've killed me," Link groaned, struggling to his knees.  
"Don't be such a baby, get up." Link rose to his feet and arched his back.  
"Ow," he groaned. He shambled over to Zelda's bed and sat up against it. Fura sat against the door, nursing her bottle in one hand. Saria eyed the bottle disapprovingly.  
"Link's right, you shouldn't be drinking that, and how did you get your hands on it anyway?"  
"Undrak gave it to me," she said defensively.  
"What? Didn't that overgrown bear notice what happened to you last night?" Saria exclaimed. Link gave a small laugh.  
"He probably thinks that getting drunk is a perfectly natural thing, he never drinks anything without getting plastered," Shera muttered.  
"I was not drunk!" Fura shouted, "A little tipsy perhaps, but not drunk!"  
"Whatever you say, Fura," Zelda smiled. Link stifled a laugh. Fura shot him a flinty glare.  
"What are you laughing at, smartass?" she snarled.  
"You," Link scoffed. Fura glowed at him, but kept silent. The room remained quiet for a few minutes. Only the sound of Saria, Zelda and Shera fiddling with their various garments broke the silence.  
"Shouldn't the both of you be getting ready?" Zelda asked absently.  
"For what?" Link asked. Saria put down what she was holding and gave him a look that spoke volumes.  
"For the festival, of course!" she sighed. Link's shoulders slumped, but then he straightened resolutely, remembering what he had to do.  
"I'll get ready right now, I wouldn't want to keep you waiting," he said as he marched towards the door. Fura shuffled out of the way as Link opened the door and closed it behind him. The others exchanged confused looks.  
"Did anyone find that as a little odd?" Shera asked. Zelda nodded, her eyes fixed on the door that Link had just departed through. She couldn't help shake the feeling that he was up to something, but her suspicions had to wait, right now she had a festival to prepare for.


	15. Worst Night Ever

**Chapter 14 - Worst Night Ever**

_To the Five he must give aid  
__Lest time itself become unmade  
__The Ruler, The Stone, The Thief, The Forest Guide, The One From Deep  
__With each assisted, with him they shall keep  
__The One of Many shall hide his face  
__When the Five doth stand in place  
__Behind the shadow doth he stand  
__The power of the Dark God in his hand_

Link threw all caution to the wind and decided to just wear his newly modified tunic. He strapped on his shield and sheathed his sword. The rest of his equipment was stored safely in his tunic if he needed it.  
"Well, here goes nothing," Link said to himself dubiously. He paused at the door to run his fingers through his hair a few times (for Saria's sake) before leaving the room. He met the others outside Zelda's room.  
"Where are your good clothes?" Saria asked, a faint flicker of annoyance playing across her face. Link wasn't really in the mood for a prolonged argument; he had a lot to concentrate on.  
"I lost it...in a volcano," he said with a straight face. Saria gave him a long-suffering look. Zelda patted her on the shoulder.  
"There there," she said comfortingly. Fura rolled her eyes.  
"Smooth Link, real smooth."

There was a huge crowd of people gathered at the edge of the water awaiting the moment when the Spring Fairy would emerge and cast her spell. Link and friends, accompanied by the royal family of Windhill were escorted to a raised platform with a canvas roof. There were several wooden chairs with cushions on them for everyone to sit on. Link scanned the area before sitting in the chair closest to a clump of trees located near the box.  
"So when's this flower supposed to come out of the water?" Link asked.  
"Oh, that isn't until midnight, there's still about six hours until that happens," Morgan said. Link scratched his head.  
"What do we do until then?" he asked. Isabella smiled.  
"We watch people perform on the floating stage," she said, pointing to a large barge-like structure floating on the water.  
"We do that for six hours?" Link asked, slightly distressed.  
"Oh this is so exciting!" Zelda squealed, clapping her hands together. Link looked at each of his friends with a look of disbelief on his face. They all seemed excited about what was happening. Link groaned. It was going to be a very long night.  
The plays and performances dragged on for all eternity, and Link frequently had to pinch himself to stay awake. He even asked Fura to give him a little nudge if it looked as if he were going to nod off, a duty that she performed by cracking him across his skull with her large gold bracelets. He received another sharp blow to his cranium.  
"Ow! I said 'nudge', not bludgeon!" he hissed. Fura gave a smug little smirk and continued to watch the performance. Link turned back to the front and tried to pay attention. From what he could make out, the current play involved some whiny little guy pining over his long lost love. Saria, Zelda, Ruto and Shera were teary eyed, and continually dabbed at their eyes with handkerchiefs.  
"I don't understand! Why doesn't he just forget about her and find something worthwhile to do?" Link exclaimed. Shera shot him a withering look.  
"I'd expect that, coming from you," she said loftily.  
When the play had finished, the announcer stepped up to a small podium.  
"And now for one of the final performances for the night," he began. Link cupped his hands to his mouth.  
"Thank Farore!" he shouted. There were masculine laughs from the crowd, and even Morgan had to struggle to keep his composure. Fura smacked Link across the back of the head and gave him a quick scolding.  
"As I was saying, one of the final performances for the night is the Royal Orchestra! Performing the traditional song of the festival, the Spring Melody!" the announcer said grandly, arcing his arm to introduce the orchestra that was assembled at full force. To the surprise of Link's friends, he actually sat still and behaved himself as the orchestra prepared to play. Saria smiled to herself; a good song would always get Link's undivided attention, a fact she had learned shortly after they became friends. He sat there, ears pricked and an eager expression on his face. The song began. Link was transfixed the instant that the notes reached his ears. The song almost trilled along, building up to a great crescendo that made the air alive with music. Saria, Fura, Zelda and Shera along with her parents began to clap in time to the beat, as did the rest of the people present. Link, however, did not. He instead stood up and took his ocarina from his tunic and put it to his lips.  
Out of the corner of her eye, Zelda saw Link stand up and take something from his tunic. As the music continued to fill the air, a new sound mingled with it. Link was playing along on his ocarina seamlessly. The others watched him open-mouthed as his fingers travelled effortlessly across the surface of the ocarina as if he had known how to play the song his whole life. He swayed from side to side ever so slightly with his eyes closed in concentration and his brow furrowed. Link played on, oblivious to everything around him, and it was probably just as well because right at that moment Ruto and Fura were looking at him with looks bordering on hopeless adoration. Zelda, Saria and Shera exchanged knowing looks.  
The Spring Melody finished grandly and the orchestra received a roaring applause. Link simply blinked, looked around as if he had forgotten where he was and sat down with his arms crossed and his head bowed as if he were concentrating on something.  
"Wow, where did you learn to play like that? I've never seen anyone learn a song that fast!" Shera asked in amazement.  
"I always have, you play me a song and I can usually memorise it," he replied with a shrug. She wanted to pursue it further, but his attention seemed to drift to the clump of trees near where they were sitting.  
The final few performances were, in Link's opinion, pathetic at best, but everyone else seemed to enjoy them. Link was staring hard at the trees, waiting for any indication that the assassin was there. He received a sharp rap across his head from Fura.  
"Ow! What was that for?" he asked, rubbing his scalp tenderly. It was going to be bruised from all the knocks Fura had given it.  
"Pay attention, the flower's about to emerge," she said. Link tensed himself. Any second now, the assassin would strike. A sudden flash of light caught his attention.  
"Link!" it was Navi. She landed on his shoulder.  
"Did you find anything?" he whispered.  
"Several things actually, they're still in his room and if we get someone to see them, he'll be busted for sure!"  
"You've done a good job, Navi, now get ready, the assassin's going to strike any second!" he hissed. There was a great commotion from the crowd, and Link saw the cause. From the centre of the lake came a soft lavender light. There were gasps of awe as a large lotus, probably the size of a small house, slowly emerged from the water. All of Link's senses were on full alert. Suddenly, there was a sharp twanging noise from the trees. Link immediately went into action by making a strange gesture with his hands and muttering something under his breath. To the surprise of his friends and the King and Queen, a blue crystalline shield enveloped the box they were sitting in. The arrow that was loosed from the trees bounced harmlessly of the shield of Nayru's Love, the spell that Link had secretly kept in readiness for the whole evening, releasing it at precisely the right moment.  
"Link, what's going on?" Zelda asked in a confused tone. He received similar questions from the rest of his friends. He held his hand up for silence and retrieved his bow from his tunic. He notched and arrow onto the bowstring and it began to glow with a frosty blue light.  
"Got him!" Link said triumphantly, releasing the arrow at a particular tree. The arrow streaked through the air, leaving a blue trail in its wake. It struck the tree with a resounding ping noise, and it was instantly encased in a thick coating of ice.  
"Link, what is going on!?" Zelda demanded again. Link regarded her calmly.  
"I just managed to foil an attempted assassination attempt, the archer that fired the arrow is most likely frozen in that tree over there," he said smugly.  
"You knew it was going to happen! That's why you cast the spell! How could you not tell us?" Ruto demanded. Link shrugged.  
"I didn't want to worry you," he said. Zelda gave him a cold stare.  
"You and I are going to have words, mister," she said ominously. Link sighed.  
"Enough of that, look!" Saria squealed in delight, pointing to the lake. Everyone turned to watch the giant lotus as the beautiful petals slowly opened to reveal a young girl at its core. She was scarcely older than nine, with bright purple hair and a little white dress. She wore no shoes of any kind and had a pair of delicate gossamer wings protruding from her back. Link's eyes widened.  
"She's a kid?"  
"Why does that surprise you?" Shera asked.  
"Well...all the other great fairies are adults!"  
"So? I suppose she's an exception," she replied calmly. The Great Fairy of Spring floated gracefully into the air and spoke.  
"Greeting people of Windhill!" she intoned. Her voice was soft and musical, yet it carried across the entire lake and reached the ears of everyone present.  
"It brings me great joy to see you all again on this wonderful night!" she cried happily. The crowd cheered loudly, and Link's friends jumped up and down, clapping and squealing. Link snorted contemptuously and rolled his eyes. The Great Fairy of Spring looked sharply at the crowd, her sharp eyes searching as if she had heard Link's dismissal of the whole affair.  
"Anyway, it's time for the moment you've all been waiting for!" she started. Link started to panic, his eyes darted left and right, searching for some way to get away from what was about to unfold.  
"This is it!" Shera squealed in excitement. The Great Fairy of Spring rose into the air above the lotus and began to hum a soothing melody. The air around her suddenly seemed alive with billions of tiny pinkish particles of light. The particles suddenly shot out at different directions and travelled to the far corners of the floating mass of Windhill.  
It was almost like a bubble was forming over them. From the edges of Windhill a great pink dome of light was slowly forming, building up from the ground to close above them. The sudden disturbance of a tree suddenly being frozen solid had caught the attention of the Great Fairy and she flew over the royal family with a curious look on her face. She greeted the king and queen formally before warmly embracing Shera like an old friend.  
"Shera, it's been too long, how have you been?" she asked. Shera smiled.  
"I've been just fine, though we have had a few close scrapes at the palace lately," she replied in a friendly tone. She explained everything that had happened up to the restoration of Link's sight. The Great Fairy listened intently, giving Link a girlish smile upon hearing of his situation with Zelda.  
"Oh, I'm sorry I forget myself, these are my friends, Zelda, Saria, Link, Ruto and Fura, they've come a long way to see the festival," she told her. The Great Fairy greeted each of them cordially and received warm greeting in turn, although Link was just a trifle surly for Saria's liking and she kicked him lightly in the shin.  
"Be nice," she scolded. Link muttered something of an apology, but his eyes betrayed a desperate look of panic as the dome slowly but surely closed over them.  
"Um, excuse me, but why is that dome thing taking so long to come together?" Fura asked.  
"It gives time for the spell to seep in, some people can be a bit unresponsive and it leaves time for them to come round," she explained. Zelda looked meaningfully at Link.  
"Well Link, it looks like you may experience a little bit of love after all," she said warmly, patting him on the shoulder. Link jerked away with his teeth clenched and jaw set.  
"That's what you think, but I still have a chance to gamble and the cards may be in my favour!" he declared. The Great Fairy looked at him sharply, her dark eyes narrow with caution.  
"What are you..." she didn't get a chance to finish.  
"Navi! Form wings, now!" he shouted. The small fairy darted into his tunic, causing a pair of wings to dramatically burst through the metal eyelets. He flexed them twice with an almost metallic slicing sound, before vaulting from the box.  
"Link! Come back!" Fura shouted, making a desperate grab for the back of his tunic. But Link had already slipped out of reach. His wings drummed loudly as he launched himself into the sky at tremendous speed, aiming for the gap in the sky that the dome had not yet closed off.  
"What's he doing?" Ruto demanded.  
"He's trying to get out of range of the spell!" Shera exclaimed.  
"Why would he want to do that? It's nothing unpleasant," the Great Fairy said defensively. Zelda sighed.  
"Link's not your ordinary boy, he missed out on love and affection when he was very young and as a result he's grown up hating it," she paused, "I think he's even afraid of it because he doesn't understand." The Great Fairy pouted.  
"Well, he's not going to ruin my party," she declared hotly, "Even if I have to bring him back  
down here myself!" With that she spread her wings and took off after him.  
He was running out of time. The gap was closing faster than he had thought and he conceded that he might not make it.  
"Why do they keep doing things like this to me?" he asked the empty sky.  
"Because you're too stubborn for your own good!" a girlish voice came from behind him. He turned his head sharply, not altering his course, to see the Great Fairy gaining on him.  
"Ahh! What are you doing here?" he gasped.  
"I'm trying to get your miserable backside back down to earth, stop moving and get back here!" she demanded. Link shook his head.  
"No way little girl, all this love garbage is for the birds, I'm outta here!" he said, giving a burst of speed. She frowned and sped after him, a determined look on her small face. She gradually drew alongside and lunged at him, trying to grab him by the tunic, but Link flicked one of his wings out at an angle and darted out of the way.  
"This is getting tiresome!" she said, "Stop this instant!" Link paid her no heed, as the gap was almost closed. Link pushed every muscle in his body to the limit; he was no more than fifty metres from the gap, which had by now reduced to about the size of his bedroom window.  
"You won't make it!" she shouted after him, still in pursuit. Link bared his teeth and flattened his arms to his side. The gap had almost closed completely and only a small space remained. With a cry of desperation Link flung himself at the hole, shooting through just as it closed. Safe.  
He came to a halt and hovered briefly in the air before approaching the Great Fairy who was floating just inside the dome with an annoyed expression on her childlike face.  
"Are you happy?" she asked in a flinty voice. Link smirked impudently at her.  
"As a matter of fact I am," he replied cockily. She glared at him.  
"Your face will stay like that if the wind changes," he told her.  
"You're such a stinker, what's so bad about my little bit of magic?" she asked, her bottom lip protruding in a small pout.  
"Ask the others, I'm sure they'd be all too happy to divulge the information to you," he said scathingly, "Speaking of the others, I'm probably going to get in a whole heap of trouble when I go back," he added ruefully. The Great Fairy snorted.  
"Hardly, if what I've heard about you is true, you're in for much worse." Link's face blanched.  
"Why must my life be so hard?" he groaned. She rolled her eyes and strangely enough, laughed.  
"You don't understand the simplest of concepts, do you?" she giggled. Link scowled at her.  
"I suppose you'd be the queen of such things, being simple-minded yourself," he retorted. She instantly stopped laughing and fixed him with a cold stare.  
"I'll get you for that," she threatened.  
"Not likely, I'm faster than you are, in the air as well as on the ground," he grinned.  
"You're mean," she said.  
"Live with it," he paused, "Hey, how long are you gonna keep this thing up? I'm getting kinda tired if you don't mind." She sighed and clicked her fingers. The dome seemed to contract slightly before the air inside it seemed to burn a light purple colour. As soon as that happened, it shrank in size until it was no bigger than a person's fist, and then it vanished.  
"Is that better, Sir Sourpuss?"  
"Much better," he replied, descending towards the ground, "Lady Widebottom," he added.  
"Hey! Just what is that supposed to mean?" she shouted after him, but Link only laughed as he flew back to the lakeside.

Link set himself down near the frozen tree and looked around slowly. Everyone seemed sort of...mellow?  
"What the heck is going on?" Link said to himself. People were walking around with smiles of stupefied bliss plastered to their faces. Men and women, girls and boys were acting all gushy towards each other. Link found it positively putrefying.  
"Oh man! I'm sure glad I wasn't here for this!" he exclaimed.  
"What? Don't you like my work?" asked the Great Fairy as she settled her small form on Link's shoulders. He gave an irritated shake, but in the end decided that she wasn't doing anything that would put him out too much.  
"Just watch it up there, don't make any sudden movements, my back wouldn't handle it," he muttered. She huffed angrily.  
"I'm not fat! I've got the body of a nine year old, a very small nine year old!"  
"Whatever, just don't eat anything while you're up there," he said with an absolutely straight face. He walked back to the royal box and let himself back in.  
"Whew, did I miss anything?" he said, letting the Great Fairy to the ground and sitting back in his chair. He was instantly tackled by Ruto, who proceeded to crush him in a suffocating embrace.  
"Oh Link! We were so concerned about you! Are you alright?" she gushed. Link struggled to unlock her arms from around his waist.  
"Ack! I'm fine! Lemme go before you break something!" Link protested. He broke away and rearranged his tunic a little before being two small arms entwined around his neck.  
"Saria! What are you doing?" he demanded. Saria pressed her cheek firmly against Link's and smiled.  
"I'm just worried about you, that's all, don't go flying off like that again!" she said in a quavering voice. Link started to worry.  
"What's going on?" he asked. The Great Fairy laughed.  
"I told you something like this would happen, that's the whole point of this little get together." Link stared at her.  
"You don't mean they all..." he left it hanging.  
"Oh no, the spell can't make people love each other, it just amplifies those feelings. Saria's just overly protective, Ruto's feelings towards you are in overdrive right now so you'll probably be in for a wonderful evening," she said haughtily. Link gave her an unfriendly stare.  
"Awww, don't be such a prude, I'm sure the others are equally concerned about your well-being," she said, reaching up and pinching his cheek. Link freed himself from Saria's grasp and looked at the others. They were all looking at him with mindless smiles of affection on their faces.  
"Oh no," he groaned, burying his face in his hands. The Great Fairy patted him on the back.  
"There there, it's not so bad," she said in a mock comforting tone. Link looked up distraughtly.  
"I'm gonna die," he said, "No, wait, I already have, I've died and now I'm being punished for the bad things I've done."  
"Why don't you just go and enjoy the feast, there'll be lots of food there," she said. Link glared at her.  
"Why don't you go back to hell where you came from, you demon-spawn! This is a crisis!" he wailed.  
"I love you too," she replied dryly. Link gave one last look around, before shivering and bolting for the feast.  
The feast was located at a brightly lit area of the lakeside. Dozens of huge, long tables were spread across the sand with large flaming torches erected to provide the light. The tables were loaded with huge roasts and similar looking delicacies, and each was packed with people. Link could barely contain himself, and no sooner had he sat down that he piled his plate up to a dizzying height and began to unceremoniously gorge himself. The Great Fairy shook her head disgustedly and sat down near Shera. Link was suddenly aware of a scuffling sound and he suddenly found himself wedged between Fura and Ruto. Link eyed them suspiciously and continued eating.  
"Well isn't this wonderful!" Saria sighed happily as she swallowed a mouthful of lettuce, "Good friends, good food, a wonderful festival!"  
"Well, I try," the Great Fairy said modestly. Link rolled his eyes as he crammed a steaming piece of beef into his mouth.  
"Link, dear, don't eat like that," Zelda chided him with a slightly sick look. Link looked at her.  
"Dear?"  
"Yes, you're our little dearie," she smiled, reaching across the table and pinching his cheek.  
"Yes, and he's all mine!" Ruto squealed, nuzzling up against his arm. Fura narrowed her eyes and grabbed his other arm. What resulted was a semi-tug of war with two jealous young women pulling a young man backwards and forwards between them, with his only concern being trying to get the next morsel of food into his mouth.  
"Augh! Will you two stop that! I'm trying to eat!" he wailed in frustration. They reluctantly stopped.  
"And you say you don't like my little festival," the Great Fairy said with a little smile.  
"No, the festival's bearable, it's you I don't like," he told her. She stuck her tongue out at him.  
"Uh-oh, look out, she's trying to get a taste of one of us so she can decide which one to eat," he warned everyone. She gave him a flinty stare.  
"I'm not fat! Where did you pull that from!" she ranted. The sides of Link's mouth turned up in a slight smile.  
"Be careful, she'd like nothing more than to finish me off with some black bean sauce and parsley," he said with a straight face.  
"Watch it mister, when you least expect it your commuppance will come," she grated between clenched teeth.  
"It already has," he mumbled, giving Fura and Ruto quick, furtive glances.  
"Um, Great Fairy, do you have any other name we can call you by? It's just that calling you 'Great Fairy' all the time can be quite a mouthful," Shera said.  
"I suppose that's true, how about you call me Florella?"  
"Florella!?" Link laughed, almost choking on a glass of water, "What kind of a name is that?" Florella gave him a very stern look.  
"What kind of a name is Link?" she retorted. Link looked thoughtful.  
"Point taken," he agreed.

The feast continued on into the night, with Link's sarcastic comments and Ruto and Fura's bickering echoing in the ears of anyone close enough to hear. Zelda, Shera and Florella  
were involved in a lengthy discussion about human relations.  
"I should know, I'm an expert on love after all," Florella said modestly.  
"You're an expert on annoyance," Link said.  
"Shut up," she snapped irritably, "As I was saying, I know almost everything there is to know about human relationships."  
"Okay, then maybe you can answer this for me," Ruto said, "What do I need to get Link to hurry up and marry me?" Link almost choked on his food.  
"What!?" he rasped. Florella looked at him critically.  
"I'm afraid you'd need a miracle for that," she said.  
"More than a miracle, I'm never getting married," he muttered. Ruto's eyes filled with tears, and her lower lip began to tremble. She sniffed loudly and hiccupped a few times.  
"I think I need to take a brief walk, I'll be back when my wounded heart has healed somewhat," she said dramatically, standing up and walking away from them.  
"Oh Link, look what you've done now, you've made her cry," Saria said teasingly.  
"Oh well, all the more for me," Fura almost purred, leaning dangerously close to Link. Link made a strangled noise and shrank away.  
"A little uncomfortable, are we?" Florella asked slyly. Link glared at her with narrowed eyes.  
"He's so adorable!" Fura said, patting him on the head, "So innocent and unknowing."  
"I'm not adorable, and don't pat me on the head like I'm a puppy!" Link snapped. This only produced fits of giggles from his friends.  
"Don't worry Link, we still love you," Saria smiled, reaching across the table and patting his head like Fura had done. Link clenched his teeth and fought down the urge to hurt someone.  
"You're all acting like this because of the Great Fairy of Weight's spell! Stop it at once, it's very awkward!" he declared hotly. They all laughed again, though Florella fixed him with an icy gaze. Link made a face at her and popped a small potato into his mouth.  
"Well Link, what about you then?" Florella asked. Link gave her a confused look.  
"What about me? Is there a bug on me or something?" he replied, looking at himself.  
"Do you love them?" Link stopped eating and looked at her.  
"They're my friends, of course I don't love them," he told her stiffly.  
"That's not what I meant, do you care about them?"  
"Of course I do, I wouldn't be here otherwise," he said, "You're someone I could do without, though." Florella puffed herself up indignantly.  
"Well!" she huffed. Link smirked and looked at the others. They all seemed to be crying.  
"What's wrong now!?" he groaned. Fura suddenly pulled him very close and hugged him mercilessly.  
"Oh Link! You do care!" she cried. Link grimaced and flexed his arms to try to get her to let go.  
"Ahh! Stop doing that!" he looked at Zelda pleadingly, "Zelda, make her stop."  
"Why, whatever for?" she said with an expression of false wonder. Link got his arms free and grabbed the edge of the table in an attempt to pull himself away.  
"Ugh, it's like having a giant leech stuck to you. Florella, this is your doing!" he accused. Fura made small sighing noises as she happily held Link. Florella grinned maliciously.  
"That's what I'm here for, now why don't you children kiss and make up?" she suggested. Link gaped at her in astonishment.  
"Are you insane?! The last time someone said something like that she - mmph!" Link was cut short by Fura, who had given a squeal of delight, whirled the boy around and glued her lips to his. Link, to say the least, was surprised. He had told himself that he'd never let this happen again after Fura had kissed him at the Gerudo Fortress, but to his dismay, she had caught him unawares. After the initial shock, Link clamped his teeth together to prevent the Gerudo from doing anything more exotic, unlike the last time it had happened. Unlike Link, Fura had her eyes closed and her hands gripped the sides of Link's face firmly. A brief flicker of annoyance crossed her face when she discovered Link's teeth locked together, but by pulling one of his ears she made him flinch and his teeth came apart. Fura took this opportunity to jam her tongue into Link's mouth, producing a strangled noise from the boy.  
"Oh, how beautiful!" Zelda said in a choked voice, dabbing at her eyes with a napkin. Saria was gazing at the two with a wide grin.  
"She's doing it again," she noted. Florella looked at her mildly.  
"Oh, has this happened before?" she asked. Saria nodded.  
"We were at the Gerudo Fortress and Fura felt it was her obligation to reward Link for his braver in saving her from some nasty Harpies."  
"Interesting," Florella said thoughtfully. Link was in full-fledged panic mode by now. He struggled to break free, but to his dismay, found Fura to be quite strong. In a last ditch attempt, he reached one of his flailing arms over and pinched her nose shut. Fura's eyes snapped open and she looked at him almost pleadingly. Link's wide eyes stared back at her, unrelenting. Fura's face slowly turned red, then purple, then blue. Finally, unable to hold her breath for a moment longer, Fura released Link and sat panting. Link took advantage of his newfound freedom and ducked under the table and re-emerged on the other side. Fura looked at him crossly.  
"No fair! You cheated!" she accused.  
"I'm not fair!?" Link said, wiping his mouth, "You were the one who snuck up behind me!"  
"I don't believe you!" Florella cried, "You're such a prude!" Link glared at her.  
"You're lucky you're too fat to fit inside a bottle, you pest," Link muttered. Zelda was shaking her head sadly.  
"I'm very disappointed in you, Link," she said. Link scowled at her.  
"Well, we've still got the rest of the night ahead of us, why don't we have a little drink?" Fura suggested, already getting up to find something with alcohol in it. Link groaned.  
"Oh no! I don't wanna find out what she's like after getting drunk and being under the influence of Cubby's spell!" Link wailed.  
"Well, you're about to find out," Florella said. Link buried his face in his hands.  
"This is the worst night ever."


	16. To The Grave

**Chapter 15 - To The Grave**

_To the Five he must give aid  
__Lest time itself become unmade  
__The Ruler, The Stone, The Thief, The Forest Guide, The One From Deep  
__With each assisted, with him they shall keep  
__The One of Many shall hide his face  
__When the Five doth stand in place  
__Behind the shadow doth he stand  
__The power of the Dark God in his hand_

Link watched with a kind of growing worry as Fura downed another glass of wine. By now her face was flushed red with the amount of alcohol she had consumed. Link had tried on several occasions to get her to stop, or at least slow down. But whenever he had asked her, she uttered the phrase: "Why don't you come over here and take it off me?" in her most seductive tone. And that ended that. The tables were then cleared and the main course was replaced with various cakes and fruits. Link was more at ease having something else to do besides trying to ignore and evade Fura's suggestive comments. Ruto had since returned and had set about trying to, quote 'win back her champion's heart' unquote, something that brought an air of dread over Link's head.  
"Have you got enough to eat, my darling?" Ruto asked with her most winsome smile.  
"Of course he has, don't ask dumb questions!" Fura snapped, swallowing another glass of wine. The tan-skinned Gerudo was well past being tipsy and was verging on pickled. That brought on a fresh bout of arguing between her and Ruto. Link groaned and sank lower into his seat.  
"Poor Link, he has the ladies falling all over him," Florella said in a sorry tone.  
"At least you're not falling over me, you'd squash me flat," he shot back, popping the last piece of a Danish into his mouth. She leered menacingly at him, but Link only laughed at her and licked his fingers. He turned his attention back to the desserts on the table and went about selecting the next morsel.  
"Hey, how long will that tree stay frozen?" Zelda asked suddenly. Link lowered the custard tart he was about to demolish and scratched his chin thoughtfully.  
"It should begin to thaw out tomorrow, there's no real source of heat at the moment because there's no sun, he won't be going anywhere," he said, ploughing the tart into his mouth. This put Zelda's mind at ease and she was once again able to enjoy the evening.  
Link seemed to be trying to get as much food into his mouth in as little time as possible, and it looked like he was doing a pretty good job.  
"And you're calling me fat?" Florella asked him. Link wiped his mouth and sighed happily.  
"I need all this stuff to keep my energy up, all you do is sit in a flower all year," he looked at her critically, "Your muscles will atrophy if you aren't careful."  
"You're so annoying, you know that?"  
"Whatever gave you that idea?" Link asked, wide-eyed and innocent. Saria tweaked his ear lightly.  
"That's enough out of you, be nice to Florella, she's kind enough to provide us with this nice festival so don't tease her," she scolded him. Link batted her hand away and slouched over the table.  
"Ahhhhh, I'm full," he groaned in a satisfied kind of way.  
"Will wonders never cease?" Florella said in mock amazement, fluttering into the air. Link glanced at her sideways.  
"Well, your wings are able to hold up your ponderous bulk, so I'd say no," he said sleepily, receiving another ear tweak from Saria. Shera stood up and made a small show of running her fingers through her hair.  
"Well, why don't we all go back to the palace, I'm sure you're all very tired," she looked at Link who had picked up a small cake and stuffed it into his tunic for later, "Especially the bottomless pit here."  
"Good idea, I can barely keep my eyes open," Zelda said with a yawn. They began to walk back to the palace at a leisurely pace. Link entertained himself by beheading small saplings with his sword. He was soon stopped by Ruto who attached herself to his arm, preventing him from using his sword safely. He gave a defeated sigh and decided to let her stay there, he wasn't really up to disappointing her too much in one night. She strutted along happily, displaying Link like a prize to Fura who secretly fumed.  
"You guys go ahead, I'll be along in a minute," Link told the others when they entered the palace.  
"What are you doing?" Fura asked him.  
"Man stuff," he said evasively before darting along one of the corridors. Once he was out of sight, he turned to Navi.  
"Okay, show me the way to the adviser's room, we'll get the stuff that proves him as a member of the cult then we'll show the king!"  
"Right, follow me," Navi said. She fluttered throughout the twisting corridors of the palace. They seemed to be going up almost every flight of stairs they came to.  
"Hey Navi, how high up is this place?"  
"His room is in one of the topmost spires of the palace, it's not much farther." The flight of stairs that lead to the adviser's door was long and narrow and Link was puffing when he reached the top.  
"Whew, that'll teach me to eat too much before doing exercise," he gasped.  
"Shhh!" Navi hissed. She peered through the keyhole of the door for a moment before motioning for Link to open it. The door creaked open and Link stepped inside and closed it behind him. The room was reasonably large, with a fireplace built into the wall. Books and scrolls littered a big desk in the centre of the room; the adviser wasn't a very tidy man.  
"Over here," Navi whispered. Link walked over to a large chest Navi was hovering over.  
"Open it," she told him. Link did as he was ordered and pushed open the lid of the iron bound chest. Inside were items of clothing and not much else.  
"Well? What am I supposed to be looking at?" Link asked. Navi gave an exasperated sigh.  
"The clothes! It's a cult uniform!"  
"Oh, sorry, I'm a little tired," he said with a sheepish grin. Navi circled his head rapidly.  
"Well? Pick it up and let's get going!" she snapped. Link mumbled an insult and pulled the uniform from the chest and closed the lid securely. He started towards the door when Navi suddenly heard approaching footsteps.  
"Someone's coming!" she hissed. Link's eyes darted around the room, searching for a place to hide.  
"There's nowhere to hide!" he whispered back. Navi though fast.  
"Out the window, hurry!" Link didn't have time to argue as he ran towards the open window and jumped through with the cult uniform trailing behind him.

"I wonder what he's doing?" Fura said as they all sat in front of a roaring log fire with the king and queen.  
"Who knows? That boy does things that nobody can understand," Florella said. There were murmurs of agreement from almost everyone present.  
"Oh leave him alone, he does the right thing most of the time," Ruto said, leaping to Link's defence. Isabella smiled.  
"It sounds like you're quite attached to him," she said with a small laugh. Ruto flopped back on the rug she was sitting on.  
"We were made for each other, ever since he saved me from Jabu-Jabu's belly," she sighed happily. Fura snorted and Ruto shot her a venomous look. Morgan lifted his ponderous bulk up from his chair and waddled over to one of the large windows.  
"I'm getting rather hot, do any of you mind if I open the window?" he asked. He was given the OK by everyone and he unhooked the latch and pushed the window open. He was greeted by a cool breeze.  
"That's better," he sighed, trotting back to his chair. Saria was busily brushing Shera's hair when she heard a faint noise.  
"Can anyone hear that?" she asked, lowering her comb.  
"Hear what?" said Zelda. Saria was still for a few moments.  
"It sounds like someone yelling," she said in a puzzled tone. Sure enough, the sound of someone shouting could be heard over the crackle of the fire, and it was getting louder. They all looked towards the window in time to see Link burst in at tremendous speed. Zelda had to jump out of the way to avoid being hit by the out of control boy.  
"Augh! Pull up!" he wailed before slamming into an empty chair, knocking it over backwards. He lay sprawled on the floor with a large suit of some kind held tightly in one hand. His wings were skewed in all directions and he wore a dazed expression.  
"Where did you come from?" Florella asked him. Link staggered to his feet and ejected Navi from his back.  
"Woo! What a ride!" he slurred as he flopped into the empty chair. Ruto rushed over to him and proceeded to mother him senseless.  
"Link! Are you okay? What were you doing? Are you hurt?" she babbled. Link managed to get her away before explaining.  
"Navi and I figured out who was behind the cult attacks, including the failed attempt tonight," he said smugly. They all waited expectantly. Link held up the cultist uniform proudly.  
"Hey! That's what those cultists were wearing!" Fura exclaimed.  
"To be more accurate, it's what his majesty's adviser was wearing," Link said. Morgan got to his feet.  
"Just what exactly are you saying?" Morgan asked him intently. Link looked at him seriously.  
"The reason all those cultists were able to get inside the palace was because your adviser is a member of the Geddon-Cult, he was the one that organised for that assassin to kill one of the girls tonight, I overheard him in the garden earlier today and that's why I was able to react so quickly." Morgan considered this for a moment.  
"What the boy says has a certain air of truth about it, Oltran is very secretive about what he gets up to in his spare time and I have recently began to doubt where his loyalties lie," the rotund monarch said thoughtfully.  
"What are you going to do, father?" Shera asked.  
"I shall have to question him about it tomorrow, but for now, you should all get some rest, it's been a long night with some...unexpected surprises," he glanced at Link who shifted nervously.  
"Well, I'm off to bed, coming Link?" Ruto asked.  
"Yeah," Link said absently, yawning loudly. He was suddenly the focus of everyone's startled stares, especially that of Fura. Link looked at them in confusion for a moment before realising the implications of his earlier words.  
"Wait! I didn't mean that! Oh God!" he exclaimed. Ruto pounced and locked her arms around him.  
"Oh Link! I never knew you felt that way! I can't stand it any longer! I can't hold myself back! I'm no longer a princess! I'm no longer a woman! I'm an animal!! An animal!!! LIIIIIIIINK!!!!" she cried in exhilaration. Link wormed free from her crushing embrace and ran like no man had ever run before, screaming all the way.

A dark object streaked across the night sky. It had to get to the appointed spot to bring about a certain event, a necessary event, one that the whole of the universe depended on. Its whitened eyes gazed on intently.

Link woke with a feeling that the whole world was about to fall in around him. He shook the feeling off and rose quickly. He had barricaded the door to his room to prevent a very excited Ruto from entering it after his mistaken reply to her. Once he had moved the clothes cabinet from in front of the door he was able to get into the hallway. As he walked towards the stairs Shera, who had also just risen, met him.  
"Sleep well?" she asked. Link shrugged.  
"If you don't mind having a Zora pounding on your door until all hours of the night, then yes, I slept fine," he replied a little sarcastically. Shera gave a small laugh.  
"I couldn't believe it when you agreed to her suggestion last night."  
"I didn't mean to! I was tired and not thinking straight!" he declared hotly. Shera just laughed again and pinched his cheek in that infuriating way that Saria and Zelda had mastered.  
"Let's just get some breakfast, I'm hungry," he growled moodily.  
"After all that food you put away last night? How do you do it?" she asked in amazement. Link simply ignored her and joined the others at the breakfast table.  
Link took his place next to Zelda, making sure he had ample room to escape should Ruto decide to get a little frisky. He shuddered at that thought.  
"Morning everyone," he said, receiving similar greetings from his friends. He rubbed his hands together in anticipation.  
"What's for breakfast?" he asked eagerly. Zelda put a friendly arm around his shoulder and smiled.  
"Your favourite! Porridge!"  
"Ugh, I hate gruel! Give me eggs or toast or anything but gruel!" he groaned. Three young maids laid out breakfast for them and Link made no further complaints, though he did eat with a look of disgust on his face. The girls (including Florella) chatted and talked extensively about the most trivial of matters, an activity that Link tried to participate in as little as possible.  
Breakfast was over with and they all vacated the breakfast table and went out into the gardens for some morning sunshine. They went to the pond and sat around the edge; Fura keeping a close eye on Link lest he decide it would be funny to push her into the pond again.  
"I wonder what father is going to do about Oltran?" Shera said to no one in particular.  
"I'm sure everything will work out the way it should, if not, I'll step in an make some necessary rectifications," Link said, sweeping his sword along the grass and cutting it about a centimetre from the ground for extra emphasis. From out of the corner of her eye, Zelda could have sworn Fura beamed with pride for just a moment. Link pulled off his boots and sat with his feet dangling in the water before he flopped onto his back with a contented sigh.  
"That's a good idea," Saria said, following suit.  
"Humph, why not just dive on in?" Ruto suggested primly before she took a running jump into the pond. She hit with a dainty splash and she swam in swift circles under the water. She surfaced and paddled over to Link.  
"Care to join me?" she asked. Link lifted his head and looked at her with one eye open.  
"No," he said flatly before letting his head fall back onto the grass. Ruto made a rather indelicate sound before grabbing his legs and pulling him into the water. Link bobbed to the surface with a tired expression.  
"Why didn't I see that coming?" he muttered. Fura laughed.  
"Not so funny now, is it?" she taunted. Link's expression suddenly grew sly and he pulled out the Zora mask and put it on. He screamed once as his body distorted and changed shape to his Zora form.  
"That always unsettles me," Zelda said with a wince. Link, in his current form, sank below the surface of the water and swam in swift circles around the inside of the pond, gathering speed as he went.  
"What is he doing?" Saria said as she and the others watched him with growing fascination. Link suddenly slapped his arms to his side and shot out of the water and into the air. It all seemed to go in slow motion. Link curled into a ball in midair and plummeted back towards the water.  
"Oh no!" Zelda cried as she and the others scrambled to get away from the water's edge. They were too late, however, as Link hit the pond and sent a voluminous amount of water out in all directions. A great sheet of it hit Zelda, Saria, Shera, Fura and Florella, soaking them completely.  
Link surfaced in the centre of the pond, a good distance from his friends, who stood like a group of wet and bedraggled cats. Zelda had her teeth clenched and her arms held out straight on either side of her to help stop the cold material from sticking to her skin.  
"Oh...my...God," Zelda said slowly. Link writhed in the water in gales of laughter, so did Ruto.  
"How have you managed to survive this long with the King of Comedy with you?" Florella asked, shaking her wings to rid them of moisture.  
"There have been some trying moments," Saria said ruefully, "This being one of them." Link stopped laughing and bobbed in the water.  
"Hey, don't be such a bunch of 'drips', don't let something as little as that 'dampen' your spirits," Link snickered. Shera smacked her palm to her head.  
"That's bad, Link, real bad," she groaned.  
"Don't be all 'wet'," he said after a short pause.  
"That's it, I'm going to fish you out of there and gut you," Fura said, wringing out her baggy pants with one hand while the other strayed towards her scimitar. This only produced more laughing from Link as he swam in circles on his back.

Once Zelda and the others had dried out in the morning sun and Link returned to dry land on being assured that Fura wouldn't dismember him. A servant suddenly appeared from around a corner in the path.  
"Ah, there you all are, the King wished to speak with all of you," she said politely.  
"Thank you, we will be there shortly," Shera replied. The servant curtsied and left. Link pulled his mask off and returned it to his tunic.  
"Well, let's go see what he wants," Fura said, striding off in the direction in which the servant had just gone.  
"I'm glad you're all here," Morgan when they all arrived.  
"What's the problem, your majesty?" Link asked. Morgan shifted himself on his throne.  
"My wife and I have summoned Oltran to the throne room, he should be here at any minute."  
"What for?" Shera asked a bit worriedly.  
"If we are going to have something done about him, we need Link to denounce him publicly, its common procedure," the demure queen Isabella told her daughter.  
"But what if he tries something?" Ruto asked, "I don't want my Link to be hurt."  
"I'll be fine, you've seen how much damage I can take, I've got more bruises than an apple dropped down a flight of stairs," Link assured her. The large oak doors at the end of the room suddenly opened and Oltran entered, the eyes of all the courtiers were on him as he moved across the room. He bowed stiffly to the king and queen and took a brief, guarded look at Link and his friends.  
"Your majesties, is there some service which I can provide for you?" Oltran asked.  
"No Oltran, it is Link who needs your attention," Morgan replied steadily. Oltran's eyes betrayed a slight look of alarm. He turned to face Link slowly, who stood apart from the other with his feet set and his shoulders squared.  
"Oltran!" he said in a loud voice, "I denounce you as a member of the Geddon-Cult and a traitor to the royal family of Windhill!" There was silence. The shocked courtiers were suddenly talking furiously with one another about what Link had just said.  
"Your majesty!" Oltran spluttered, "Surely you cannot let the untruthful outburst of this child to go unpunished!"  
"Hear him out Oltran, and listen carefully," the king said. Oltran was suppressing his rage with obvious difficulty.  
"Yesterday, my fairy and I overheard Oltran plotting with an assassin to kill one of my companions, the very same assassin that was apprehended from the frozen tree earlier today," Link continued.  
"I don't have to stay here and listen to this!" Oltran fumed as he turned and stormed towards the exit. Two guards barred his way.  
"I have not given you permission to leave, Oltran," Morgan told him sternly.  
"Has this young upstart got any proof of his outlandish accusations?" Oltran demanded. The king tossed Link a folded piece of material.  
"I found this in Oltran's room, this proves he is a member of the Geddon-Cult!" Link declared as he unravelled the cloth for all to see. Everyone gasped at the sight of the cult symbol on the uniform and Oltran's face had gone pasty white.  
"Well Oltran? Do you have anything to say in your defence?" Morgan asked. Oltran gave an angry cry before making a sweeping gesture with his arm. The air around him and Link seemed to waver as if it had become suddenly hot.  
"Seize him!" the king barked. Soldiers rushed forward to grab Oltran, but when they got to the rippling air, they found that they could not get past.  
"Oh no! He's created a shield!" Zelda cried. Shocked courtiers scrambled to safety at the back of the room. Back in the shield Oltran looked menacingly at Link.  
"Well boy, it's just you and me." Link simply stared at him and drew his sword.  
"Ha! You think that toy can hurt me?" he laughed, "Die!" Oltran launched a sizzling ball of fire at Link.  
"Look out!" Saria shouted, but Link was ready. He raised his shield with surprising speed and absorbed the attack. Link lowered his now glowing shield and looked at Oltran without moving.  
"Oltran, surrender now and I won't have to kill you," he said. Oltran laughed a cruel laugh.  
"No boy, it is I who will kill you!" Oltran held out his hand and a large ceremonial blade appeared. Oltran then lunged at Link with surprising speed and a fierce battle cry.  
The steely clash of swords rang through the large throne room, causing the frightened courtiers to cry out in fright. Oltran rained blows down on Link with his large sword, but Link's was always there to deflect it. Just as Oltran's sword had bounced back of Link's, the boy suddenly leapt at Oltran with a flurry of furious slashes. Link's body twisted and span as he whirled his sword at Oltran. The instant it connected with Oltran's sword, Link went in the opposite direction, always aiming for a different place. Oltran, being forced back by the fury of Link's attacks, aimed a kick at the boy's midsection and sent him rolling across the floor with a grunt. Link rolled to his feet some distance away and waited for Oltran to make his move.

Link's friends were almost beside themselves with fear. Ruto had screamed at the top of her lungs when Link had been knocked back. Zelda was fast at work with Florella in trying to bring down Oltran's barrier with not much success. Saria and Shera were huddled close to each other as they watched the fierce battle. Fura simply watched with baited breath.  
"Not bad, boy," Oltran said in an almost congratulatory tone, "But let's see you fend of this!" Oltran extended one of his hands and shot an intense ball of fire. As it sizzled towards him, Link brought his shield round and caught it in front of him. The fireball hit the shield with a clang and was instantly absorbed into its surface, causing the shield to pulse with a red light. Oltran sneered and launched a whole barrage of fireballs at Link, hoping that just one of them would get past his shield. But Link was fast enough to block them all with lightning quick reflexes, and with each fireball that struck it, his shield got brighter. Oltran stopped his assault on realising that he wasn't going to get past the shield.  
"Not bad, Oltran," Link threw back mockingly, "Now let's see you fend of this!" With that, Link thrust his shield out in front of him and a huge ball of flame erupted from its surface. The force of the attack threw Link back, but the damage to Oltran was more severe. He barely had time to jump to the side as the as the huge ball of incandescent fire detonated on the ground where Oltran had been standing moments before. Smoke billowed from where it had hit, and when it cleared Oltran was breathing heavily. He was burnt in several places and blood flowed freely from a gash on his head. With a fierce cry, Oltran thrust his fist at Link, and a writhing streak of lightning snaked forth from it and encircled around Link's waist. Oltran lifted Link off the ground and whipped him around the room, smashing him into the wall of the barrier with animal ferocity. Link cried out in pain as he was thrown around like a rag doll, and with one final heave Oltran slammed him into the ground. Link lay still as the lightning whip receded back into Oltran's hand.  
"Had enough, boy?" Oltran wheezed, his fatigue clearly evident. Link slowly hauled himself to his feet and looked around. He had dropped his sword when Oltran was knocking him about and he saw it laying on the floor a few metres away. Things didn't look good.  
"No!" Ruto cried, "He's defenceless!"  
"Link can do it! Even without his sword he can deal out damage!" Saria said encouragingly. Fura had run over to Zelda and Florella.  
"You have to hurry! That last attack Oltran dealt out has seriously injured Link, you have to get me in there!" she said. Zelda and Florella looked at each other.  
"Okay, but we can probably only open a small gap for little more than a second, so you'll have to be quick," Florella told her. Fura nodded as the two of them prepared to open the barrier.  
Oltran lunged to attack again, and Link was in no condition to move very fast. He suddenly had an idea and made a few quick gestures with his arms before aiming an outstretched palm at the floor. A great dome of fire roiled outwards as Link cast Din's Fire. It blasted into Oltran and the Cult member roared with pain as the fire seared his flesh, his sword skittering across the floor as he dropped it. Link collapsed to his knees and Oltran did the same. Neither of them made any move to attack, as they were both too tired. Out of the corner of his eye Link saw a brief flash of light, and then Fura was running towards him. Oltran got to his feet with a growl full of pain and hatred. Fura saw him gather energy for an attack directed at her, and she hurled one of her scimitars at him just as he fired a smaller ball of energy at her with his free hand. The weapon spun lazily through the air, and it embedded itself in Oltran's forehead as the small energy hit Fura, knocking her to the ground with a shout of surprise. The Cultist let out a groan and sank back to his knees, but just before he gave his final breath, Oltran launched a ball of intense energy at her. Link watched in horror as Fura's demise came hurtling towards her.  
It all happened within the space of few seconds, and it would be forever etched into the memories of those who saw it. Fura brought her arms up to cover her head, and she suddenly saw a movement out of the corner of her eye. With a desperate cry, Link used the rest of his strength to leap in front of Fura. The young Gerudo girl's mouth opened in a silent cry of protest as Link landed in between her and the energy ball. The ball of energy struck Link full in the chest, sending him flying through the air at tremendous speed. He shattered the barrier as he hit it and slammed into the wall of the throne room before dropping to the floor. He did not get up. Fura got to her feet and ran as fast as she could towards the fallen boy.  
"Link! No, please no!" she cried as hot tears welled in her eyes. Zelda and the others were in complete shock and for a few moments they were unable to move. Fura skidded to a halt at Link's body and knelt over him, holding his head between her trembling hands. His eyelids fluttered open and his already glazing eyes looked at her. Zelda and the others had made it to Link's side and they stood with desperate looks on their faces.  
"Why?" Fura asked in a chocked voice. Link didn't say anything for a few moments as he looked at his friends one by one.  
"It's my duty to protect you," he said in a voice barely over a whisper.  
"Link? Link!" Zelda cried. Link's eyes closed.  
"I'm...hurt," he whispered before his body went limp and he died. Fura howled her grief at the roof and her friends collapsed in uncontrollable weeping as the hero that had sworn to protect them performed his final duty.


	17. Never Again

**Chapter 16 - Never Again**

_To the Five he must give aid  
__Lest time itself become unmade  
__The Ruler, The Stone, The Thief, The Forest Guide, The One From Deep  
__With each assisted, with him they shall keep  
__The One of Many shall hide his face  
__When the Five doth stand in place  
__Behind the shadow doth he stand  
__The power of the Dark God in his hand_

Four days had passed since it had happened. Four days that Zelda, Saria, Ruto, Shera, Navi, Chat and Fura had spent grieving over the loss of their dear friend. Ruto had bawled and sobbed, cried and wailed until all she could do was sit forlornly and snivel. Saria wept at the slightest mention of Link's name, and it took a good hour to calm her down again. Zelda would cry until she would get the hiccups and her face would get all swollen and red. Navi and Chat just drooped around on furniture like small dolls, their usually bright lights a dull glow. Shera was deeply saddened by what had happened, and though she hadn't known Link for as long as the others had, she felt the sorrow of his death very keenly. But Fura seemed the worst hit of all. She barely spoke and she spent most of her time sitting by the pond. It had been her who carried Link's lifeless form from the throne room to his bed, whereupon Zelda had sealed his body in a block of solid crystal to preserve it until such a time when they could give him a proper burial. Florella and Isabella had their work cut out for them as they comforted and mothered Link's grief-stricken friends.  
"What are we going to do now?" Ruto asked despairingly, "Now that Link's gone, we've failed." Saria's eyes filled with tears and Florella rushed over to comfort her.  
"I don't know, I don't think there's anything we can do," Zelda sighed. They suddenly heard footsteps behind them and they all turned to see Fura. Her eyes were red-rimmed from crying, and large tear streaks lined her tan cheeks. Florella flew to her.  
"Oh, Fura, are you okay?" she asked worriedly. Fura nodded and sniffed loudly as she wiped her face.  
"I was just thinking by the pond, about everything," she said.  
"Try not to, it will only make you feel worse," Florella said. Fura gave a wan smile and headed for the stairs.  
"Where are you going?"  
"I'm going to spend one last time with Link, I should at least thank him for protecting me," she said without turning around.  
Link's room was cold, and it seemed that no sound pierced the stillness of the room. Fura stepped quietly in and closed the door behind her. There he lay, encased in a clear crystal that looked like a piece of ice. Link's face was calm, even relaxed and Fura almost absently reached out to touch it, but she quickly remembered the crystal and let her hand drop. She kneeled next to the bed and rested her chin in her hands.  
"I never got a chance to thank you," she said. Link was silent. Fura gave a shuddering sigh.  
"It looks like Zelda was wrong after all, you did get away from me, though I must admit I didn't try as hard as I should have." She looked at Link again. His arms were folded on his chest and they held the hilt of his sword so that the blade pointed straight towards his toes and his shield was still strapped to his back.  
"Why!?" Fura suddenly demanded, beating her fists on the crystal, "Why you? You were the best of men! Strong, brave, handsome, caring..." she buried her face in the sheets and cried her heart out. After a while, she lifted her head and stood up. Fura leaned over his body and placed a single kiss above his face.  
"I miss you Link, and I always will," she said before silently leaving the room.

Away and above them, the universe heaved and groaned, and a lone face watched and waited.

Fura walked back into the room where her friends were only to find the mysterious figure standing there.  
"Go away, can't you let our grief run its course before you barge in here, we've failed! Your stupid riddles didn't predict what would happen to poor Link, did they!" Fura suddenly shouted at him. The figure simply stood there and listened.  
"You haven't failed," he said simply.  
"What?" Zelda said sharply.  
"You still have a chance to succeed against the Living Apocalypse," he continued. Fura was suddenly standing in front of him.  
"Tell us what to do! We have to make sure that Link's death wasn't in vain!" she demanded. The figure inclined his head slightly, and then spoke.

_"A loved one has fallen and all does seem bleak,  
__But your fears shall subside by the end of the week.  
__It comes even now to make things as they should,  
__To protect you all as much as the hero could.  
__In a moment of light evil's victory seems complete,  
__But the shadow will come and evil's victory it will cheat.  
__Your next destination is far underground,  
__In a hidden city where the Stone can be found."_

As the figure turned to go, they all seemed to sense an air of sadness emanating from his hooded face. The shadowy figure melted into the wall without as much as a sound.  
"Well, it looks like we have to wait for the enemy to strike first, until then there isn't much we can do," Fura said.  
"We won't fail this time!" Ruto said fiercely.  
"Yeah! We will honour Link's memory and make him proud!" Saria said fervently. The mood of the room had changed. No longer was it one of sadness and despair, but one of hope and determination.

The stars themselves moved out of its way. The great entity of nothingness, the Living Apocalypse, Gedinia was coming.

Saria couldn't shake off the feeling that she was being watched by something. She was walking along a path in the gardens in the late afternoon and something seemed to be hovering just on the edge of her vision. She was starting to worry. The weather was starting to turn nasty, and great storm clouds had blotted out the sun. Thunder rumbled in the distance and there were occasional flashes of lightning. Saria started running towards the door to the palace when a great bolt of lightning hit a tree off to her left. She screamed and tripped as the tree splintered and toppled towards her. Her life flashed before her eyes as she mentally acknowledged her demise, but to her surprise a shadowy presence flickered from the corner of her vision and leaped at the tree. What should have been a thick trunk hitting her was only a gust of air as the section of the tree that was bearing down on her was cleaved neatly away from the rest of the trunk. She stood up slowly, looking at the two ends of the tree that lay on either side of her. What had just happened? She shook her head. What just happened was impossible. Shadows don't leap out and cut trees to pieces. But the evidence was there, something had just saved her, and the places on the trunk where it had been cut had a strange dark mist clinging to them. Saria shuddered and quickly ran inside.  
"Saria? What happened, are you all right?" Zelda asked her. Saria nodded and sank wearily into a chair.  
"Strange things are happening, I was just saved by a shadow," she said. Fura and Zelda exchanged looks.  
"Saved by a shadow?" Fura asked her.  
"A tree next to me was hit by lightning and it was going to fall on me, but a strange shadow came out from nowhere and cut the whole tree clean in half, look out the window if you don't believe me." Sure enough, there was the tree lying in two pieces across the path.  
"Wow," Navi said in an awed voice. There was a sudden thumping on the door and Shera came running in.  
"Everybody! Father needs to see you downstairs! Hurry!" she cried breathlessly. The others exchanged quick looks before rushing after her.

He was drifting through a void of nothingness with no sensation whatsoever. He couldn't feel arms or legs, and he suddenly realised he didn't have any; he was a featureless ball of pulsating energy. All there was, was his awareness drifting towards a pinprick of light in the distance. He could tell that he was moving because the light gradually got larger and brighter. Suddenly, the light was blocked by something and he could see a face suspended in front of him. The face shifted slightly and he could suddenly clearly see it features. It was him! Well, almost. For one thing, he didn't have silver hair, or colourless eyes or tattoos on his face, but he could see the resemblance.  
"Hail, Link," it said without moving its lips. The voice seemed to speak directly into his thoughts.  
"Who are you?" Link said, or thought, back.  
"Do you not remember me? We were of the same not too long ago," it said with a faint hint of mirth. Link studied it more closely before comprehension dawned on him. The Fierce Deity's Mask!  
"You!" he exclaimed. The mask seemed to smile.  
"You do not seem too happy to see me."  
"Of course not! It was you who put that darkness inside me!"  
"And that is a bad thing?"  
"Of course! I almost ground Fura into dust one time!"  
"Then tell me, why is the darkness so terrible?"  
"Because it's evil!"  
"I'm afraid you are wrong." Link stopped his tirade and looked incredulously at the mask.  
"Darkness or shadow is merely the opposite of light, and the two shades can be used as the user wishes for it is not the shade that holds the evil, but the user," the mask said solemnly.  
"I don't understand," Link said dubiously.  
"Light and dark are simply the means to an end, power can be channelled through them to suit the user of the power."  
"I see."  
"Listen well to what I have to say, for it concerns the entire existence of all that is," the mask said. Link was suddenly shown an image of a night sky.  
"This is the universe as governed by my equals, the three Golden Goddesses, they strove for order and balance and after much time they achieved it," the mask explained.  
"The three Goddesses? Do you mean Din, Farore and Nayru?"  
"Yes, while they created the universe I was concerned with another matter, the nothingness beyond all existence."  
"Nothingness? Do you mean our universe has a boundary?"  
"It does, and it is the nothingness beyond the boundary that is the cause of all this strife. It was so absolute before the goddesses that it developed into its own force or incarnation, that which you know as Gedinia the Living Apocalypse, she seeks to restore the universe to its original nothingness and the only ones capable of stopping her are The Five."  
"Wait a minute, did you say 'she'? I have to fight a woman?"  
"Unfortunately, yes. Gedinia chose her form knowing that you would have some hesitations in fighting her should the time come, and it will happen soon," the mask explained.  
"In case you have forgotten, I seem to be lacking a body, or anything else for that matter...what happened?" Link asked.  
"When you stepped in front of The Thief to protect her, the blast from the one called Oltran killed you," it told him in a matter-of-factly tone.  
"What!? You mean I died? Where am I now?"  
"You approach the Land of the Dead, the place where all souls go when their bodies die."  
"Doesn't sound like a very nice place with a name like that."  
"It is a veritable paradise for those worthy of entering, and you proved that by giving your life to save another," the mask said somewhat proudly.  
"But the others! They're unprotected, what am I going to do? I should be there, with them!" he panicked. The mask drifted back a ways.  
"Link, calm yourself, you exist in many forms and it was I who made you so, for you are my creation," it said in a booming voice.  
"Y-you mean...?" he left it hanging.  
"Yes, you never had a family, there was only me, but I couldn't care for you in the way that you needed so I left you with a childless couple in Hyrule Marketplace as a baby, I have watched you grow with pride and I couldn't have hoped better for you. But it was the foul plan of Gedinia to send havoc to Hyrule in the form of a war, your adoptive parents were killed instantly and it was Gedinia who took you to Kokiri forest."  
"But why did she take me there if she wanted me dead?"  
"Pride is one of her failings and it was her thought that she could succeed in her plan even if you were alive, so she disguised herself and left you with the Deku Tree so that you would survive but not gain the experience necessary to face her."  
"But she was wrong, wasn't she?"  
"Yes, people cannot escape destiny, as is proof with you."  
"So what happens now?"  
"What would you want to happen?" asked the mask. Link thought for a while.  
"I want to go back! I have to protect my friends!"  
"Even though you have passed the impassable boundary of death? Eternal happiness awaits you in the Land of the Dead."  
"What kind of happiness would it be if I lived eternally knowing that I hadn't protected them? I wouldn't be much of a hero, would I? I have to go back!" he declared. The Fierce Deity's Mask smiled in acknowledgement.  
"Then know that you alone can traverse the boundary between life and death for this one time, go! Be the hero that you truly are!" the mask bellowed in a voice brimming with pride. Link's slow drifting towards the light suddenly jolted to a stop, and suddenly he was slipping back. Faster and faster he went with the Fierce Deity's Mask right beside him. There was resistance from an unseen force, something trying to hold him back.  
"I'm not going to make it!" Link cried out.  
"Then do what you know you have to! Take my shell and use it!" the mask told him. Link moved his featureless form behind the mask and slammed into the back of it with a sudden burst of speed. The result was instantaneous. They were suddenly encased in a brilliant ball of blazing fire that streaked down like a comet. The darkness seemed to spiral and Link was suddenly away.

"What's going on?" Zelda asked as her and the others got to the bottom of the stairs.  
"I don't know," Morgan replied. He turned and walked to a large window and looked out at the night sky.  
"Something is wrong, I can feel it, the weather has never been this bad this quickly before," he said after a short while.  
"This storm isn't natural, something is causing it, something powerful," Shera said, stepping beside her father. Zelda and her friends exchanged quick glances with each other.  
"Gedinia."

It was like a newly formed sun had appeared in the same room as them. The bright light faded gradually to reveal a woman floating a few metres from the floor. Her hair was long and almost white in colour and she wore a kind of thin armour that seemed to have been made from some kind of black crystal. Her lips twisted into a cruel grin.  
"Well if it isn't the first four members of The Five, or what's left of you anyway," she said in a mocking tone. Ruto's face burned.  
"So you're Gedinia? You're not so tough, if Link were still alive you'd be toast!" she snapped, fighting back tears. Gedinia laughed.  
"That weak little boy? All he managed to do was get himself killed, leaving you all to me," she paused and pointed a finger at each of them in turn.  
"Eanie-meanie-miny-moe, who shall be the first to go...?" she said in a singsong manner. Fura stepped forwards with her scimitars drawn.  
"Come down here and face me in honourable combat, or are you afraid?" she challenged. Gedinia gave her a sidelong glance and made a flicking gesture with her hand. Fura was knocked to the ground by an unseen force.  
"Fura! Watch out! She's too powerful!" Zelda shouted. Fura got to her feet and stepped back with her teeth clenched. Gedinia laughed.  
"Well all we need to make this little party complete is the guest of honour!" she raised her hand to the roof and jerked it down. The ceiling suddenly caved in sending debris and dust everywhere. Once the dust had cleared they all saw that the bed that Link's body was lying on had fallen through and was now lying on the floor. Saria gasped and put her hands to her mouth.  
"What are you doing?" she demanded.  
"I'll destroy what's left of him to signify my victory!" Gedinia declared. "But first I think I'll eliminate a possible menace."

Link's soul hurtled past thousands of other souls all heading in the opposite direction. It was as if he was travelling down a vertical tunnel full of bright balls of light, and it took his full concentration to avoid colliding with one of them. Suddenly, he saw it, an image of Zelda and the others and Gedinia in the palace. Link's mind blazed as he saw what Gedinia was about to do to Saria.  
"Saria! I'm coming!"  
She levelled her hand at Saria and was about to destroy her when there was a sudden flash. A pulsating ball of energy surged in through the ceiling and raced erratically around the room. It suddenly turned and made a b-line for Zelda, passing through her body as if she weren't there before spiralling up and shooting down and into the body of Link who lay encased in the crystal. Gedinia's eyes widened.  
"No! This cannot be!" she shrieked before the crystal started to crack.  
"What's happening?" Shera asked in surprise and fear.  
"I don't know!" Zelda cried. They all watched in awe and horror as the crystal exploded, sending fragments all over the room. A swirling maelstrom of light, dark and energy swirled around where the crystal used to be, and from the centre came a loud screaming.  
"Gedinia!" it shouted in an angry voice warped and distorted by the energy that surrounded it.  
"I have returned!" it cried before the energy was suddenly sucked inwards to reveal Link standing where his body had once lain.  
Zelda, Fura, Saria, Ruto, Florella, Shera and Navi all stared in blank incomprehension at the scene in front of them. Morgan was in a similar state and had slid down the wall to sit on the floor. Gedinia had a look of pure anger on her face.  
"You! This is impossible! Death is the impassable barrier, once crossed it can't be crossed again!" she shrieked at him. Link said nothing but reached into his tunic and pulled the Fierce Deity's Mask out and thrust it towards Gedinia.  
"Be gone!" he shouted, "You may not harm them, I forbid it!" Gedinia seemed to shrink back from the mask. In what seemed like a move of desperation, she fired a brilliant ball of energy at him, but it struck the mask and was absorbed with no sign of any damage. She hissed angrily at him.  
"I don't know how it happened, but you will die again the next time we meet, all of you!" she wavered and vanished. Link lowered the mask and dropped to his knees in exhaustion.

Link looked over to where Saria was now standing with the others.  
"Are you all right?" he asked Saria. They all gaped at him.  
"H-h-h-how...is this possible?" Zelda said in a barely audible voice. Saria took a step forward and reached out with a small hand and hesitantly touched his face.  
"It's you, it's really you," she said in a shaky voice.  
"Of course, I had to come back, to protect all of you," Link said with a weak smile. The others slowly surrounded him with looks of wonder.  
"This can't be! You've been dead for close to five days!" Ruto said.  
"Five days? I've been dead for five days?" Link said, a bit shocked. Navi fluttered happily around his head.  
"I can't believe it! You're alive!" she trilled landing on his shoulder and hugging his neck. Link patted her fondly and stood up slowly.  
"I don't know how this happened, but you can't possibly understand how happy I am to see you, we all are!" Zelda said in a voice thick with emotion as she broke down crying. Fura stood in front of him, her eyes scanning his face. He seemed to have changed somehow, but he was still the Link she knew and loved. With a low cry she caught him in a fierce embrace, holding him tightly to herself as if he was going to disappear at any second. Huge sobs racked her body.~  
"I thought I'd lost you forever!" she wailed, "Never ever do anything like that again! Never! I couldn't stand losing you again!" Link didn't know what to do. With his arms pinned to his sides by Fura he was unable to push himself away. All he could do was stand there with a stupefied expression on his face.  
"Can you let go?" he asked in an embarrassed tone, "It's getting a little hard to breathe." Fura sobbed and stepped back, but she still held one of his arms tightly.  
"No, I won't let go so you may as well get used to it!" she said pulling him close again and nuzzling her cheek against his face. Link sighed.  
"And none of that, we're all going to have words about what you did, how dare you get yourself killed, especially to protect her!" Ruto said sternly. There was silence for a few moments before they all collectively burst into tears.  
"You are the most strangest person I have ever met, what just happened defied almost every law of magic," Florella said with a shake of her head, "But it's good to have you back."  
"I wish I could say I was glad to be back," he said sarcastically. Florella raised an eyebrow.  
"Still in fine form even after being raised from the dead," she said with a smile. A sudden sly look crossed her face.  
"Hey everyone, I think Link looks like he may collapse, someone help him," she said in mock concern. Link was suddenly swarmed over by his weeping friends and he was pulled this way and that.  
"Oh no, don't do that! Please stop crying! I wish I was dead...again," he groaned.

Link woke the next morning to the sound of carpenters working on the damaged sections of the palace. He had been forced to sleep in a different room that night (on account of his being completely wrecked), which was slightly unfortunate because there wasn't enough stuff to barricade the door with in his new room. His friends had frequently visited him through the night and as a result he received little sleep, Fura and Ruto being the most consistent. He rolled over to come face to face with the sleeping form of Ruto, who was lying next to him. He jumped up with a fairly audible shout. Going back to bed was out of the question, so Link left his room to go downstairs. He wandered the halls in search of the kitchen with Navi.  
"I never thought I'd be so happy to help you steal food again," she sighed blissfully. Link laughed.  
"Well get ready to steal quite a bit, I haven't eaten in at least five days and I'm pretty hungry," he chuckled. They plundered the kitchens for whatever they could lay their hands on, much to the chagrin of the cooks, and returned to the sunroom. Link could barely eat fast enough to keep up with his hunger, he offered some to Navi but she declined. There was suddenly a blood-curdling scream from upstairs.  
"What was that?" Link exclaimed as he leapt out of his chair. He ran up the stairs with Navi following close behind. He saw the door to Shera's room was open and he cautiously poked his head in. Ruto was wailing and bawling in Shera's shoulder.  
"Ruto, what's the matter? What's wrong?" she asked. Ruto gave a shuddering sob.  
"It was all a dream! Link's gone! I dreamed that he came back to life, but he's still gone!" she wailed at the top of her lungs. Link rolled his eyes and stepped into the room.  
"Link's not gone, what happened last night really happened, in fact, he's standing right behind you," Shera said with a giggle. Ruto's eyes went wide and she whirled around.  
"Oh Link! You are alive!" she cried, leaping at him with tearful eyes. Link grimaced as Ruto tackled him to the ground.  
"You weren't there when I woke up! I thought it was all a dream! I'm so relieved!" she babbled breathlessly between sobs. She proceeded to smother his face with kisses as he struggled and shouted in protest.  
"Augh! Ruto, get off! Ahh! Stop it! Ow! Watch where you kneel!"  
"But I'm so happy to be with you!"  
"Then show it another way!"  
"You're such a prude!"  
"Not that again!" The exchange continued for several minutes until Link managed to push Ruto off himself and got to his feet.  
"What are you looking at?" he snapped at Shera, who was trying to stop herself from laughing.  
"You! You look like a tomato!" she replied. Link muttered something under his breath and stalked out of the room, blushing furiously and with Ruto following him like a puppy.  
"You look tired, maybe you should go back to bed," Zelda suggested when they all came together at the breakfast table.  
"I'll be fine, if I look tired it's because of those two," he said, pointing to Fura and Ruto.  
"We were concerned!" Fura protested.  
"In case you've forgotten, you did come back to life after being dead for five days," Ruto added.  
"Which is why I needed my sleep, do you know how completely exhausting it is to go backwards in the afterlife instead of going forwards? The only way I could do it was with the help of the mask," he said. Zelda looked curiously at him.  
"What was that mask anyway? And why did Gedinia seem afraid of it?" she asked. Link took the mask from his tunic and held it in his hands.  
"This mask is the thing that I was so afraid of back at the Gerudo fortress, it contains the very being of the fourth God, the Fierce Deity," he explained. He then proceeded to tell them all that the mask had revealed to him on the way to the Land of the Dead, and they took it surprisingly well.  
"So you mean to say that you are the receptacle for the power of a god?" Shera asked in an amazed tone. Link nodded.  
"More or less, it's a little more complicated than that, but it will suffice."  
"So how do you feel about never having a family?" Saria asked him. Link shrugged.  
"I never had one either way, so it doesn't really make that much of a difference."  
"Well at least we fully understand what Gedinia is and why she wants to destroy everything, we were grasping at straws for a while there," Zelda said. They all mumbled in agreement.  
"So what's on the agenda for today?" Fura asked.  
"We go in search of The Stone," Link said.  
"Well I'll tell you one thing," Ruto said, leaning back in her chair, "You'd better get a little more exciting in bed, all you did was snore last night." Link looked at her sharply with a look of horror. The others were looking at Link, then Ruto, then back to Link.  
"Ruto!" he groaned.  
"What? It's for the good of our honeymoon; you're the biggest lump in the world! Speaking of lumps, I didn't realise you had so many scars all over you," She said defensively.  
"What? How do you know?" he demanded. Ruto gave a silvery little laugh.  
"I just had a little look at you last night, that's all," she giggled.  
"What!? How much did you see!?"  
"Oh, enough, you almost woke up a few times when I did your tunic back up, it's a good thing you were wearing your underclothes," she said evasively.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" Link almost shrieked, "Can't you ever keep your pants on!?" he demanded hotly, his face burning brighter than the sun.  
"I don't wear pants," Ruto said with a straight face.  
"It's a figure of speech!" Link ranted.  
"And you have a very nice figure, my dear," she said dreamily. Link threw his arms up in the air and left the room, muttering curses under his breath.  
"You're truly evil, you know that?" Shera told her. Ruto shrugged.  
"I was only teasing him, he's just such a prude! I wish he'd lighten up," she said.  
"Hey, you didn't really...last night?"  
"Oh no, I didn't go that far I only checked his torso to see if he was wounded, he's got some nasty scars that I think someone may need to have a look at." Fura suddenly stuck her head in the door.  
"Someone needs to look at them, you say?" she said with bright eyes, "I nominate myself, I accept, welcome aboard. Link! Wait up!" she called down the hallway. She saw Link look over his shoulder before he sprinted around a corner.  
"Come back here! You'll regret this!" she shouted after him. Maybe returning to the land of the living wasn't such a good idea.


	18. Should Have Stayed In Bed

**Chapter 17 - Should Have Stayed in Bed**

_To the Five he must give aid  
__Lest time itself become unmade  
__The Ruler, The Stone, The Thief, The Forest Guide, The One From Deep  
__With each assisted, with him they shall keep  
__The One of Many shall hide his face  
__When the Five doth stand in place  
__Behind the shadow doth he stand  
__The power of the Dark God in his hand_

"Stop squirming, you pest!" Fura snapped as she held Link down on the table.  
"Augh! Well ex-cuse me! It's not my fault your hands are like blocks of ice, why are you holding me anyway?" Link snapped back.  
"Because you're squirming around so much that Saria can't get a decent look at those scars!" Fura retorted.  
"The only reason I'm squirming around is because your hands are so cold, get off!" Link grumbled. Saria sighed as she poked at an ugly purple scar that ran up one of Link's shoulder blades.  
"You really should have let someone look at these you know," she said disapprovingly.  
"Well it's a little hard to do that when you're stuck on top of a mountain, or wading through a swamp," he snorted. Saria pinched his skin, causing him to yelp.  
"What was that for?"  
"Don't be a smart-alec, just be quiet if you can't say anything constructive."  
"What else is there to do? I'm stuck on a table with the Lady of Pain poking and pinching me," Link muttered.  
"Talk to Fura, I'm sure she'd love to absorb some of your sarcastic comments," Saria said dryly as she rolled her eyes. Link strained his eyes and looked at Fura, who gave a comical grin.  
"Um, I don't think she's in the mood right now," Link said quietly.  
"Hey! I heard that! What do you want to talk about?"  
"Nothing really, it was her idea," Link mumbled rolling his eyes towards Saria. Fura ignored that.  
"I know, we can play a word association game, I'll say a word and you say whatever comes into your head, how about that?" she suggested. Link sighed.  
"Okay, go ahead," he said without much enthusiasm. Fura smiled and sat in a chair across the room.  
"Here we go, bed."  
"Sleep."  
"Cow."  
"Poo."  
"That's disgusting."  
"Ruto," Link said with a straight face. Saria stifled a laugh and rapped his skull with her knuckles.  
"Don't be mean," she chided.  
"Well she is, always making those smutty suggestive comments, she's supposed to be a kid!"  
"And you're supposed to lie still," Saria said, pushing him back down. He grumbled something under his breath.  
"Hmm, Zelda," Said Fura.  
"Sanity."  
"Friends."  
"Protect."  
"Saria."  
"Dictator...aw crap," Link groaned as he heard Saria give a sharp intake of breath.  
"Hey!" she shouted, digging her elbow into his spine. Link reared up in pain, but she dug in harder.  
"Ow! Sorry, I'm sorry! It was an accident!"  
"Beg for forgiveness!" she ordered.  
"Please *ow* glorious, graceful *ungh* Saria, please forgive me!" he half-grunted, half-wheezed.  
"You forgot beautiful!"  
"I'm not much of a liar, AHHHHHH!!!"  
"One more chance!"  
"Uh, beautiful Saria?" he groaned. She stopped digging in her elbow and continued examining his scars.  
"Ugh, I think that's enough games, it's too hazardous to my health," Link groaned. Fura gave a rich laugh.  
"Come on, one more," she pleaded.  
"I don't know..."  
"Just one, and then that's it," she said. Link gave up.  
"Fine, but only one."  
"Okay, the word is...Fura!" she declared, looking Link directly in the eyes. Link swallowed hard and opened his mouth to reply.

Right at that particular moment, Zelda and Shera were bringing some lunch down to the room where Saria, Link and Fura were. They each carried a pouch filled with bread, biscuits and fruit.  
"Think they'll be hungry?" Shera asked.  
"In Link's case, it's guaranteed," Zelda replied with a small laugh. They were just about to reach the door to the room when there was the sudden sound of various pieces of furniture being knocked over and two people shouting. The door suddenly burst open and Link rushed out with a look of terror on his face.  
"Hi, you two, sorry I can't stay but I...AHH!" he cried as Fura lurched into the hall and leaped on him. Link gave a strangled cry as he was tackled to the ground and pinned by the raging Gerudo.  
"Augh! Can't you take a joke?"  
"You little worm! How dare you say that to me!" she roared.  
"It was your idea..." he squeaked.  
"I'll kill you, right here, right now...no, wait," she said with the most horrifically evil smile Link had ever seen.  
"I'm going to make you suffer, I'll make you wish that you were never born, I'll make you squirm so badly that you will be begging for someone to kill you again," she said in a dreadfully quiet and slow voice. Link was gaping at her in open-mouthed horror and small 'eeping' noises escaped his throat. Fura shifted her weight, and Link suddenly bucked her off and scrambled to his feet.  
"Oh no you don't! You're not getting away that easily!" she growled, leaping up and grabbing his legs. Link crashed to the ground and Fura clawed her way up his back until he was pinned by his shoulders. She got into a position so that she was kneeling on his back with her knees keeping his shoulders flat on the ground.  
"What are you doing?" Link asked fearfully. Fura didn't reply; instead there was a slight clinking sound. Link tried to turn his head to see what she was doing, but his neck wouldn't allow it.  
"Alright Link," she said in a tone that dripped honey, "Here is you punishment!" She twisted his arm up behind his back and he felt something click around his wrist.  
"There we go, we're now an inseparable couple, at least until I unlock them anyway," Fura said proudly. She got off his back and Link scrambled to his feet. He took one look at his wrist and cried out in protest, for Fura had chained his wrist to hers with a set of manacles.  
"You can't do that! Unlock them now!" Link wailed. Fura grinned.  
"I think it's high time we spent a little quality time together, get to know one-another a little better, don't you think?"  
"No!"  
"I knew you'd see it my way, come on, let's go for a walk," she said happily as she towed him off down the corridor. Saria had come into the corridor in time to see the scene unfold. She looked at Shera and Zelda and raised an eyebrow.  
"I never knew she kept a pair of those," Saria said.  
"Me neither," Zelda said in a kind of dazed tone, "I'm worried about Link, he's probably going to try to cut his own arm off to get away."  
"I wouldn't put it past him, but I think he needs to spend some time with her anyway," Shera said with a faint hint of amusement.  
"What do you mean?" Saria asked.  
"Fura feels that she hasn't properly thanked Link for saving her life, and he hasn't realised that in doing what he did that day he's permanently welded Fura's attraction to him."  
"He isn't going to like that," Saria said dubiously. Shera grinned.  
"I know, but it will be fun to watch." The three of them burst out laughing and strolled down the hallway, picking fruit out of the pouches as they went.  
"By the way, what did he call her?"

Florella was talking with Isabella in the throne room about the soon to be continued journey of Link and his friends.  
"I've given it a fair bit of thought, and I've decided that I'll be going with them," she told the demure queen. Isabella's face showed some surprise.  
"Are you sure? You've never been outside of Windhill, and I thought you couldn't stay outside of the flower for more than a week or so," the queen said.  
"Well..." Florella said, looking somewhat awkwardly at her feet, "That was just a little rumour I had going as a scapegoat in case I got sick of hanging around out here...not that I haven't had a great time with all of you, not to mention seeing one of the most incredible things ever, but I feel that they need someone to watch over them, they're just children after all." Isabella smiled at her.  
"Have you told them yet?" she asked.  
"Not yet, but I will when I see them next..." she was cut off by a scratching sound coming from the hallway outside the room. Isabella and Florella looked curiously over to the doorway in time to see Fura walk past. She stopped briefly to reprimand someone behind her before giving a cheerful wave and continuing on her way. The next person who came past was Link, who also turned out to be the source of the scratching noise. It seemed to them that his arm was chained to Fura's, and he was trying to grind himself to a halt by dragging his free hand along the wall in search of something to hold on to. Florella shook her head and blinked.  
"I think I'll go tell them a little later, it seems that they're a little busy right now." There was the sudden cry of someone shouting "Ow!" from the direction in which Fura and Link had gone.  
"On second thought, I think this is the perfect opportunity, old man Link can't storm off this time," she said, rubbing her hands together.

"This way," Fura said as she strolled around another corner. Link was protesting most vigorously about his close proximity to the volatile Gerudo girl.  
"I can't believe you chained yourself to me, chained!"  
"Oh stop your complaining, I'm not that bad to be attached to, am I?"  
"Is that a trick que...Ow! Will you stop hitting me!?"  
"Will you stop making snide comments?"  
"Don't try to change me lady."  
"Oh, ha-ha."  
"I'm glad you think I'm so funny, now where are we going?"  
"Up to the roof."  
"Why? So you can throw me off? Don't forget that we're stuck together, if I go down I'm taking you with me." Fura sighed and shook her head.  
"You're in a fine humour today, for your information you're taking me flying," she said without turning around.  
"Flying? But I can't fly without Navi, and she's not here," Link told her.  
"She's in your cap," Fura said flatly.  
"Curses, foiled again," Link muttered. They climbed a flight of stairs that led to the corridor where all their rooms were located. Fura pushed the door open to her room and Link immediately shielded his eyes. Various items of Fura's unmentionables littered the floor.  
"Can't any of you keep your rooms tidy? I don't want to see things like that!" Link said. Fura looked around.  
"It's not that bad...maybe you could clean it up for me," She suggested.  
"No, I refuse to touch anything remotely associated with your undergarments and such," Link's face was flaming. Fura laughed and patted him on the head.  
"Such a prude," she said in an almost disappointed tone. Link silently swore.  
Once they had climbed out the window (after Fura had teased Link by wrapping one of her bras around his head, causing him to almost have a fit), they dropped onto the roof. Link got Navi out from underneath his cap and placed her on his outstretched palm.  
"Sorry Navi, but if I don't take Furious Fura flying, she'll do something that I'm going to dislike very much," Link said apologetically.  
"Don't worry about it, I don't mind," she said. Link looked crestfallen.  
"You could have at least made up an excuse, didn't you see me winking at you?"  
"I thought you had something in your eye, come on, let's go." Navi flew down the back of his tunic and formed Link's wings. He flexed them out on either side of him and turned to Fura.  
"Well?"  
"Well what?"  
"Aren't you going to unlock these?" he asked, holding up his and her arms.  
"Why would I do that?"  
"Because it's going to be quite difficult to fly with my arm sticking out at some strange angle," he told her sternly.  
"Not the way we're flying, you're going to carry me in your arms."  
"I most certainly will not," Link declared hotly.  
"Oh yes you are, you owe me big for what you called me before," she said with dreadful intensity.  
"What? Doesn't dying for you at least break even?" Link asked, slightly shocked. Fura thought for a moment before waving her hand dismissively.  
"Let's talk about that while we're in the air, hurry up, I'm waiting." Link grumbled to himself as Fura climbed into his arms and draped her free arm around his neck.  
"Hey, don't get too comfortable, I've got my eye on you," Link said warily. Fura fluttered her eyes.  
"I won't hesitate to drop you," he muttered. Fura laughed and pulled his cheek against hers.  
"You wouldn't do that, you're still stuck to me, you'd fall too," she pointed out smugly.  
"A small sacrifice for the good of mankind," he said without cracking a smile.

Ruto came running breathlessly into Zelda's room, almost ploughing into Florella in the process. She looked around wildly, her face a picture of worry.  
"Where is he? Where's he gone?" she demanded. Florella regained her composure.  
"Slow down, there's nothing to be concerned about, he's just gone for a bit of a short flight...with Fura," she added quietly.  
"With FURA!?" she seethed, almost popping a vein there and then.  
"Now, now, just calm down," Florella said, holding her hands up in front of her. Ruto actually seemed to be foaming at the mouth.  
"How dare she? HOW DARE SHE!? Link's mine, MINE! I won't let that yellow-eyed, copper skinned thief steal him away!" she ranted. Zelda and the other took that opportunity to retreat a short distance from the furious Zora Princess.  
"Maybe you're overreacting just a tiny bit..." Shera started. Ruto instantly cut her off.  
"Overreacting? OVERREACTING! That Gerudo hussy is stealing Link, and there's nothing I can do!"  
"Maybe if you kept up this volume he could hear you out the window," Saria muttered, clearing her ear with one finger.  
"What?" asked Ruto.  
"You can see them out the window, over there," the Kokiri girl told her, pointing out into the sky. Ruto leaned out the window and glared at the figures that arced through the sky. She cupped her hands to her mouth and prepared to let loose with a barrage of severe shouting. Saria and the others blocked their ears.  
"LINK! WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE THREE GOLDEN GODDESSES ARE YOU DOING!? GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOOOOOW!!" she hollered.

Link groaned to himself as Ruto's shouting reached his ears. He turned and flew backwards, facing the palace.  
"What did I do to deserve any of this? Did I do something so monumentally stupid that I offended the Goddesses in some obscure way? Is this their idea of punishment? Because if it is, they sure got me a good one," he said to the sky.  
"Do you want a kiss to make you feel better?" Fura asked innocently.  
"No! Don't you dare, for I swear I will drop you," Link threatened. Fura simply laughed.  
"You're such a serious boy, why can't you ever lighten up?"  
"Because I always have to be on the lookout for you and Ruto, and might I add that it's also a full time job trying to keep all of you safe," he muttered in response. Fura shook her head and gave a disappointed sigh.  
"We don't need to be babysat all the time, though it is comforting sometimes, we can look after ourselves, in fact, we're more concerned about you most of the time," she said in an almost superior tone. Link grunted.  
"I do what I have to do, you shouldn't worry about me, just try to keep yourselves alive."  
"Like you?" she said, raising an eyebrow. Link faltered.  
"Not quite like me, I don't think you should try to come back from the dead, I was only able to do that because I had an anchor into this world, and I also had a little help," Link said.  
"An anchor?"  
"Half my life force was still present inside Zelda, and my spirit was able to get a hold of it on the way back," Link explained.  
"Oh, so that's why that ball thing went through her, that was you!"  
"Yes, that was me, but shouldn't we go back? I thought we were supposed to be leaving today."  
"Oh no, you don't get out of this that easily, we've decided to leave tomorrow after Morgan gets some supplies ready for us, so we have the rest of the day to spend together," she cooed. Link groaned and surmised that it was going to be a very long and uncomfortable afternoon.  
Fura had decided that she wanted to rest somewhere 'nice', and had chosen the tiptop of a large temple in the centre of the city. They sat back to back on the roof for hours and talked, to be more accurate, Fura talked and Link listened (though he found it hard to stay awake).  
"And that's one of the reasons why I left to go with all of you..." Fura stopped and looked over her shoulder upon hearing the sound of Link breathing more heavily than usual.  
"Hey! Are you asleep!?" she demanded. Link stirred into wakefulness and yawned loudly.  
"Wha...? Oh, no, no, very interesting story, I'm sure the others would love to hear it," he mumbled sleepily. Fura growled and reached behind her to tweak his ear.  
"Why don't you play me some songs on your ocarina? It's the least you can do after falling asleep in the middle of my story," she said archly.  
"I suppose, but I'm going to need my hand back to play properly."  
"Okay, I'll just...oh no, not today my friend, we'll get into a better position, but I won't unlock you," she said with a sly grin.  
"You can't blame me for trying," Link sighed as he shifted around. They were now lying on their stomachs, facing each other. Link was propped up by his elbows with his ocarina clasped in his hands. Fura was in a similar position with her chin resting on her hands and the chain hanging between them.  
"Is there anything in particular that you want to hear?" he asked. Fura thought for a moment.  
"No, just play whatever," she told him. Link rolled his eyes and began by playing the Goron Lullaby. Fura gazed at his face the whole time, soaking up the picture of him playing the small blue ocarina.  
"Do you know that you sway from side to side when you play?" she said when he stopped. He looked irritably at her.  
"Hey, I didn't say stop! Play another one!" she pleaded. Link sighed and did as he was told. He played for some time before the sound of Fura snoring softly interrupted him. He was about to wake her up by pinching her nose, when he got an idea. Link raised his arm slowly, making sure that Fura's didn't move too suddenly, and twisted his two biggest wings out on front of him in preparation to snip the chain in two. He was just about to do so when Fura slapped her arm back down, taking Link off balance and sending him back to the floor with his face about two inches from hers.  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you, I'll be the one to decide when you go free," she said without opening her eyes. Link almost cried then and there.  
"And I was so close!" Link muttered.  
"But not close enough...say, you didn't try to take advantage of me while I was asleep did you?" Fura asked, opening her eyes. Link gaped at her.  
"What!? Of course not! You know me better than that!" he spluttered, his face turning a brilliant red.  
"I'm very disappointed in you, any other boy would have tried to at least kiss me," she said in a disappointed tone. Link was on the verge of choking.  
"You're always trying to avoid me, and now that we're together like this you act like it's one of the worst things you've ever experienced. Is there something wrong with me? Am I that ugly?" she said in a small voice. Link's expression softened slightly.  
"Of course there's nothing wrong with you, it's just the way I am, you know that," he told her. Fura smiled wanly and sighed.  
"And if you think that you're ugly, think again, you're far up the other end of the spectrum and...uh...whoops," Link stopped short as Fura's sad little smile turned into a bright one full of adoration.  
"Oh you are just so sweet!" she squealed, clapping her hands together.  
"No, no I'm not, I was only trying to cheer you up!" he protested.  
"Concerned about me too? You're such a cutie! C'mere!" she bubbled, trying to get her arms around Link's neck while he tried to fend her off.  
"Ahh! Stop that Fura, please! The chain, don't forget the chain! You'll twist my arm!" he yelped, jerking his head from side to side as Fura attempted to plant a kiss on the squirming boy's face. Link eventually stuck out his hand and pushed the side of her face to keep her from getting closer.  
"I'm not going to hurt you, stop pushing me," Fura said between grunts.  
"I'll stop pushing if you stop trying to kiss me," Link retorted, using his other hand to prevent her from grabbing the arm that held her face away. Deciding it was time to get back to that palace to get rid of the manacles, Link (currently lying on his back) spread his wings underneath him and pushed them out towards the floor with tremendous force. Link and Fura were catapulted into that air whereupon Link jerked his wings out to slow down. Fura was left dangling underneath with a shocked expression on her face.  
"Hey! What are you doing?" she demanded crossly, "I don't want to leave yet!"  
"Too bad, I'm going back to the palace where there are more places to stay out of your reach," Link replied.  
"You can't fly all the way back with me hanging down here! Pull me up and carry me!"  
"And leave my face unprotected? I don't think so, you'll survive," Link smiled, flying off in the direction of the palace.

"Here they come," Saria said, jumping down from where she was sitting on the windowsill in the sitting room. Ruto immediately looked up from where she was moping and glared angrily out the window.  
"He'd better have a good explanation for this, her too!" she growled. Zelda was also looking out the window.  
"It looks like he's swinging Fura around by...oh no, he's going to be killed when he lands, I'm going out there to make sure no bones get broken," she said, already heading for the door. Saria followed her.  
"I'd better go too," the Kokiri girl muttered, "Someone needs to give Link a well deserved ear-bashing." Ruto jumped up with a murderous glint in her eyes and went to follow them. Shera quickly got up and held her back.  
"You stay here, you'll have plenty of time to scream and shout when they come inside, you'll just exacerbate things out there," she told her. Ruto restrained herself with some effort and plonked herself down in an armchair.  
"It's not fair," she grumbled to herself, "He's my fiancée, I should be the one who shouts at him."

Fura, to say the least, was in a foul mood. She had spent the entire trip being swung back and forth by Link, dragged into the tops of trees and skimmed along the surface of the lake. She had leaves in her hair and water dripping off her clothes.  
"You do realise that the instant my feet touch the ground I'm going to snap you in two," she told him in a matter-of-factly kind of way.  
"I know," Link said as he hovered just above the garden grounds. Saria and Zelda came running out to meet them.  
"Oh I can't wait to hear this," Zelda said as she approached the two. Link looked down at her and grinned.  
"It was all in self defence, she made me do it," he said.  
"I did not! All I was trying to do was climb up so you could carry me!"  
"There you have it, self defence!"  
"You're in for it now," Saria told him pointedly. Link looked at her innocently.  
"What do you mean now? I was in for it the instant I met her, not to mention on the roof of that temp...oop!"  
"What happened on the temple?" Zelda asked slyly, "A little bit of hanky-panky?"  
"No! Nothing like that!" Link protested, blushing furiously. Fura started wriggling in an attempt to bring Link to the ground.  
"Hmmm, I think it's time I did something about that," Link mused.  
"What are you..." Fura started. But before she could finish, Link somersaulted in the air and neatly sliced through the chain that bound them together. Fura fell in a heap on the ground and Link ascended just out of her reach. Saria winced and helped the Gerudo girl to her feet.  
"Jeez Fura, you look kinda grubby, maybe you should go take a bath," Link suggested. Fura narrowed her eyes at him.  
"Come down here and say that," she challenged. Link shook his head.  
"And get my spine realigned? I think I'll go have a rest instead, carrying you around all day can be tiring." At that point, Fura started hurling clods of dirt at him.  
"Hmm, perhaps I should go, see you later," he said with a wave before scooting up into an open window.  
"Why is it that I want to beat him to a pulp and cuddle him at the same time?" Fura sighed. Zelda laughed.  
"That's how we all feel, but without the cuddle part, we just want to keep him from hurting himself too badly."  
"Says you, I'd like to give him a bit of a knock about every now and again," Saria said, "But I also need to comb his hair! I haven't done it for ages and it's looking messy!" she added, her fingers almost absently going for the pocket where she kept her comb.

"It wasn't my fault! She made me do it! Look, she even chained us together!" Link insisted, shaking his hand where the severed half of the manacles still hung. Ruto folded her arms.  
"I suppose I can forgive you...for a price," she said eventually.  
"What! I didn't even have to apologise in the first place!"  
"Yes you did, it's always the man's fault in a relationship," Ruto pointed out. Link rolled his eyes.  
"And don't you roll you eyes at me, mister," she said hotly, jabbing him in the chest with her finger. Link walked past her and ejected Navi from his back before sitting heavily in a big armchair.  
"What a day, I've been yelled at, yelled at some more, chained to psychotic Gerudo, attempted to be kissed, yelled at again, and again, this day just keeps getting better," he muttered, closing his eyes.  
"Oh, that reminds me, Florella said that we'll be leaving at first light tomorrow, and she's also coming with us." Link's eyes snapped open.  
"She's WHAT!? Ugh, the icing on the cake, someone put me out of my misery," Link groaned.  
"My pleasure," a familiar voice growled. Link gulped and looked up to see Fura standing in front of him with her hands on her hips. She was now dressed in the more traditional Gerudo garb, with baggy pants, sandals, white lipstick and a small top.  
"H-hello Fura, all nice and clean again?"  
"Yes I am actually, you were right, I did need a bath, but do you know what I need now?"  
"I can only guess," Link groaned.  
"Your CARCASS!" she barked, moving in with her hands outstretched hungrily. Link's mind told him that getting out of bed wasn't such a good idea.


	19. Ownership

**Chapter 18 - Ownership**

_To the Five he must give aid  
__Lest time itself become unmade  
__The Ruler, The Stone, The Thief, The Forest Guide, The One From Deep  
__With each assisted, with him they shall keep  
__The One of Many shall hide his face  
__When the Five doth stand in place  
__Behind the shadow doth he stand  
__The power of the Dark God in his hand_

"N-now, just calm down," Link stuttered as Fura advanced with a malicious grin plastered on her face.  
"I'm always calm, except of course when a certain blonde haired boy agitates me for whatever reason," she grated. Link sank lower and lower into his chair as Fura inched closer and closer. She was just about to grab him and exact a swift punishment, when Ruto suddenly stepped between her and Link.  
"Not so fast, what gives you the impression that you can walk all over MY fiancée?" she demanded, hands on hips. Fura stepped back and raised an eyebrow.  
"What gives me the impression? Where's the proof of your claim on him? I don't see a ring anywhere," Fura shot back, grabbing Link's hand and shaking his fingers in Ruto's face.  
"Idiot, I gave him the Zora Sapphire, not some stupid ring!"  
"And where is this sapphire? I haven't seen him carrying it around at all, so as far as I'm concerned he's fair game!"  
"He is not fair game! He belongs to me!"  
"Belongs? I don't see your name on him!"  
"I don't see yours on him either!"  
"Exactly, he's fair game!"  
"No, he's mine! Not yours, mine! He belongs to me! I OWN him!" The two of them were on the verge of screaming, and Link found himself right in the middle of it.  
"Don't I get a say in this?" he asked timidly. The two of them whirled around to face him.  
"NO!" they shouted in unison. Link snapped his mouth shut and looked for somewhere to hide. Saria, Zelda and Shera had just entered the room, so Link made a hasty retreat over to where they were standing.  
"What's wrong with you?" Saria asked when he reached them and ducked behind them, drawing the three of them in front of him like a protective shield.  
"I think they're going to kill each other," he said.  
"Why is it that whenever those two are at each other's throats, you always figure somewhere in the equation?" asked Zelda, folding her arms and looking over her shoulder at the cowering boy.  
"It's not my fault! They just started shouting, I'm an innocent bystander!" he told them. Shera laughed.  
"Poor Link, he's got a princess and a beautiful exotic girl fighting over him," she teased.  
"Don't patronize me, someone get over there and stop them before they start trading blows!"  
"Okay, okay. Zelda, you take Fura and I'll take Ruto, just do whatever it takes to get them to stop."

The argument was over...for the time being, and the children lounged in the sitting room in front of a roaring fire. It was late in the evening, and they were all feeling somewhat tired after a long day. Ruto and Fura sat opposite each other with Zelda and Shera sitting near them should they decide to start fighting again. Link had sprawled himself directly in front of the fire with his boots tossed into the corner of the room. Saria had managed to get him into a semi-sitting position so that she could comb his hair while he slept against her chair. Florella, Navi and Chat were busy having 'fairy talk' in one of the unoccupied chairs.  
"Well, this is much nicer," Saria said as she pulled her comb through Link's hair again, causing the boy's toes to twitch rapidly.  
"I'd have to agree on that, our last night in comfort for a while," Zelda said a bit ruefully.  
"It won't be so bad, at least we're all together for it," Fura yawned. Link stretched in his sleep and slid down the front of Saria's chair until he was lying flat on the ground again.  
"That's the second time he's done that!" she huffed irritably. Saria leant over and hoisted Link up again.  
"There, now don't move, I'm trying to make you nice and tidy, you obviously haven't combed your hair for days," she said. Link merely gave a contented sigh and absently scratched one of his ears while he slept.  
"Critic," she accused him.  
"Saria, why do you even bother to comb his hair, it just gets messy again in a few minutes," Shera asked.  
"I know," Saria replied, pulling her comb through a particularly stubborn tangle.  
"Then why?"  
"Because I enjoy doing it, it's something that only I do and I suppose it's special to me, it also keeps me busy."  
"Couldn't you just brush your own?"  
"Now where's the fun in that? With Link's hair there's always new and exciting tangles to straighten, each more challenging than the last, and there's also the task of actually getting him to sit still long enough for me to get anything done."  
"At least he's asleep at the moment," Shera grinned.  
"Actually, he moves around almost as much as when he's awake," Saria said. Then, as if to prove her point, Link reached up and scratched his head vigorously, ruining all the effort Saria had put into getting it straight again.  
"See what I mean? I honestly believe he's got some inbuilt mechanism for doing things like that," She sighed, and started work again on combing his hair.  
"I think it's about time we thought about dinner," Shera said, looking in the direction of the kitchen. At the mention of the word "dinner", Link roused himself and sat blinking sleepily.  
"What?" he mumbled. Florella snickered.  
"You see that? He's awake at the slightest mention of anything to do with food," she laughed. Link looked at her through bleary eyes.  
"At least I don't get withdrawal symptoms if I haven't eaten in half an hour," he yawned. Florella stuck her tongue out and threw a cushion at him. Link caught it and lay back, using it as a pillow.  
"Why thank you, this is just what I need," he said. Just before his head touched the cushion, however, Saria's foot stopped him.  
"Don't you dare, I haven't spent the last few hours combing your hair to have it messed up again, if you want to rest, lean on this chair," She told him sternly. Link frowned but did as he was told.  
"Ha ha, Link got yelled at!" Florella chanted. Link shot her an irritated glance that only made Florella laugh harder.  
"Just ignore her and sit still, there's a few more tangles I didn't get before," Saria told him, straightening his head between her hands.  
"It seems that Zelda is the only person here that doesn't tease me, boss me around, embarrass me, injure me or...pluck at my hair," he said, looking specifically at Ruto, Fura and Saria.  
"I prefer to call it "neatening" Saria said.  
"Potato, Potahto." Link shrugged. Saria straightened his head roughly and continued combing.  
"Ow! Not so rough!" he complained.  
"Then don't be such a smarty-pants," Saria said in her most reasonable tone. Link silently imitated her, causing Zelda to chuckle quietly.  
"So," Link said, an eager look on his face, "How 'bout that dinner?"

They ate their dinner in front of the fire after Shera had decided that it would be easier to talk with one-another, it being their last night at Windhill.  
"Hey Link, I was just thinking..." Ruto said. Link looked over at her.  
"Yes?" he asked.  
"Back at Lake Hylia, Zelda told us that you've been through time, is that true?" she queried. Link nodded.  
"Where did you go?"  
"Exactly seven years into the future, well, one future anyway...not a very nice one," he replied.  
"And did you see any of us while you were there?" she asked intently. The conversation had now drawn the attention of everyone in the room.  
"Yeah, I saw some of you," he said, swallowing a mouthful of food, "I saw you, Saria, Zelda, Nabooru, Malon and a few others."  
"Did we look much different?" Zelda asked eagerly.  
"Well, Saria didn't because she didn't age, Ruto's fins were like a silk gown and she looked quite elegant."  
"Just like my mother's," Ruto squealed happily.  
"What about me?" Zelda asked intently.  
"You were dressed as a man as I remember correctly..." Link told her with a huge grin. Zelda almost choked on her food.  
"What!?" she demanded, "What do you mean "dressed like a man"?"  
"Calm down, you didn't let me finish. You were dressed as a Sheikah to hide yourself from Ganondorf," he explained.  
"This isn't fair!" she wailed.  
"A princess shouldn't whine, and I did get to see you as you were, so stop complaining."  
"Well?"  
"Well what?"  
"Don't keep me in suspense! What did I look like?" she demanded a little crossly. Link rolled his eyes.  
"You were fairly tall, long hair and very delicate looking," he said. Zelda seemed satisfied with his answer and continued eating her meal.  
"You didn't tell us what you looked like, Link," Fura said. The Gerudo girl had been so quiet that Link had almost forgotten she was there.  
"Me? Well...I looked older," he said, reluctant to divulge any information about himself.  
"I'll tell you if you want, I did go with him after all," Navi volunteered. Link scowled at her.  
"Go ahead, Navi," Fura said. Navi fluttered into the air and struck a dramatic pose.  
"He was a sight to behold, towering over all other men! The women swooned when he walked, no, strode by, his jaw set and his expression determined. His strength was unmatched by other mortals, huge stone monoliths and boulders yielded to his very touch, his form trim yet muscular," she said, flying around the room as they all listened raptly.  
"His swordsmanship defeated the most terrifying of beasts, from the evil Volvagia to the insidious Morpha, his mind was sharper than the point of a spear as he deftly solved the maddening puzzles of the temples of Hyrule."  
"Are you finished yet?" Link asked flatly.  
"But his courage and virtue were the most amazing of all! Without fear he rescued his friends from the evil creatures that held them captive, and without so much as breaking a sweat, he freed Hyrule from Ganondorf," she finished in a very quiet voice. The others were all sitting on the edges of their seats.  
"Wow," Saria breathed.  
"You said it," Ruto agreed.  
"Oh come on! That's exaggerating things! I didn't tower over all men, women didn't swoon when I "strode" by, and I most certainly did not free Hyrule without breaking a sweat," Link told them.  
"Then everything Navi said was a lie?" Fura said.  
"Well, not exactly, she just exaggerated things a little bit, like the moving monoliths part, I had to use the golden gauntlets to do that; those things were as big as houses."  
"You still managed to throw them a fair way," Navi said, landing on his shoulder.  
"...Okay, that was pretty cool," Link conceded. Everyone laughed and continued talking as the evening wore on.  
At Saria's insistence they all had an early night to prepare for the journey ahead. Link had left in a hurry when Ruto had asked for a kiss goodnight. Needless to say Link made sure his door was secure that night.

Morning came all too soon for Link. He woke still feeling tired and discovered that he had been sleeping on his arm for it had fallen asleep. He rolled out of bed and stumbled barefoot towards the door. His arm throbbed painfully as the blood rushed back into it. He bent down briefly to snatch up his cap, which he had tossed onto the floor when he went to sleep.  
"Ugh," he grunted as he opened his door. A smiling Saria met him as he stepped into the hall.  
"Good morning Link, I was just about to go wake you up," she chirped.  
"Mmugh," was all Link could manage as he jammed his cap on and padded towards the stairs. Navi fluttered lazily out of his room.  
"Morning Saria, morning Chat," she greeted them. Saria said good morning and followed Link downstairs.  
"Well don't you look a sight," Zelda said as Link shambled into the sitting room.  
"I'd think of something smart to say, but I'm too tired right now," he mumbled in response. Zelda rolled her eyes.  
"Where are your boots?" she asked him. Link looked around.  
"Here they are," he said, retrieving them from the corner of the room and stuffing his feet into them. Saria entered the room and stood over him.  
"When was the last time you had a bath?" she asked him. Link sighed.  
"Alright, I'm going," he grumbled, muttering curses under his breath as he walked out of the room.  
"And come back here when you've finished, I'll need to brush your hair before it dries," she added. Link's shoulders slumped visibly.  
Fura entered a few minutes later with a puzzled look on her face.  
"I just saw Link in the hall, he said something about a despot issuing ultimatums?" she asked.  
"Saria made him take a bath, he wasn't too happy about it," Zelda said, smoothing out the front of her clothes. She was dressed in a brown girls' tunic with a grey cloak over the top of it. Her hair was drawn back and held in place by a single ivory clip that was carved to look like the Triforce.  
"A bath, you say?" Fura asked with a sly edge to her voice.  
"Yes, and it doesn't involve you in any way, leave the poor boy alone for a while, he's had enough shocks and surprises in the past week to last him a lifetime, and you wonder why he's so edgy around you," Saria told her sternly. Fura pouted and sat down. "Despot," she muttered under her breath.

Link finished his rather quick bath and towelled himself off before dressing rather hurriedly. Deciding that putting his cap on over his wet hair would only agitate Saria, he stuffed it into his tunic and left the baths. Everyone was waiting for him when he returned to the sitting room. Ruto, Shera and Florella had since arrived, making the gathering complete.  
"Come here," Saria said in a no-nonsense manner, crooking her finger at Link when he entered. He sighed and did as he was told, sitting up against Saria's chair so that she could go about her business easily. Zelda and Shera made various comments about how lucky he was to have someone comb his hair for him, but Link glared at them and they left for the dining room, snickering and giggling all the way.  
"There, now that isn't as bad as you build it up to be, was it?" Saria said once she had finished.  
"Did you just push Fura into a lake? Because you are making me laugh," Link said sarcastically. Saria tweaked his ear and marched him off in the direction Zelda and Shera had gone.  
They lingered at the breakfast table for a while, but it eventually came time for them to leave. Shera's eyes welled up with tears as they stood at the palace gates and said their goodbyes.  
"I'll miss all of you," she said in a quavering voice.  
"There's no need to cry, we'll come visit again and Florella has to come back anyway," Zelda said, putting a comforting arm around her shoulder. They were all silent for a few seconds before all the girls (bar Fura) burst out crying. Link slapped his palm to his forehead and groaned.  
"Oh come on, it's not like we're going to be gone forever, we'll probably have to drop by on the way back," he told them. They stopped crying and regained their composure.  
"You're right, have you got everything you need?" Shera asked. Link nodded and patted a rucksack that was slung over his shoulder. Morgan and Isabella stepped forward.  
"Good luck on your journey, and may you be victorious in your struggle, all of us are behind you," Isabella said, hugging all the girls in turn. Link settled for a handshake.  
"It's been an honour to know all of you, and thanks to your courageous efforts, we have been successful in eradicating the Geddon-Cult from Windhill," Morgan congratulated them. Link gave him a firm handshake and waved goodbye, turning with the others to mount the great birds that would fly them all to solid ground.  
"Hey wait! You can't go yet!" Shera exclaimed.  
"Why? What's wrong?" Ruto asked. Shera stepped up to Link.  
"You, mister, should at least give me a goodbye hug," she told him. Link looked around nervously.  
"Won't a handshake suffice?" he asked her hopefully. Shera shook her head and held her arms out. Link sighed and tried for a somewhat dignified 'put an arm around the shoulder and give a bit of a pat' affair, but Shera wouldn't have any of it. She made a great show of leaping at him and wrapping her arms around his neck. Link staggered around as he tried to keep both of them upright.  
"Good-bye Link, I'll be interested to know whom you pick," she said before kissing him very noisily on the cheek, something that drew laughs from everyone present.  
"What?" he said in puzzlement. Shera looked knowingly at Ruto and Fura.  
"Don't give them any ideas," Link told her warily. They all laughed again and mounted the giant birds with the pilots.  
"Good-by, and good luck!" Shera called as they soared into the air and out of sight.

They were flown some distance before the pilots had to drop them off, otherwise the birds wouldn't be able to make it back. They thanked the pilots and watched them leave before they started walking. They were in an alpine forest that was dusted with the first hints of snow. Florella had assured them that the way that they needed to go was through the mountains, for it was the only route available to them.  
"The place where we're headed is Rockvale, a subterranean city, I've never been there before, but I know the direction we need to go," she told them.  
"I won't ask how, all I care is that you know," Link said as they walked up a steep part of a hill. He glanced over his shoulder at the others.  
"Are all of you warm enough?" he asked.  
"We're fine," Saria said. They were all dressed in warmer clothes than usual, except for Link, who still wore his green tunic.  
"Are you warm enough? That tunic doesn't look too warm," she said with some concern.  
"I've been through worse...in fact, I'll tell you about it to pass the time." He told them about his journey to Snowhead Temple through the mountains of Termina, including his battle with Goht. Ruto gave little cries of alarm as he told the story, and she even told him off a few times for doing such a dangerous thing. He asked her if she would rather he was squashed flat by a moon and that ended the dispute.  
A little while later Link was rugged up in a large woollen cloak, courtesy of Saria. Navi had settled into one of the pockets and dozed fitfully. Occasionally they would hear howling coming from somewhere off in the distance (Link couldn't hear it as well as the others because Saria had just jammed a pair of earmuffs over his ears). It wasn't until they reached the snowline that they discovered it was a pack of six White Wolfos that had been alerted to their presence by their scent. Link told the others to climb the nearest tree while he and Fura disposed of the monsters.  
"Fura, watch their claws, they usually swing too hard and spin themselves around, attack their tails when they do!" he called to her. Fura nodded and drew her scimitars, moving in a half-crouched stance. Link was rushed by two of the beasts as he hastily brought his shield up to block the savage slash from the first one's claws. They raked across the front of his shield with a metallic scrape, causing a shower of sparks to spray into the shallow snow. The Wolfos swung again, but Link jumped back this time, before leaping towards it again and brining his sword straight down in a powerful vertical swipe as the monster spun around. The Wolfos gave a despairing howl as it dissolved in a blue fire, making the second one a bit more hesitant about attacking.  
Fura almost seemed to be dancing as she fought. The Gerudo girl darted backwards and forwards on nimble feet as the increasingly infuriated Wolfos tried to make contact with its claws. The Wolfos gave a maddened howl as it lunged towards her, but Fura skipped to the side and delivered the trademark Gerudo jump and swirl technique, killing the creature. Link and Fura quickly dispatched another two of the creatures and turned to finish the remaining ones. The last two Wolfos backed slowly away, before letting out with loud, piercing howls. From out in the forest came many answering cries as Wolfos from all around came to the assistance of their comrades.  
"How many do you think there are?" Fura called. Link nodded, looking for a possible escape route. At that point, twelve-odd Wolfos came loping into the clearing, growling and snarling at the two children.  
"Too many!" Link shouted back. The Wolfos began to encircle them slowly as Link and Fura stood back-to-back. Link's hand fumbled into his tunic and took out the Goron mask.  
"Fura, get ready to grab onto something," Link told her. Before Fura could reply, Link pressed the mask to his face, and with a distorted cry he changed into a Goron. Fura gave a squeak of surprise as Link lifted her into the air and tossed her towards the tree the others were in as if she were a pebble. She sailed through the foliage and grabbed hold of a branch to stop her.  
"What's he doing!?" Ruto demanded angrily. Fura shook her head.  
"I don't know! He just put on that mask and threw me up here without so much as an explanation!" Back on the ground, Link bunched his muscles and charged at the advancing Wolfos. He lay about with his massive arms, knocking the monsters this way and that. In the space of a few moments he had killed four of the beasts, and he wasn't far away from getting rid of the rest. Another four fell to his steel-clad fists as he hit them with his devastating flame-punches. The remaining four Wolfos fled at that point, yelping and yipping away into the forest. Link curled into a ball and rolled after them with surprising speed. Fura and the others could hear great crashing noises, followed by howls of terror. He returned shortly, uncurling when he got to the base of the tree.  
"You can come down now, they're not going to bother us anymore," he told them. He helped them out of the tree one by one and placed them gently on the ground.  
"You're treading on dangerous ground, mister," Saria said sternly, poking Link in the stomach. He pulled off his mask and looked at her.  
"What are you talking about?" he asked.  
"You know what I mean, be a little more careful," she chided him. He shook his head and sighed, turning around to see Florella looking at him intently.  
"What? Am I in trouble with you to?" he asked her almost accusingly.  
"No, it's just that that's the first time I've really seen you do your presto-chango thing into a different form, last time you were underwater, it's really quite fascinating that you seem to be quite proficient at using magic," she said as she continued to look him over.  
"I can use magic items and songs, the only magic that really comes from me is either attack or defence magic," he said with a shrug.  
"I'm not so sure about that..." she said mysteriously.  
"What?"  
"Nothing...and do you always have to say 'what' whenever someone asks you a question? Can't you say 'pardon' or 'excuse me'?" she asked in an exasperated tone.  
"They all mean the same thing, so why use different ones?"  
"Never mind," she grumbled.

They continued to climb uphill until late afternoon, when they reached a small trapper's hut built next to a small stream. It had started snowing so they decided to spend the night there. Link cautiously opened the door and finding it empty, gave the go-ahead for them to come inside. The interior of the hut was simple: a table in the centre, a fireplace, and a bunk bed. Link poked about in the fireplace as the girls debated over which two would get to sleep in the beds. The decision eventually fell on Link, he being the one who really didn't care where he slept. They all gave various reasons as to why each of them should sleep in the beds. Saria's was that she was Link's oldest friend, Zelda's was that she was a princess, Florella's was that she was the one who guided them this far, Ruto's was that she was a princess too and Fura said that she'd make life very unpleasant for him if he didn't choose her.  
"But Ruto, if you get the bed, you can't sleep near Link," Zelda said in a sly tone.  
"Neither can you, Fura," Florella said in an equally sly tone.  
"Oh! You're right! Link, I want to sleep on the floor!" Ruto insisted.  
"Me too!" Fura said. Link's face blanched. Ruto and Fura got the beds.  
Link left to find some firewood as the girls tidied the place up. After an hour of searching, Link found a dead tree. He donned the Goron mask and rolled into it at top speed, splintering the tree into small pieces. He gathered them all up and took them back to the hut where he stacked them neatly and took a few smaller pieces inside to get the fire started. Florella used her magic to get the fire going and they were soon warming themselves in the freshly cleaned hut. Saria stirred a pot of bubbling stew as it cooked over the fire and the others sat on their sleeping mats that they had brought with them. Link was busily cleaning his equipment as the others played a game of cards with Fura. And argument soon started after Ruto accused Fura of cheating and the two of them had to be separated.  
Saria served up their meal and they ate ravenously after their long day of walking. Florella told them where they would be heading the next day as they ate. When they had all finished, Link washed their bowls in the stream and did a brief patrol of the surrounding area.  
"Woo, it's cold out there!" he chattered when he came back inside with a dusting of snow on his shoulders. He sat down on his mat and pulled his blanket up around himself to stop his shivering. Ruto managed to worm her way underneath the blanket, and the sat with her head sticking out the top next to Link's.  
"Isn't that a pretty picture?" Florella taunted him. Link narrowed his eyes at her in disgust. Fura, who was wearing an expression of undisguised jealousy, wormed her under the other side of the blanket.  
"Hey! What are you two doing?" Link demanded. Ruto put her finger to his lips, silencing him.  
"I don't know about the red devil over there, but I'm just trying to get you all warm and cosy," she said.  
"Who are you calling red devil? I'm equally concerned about Link, he could catch a cold," Fura pouted.  
"I think I'm fine now, why don't you go back to you own beds so that I can get some sleep?" Link suggested hopefully.  
"Of course, beloved," Ruto said. Link cringed at the word 'beloved'. Ruto and Fura both leaned in at the same time and kissed him on the cheeks, causing the embarrassed boy to blush like a tomato.  
"Don't do that!" he hissed. The others laughed mercilessly at him as they all climbed into bed and settled down for the night. Link slept with one eye open.


	20. Protecting The Protector

**Chapter 19 - Protecting the Protector**

_To the Five he must give aid  
__Lest time itself become unmade  
__The Ruler, The Stone, The Thief, The Forest Guide, The One From Deep  
__With each assisted, with him they shall keep  
__The One of Many shall hide his face  
__When the Five doth stand in place  
__Behind the shadow doth he stand  
__The power of the Dark God in his hand_

It was pitch black when Link opened his eyes at what he thought was morning. The only sounds that could be heard were the deep breaths of his companions as they slept. Link stood up and clicked his fingers a few times. He was answered by Navi who suddenly flared into brightness, casting light through the small hut.  
"What time is it?" he whispered. The fairy shrugged.  
"I dunno, it's still dark outside so it must be early," she replied. Link went over to one of the windows, being careful not to step on Saria, and looked out.  
"I can't see anything, can you shine some light over here?" he asked. Navi darted over to the window and illuminated what was outside; a bleak white wall.  
"Huh?" Link grunted, squinting his eyes.  
"Uh-oh," Navi sighed as realisation dawned on her, "We've been snowed in."  
"Oh great, stuck inside a tiny hut with Despot, Furious Fura and Ruto," Link groaned. There was the sound of stirring from behind them and Link whirled around quickly. Ruto was waking up.  
"Oh no! I've woken it up!" Link groaned, biting his fist.  
"Oh, good morning dear, did you sleep well?" she yawned.  
"Good morning Ruto," he said, only after deciding that it wouldn't be mistaken for some kind of romantic suggestion.  
"Why is it so dark?" she asked, looking around the dimly lit hut. Link jerked his thumb towards the window.  
"Snowed in, the place is buried," he said. Ruto looked thoughtful for a moment and Link silently wished that he had said it was till dark and she should go back to sleep.  
"Oh this would be so perfect if we were alone!" she squealed, but she was suddenly cut off by Fura, who leaned over the edge of her bunk and hurled her pillow at the excited Zora.  
"Shut up, it's still dark outside," she snapped irritably. Link mentally thanked the Gerudo.  
"For you information, we're snowed in!" Ruto shot back angrily, throwing the pillow back. Fura looked over at Link at that point and blinked.  
"Snowed in eh? Who knows what could happen?" she purred. Even though Fura was on the opposite side of the room, Link nervously retreated a few steps.  
"Uh, why don't you wake the others so that we can figure out what to do?" Link suggested, trying to change the subject. Fura gave a disappointed little sigh and dropped onto the floor, poking the others with her bare feet to wake them up.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Zelda as they all sat around in the light provided by Chat and Navi.  
"We'll probably have to dig ourselves out," Link said, looking at the door. Saria thwacked her palms on the table.  
"How could we get snowed in? It's supposed to be spring!"  
"It's only been spring for a very short time, it hasn't warmed up yet," Florella told her calmly. They were all silent for a while as they mulled over their options, when Chat suddenly spoke.  
"Wait a minute, the chimneys still unblocked, if someone could fit up it they could see how deep the snow is," she said.  
"Hey, that's not a bad idea," Saria said, "Good thinking Chat."  
"But who's small enough to fit...?" Zelda said thoughtfully.  
"Florella," Link said, instantly volunteering the fairy girl. Florella shot Link a look of pure venom.  
"I hate you," she grumbled.  
"The feeling's mutual, but try not to get your backside stuck in the chimney, we don't need you cutting off our air supply," he smirked.  
"You can go with her," Saria told him. Link looked at her in an appealing manner.  
"I can't fit up there!" he protested.  
"You can if you put your Deku mask on, now stop complaining and get moving," she told him. Link pulled out the mask with a grumble and put it on. With a flash of light he became a Deku Scrub, much to Florella's delight.  
"Oh you look so cute!" she squealed, picking him up and hugging him like he was a doll.  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Zelda warned, but she was a little too late. Link made an indelicate little sound before he launched a volley of bubbles at Florella's face, soaking her hair and the top of her clothes. Florella dropped him with a shocked look on her face.  
"Told you," Zelda sighed, crossing the room to help dry her off.

When they were finally ready, Florella clambered into the fireplace and took off vertically with Link holding onto her foot. They emerged from the top of the chimney a little sooty, but otherwise unscathed. It had stopped snowing outside, but everything was covered in a thick blanket of snow and the hut was scarcely visible.  
"Wow, it snowed quite heavily, didn't it?" Link said, taking off his mask.  
"How are we going to get the hut clear, or at least the door?" Florella wondered aloud. Link slid down the front of the hut, as the snow had piled up in such a way that it had formed slopes on each side. He turned back to Florella, who was looking rather tentative about sliding down.  
"Come on!" Link called.  
"Can't I just stay up here?" she called back.  
"Don't be a chicken, just slide down!"  
"I'll get snow all through my clothes!" she protested. Link sighed.  
"If you don't come down right now, I'll start throwing snowballs at you," he threatened.  
"You wouldn't!" she said nervously, but Link had already scooped up a handful of snow. He waited a few seconds and when Florella showed no signs of complying, he hurled it at her at full force. The snowball struck her in the side, winding her slightly.  
"Ahh! Stop!" she cried, shielding herself with her arms. Link continued his assault by throwing snowball after snowball at her. When she finally did come down she was covered from head to toe in melting snow.  
"You know, you could have just flown down," Link told her. Florella looked at him, then her wings.  
"Why did I volunteer to come?" she asked the sky in a despairing tone.

The two of them decided that the best way to clear the hut was to melt the snow using Link's magic, since Florella's was primarily based on healing. Florella stood back as Link made the necessary gestures before he aimed his outstretched palm at the ground. The great dome of Din's Fire swept out from where he was standing, instantly melting the snow and causing the resulting water to evaporate. A sizeable portion of snow had been removed from the front of the hut and Link decided that it would be best to dig the rest of the way by hand just in case he accidentally set fire to the hut. He put on the Goron mask and went about digging the door clear with his enormous strength, occasionally 'accidentally' dumping the snow on Florella. It took him around an hour to clear the way, but his hard work paid off when his hand scraped the wooden door.  
"Hold on, you'll be out in no time," he called through the door, receiving a muffled reply from Zelda. Link scraped away the last of the snow and took off his mask.  
"Well it took a while, but I finally cleared the..." Link's error was walking into the hut at that moment without his mask on, for his larger size would have made it impossible for Ruto to leap through the open door and plant a huge kiss on his lips. Link could only give a startled cry as he saw Ruto emerge from the dim interior of the hut at high speed with hearts in her eyes. She clasped his face between her hands and mashed her lips against his. Link's eyes went wide as saucers as he swung his arms as he tried in vain to maintain his balance. He toppled backwards into the snow with Ruto still attached to him. She eventually climbed off to leave Link thrashing about in the snow, wiping furiously at his mouth.  
"Waugh! Don't do that, it's so embarrassing!" he wailed. Zelda and Saria were trying to suppress giggles as Link stuffed snow into his mouth, Fura, however, wore a dark scowl.  
"Hmm, you seem to be getting better at kissing, Link," Ruto said thoughtfully, "Even though you don't kiss back." Link looked up at her from the ground.  
"You can thank her for that," Link muttered pointing accusingly at Fura, who grinned like a Cheshire cat.  
"No need to thank me, the experience alone is my reward," she said in a voice that made Link cringe. Saria stepped in at that point.  
"As much as I'd like to listen to you two scare Link, we should probably get going," she said. Fura and Ruto glared at each other before walking in opposite directions.  
"Come on Casanova, off the ground, you'll catch a cold," Saria told him crisply, helping him to his feet. Link brushed himself off and walked over to Zelda.  
"Ugh, I think you're the only person I can safely stand around, Ruto and Fura are too dangerous to be around, and Saria's become all bossy and overprotective," he sighed.  
"Don't be so sure...because I'm secretly madly in love with you!" Zelda cried, clutching the front of his tunic. Zelda saw pure terror register on Link's face for a second before he frowned at her.  
"You are so funny," he muttered sarcastically. Zelda laughed and put her arm around his shoulders.  
"Don't be so serious, I was only kidding," she said.  
"I think you should stick to being a princess instead of a comedian," Link mumbled. Zelda flicked his ear.  
"Don't worry about the others, well...not Saria anyway, I'd watch the other two."  
"I'll keep that in mind."  
"Saria's just trying to protect you, that's all, we almost lost you when you died and Saria was so relieved when you came back that she's trying her hardest to keep you safe," Zelda explained.  
"That's why she mollycoddles me all the time?"  
"Exactly."  
"Why must my life be so hard?" Link sighed.

They moved on after a quick breakfast, with Link in the lead and Fura bringing up the rear (much to Link's relief). There were relatively few monsters in the snow-covered forest, the occasional Keese or Guay being the only ones to come close, but Link or Fura easily took care of them. Link even went so far as to start whistling happily as he strolled along.  
"What are you so happy about?" Zelda asked him curiously.  
"I'm all the way up here and Fura's way back there, what's not to be happy about?" Link said, almost dancing along.  
"That's not very nice, she really likes you Link, and you should have seen how upset she was when you died."  
"And none of you were upset?" Link said questioningly with one eyebrow raised.  
"Of course we were, but..."  
"Exactly, I think we've just about exhausted the possibilities of this conversation, don't you think?"  
"What are we going to do with you?" she said despairingly.  
"Nothing I hope, my life's complicated enough as it is and I don't need more things to worry about," Link told her  
"What's so complicated about it?"  
"You try avoiding two girls who try to ambush you at almost every opportunity, it's very distressing sometimes." There came a sudden shout from Fura.  
"What's the hold up? Get moving!" she shouted. Link rolled his eyes.  
"We're going!" he shouted, before muttering, "Dragon-Woman," under his breath.  
"Did you say something?" she called. Link winced.  
"No," he replied.  
"Good."

They had been travelling for a number of days before they reached narrow pass in they had to go through in order to get to the trail that led to Rockvale. Link was alert for anything that could go wrong, the pass being a perfect place for an ambush.  
"Everyone stay close, anything could be waiting for us around here," Link warned them as he walked along with his sword drawn.  
"Link!" Fura hissed, "Did you hear that?"  
"Hear what?" he whispered back. Fura pointed up the side of the pass where numerous boulders were scattered. Out of the corner of his eye Link saw a dark shape flit from behind one boulder to the other. Link narrowed his eyes.  
"There's something up there all right, we'll quicken our pace and try to get out of here before whatever it is decides to join us." They settled into a steady jog while Link and Fura kept their eyes peeled for the shape that continued to dog their steps.  
The attack came as they approached the end of the pass. Twenty armed men charged down either side of the pass, cutting off the exit. Link swore and looked over at Fura, who nodded at him.  
"Florella! Get Saria, Ruto and Zelda to Rockvale, Fura and I will try to hold them off!" Link barked.  
"But..." Florella protested.  
"Go!" Link snapped. Florella, Zelda, Ruto and Saria took off towards the pass exit, while Fura and Link prepared to take on their attackers. The soldiers encircled them, but did not attack.  
"What are they doing?" Fura whispered out of the side of her mouth. Her question was answered as one of the soldiers pulled a small blue crystal from a pouch at his waist and threw it at the Gerudo girl. Fura gave a shocked cry as the crystal hit the ground in front of her and shattered. Before she could get out of the way, a block of ice crystallised around her and froze her solid.  
"Fura!" Link cried as her face stared blankly out in a fixed expression of surprise. Link barred his teeth and leaped at the soldier that had done it to her, preparing to cleave his head from his shoulders. Shock didn't even have time to register on Link's face as the soldier he was about to attack flicked another crystal at him, freezing him in mid-swipe.  
"Link!" Navi cried, circling her frozen partner. One of the soldiers tried to grab her, but she dodged his swiping hand before kicking him in the nose and flying after the girls.  
The soldier gave a sigh of relief and turned to the others.  
"Get them on the sleds, the others may have escaped but at least we got these two."

"Faster! We're almost there!" Florella panted as she flew alongside Zelda and Saria.  
"What about Link? And Fura?" Saria gasped.  
"I'm sure they'll be fine, but we need to worry about ourselves right now!" Zelda puffed. They were approaching the base of a squat, round stone tower that rose out of the ground.  
"That's it!" Florella cried. The two soldiers posted at the doors looked quite surprised as three girls and two fairies tumbled into the snow at their feet.  
"Hurry! Let us in, I'm Princess Zelda of Hyrule!"  
A short time later, Zelda, Saria, Ruto and Florella were sitting in the underground palace of Rockvale with King Gargun.  
"Well I must say that this is an unexpected pleasure, what brings you and your friends to Rockvale without a royal escort? Shouldn't you at least be travelling with Lady Impa?" Gargun asked.  
"I'm afraid we don't have enough time to explain right now, but we were attacked in the pass back up the mountain, our friends stayed behind to hold off our attackers, we need to send some men up there to help them!" Zelda pleaded. King Gargun looked startled, then motioned for one of his guards to come over. The King whispered something into his ear and the guard quickly left.  
"My men are being summoned as we speak, they'll be leaving within a few minutes, your highness."  
"Many thanks, Gargun, but I'm afraid that we'll have to go to, if they're injured then Florella can heal them with her magic," Zelda told him. Gargun was about to protest when a guard politely entered the room.  
"Many apologies, King Gargun, but there's a rather angry fairy outside demanding to be let in, what should I do?" he asked. Saria's ears twitched.  
"That must be Navi!" she exclaimed. The King looked puzzled.  
"Please King Gargun, you must have that fairy brought here, I believe it to be the companion of one of my friends that stayed behind," Zelda pleaded. Gargun nodded.  
"Lead the fairy here quickly," he told the guard, who bowed and left hurriedly.  
"It's about time!" Navi huffed when she entered the room. She flitted over to Zelda and the others.  
"Navi! Where's Link and Fura? What happened?" Zelda asked.  
"They were taken by those men that ambushed us, they froze them with these weird little crystals and put them on some sleds and took them up the mountain, I couldn't follow because my wings were getting frozen," she told them quickly. Saria looked around helplessly.  
"What are we going to do? We don't even know where they've gone!" she said, on the verge of tears.  
"I think I know where your friends have been taken," Gargun said sombrely, "Glaciana's keep."  
"Who's Glaciana?" Ruto asked immediately.  
"She's an evil queen that resides in a large fortress at the top of the mountain, we are frequently attacked by her forces but fortunately for us they can't get into the city," Gargun explained.  
"We have to do something!" Ruto exclaimed.  
"I'm afraid mounting a rescue mission will be very difficult, her fortress is well guarded." Zelda suddenly gasped, her eyes going very wide.  
"What? What is it Zelda?" Saria asked.  
"It's Link!" she cried, "He's in terrible pain!"

Fura woke up not knowing where she was or how she got there. She was lying in what appeared to be a stone cell with no windows and a small iron door. She sat up and looked around, suddenly realising that Link was nowhere to be found.  
"No weapons, no Link and no way out, what a wonderful situation," she muttered. Fura got to her feet and went to examine the door. She looked through the small barred window of the door and saw that her cell was situated along a long, dark hallway. There was no guard in sight so she turned her attention to the padlock on the door. After experimenting with getting her arm through the window, she found that she could reach the lock quite easily. Fura withdrew her arm and reached into her clothing, retrieving a small lock pick from a concealed pocket. She put her arm through the window once more and set to work with unlocking her cell. It took all of about a few seconds before there was a fairly audible click and the padlock clunked to the floor.  
"Humph," Fura sneered, "They must be pretty stupid, having a lock that easy to pick on a Gerudo's cell." She peeked into the hallway to see if it was clear before she crept out of her cell to search for Link.  
Fura found all of the cells to be empty, and the only clue she got to where he had gone was his slightly dirtied cap lying on the floor of the hall. After sneaking around for a while she was able to find their weapons and equipment in the possession of two soldiers located in what seemed to be the armoury. Fura crept into the room and hid behind some barrels while she listened to them talk.  
"These are some fine weapons, what were kids like them doing with them?" one of them asked the other as he swung Link's sword through the air experimentally.  
"Who knows, all Glaciana said was that we were to get them here at all costs, it's a pity we missed the other three but I suppose those two will have to do for now," the other replied as he tested the edge of one of Fura's scimitars. Fura looked around and found a small dagger in a sheath strapped to the armour she was hiding behind. She carefully took possession of it so as not to make any noise. Then, with deadly accuracy, she flicked it at the man that held her scimitar. The dagger whistled through the air and embedded itself into his neck with a meaty thunk. The man froze with a look of surprised etched on his face before toppling to the ground with a gurgling sigh. The other one stared at him in disbelief before backing away. Fura came out of hiding and slowly approached him, picking up her scimitar on the way.  
"Where's Link?" she said flatly, levelling the blade at his throat. The man gulped and shook nervously.  
"Where is he?" she demanded more sternly this time.  
"W-who?" he stuttered fearfully. Fura pressed the blade against his throat, cutting him slightly.  
"Don't be stupid, the boy who was with me!" she snapped. The man pointed a shaking finger towards the hallway.  
"A-at the end of the hall and to the right, i-in the torture chamber," he breathed. Fura's eyes widened.  
"Torture? What's he doing there? Answer me!"  
"Our leader, Glaciana, thought it would be fitting for the boy to be punished after he so insulted our God."  
"Your God? You mean that cowardly individual Gedinia, don't you?" Fura hissed angrily. From somewhere down the hallway came an agonising scream, a scream that carried a familiar note to it.  
"Link! You monsters will pay dearly for whatever you've done to him, I swear it!" she grated between clenched teeth. With a quick flick of her wrist, she separated the mans head from his shoulders. Fura grabbed her and Link's equipment and strapped everything to her back before she charged out of the armoury.  
"Hold on Link! I'm coming!" she said to herself as she ran in the direction of his screams.

She came to a door that had metal spikes across its surface and the foul reek of blood wafting out from underneath it. She clenched her teeth in anger and aimed a kick at the handle, sending the door flying open. She stepped through and looked in horror and anger at the sight before her. Link was hanging limply from the vaulted ceiling via a chain shackled at his wrists. His torso was bare and bore evidence of extremely agonising abuse. Rivulets of blood ran from numerous deep wounds inflicted by various implements of torture. In some places there were even cruel metal spikes protruding from his skin after being stabbed into him. Fura seethed with rage and turned to the animal behind the hideous atrocities. It was a woman of average height with light blue hair and skin that seemed to give of a whitish sparkle as if it were coated in a permanent sprinkling of frost.  
"What have you done to him!?" Fura grated as she stalked towards her. The woman turned and regarded her almost casually.  
"Well, it seems that the Gerudo cur has escaped from her confinement, do you like what I've done with your friend? He passed out several times so I had to wake him again, frightfully rude, don't you think?" she said with a twisted grin.  
"You're Glaciana I take it? Pity you won't live to see that wretched Gedinia ever again, I'll make sure of that!" Glaciana's eyes hardened.  
"You dare speak of our master in such a way!? I shall enjoy delivering your carcasses to the Omnipotent Gedinia!" she hissed. Glaciana brought her arms forward and made a strange gesture. Her hands glowed a bright blue before two curved blades of ice grew along her arms and off the ends of her hands, making her look somewhat like a mantis. Fura quickly shed all but her two scimitars and prepared to battle to loathsome woman.  
Glaciana attacked first, sprinting at Fura with her blades extended either side of her body. Fura jumped out of the way just in time to see Glaciana's blades slice together in a scissoring motion. Fura took the opportunity to attack, leaping at the ice woman and bringing one of her scimitars down fiercely, shattering one of Glaciana's blades.  
"So you think you can disarm me, do you?" Glaciana snorted, "Watch and learn." The stump of her blade that was left at her hand suddenly burst forward to form a new one. Seeing this gave Fura an idea. She discarded one of her scimitars and ran forward to attack Glaciana again. Glaciana readied herself and swiped one of her blades up, cutting Fura deeply across one of her arms. Fura cried out in pain but did not falter. With cat-like agility, she dodged Glaciana's next swipe and leaped at her with the Gerudo Spin. Glaciana did just what she'd hoped; she brought both of her blades up to protect herself and Fura smashed her scimitar through both of them.  
"You just don't learn, do you?" Glaciana spat. Fura suddenly whirled around and Grabbed Glaciana's arms, forcing her hands to point at her chest. Glaciana looked up at her with a shocked expression.  
"Oh no, I learn very well," Fura hissed. Glaciana's blades suddenly burst from her arms once more, plunging into her unprotected chest and emerging from her back. She gave a weak cry and staggered forward, breaking off one of her blades and reaching for Fura in a weak grab. She merely grabbed empty air and toppled forward onto the floor.  
"Don't think it ends here," she wheezed before she melted into the floor. Fura spat at where she had been a moment ago. She suddenly remembered Link and rushed over to where he was still hanging.  
"Hold on Link, I'll get you down!" she cried as she scanned the walls. She spotted the mechanism for raising and lowering the chains and turned it carefully, making sure that it was lowering Link instead of raising him. When he was at a sufficient height, Fura dashed over to him and unfastened his shackles. Link fell forward with a groan and Fura caught him. She carefully laid him on the floor and rushed over and locked the door so that none of the soldiers could burst in. Fura returned to Link and gently patted his cheek to wake him up.  
"Link? Can you hear me?" she asked. Link's eyelids fluttered open and he tried with limited success to look at her, unable to focus them.  
"F-Fura?" he croaked weakly. Fura gave a low cry and clasped his head between her hands, stroking his face fondly.  
"I-I'm sorry...I failed to protect you," he whispered sadly. She shook her head.  
"You haven't failed anyone Link, you've protected all of us throughout this entire journey, you even gave half your life force for one, and died for another," she told him softly, "Now it's my turn to protect you."

Gargun's soldiers had been assembled at the gates of Rockvale in preparation for their journey to rescue Link and Fura. Saria, Zelda, Florella and Ruto were dressed in warm furs to protect them from the cold as they waited for Gargun to return from speaking to his military tacticians. He returned with a sombre expression on his face.  
"I'm afraid we have bad news," he said sadly, "There's a blizzard blowing in towards us and I'm afraid that we cannot leave the city."  
"What!" exclaimed Ruto angrily, "What do you mean? Link's at the mercy of that ice witch, and you're worried about a little snow!?"  
"I'm sorry, princess, but sending my troops up there in that weather would be suicide, the best thing to do would be to get some rest and try for tomorrow," Gargun told her calmly. Ruto tried wheedling, cajoling and pleading with him, but he always found a reason why they couldn't go. Ruto eventually burst into tears and had to be taken to bed by Zelda.  
"It sounds like she is very fond of the boy, tell me, what is so special about him?" Gargun asked Saria curiously.  
"Link is very special to all of us, he's our friend, our protector, and we're the only family he has, there's nothing I wouldn't do to get him back."

Fura looked at his terrible wounds and set about trying to do what she could to alleviate the pain. She carefully removed the hooks from his skin and fished around in her clothes, finding a small flask of Red Potion. She delicately dabbed some on his more serious wounds and made him drink the rest. Link drifted into unconsciousness again and Fura carefully put his tunic top back on before she started thinking of a way to get out of wherever they were. There suddenly came a loud banging noise on the door followed by angry shouts; the soldiers had obviously been alerted to their location. Fura looked around desperately for a way out and spied a trapdoor by the back wall. She cautiously opened it and found it to be a dumping chute for the bodies of victims that didn't survive Glaciana's tortures. The door started splitting as the soldiers started smashing through. Fura ran back to Link, gathered him up in her arms, strapped on their equipment and bolted for the trapdoor. She hit the chute just as the door broke inwards and dozens of soldiers poured in. Fura slid down the chute at breakneck speed, around corners and off small drops with Link held tightly in her arms. They eventually emerged on the outside, flying from an opening in the side of the fortress and hitting the snow with a thud. They were on the side of a mountain with no visible landmarks anywhere nearby, all Fura had on her mind at that moment was getting away from the fortress. She gave one look behind her to make sure they weren't being followed and set off down the mountain under the cover of approaching night with Link drowsing against her. As she plodded down the mountain, a sudden wind whipped up and chilled her to her very bones. Shelter, it seemed, had to be found soon if the two of them were to survive the night.


	21. Stuck With The Opposite

**Chapter 20 - Stuck With The Opposite**

_To the Five he must give aid  
__Lest time itself become unmade  
__The Ruler, The Stone, The Thief, The Forest Guide, The One From Deep  
__With each assisted, with him they shall keep  
__The One of Many shall hide his face  
__When the Five doth stand in place  
__Behind the shadow doth he stand  
__The power of the Dark God in his hand_

The wind was getting stronger and the snow was getting heavier as Fura trudged down the side of the mountain searching for shelter. Link shivered in his sleep and his face was beginning to turn blue with cold. Fura was just about to give up hope when she spotted a small opening in the side of the mountain. She stumbled over towards it through the blinding snow and carefully looked inside. The opening was the entrance to a relatively small cave that was home to a group of Deku Babbas that snapped at her on their stunted stalks. Fura cut them down and dug their roots out of the ground to prevent them from regrowing before placing Link on the floor of the cave and sealing up the entrance with packed snow. She left the smallest of openings to allow air to get in and set about trying to warm Link and herself up. She used the dead Deku Babbas as fuel for a small fire that she lit with sparks created by grating her scimitars together. The fire spluttered briefly before it eventually started going, casting an orange glow around the small cave. Fura positioned Link near the fire and sat down next to him after dumping all of his gear in the corner.  
"Whew! Well it looks like the worst of it may be over," she said to Link, even though he was sleeping soundly, the colour having returned to his face.  
"You never really were one for holding conversations, were you," she sighed, ruffling his hair slightly. Link's face wrinkled and rolled over as if to shake off Fura's touch, unfortunately he rolled towards the fire and it was only with lightning-quick reflexes that Fura was able to grab his arm and roll him back over.  
"Damn, you're a handful even when you're asleep," Fura sighed as she put the remaining Deku Babba pieces on the fire. She lay down next to Link and covered the both of them with her cloak and prepared to spend a night in the cave.

Saria sat in the room that Gargun had provided her and gazed out the window. Granted, she couldn't see outside at all because the city was underground, but the dimly lit city of Rockvale was still a sight to behold. Gargun's palace was carved into a huge natural stone pillar that stretched all the way up to the roof of the immense cave, supporting the middle of it. The city spread out in a circular pattern from near the base of the palace in all directions. Wooden walkways and stone bridges carved out of rock connected various tall buildings together.  
"It's amazing, isn't it?" Zelda said beside her. Saria gave a small gasp.  
"Zelda, you startled me, I didn't hear you come in."  
"Sorry," the Princess apologised before pausing for a moment, "I think you've got the best view of all our rooms." Saria gave a forlorn sigh.  
"There are still two empty ones," she said. Zelda put her arm around her shoulder.  
"We'll get them back, even now I can sense that they're safe for the time being," Zelda told her comfortingly. She frowned thoughtfully.  
"I think Link's asleep, but I still detect some discomfort."  
"Discomfort? He's not in pain, is he?" Saria asked fearfully. Zelda shook her head.  
"No, the pain subsided some time ago, this is something altogether different."

Link was dreaming. In his dream he was tied to a stake as strange little people prepared to burn him for some obscure ritual. One of them stepped forward and lit the pile of wood at his feet. Bright orange flames flared up at him and he was suddenly extremely hot. He tried struggling against his bonds but the more he struggled, the tighter they got. Link suddenly lurched into the waking world. From where he was lying he could make out the wall of a cave and the remains of a small fire, he was also covered in someone's cloak. But just like in his dream, Link was extremely hot and something was keeping him from moving. He tried to struggle free, but he was still too weak to do anything. There was an annoyed groan from behind him and whatever was holding him suddenly got tighter. He slowly turned his head and did his best to look behind himself. Link's eyes widened. Lying behind him was Fura, fast asleep. Her head was nestled on the back of his neck and from what he could tell; her arms were wrapped firmly around his middle thus preventing him from moving his arms at all. Her legs were also entangled with his, a fact that made Link extremely nervous. He tried getting free again, but Fura merely furrowed her brow and pulled her arms tighter, drawing Link against her chest. Link started to panic.  
"Fura! Wake up and let me go!" he ordered. Fura's only response was to snake one of her arms up and clamp her hand over Link's mouth, silencing him. Enough was enough. Link bit Fura's hand, not hard, but hard enough to wake her up.  
"Yow!" she yelped, jerking awake. She shook her hand and looked at Link.  
"I see you're awake, who's feeling kinky this morning?" she asked coyly. Link frowned at her.  
"Where are we? And how did we get here?" he asked.  
"I found this cave last night when we escaped Glaciana, you were, and still are, injured, and from the looks of things it seems that it's still pretty bad out there," she said, pointing at the gap at the top of the blocked entrance. Link sat up, but Fura immediately pushed him back down.  
"I don't think so, you're still pretty scraped up and I'm not going to let you get yourself into even more trouble," she told him sternly.  
"You sound like Saria," he mumbled.  
"What?"  
"Nothing."  
"Well, we may be here for a while, so get comfortable...I know I am," she said slyly.  
"Uhh, are you sure it isn't possible to get going?" Link asked hopefully.  
"Nope! We're going to have such fun together trapped in a cave...alone!" she squealed. Link grew worried.

"The blizzard should blow itself out by tomorrow, we'll be able to launch the rescue mission then," Gargun told Zelda. Ruto was worrying herself silly and it was taking everything Florella had to keep her calm.  
"I put her to sleep again with a spell, she shouldn't wake for at least a few hours," Florella told them wearily, slumping into a chair.  
"We won't be able to leave for Link and Fura until tomorrow," Zelda said dejectedly as she entered the room. Saria gave a mournful sigh.  
"Can you tell how Link's feeling now?" she asked hopefully. Zelda concentrated.  
"He's safe!" she said excitedly. Saria and Florella instantly rushed over.  
"How can you tell?" Saria asked eagerly. Zelda shrugged.  
"I can feel it, he's not in Glaciana's keep anymore, but he's still stuck somewhere, and from what I can tell he's with Fura," Zelda told them.  
"What makes you so sure of that?" Florella asked.  
"He's tired, but very jumpy and then there are these sudden surges of panic and confusion, I'd say Fura's trying to keep herself occupied," Zelda said a little smugly.  
"I feel kinda sorry for him," Saria said.  
"I don't, I mean sure, he's stuck up somewhere on a mountain, but perhaps Fura can change his tune about human relations," Florella laughed. Saria and Zelda looked at her.  
"Okay, maybe she can't, but it'll sure be fun to hear what she got up to when we find them!"

"Don't you wanna come under here where it's warm?" Fura asked as she sat against the wall of the cave with her large cloak drawn about her like a blanket. Link, who was at the opposite end of the cave, shook his head mutely. He shivered slightly as his eyelids drooped, but Fura spoke again, causing him to become alert.  
"Saria will broil you alive when she finds out you were sitting in the cold in your condition," she told him.  
"I'm not getting under there with you," he told her flatly.  
"Suuuuuure is toasty," she said with an exaggerated tone. Link yawned.  
"I promise I won't try anything," she said. Link ignored her. Fura started whistling and Link found himself getting increasingly irritated.  
"Alright!" he snapped, "If it makes you stop doing that, I'll sit with you, but keep your hands to yourself!" Link cautiously made his way over to the grinning Fura and sat next to her.  
"Well?" she said.  
"What?"  
"Aren't you going to get under the cloak?"  
"No."  
"Why not?"  
"Because you're a girl," he told her.  
"Wow, how long did it take you to work that out? No wonder you're so unresponsive to me all the time!" Fura gasped. Link laughed nervously.  
"Uh, yeah...I think I'll be fine out here, besides, there wouldn't be enough room under there for the both of us; we'd practically be sitting in each others' laps."  
"Exactly, now get your backside under the cloak before I do something you'll regret," she told him pointedly. Link got the message and reluctantly climbed under the cloak and sat in front of Fura. He sat still for a while as the warmth from her slim body seeped into his skin.  
"Better?" she asked.  
"I suppose," he mumbled. Fura lightly punched him in the arm.  
"Don't be such a prude," she chided him.  
"I can't help it," Link said flatly, closing his eyes in preparation for sleep.  
"Hey! What are you doing?" Fura demanded.  
"Going to sleep, what's it look like?" Link said without opening his eyes. Fura gave an annoyed little grunt.  
"Don't be so boring! We could play a game," she suggested. Link's eyes snapped open.  
"No, no game, the last time we did that you tried to kill me," he said.  
"I didn't try to kill you, I just made it so that we could spend some quality time together," she said defensively.  
"You chained yourself to me!"  
"Heh, at least we can look back on it and laugh," she giggled.  
"I'm not."  
"That's because you're like an old man," she said, elbowing him in the ribs.  
"Can I go to sleep, or do you want to keep poking fun at me?" Link muttered. Fura pulled Link backwards so that he was lying against her.  
"Sure, you can go to sleep, but you're going to have to let me keep you warm..." she said huskily.  
"I'm warm enough, thanks," Link said nervously, unhooking her arms from around his neck and easing himself upright. Fura laughed noisily.  
"You're so predictable! It's always 'don't do that Fura', or 'no thanks Fura', why can't you loosen up a little bit?"  
"Why can't you loosen up your grip a little bit?" he muttered under his breath.  
"Did you say something?" she asked suspiciously.  
"No."  
"You always say that whenever I ask that question."  
"Life's full of mysteries," Link mumbled sleepily. He yawned loudly and his eyelids began to droop.  
"Hey Link," Fura said suddenly.  
"Mmm?"  
"If I was pulled out of the water, would you give me mouth-to-mouth?" she asked. Link mentally groaned.  
"I dunno," he replied.  
"You dunno? What kind of an answer is that? I could die!" she said with indignation.  
"It's possible."  
"You're mean!" she said, giving him a light shove.  
"I'm only kidding! I suppose if the situation called for it I guess I would...and don't do that, I'm still quite sore," Link protested. Fura laughed happily and hugged him fiercely.  
"You're such a nice boy!" she squealed. Link gave a weak struggle to free himself from her embrace, but he simply didn't have the energy.  
"Are you thirsty at all?" she asked him suddenly.  
"A little I suppose," Link said. Fura leaned over and scraped some snow off the mouth of the cave. If Link had been sitting somewhere else he would have seen the broad grin on Fura's face. He waited for Fura to hand him some, but nothing came.  
"Fura? What are you doing? I thought you were getting something for us to drink?"  
"I am, it's right here, just turn around," she said. Link was instantly suspicious, but his thirst was too great to ignore, and so he reluctantly turned around. Fura was holding a handful of snow in one hand and she had a broad grin on her face.  
"What are you up to n..." Link started, but Fura popped the snow into her mouth, wrapped one arm around Link's body and thus pinned his arms to his sides. Link's eyes widened with a sudden dreadful realisation and before he could do anything, Fura had grabbed his jaw with her free hand. Link struggled briefly, but his efforts came to naught as his injuries still left him without much strength. Fura pulled herself in and pressed her lips against Link's in a fierce kiss. With most of his strength gone and Fura's arms keeping him from escaping, Link was completely at her mercy. Fura parted her lips slightly and squeezed Link's jaw so that his teeth came apart. She then proceeded to force melted snow into his mouth. Link's eyes were wide and blinking as he awkwardly drank the water being forced down his throat. When she ran out of water, Link thought it was over, but Fura had other plans. Link felt something slide between his teeth, something that definitely wasn't water.  
"MMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!" he protested in panic, but Fura simply ignored him. Link desperately tried to force her tongue out of his mouth with his own, but all it succeeded in doing was to make the kiss seem all the more sensual. Fura seemed to enjoy this immensely and sighed happily through her nose. It was at that point that Link's eyes glazed over and rolled back into his head as he passed out.

Zelda shook her head as is trying to regain her senses. She was sitting with Ruto, Saria and Florella in a dimly lit room whilst being attended to by a number of maids. At Gargun's insistence, they were being treated to having their hair washed and combed (in Ruto's case this would have been pointless so she was having her nails manicured instead).  
"This doesn't feel right," Saria said sullenly, "We're here being pampered while Link and Fura are stuck somewhere on a mountain."  
"I know what you mean, but moping around isn't going to help them either, we may as well just enjoy ourselves and then search for them tomorrow," Florella told her. Saria sighed something of a reluctant agreement. Ruto looked over at Zelda and saw her shake her head.  
"Zelda? Are you alright?" she asked.  
"Yes, I'm fine, I just felt something strange happen to Link," she replied.  
"What? What happened to him? Is he alright?" Ruto demanded. Zelda held up her hand.  
"I believe he's fine, all that happened was something 'overloaded' his mind and knocked him out cold, he's sleeping like a baby," she told her reassuringly.  
"What do you mean by 'knocked out cold'? He's not hurt is he?" Ruto persisted.  
"He's still injured, but his pain has decreased dramatically, I got the feeling that he was somewhat...embarrassed."  
"But why would he be...aaargh! That Gerudo witch is taking advantage of my Link! I'll skin her alive and make her into a hat! I'll cut her into teeny little pieces and use her for fish food! I'll..." Ruto paused in her tirade when she noticed the others looking at her with slightly worried expressions.  
"Do you need a doctor or something?" Florella asked her. Ruto flushed.  
"I guess I got a little carried away there, didn't I." She said with a small laugh.  
"A little? You were going to make Fura's skin into a hat, I think you need a nice long rest after this," Saria said. Ruto sighed sadly.  
"I miss Link," she said bitterly.

"Link, wake up!" Fura hissed. Link grumbled something unintelligible and shifted slightly, but he did not wake up.  
"Come on! You slept all day and through the night, the blizzards stopped and we can go!" she said.  
"Mwaugh? Huh?" Link mumbled as he was roused from his semi-peaceful slumber.  
"Let's go," Fura said again.  
"Ugh, let me sleep for a little longer, I'm tired," he yawned, turning sideways. Fura raised an eyebrow.  
"As much as I enjoy this, I'm afraid we have to get going," Fura told him with a hint of amusement in her voice. Link's eyes blinked open and realisation dawned on what his head was resting on, or more accurately, between. With a strangled yelp he sat bolt upright and shook his head.  
"I'm up! I'm up!" he cried, rubbing his face with his hands. Fura gave a vibrant laugh and proceeded to knock down the entrance to the cave as Link gathered his equipment (blushing terribly the whole time). Once they were outside they looked around for any sign of where Rockvale might be.  
"Well, I haven't a clue where to go, but down seems to be the most obvious way," Fura said. Link murmured an agreement.  
"Are you okay to go? You still look pretty worse for wear," she asked Link.  
"I'll be okay, just as long as we don't do anything too strenuous," he said, stretching. Fura nodded and crunched through the fresh snow with Link following close behind.

Zelda, Florella, Saria and Ruto were assembled in the snow with a group of Gargun's soldiers. Gargun himself was there too, issuing orders about where to search for the missing two.  
"They're up there somewhere," Saria said, craning her neck to look up the mountain that loomed in front of them.  
"Don't worry, we'll find them," Zelda reassured her, "I can feel if Link's nearby, we'll find them both in no time!" Saria nodded and went with the others as the search began.

"Isn't the snow beautiful?" Fura said as she strolled along with Link plodding after her. Link looked around himself with a completely uninterested expression on his face.  
"No." Fura cast an irritated glance in Link's direction.  
"What?" he asked. Fura shook her head.  
"You're such a lump, I've never met anyone as lumpish as you," she muttered.  
"Humph, well I've got plenty of things I could call you," he retorted indignantly. Fura looked at him again with a level gaze.  
"Such as?"  
"Never mind," he sighed, deciding that he didn't really feel like having his spine realigned. Fura looked back in an obvious attempt to taunt Link again, but she froze and stared up the mountain with a puzzled look.  
"What's going on up there?" she said out loud. Link turned around and followed Fura's gaze. A fair way up the mountain was a number of Glaciana's soldiers. They had obviously seen the two children, but they made no move to pursue them.  
"Yeah, what are they doing?" Link said, shielding his eyes and gazing at them intently. The soldiers suddenly scattered and fled uphill.  
"Now that's even stranger, what made them…?" Fura was cut off by a rumbling explosion from where the men were standing only a short moment ago. Link and Fura watched in horror as a huge sheet of snow and ice dislodged from the side of the mountain and rushed towards them with gathering speed.  
"Avalanche!" Fura shouted. She grabbed Link by the wrist and belted off down the mountain.

"What in the world was that?" Florella gasped as the distant rumble of the explosion reached the procession slowly making their way up the mountain. They all craned their necks and saw the great slab of snow and ice come loose with trees and rocks thrown down in front of it like twigs and pebbles.  
"Oh no!" Saria wailed, "Look!" Zelda and the others followed her finger and saw two tiny figures moving down the mountain.  
"No, it can't be! Link! He'll be buried alive!" Ruto cried. Navi suddenly shot out of her steady orbit around Saria and sped towards Link and Fura.  
"Navi! What are you doing?" Zelda shouted after her.  
"I have to help them, if something isn't done, they'll die!"

"Fura, we can't go on like this! The snow's too deep!" Link panted. Fura looked around desperately.  
"What else can we do? The only thing that could get us going any faster is a sled, and we don't have one!" she replied in a panicked voice. Link's mind clicked.  
"But we've got something almost as good!" he said, grabbing his shield.  
"What are you doing?" Fura asked as she ran. Link didn't reply, he simply ducked down and hoisted her onto his back.  
"Augh! Link! You can't, you're not strong enough!" she cried. But Link ignored her and threw the shield down in front of him and jumped on it. Their sudden increase in speed almost threw Link off balance, but he quickly leaned slightly forwards as he sped down the hill, using his shield to slide across the snow. He found that by placing his foot under the arm strap, he was able to steer it with a fair amount of accuracy.  
"Waugh! Link! Watch where you're going!" Fura shouted as she clung to his back for dear life. Link swerved around trees, under overhanging branches and off rocks as the avalanche thundered behind them. They slid into the forest line as Link dodged trees left right and centre. Fura caught the occasional twig in the face, but other than a couple of scratches, no damage was done. They burst into a clearing and saw with dismay that they were heading towards a ravine.  
"No! We've been cut off! If the avalanche doesn't kill us, that ravine will!" Fura cried. Link's mind raced as he desperately tried to think of a plan. They were almost at the edge of the ravine when a shrill ringing noise caught their attention.  
"Navi!" Link shouted. The tiny fairy swooped in and merged into Link's back just as Fura climbed onto Link's shoulders. Link's wings burst through the eyelets as he shot off the edge of the ravine. Link fluttered his wings desperately, not to fly, but to get them to the other side of the ravine. They landed with a crunch as snow sheared off from either side of them.  
"What are you doing? Fly us out of here!" Fura barked.  
"I can't, I'm not strong enough, but at least the ravine should stop the avalanche," he told her. They looked back and saw the torrent of snow crash into the ravine. Unfortunately, due to the speed at which it was travelling, the avalanche cleared the ravine and continued to bear down on them.  
"It didn't stop! What are we going to do?" Fura cried. Link grinned.  
"We go faster!" he said. His wings whirred to life and they suddenly shot forward at breakneck speed. Fura's hands gripped the sides of Link's head as they powered over a small mound of snow. A flicker of movement caught Fura's eye.  
"Look! There are people down there!" Fura shouted, waving one hand madly.

"They're still alive!" Zelda cried, pointing to the figures sliding down the mountain. Gargun stepped forward.  
"Everyone! Get back to the city and hold the gates open! At the speed those two are going at it won't take long for them to reach us," he bellowed. His soldiers saluted smartly and quick marched towards the city.  
"What are you doing?" Ruto asked.  
"We're going to have to get them to slide straight into the city, the instant they get through the gates we close them and cut off the avalanche," he explained.  
"I'll try to contact Link, he should be close enough for me to reach him telepathically," Zelda said. She touched her hand to her Triforce mark and sent out a silent message.  
"Link? Can you hear me?" she asked. There was a moment of silence before she received a halting reply.  
"Zelda? Is that you?"  
"Link, we need you to steer yourself into the gates of Rockvale, can you manage that?" she asked him. There was another pause.  
"I don't know where it is," he replied.  
"Can you see the short tower?"  
"Yes."  
"Then just head towards that, we're going to shut the gates the instant you come through, good luck."  
"Fura, we're going to head straight into Rockvale's gates, the instant we're through they'll close the gates and stop the avalanche," Link relayed the message.  
"How'd you find that out?" Fura asked him as they swerved to avoid hitting a boulder.  
"Never mind that now, we're on the final run, the tower's straight ahead!" They came onto level ground at blistering speed with the hungry avalanche closing in on them. Link could see Zelda standing at the entrance to the city, and as he got closer she signalled to someone. The great gates of the tower swung ponderously inwards and Link increased his speed to the absolute limit.  
"We're almost there! Keep going!" Fura shouted. The avalanche was almost upon them and Link made a desperate leap for the gates. He sailed through the air with Fura and shot through the gates just as they boomed close, the rumble of the avalanche connecting with the gates followed a second later. The immediate inside of the tower was of a plain circular room with stairs leading to a landing where the gate controls were, and stairs leading down to the rest of the city. Link hit the floor and skittered along with his shield still strapped to his foot. He slammed into the far wall, the air whooshing out of his lungs. Fura landed close by with a grunt. Link staggered to his feet as Zelda, Ruto, Saria and Florella rushed over to assist them.  
"Link! You're safe! I was so worried!" Ruto sobbed, clinging to the front of his tunic.  
"Are you okay? I sensed you were in horrific pain yesterday, what happened?" Zelda asked him in a concerned tone.  
"Oh...that was nothing, you must have been mistaken," Link lied, knowing full well that should Zelda and the others heard about his experience in the torture chamber he would literally have his freedom taken from him.  
"What are you talking about!?" Fura exploded, "When I found you, you were hanging from the roof with some of the worst wounds I've ever seen!"  
"What!?" Saria demanded, "Link, what happened?"  
"Well..." he stalled.  
"He was tortured by that ice witch Glaciana, he was almost dead when I found him and the only reason he's here now is because I found a cave and gave him some potion," Fura told them. Saria's mouth fell open.  
"Tortured? Oh my god!" she wailed. Before Link could blink, she had the back of his tunic top lifted over his head and was busily examining his wounds.  
"Oh no! Oh Link, this is horrible!" she said, poking and prodding.  
"Ow! Don't worry about that right now, I'll be fine," he said. Saria didn't hear, or at least she pretended not to.  
"And what's this stuck here...a hook!?" she exclaimed.  
"Look's like I didn't get them all," Fura grunted.  
"You mean there were more?" Florella said with a shocked expression. Fura nodded.  
"He looked like a pin cushion when I got to him, he needs to be fixed up and put to bed as soon as possible," she told them.  
"But...!" Link protested.  
"But nothing! You're going to do exactly what we tell you, now come with us!" Ruto ordered him. Link flinched back at her sudden outburst, straight into the arms of Fura. The Gerudo girl lifted him over her shoulder and followed everyone as the descended the stairs to Rockvale. All Link could do was look at Ruto with a pained expression as she reprimanded him extensively about getting into so much trouble. Link hoped to the Goddesses that Fura didn't decide to mention what happened in the cave.


	22. How To Make A Pest Of Yourself

**Chapter 21: How to Make a Pest of Yourself**

_To the Five he must give aid  
__Lest time itself become unmade  
__The Ruler, The Stone, The Thief, The Forest Guide, The One From Deep  
__With each assisted, with him they shall keep  
__The One of Many shall hide his face  
__When the Five doth stand in place  
__Behind the shadow doth he stand  
__The power of the Dark God in his hand_

"This isn't fair!" Link shouted angrily from his bed. He was sitting with his arms folded across his chest with his blanket drawn up to his waist.  
"It's perfectly fair, now stop being a baby and drink the potion!" Florella snapped as she thrust a bottle of Red Potion at him. Link glared at her.  
"NO!"  
"Grrr, drink it now!" Florella growled. Link blew her a raspberry causing Florella's face to turn red with anger.  
"You have until the count of three, if you don't drink it before then I swear I will kill you in the most excruciatingly agonising way possible...now, do we understand each other?" Florella said in a dreadfully quiet voice. Link blinked and silently took the potion, downing it in one gulp. He sat still for a second before letting loose with a tremendous belch.  
"Ugh, I shudder to think of what Saria's had to put up living around you for most of her life," Florella said, putting her fingers to her temples.  
"Well you'd be feeling shirty if you were stuck in bed, AGAIN, for several days," Link told her.  
"Oh what are you complaining about? Half the time you sleep in for so long that someone has to come and wake you up, Navi told me that the first time she ever met you, you were sleeping through the afternoon!"  
"I didn't exactly hear you getting up bright and early this morning," Link said coolly.  
"That wasn't my fault! There's not sun down here, it's hard to know when to get up...besides, I needed my beauty sleep," She said primly, crossing her arms.  
"Didn't work," Link snorted. Florella narrowed her eyes and scowled at him.  
"I think I'll go and visit Fura now, she's come down with the flu you know," Florella told him in an almost accusing tone. Link shrugged.  
"I guess being near you would be the best thing for her right now," Link said.  
"And why is that?"  
"I think I heard that stupidity produces antibodies," Link grinned. Florella looked like she was going to react, but she took a deep breath and left the room.  
"How is he?" asked Zelda as Florella exited Link's room. The fairy let out an exhausted sigh.  
"Obnoxious, grumpy, snide, scathing and irritating," she said, listing the attributes on her fingers. Zelda rolled her eyes.  
"He gets a little cranky when he's confined to bed, we just have to make sure he doesn't try to sneak off like last time," Zelda told her, remembering the incident at Lake Hylia.  
"I wouldn't worry about that, I've put a binding spell on the bed, it's impossible for him to leave it now."  
"Well that's one less thing to worry about...tell me, why didn't you just heal him outright?" Zelda asked. Florella gave a sneaky grin.  
"If he wants to irritate me, I'll irritate him," she said. Ruto rounded the corner as the two of them started laughing.  
"What's so funny?" she asked as she approached them.  
"Oh, hello Ruto, we were just talking about Link," Florella told her as her giggling subsided.  
"Oh? What's he done now?" she asked with one raised eyebrow.  
"He's just a little grumpy right now, Florella's cast a spell that won't let him leave his bed," Zelda said.  
"He's a terrible patient, I don't know how Saria ever put up with him," Florella sighed.  
"Grumpy, hmm? Maybe I can change his mood," Ruto grinned, rubbing her hands together.  
"Wait, I wouldn't..." Zelda started, but Ruto had already opened his door and slipped in, closing the door behind her.  
"She won't actually be able to reach him, will she?" Zelda asked.  
"Oh, of course she will, I only made it to keep Link in, not other people out," Florella told her in a matter of fact tone.  
The dialogue that followed made Zelda and Florella burst out in fresh gales of laughter.  
"HELLO LINKIE!!" Ruto shouted on the other side of the door.  
"What do you want...? AAH! What are you...? OW!" Link cried. Several thumps and a few scrabbling noises followed.  
"Don't be like that, I'm just trying to make you feel better!"  
"Augh! What the hell do you want? Zelda! Florella! She's...AHHH! You're all cold, have you just had a bath?"  
"No I have not, now stop jumping about and I'll give you a back rub or something."  
"No way! Get off my bed!" It was at that point that Zelda and Florella thought it best to intervene. They calmly entered the room and looked in amusement at Link, who was clinging to the underside of the roof of the canopied bed while Ruto rolled around hooting with laughter.  
"This is all your fault, tubby!" Link said to Florella.  
"Humph, maybe we won't help you now," Florella said, crossing her arms and sticking her nose in the air. Ruto reached up and pulled Link down and he landed on top of her with an 'erk' noise.  
"Well, well, well, it looks like someone's ready for a little excitement," Ruto giggled. Link scrambled across to the other side of the bed and beat his fists on the invisible barrier that Florella had erected.  
"Come on! You gotta let me out!" Link begged. Florella looked thoughtful.  
"What's the magic word?" she asked.  
"Please! Please Florella, let me go please!" he said, emphasizing the word 'please'. Florella clapped her hands together and the barrier vanished. Link suddenly lurched forward and crashed into the floor.  
"Ow," he groaned, getting to his feet.  
"You're too easy to tease," Ruto said as she slid off the bed. She left the room and flicked Link's ear as she went past.  
"Poor Link, he has girl troubles wherever he goes," Zelda said in a mock-sympathetic tone. Link glared at her.  
"Alright, come here," Florella said with a heavy sigh, extending her arms out to him.  
"What for?" Link asked suspiciously.  
"So I can heal you of course! Are you dense of something?" she said, rolling her eyes.  
"Not as dense as your belly," Link muttered under his breath as he stood in front of her.  
"I'll pretend I didn't hear that."  
"Can you hurry up? I'm hungry and I can hear the food calling," Link said, rubbing his hands together.  
"And you call me fat," Florella muttered. She reached up and put her hands on either side of his head. A bright glow spread from Florella's hands to Link's body. The wounds caused by Glaciana's torture gradually closed until it was as if they were never there. When he was fully healed, Link looked himself over.  
"Well it looks like you might be useful for something...well, I gotta get some food in my stomach," Link said, running for the door.  
"Link! Wait, where are you goi...never mind," Zelda sighed as Link left.  
"Well at least he's back to normal," Florella said, climbing onto Zelda's shoulders. The Hylian princess wandered out of the room in the direction Link had gone.

It took Zelda and Florella almost half an hour to find Link. He had dashed off down the hall so quickly that she didn't see which direction he had gone, but she finally found him stuffing his face in the kitchens.  
"I'm surprised they let you in here," Zelda said with a raised eyebrow. Link looked up at her from his place behind a wine barrel and a flour sack.  
"Well, they technically don't know I'm here," he said, casting a furtive glance in the direction of chefs.  
"Come on, get up before they see you," she said, hauling him up by his arm.  
"Why are you two raining on my parade?" Link asked them.  
"We're not, you know you could have just asked if you were hungry," Florella said disapprovingly.  
"But that would have taken too long! I hadn't eaten in two to three days, and all I had to drink was a little bit of water that Fura...uhh, well I just thought it would be easier to help myself," he said, swiping a bagel from the end of a large table as Zelda shunted him towards the door.  
"Hey! Enough of that go on, out, out!" Zelda said, shooing him out the door.  
"Yes mother," Link muttered, taking a large bite from the bagel. Zelda closed the door behind her and shook her head.  
"Don't be snide Link, heroes aren't supposed to be like that," she told him with a wave of her finger. Link looked at her as he chewed his bagel.  
"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked suspiciously. Link swallowed his mouthful.  
"I was thinking that you and Saria could get a "Try to Ruin Link's Fun Because We're Nasty Old Barracudas" club going, of course the two of you would be the only members...and Florella could have a huge sign painted on her backside for the world to see," Link said thoughtfully. Zelda and Florella's expressions changed at exactly the same time to ones of indignation.  
"They're not supposed to be smart-mouthed little kids either!" Zelda huffed. Link grinned.  
"I am rubber, you are glue, what bounces off me sticks to Florella because she's all podgy like dough," Link retorted.  
"Grrr, that's it! You're dog food boy!" Florella growled, leaping off Zelda's shoulders and onto Link.  
"Augh! Get off! You'll crush me, you fat tub of goo!" Link protested, stumbling around as she pounded her tiny fists into his back and pulled his hair. Zelda just sighed and slapped her hand to her forehead.  
"Why me?" she groaned.

A short time later, Link and his friends were all seated in the royal dining room with Gargun and his family (Fura wasn't present due to the fact that she was ill). Gargun's wife had passed away a number of years ago, leaving him with his two children. The first was his son, Torgun, and the second was his daughter, Gardelia. Torgun was around Link's age, with short brown hair and grey eyes. Gardelia was five to six years old with hazel eyes and long raven hair. Zelda and the others were already familiar with the royal family, but it was Link's first meeting with them as he had been confined to his room.  
"I'm glad to see that you're better, young Link," Gargun said, clapping him across the back.  
"Thank you, your majesty," Link said somewhat awkwardly. Gargun laughed.  
"Please, there's no need for using such titles, just call me Gargun," he said warmly. Link nodded.  
"Oh, these are my children, Torgun and Gardelia, say hello both of you," Gargun said.  
"An honour to meet you," Torgun said, shaking his firmly. Gardelia just looked at him without saying anything. Gargun sighed sadly.  
"I'm afraid my dear Gardelia can't speak, she's been like this ever since her mother died." Link looked at her and frowned slightly.  
"That's terrible!" he said, "It should have been someone else instead of a girl so young...someone like Florella."  
"Hey!" the fairy exclaimed.  
"What? You're old, and listening to you talk is like having a cat strangled in your ear," Link said innocently. Florella was about to retort when she noticed Gardelia smiling brightly.  
"Well I'll be," Torgun said in wonderment.  
"Oh my sweet Gardelia, it's been so long since I've seen you smile like that!" Gargun said with large tears brimming in his eyes. The king turned to Link.  
"Young Link, it seems that you and the Lady Florella amuse my daughter," he said gratefully.  
"But we didn't do anything," Link said.  
"Your arguing is what did it," Zelda told him, "It seems that Gardelia thinks the two of you are funny when you bicker like that."  
"Oh," Link said, scratching his head.  
"Link and Florella, I implore you, would it be possible for you to spend some time with my daughter, to make her smile again?" Gargun begged.  
"We'd be delighted," Florella said, elbowing Link out of the way, "Leave it to us, coming Gardelia?" The little princess clapped her hands together and followed Florella out of the room.  
"Go on Link," Zelda told him.  
"Huh?"  
"Follow them! You need to help too," she said, practically shoving him out the door.

While Florella was thrilled about spending time with Gardelia, Link was quite the opposite. He wasn't too fond of little children and his somewhat sour disposition showed it. But instead of being repelled by his sullen mood, Gardelia grew quite fond of him and spent a lot of her time by Link's side. Ruto seemed slightly jealous at first, but grew decreasingly so as she observed the two over the next few days. Zelda and Saria found it all extremely funny to see Link sitting with Gardelia and Florella while they had tea parties and played dress up games. It wasn't a very uncommon thing to see Link walking around with a black doublet over his tunic and a disgusted look on his face when Florella had suggested they play "wedding". All in all, Link found it to be a very trying time.  
It was midday when Zelda found Link nursing his bruised shin whilst sitting on the balcony outside his room.  
"What happened to you?" she asked, leaning her elbows on his shoulders. Link briefly looked at her.  
"Florella kicked me," he replied sullenly.  
"And what did you do to make her do that?" Zelda asked with a hint of amusement.  
"She asked if there was anyone present who saw any reason why Gardelia and I shouldn't be joined in holy matrimony," he said.  
"Oh?"  
"I was only half way through my very good reason before she kicked me," he said in an injured tone. Zelda sighed.  
"Link, the groom isn't supposed to object to his own wedding," she told him in a long-suffering tone.  
"She didn't have to kick me and to make matters worse I've got an invitation to a dinner party this afternoon."  
"A dinner party?"  
"More like sitting in tiny chairs and pretending to eat real food and drink real tea."  
"And they didn't even think of inviting me?" Zelda said in a mock-injured tone. Link looked at her darkly.  
"You're not helping," Link muttered as he pulled his boot back on. Zelda laughed and pulled his cap down over his eyes.  
"Well cheer up, I've got some good news," she told him. Link pulled his cap up and waited expectantly.  
"Fura's up and about and she's looking for you," Zelda told him with a huge smile. All the hope in Link's face seemed to vanish as Zelda stood there beaming at him.  
"Sometimes I think that you're the only one who isn't trying to marry me, pounce on me, boss me around or make me wear cretinous outfits, and then you turn around and transform into the bringer of bad news," Link sighed, pulling his cap back over his eyes. Zelda pulled it off his head.  
"Don't be mean, there's nothing wrong with Fura and perhaps by spending time with her you may learn to open yourself up a little more," Zelda told him. Link blinked at her.  
"Who says I want to open up."  
"I do, and so does Saria as well as almost anyone else who knows you," Zelda told him, jabbing her finger into his arm repeatedly.  
"Was there some sort of reason why you came here, or did you just want to make fun of me?" Link asked. Zelda frowned and flicked his nose.  
"Come on, why don't you play Gardelia a song to cheer her up? They're probably wondering where you've scampered off to," Zelda said.  
"I do not scamper!" Link said in an insulted tone.  
"Well you do something very much like it," Zelda said, going back into Link's room. Link stuck his tongue out at her and pushed his nose up.  
"I saw that," Zelda said without turning around. Link scowled and followed her.  
"Sing something!" Florella suggested excitedly, clapping her hands. Gardelia clapped also.  
"I don't sing," Link said flatly, sitting on the floor and crossing his legs.  
"Not even for little Gardelia?" Florella said in a quavering voice that Link knew was false.  
"I wouldn't sing to save your life," Link said, pulling an apple from his tunic.  
"Hey! Where did you get that? You stole it from the kitchen, didn't you!" Saria said accusingly.  
"I'm not going to lie to you Saria," Link said. There was a pause.  
"Well?" Saria said expectantly.  
"Well what?"  
"You said you weren't going to lie."  
"And I'm not," Link said with a straight face.  
"But you haven't told me anything!"  
"Exactly."  
"Never mind," Saria sighed.  
"A song!" Florella demanded again. Link rolled his eyes.  
"Fine, lemme think...um..."  
"Come on! You must know some songs," Florella said.  
"I know music, but I don't know any songs...wait, I've got one!" he exclaimed. Link stood and cleared his throat.  
_"From travelling with girls I've found nothing truer,  
Than the fact that there's nothing as scary as Fura."  
_Link bowed and sat back down. He bit into his apple as the others glared daggers at him.  
"What a wonderful little song, do tell me what it's called," came a voice from the doorway. Link almost choked on the apple he was swallowing.  
"Heh heh, you're in for it now," Florella laughed as Fura stalked through the door.  
"Why is it that whenever I try to poke fun at Fura behind her back, she's always behind mine?" Link asked.  
"I guess you're just lucky," Fura growled as she reached hungrily for him. Link quickly pulled out his hookshot and fired it at a support beam near the ceiling. He was whipped into the air in the nick of time as Fura lunged at the spot he was sitting a few moments ago.  
"Come down and face your punishment!" Fura shouted at him. Link looked down from where he was hanging and shook his head.  
"No thanks, I'm fine up here," Link said as he dangled from his hookshot by one arm.  
"I won't hurt you, I just want to talk to you," Fura told him.  
"Do you think I'm stupid or something?" Link said. Fura clenched her teeth together.  
"When you least expect it, POW!" Fura barked, smashing her fist into her open palm. Link threw his apple core and it bounced off Fura's head, leaving small flecks of apple in her hair. Fura closed her eyes and stood stock still with a furious expression on her face.  
"Your coffin awaits thee," she hissed.  
"If you even consider touching him, I'll personally make you regret it!" Ruto growled at Fura.  
"Sca-ry," Fura sneered. The two of them glared at each other before going to opposite ends of the room. It started as a quiet snicker, and then turned into a giggle and finally a bubbling laugh. The source of the laughing was unknown until Florella gave a startled cry.  
"Everyone, look!" she said, pointing at Gardelia.  
"What is it?" Zelda asked.  
"She's laughing!" Florella crowed with delight. Sure enough, Gardelia was doubled over on the floor, laughing herself silly. Everyone stared at her in amazement, even Link. Finally, Florella trusted herself to speak.  
"Gardelia? You're laughing?" she said incredulously. Gardelia's laughing stopped long enough for her to speak.  
"You're funny!" she giggled, pointing at Link.  
"You spoke too!" Zelda gasped.  
"Somebody had better get the king," Saria said.

"Where is she?" Gargun asked as he barrelled into the room with Torgun not far behind.  
"Over there, your majesty," Zelda said, gesturing to the centre of the room. Gargun looked slightly puzzled at the sight that greeted his eyes. Link was dangling upside down from the chain of his hookshot. Fura was busy poking him in the stomach with a malicious grin on her face while Florella tried to calm down an irate Ruto. Gardelia sat close to Link's head as she made tiny braids in his hair and chatted to him. Link simply hung there with a scowl on his face as he tried to swipe at Fura's hands with his own.  
"My daughter!" Gargun cried in a voice thick with emotion.  
"Papa!" Gardelia called as Gargun swept her up in his arms. The great king of Rockvale wept openly as he cradled his small daughter against his massive chest.  
"If this gets any more cloying I think I'll vomit," Link muttered. Fura hit him.  
"Don't cry papa, I'm better now," she said, kissing his cheek. Torgun stood a little way off to the side with a look of mute respect on his face. Gargun turned to Link and Florella.  
"Thank you both, all of you, I am in your debt," he said with boundless gratitude.  
"Well, you could pay me back by getting me down, some red witch hung me here, Nayru knows who," Link said in a voice dripping with sarcasm as he glared at Fura.  
"Yes, I wonder who," Fura said, fluttering her eyelashes innocently. Gardelia laughed again, producing a cry of happiness from Gargun.  
"Her voice is like music," he said in wonderment.  
"Oh brother," Link muttered, receiving another punch in his arm from Fura for his comment.  
"Shut up, can't you see that this is a very tender moment?" she hissed at him.  
"You sound like Tatl in Ikana Canyon, "Don't interrupt them Link, don't bother them Link," if I had a rupee for every time someone sa-" it was Saria's turn this time. With an almost indifferent expression on her face, she reached over and casually grabbed his ear between her thumb and forefinger and twisted.  
"Will you be quiet if I let you down?" she asked. Link nodded with his eyes watering.  
"See Fura, you get better results with compromise rather than violence," Saria said.  
"What are you talking about? You hurt me more than she di-" Link was interrupted again as Fura unlooped a specific piece of chain from Link's foot, causing him to land in an  
unceremonious heap on the floor.  
"You're all so mean to me," Link muttered as he got to his feet.  
"Link, you're probably the most important person in the world to me, but you could drive a nun to violence sometimes," Saria said, resting her hand on his shoulder.  
"Humph," Link grunted, "You're all a bunch of sticks."  
"We may be sticks, but we know what's best," Zelda said, doing her best to look wise. Link rolled his eyes and looked up at Navi.  
"Let's go," he said to the small fairy that continuously circled his head. Link went to a window that looked out over the city and got up on the windowsill.  
"Wait! Where are you going?" Fura demanded as she crossed the room quickly.  
"To have a look around, I'll be back later," he said over his shoulder before jumping out the window.  
Gargun and Torgun each muttered a startled oath and dashed over to the window and watched Link fall with looks of horror on their faces.  
"By the Goddesses! He's going to kill himself!" Torgun exclaimed.  
"Ah he does this all the time," Fura said.  
"He'll be dashed to pieces!" Gargun said.  
"Just watch," Fura told him, gesturing out the window. Link had descended a considerable distance and was fast approaching the ground. Suddenly, his wings sprouted from his back and he spiralled lazily towards the city.  
"Incredible," Gargun gasped with obvious relief in his voice. Gardelia was pointing excitedly.  
"Papa! He's an angel!" she squealed with delight.  
"Only sometimes...usually when he isn't talking or eating," Saria said with a smile.  
"He's not that bad!" Ruto protested, jumping to Link's defence.  
"I know, I'm only joking," Saria told the Zora princess. Gargun and Torgun had recovered from their shock and strode into the centre of the room.  
"Honoured guests, we must celebrate this joyous occasion!" Gargun boomed, looking happily at his daughter.  
"Follow us, if you will," Torgun added, moving towards the door. Fura glanced out the window and chewed her lip thoughtfully.  
"If it's alright with you, I think I'll see if I can find Link," Fura said somewhat awkwardly. Zelda's look grew sly and she nudged the Gerudo with her elbow.  
"Miss him already?" she said. Fura tried to look cross.  
"It's not that! It's just...he should have someone with him just in case something goes wrong again!" Zelda shrugged her shoulders and accepted Fura's excuse.  
"I'll show you the way to the palace entrance, it's like a maze and you'd probably get lost on your own," Torgun offered. Fura inclined her head and followed him out of the room.

Link landed in a deserted alleyway. The dull glow from thousands of flickering fires placed throughout the city provided illumination. Link retracted his wings and Navi popped out of his tunic.  
"Where are we going exactly?" she asked, settling into her steady orbit.  
"I don't really know, the only reason I came out here was to give myself a bit of space," Link replied, scuffing his boots on the sandy stone street.  
"Oh?"  
"Don't get me wrong, they're the best friends a person could want, but sometimes..." Link left it hanging.  
"Don't worry, I understand," Navi said in an over sympathizing tone. Link grunted in annoyance and gave her a playful swipe.  
"Come on, let's go see the sights...if there are any," Link said, glancing at the drab surroundings. The buildings were all made of a sandy coloured stone and there were few windows. Each building seemed to have different designs painted on them in a dull rust colour to set them apart from the other buildings. Link wandered the streets of Rockvale, looking at the various shops and merchants that hawked their goods to passersby. He himself was the recipient of many a sales pitch due to the fact that he was the only person dressed in green, and as a result he stuck out like a sore thumb. Most of the people wore dark grey cloaks with brown pants or dresses. Having a bright white fairy hovering above you all the time didn't help matters either. Link eventually came to a circular stone fountain. He sat down on the edge of it and pulled out some bread that he had stolen from the kitchens. After offering some to Navi, he began to cram it into his mouth.  
"Slow down! It's not going anywhere," Navi cautioned him.  
"But I'm hungry!" Link protested.  
"You're always hungry!"  
"Not always...I'm not hungry when I sleep," he said meekly. Navi settled on his cap and looked him in the face.  
"And that would be a fair amount of your time, since you spend half your life snoozing."  
"I'm like a lizard, if I don't soak up enough warmth I can't function," Link said, throwing the last piece of bread in the air and catching it in his mouth. Link wiped his hands and stood up. He was about to leave when someone knocked him to the ground. He fell onto his stomach with a grunt before rolling onto his back so that he could get a look at his mysterious attacker. It was a scrawny looking thief holding a short cudgel in one hand and Link's wallet in the other.  
"Give that back!" Link demanded.  
"Finders keepers, kid," the thief sneered before dashing through the crowd.  
"Navi!" Link shouted.  
"Already there," the fairy said, targeting the thief so that Link had no trouble following him through the crowd. People jumped out of their way as Link chased the thief down a main street. The thief ducked into a side alley and Link followed, cursing all the way. He was just about to take another turn, when a fist came out of nowhere and struck the thief a solid blow to the side of the head, sending the scrawny man straight to the ground where he lay twitching. Link ground to a halt as a boy, slightly taller than he, emerged from a doorway. He gave a repulsed look to the thief before scooping up Link's wallet and returning it to him.  
"Wow, you hit pretty hard, thanks friend," Link said gratefully.  
"Don't mention it, that one's always causing trouble around here," he turned to where the unconscious thief lay, "Filth," he spat. He turned back to Link and extended his hand.  
"The name's Talen, I'm an apprentice blacksmith," he said, introducing himself.  
"Nice to meet you Talen, I'm Link...you know, I know also know someone called Talon," Link said, shaking his hand. Link noticed that Talen's hand felt strange and he looked down.  
"Oh, sorry about that, my hands are a little calloused and worn, but I guess that's to be expected in my line of work," he mused. Something seemed to click in Link's mind.  
"Did you say something along the lines of 'work worn'?" he asked. Talen blinked.  
"Something like that," he said, slightly puzzled.  
"My friend, I think you're just the person I've been looking for."


	23. A Tail To Tell

**Chapter 22 - A Tail to Tell**

_To the Five he must give aid  
__Lest time itself become unmade  
__The Ruler, The Stone, The Thief, The Forest Guide, The One From Deep  
__With each assisted, with him they shall keep  
__The One of Many shall hide his face  
__When the Five doth stand in place  
__Behind the shadow doth he stand  
__The power of the Dark God in his hand_

The fire pits and lanterns that burned all throughout the day began to dim, signifying that night was approaching outside. Link suddenly realised that he was probably causing a great deal of worry among his friends at the palace as he had spent a majority of the day with Talen. He was only slightly taller than Link, with big green eyes and spiky brown hair kept so by means of an ochre coloured headband. Talen wore the standard blacksmith garb consisting of tough leather boots, brown work overalls and an old leather smock. The young smith was a sensible and practical boy. He was skilled at working with metal, stone and timber, as well as being able to fight to a certain degree.  
Link stood up from where he was sitting with Talen on the roof of his house and looked towards the palace.  
"It's a grand place, isn't it?" Talen said proudly.  
"Pardon?" Link asked, slightly confused.  
"The palace, it's a feat of engineering unmatched by anything in the land," he said with a satisfied smile on his dependable face.  
"Yes, I suppose it is...well, it's actually where I'm staying at the moment and I should really be getting back there," Link said.  
"You're staying at the palace? You must be nobility then, forgive me for not showing you proper courtesy!" Talen apologised. Link rolled his eyes.  
"Me? Nobility? Ha! That's rich!"  
"You come from the palace, and you have a fairy, I'd call that noble...or at least important."  
"No, I'm not noble, and I'm not a very important person," Link said. Navi thumped him in the back of the head.  
"You are too an important person!" she said hotly. Talen looked at him questioningly.  
"I'll have to explain that to you later, it's getting late and if I don't get back to the palace soon, about four young women are going to make my life very miserable," Link told him. Talen nodded and gave a knowing smile and they climbed through a small window that lead back into his house. Once they had gotten back to the street they said their farewells.  
"Goodbye Link, it was a welcome change talking to you," Talen said rather formally. Link waved.  
"I'll come visit tomorrow if the governesses allow it," Link said before running in the direction of the palace.

Fura was beginning to get irritated. She had been searching for Link for hours but had seen no trace of him.  
"How hard can it be to find a kid dressed in green with a fairy flying around him?" she muttered, entering another street. Fura kicked a couple of pebbles along as she went, quietly muttering to herself about how she wished Link were there so she could scold him. The Gerudo turned again, and by extreme luck, saw Link running up the street she had turned into. She tried calling out to him but he couldn't hear her. She muttered a curse under her breath and took off after him. Link dodged and ducked in between people as he made his way back to the palace.  
"Link! Wait for me!" Fura shouted. Link heard her that time and skidded to a halt. His eyes scanned the street until he saw her running towards him.  
"Hello Fura, what are you doing in town?" he asked her when she stopped in front of him.  
"I was actually looking for you, I thought it would be safer if you were with someone else in light of recent events," she explained, hands on hips.  
"I see," Link paused, "That's very much appreciated, thank you Fura." Link started walking as Fura blushed a rosy red. She looked at the ground shyly before spreading her arms in readiness to pounce at Link's unprotected back, but she decided against it at the last minute. She instead opted to walk beside him. Fura soon grew frustrated by the fact that Link never really spoke when he walked, and she tried several times to get a conversation started with him by asking him questions about various topics. His short and evasive answers were always given in such a way that they ended any conversation before it had even started.  
"You're the most frustrating person I've ever met," Fura said finally.  
"Huh?"  
"I've been trying to initiate a conversation with you for the past few minutes and so far all you've said is "Perhaps", "Maybe", "Dunno", "Ask Saria" and "I've got gravel in my shoes"."  
"Oh," Link said in a non-caring tone, "Why didn't you just say so?"  
"Because you don't ask people for a conversation, they just happen!" Fura said exasperatedly.  
"Maybe if we're really, really quiet, one might start," Link said with a straight face.  
"I don't find that amusing," Fura said flatly.  
"I didn't think you would," Link sighed, turning another corner. Fura had to quickly change direction in order to stay level with the difficult boy.  
"Why are you always looking around?" Fura asked suddenly.  
"Huh?"  
"Your eyes are always darting this way and that, why do you do it?"  
"I guess it's just habit," Link said with a shrug, "I never pay attention to it, I just do it."  
"Habit from what?" Fura persisted.  
"Do you ever run out of questions?"  
"Just tell me."  
"I guess it's from spending so much time creeping through temples, I had to keep my eyes open a lot of the time to make sure I didn't get my backside kicked by a trap or some monster," Link told her. Fura nodded, then smiled.  
"See? We can get a conversation started, what else do you want to talk about?" she asked happily.  
"We've just had a conversation, and we're almost back at the palace," Link said. Fura stopped and thought about it for a second.  
"Wait! That doesn't count...Link! Come back!" she shouted before running along to catch up.

"And where have you been?" Saria asked Link archly when he walked into the dining room.  
"Hello to you too," Link said as he sat down next to Zelda. Saria crossed her arms slowly and frowned. Link sighed.  
"I was actually spending time with a friend I just met in town, his name's Talen," Link told her.  
"Hey! You didn't tell me about that," Fura said from across the table.  
"You should have brought it up in our meaningful conversation, then," Link said with the faintest hint of a smile hovering on his lips. Fura muttered something under her breath.  
"So what's this Talen person like?" Zelda asked.  
"He's got a lot in common with me, he's also an apprentice blacksmith."  
"So he's annoying then," Florella said from the other side of Zelda. Link leaned back in his chair and looked at her.  
"At least he's not as fat as you are with the appetite of a Like-Like to match," Link muttered. Florella fumed and drew her finger across her throat like a dagger.  
"He's a reliable person, he even stopped some thief who stole my wallet near the fountain," Link said in the defence of his new friend.  
"You were robbed!?" Ruto gasped from the end of the table.  
"Well...I wouldn't put it quite so- Ahh!" Link cried as Ruto dashed over and locked her arms around his neck.  
"I'm so glad you're alright! He didn't hurt you, did he? If I ever get my hands on him…" she snarled.  
"Ugh, I'm fine!" Link protested, squirming free.  
"Did you get hurt or anything?" Saria asked with a penetrating gaze. Link's expression grew shrewd.  
"Uh...no, he didn't, he just grabbed it off my belt and ran," Link lied. Saria turned to Zelda.  
"Princess?" she asked sweetly. Zelda nodded and whipped Link's hat off.  
"Well, well, well, it looks like someone's got a bit of a bump on his head!" she sung. Link muttered a curse under his breath.  
"It doesn't hurt!" he said quickly. Zelda poked it with her finger, causing Link to yelp and flinch away.  
"Nice try, come on, follow me," Saria said, crooking her finger at him. Link sighed.  
"And stop sighing, it's almost like you don't like being looked after," she added.

Everyone had vacated to the sitting room where there was a roaring fire going in the great stone fireplace. Since dinner wasn't due to be ready for some time, they were all sprawled over various items of furniture finding ways to pass the time. Fura and Ruto were having quite a competitive game of draughts, Florella and Gardelia were painting each other's toenails, Saria was tending to the bump on the side of her unwilling patient's head and Zelda was dozing quietly by the fireplace.  
"Honestly Link, you make such a fuss!" Saria sighed, flicking Link's ear as he sat on the floor in front of her chair.  
"You're too rough," Link muttered sulkily. He made as if he were about to rise, but Saria quickly locked her legs over his shoulders.  
"I'm not finished yet!" she chided him.  
"You've put that salve rubbish on the side of my head, what else have you got to do?" Link asked.  
"Your hair's a mess, it needs to be tidied up a little," Saria told him. Link groaned and gave up as Saria dropped his cap into his lap and started combing away. She continued for a short time before touching his hair up at the sides and letting him go.  
"That wasn't so bad was it?" Saria said.  
"It wasn't that good either," Link muttered as he sprawled himself in front of the fire and closed his eyes for a nap that would hopefully last until dinner. No such luck. He soon felt something tugging at his boots before they were taken completely off. Link lifted his head and saw Florella and Gardelia working on his socks next. He reached down and curled his fingers around his toes, stopping them.  
"What are you doing?" he asked.  
"We thought that we'd help you look cute!" Gardelia squealed. Link arched an eyebrow.  
"I don't think that me minus my footwear looks very cute," Link said flatly.  
"We were going to paint your toenails," Gardelia told him.  
"Navi, please tell them why I refuse to let them do it," Link said. Navi sat on his cap and crossed her legs.  
"Because you're an absolute plank?" she said. Link grabbed her and threw her into the air.  
"You can't paint my toes because A: it looks stupid, and B: it looks really stupid...so no."  
"But you've got the most darling little toes that twitch and jiggle when you sleep," Florella smiled. Link looked slightly cross.  
"And how would you know what my toes do when I sleep?" he asked suspiciously.  
"Let's just say that when we were all in that cabin, you were the only one who went to sleep straight away," she said slyly. Link blinked and looked at each of his friends in turn. Each returned a look of complete innocence.  
"What were you all doing!?" Link demanded crossly.  
"Watching you while we talked," Fura replied in a very matter of fact tone.  
"I suddenly have an urge to go wash," Link said.  
"That's a first," Saria snorted. Link glared at her.  
"We didn't do anything, all that happened was we made casual observations about that way you twitched around when you sleep, you seem to get a fair bit of exercise even when you're unconscious, Saria kept having to put your blanket back on you because you kept kicking it off," Zelda assured him.  
"I bet Fura was trying to think of some way to take advantage of you, Link," Ruto said. Fura made an indelicate noise of indignation and crossed her arms.  
"I don't see you being able to say that you spent the night alone with him...under the same blanket," Fura said archly. Ruto took a sharp intake of breath.  
"WHAT!?" she raged, "Just what are you talking about?"  
"That got your attention, didn't it? When we escaped from Glaciana, I found a cave that the two of us sheltered in and we had to share body heat." All looks turned to Link, who was beet red and doing his best to hide under his hands.  
"Nothing happened!" Link cried out.  
"If nothing happened, then why are you getting so worked up about it?" Saria said with a small smile.  
"It wasn't my idea! It was Fura, she did it, and I'm innocent!"  
"I didn't do anything, you were the one that bit ME," Fura said, glaring at Link. Again, all looks were directed at him.  
"Self defence!" Link spluttered.  
"That's rich, all I did was put my hand over your mouth to shut you up, I need my sleep too," Fura pointed out.  
"You were holding my arms and legs so I couldn't move!" Link accused  
"So what? You were thrashing about like nothing else and I wanted a bit of peace," Fura said innocently.  
"Can we end this discussion?" Link pleaded hopefully.  
"What would you like to talk about instead?" Zelda asked.  
"I was actually hoping to sleep until dinner," Link confessed. There was a pause.  
"...And then Link got thirsty," Fura said with a wicked grin.

Dinner finally came, much to Link's relief. He was seated between Zelda and Fura (Ruto had raised some strenuous objections to this seating arrangement, but Florella pointed out that she could spend more time with Link after dinner without fear of Fura interrupting) and the young Gerudo was making her presence well known to him.  
"Come on, just try a little," Fura wheedled, holding her glass out to him.  
"No," Link said flatly, leaning over his plate a little further. It wasn't long before Fura's glass started encroaching on his field of vision.  
"It's taaaaaaaaaaaaaaasty, and if you use my glass it would be like indirectly kissing," she said in a singsong tone.  
"You shouldn't be drinking that, and I don't want to," Link said, holding her wrist between his thumb and forefinger and gently moving the offending glass away. Fura frowned slightly.  
"Wine is good," she persisted, positioning the glass in front of Link's face yet again.  
"Fura, you're tipsy and therefore your judgement is clouded, wine is not good," Link said in a tone bordering on frustration.  
"What makes you think I'm tipsy?" she asked.  
"Your face is flushed, you're slurring ever so slightly and your eyes have got a semi-glazed look to them, I'd say you're tipsy," Link told her, marking down his points on his fingers. Fura gave a girlish giggle, making Link wince.  
"I guess I have had few," she admitted.  
"That's an understatement," Link muttered, turning his attention back to his meal.  
"So Link, I understand that you are to be wed?" Gargun asked from the end of the table. Link was in the process of swallowing a mouthful of steak, and the sudden question from Gargun left him choking. Zelda calmly thumped him on the back until he was able to breathe again.  
"Pardon?" Link asked in a slightly panicked tone.  
"Her royal highness Princess Ruto told me so...I haven't spoiled anything have I?" Gargun said with a hint of puzzlement in his voice. Ruto beamed from across the table.  
"No, all you've done is mention something I'm reminded of every at waking moment," he sighed, cradling his face in his hands. Gargun was obviously puzzled.  
"I don't understand..." he began. Florella (who was sitting in the next chair along from the king) leaned over and whispered in his ear. A look of understanding passed over the king's face and he looked at Link with expression of pity. Link gave a rueful nod and sighed again. There was a sudden flash of red from off to the side and Fura pinched Link's nose and forced her glass up to his lips. Link spluttered and coughed as the wine glugged down his throat. Zelda raised an eyebrow as she watched with amusement.  
"Augh! That tastes foul!" Link gasped after all the liquid had been drained.  
"Looks like you drank it all, atta boy!" Fura said. She clapped him on the back, receiving a sickly groan from the boy.  
"Link? Are you feeling okay?" Saria asked.  
"Do you need to lie down?" Ruto added, concern written on her face.  
"Florella, could you have a look at him?" Zelda asked the fairy. Florella fluttered over to Link, who had slumped over the table with his eyes half closed and his tongue hanging out.  
"How do you feel?" she asked him.  
"What does it look like? There must have been something in that wine, 'cause I feel like I'm about to-" Link suddenly sat bolt upright as a large burst of fire shot from his open  
mouth. Everyone gaped at him in astonishment.  
"What the hell was that?" Fura said in amazement. Link, who was equally surprised, looked at Florella.  
"I think there's something wrong," he said in a worried tone. Florella pursed her lips thoughtfully.  
"Do something! My darling Link is ill!" Ruto wailed from across the table.  
"If you'll excuse us, your majesty, Link and I need to run a few experiments," Florella told the astonished king before dragging Link from the room.

"So it's never happened before?" Florella asked as she held her hand against his forehead.  
"I think I'd remember belching fire!"  
"No need to get huffy, I'll get to the bottom of this," Florella assured him. She walked around him a couple of times, occasionally pressing her fingers against certain places.  
"Wait, if I remember what you told me correctly, you came directly from a god, did you not?"  
"I did."  
"Then there should be..." Florella trailed off as she held both hands over his temples. Link suddenly felt as if she were moving throughout his mind, searching for a specific something that might explain what had happened.  
"Got it!" she declared triumphantly.  
"Got what?" Link asked, rubbing his head slightly.  
"In every person's mind there is a place that contains information that tells the body how to function. Yours is different, because you were the direct result of a god there is some additional information stored there. It's entirely possible that the Fierce Deity put it there especially for me to find, anyway, the instructions contained there in your mind include one that makes your body reject alcohol," Florella explained.  
"It rejects it?"  
"Whenever you consume alcohol it is instantly burned up by a safeguard in your body."  
"And you found all that out just then?"  
"Indeed I did."  
"But why?"  
"Maybe He wanted you to be ready for any surprises our enemies might throw at us, alcohol can seriously hamper one's ability to function properly, let alone fight."  
"Well at least there's no chance of me getting drunk and making an ass of myself like a certain Gerudo who shall remain nameless," Link muttered.  
"You mean you don't mind?" Florella asked with mild surprise.  
"Nope, people tend to do things they regret when drunk...but in Fura's case she tends to do things that I regret."  
"You're such a disappointment, I thought that perhaps the others would have changed you by now, but it looks like I was wrong," she sighed. Link frowned at her.  
"I thought that your appetite would have been curbed by now, but it looks like I was also wrong," he grinned.  
"That's it!" Florella growled. She made a curious curling motion with her arm and then suddenly straightened it. Link felt strange, like his spine was trembling. There was suddenly a tearing sound from behind him and Link could detect that something was there that shouldn't be. He looked behind himself and saw a tail protruding from under his tunic. It extended just below his feet and came to rest with the end curling up slightly on the floor.  
"What have you done!?" he cried, grabbing the tail.  
"Oops, looks like I may have gone a little overboard," Florella said sheepishly.  
"Get rid of it! The others will have a fit if they see it!"  
"Um, slight problem there."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I've kinda forgotten the reverse spell, so you're gonna have to wear it for now," she said. Link stared at her.  
"You were supposed to be finding out what was wrong with me, not creating new ailments!"  
"Look at it this way, if it starts wagging, we'll know you're happy."

Link returned to the dining room rather awkwardly. He was not experienced at controlling his new tail and he was having a hard time keeping it under his tunic. It was covered in short, light fur and it kept tickling his back. He sat down carefully in his seat and continued eating, Florella did the same. It took him some time to realise the others were staring at him.  
"Oh, sorry," he said a little nervously.  
"So what's wrong?" Fura asked, "I haven't done anything bad to you, have I?"  
"Aside from what you usually do, no, the little fireworks display before was just my body's natural defence mechanism to deal with alcohol." He went on to tell them what Florella had told him before. When he had finished, Fura looked slightly crestfallen and she looked at Link with a strange longing.  
"I suppose I'll find another way," she said sadly.  
"Find another way to do what?" Link asked suspiciously.  
"Never mind, it's not important," she sighed.  
"Link, are you feeling okay? You're sitting rather strangely," Saria said.  
"Euh! I'm fine! No problem here!" he said quickly. Florella seemed to sink lower in her seat. Gardelia was looking at him with a smile on her face.  
"You're hiding something under your clothes!" she laughed. Link's expression grew pained and Fura's grew curious.  
"What have you got?" she asked. Link turned in his seat so that his back was facing away from her.  
"I haven't got anything!"  
"Yes you do, I can see it under your tunic," Zelda said from behind him. Link turned quickly.  
"It's nothing!" he cried.  
"I see it too," Fura observed casually. Link turned again and instantly felt Zelda poking his tail through his tunic.  
"It feels like you have an animal or something under there," Zelda said.  
"Florella!" Link said pleadingly.  
"You may as well show them, you won't leave the table without them finding out anyway," she sighed.  
"Come on, what is it?" Ruto asked. Link took a deep breath and uncurled his tail and held it up for them to see. There was silence.  
"What is that?" Fura asked, stressing each word.  
"It's my new tail," Link said.  
"Your new tail, well, that explains everything," Saria said mildly.  
"Good, 'cause this one would have been a doozy to expla-"  
"How did this happen!?" Fura demanded grabbing his collar.  
"Augh! It's Florella's fault! Ask her!" Link wailed, pointing at the now not-so-Great Fairy. Florella went on to explain the predicament with Link's tail; somehow turning it around so that it was all Link's fault.  
"How did you do that?" Saria asked.  
"The tail?" Florella replied.  
"No, no, how did you make it so that Link was to blame? That might come in handy sometime," Saria said, glancing at Link.  
"It's hard being a male," he sighed. Gargun laughed. Link felt a soft touch on his tail. A shiver travelled along it, up his back and finally to the back of his neck. He gritted his teeth and turned to see Fura holding his tail and stroking the short fur softly.  
"I suppose it's kinda cute," she said, "It's very soft...I think I like it."  
"And very sensitive," Link muttered, jerking his tail back. Fura stuck her tongue out at him and grabbed it again.  
"I give up," Link sighed, resting his head on the table. Fura twirled his tail and smoothed it against her cheek. Ruto, who had been sitting in a stunned silence since Link had brought his new appendage out of hiding, suddenly spoke.  
"A tail!? My fiancée has a tail!?" she wailed.  
"Ruto, calm down," Zelda told her.  
"I can't cope with this! Sure, I got past the pointy ears soon enough, and then the wings because they're not permanent..."  
"What's wrong with my ears?" Link asked, tapping his fingertip to the tip of his ear.  
"...But a tail!? He's becoming less the man I knew when he saved me from Barinade!"  
"Ruto, I'm still the same old me, the wrapping may have changed a little, thanks to the cretinous fairy over there," Link said, casting a quick glance at Florella, "But the package is still the same, so stop worrying." Ruto thought it over for a short while.  
"I guess the tail doesn't look so bad...and it's only temporary, right?" she said hopefully.  
"Of course it's only temporary, dumpy just has to remember the counter-spell and everything will be back to normal...if you can call anything we're doing normal."  
"Oh Link! You're right, I'm sorry!" she cried, great tears welling up in her eyes.  
"Oh, no Ruto, don't cry...look why don't we finish our meal and we'll all go sit around the fire and the two of us can...sit together," Link said, trying to prevent Ruto from bursting into tears.  
"You're such a kind boy! You really do care about me!" she squealed.  
"I wouldn't have you any other way, Ruto," Link sighed.

Gargun had excused himself from the table to go and look over some documents regarding important city affairs, so the children all went back to the sitting room to lounge around until bedtime. Link was just glad that Fura had stopped playing with his tail. True to his word, Link stayed with Ruto while Fura sulked across the room. Because Ruto's chair was so large, she insisted that Link sit with her. He sat rather awkwardly with his tail hanging over the arm of the chair and his legs sticking straight out. Ruto burrowed her head under his arm and gave a contented sigh before closing her eyes.  
"This is hardly dignified," Link said.  
"It isn't supposed to be dignified," Zelda laughed.  
"I'm not very comfortable either," Link complained.  
"Hush," Saria said, "You'll wake her up." Link sighed and thrummed his fingers on the arm of the chair. He was interrupted by something tugging at his tail, but because he had Ruto sleeping against him, he couldn't move to see who it was.  
"Now that looks pretty," Florella said in an approving tone.  
"What does? What's going on? Is Gardelia down there?" Link demanded. A giggle from behind the arm of the chair answered his question.  
"What are you doing to my tail?" he asked. He felt a peculiar squeezing sensation.  
"All done!" Gardelia exclaimed, jumping to her feet. Link flicked his tail up and gave a sound of disdain as he saw that Gardelia had tied a large pink bow around the end of his it.  
"See? See what I have to put up with Zelda? Any other person would crack under the pressure," Link said, flicking his tail at her for added effect. He brought his tail to his mouth and pulled the bow off with his teeth.  
"Much better," Link sighed, dropping the bow on the floor. He curled his tail safely in his lap while Gardelia laughed before skipping over to play with Florella. Link glanced up and saw Fura sitting by herself in the corner with her bottom lip extended in a sullen pout. Link sighed.  
"Someone owes me big for this," he muttered to himself. He called out to Fura and she looked up quickly. He uncoiled his tail and tapped it against his side of the chair. She smiled and quickly crossed the room and sat with her back against the chair while she played with his tail.  
"He's so kind, isn't he Saria?" Zelda said.  
"That he is, trying to please everyone," Saria agreed.  
"Ha ha," Link said dryly. It was at that point that he noticed Florella smiling at him mysteriously. Link though better than to ask her why. Ruto stirred in her sleep.  
"Mmmmh," she sighed, "No, no Link, we can't have those flowers at our wedding." The fur on Link's tail suddenly bristled and his eyes grew wild.  
"Zelda," he said meekly, "Help!"

Link found that a tail was not an easy thing to sleep with. It was continually getting tangled in his legs and he frequently woke only to find he'd been sleeping on it and it would be numb. On one particular occasion, he woke in the middle of the night and found Florella hovering mere inches above his bed. She was looking him directly in the eyes with a penetrating stare. Link blinked a couple of times before giving a startled yelp. Florella quickly clamped her hand over his mouth.  
"Shhh!" she hissed, "You'll wake the others!"  
"What are you doing in my room? Why don't you go bother someone else?" Link asked, pulling the covers up to his chin.  
"I need to discuss something very important with you," she told him, "Something that concerns you in particular."  
"Well you wouldn't be here keeping me awake if it didn't concern me," Link muttered.  
"What was that?"  
"Nothing, can you sit on the floor, or can you at least not sit right in front of my face? "  
"My, aren't we crabby?"  
"Being woken up at some ungodly hour does that to a person."  
"Enough chit-chat, I need to see something," Florella said.  
"I'm not showing anything under this blanket," Link said firmly. Florella rolled her eyes.  
"Not that! I need to look inside you again," she said quietly. Link narrowed his eyes.  
"Why did you ask? Couldn't you have just come up and put your hands to my head while I was asleep?"  
"Not for what I need to look into, I felt I should ask you, seeing as it's a very private place," Florella said somewhat awkwardly.  
"What do you need to look into?" he asked.  
"Your...heart, and in order to look into it I need to make contact with you in a particular way...and I'm pretty sure you're not going to like it," Florella told him.  
"I think I can guess what it is...but why do you want to look into my heart? Surely there are better things to do in the middle of the night, like sleeping."  
"The reason I need to look into it is because I'm very sensitive to the emotions of others, that is my specialty after all," she said haughtily.  
"No, your specialty is irritating me, and you still haven't explained yourself properly," Link said flatly.  
"Well, it's actually curiosity, there aren't many people I've met that are in your situation, and I just want to find something out."  
"Be more specific."  
"I want to see if there's anything wrong with you," she said quickly. Link paused.  
"Why would you think there's anything wrong with me?"  
"Because I can sense a great deal of inner turmoil with you, and it's like someone ringing a bell in my ear, I can hear emotions," Florella told him pointedly.  
"Oh...well you can look...I suppose, it won't take very long will it?"  
"You won't even be awake," Florella said as she put her hands on either side of his head. She brought her face closer and she could feel Link tensing up. She brushed her lips against his forehead and Link promptly fell asleep.

Florella skipped and danced down the corridor to her room, singing silently to herself as she went. She turned upon noticing a dull light following her.  
"Hello Navi, I thought you'd be asleep right now," Florella said to the fairy as Navi settled on her head.  
"I heard you and Link talking before...is he going to be okay?" Navi asked.  
"He'll be fine, there's nothing to worry about," Florella said happily.  
"But what was all the inner turmoil you felt?"  
"Oh, that was just Link's head having it out with the feelings buried deep inside his heart, I swear that boy is going out of his way to make life difficult for me."  
"Oh, well that's a relief, he is my responsibility after all," Navi said somewhat proudly.  
"He's also the responsibility of everyone else, they all care about him in their own way, but they all feel it's their obligation to look after him...hell, even I do."  
"Well I can rest easy now, thank you Florella, goodnight," Navi said with a yawn as she flitted into the air.  
"Goodnight Navi," Florella said. She waited until Navi was out of sight before continuing on her way. She laughed quietly to herself.  
"Little Link, if you think you can get away from those two, you're sadly mistaken. Someday, somewhere, one of them will get you," she said rubbing her palms together as she grinned manically and laughed.


	24. For The Near and Dear

**Chapter 23 - For the Near and Dear**

_To the Five he must give aid  
__Lest time itself become unmade  
__The Ruler, The Stone, The Thief, The Forest Guide, The One From Deep  
__With each assisted, with him they shall keep  
__The One of Many shall hide his face  
__When the Five doth stand in place  
__Behind the shadow doth he stand  
__The power of the Dark God in his hand_

"Morning!" Gardelia shouted at the top of her lungs as she charged into Link's room and jumped on his bed. She bounced up and down, her feet crushing different parts of Link's half-asleep form.  
"Get up, get up!" she shouted at him. Link was fully awake by now and he curled into a ball to protect himself from her stamping feet.  
"I'm awake, I'm awake! Stop jumping on me!" he cried. Gardelia jumped onto the floor and tugged at his tail, which was sticking out from under his crumpled blanket.  
"Saria says it's time for you to get up," she said. Link looked at her through bleary eyes.  
"Well Link says it's time for me to roll over and go back to sleep while you tell Saria that I'm not here," Link muttered, rolling away from her.  
"She also said that if you're not up in five minutes you have to take Ruto and Fura into town for the day." Link's eyes shot open and he was out the door before Gardelia could blink.  
He staggered down the hallway with his eyes half closed and minus one boot. He almost bumped into Saria as he made his way towards the kitchens.  
"I'm up, so you can't make me go with them," Link told her.  
"I see my little threat got you out of bed...where's your other boot?" she asked.  
"What? Oh...it's probably in my room, I'll get it later, but right now I need breakfast," he mumbled. Saria reached out and grabbed his collar as he went.  
"You're not going to steal food from the kitchens, you can sit at the table like everyone else," she said firmly. Link mumbled something unintelligible and changed course for the dining room.  
"Ugh, Florella woke me up at some ungodly hour last night, I'm so tired," he yawned.  
"Oh? What did she want?"  
"She needed me to do some fairy stuff," Link said, wiggling his fingers. Saria nodded and then glanced at his tail.  
"I almost forgot about that, what's it feel like?"  
"You sometimes forget it's even there...until one of you grabs it or ties a bow around it that is," Link said dryly. Saria pushed open the door to the dining room and she and Link entered.  
"Good-morning," Zelda said cheerfully from the table. Ruto and Florella were also at the table, and both of them offered their greetings. Link murmured his response, sat at the table and let his head drop. Saria sighed disapprovingly and tweaked his ear.  
"Come on Saria! Just let me snooze until breakfast gets here! I'm tired!" Link protested as Saria dragged him into an upright position.  
"You'll get bad table manners," she said flatly.  
"You let Navi and Chat sit on the table!"  
"They have to."  
"I could supply you with at least twenty reasons why I should sit on the table," Link said sullenly.  
"And I could supply you with at least fifty for why you shouldn't," Saria told him, releasing his ear.  
"Do I have your permission to lean back in my chair and pretend to listen to what people have to say?" Link asked sarcastically.  
"Itching for more pain, are we?" Saria asked, pressing her thumb and forefinger together in front of Link's face.  
"No ma'am," Link said quickly, sitting up straight.  
"You certainly have him trained well, Saria," Ruto said approvingly.  
"It's taken years of practice, but he's finally understanding," Saria said, patting Link on the head. Link's tail twitched irritably.  
"Bad!" Saria said as if she were speaking to a dog.  
"Bow-wow!" Link shouted suddenly, startling Saria so that she toppled her chair backwards and tumbled onto the floor. Link beat his fist on the table as he laughed until tears flowed down his cheeks.  
"You're such a comedian," Saria said flatly. Link stood and helped Saria to her feet. The door suddenly burst open and Fura breezed in wearing the traditional Gerudo garb.  
"Yoo-hoo! Link, good morning!" she sung. Link's tail bristled up and he winced. Fura glided over to him and put one arm around his neck.  
"So how are you this morning? Sleep well?" she asked.  
"Um...sorta...how are you?" he stammered nervously.  
"How 'bout a morning kiss?" she asked, closing her eyes and moving her lips closer to his. Link held his face away and wormed free, quickly sitting down again. Fura laughed laugh richly and sat down near Zelda.  
"I'm hungry," Link sighed.

Link finished his breakfast quickly and went in search of his missing boot. He found it lying under his bed, but instead of just grabbing it and putting it on, he used his tail to get it instead. After he put his boot back on, Link decided that his tail wasn't as much of a burden as he first thought and went about practicing using it. His first stop was the kitchens, where he found that he could whip it up onto the many kitchen surfaces to steal food much faster than he could with his arm. Link found his tail was very strong and could support his weight if he braced himself against the ground with it, thus he thought he could use it to rest on if he got tired. Link started getting quite excited and ran around the palace hanging off things with his tail, hitting things with his tail, and he found that by coiling it up he could use it to launch himself high into the air.  
"Who thought that something of Florella's could be so useful?" Link said to himself as he walked down the corridor in search of his friends.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" came Florella's voice from inside the room Link had just gone past. He stepped backwards and looked in to see Florella sitting with the others.  
"What are all of you doing?" he asked, stepping into the room.  
"Sit down, I've got some good news," Zelda said. Link went towards an empty seat, and as he went past Fura she reached for his tail. Link saw her and grinned to himself. With lightning quick speed, he grabbed her outstretched hand with his tail and twisted his body, throwing Fura onto the floor. Ruto snickered to herself.  
"Boo-yah! How do you like me now?" Link laughed, lashing his tail about as Fura got to her feet.  
"How do you like being pummelled?" she asked, lunging for him with a grin on her face. Link folded his arms and sprung himself into the air with his tail. When he neared the roof, he coiled the end of his tail around a rafter and hung there, laughing like a hyena.  
"Well," Florella said with mild surprise, "It seems someone's been practicing."  
"What do you think I was doing all morning?" Link asked in a matter of fact tone.  
"Hey Link, why don't you come down from there? I won't do anything," Fura said.  
"Just how stupid do you think I am?" Link asked indignantly.  
"You were the one who started it," she accused.  
"Let it lie," Florella said to the Gerudo, "Let the monkey boy come down in his own time."  
"I'd rather be a monkey than a potato," Link snorted. Florella narrowed her eyes and pointed her finger at Link. A small spark jumped from the end of it and went into the tip of Link's tail. He gave a yelp of surprise as his tail was shocked into letting go of the rafter. Link landed on his feet for once and scowled at Florella.  
"Cheat," he said.  
"What? I was only using my natural abilities, as were you."  
"Need I remind you I wasn't created with a tail? You were the one who added that."  
"It's an improvement," she muttered. Zelda and Saria exchanged glances before sighing.  
"I'm going," Link said suddenly, jumping to his feet.  
"Going where?" Ruto asked.  
"Going to meet Talen, I said that I'd visit again today," he told her.  
"Well make sure someone else goes with you, I'd go with you myself but the air down here is so dry I'd have to take a bath before too long."  
"Okay, who wants to come into town?" Link asked all of them.  
"I'll go," Fura said excitedly.  
"Anyone else?" Link asked pleadingly.  
"You stay here Fura, I'll go," Florella said. Link looked from Florella to Fura and back again and then at Saria.  
"Can I take Saria instead?" he asked in a quiet voice.  
"No, now come on, I want you to show me around."

"Did you actually specify a time when you told Talen you'd meet him?" Florella asked.  
"No, why do you ask?"  
"I want to go shopping," she said.  
"Shopping? But you're a Great Fairy! What do you need to go shopping for?" Link demanded.  
"Shows how much you know, I'm still a girl and I like to shop, so let's go."  
"Can't you go by yourself while I hang around with Talen?" Link asked hopefully.  
"No, we need to stick together," Florella said firmly.  
"Ugh, fine, where do you want to go first?"  
"I'm not sure, do you know of any jewellery stores around here?"  
"Do I look like I do?"  
"Sorry I asked...well, we'll just head on into any shop that takes my fancy," she decided.  
"The nightmare begins," Link sighed, swishing his tail sadly.  
"Well?"  
"Well what?"  
"How does it look?"  
"Oh, it looks great, you should get that one," Link said with a yawn.  
"You're not even looking!" Florella cried in frustration. Link rolled his eyes and looked at the earrings she was holding.  
"Cheap and nasty," Link said.  
"I think I preferred the first answer," she muttered. Link sat heavily on a chair while Florella went in search of more jewellery.  
"You sure are taking your sweet time finding something," Link called to her.  
"Be quiet, this takes time, you don't want to buy something and then see something better," she scolded him.  
"Okay, sorry, jeez," Link muttered. He yawned again and closed his eyes.  
"Perfect!" Florella suddenly shouted, snapping Link back to the real world.  
"What? Oh, it's only you, what do you want?" he asked.  
"I've found the perfect pair of earrings!" she squealed, holding up two tiny silver bells.  
"They look pretty boring to me," Link said without much enthusiasm.  
"They tinkle when they move, see?" she said, shaking them so that they tinkled lightly.  
"Wonderful, can we go now?"  
"Not until you pay for them," Florella said.  
"What! Me?"  
"You're the one with the huge wallet, don't be so stingy, now give it here," she said.  
"Oh no, no, no, I'm know better than to give a wallet to a girl, give me the earrings and I'll pay for them," Link told her, keeping one hand hovering protectively over his wallet.  
"Meanie," she mumbled.  
"Brat," Link muttered back. Link went to the counter and forked over fifty rupees for the earrings.  
"There, let's go," he said, making for the door.  
"We can't go yet!"  
"What! Why? We've got your stupid earrings, what more do you want?" Link cried.  
"We have to get each of the others something, it's only fair," she said. Link groaned.  
"This is the last time I let you anywhere near a shop while I'm in your general vicinity," he muttered. Florella merely grinned slyly and rubbed her hands together and Link suddenly got a strange sense of foreboding.

"Hi Talen," Link greeted his friend. Talen looked up from the carving he was touching up and smiled.  
"Hello Link...who's this you've brought with you?" he asked, looking at Florella.  
"Excess baggage," Link muttered. Florella thwacked him in the arm.  
"I'm a sister of one of Link's friends," Florella lied, "Pleased to meet you."  
"Well it certainly is a pleasure to meet you, I thought Link said you were all governesses?" Talen said with some confusion.  
"Link just doesn't appreciate what any other boy his age would kill for," she said archly, levelling an icy gaze at Link.  
"Is it hot in here, or is it just me?" Link said, tugging at his collar.  
"Talen here knows how to be polite, why don't you take a few pointers from him?"  
"I'm so sorry Florella, I guess buying you and the others jewellery adding up to the sum of about three-hundred rupees doesn't rate very high on the kindness scale," Link said, sniffing loudly and wiping away an imaginary tear. Florella looked like she was about to retort, but she kept her mouth shut.  
"Wow, you spent that much on them? They must be pretty special ladies," Talen said with a whistle.  
"They're all near and dear, but they're actually quite bossy most of the ti-ow!" Link yelped as Florella stamped on his foot. Talen laughed.  
"Well while you two exchange insults and blows, I'll go get changed, I'm a mess," he said, going up the stairs and into his room.  
"There's something I have to tell you," Link whispered to Florella.  
"What is it?" she asked.  
"I think Talen might be The Stone."  
"What!"  
"Not so loud."  
"What makes you so sure?"  
"It was something he said yesterday, it was in the riddle that we were given."  
"What part of the riddle?" she asked.  
"I don't think you were with us when it was given to us, but it said that we'd recognise him by his work-worn hands, and Talen said that his hands were sore and work-worn from working in the smithy."  
"You could be right, you are remarkably observant, yet so clueless with painfully obvious facts," she sighed.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Link asked indignantly.  
"Nothing you'd understand, now be quiet, he's coming back," she said, silencing him. Talen descended the stairs quickly. He was dressed in boots similar to Link's, brown shorts that went just below his knees and a long-sleeved grey shirt with red markings on it. He stopped halfway down the stairs, staring at Link with open-mouthed astonishment.  
"What? Has Gardelia stuck something in my hair without me knowing?" Link asked, patting his head.  
"Y-you have a tail!" Talen exclaimed.  
"Huh? Oh, right, I forgot to mention that...slight accident at the palace I'm afraid," Link said sheepishly.  
"What are you? Are you Hylian?" he asked.  
"Yes, I'm not some kind of strange monster, if you're looking for one of those just look beside me," Link said, indicating to Florella.  
"What kind of accident are we talking about?" Talen asked.  
"Well, uh, the magic kind," Link said nervously. Talen's eyes brightened.  
"Magic? I've only ever seen one type of magic performed in my life, I'd love to see more!" he exclaimed. Florella kicked Link out of the way.  
"Well why don't you join us at the palace? You can stay for dinner," Florella suggested. Talen looked slightly dubious.  
"Me? At the palace? I don't know..." he said. It was Link's turn to kick Florella out of the way.  
"Why not? Besides, I could use the company of someone who isn't a girl," Link said. Talen hesitated, weighing up his desire to see the palace against his discomfort around nobility.  
"Okay, I'll come...but what about the king? Does he know about this?"  
"Don't worry about Gargun, once he finds out who you are, it'll be like you've lived there all your life," Florella said with a dismissive wave of her hand.  
"I should put on some different clothes then," Talen mused.  
"Don't worry about that, what you've got on now is fine," Florella told him, "Though it wouldn't hurt a certain someone to at least try to take the time to worry about his appearance."  
"There's nothing wrong with my appearance, you people are just too difficult to get along with in the clothing department," Link said in an offended tone.  
"We're the difficult ones? You were the one who climbed through an air vent and left us in the lurch when you were supposed to be trying on clothes!"  
"Are you two always like this?" Talen asked with a slightly pained expression.

The trio attracted anything from short glances to outright stares as they made their way to the palace.  
"I don't think people are used to seeing a boy with a tail," Florella said.  
"I wouldn't think so," Talen agreed.  
"Well I've seen enough to believe anything," Link said, whipping Florella with his tail as he walked, much to her annoyance.  
"Link, you never actually told me who your friends were, who are they?" Talen asked.  
"Who are they? Let's see, there's Zelda, Ruto, Saria and Fura...watch out for her, she's a little touchy sometimes...oh, there's also Florella, but she doesn't count," Link informed him.  
"Zelda and Ruto? Aren't they..." Talen started.  
"Yep, princesses, but don't worry about them, you hardly think of them as royalty after spending a little time with them," Link assured him with a friendly clap to the back.  
They reached the palace a short time later and went in search of the others. They bumped into Torgun in the hallway (Talen immediately bowed awkwardly) and he told them that their friends were all in Link's room.  
"What are they doing in my room?" Link asked.  
"I'm not sure, something about it being the one with the most floor space," Torgun shrugged, "Oh, and nice to meet you Talen, I'll inform my father of your arrival."  
"Come on Link, get a move on!" Florella said, pushing him in the direction of his room.  
"Hey! Why are you in such a hurry to get me there?" Link demanded.  
"You need to give them their gifts, remember?" Florella told him.  
"They can wait, can't they?"  
"No, now stop stalling and get going."  
Link knocked on the door of his room before he entered.  
"Are any of you half dressed in there? Talen's here so behave...I'm talking to you, Ruto and Fura," he said through the door.  
"Talen's here? Quick everyone, get some clothes on!" Saria shouted. Link and Talen simultaneously went beet red.  
"It was a joke, you two," Florella said. The door suddenly burst open and Ruto appeared, pulling Link into the room. Florella led the visibly uncomfortable Talen in before closing the door. Link pried himself away from Ruto and introduced Talen.  
"Everyone, this is Talen," Link said. Fura, Zelda, Saria and Ruto greeted him warmly and thanked him for getting Link's wallet back the previous day. Talen gave a nervous hello and stood rather awkwardly.  
"I'm afraid he suffers from the same illness as Link," Florella said sadly.  
"What?" Talen asked in a confused tone.  
"You're nervous around girls, aren't you?" Florella said slyly. Talen's mouth opened wide and he blushed furiously.  
"Hey, leave him alone, just because he has a similar sensible streak to me, doesn't make him fair teasing game," Link said in his friend's defence.  
"So Talen, you're a blacksmith?" Zelda asked him. Talen was about to reply when Zelda suddenly cut in.  
"And don't go calling me princess or anything, just 'Zelda' will do, it took me long enough to get Link to stop doing that, so don't you start." Talen smiled.  
"I'm actually an apprentice blacksmith, but it would be easier to just call me a blacksmith," he answered.  
"What do you make?"  
"Oh, anything from knives to necklaces." Florella suddenly stepped forwards.  
"That reminds me! Guess what Link got for all of you," she sung. Link rolled his eyes.  
"What? What is it?" Ruto asked expectantly. All four of them crowded around him.  
"Show us!" Fura pleaded.  
"What have you got?" Saria asked.  
"Talen?" Link asked desperately.  
"I'm not made for these situations, you're on your own," he said, stepping back.  
"Oh no, two of them," Florella sighed. Link was in the process of being smothered by the four girls crowding around him.  
"Stand back! You won't get anything until you give me room!" he told them. The four of them reluctantly stepped back and waited. Link reached into his tunic and pulled out four small boxes tied with ribbon.  
"Okay, that's yours, yours, yours and yours," Link said, handing each of them their gifts. Ruto and Fura tore into theirs furiously while Saria and Zelda carefully untied the ribbon and opened the box.  
"And just a "thank you" will do, I had to get them anyway because Florella made me buy her dumb earrings and it wouldn't have been fair to the rest of you," Link told them warily, keeping his eye on Ruto and Fura in particular. Ruto received a mother of pearl necklace in the shape of a shell, Fura got a pair of earrings shaped like moons, Zelda got a Triforce brooch and Saria got a bracelet that looked like a leaf covered vine. There was a collective squeal from the girls as they immediately went about putting on their new jewellery.  
"Do you like them?" Florella asked eagerly.  
"We LOVE them!" Saria cried, extending her arm to gaze at her bracelet.  
"Uh oh...Talen!" Link hissed out of the corner of his mouth.  
"Yes?"  
"Open the door, I may have to make a quick exit." Talen made as if he were about to comply, but Florella stopped him.  
"Do that and you're a dead man," she told him. Talen gulped and stood back.  
"You! This is your doing, you set me up!" Link accused the fairy.  
"Kisses Link!" she laughed.  
"Huh?" Link turned just in time to be tackled by the four girls and each planted a kiss on one of his cheeks.  
"Waugh!" Link cried out in alarm, trying to scrabble towards the door. He was held back primarily by Ruto and Fura as they showered him in more kisses.  
"You're so sweet! I'm so glad you're my fiancée!" Ruto squealed.  
"Fiancée?" Talen asked.  
"Long story," Florella said.  
"Linkie do! You're so cool, I'm so lucky!" Fura crowed in delight. Link found himself in a crushing embrace and he reached desperately for the door.  
"Augh! I said a thank-you would do! Let me go! You're cutting off my air...oh god! No more!" he choked. Talen looked at his friend sympathetically.  
"Is it always like this?" he asked Florella.  
"Most of the time," she shrugged.  
"And you let them do that?" he asked in a slightly shocked voice.  
"It's my job, speaking of which...is there a little lady in your life? I could..." she left it hanging.  
"No thanks, I'm fine until after I become a full blacksmith," Talen said, holding his hands up.  
"Your loss," Florella said. Link tore his face from Ruto's hands and glared at the fairy.  
"WHAT!? You let him off the hook that easily? Why can't you do the same for me!?" he demanded.  
"Because you don't have a good reason, and I see you as a challenge...so there," Florella said, sticking her tongue out at him.  
"Zelda! Saria! You should know better! I thought you were different from those two! Let go!" he cried.  
"But you're so kind...it makes me want to eat you up!" Zelda said. Link's face blanched.  
"I'd understand that if you were Florella, but can't you cut me some slack! I'm not cut out for this! My head feels like it's going to explode...and I think my nose is starting to bleed!" True to his words, Link was as red as a tomato and a small trickle of blood dribbled from his nose.  
"I think that's enough, he knows we like the presents," Saria said. They reluctantly released him and Link collapsed on his bed, breathing heavily.

Dinner was served late in the afternoon, with Link seated between Talen and Saria; the two people that he considered being the safest ones to be around. Talen had been at a loss for words when the king greeted him, but they were soon talking like old friends. Fura and Ruto were continually gazing at Link with puppy-dog eyes and he had some trouble trying to look unobtrusive.  
"Hey Link, just how long have you known everyone?" Talen asked him suddenly.  
"Huh? Oh...I've known Saria most of my life, and I met Zelda a fair while ago too, around about the same time as I met Ruto," he paused to get some food into his mouth before swallowing it, "I met Fura around about two months ago and Florella joined us when we left Windhill, which was a few weeks ago...oh, and Navi and Chat have been with me and Saria for some time as well."  
"So how many male friends do you actually have?"  
"Aside from you...none really, I've been around women for a great majority of my life," Link sighed.  
"You poor soul, you never had a chance," Talen said, patting Link on the back. Almost everyone at the table gave them a withering look.  
"It's a curse, no matter how hard I try I can't seem to lift it," Link sighed, "I don't know what to do."  
"I think we'd better stop now," Talen told him, "The way they're looking at us is enough to give me shivers."  
"You get used to it after a while, they're always doing it to me...It's like they enjoy telling me off and making me do things I'd rather steer clear of," Link said, scratching his chin.  
"I'll tell you why we do it," Florella said, "We do it because it's for your own good, because you don't act like a boy should, because you're always being difficult and because we like to spend time with you."  
"See Talen? Things I'd rather steer clear of," Link sighed.  
"Like marriage?"  
"Don't remind me."  
"Don't worry, I'm sure she'll forget about it before she gets to the dangerous age," Talen said encouragingly.  
"Never happen, Talen," Ruto said in a voice like steel.  
"I guess I'd better be going soon," Talen said, glancing out the window of the sitting room at the fire pits, which had begun to burn low. Florella looked at Link and nodded at him.  
"Uh, Talen, there's something we need to tell you," Link said falteringly.  
"Yes?"  
"You see, we're on a, how should I put this, quest to locate five special people that can help stop a monumental force from erasing everything that exists in the universe." Talen blinked.  
"I know it sounds far-fetched, but you have to believe me, Zelda, Saria, Ruto and Fura are the first four of the five people...and you're the fifth." Talen looked sceptical.  
"If what you're saying is true...what makes you think I'm a part of this?" he asked.  
"Because I recognised you from a riddle which told us how to find you, it said that I'd know who you were by your work worn hands," Link explained.  
"But that could be anyone," Talen said.  
"Yes, but why was it that you just happened to be there at the right time to stop that thief and meet me, and why is it that special attention was drawn to your hands after we met?" Link asked.  
"I don't know..." Talen said disbelievingly. Link looked pleadingly at Florella.  
"Talen, you said that you've only ever seen magic performed once, well let me show you some more," she said. Florella closed her eyes and her wings emerged from her back in a similar fashion to Link's. Talen's eyes were on stalks. Florella went even further and created a liquid sphere in mid-air.  
"I will show you events that have happened to us in the past, this should hopefully sway your belief," she said, waving her hand at the sphere. An image of Link sprouting wings and flying into the sky near a lake appeared in the sphere.  
"That's Link escaping my spell that I cast at the Spring Festival in Windhill, that's when I first met everyone here," Florella said.  
"You have wings too? What other strange abilities do you have?" Talen asked Link in an awed voice. The image in the sphere changed to Zelda in a near death state with Link and Queen Isabella close to her. The event of Link giving his life force to Zelda was played through to Talen.  
"What happened there?" Talen asked.  
"Zelda was dying, so Link had Isabella share his life force with Zelda so that she could survive, and as you can see, it worked...I wasn't actually there to witness it but I was able to show you because I got the memory from Link's mind."  
"Just what else did you do last night?" Link demanded.  
"Nothing...now do you believe us Talen?" Florella asked.  
"It's kinda hard not to...but just who are you? If you're not one of these five people, what are you doing with them?"  
"I'm the Great Fairy of Spring, and I came along to help all of you...plus I want to break Link and get him to see the light, so to speak."  
"Good luck, I'm a creation of shadow, remember? Light is my opposite," Link said in a slightly smarmy tone.  
"What?" Talen asked, "A creation of shadow?"  
"There's a fourth God, one that stands apart from Din, Nayru and Farore, he's called the Fierce Deity and he's a benevolent God with great dark power...and he made me to fight our enemy," Link explained.  
"You're the child of a God?" Talen asked in a slightly shocked tone.  
"Yes, I was just as surprised as you are," Link said.  
"I think I need to sit down," Talen said in a slightly distressed tone.

Further details of what they were doing were told to Talen to give him a better understanding of things like Gedinia and The Five. Talen was a sensible boy and he picked up what was going on quickly. He asked a few questions and they were answered to the best of Florella and Link's ability. The sound of two people arguing cut Link off in mid-sentence. Everyone turned to see Fura and Ruto engaged in a heated argument.  
"What are those two arguing about?" Talen asked.  
"Same thing they always argue about...me," Link groaned.  
"Well I'M engaged to him!" Ruto sneered at the Gerudo.  
"Well I bet he's never called you beautiful before!" Fura snapped back at her. Ruto looked horrified.  
"Link! What's the meaning of this!" she demanded.  
"But I...she...I never said that!" Link spluttered.  
"Yes you did," Fura said.  
"Well I hinted at it...but not in those exact words! All I said was that you weren't ugly and that you were up the other end of the spectrum!" Link said desperately.  
"See? He said I was beautiful," Fura said, folding her arms. Tears started to well in Ruto's eyes.  
"Link? Do you think I'm beautiful? You do...don't you?" she asked in a quavering voice. Link gulped.  
"Go on Link, do you think Ruto's beautiful?" Florella asked.  
"You're enjoying this, aren't you," Link muttered.  
"I'm dancing in the streets," Florella said around an enormous smile. He turned back to Ruto and noticed Fura staring at him as well.  
"Uh..."  
"Yes?" Ruto said eagerly.  
"Well, um...I find that you are, uh...you are equally as beautiful as Zelda, Saria and Fura! I simply can't put one of you above the other," Link said evasively.  
"What about me?" Florella asked indignantly.  
"Spuds don't count," Link told her.  
"Hey!" Ruto shouted, "That's a cop-out! You didn't answer the question properly!"  
"And I'm not going to," Link said, crossing his arms. Ruto was about to protest when there was a great rumble from outside the palace.  
"What is that!?" Talen asked. Link looked out the window and his mouth hung open.  
"Everyone...you're not going to believe this."


	25. Ice, Rock and Fire

**Chapter 24 - Ice, Rock and Fire**

_To the Five he must give aid  
__Lest time itself become unmade  
__The Ruler, The Stone, The Thief, The Forest Guide, The One From Deep  
__With each assisted, with him they shall keep  
__The One of Many shall hide his face  
__When the Five doth stand in place  
__Behind the shadow doth he stand  
__The power of the Dark God in his hand_

"What's going on?" Ruto asked, her eyes a little wild.  
"Come see for yourself," Link said grimly. They all crowded around the window and looked out. From the roof of the giant cavern, giant icicles were dropping down and crashing into the city with enormous shattering sounds.  
"I wonder who's behind this?" Fura said in a self-answering way. Something else was happening outside. A coating of ice formed around the palace from the roof of the cavern, cutting off all escape routes.  
"That ice witch has trapped us in here!" Fura hissed angrily.  
"This is that Glaciana woman you told me about, isn't it," Talen said.  
"I'm afraid so," Link told his friend, "And that means a fight, you'd better get to a safe place with Ruto, Saria and Zelda…go find the King and tell him to get his family there too." Talen shook his head.  
"I may be an apprentice blacksmith, but I have a few tricks up my sleeve," Talen said.  
"What are you talking about?" Florella asked him suspiciously.  
"Remember when I told you that I've only ever seen magic once?"  
"Yes." Talen clenched his fists and a flexible stone skin formed over his arms and hands. Florella's mouth hung open.  
"No wonder you're The Stone!" she said, "When did you discover you could do that?"  
"Quite some time ago, a man came into my father's smithy and got into an argument with my father. He got very angry and pulled out a knife, I happened into the room and the man turned on me and lunged with the knife, but when I looked at where he should have stabbed me, the knife had just bounced off stone." Talen spread his fingers and clenched them again with an audible crunching noise.  
"What happened?" Link asked.  
"He ran away after that, and I've never done it since, but I've realised that I could do it for a reason, and that reason is to fight with you."  
"Just be careful, I don't think I'd be able to handle it if you died too," Florella told him.  
"What do you mean, "If I die too"?" Talen asked.  
"Oh yeah, I forgot about that…I'll explain later, but right now we have bigger fish to fry." They were about to go when Zelda grabbed onto Link's arm and spun him around.  
"You must be careful!" she said urgently before clasping his face between her hands and kissing him soundly. She then turned and ran after the others, leaving Link standing slightly confused.  
"How are we going to get through here?" Florella asked, tapping her knuckles against the ice outside the window. Fura rapped her scimitars against it, creating a ringing noise.  
"It's too thick to cut through, any ideas Link?" she asked.  
"I can't use Din's Fire, it might start a fire inside." Talen tested his hand against the ice.  
"Leave it to me," he said. Talen drew his arm back and smashed his fist into the ice, sending a maze of cracks zigzagging through it. He wiggled his fingers and tried again, causing the cracks to get bigger.  
"One more," Talen grunted. He wound up and punched the ice with such force that he shattered a large portion off the side of the palace. The ice sheared off the side and crashed to the ground far below.  
"Quick! Out the window before the ice reforms!" Florella commanded. Link's wings sprouted with Navi's help and he grabbed the back of Talen's shirt and leaped out the window. Fura followed suit with Florella and the four of them hovered outside. Talen looked slightly sick.  
"We're very high up," he said in a shaking voice.  
"Florella, we'll get to the ground where it's easier to fight, if Glaciana gets us up here, we're sitting ducks!" Link called over. Florella nodded and the four of them descended to the palace compound. Once there, Fura and Talen dropped onto the ground while Link landed next to them.  
"Be careful, she's cunning, I've fought her before and she can regenerate herself," Fura told them warily before bringing out her twin scimitars. Talen clenched his fists and Link drew his sword and shield.  
"Florella, you get to a safe place and stay there, if any of us get injured can you get them out of here?"  
"Easily done, I can cast a translocation spell and get one or more of you away to be healed," she said. Florella turned and flew back towards a guardhouse, but she stopped halfway there.  
"Concerned about me, Link? That's a surprise," Florella said with a slight smile. Link snorted.  
"You may be a fat old pest, but I suppose you've grown on me, if you weren't around I wouldn't have anyone to tease without getting beaten up," Link said with a shrug. Florella laughed and turned to leave.

The ice had gradually spread through the now empty city. The townspeople had long since retreated to the safety of the deeper caverns created for just such an emergency. They crept along cautiously, keeping their eyes and ears peeled for any sound. Their breath steamed out in front of them in the cold air and there seemed to be a frosty nimbus all around them. They entered a wide street and stopped suddenly.  
"Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in," a voice said harshly.  
"Ice witch!" Fura hissed angrily, scraping her scimitars together.  
"Now that's not very nice," she said with fake sadness, "You hurt me when you stabbed me with my own weapon…but at least I got to have a little fun with the runt over there." Fura's gaze hardened.  
"You'll pay dearly for what you did to him," she snarled.  
"I'm so scared," Glaciana said, holding her hands together, "Someone help me, the big bad Gerudo's going to get me!"  
"Not if I do first," Link growled.  
"Oh! The runt speaks! And what's this? You seem to have grown something while you were away," she snickered. Link lashed his tail around, causing it to make a swishing noise.  
"This happened the same way you came into this world…an accident," he said flatly. Glaciana's eyes hardened.  
"You've got a mouth on you boy, I think I'll enjoy cutting your tongue from it," she growled.  
"You'll have to catch me first," Link sneered. Glaciana turned to look at Talen.  
"Ahh, the last member of your jolly little group, I take it you're The Stone?" she said with mild surprise. Talen said nothing, but merely fixed her with a long stare.  
"Enough talk!" Fura barked, "Let's finish this!"  
"My thoughts exactly," Glaciana said in an almost casual tone. She held out her hands and her twin ice blades appeared. She lunged straight at Link and brought her blades down in a powerful vertical strike, but Link was ready for her. He coiled his tail and launched himself into the air like an arrow. He spun as he went, his wings forming with Navi's assistance as he ascended. Glaciana laughed and fired a blast of freezing wind at Link, sending him reeling through the air and crashing into the side of a building. Glaciana turned in time to see Talen rushing her with one arm drawn back as if ready to strike. She swung a blade at him but he blocked it with his stony arm and drove his fist into her face with a solid crunch.  
"Way to go Talen!" Fura shouted encouragingly as the blacksmith let loose with a flurry of punches and kicks in rapid succession. He finished by jumping forwards onto his hands and springing upwards, driving his feet into Glaciana's chest and sending her flying through the air.  
"Accursed wretch! You dare do that to me!" she screeched at him. Glaciana's eyes went a frosty blue colour and she suddenly fired a beam of intense cold at Talen, freezing him to the same wall that Link had been knocked into.  
"And now it ends," she said, advancing on the two of them.  
"Not by a long shot!" Fura growled, leaping at the ice witch. The Gerudo whirled in mid-air and flashed her scimitars around in rapid circles. Fura's twin blades bit into Glaciana's side, creating a deep wound. Fura darted back out of Glaciana's reach and admired her handiwork, but instead of seeing blood, there was nothing.  
"Fool! You think you can harm me? I am the ice itself!" she laughed with exhilaration. Fura watched in horror as the wound she had just inflicted healed itself like ice forming over water.  
"Then what happens when you get burnt?" came a voice from behind them. Glaciana turned to see Link draw a fire arrow and send it screaming towards her. The arrow exploded with a burst of flame that engulfed the startled ice woman. Fura rushed over to where Link was now leaning against the wall.  
"Are you all right?" she asked him worriedly.  
"I'm alive," he said in a laboured voice. He drew his sword and hacked Talen free from his ice bonds.  
"Thanks Link, and you too Fura," he said gratefully.  
"You weren't so bad yourself," she said.  
"No time for that now, here she comes!" Link shouted. Glaciana had recovered from the arrow, but she was now a featureless figure sculpted out of ice, only the basic shape of a woman remained. Link barred his teeth and leaped at her, his sword clashing with her ice blades at the fought backwards and forwards across the icy ground.  
"She just keeps coming back! How are we going to beat her?" Fura growled.  
"Melt her," Talen said.  
"We tried that already!"  
"There's a large pit located in a closed section of the town, it's off limits to members of the general public, but I think we can break the rules on this occasion," Talen informed her.  
"What's so special about this pit?" Fura asked.  
"It leads down into a river of lava that flows beneath the city, if we can get her down there, she will surely perish."  
"Good idea, we'll have to get there though, and it's going to be a problem with the ground frozen, it'll be hard to get traction." Link suddenly skidded between them after being  
knocked back by Glaciana. Fura rushed to his side and helped him up.  
"Fura watch out!" Link shouted, shoving her to the side as Glaciana sliced at her. Had Link not acted so swiftly, Fura would have surely been killed, but all she sustained was a large wound down one of her arms. She cried out in pain and staggered backwards on the slippery ice whereupon Link caught her.  
"Florella!" he shouted. Fura's eyes widened.  
"No! I'll be fine!" Fura cried desperately.  
"Sorry Fura, but I can't let you fight in this condition," he told her.  
"Be careful! I'd die if anything happened to you!" she cried, clutching at his tunic. Link smiled, though his eyes looked a little wild.  
"Stop worrying, I'll be fine," he told her.  
"But I've already lost you once, and I never want it to happen agai-" she suddenly vanished into thin air as Florella translocated her to a safe position.  
"Link!" Talen said, "Can you get us to another part of the city?"  
"It depends where, I don't really know my way around."  
"I'll guide you and tell you what we're going to do on the way, let's hurry!" Talen shouted. Link extended his wings and allowed Talen to climb onto his back. Glaciana lunged at them again, but Link's wings whirred to life and sped them to safety.  
"Which way?" Link asked as they zipped along the empty street.  
"Right!" Talen barked. Link veered off into a side street as Glaciana, now merged with the ice that coated the ground, came after them. Talen barked off directions and Link twisted, turned and dodged around corners and attacks that Glaciana sent at them.  
"There!" Talen suddenly shouted, pointing at a pair of huge gates that rose high into the air. Link ascended sharply and flew over them, leaving Glaciana stuck outside the gates. He landed on the ground and followed Talen over to the lip of a giant pit. He looked into it and saw a bubbling mass of magma at the bottom of it.  
"So how are we going to get her into it?" Link asked.  
"I dunno…I was hoping you had an idea," Talen said sheepishly. There came a banging noise from the gates behind them.  
"The two of you can't escape me! I am more powerful than the both of you combined!" she screeched.  
"She'll break through soon, so we have to think quickly…how can we get her into the lava?" Talen asked.  
"I've got it! Listen up," Link said before quickly outlining his plan to Talen. The gates suddenly smashed open to reveal Glaciana in all her frosty glory.  
"Now!" Talen shouted. Link fired his hookshot at Glaciana, the tip thinking into her icy form. Link reeled her in quickly before sweeping her feet out from under her, sending her crashing to the ground with a grunt. Talen took the opportunity to leap from above and smash his fists into her midsection. Unfortunately, Talen struck a little too hard and he shattered Glaciana and got his fists stuck in the icy ground. The tiny pieces of Glaciana melted into the ice and she suddenly reformed in front of him. She grabbed the front of his shirt with one hand and brought her face close to his.  
"And so it is that you say goodbye!" she sneered before hurling him into the pit.  
"Talen!" Link shouted, but before he could swoop down to catch him, Talen had dropped into the bubbling lava with a despairing shout.  
"No! Talen!" Link shouted again.  
"Oh dear, it looks like the newest member just got burned up, too bad," Glaciana said with mock sympathy.  
"But don't worry, you'll join him soon enough!" she laughed, lunging for him. It was at that moment that a deep rumbling began from under their feet. Glaciana stop and looked around, her eyes finally coming to rest on the pit she had just thrown Talen into. A glowing red claw smashed over the edge of the pit, followed by another, and a being that seemed to be made out of pure magma emerged. It stalked slowly towards the now wary Glaciana. She growled and hurled an ice lance at the creature, but it simply reached up one burning claw and melted it.  
"Stay back!" she warned, attacking it again, but all it seemed to do was create plumes of steam. The magma creature's right hand solidified and clasped around Glaciana's neck, lifting the stricken ice witch into the air. The creature turned and almost negligently tossed her into the pit. Glaciana plummeted with an ear-piercing shriek that ended abruptly. There was a vast rumble from beneath the ground, and Link was thrown to the ground by the violent convulsions. There was a sudden explosion from the pit that sent Link skittering across the ground and into a wall. He got to his feet with a groan and went back to the pit. Link looked over the edge and saw the remains of Glaciana's body break apart and fizzle out of existence. Link suddenly remembered the monster and whirled around to find it looking right at him.  
"Well that went as well as could be expected," the magma creature said in a shockingly familiar voice.  
"Talen?" Link said incredulously. The creature's body hardened into a rocky shell, and then broke apart to reveal Talen standing there with only a few burn marks to tell of his ordeal.  
"You're alive!" Link breathed in relief.  
"Only just," he said, brushing himself off.  
"How did you survive?"  
"Just before I hit the lava, my entire body hardened into stone, the lava stuck to it and sort of mixed with the stone and allowed me to control it," Talen told him.  
"Well it looks like she's gone for good this time," Link said, gazing into the pit, "Why don't we head back to the palace? The others will be worried about us, and we need to get word out that the threat is over."

Link and Talen trudged back to the guardhouse. Battle weary and battered, they entered the small room to find Fura and Florella waiting impatiently. Fura looked up from where she was pacing backwards and forwards, an expression of relief spreading across her face.  
"You're safe!" Fura cried, leaping up and locking her arms around Link's neck.  
"Don't move around so much, you still need time for the healing spell to run its full course," Florella told her.  
"Are you okay, Link?" Fura asked.  
"I will be if you let go," Link said, squirming and wriggling to get out of her strong grip.  
"Let's go ba-what the heck happened to you two anyway?" Florella asked.  
"Huh?" Talen grunted wearily.  
"Look at the two of you, your clothes are singed, you've got charcoal smears all over your face…what happened?"  
"We'll tell you later, right now we need to get back to the palace and tell everyone that the danger's over." Florella's eyes narrowed then went wide and sad.  
"But I need to know, it's my job to take care and look after you…please?" she almost whimpered in her most emotion thick voice.  
"I…uh," Talen started, but Link cut him off.  
"Oh no you don't! I know your tricks; you're trying to get us to say that something bad happened so that you can confine us to our beds for the next few days and load every medicine known to man down our throats, well not today! Talen, don't tell them anything!" Link said. Florella looked at him darkly.  
"You're a liar!" she said.  
"I most certainly am not, now why don't we stop arguing and get back to the palace? We're quite tired," Link said. Florella grumbled something under her breath and glared at Link some more.  
"If you're tired, why don't you let me help you?" Fura suggested.  
"Uh, no thanks, I can manage on my o-hey!" Link squawked as Fura bundled him up in her arms and carried him back towards the palace.  
"Fura, remember the spell, don't overdo it," Florella said in an insincere tone.  
"You're a pest," Link muttered to Florella as Fura, who hummed quietly to herself, carried him away.

"You can put me down now," Link told Fura when they had reached the front gates of the palace.  
"Are you sure? You look like you've knocked yourself about a bit," she said, her grip tightening ever so slightly.  
"I'm positive," Link said as he started to squirm in her arms. Fura reluctantly let him down and he just happened to catch a glimpse of Florella looking darkly at him. The ice all around them had not so much begun to melt, but it had rather started to vanish into nothing.  
"This ice isn't normal, is it," Link said, peering at the rapidly diminishing ice on the gates.  
"No, it was Glaciana's and now that she's dead it's all disappearing," Florella said. They waited a few minutes until the gates were completely clear before entering the palace. They were met by two guards just inside whereupon Florella told them to get the word to everyone that the danger was over.  
"Let's find Gargun and the others, I'm sure they'll be very pleased to see that you're both okay," Florella said.  
"Good idea," Link agreed.  
"Especially Ruto," Florella added, nudging Link with her elbow.  
"Shut up," Link grumbled. Florella merely laughed and pushed him in the direction of the palace stronghold.  
There was an array of guards located at the entrance to the tightly sealed stronghold, each brandishing fearsome looking weapons. When Link and the others approached and told them of the good news, they relaxed visibly and set about undoing the complex locking mechanisms on the huge steel doors. With a vast groan, the doors swung ponderously open and Rockvale's royal family emerged with Zelda, Saria and Ruto.  
"Oh Link! You're okay!" Ruto cried, launching herself at the unprepared boy.  
"Augh! Ruto, you're making a scene! Ow…let go!" Link protested, keeping one hand up to keep her face away from his. Link eventually got away from her and hid behind Talen somewhat.  
"I knew you could do it!" Saria exclaimed, clapping her hands together happily, "And for the first time it seems as if you're not too badly injured!"  
"We're a little battered, but aside from that, we're fine," Talen said, running his fingers through his sooty hair.  
"You need baths though," Saria noted critically. Link's shoulders slumped, as did Talen's.  
"I'm just glad you're both alive," Zelda said with a warm smile. Link smile back, though his eyes were a little wary; he was still confused about her earlier actions. Gargun stepped forward at that point.  
"Brave warriors, we are forever in your debt for ridding us of the evil Glaciana," he said, bowing before them.  
"Well, it was actually Talen that got her in the end," Link said, pushing Talen forward slightly.  
"But it was Link that saved the life of Fura, and without his speed and agility, we would have surely been killed," Talen said, grabbing Link and pushing him forward. Florella giggled and stepped between them, taking their hands in her own.  
"Aren't they precious?" she said. Link scowled and Talen sighed.  
"Well why don't you two get cleaned up?" Saria suggested, "We'll all be waiting in the sitting room for you so that you can tell us all about the fight." Link and Talen sighed ruefully and turned to go, but just before they left, Link sniffed loudly. Saria, Florella and Link froze.  
"Did I hear what I think I did?" Saria asked, turning around slowly. Link started to sweat and he edged towards the door, but Florella flew over and took hold of the collar of his tunic. Saria came over and pressed her palm against Link's forehead.  
"Oho! Someone's got a slight fever!" she exclaimed.  
"It's just a little cold! I must have gotten it from all the ice and stuff over the last few days," Link protested, pawing her hand away. Link knew that getting sick around Saria was something he didn't want to go through.  
"You must have been fighting it off since Fura got you back from Glaciana, I bet it took hold after the battle because you were weakened," she said thoughtfully. Link turned to go, but Saria grabbed his ear.  
"Not so fast," she said, "You need to be treated."  
"Oh no," he groaned.  
"Oh stop that," Florella chided him, "I suggest we boil up a mustard plaster and put it on his chest, then bundle him up in one of those big, comfy chairs in the sitting room."  
"Good idea…your Majesty, do you have a sauna?" Saria asked.  
"Yes, it's located near the baths, it's easy to find," he said helpfully.  
"What have you got in mind?" Florella asked.  
"Yes, what DO you have in mind?" Link asked, a slightly worried expression showing on his face.  
"Someone take him down to the sauna, get him down to his underclothes and sweat him before we put the plaster on," Saria said. Link's face went white.  
"I'll go!" Ruto volunteered eagerly. Fura's expression darkened.  
"You're not going into the bathhouse with ME!" he protested.  
"I agree," Fura said.  
"See? Fura agrees with me, I'll just go take a bath and be done with it," Link said.  
"I should go with him," Fura continued. Link's face went even whiter.  
"Euh!" he squeaked.  
"Why don't you both go…keep him company," Florella said with a glint in her eye.  
"Why can't I go by myself?" Link asked.  
"Because I know you," Saria said archly, "Better than anyone here."  
"Don't you trust me?" Link asked with innocent eyes.  
"About as far as an anvil can jump," Florella scoffed.  
"Go on Link, off you go," Saria said, making shooing motions with her hands.  
"No! I refuse!" Link declared, folding his arms with a sullen expression on his face. Fura and Ruto simply grabbed hold of his tail and proceeded to drag him out of the room.  
"Stop! You can't do this to me! Somebody help…let go!" he cried, grabbing hold of the doorframe. Unfortunately, the combined strength of Ruto and Fura soon got the better of him and his fingers scraped away, taking a good deal of paint with them.  
"We'll see you later Link," Florella said with a wave.  
"I wish I was dead," Link groaned as he was dragged from the room with his fingernails clawing along the floor in desperation.

"What do you need two towels for?" Fura asked Link as he grabbed another from the stack. They were standing in the room that led to the sauna, with Link wearing a towel around his waist with his briefs on underneath, Fura wearing nothing but a towel tied around her chest, allowing it to drape down the remainder of her body. Her hair had been let out of its usual arrangement and it now hung down her back freely in a fiery red mass. Ruto, as usual, wore nothing.  
"It's my insurance," Link muttered.  
"What are you talking about?" Ruto asked. Link wound the towel up until it was a long strip and cracked it like a whip.  
"Oh, I see," Fura said. Link padded into the sauna and was almost knocked back by the heat of the room. He immediately bounded over to the far end of the sauna, his tail swishing like a serpent. He sat down on one of the two benches with his legs crossed and eyed Ruto and Fura as they entered. The two of them immediately headed for him, but Link cracked his towel and stopped them in their tracks.  
"No, no, no, you two on that side, me on this side," he said, pointing to the far wall.  
"But…" Ruto began, but Link held up a finger and silenced her.  
"Anyone comes into range of this towel does so at their own risk, comprende?" Link said sternly. Ruto and Fura nodded sullenly and went to the far end of the room, where they sat pouting. Link wiped his brow with his tail and sighed heavily, the steam and heat was making him drowsy. He quickly shook his head. Falling asleep was not an option, especially with Ruto and Fura in the room. He saw Fura get up and walk over to a large wheel mounted on the wall. She studied it for a second before spinning it all the way in one direction. The steam in the room immediately thickened until Link couldn't see his hand on front of his face.  
"Fura!" he growled, "Turn the steam down!"  
"No," came her reply.  
"Please?" he asked, a little more submissively.  
"Listen," Ruto said, "If you're going to act like a total prude the whole time, we're gonna have to take steps."  
"You're cheating!" Link accused them, getting to his feet warily. He could only make out vague shapes in the swirling steam and he wasn't prepared to take any chances. He got his towel ready and kept his tail taught. The room was quite big, so there was plenty of room to manoeuvre, but the problem was that Link might accidentally bump into one of them. Link decided that the best course of action would be to keep still and only move if he heard either of them come close.  
A light step.  
Link crouched low to the ground and dashed in the opposite direction, his movements making no noise. He stopped and listened intently for any signs of either Ruto or Fura. Link silently berated himself for not having Navi accompany him into the sauna, for with her help he could just hover up at the ceiling and stay out of his huntresses' clutches. He heard more movement and ran on his toes in a different direction.  
"By the way," he heard Fura say from somewhere, "I wouldn't try going for the door if I were you, Ruto's guarding it." Link forced himself not to howl in frustration as in doing so would give away his location. There was more movement off to his side so Link darted in the other direction…and straight into a corner. He gulped.  
"Well it looks like my little plan worked," Fura smiled, emerging from the steam. Link suddenly realised what she'd done. Fura had herded him like a sheep into the corner of the room so that he couldn't escape. Link clutched his towel and bit his lip as Fura casually strolled forwards. She reached out a delicate hand towards him, but Link recoiled from it as if it were a live snake.  
"You don't need to be afraid…I won't hurt you, I only want to talk," Fura said soothingly, her eyes strangely soft. Link's eyes searched for some means of escape, he could spring over her head, but she would just track him down again. He had to get Ruto away from the door somehow, and he had to do it soon. Panic was beginning to take control as Link's hands started shaking violently, Fura saw this and gently enclosed them in her own.  
"Why are you shaking? Is it because of me?" Fura asked with a slight smile of amusement.  
"Uh, in a way…I suppose, um…you're a little too…close," Link stuttered, his mouth opening and closing like that of a fish.  
"And you can stop that for a start, you may think that I'll get tired of you closing me and the others out some day, but it only makes me more determined." She took a small step forwards with a confident look in her eye, but Link watched her with something akin to horror.  
"Fura! Stop! What would Ruto think?" Link suddenly blurted, cupping his hands around his mouth in the direction of the door. From the direction of the door came Ruto's shocked cry.  
"Whaaaaaaat!? Fura, that wasn't part of the deal!" Ruto called. Fura gave Link and anguished look as the sound of rushing feet came towards them.  
"What's going on here?" Ruto demanded when she reached them, causing Fura to let go and face the angry Zora. Link took Fura's brief moment of inattention to bolt for the door.  
"Where's he going?" Ruto asked.  
"Idiot! It was a trick to get you away from the door!" Fura shouted. Link reached the door and jerked it open before bounding out to freedom. He slammed the door behind him and breathed a heavy sigh of relief.  
"What do they want from me?" Link asked the empty room.  
"What do you think?" came Florella's reply. Link looked up suddenly to see the child fairy appear in front of him.  
"What are you doing here?" Link asked in a rather surly voice.  
"You're making me cross Link, don't you ever behave?" she said, folding her arms.  
"What else is new?" Link muttered, "You're always grumpy at me."  
"Why did you run away? Is that your solution whenever one of them corners you? They like you Link, how can you not see it?"  
"But why?" he almost pleaded, "There's nothing special about me! I only do what I have to do! They can leave me out of whatever games they are playing, I can only hope that they grow out of it."  
"You are the most stubborn little boy I've ever come across, if I try to push you in one direction, you push right back, why don't you just do what I tell you to?" she asked in a huffy tone.  
"Someday I'll tell you, but not now," Link said loftily. He suddenly remembered what he was wearing and a slow flush spread across his face.  
"What's wrong now?" Florella asked, noticing his red complexion.  
"Can I please be excused? I need to take my bath now," Link said in a small voice. Florella burst out with silvery peals of laughter.  
"Oh Link, I do love you," Florella told him between giggles. Now that wasn't something Link was prepared for.  
"What!?" he said, drawing back slightly.  
"I love all of you, you're like my little children…but you're the naughty one that never does what he's told," she said, waving her finger at him. Link relaxed noticeably.  
"I was gonna say," Link breathed.  
"You worry too much, now run along and have your bath," she told him. Link mumbled something under his breath and walked out of the room. When he reached the door, however, he turned and whipped Florella on the backside with his spare towel with a loud crack. She squealed and jumped high into the air and came down hopping and cursing.  
"Don't blame me, I'm just the naughty one," Link said before dashing from the room.

Link reached the bathhouse just as Talen was leaving.  
"Oh, hi Link, you can go on in now, the bathhouse is empty," Talen told him as he mopped his wet face.  
"Thanks, I think I need a good long soak after my latest encounter," Link said tiredly.  
"Bad?" Talen asked.  
"You don't want to know," Link sighed.  
"Ah don't worry, us two men have to stick together!" he said, slapping Link across the shoulders.  
"My poor friend…you have no idea what you've gotten into, do you," Link said sadly.  
"What do you mean?" Talen asked.  
"Your life is no longer your own, it belongs to them…especially Florella, you must heed their every beck and call or they'll make you sorry, you'll be told off on countless occasions, then mollycoddled on countless others…but at least I've got someone live the experience with, welcome to the group," Link said. Talen blinked.  
"Thanks, I feel so much better."  
Link spent quite a long time in the bath. It was a welcome change to have some peace and quiet, and the sound of lapping water was quite soothing. He glanced at his hands and toes and noticed that they were starting to look like prunes, so he decided to get out. He climbed out of the water and dried himself off before putting his tunic back on. Link shook his head to get his damp hair out of his eyes and went to find the others.  
"Well it's about time," Saria said when he entered the sitting room. Link rolled his eyes and mussed Saria's hair as he went past, producing a noise of irritation from the girl.  
"Sit down and let me do your hair," Saria told him. Link sat in front of his friend and allowed her to pull her small comb through his damp hair.  
"I heard about your little encounter in the sauna," Zelda said casually. Link coughed uncomfortably and shifted nervously after receiving long gazes from both Ruto and Fura.  
"You're impossible," Florella said with a shake of her head.  
"Cut the poor guy some slack, he's only…uh, never mind," Talen said in a small voice as he suddenly became the recipient of icy stares from around the room.  
"Told you," Link sighed. There was a knock at the door and a guard entered.  
"Excuse me, Princess Zelda, but there's a woman here to see you, she says she knows you," he told her.  
"Thank you, send her in," Zelda said. The guard bowed and left the room.  
"I wonder who it could be?" Zelda mused. The door opened again and Zelda's visitor stepped into the room. She wore some tight fitting light armour cut off at the thighs and shoulders and a long dagger across the small of her back. Her eyes were accented with battle markings and her grey hair was drawn back in a short ponytail, she also had an image of an eye with a single tear over her chest.  
"Well, if it isn't my wandering princess," the woman said, folding her arms and looking at Zelda. The princess stood up with a look of surprise etched on her face.  
"Impa!"


	26. The Dream And The Defenders

**Chapter 25 - The Dream and the Defenders**

__

_To the Five he must give aid  
__Lest time itself become unmade  
__The Ruler, The Stone, The Thief, The Forest Guide, The One From Deep  
__With each assisted, with him they shall keep  
__The One of Many shall hide his face  
__When the Five doth stand in place  
__Behind the shadow doth he stand  
__The power of the Dark God in his hand_

"What are you doing here?" Zelda asked in a shocked tone.

"I was just about to ask you the same question," Impa said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well…uh," Zelda stuttered, looking for some sort of explanation.

"I've been looking for you by request of your father, he was very worried when it was discovered that you were no longer in the castle," Impa said disapprovingly.

"But I had to go! We're doing something very important!" Zelda protested.

"Ah yes, I've heard about some of your exploits, especially yours," Impa said, turning to face Link.

"Oh, um," Link started.

"From what I've heard you protected Zelda very well, good job," Impa said before turning back to Zelda. Link let out an explosive breath as Saria continued to do his hair.

"So have you come to take me home?" Zelda said bitterly. Impa gave a small smile.

"Normally, yes, but the situation has changed somewhat, and I now offer my assistance, I followed your trail to Windhill where Morgan and Isabella explained to me what you are doing."

"So you're going to help us?" Zelda asked.

"I'd be going against my duties if I didn't, if you don't go then you'll be doomed no matter what," Impa said. Zelda rushed over and hugged her nursemaid.

"I missed you Impa!" Zelda cried as she hugged her around the waist. Impa smiled and ran her fingers through Zelda's hair. Impa looked up at everyone in the room and then looked back at Zelda.

"It looks like you've made some new friends, why don't you introduce me?"

Impa was introduced to each of Zelda's companions and vice versa. She was shocked to be in the presence of a Great Fairy, but Florella's temperament soon put her at ease. She was also surprised to see a Kokiri so far from the forest.

"Well it's an honour to meet all of you, you are truly courageous to undertake such a perilous task," Impa said respectfully. There was a loud sniff from Link and he instantly groaned and hung his head.

"Thanks for reminding me Link," Saria said with a smile. She turned to Talen, "Talen, would you go find the physician and ask them to boil up a mustard plaster?"

"All right," he said. He turned to Link as he left and gave him an apologetic look.

"Don't worry about it they'd be on your case if you didn't," Link said with a wave of his hand.

"You've changed since the last time we met, you seem to have grown an extra body part," Impa said curiously.

"Oh," he said, picking up his tail in one hand, "Someone couldn't control their temper and did this to me."

"Well you're a very infuriating young man," Florella said loftily. Link rolled his eyes.

"But he is very brave, Isabella told me about Kaden and what he did to Zelda and how Link saved her, and then the remarkable story of how he came back from the dead after defeating Oltran," Impa said with admiration. Link blushed and looked at the floor.

"Well, technically it was Fura who killed him in the end," he said awkwardly.

"Oh stop that, we both got him," Fura said.

"I guess," Link said a little unenthusiastically.

"You are such a lump!" Zelda said in a frustrated tone, "Why can't you be proud of your victories? Shout it from the rooftops or something!"

"Isn't it past your bedtime?" Link asked.

"As a matter of fact, it is," Impa said.

"What! No Impa, I've got to stay and make sure Link has the plaster put on!" Zelda protested.

"I can do that, now why don't all of you go to bed? You must all be tired after what just happened," Impa said. There were murmurs of agreement from around the room and everyone got up to leave.

"You stay here," Saria said, pushing Link back down as he tried to rise.

"It was worth a try," he sighed.

Link had undergone the unpleasant experience of having a hot-fumed paste rubbed all over his chest by Saria. He found the fumes to be very unpleasant as they made his eyes water and almost seemed to burn his sinuses. His chest was then swathed in a large bandage so that it wouldn't all rub off while he slept. After it was over with, he was packed off to bed. Link fell asleep quickly, even though the plaster superheated his body and made breathing uncomfortable. He dozed fitfully until he was awakened by something tugging at his ear.

"Go away," he mumbled, swatting at the annoyance with one hand.

"Link! Get up now!" he heard Navi order him. Grumbling something unintelligible, Link rolled over and opened his eyes. He was greeted with the sight of tree limbs interlocked above him, forming a kind of shelter.

"Where the heck am I?" Link exclaimed as he sat up. He was sitting in a clump of colourful flowers in the middle of a small grove of trees situated in a vast field.

"I woke up and we were here," the fairy said, "I don't know what's going on." Link looked around muttered something in annoyance.

"None of my stuff's here either," he said, "Well we're not accomplishing much by sitting here, let's try to find out where we are." The two of them left the grove and stood looking around for a direction to head in. The sky was a brilliant blue that radiated peace, calm and love down on the sun kissed earth. Link shook his head. Did he really just think of those descriptions? He was suddenly aware of a presence behind him and he whirled around and coiled his tail in readiness.

"Please follow me, brave hero," said a fairy similar to Navi. It was slightly larger and its glow wasn't as bright, making it easier to see.

"Who are you?" Link asked suspiciously.

"We must hasten to the island that doth await us on yon strand where wavelets play in wanton abandon in the light of our enchanted sky," she said in a very formal tone.

"Your mistress? Hey, how did I get here?" he exclaimed.

"Calm thyself and follow me," the fairy said, flying past him. Link looked at Navi and shrugged. Link followed the fairy across the field until he came to a large river with a small island in the middle. On the island was a temple bathed in the light of a radiant sun that…Link shook his head again. What was wrong with him? Why was he thinking of everything with such flowery speech? He noticed the fairy smile to herself.

"What now?" Link asked.

"You must fly across to meet with thy companions and mine mistress," the fairy said. Link shrugged and nodded at Navi. She flew down his tunic and quickly formed his wings. Link fanned them a couple of times before lifting himself into the air. He flew slowly over the water until he was able to land on the island. The fairy led him down a neat stone path towards the temple and he noticed his friends all sitting on the grass outside the entrance. There was Zelda, kind and caring, Saria, protective and true, Fura, brave and loyal, Talen, practical and…he was doing it again. Link half-woke trying to shake the cloying image and extravagant expression from his mind. There was the sound of an angry foot stamping somewhere.

"That really makes me cross Link, now get back to sleep!" he heard Florella snap. Link went over to his companions and sat down. Everyone was there, including Impa.

"Now, if we can stop trying to fight the influence of my home," she said, looking meaningfully at Link, "I can continue."

"Can you be quick about it? I want to go back to sleep," Link said with a yawn. Florella glared at him for what seemed like an eternity.

"Forgive mine error, wise one, I merely wished to covey my concerns that this night shall not last forever and sufficient rest is needed before the dawn comes," Link said with an absolutely straight face. Florella's eyes narrowed.

"Are you making fun of me?"

"Perish the thought," Link said.

"Hush Link, let her speak," Saria told him.

"Ye have gathered at my request so that I may impart unto thee certain truths. I must tell thee, not unkindly, that even as I have appeared as a child to ye, so ye do appear to me now, and I doth melt with love to be in thine presence since the day that we did meet," she looked at Talen, Saria and Fura's uncomprehending faces. "What is the matter with you?" she asked in exasperation. Link stood and crooked his finger, leading the Great Fairy aside.

"What?" she demanded crossly.

"Are you in the mood for some advice?"

"I'll listen." Her tone held no promises.

"You're stupefying them with eloquence, Florella. Talen looks like a pole-axed ox at the moment. The three of them, and myself, are just plain people, little fairy. You'll have to speak to us normally for us to understand."

"But I worked on that speech for ages!" she pouted.

"It's a lovely speech, Florella. When you tell the other Great Fairies about this – and I'm sure you will – recite it to them as if you had delivered it to us with verbatim. They'll swoon with delight, I'm sure. For the sake of brevity – this night won't last forever, you know – and for the sake of clarity, give us the abbreviated version. You might consider suspending the thee's and thou's as well. They make it seem like you're preaching a sermon, and sermons tend to put people to sleep." She pouted again.

"Oh, very well, Link," she said, "But you're taking all the fun out of this for me."

"That's the idea."

"Meanie," she stuck her tongue out at him and led him back to join the others.

"This lump here suggests I get straight to the point," Florella said, giving Link a sly sidelong glance. "He's nice enough as a hero, I suppose, but he's a bit lacking in poetry…actually that's an understatement. Very well then, I've asked you all here to relay the next part of the riddle that our shadowy friend gave me when I was in the guardhouse."

"Why didn't you tell us earlier instead of bringing us here?" Ruto asked.

"Well, I…that's not important," Florella said, a slight flush creeping into her cheeks.

"You forgot, didn't you," Talen said.

"It wasn't my fault! I was busy and I got sidetracked!" she said defensively.

"Busy telling me off, you mean," Link said.

"It's a full-time job," Florella said with a grin. Link rolled his eyes and sat on the ground.

"Excuse me, Florella, but where exactly is this place?" Saria asked politely.

"This is my home," Florella said proudly.

"What! We're all inside that flower?" Fura asked.

"Well technically you aren't, the flower is merely a doorway to my home. I can pass into this place whenever and wherever I want, but that's not the case with all of you, but what I can do it bring your spirits here when you sleep, if I wanted you to really be here I'd have to get you to go through the flower," Florella explained.

"So that's why you got all snippy with me before…and are you the one making me think all strange?" Link asked.

"What? Don't you like it?" Florella asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's annoying, I keep having to remind myself not to do it all the time."

"I think you could do with some manners, and besides, if you actually started talking like that, the ladies would all swoon!" Florella said, winking encouragingly at him. Link gave her a flat, unfriendly stare.

"Don't worry Link, I like the way you talk just fine," Fura said, grabbing Link from behind and pulling him over backwards. What followed was a brief scuffle in which Link scrabbled around on his back while Fura pinned him to the ground and tried to kiss him repeatedly. Link managed to prevent her from succeeding by tucking his legs up and pushing her away with his feet and tail. Ruto's temper was verging on livid and so Link thought it best to sit between Saria and Talen.

"If Link would care to stop making trouble," Florella said, casting a level gaze at Link.

"Me!? She started it!" he protested.

"You didn't have to fight back," Florella said with a hint of a smile.

"Well enough chit-chat, here's the riddle:

_The Five are together and the end seems in sight,_

_But soon Gedinia you shall not fight._

_Five sacred seals must each be found,_

_To fight the apocalypse on even ground._

_The first of these seals is across the seas,_

_To a city built high in the tops of the trees."_

"You mean we're not going to be able to end this soon?" Ruto asked. Florella shook her head.

"It sounds like this battle is just beginning, but we can do it, we've got this far," Florella said encouragingly.

"Bacon belly is right, we can beat Gedinia," Link agreed. There were murmurs of agreement from everyone present.

"But let's not worry ourselves with it now, we still have time left here, so why don't we make the most of it…my home is your home," Florella said invitingly.

Florella's home was, to put it bluntly, paradise. The weather was permanently perfect and there seemed to be an air of peace and calm that inhabited the realm. There was an abundance of vast trees growing on the island, and Link found them to be a safe haven from the likes of Ruto and Fura, they were also full of strange fruits that Link found delicious, and he ate far more than was probably good for him. Talen was busy examining the exterior of Florella's temple, noting rather critically that most of the angles and structural support for the building were physically impossible. Florella told him that almost anything she wanted was possible in her home, but he still persisted with his criticism and was eventually chased off by the fairy girl. Saria and Zelda sat with Impa and talked about various topics ranging from what it was like living in the forest, to what it was like living in Hyrule Castle. Fura and Ruto looked for Link and argued amongst themselves.

Link came out of hiding when Fura and Ruto went to the opposite side of the island to look for him. He climbed slowly down the trunk of the tree, pausing occasionally to pick more fruit and eat it, discarding the remains by throwing them as far as he could. He dropped onto the soft grass and kicked off his boots before lazily wandering over to the river. He dipped his toe in to check the temperature and, finding that it was to his liking, dove in. Link's tail provided him with an extra means of propulsion and he found that by undulating it while mermaid kicking at the same time, it was much easier to swim. Link paddled back and forth across the river, diving under the surface or just floating on his back. He kicked his feet slowly and drifted aimlessly in the river while Saria and Zelda occasionally glanced over to watch.

"You really shouldn't be swimming straight after eating," Saria said critically.

"But-" Link started.

"No buts, you can either come out, or you can put your Zora mask on, at least with that on you can breathe underwater," Saria said, waving her finger at him. Link sighed and swam to shore. He walked up the riverbank towards the three of them, dripping water all the way. He pulled off his soaked cap as he walked past Saria and flapped it across her head.

"Oh! Link!" she spluttered as the cold cloth dampened her hair and face. Link laughed to himself and sat in a patch of sunlight next to Zelda as Saria grumbled to herself and straightened her hair band.

"You could have just put on the mask and stayed in the water instead of getting me wet," Saria told him. Link grinned at her.

"I would have done but I don't have any of my equipment with me do I? Even if I did they probably would have heard me shout as I changed anyway." He said

"This place is wonderful, isn't it?" Zelda said to Link. Link looked around.

"It's very nice, though it would get boring after a while if it never changes…and I wouldn't like to live here, something here makes me think like an idiot, and it just reeks of Florella," Link said.

"Be nice," Impa murmured. The tall Sheikah woman was seated behind Zelda and she was currently brushing and arranging her hair. Link noticed Saria looking at the two of them with a thoughtful look as her hands twitched almost involuntarily towards her pocket where she kept her comb. He groaned inwardly as she turned to him with a hopeful smile on her face.

"It'll just be all messy when we leave here, I'm still in my bed and my hair will be just as bad," he warned her.

"But I like doing it, and it doesn't put you out that much, does it," Saria told him. Link sighed as Saria got into position behind him and began combing his damp hair.

"You've got very nice hair," Saria said absently.

"You've said that before," Link mumbled. He gave a small yelp as Saria ploughed her comb through a stubborn tangle but she shushed him and he sat in a sullen silence.

"Hang on a second," Link said suddenly "How come you have your comb with you but all of my stuff was left back in the real world?" Saria looked at her to comb to Impa who was looking at the brush she was using before looking at Link.

"I have no idea." She stated, Link looked thoughtful before shrugging and deciding he didn't really care.

"I told you I don't care!" Came Florella's voice from inside the temple. Talen came running out of the entrance seconds later with Florella hot on his heels.

"What's going on?" Link asked.

"He keeps making remarks about my temple!" Florella said. Link rolled his eyes.

"Please Talen, don't get her complaining, you have no idea how irritating and whiny her voice gets," Link said in a pained voice. Florella shot him a look of sheer venom.

"How would you like me to wake you up?" she said.

"It'd be a favour with Fura and Ruto looking for me," Link laughed. Florella looked from Link to Talen.

"Men!" she said in a tone that said everything.

A downhearted Ruto and Fura returned after a fruitless Link-hunt, but immediately perked up after finding him with the others.

"Where have you been?" Ruto asked, sitting down on the grass.

"Up a tree, if the two of you had bothered to look properly, you probably would have found me," Link said with a grin.

"Hiding from us again? Are we really that hideous?" Fura said in a slightly bitter tone. Link looked thoughtful for a moment.

"No," he said finally, "The two of you aren't hideous at all, I'd sooner die again than say anything like that to you. You're two of the most…colourful people I've met, and I can't even begin to imagine life without you, any of you for that matter, even Florella – she's the best verbal punching bag there is, she even hits back." Everyone was quiet for a while. Link looked at all of them with a puzzled look.

"What?" he said.

"He's such a nice boy!" Florella squealed, swarming up into his arms and smothering his face with kisses from her bow-like mouth.

"Dawn is only moments away, and I'm afraid we must part," Florella said, just a little too dramatically.

"What are you talking about? We're going to see each other when we wake up," Link snorted.

"Stop trying to ruin all of my fun, young man," Florella said sternly.

"Sorry."

"No you're not."

"I know." Florella sighed and shook her head. She gave an apologetic look to everyone.

"Sorry dear ones, but lump has robbed me of my dramatic goodbye…so there isn't really anything to do but wake up," she sighed. Florella held both her hands out and a soft light that gradually got brighter emanated from her palms, enveloping everyone present and sending them back to the waking world.

Link woke with a shuddering intake of breath. He lay still for a few moments, letting his mind reorient itself. He rubbed his eyes and, sitting up, looked out his window at the lanterns that signified the time of day as well as provided light for the city.

"Did that really happen?" he asked himself out loud. Link yawned loudly and rolled out of bed, waking Navi in the process.

"You know, even after we spent the whole night in Florella's realm, I feel strangely refreshed," Navi said.

"You're right, I feel like I've just had the best night's sleep I've ever had," Link mused. The two of them left Link's room and went to the dining room for breakfast. As he went along the corridor, Zelda literally came singing out of her room. She swept Link up and danced along the corridor with him.

"Wow, you're in a good mood today," Link said as Zelda let him go. He straightened his tunic and looked at her with a cocked eyebrow.

"I just feel really refreshed after last night, speaking of which, what you said there was really sweet."

"Yeah, well don't go making a big issue of it, Fura and Ruto looked down and they needed cheering up," Link said a little sternly.

"You're such a teddy bear," Zelda said, hugging him. Link sighed.

"What is it with all of you? Whenever I say something remotely nice about any of you, you go all clingy," Link said

"We have very good reason to do that," Zelda said mysteriously. Link gave her a sidelong glance.

"Oh? Please tell me, I'm dying to know," Link said with feigned enthusiasm.

"You're terrible!" Zelda exclaimed, shoving him off to one side.

"Can you ever forgive me?" Link asked with wide eyes.

"Besides, it's women's business…you wouldn't understand," she said loftily, waving her hand dismissively. Link rolled his eyes and suddenly veered off towards the dining room. Zelda, who wasn't really paying attention, had to quickly change direction to keep up.

"Link," she said after a short time.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Can you say things like that more often?" she asked with a slight blush and a bright smile.

"Arbouren," Impa said suddenly while they were eating breakfast.

"Pardon?" Zelda asked.

"Arbouren, it's the next place we have to go," Impa told her, "The riddle Florella told us talked about a city built in the trees. Arbouren is a settlement hanging in the trees of the Great Forest; we'll have to go by boat in order to get there, as it is located on another continent."

"Ship," Talen said absently.

"Hmm?"

"What? Oh, sorry, I was just being finicky; they're called ships, not boats," Talen said a little sheepishly. Impa gave him a flat, unfriendly stare. It was a known fact among his friends that the fierce looking Sheikah woman scared Talen, and the look she gave him almost sent him under the table. She suddenly grinned and winked at him.

"Breathe, Talen, breathe," Saria murmured as Talen let out an explosive breath.

"Impa, how do you know about Arbouren?" Zelda asked.

"I've been all over the world, Zelda, before I took the position of being your nursemaid I explored as much as I could," Impa told her.

"You never told me about that," Zelda said, in a slightly sulky tone.

"Think yourself lucky, all of you keep secrets from me, then spring them on me at the last minute and delight in my suffering," Link said, folding his arms across his chest.

"You really do like it though, remember when I said that we'd be getting married? You were practically screaming with excitement!" Ruto smiled, patting him affectionately on the cheek.

"I think I was screaming for another reason," he said. Impa hid a smile with her hand.

"Don't," Link said, pointing a finger at her.

"I wasn't going to say anything, young lad," Impa said with a straight face. Fura was grinning openly to herself and Link frowned at her.

"We all know about your surprises, Fura," Link said tartly. Fura fluttered her eyelashes at him and smiled impishly.

"No need to worry, there'll be plenty more where they came from," she said, blowing him a kiss. Link blinked and blushed furiously.

"Now, now Fura, you're scaring him off," Impa told her, "You're supposed to get them unawares."

"Whoops! Forget I said that then," she said to Link.

"I wish I could," he groaned, burying his face in his hands.

"A what!" Link exclaimed.

"A celebratory function, to honour your triumph over Glaciana," Gargun told him. Link and Talen had been called to meet with the king.

"But…it was Talen! He did it!" Link said, pointing to his friend.

"Such a modest young man," Gargun said, "It was the two of you together."

"But me and dances, parties, whatever, don't mix! Especially the o-"

"What's wrong?" Talen asked Link, who had just gone white.

"Oh no! If the others hear about this, there won't be anything we can do!" Link cried in anguish.

"It's a bit late for that, I've already told them," Gargun said.

"Ugh, who's going to be there?" Link asked, rubbing his temples.

"Many of the noble families of Rockvale, the royal family, and of course, your companions," Gargun told him.

"All those people?" Talen asked nervously.

"Yes! And it's going to be tonight, so get ready!" Gargun boomed enthusiastically, showing them out of his study. Link and Talen stood in the hall and sighed simultaneously.

"Maybe it won't be so bad?" Talen said hopefully.

"I was like you once, optimistic about terrible things…but then I came to know the others, and they go out of their way to make sure you're as uncomfortable as possible, they deny it of course and say things like, "You'll enjoy it" and "You'll like dancing"."

"Is it that bad?" Talen asked, slightly distressed.

"You'd better fake an ailment, like a twisted ankle…or death," Link told him.

"Why don't we just assert ourselves? Tell them we don't want to go?" Talen suggested.

"You're welcome to try, I'll be there in case you get crushed too badly by their collective wills," Link offered.

"No," Florella said firmly.

"But-" Talen spluttered.

"No."

"I-"

"No."

"Told you," Link said to his friend. The two of them had found the girls talking excitedly about the event to be held that night.

"Help me out here!" Talen exclaimed, "Don't just stand there, do you want to go?"

"Not in the slightest," Link said.

"Then why aren't you objecting?"

"Because it's pointless, they always win in the end, all you can hope for is a compromise."

"Like what?" Fura asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Well, Talen and I will go with all of you tonight, but neither Talen or myself have to do anything except attend."

"Unacceptable," Florella said flatly.

"Huh?"

"I've got a better idea, the two of you go, you're going to enjoy it, you're going to be perfect gentleman and you're going to do whatever we say," she said firmly.

"Or what?" Link said defiantly. Florella cocked her head and Impa stood up.

"Well, look's like you've got no objections from me," Talen said, fleeing the room.

"Hey!" Link called after his friend.

"Go and get ready, Link," Zelda said.

"What! It's still hours from when we have to go!"

"Just do what she says, Link, it'll be much less painful that way," Saria said.

"You're on my side, aren't you, Ruto?" Link asked.

"Go on, beloved, it won't hurt you," she said with a smile.

"Fine," he huffed, "What do you want me to do, fair maidens?" he asked in a voice dripping with insincerity.

"You need a bath, you need to put your new clothes on, you need your hair brushed, and you need to help us decide what to wear," Zelda said, marking the instructions off on her fingers.

"You're all against me!" Link said accusingly, before storming out of the room.

Link and Talen stood very awkwardly in one corner of the large ballroom. Link and the girls were dressed in what they wore at the ball at Windhill and Talen was wearing a blue doublet and hose. Most of the room was made of glass, with only the back wall being made of rock. The room had split-levels, one was where people grouped together and talked, and the other was where they dined with a shallow flight of stairs joining the two. A fountain with various little aqueducts running off it was situated on the top level and various plants were grown along the edges of them. They had been overjoyed when they were told that there wasn't going to be any dancing, but the brief bit of excitement they felt over that had been quickly replaced by boredom.

"How much longer do we have to stay here?" Talen asked.

"I have no idea, but I wouldn't risk asking the others if I were you, they might take offence," Link warned him. The girls were standing at the other end of the room, talking amongst themselves and another group of young noblewomen. Impa had briefly gone to talk with Gargun. The girls suddenly turned around to face a group of three young men standing behind them. It looked to Link and Talen like they were getting into a heated argument, and Fura seemed to have a slightly shocked look on her face.

"Hey, what's going on over there?" Link asked.

"I don't know…think we should go over?" Talen said.

"I think that's a good idea," Link agreed. He squared his shoulders.

"Well, let's go."

What had in fact happened was that the girls had overheard the young men talking amongst themselves. They were probably around Link's age and height, and it was obvious from their appearance that they had a fairly high opinion of themselves. They had made some various disparaging remarks about the Gerudo, and Fura had heard and immediately confronted them. The brunt of their prejudices were instantly turned on Fura, shocking the young Gerudo girl. Link and Talen arrived soon after.

"What's going on here?" Link demanded.

"Who are you? Are you associated with this cur?" one of the boys asked in a voice riddled with contempt. Link didn't like him already.

"Don't speak about her like that," Link told him.

"I'll speak to anyone anyway I want," he said loftily.

"I don't care for your tone, friend, I suggest you make yourself scarce," Talen said ominously.

"Are you threatening me?" he demanded in a whiny, nasal tone, "Don't you know who I am?"

"I can't say that I do," Link said.

"I am Orsain! Son of Baron Korat!" he declared.

"I don't care who you are, why were you insulting this young lady?" Link demanded.

"I was merely saying that lowly thieves aren't welcome in our city, and certainly not in the presence of nobles," he sneered. Link turned to Fura, who looked injured.

"Did he insult you?" Link asked.

"Yes, but you don't have to-" Fura started, but Link cut her off.

"Yes I do have to, I'm not going to let this little weasel get away with disgracing you."

"Weasel! I am among the most prestigious of noble families!"

"You aren't fit to be called noblemen if you insult the honour of a lady!" Link exclaimed.

"How dare you!" he shrieked, "This Gerudo hag has no right to be called a lady!"

"Better a hag than a mongrel!" Fura suddenly shouted, recovering slightly. Orsain's eyes bulged and without so much as a brief hesitation, he slapped her. Hard. Fura's hand shot up to her now red cheek and gave a shout of pain. By now, many of the people present were looking in their direction. Link didn't wait. He pulled his arm back and smashed his fist squarely into Orsain's jaw, sending him reeling backwards.

"You hit me!" he shrieked, "You can't hit nobles!"

"We're not nobility, so we don't know the rules," Talen said.

Orsain's friends helped him up and gathered menacingly. Talen stepped up to Link's side and clenched his fists. There was silence.

"Get them!" Orsain ordered. Link and Talen ran head on with fists flying. The two of them charged the three young noblemen and an all-out brawl ensued. Link took on Orsain while Talen fought his two lackeys. They traded blows as shocked spectators watched. Link shoulder barged Orsain and ploughed him into the fountain where the two of them splashed, shouted at, punched and choked each other. Orsain punched Link on the cheek and Link returned the blow to Orsain's stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Talen simply nailed his fist repeatedly into the heads of the other two. He tackled them around the room, breaking tables and chairs in the process. Link and Orsain had each other by the throats and each wore an expression of anger and outrage. Orsain had Link in a headlock, but Link snaked his tail up and began to repeatedly smack Orsain about the face with it until he let go. Link twisted Orsain around with his arm behind his back and held his head under the water.

"Apologise!" Link ordered, drawing his head from the water. Orsain wriggled free and knocked Link over.

"I don't apologise to anyone!" he spluttered. Orsain prepared to bring his foot down on Link, but at the last second, Link kicked his foot up and connected with a very sensitive area of Orsain's body.

"Ow! That has to hurt!" Talen said with a wince after delivering a devastating uppercut to one of his opponents. The male population of the room all seemed to cringe as Orsain opened his mouth in a groan of excruciating pain and dropped to his knees. Link stood up and approached him.

"Now go, go back to your father and tell him what a disappointment you are, and never cross my path again!" Link spat. Orsain and his toadies limped away as Link turned to everyone present.

"If anyone else here has a problem with any of these ladies," he motioned to the girls, "They'll have to take it out with me first."

"Goes double for me," Talen agreed. Zelda, Saria, Ruto, Florella and especially Fura were treated like queens for the rest of the evening.

"Thank you…for before, both of you," Fura said as they all sat around one of the tables that hadn't been destroyed.

"Think nothing of it," Talen said.

"How are you feeling, Link?" Florella asked him.

"I'm okay, he doesn't hit very hard so it probably won't swell too much," he said, gingerly touching his fingers to the spot where Orsain had hit him.

"You'll need something cold for that," Saria told him, pulling his hand away and examining it for herself.

"I must say I'm a little surprised, you're never that quick to leap into a fight," Florella said.

"Well he really got me angry when he slapped Fura, so I couldn't let him get away with it, you don't hit girls," Link said.

"Such chivalrous knights, willing to leap into battle in the name of their fair maidens," Zelda laughed.

"Something like that," Link said, rolling his eyes.

"Look at everyone," Ruto said smugly, "They're so jealous."

"What for?" Talen asked.

"Because we have champions willing to defend our honour, they're practically green with envy!"

"Champions?" Talen and Link asked in unison.

"Your new official titles," Ruto said. Talen and Link looked at each other and couldn't help but laugh. Impa returned a short time later.

"Where have you been, Impa?" Zelda asked.

"Talking with Gargun, we've chartered at ship to take us to Arbouren, we'll be leaving tomorrow," Impa told them.

"How long will it take?" Link asked.

"A few weeks, a month at the most."

"A whole month? Stuck on a ship…with no way off…with all of them?" Link said, indicating to the girls. Saria hit him lightly in the arm.

"Don't be mean!" she said. Link laughed and ruffed her hair affectionately.

"I'm not being serious," he said, though the look he gave Talen indicated that he was somewhat. The night wore on and Link and Talen drifted off to sleep in their chairs. Florella was about to wake them when Fura stopped her.

"Let them rest, they've earned it," she said. Florella smiled and at back.

"Well ladies, who's hungry?" she asked.


	27. Getting Sea Legs

**Chapter 26 - Getting Sea Legs**

__

_To the Five he must give aid  
__Lest time itself become unmade  
__The Ruler, The Stone, The Thief, The Forest Guide, The One From Deep  
__With each assisted, with him they shall keep  
__The One of Many shall hide his face  
__When the Five doth stand in place  
__Behind the shadow doth he stand  
__The power of the Dark God in his hand_

There was something freezing pressed against his cheek. Link awoke with a start and pawed whatever it was away from his cheek.

"Don't do that, you need to keep it there as long as possible," he heard Saria say. He opened his eyes and sat up slowly.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Ice," Florella said, "I made it."

"Made? Oh," Link said, suddenly realising what she meant. Saria took her hand away as Link put his in its place to keep the ice there.

"Did you have a nice nap?" Zelda asked with a quirked eyebrow. Link yawned and slumped back in his chair.

"Huuurm! I was having the most wonderful dream…I think you were in it," he mumbled to Florella. Her look suddenly turned flinty.

"So that's why you were mumbling something about bailing dead weight overboard to stop the ship from sinking in your sleep," Fura said with a grin.

"Oh…whoops," Link laughed nervously. Florella's eyes tightened and she glared at Link with a terrible intensity.

"We were going under! You were the heaviest thing on board, what did you expect me to do?"

"I'll be willing to forget about that…for a small favour of course," Florella said slyly. Link shivered.

"What kind of favour?" Link asked.

"Something I'd like you to do a little later," she said evasively.

"What if I just flat out refuse," Link yawned, switching hands on the ice.

"Fura will make sure you don't," Florella said calmly. Link's look was anguished.

"What! Fura, you wouldn't do that…would you?"

"I won't," she said, glancing at her fingernails.

"Really?" Link asked incredulously.

"I owe you for before, you understand, don't you Florella," Fura told the fairy.

"Perfectly, I'll just have to appeal to the kindness in Link's heart," she said, fluttering her eyelashes at him.

"I don't mind, as long as it's not something I really won't want to do," Link said, switching hands yet again. Florella clapped her hands excitedly.

"You're such a kind boy!"

"Do you always have to do that? Can't you act your age…just how old are you anyway?" Link asked.

"You know I'm not going to tell you that, you never ask a woman's age," Florella said in a very matter of fact way.

"That old, huh? Wow, you must be doing something right to avoid all those wrinkles," Link said with a slight hint of a smile.

"Maybe you're not such a kind boy after all," Florella grumbled. Saria shook her head despairingly.

"Link, how's your cold?" she asked.

"Oh, it's pretty much taken care of itself, that foul plaster you stuck on me seems to have done the trick," he said, inhaling deeply through his nose to prove his point.

"Good, now do you want anything to eat? We've already had our meal, but you and Talen were asleep."

"No, I'm fine…speaking of Talen, where is he?" Link asked, looking around for his missing friend.

"He went home, he said that his father would be getting worried about him," Zelda said.

"Oh well, I suppose things could be worse," Link sighed.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Florella asked.

"It means that you're too easy to make fun of, I'm going to bed, goodnight," he yawned before plodding towards the doors.

"Sweet dreams, beloved," Ruto called after him.

"Link, are you awake?" Zelda asked softly, touching his shoulder as he lay sprawled under his blankets.

"No," he mumbled, rolling over and letting out a sleepy sigh. Zelda smiled to herself.

"Come on Link, we're heading off soon, so why don't you take the opportunity to have a bath before we go?" Zelda suggested.

"Why? We'll be at sea, there's plenty of water there," Link mumbled from under the covers.

"Yes, but that's saltwater, freshwater is much better for washing your hair."

"You're not going to leave me alone until I agree, are you," he sighed, sticking his head out from under the covers.

"Nope."

"All right, I'm going," he yawned, rolling onto the floor. Zelda regarded him with some amusement. Link, on most days, was not a morning person and his wits were at their most scrambled when he had just awoken.

"You're so adorable when you're like this," Zelda giggled.

"What? Yeah, whatever you say," he drawled, crawling out the door and standing up in the hall. Zelda glanced at the floor and saw his green tunic in a crumpled heap. She smiled and picked it up before folding it neatly and following Link to the bathhouse. Once there, she left it on a chair in the changing room and took his clothes from the previous night after Link had gone inside.

"Hello everyone," Link said as he entered the dining room.

"Good morning, finally decided to grace us with your presence have you?" Florella said with a smirk.

"Well I thought I'd better brighten everyone's day by offsetting the disappointment of you showing up," he said with a straight face. Florella muttered something under her breath.

"Link, your tail's dripping water all over the floor," Saria told him.

"Huh? Oh, well it's hard to dry," he said defensively.

"Come and sit here, next to me," Ruto said, patting an empty seat next to her.

"No, sit here," Fura said, gesturing in a similar fashion to Ruto.

"Uhh," Link mumbled indecisively. He saw Saria winking at him and jerking her head in the direction of the empty chair next to her.

"In order to be fair, I shall sit on neutral ground," Link told them, making a show of striding towards Saria and sitting next to her. Ruto and Fura gave him flinty stares as he ate his breakfast.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"You've got a lot to learn about women," Impa smiled.

"What makes you think I actually want to learn anything about them, ignorance is bliss if you ask me," Link said flatly.

"You have to learn," Florella said.

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to be your teacher," she said, flicking his nose.

"You can present the material, but you can't make me care," Link said folding his arms and closing his eyes.

"I'll make you care."

"I'll make you regret it."

"You're stubborn."

"You wouldn't want me to be someone I'm not…would you?" Link asked with wide eyes. Florella ignored that.

"You know, I could just change your attitude on girls and women in the blink of an eye, but it would only work if you wanted it to," Florella said suggestively. Link frowned at her.

"Leave him alone, I think he's sweet the way he is now," Saria said, putting her arm protectively around his shoulders.

"Thanks Saria," Link said, poking his tongue out at Florella.

"I mean, there aren't many people out there that blush at the drop of a hat," she continued.

"I don't "blush at the drop of a hat"!" Link said indignantly. Fura gazed at him from across the table. He returned her gaze with a slightly quizzical look, then, slowly and deliberately, she winked at him and smiled sweetly. Link's cheeks slowly flushed red.

"Told you," Saria said sweetly.

"I hate you all sometimes," Link sighed.

Talen arrived at the palace shortly after breakfast with a pack filled with some of his belongings. The royal family was there to see them off from the city gates just before midday.

"It has been an honour to meet all of you," Gargun said in a profoundly respectful tone.

"Your words are too kind, your majesty," Zelda replied with a slight inclination of her head.

"Were it not for the valiant effort of all of you, Rockvale would still face the threat of Glaciana's forces."

"Well you have Link, Fura and Talen to thank for that," Impa said.

"I wish you luck in your journey," Gargun said before turning to Talen, "Master Talen, the thoughts of Rockvale are with you, do us proud."

Torgun came forward and shook their hands, passing on his good will for their voyage. Gardelia skipped up to each of them and kissed them on their cheeks. Saria had to elbow Link in the side in order for him to stoop over so that the little girl could reach his cheek. They said their goodbyes and were escorted by a procession of soldiers the rest of the way down the mountain. Florella nagged Link about girls the entire way down the mountain, and he endured it with a pained expression on his face. The snow gradually gave way to grass and woodland as they made their way along a highway that led to a bustling port town.

The ship they were sailing on was quite big, with vast canvas sails and masts that towered above them. They met with Telk, the captain of the ship they were going to be travelling on and he showed them aboard as the soldiers took their leave. The ship was quite large and had numerous cabins and a separate mess hall for the passengers. Link and Talen immediately raced off to find their cabin while Impa and Telk showed the girls around the ship. They all met on deck as the order was given for the ship to cast off.

"Nervous?" Impa asked them.

"Not at all, I'm at home with the water," Ruto said.

"Ugh," Fura groaned, looking slightly sick.

"Oh? What's this? The big bad Gerudo's feeling seasick already!" she laughed.

"Shut up! I'm just not used to ships or water, I've never been to the ocean before!" she snapped.

"Well in Termina there were Gerudo pirates," Link told her, "They were a pretty mean bunch."

"Gerudo pirates? That's the strangest thing I've ever heard," Zelda smirked.

"Not as strange as a princess dressing as a man," Link said out of the corner of his mouth. Her look turned frosty.

"Be quiet, I probably had a very good reason for it," Zelda chided him. Link chuckled quietly to himself. The sails were unfurled as the ship powered through the ocean towards the Great Forest and, eventually, Arbouren.

The sun was shining brightly as the ship ploughed through the blue waters of the ocean. Link half sat half lay on-deck on a large coil of thick rope. He had his eyes half closed as he absently flicked his tail back and forth across his field of vision. Navi slumbered on top of his cap, her wings twitching slightly in the breeze. Talen was in a similar position a little way off to Link's side with his eyes closed and a satisfied smile on his face.

"Well this isn't so bad," Talen said.

"Pretty nice actually," Link agreed.

"Nice weather."

"Comfy seats."

"Peace."

"Quiet."

"Doesn't get much better than this."

"Just listen to you two," came Ruto's voice from behind them. Talen opened his eyes and Link's tail bushed up.

"Oh, hello Ruto," Link greeted her, smoothing his tail down.

"How long are you two blob here? You've been like this for the five days since we left port, I hope you're not going to be like this for the entire voyage," she said disapprovingly.

"Not all of it…most of it though, if the weather holds out that is," Talen yawned.

"The two of you are like lizards, you sit in the sun and then you have a brief spurt of activeness before coming back here," she sighed.

"Was there some point to this visit? Or are you just here to tell us off," Link asked.

"Why is it you always think one of us is telling you off?" Ruto asked in an exasperated tone.

"Because it's true," he mumbled. Ruto rolled her eyes.

"Florella wants to see you," she told them.

"What? Both of us?" Talen asked.

"Yes."

"Ugh," Link groaned.

"I suppose we'd better go," Talen admitted ruefully.

"Help me up," Link said, holding his arms out towards Ruto. She laughed and took hold of his hands, hauling him to his feet. Talen rolled off his rope coil and made a big show of getting to his feet.

"Oh God," he groaned.

"You two are so impossible," she sighed.

"It adds to our charm," Link said dryly. Ruto gave a tinkling laugh and threw her arms around his neck.

Florella was waiting for them in the girls' cabin and she stood up as the boys entered.

"You need us for something, o wise learned one?" Link said. Florella ignored that.

"Yes I do, I need the two of you to move some things around in here," she told them.

"Couldn't you have just done that yourself, you know, with maaagic?" Link said, wiggling his fingers dramatically.

"Please?" she begged, clasping her hands together under her chin.

"Fine, what do you want done?" Link sighed. Florella clapped her hands together and proceeded to tell them where she wanted things moved. After about half an hour of dragging, scraping, lifting and dropping, it was all done.

"Much better," Florella said, eyeing the new positions of the bunks and chairs.

"Anything else? Or can we get back to our strenuous work on-deck?" Link asked.

"You're free to go," Florella said, flicking her hand dismissively at them.

"A thank-you would do," Link grumbled, heading out the door after Talen.

"She's up to something…be careful," Talen warned him.

Zelda emerged from below decks dressed in a blue girls' tunic with sandals. She scanned the deck and saw Talen fishing off the stern of the ship.

"Where did you find that fishing pole?" she asked.

"I made it," Talen said proudly.

"Have you caught anything?

"It's not the catching, but the fishing that makes it worth the while," Talen said wisely.

"Of course," Zelda said, smiling. Talen pulled his line in and cast again, humming to himself as he did so.

"Do you know where Link is?" Zelda asked.

"I'm not sure, he said something about finding the greatest hiding place of all time, Ruto was getting a little clingy and he needed to find a quiet place to recover," Talen said.

"Thank you Talen, I'll try to find him." Zelda walked away and closed her eyes and tried to pinpoint Link's position. She could feel a faint tug in the direction of the main mast. She walked over to it, being careful not to get in the way of the crewmembers, and looked up. She could sense that he was in the crow's nest, but it was a very long way up.

"Link! Are you up there?" she called. There was silence for a while.

"No," came his distant voice. Zelda laughed quietly to herself.

"Come down from there."

"Um, no," Link said. Zelda sighed and began climbing the rigging. She clung to the ropes tightly as the sea rocked the mast, the strength of the swaying increasing as she got higher. She finally got to the top and peeked into the crow's nest. Link was sitting there with his arms behind his head in a snoozing position.

"You and Talen have been like lizards for the whole time we've been aboard, you just sit in the sun and blob, only occasionally giving bursts of energy," Zelda said with an exasperated sigh.

"At least I'm staying out of your way," Link replied, shifting his position.

"Are you coming down? Or can I stay up here?" Zelda asked. Link shifted his position to allow the princess some room. She clambered over the edge, but fell forward as the mast lurched suddenly. She landed in an unceremonious heap next to Link, and he looked at her with mirth clearly showing on his face.

"Such grace," he murmured.

"Oh be quiet, Florella's the one you make fun of, not me," she chided him.

"You're right, you're a good one, Zelda," Link said, patting her on top of her head.

"And I suppose the others aren't?"

"I like them, it's just that, well…you know," Link said, struggling to find the right words.

"Saria's just looking out for you, she's your oldest friend and it's only natural for her to be a bit protective, Florella's just trying to-"

"I know what she's doing, I just wish she'd give up or something, Fura and Ruto will eventually get sick of pestering me if I ignore them for long enough," Link said with a grin. Zelda shook her head sadly.

"You're wrong there, my naïve friend," she told him with a knowing smile.

"What do you mean?" Link asked, his grin fading to be replaced by a questioning, almost fearful look.

"They're not going to leave you alone until one of them, or someone else, gets you."

"But why!" Link wailed imploringly at the sky. Zelda laughed and patted him on the back.

"You rescued one from the bowels of a giant fish and accepted her "engagement ring", and you died for the other one," She said pointedly.

"Well you're the sensible one, let's go down, I'm hungry," Link said, crawling over the edge of the crow's nest. Zelda watched after him, a speculative look on her face and her lips pursed thoughtfully.

"Maybe not that sensible," she said.

"Slow down! I can't climb as fast as you!" Zelda called after Link as he raced down the rigging. He stopped climbing and waited until she drew level with him.

"Do you want me to help you down? I take it you don't like heights," Link offered.

"Really? I'd like that very much," Zelda said with a slight red tinge to her cheeks.

"Just let me get ready," Link said, looking around.

"Are you going to fly down?" she asked, "Where's Navi? You need her to do that."

"We're not flying," Link said with a grin. Zelda saw Link reach for a long length of rope and realisation dawned on her.

"No, you're not going to-" her protest was cut short as Link grabbed her by her waist and with one hand holding the rope, he leaped off the rigging. They sailed in a graceful arc, drawing the attention of the few sailors that were on deck, and slowed as they began swinging upwards again. Zelda screamed the whole way and Link laughed and whooped, bringing Florella out from the interior of the ship.

"What's going o-" she had to drop to the floor as Link and Zelda rushed through the space Florella had occupied mere seconds before.

"Sorry!" Link called over his shoulder. Their speed slowed until they were at that instant where they were completely motionless. Link let go of Zelda and she landed on her feet with a squeak of relief.

"And away I go!" Link laughed before Zelda could turn around to tell him off. As Link swung back he thwacked Florella in the back of the head with his tail as she got up from the deck.

"Hey!" she shouted indignantly, stamping her tiny feet, "Come back and apologise!"

"It's out of my hands!" he shouted as he sailed away from her with his tail flapping in the wind. Link laughed and turned himself around to face the way he was travelling in, unfortunately he was heading straight towards a waiting Fura.

"Euh! No, stop! Wrong way!" he cried as she grinned wickedly and held her arms out wide. Link swung straight into her embrace with a thud.

"Well look who it is, it's my little pirate," she sung. Link squirmed and pulled on the rope in a vain attempt to free himself from her vice-like grip.

"Ahh! Stop it Fura, you're embarrassing me!"

"But I haven't done anything yet," she said innocently, "Now gimme a kiss."

Zelda and Florella watched from across the deck. Link seemed to be thrashing his tail around while holding his face as far away from Fura's as possible. Florella gave a self-satisfactory smirk.

"Serves him right," she snickered.

"Awww, lay off the poor boy, he looks stricken," Zelda said, a faint hint of amusement present in her voice.

"You're right…he should be terrified," she cupped her hands around her mouth, "Hey Fura! Don't go lightly on him!" she shouted. They saw Link squirm violently before curling his tail around Fura's ankle. He jerked her foot out from underneath her and sent her crashing to the deck whereupon Link rolled free and bolted.

"Oh bother!" Florella exclaimed, "He wasn't supposed to do that."

"What was he supposed to do then? This is Link we're talking about, getting him to stay still for something like that is like trying to pin slime to a wall," Zelda scoffed.

"Wait! Fura's going after him," Florella said excitedly, "Go get him!"

Fura had the advantage in the speed department, but Link was more manoeuvrable. He ducked and weaved around the masts and used his tail to spring himself up the stairs that led to the stern.

"Come back, I'm not feeling all that good and I need you to make me feel better!" Fura called after him.

"Then throw up over the side or something!" Link shouted fearfully, sliding around a corner and ricocheting off the guard raid of the ship with his tail. Link saw Talen as he rounded the corner and he noticed that he had a handful of fish with him. Link got an idea. As he ran past he scooped one up with his tail and got it into his hand. He screeched to a halt and turned to face Fura, who kept coming straight at him. He thrust the fish towards her, making her stop right in front of him.

"Hey Fura, hungry?" he asked. Fura looked at the fish as it stared back at her with its bulging eyes and gaping mouth. Link squeezed the fish, causing its eyes to bulge even more and its mouth to open and close.

"Fura, eat me! I'm nice and slimy and clammy and-" Link's show of ventriloquism was cut short as Fura's complexion paled and she took on a slight green cast before pushing past Link and running for the railing where she promptly threw up over the side. Link chuckled to himself and strolled back to Talen, plopping the fish back on the pile.

"Thanks for that," he said to the fish.

"That was some pretty fast thinking back there," Talen congratulated him.

"When you've been around them for as long as I have, you need to be able to, or else you're a dead man." The two of them were quiet for a second before bursting out into loud peals of laughter. Fura leaned over the railing with her teeth clenched and her temper dampened only by the sick feeling in her stomach.

The rest of the day passed without much else happening. The weather had gotten steadily worse, progressing from a small squall to a full-blown storm, keeping everyone bar the sailors inside. Link and co were bundled together in the passenger's mess room as thunder and lightning boomed across the sky. Impa had Zelda huddling in her lap, Florella was keeping an eye on Fura, who was feeling under the weather due to the constant rocking of the ship, and Saria and Ruto sat on either side of Link. Talen was fetching some blankets at Impa and Florella's request to keep them warm. He returned with a few blankets and handed them to everyone.

"It's so cold and miserable," Saria shivered, almost snatching the blanket off Talen. She bundled herself up as everyone else quickly did the same. Ruto burrowed her way under Link's and sighed happily before letting her head rest on his shoulder. Fura looked over at them with envy burning in her eyes, but she said nothing.

"I hate the ocean," Fura grumbled, "It moves too much, it's cold, it's wet and it makes me ill."

"It's not that bad," Florella said, "Once you get your sea-legs, you can spend all of your time with Link if you want, he can't get off the ship remember?"

"I can find plenty of places to hide, and if things get really desperate, I can just put on the Zora mask and jump in the water for a while," he said smugly.

"I can swim with you!" Ruto said eagerly.

"Yeah…great," Link sighed. Another crash of thunder rolled out from the sky, making Zelda, Saria and Ruto jump in fright.

"Let go," Link told Ruto. She looked at him with luminous eyes.

"But I don't like thunder and lightning," she wheedled.

"Well I don't like Florella and I can put up with her," he replied. Florella shot him a venomous look from across the table, but it was quickly replaced by a look of smug satisfaction.

"How was your little chase with Fura today, Link?" she asked. Link smirked.

"Not bad, but she got a bit queasy towards the end," he said, turning to Fura.

"You don't play fair," she muttered.

"I'm sure Talen could rustle up some fish if you want, nice and-"

"Don't you dare!" Fura hissed. Florella looked from Fura to Link and narrowed her eyes dangerously.

"You're trying my patience," she said ominously.

"I think I already have, remember?" he asked, flicking his tail at her.

"Shut up."

Link and Talen snored in their bunks as the boat rocked back and forth on the storm-tossed sea. Fura had long since been put to bed after suffering from a fresh bout of seasickness and the other girls slumbered peacefully in their beds. Florella closed the door to the boys' cabin after checking up on them and wandered back to the mess hall in search of a late night snack. She sighed to herself as she fixed herself a sandwich, thinking that if Link saw her she'd never hear the end of it. She finished making her snack and turned around to sit down, when she noticed something on the floor. She picked it up as she chewed thoughtfully and discovered it to be Link's cap.

"Probably dropped it when he staggered off to bed," she mused. Florella decided to take it back to his room, so she finished her sandwich and went down the hall. When she reached the cabin, she noticed a pale light coming from under the door. Her curiosity got the better of her and she opened the door a crack and peeked inside. Her eyes widened; for there, floating above Link was the Fierce Deity's Mask. It hovered without a sound, seemingly staring blankly down at the young boy with its eerily white eyes casting the dull light. When she looked more closely, she saw that Link's eyes were open similarly, though he did not actually appear to be awake. The mask then left Link, causing him to close his eyes and resume his regular sleeping. It floated to the centre of the room and stayed absolutely still. Suddenly, a shadowy, translucent body seemed to form around the mask and it turned to face the Great Fairy. It made a gesture and the door swung open, leaving a startled Florella standing awkwardly. With an almost imperceptible smile, the mask raised a ghostly finger to its lips in a shushing gesture. Florella's eyelids suddenly grew heavy and she slipped into unconsciousness.

Florella woke the next day feeling slightly dazed. She suddenly sat up and looked around, expecting to be on the floor of the hallway, but she was instead in her room.

"That was strange," she said to herself, rubbing her face with her hands.

"What was?" Zelda asked, climbing from her bunk and stepping onto the floor.

"Oh, nothing, just a dream," Florella said evasively.

"Well let's wake the others and we'll go get some breakfast."

"Yes, that sounds like a good idea," Florella said in a slightly phased tone.

"Are you okay? You're not seasick like Fura, are you?" Zelda asked.

"No, no, everything's fine, let's go," she said, lacing up her sandals.

"Did you sleep well?" Florella asked Link at the table.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"No reason," she said.

"The weather's still foul, but it's not as bad as yesterday, I'd still refrain from going above decks though," Telk said, poking his head through the door before heading off to his cabin.

"Ugh, stuck in here all day," Link groaned.

"And I seem to be getting my sea legs, we're in for a great day," Fura said smiling happily at him. Link's face blanched.

"You keep your claws out of him, I'll be spending the day with Link," Ruto said.

"Says who?" Fura retorted.

"Says me," Ruto sneered.

"I don't hear Link saying anything in your favour," Fura sneered back.

"That's because he snuck off," Saria said, taking a sip from her tea. Fura and Ruto looked at Link's empty spot, and then at each other.

"This is all your fault!" they shouted at each other.

"It's very tiring," Link said in a weary tone as Saria combed his hair.

"There, there," she said soothingly, "It'll be okay."

"No it won't! They're going to keep at me until the day I die…again, I can't take it much longer!" he wailed. Link flopped onto his back and sighed.

"Why don't you just give in? I would make things much easier for you," Saria said.

"Are you mad?"

"Just a thought," Saria said defensively.

"Well don't think it," Link muttered.

"I'm just saying that one of them-"

"Can we get off this subject, it's very distressing," Link sighed mournfully. Saria smiled and continued to comb his hair.

"You're one in a million," she laughed.

"Why?"

"You're the bravest of heroes, yet you're scared by two girls who squabble over you."

"Well they are very scary," Link said in a matter of fact tone, "You'd be scared if you were me."

"Poor Link."

"You, Zelda and Talen are my only windows of relief…I don't even mind this incessant need of yours to do my hair."

"Then sit up so I can actually do it," Saria told him. Link obediently did so.

"I wish this weather would ease up," he sighed.

"Talen, where's Link?" Fura asked. Talen winced as he sat in the mess hall and whittled away at a piece of wood.

"Uh, I don't know," he said shortly. Fura's eyes narrowed.

"Don't lie, you two are as thick as thieves, you always know where the other on is in case you need someone to hide behind," she said. Talen's eyes darted around the room.

"And you'd better not lie or I'll make you regret it," she said quietly. Talen pointed towards the girls' cabin.

"Saria's combing his hair," he gulped.

"Nice doing business with you, Talen," she said cordially.

"Hey, what's that you've got?" Talen asked.

"This? It's just a little bottle of rum, I though Link might like to try it with me."

"He can't drink alcohol, remember?" Talen reminded her. Fura stopped short and clenched her teeth.

"Damn! I forgot!"

"Why don't you just put it back, you're too young to be drinking that anyway," Talen advised her. Fura's eye twitched and she whirled around to face a now cringing Talen.

"Don't you start!" Fura stopped in mid shout as the door to the mess hall opened and Link stepped in. Fura's eyes widened in delight.

"There you are!" she sung, skipping over to him. A look of hopelessness flickered across Link's face and he reached for the still open door. Fura quickly slammed it closed before he could creep away.

"Oh, uh, hi Fura," he stuttered as he edged slowly away. She reached out and grabbed his arm.

"Talen, out," she said flatly, jerking her thumb at the door.

"Sorry friend," Talen said apologetically as he left, lest he incur the wrath of Furious Fura. Link wormed free and bounded to the other side of the room. Fura crouched and held her arms out on either side.

"Now, now, just relax," Fura said as she stalked him like a frightened animal.

"How can I relax when you're doing things like this?" he asked.

"You could come over here and I could help you," she suggested.

"No fear," Link muttered. Fura suddenly pounced, catching Link off guard. She tackled him to the ground as he scrabbled to get away. Fura ended up with her hands locked around Link's tail as he dragged her along the floor while he crawled away. She managed to pull herself up into a position so that she could pin him to the ground. Link stared up at her with wide eyes.

"Gotcha!" she said triumphantly. She leaned forward and was about to press her lips against his, when Link's entire body stiffened. His pupils shrunk down to tiny dots and his mouth opened in an expression of shock and terror. He suddenly arched his back and gasped, throwing Fura off.

"Link? What's wrong!" she asked in an almost scared tone. He seemed to recover slightly before standing slowly, but when he got to his feet the same thing happened and he gave a small groan before falling backwards. Fura rushed over and caught him. She cradled his shoulders in her arms and tried to get an answer from him.

"Link! What's happening? What's the matter!" she pleaded. Link drew a shuddering breath, his jaw quivering slightly.

"Mother," he choked in a hoarse whisper before seizing up and slipping into unconsciousness.


	28. Tricked

**Chapter 27 - Tricked**

__

_To the Five he must give aid  
__Lest time itself become unmade  
__The Ruler, The Stone, The Thief, The Forest Guide, The One From Deep  
__With each assisted, with him they shall keep  
__The One of Many shall hide his face  
__When the Five doth stand in place  
__Behind the shadow doth he stand  
__The power of the Dark God in his hand_

"Link, please wake up!" Fura pleaded with tears in her eyes. She slapped his cheek lightly in an attempt to get a reaction out of the boy, but to no avail.

"Saria! Anyone! Please, help me!" she cried, "Florella!"

"What is it? What's wrong?" Florella asked as she suddenly appeared in the room. She took one look at Link and her eyes widened.

"What happened to him?" she asked, crossing the room and laying a hand across his brow.

"I don't know! He just suddenly seized up and went unconscious!" she sobbed.

"Did it look like anything was wrong?"

"He cried out "mother", that's all!"

"Calm down, he's not injured in any way that I can see, as far as I can tell he's just sleeping," Florella said reassuringly. She clicked her fingers and they appeared in Link and Talen's room. Fura lay him down on his bed as Florella started translocating everyone into the room. Talen appeared sprawled on the ground with a fishing pole in one hand, Saria, with Chat and Navi, appeared in the middle of combing Zelda's hair, Impa appeared holding a book, and Ruto appeared soaking wet.

"What's going on? I was in the middle of not catching fish and…hey, what's up with Link?" Talen asked, rising to his feet.

"He passed out for some reason, and I got you all here to ask you if he was acting strangely at all over the past few days," Florella told them.

"As far as I could tell he was absolutely fine," Talen said, scratching his head.

"He seemed his usual self, just doing things that young boys do," Impa told her.

"He seemed perfectly normal to me…for Link that is," Zelda shrugged.

"Yeah, being a slug with Talen here," Ruto said. Talen looked slightly injured. Saria looked thoughtful.

"I talked with him not long ago and he seemed a bit frazzled," she told them.

"Frazzled? How do you mean?" Florella asked intently.

"Well he was a bit on edge, something to do with you and you," she said, pointing to Ruto and Fura, both of whom looked slightly guilty.

"Well that doesn't seem any different from usual, he's always highly strung around those two," Talen said, leaning his fishing pole against the wall.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Ruto asked archly.

"All I'm saying is that you two get his nerves burnt out, to put it bluntly, he's like frightened deer with two hunters trying to get him, at least with one he can outwit you, but two's a little more tricky," he explained.

"How do you know all this?" Fura asked.

"Great minds think alike," Talen grinned. Link started to stir and he groaned slightly.

"He's waking up!" Ruto said excitedly. She elbowed everyone out of the way and made her way to Link's side.

"Link, are you okay?" she asked softly. Link's eyes fluttered open and his pupils adjusted in size briefly.

"Ow," he groaned, sitting up and rubbing his head. Florella clicked her fingers and Ruto appeared at the back of the room. Florella made her way to his side.

"Link, what happened?" she asked. He looked at her strangely.

"What?" he mumbled.

"Why did you pass out? Did something happen?" she asked again.

"You know…I don't remember…Fura tackled me, and then I woke up here…did you knock me out or something?" he asked the relieved looking Gerudo.

"I'm not that rough," she said.

"Are you feeling okay?" Zelda asked him in a genuinely concerned tone.

"Aside from a throbbing headache, I feel fine," he sighed as he lay back down.

"Why don't you get some rest, tell me how you're feeling later?" she suggested.

"For once in my life, I think I agree with you tubby," he mumbled before he was snoring.

"Well I see his caustic tongue hasn't been injured," Florella said tartly.

Link recovered over a period of three days, three days too long in his books. Saria seemed to take some twisted delight in feeding him the vilest tasting concoctions available. The only food he was able to eat were vegetables that Florella seemed to be particularly evasive about their origin. Talen spent a lot of his time lying in the bunk above Link expressing his deepest sympathies, until Saria wandered in and kicked him out after explaining that he might give Link ideas about sneaking out. Florella seemed slightly peevish over the fact that Link couldn't remember anything about why he collapsed, or his visit from the Fierce Deity's Mask.

"It was probably just checking up on him or something," Ruto said after Florella voiced her annoyance over the matter.

"I bet he knows what happened and he's just trying to annoy me," Florella muttered.

"He's not lying," Zelda said calmly.

"How do you know?" Florella asked with narrowing eyes. Zelda smiled and tapped her head with her finger.

"I can feel it."

"Where is he now?" Saria asked.

"Oh he's probably doing boy things with Talen, those two are as thick as thieves," Impa told her.

"Sleeping I bet," Florella muttered.

"And why does that seem to bother you Florella? At least he's not getting into trouble," Saria said with one raised eyebrow.

"Because we're on a ship, in the middle of the ocean, with beautiful maidens; it's the most romantic situation you could get and that clod's just sitting around like a sack of potatoes!" she fumed.

"Link and romance go together like Fura and Ruto, and Talen doesn't help matters either, they've got almost identical dispositions…except Talen's quieter, and he doesn't talk back," Zelda said.

"Well we need to do something!" Fura declared. Florella's eyes narrowed thoughtfully.

"I've got a very crafty idea," she grinned, rubbing her hands together. Fura outlined her plan to the girls and clapped her hands together when she had finished.

"Navi, you know what to do."

As Florella had guessed, Link and Talen were dozing fitfully in two hammocks that they had rigged up. The weather had cleared and the sun was low over the horizon, allowing the two boys to soak up as much heat as possible before the twilight hours. The hammocks swung gently with the gradual rocking of the ship, lulling the two into fitful dozes. The remains of a small sack of pistachio nuts littered the deck underneath them. Navi flitted onto the deck and shook her head disparagingly at the scene.

"Those two are so impossible," she sighed. She landed on Link's chest and walked up to his face.

"Hey!" she shouted, tapping him on the nose. Link opened his eyes and looked at her.

"What do you want?" he mumbled, rubbing at his eyes.

"Look at the mess you've made! Clean it up," she told him. Link muttered something under his breath and rolled out of his hammock. He quickly swept the nutshells of the side of the boat and slumped back in his hammock with a heavy sigh.

"I didn't mean for you to throw them over the side!"

"Birds'll eat 'em," he mumbled.

"There aren't any birds in the ocean." Link lay in silence for a while.

"Fish'll eat 'em." Navi shook her head and sighed heavily. Link was just about to doze off when Navi poked him in the nose again.

"Is there something you're after? Because I'm pretty sure I don't have it," Link said irritably.

"Don't take that tone with me," Navi huffed, "And it's not me that needs you, it's Fura."

"What for?" Link asked suspiciously.

"She's feeling really low right now, I think she blames herself for what happened to you before."

"She looked fine to me."

"That's because you tend not to notice things with women," Navi said archly. Link grunted something in response.

"So what do you want me to do?" he asked.

"Go cheer her up!" Navi almost shouted.

"Oh…I suppose I could, where is she?"

"Up at the prow, now seems like a pretty good time," she said, looking up at the stars that had just begun to emerge in the purple and orange sky.

"What was that?" Link asked.

"Nothing…now get going!" she barked, surprising Link so that he fell out of his hammock with a surprised yelp.

"Fine, you don't have to shout," he muttered, walking off in the direction of the prow. Talen watched him go and then jumped out of his hammock.

"Where are you going?" Navi asked.

"To see if I can help, she's my friend too," he told her. Navi shook her head.

"Sorry Talen, but you'd just get in the way," she smiled.

"Get in the way?" he said in a puzzled tone. Ruto and Saria emerged from below decks and took hold of Talen's arms.

"Hey! What are you doing?" he demanded.

"Making sure things run smoothly, you see, we've got a little plan that involves Link, but you're the one that could foul up that plan so we have to get you out of the way for a while," Saria explained in a reasonable tone.

"What if I don't want to get out of the way?"

"You have no choice," Ruto said, "Come on, don't make a scene." Talen was dragged protesting below decks and locked in the hold.

"Now, on to phase two!" Ruto squealed excitedly.

"She's over there, now go cheer her up, I'm going," Navi told Link.

"Why aren't you going to help?" he asked.

"Because she likes you the most, and she could mope there for the whole voyage."

"She'd be out of my hair then, so I don't mind all that much," Link said thoughtfully.

"Yes you do, it makes you very sad! Now go!"

"I'm going! No need to bite my head off," he muttered. He walked over to Fura as Navi flitted away. Fura glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and assumed a position of melancholy.

"Are you okay Fura? What's wrong?" he asked. She suddenly let loosed with a heaving sob and flung herself at his tunic, catching the boy off guard.

"Oh Link! I'm so sorry!" she wailed loudly.

"Uh...oh…for what?" he stuttered, shifting uncomfortably as the Gerudo girl wrenched him this way and that with her display of emotion.

"For everything! I'm so useless! I should never have gone with you!" she wailed. Link winced as a fresh cascade of tears and sobbing followed.

"You're not useless," he told her.

"I am! You collapsed because of me, and I even got you killed! I'm a disgrace!"

"You're a brave person, Fura, you saved me from Glaciana remember?" he said, patting her awkwardly on the back. Fura permitted herself a sly smile that Link couldn't see.

"You mean it?" she asked, her sobbing subsiding into sniffles.

"Of course I do," Link said with genuine honesty, "Now you can cheer up and I can get back to napping." Fura ignored the last part and grabbed his tail as her tried to go, pulling him back into her arms.

"You're such a wonderful person Link, please stay with me a little longer," she begged. Link couldn't say no, so he reluctantly agreed.

"Let's go sit down," she suggested, "Over there." She pointed to two cushions positioned right at the very prow of the ship.

"What are those doing th-" Fura pushed him down firmly and sat next to him.

"Aren't the stars wonderful?" she said. Link squinted up at them.

"They're only stars-is that perfume?"

"I agree, they are beautiful, aren't they." Link sighed and shifted uncomfortably; unable to shake the feeling that Fura was up to something. The Gerudo girl held his hand and smoother her thumb against his skin lovingly.

"This is nice, it's not so bad if you don't just skedaddle as soon as I get close," she sighed happily. Link didn't reply as he was busy thinking of ways that he could do just that.

"Can I ask you a question?" she asked.

"I guess," Link said warily.

"Why is it that you hide from the affections of others? I know what you said back at Windhill, but there's something else, isn't there." Link was silent for a while, mulling over what she had said in his mind.

"Because I'm not made for it," he said finally.

"What do you mean?"

"I was created to fight, not to love, I'm a weapon whose sole purpose is to destroy Gedinia," he said flatly, his eyes had an almost self-mocking look to them. Fura looked shocked.

"So you see, love just doesn't fit into my destiny."

"Friendship is a form of love," she said after a while.

"That's different," Link said flatly.

"Is it? I don't see it that way," she told him almost bitterly.

"Can we talk about something else?" Link asked. Fura agreed grudgingly, preferring to get to the bottom of Link's refusal of affection. She chattered about various things and she seemed to take particular interest in his likes and dislikes. When it seemed that Link was losing interest, she put on her best act of crying.

"I'm unworthy!" she blubbed suddenly, surprising Link.

"Not worthy of what?"

"Of being with you! You're a brave hero, and I'm a lowly thief with the looks of a troll, stealing from others in order to live my life!" she bawled. Link half-suspected that she was putting some of it on, but he couldn't help but listen to her sobs and wails.

"Well it seems that nothing I say gets through to you, I like you a lot Fura, you're one of my few friends and you're not useless, you're not a lowly thief, and for the last time you're not ugly!" he told her.

"Your words are very kind, but I fear that-" Fura suddenly stopped dead as Link leaned over and gave her the tiniest kiss on the cheek.

"Now if that doesn't prove that you're a good person, I don't know what will, and think yourself lucky that I did that, it's a very rare occurrence that I show my friendship in that matter…in fact, you're the first," he told her. Fura sat there with a shocked expression on her face as Link got up and walked away in search of Talen, whipping his tail around as he went.

"That should keep her quiet for a while," he muttered to himself, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

Florella and the others crept up to Fura sometime after Link had left.

"Well? How did it go?" Florella asked. Fura didn't reply, she just sat there with the same shocked expression on her face.

"What's wrong with her?" Ruto asked, waving her hand in front of Fura's eyes. Florella made a strange gesture and a ball of water appeared above the Gerudo's head, dropping onto and soaking her a moment later. She seemed to snap back to reality.

"Yes!" she crowed in exaltation, "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

"What happened?" Zelda asked, eyeing her strangely.

"He kissed me, that's what happened!" she laughed, pointing to her cheek, "It was just a teeny little kiss on the cheek that he said was a sign of friendship, but I don't care, it was a kiss all the same!" She proceeded to dance around them, whooping with delight. Ruto's face darkened.

"He never kissed me before," she muttered.

"Don't worry Ruto, I'm sure you'll get your turn," Florella said gleefully.

"You're awfully excited about this, aren't you" Zelda said to the fairy.

"That's because I'm making progress!" she laughed haughtily.

"Then don't get angry when the backslide happens, and Talen will get in the way, don't forget that he could easily break out with that stone skin of his," Saria warned her.

"He won't, he couldn't stand to break anything that someone else made, it would mean too much disrespect to the person who made the door to the hold in the first place," Florella said loftily.

"I hope you know what you're doing," Zelda said.

"I can take care of Talen, besides, I have my own plans for him."

Link couldn't find Talen anywhere. It was almost like he had completely vanished from the ship and Link was beginning to get irritated.

"Where is he?" he muttered out loud. He poked around his cabin for a while in case there was any clue to his whereabouts, but he found none.

"Talen!" he shouted, "Where are you!?" but there was no reply. He rounded a corner and bumped into Telk.

"Oh, hello lad, what are you doing wandering around?" he asked.

"I'm looking for Talen, the other boy that's with us, have you seen him anywhere?" he asked. Telk rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"I saw him with two of your young lady friends a while ago, they seemed to be talking him below decks," he said. Link's eyes narrowed.

"They've locked him up somewhere!" Link exclaimed, punching his palm, "Those sneaky witches!"

"Why would they do a thing like that?" Telk asked.

"Because they're out to ruin the voyage, that's why," Link muttered, "Where would be the best place to lock someone up, besides the brig?"

"Hmm, the hold most likely, there's only one way in and it can easily be locked from the outside." Link was off like a flash.

"Strange kids," Telk murmured.

Link sped through the bowels of the ship with his tail flapping after him.

"Those sneaky little…Grrr! And I fell for it too, and I kissed Fura!" he muttered to himself, "That pesky firefly Navi was in on it too." He then went into a mental tirade about how much easier it would be to have a normal hold with a trapdoor on the main deck instead of one right at the bottom of the ship. He peeked around the next corner he came to and saw Chat fluttering over the double trapdoor that opened into the hold. He could also hear a faint banging sound coming from them. Chat was going to be a problem. The instant she saw him she'd be off like a flash and the girls would arrive and cut him off. Link formed a plan inside his head and thanked the Goddesses that he kept his bottles. When Chat's back was turned, he darted out and sped towards her, but she looked back just as he reached her.

"Ahh! What are you doing here?" she demanded.

"Breaking free of the reign of tyranny imposed upon Talen and I!" he declared triumphantly.

"No you're not because I'm getting Saria!" Chat said before spiralling up into the air. Link quickly coiled his tail and leaped high, scooping Chat into the bottle as he ascended. He landed with the bottle clasped in one hand.

"Let me out!" she demanded in a muffled voice. Link smirked.

"No, you can stay in there," he told her. He put the bottle down and went over to the trapdoor. He examined it briefly and saw that it was unlocked by means of a swinging bar parallel to the floor. Link pushed it away and hauled the heavy doors open with a grunt. The hold was very dark and it had a musty odour about it. Dust floated like thick silk curtains through the shaft of light that infringed on the gloom.

"Talen? You in there?" he called.

"Link?" came a reply from the darkness, "Am I glad to see you." Talen emerged from the shadows and climbed from the trapdoor.

"Likewise, those witches tricked me," he admitted, "But Telk said that he saw them take you down here, so here I am."

"Looks like they didn't post a very good guard," Talen observed, indicating to the bottle with Chat sealed inside.

"Nope, she should have been paying more attention," he said loud enough for Chat to hear. She muttered a few choice oaths.

"So what do we do now?" Talen asked, "They're going to be none too happy with us…and they might lock me up again."

"I've got an idea…there's hundreds of places to hide down here, right?" Link asked.

"Sure, these ships are primarily cargo and people movers, there's countless rooms and corridors stretching all through it," Talen told him.

"Then we're going to find the greatest hiding spot of all time and leave a little victory message for the witches," Link grinned. The two of them chuckled to themselves for a moment or two before setting about their task.

Saria ran through the bowels of the ship towards the hold. She hadn't seen Link for at least an hour and suspected that he may have twigged as to where Talen was located. She arrived at her destination only to find that Chat was nowhere to be seen and the trapdoor was wide open.

"Ooh! That boy!" she fumed. She heard a faint tapping sound and looked over at a stack of crates to see Chat stuck in a bottle with a note tied to it. She uncorked the bottle and picked up the note.

"What happened?" she asked the fairy.

"Link happened, that's what! He came out of nowhere and stuck me in here before taking off with Talen, they've hidden somewhere," Chat told her sulkily. Saria looked at the note, it read:

To Whom It May Concern,

I've let Talen go and we've hidden somewhere on this ship. We're not going to come out until we reach port, so just think of it as payback for locking Talen up and tricking me. You picked a pretty pathetic guard; perhaps you may want to look at hiring someone a little more qualified. Talen told me about what you were doing, so ha ha Florella! And Zelda, I wouldn't try using our life force connection or the Triforce to find us, I've blocked both of them, so a big HA HA to you too. We beat you this round Florella, so put that in your pipe and smoke it…or in Fura's case, you can put that in your bottle and drink it. We also came up with this little ditty that we thought would just really put the icing on the cake:

We've outsmarted you this time,

With wits yet to be matched.

So we made you all this rhyme,

After a plan we did hatch.

We've gone into hiding,

We won't say where we're at.

Plus I just thought I'd mention that Florella is fat.

We were a little pressed for time with the ending (which is why I didn't include a nice picture of Florella I was going to draw), but I think that overall it's really a nice piece of work. It's not that we don't like any of you; it's just that you can be a little suffocating sometimes. Have a wonderful voyage, and we'll see you when we get to port!

Link and Talen.

Florella's eyebrow twitched in anger after Saria read them the entire letter.

"He's done it to me again!" she exploded, "How does he do it! He's got an almost inhuman determination to go against me at every turn!"

"That little drinking remark didn't go down to well either," Fura said muttered.

"You think you're upset? I didn't even get to spend any time with him!" Ruto shouted.

"Let's try to look on the bright side," Zelda suggested, though she did look quite disappointed.

"Yeah, it's not all bad," Saria agreed.

"I what way?" Fura said archly.

"I'll have to think on that," Saria admitted.

"If he thinks I've given up, he can think again! I'll get him, I will! Did you hear that Link? You're mine! I'll get you one day! Mark my words! I'll be there laughing when one of these girls has you!" Florella shouted into the night sky.

Link's eyes jerked open. He felt an odd tingling on the back of his neck and rubbed it absently. He and Talen were sleeping in their new room deep in the bowels of the ship. Talen had found a door partially concealed behind a stack of crates in a storage room. It had turned out that it opened into a small run down guest room. It took them only a few hours to get it habitable enough for them to sleep in and it turned out to be quite comfy. He rolled over and concentrated on getting back to sleep, but he found that his attempts kept getting interrupted by images of all of his friends. He curled into a ball and frowned sadly.

"Without them, I am nothing," he whispered.

Link and Talen had been in hiding for almost a week, and their absence from the group was felt by most of their friends. The girls all seemed mopey, despite Impa and Saria's best efforts to cheer them up, and even Florella seemed down in the dumps. The only indication that either one of the boys were still alive was the missing food from the galley and the fact that all of their gear had been moved mysteriously out of their cabin.

"Cheer up girls, we'll see them soon," Impa told them encouragingly.

"How do you know? We've scoured the ship and we can't find them anywhere," Ruto sighed.

"All this time going to waste," Florella muttered sullenly. Saria rolled her eyes.

"Stop acting like a bunch of sad sacks! Try doing something constructive…like thinking of how angry you'll be when they finally do resurface," she suggested.

"Not even that can brighten my day," Fura sighed, "I miss Link."

"It's somehow boring without those two," Zelda sighed, "Link and Talen are two people that you can tease until you feel better."

"There emotional punching bags," Florella agreed. They all sighed collectively, but they were interrupted by a bellow from the watchman in the crow's nest.

"Ship fast approaching from the stern!" his voice thundered. The decks were instantly alive as the sailors and deckhands got into position to see the approaching ship. The girls picked their way through the crowd and made their way to Telk, who stood right at the very back of the ship.

"What kind of a ship is that?" Zelda asked when she saw what was chasing them.

The ship was large and alien looking. It was made from the bones of some huge creatures that none of them could think of and it had black, bat-like sails that billowed in the wind. A huge, grotesque skull formed the prow of the ship as it ploughed towards them. As the ship drew closer, they saw the crew. They looked like Hylian animal hybrids with a range of ferocious looking weapons.

"Get the children below decks, hurry!" Telk barked. Impa and four crewmen herded the children towards the interior of the ship, but were stopped by a group of bird-like people that suddenly landed in front of them armed with hooked pikes. Impa was about to draw her Sheikah dagger when another landed behind them and held its weapon to the back of Zelda's neck.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," it said in a voice that identified it as a male. Impa cursed under her breath and let her arms drop. They were led back to the middle of the deck in time to see the other ship draw alongside theirs to be secured with grappling hooks.

"This doesn't look good," Florella murmured.

There was a short and ugly fight as Telk's men attempted to ward off their attackers, but they were made short work of and dumped over the side. The remaining crew were disarmed and locked in the hold. The invading crew gathered around the edge of Telk's ship as their leader appeared. He was quite tall and appeared to be some kind of half-man, half-bat creature with glossy black wings the he wrapped around himself like a cloak. His ears were that of a bat and his fingers were clawed. He stepped over to Zelda and the others.

"I suppose you're wondering who I am," he said in a rasping voice.

"The thought had crossed our minds," Zelda replied, trying to keep a brave face. The leader smiled, revealing pointed fangs instead of teeth.

"I am Raliss, captain of that ship," he said as he indicated to the bone ship, "And my crew and I are loyal followers of the omnipotent Gedinia."

"I was afraid of that," Florella hissed under her breath.

"You've certainly caused a great deal of bother to our glorified mistress, hard to imagine seeing as you are simply children," he said in an unimpressed tone.

"We try to surprise," Fura sneered.

"Where are the other two? There are supposed to six of you," he said, his eyes narrowing.

"There are six of us," Florella said.

"Don't play dumb with me, you and the Sheikah are not of The Five, there are two young boys that are supposed to be with you…where are they?"

"We don't know," Florella told him, "They hid from us." Raliss raised his hand and two of his followers came forward.

"Search the ship, find them," he ordered. The two of them scurried off as Raliss turned back to his captives.

"A slight inconvenience, but not to worry, we'll soon be on our way and I can deliver you in person to the exalted Gedinia," Raliss sneered at them.

They waited a painstaking amount of time before Raliss' men returned and delivered their news that Link and Talen were nowhere to be found.

"Incompetent wretches!" he bellowed, "Get out of my sight!"

"Getting a little agitated, Raliss?" Impa said coolly.

"You could say that, but I think I've just found a way to relieve some of my tension," he purred.

"What are you planning?" Florella asked.

"I know who you are, Great Fairy of Spring, and you've probably guessed that my power is more that a match for yours."

"Attack wise, yes, but I am far stronger that you in other fields," she said loftily.

"Then you know that I could easily kill you, and I think that I'll do it too, you're not a concern of Gedinia, so I think I'll just indulge myself," he said menacingly. Raliss drew a long, black sword from beneath his wings and levelled the point at Florella.

"No! Don't!" Saria pleaded, stepping in front of her. Raliss waved his hand and Saria was pushed away by some invisible force.

"Leave both of them alone!" Fura shouted.

"Yes, let Florella be! She isn't any of the people that you want!" Ruto objected. But Raliss walked forward grimly, holding the others in place with his magic. Raliss raised his sword as Florella lifted her chin defiantly and prepared for the inevitable.


	29. Two Paths

**Chapter 28 - Two Paths**

__

_To the Five he must give aid  
__Lest time itself become unmade  
__The Ruler, The Stone, The Thief, The Forest Guide, The One From Deep  
__With each assisted, with him they shall keep  
__The One of Many shall hide his face  
__When the Five doth stand in place  
__Behind the shadow doth he stand  
__The power of the Dark God in his hand_

Raliss swung his sword at Florella in a vertical strike. The fairy closed her eyes and prepared for death, but it never came. The deck in front of her exploded as Talen burst through with his protective covering of stone. He slammed his hands together and caught the blade between them. Florella gaped at Talen with shock and something that resembled deep admiration.

"Leave her alone!" he grunted before backhanding the sword from Raliss' hands.

"Well there's one of you, where's the other?" Raliss asked calmly.

"Right here," came a voice from directly under Raliss. A huge steel-gauntleted fist burst through the deck and grabbed Raliss by the ankle. He gave a startled gasp as he was pulled through the floor. There were the sounds of struggling and fist striking flesh and Raliss was suddenly thrown back through the hole he was just pulled into. He landed in a heap, his wings splayed on either side of him. Then Link, in Goron form, climbed from beneath the deck and stood menacingly.

"You picked the wrong ladies to threaten," he growled. Raliss spat blood onto the deck and staggered to his feet.

"Insolent wretch! You dare strike me?" he roared. Link removed the mask.

"I certainly do dare," he said flatly, drawing his sword. Raliss held out his hand and his own weapon returned to him.

"Fine, then prepare to die!" he shouted. Raliss lunged at Link, but the boy sprung out of the way with his tail.

"You'll have to do better than that," Link laughed from across the deck. Raliss spread his wings and rose into the air before swooping towards him. Link again sprung out of the way, but instead of landing, he ricocheted off the mast, then the railing, then and a water barrel in a way that allowed him to disorient Raliss. The enraged beast-man swung his sword about, trying to hit the blurring boy.

"Stay still!" he ordered. Link finally bounced off the mast again and shot straight at Raliss. He turned just in time to receive a powerful kick to the side of the head courtesy of Link's boot. Raliss reeled back and spat out a dislodged tooth.

"Go Link!" Saria cheered before squealing in fright as some armed men advanced on them. But Talen was there and he proceeded to fight them with great ferocity. He delivered devastating blows with his stone covered body while Impa whipped out her dagger and dashed about slicing into the bellies of their attackers. One of the beast-men was about to lunge at Florella as the fairy concentrated on weaving some kind of spell. Talen held his hand high above him and whipped it at the attacker. From the palm of his hand shot a sharp stone projectile that whizzed through the air like an arrow loosed from a bow. It burst into the chest of the beast-man and the force of the impact sent him over the railing and into the sea. Florella smiled her thanks at him and finished the spell. A sphere of light appeared around the girls and lifted them high into the air, away from the fighting.

Link continued to clash with Raliss as Talen and Impa kept the beast-men occupied. The two of them clashed swords, inflicting cuts and other wounds on each other. Link wiped blood from his lip and whipped his tail down.

"Had enough?" he asked impudently.

"Only when you lie dead at my feet," Raliss sneered. He drew himself up and shot a sizzling ball of energy from his hand. Link barely had time to leap out of the way as it detonated where he had been standing mere moments before. Raliss spread his wings wide and surged into the air. He landed at the top of the main mast and began launching balls of energy at Link from above.

"I must say, it's much easier this way!" he laughed. Link pulled his mirror shield off his back and huddled underneath it as Raliss' attacks pounded into it. Link cursed under his breath over that fact that his shield was unable to absorb Raliss' magic and began to think of a way to get out of his difficult situation.

"Link! Do something!" Fura shouted from inside Florella's protective shield.

"It doesn't look like he can," Zelda observed. Suddenly, a stone spike tore through Raliss' wing membrane, catching his off guard.

"Now Link!" Talen barked. Link nodded and rolled to his feet.

"Navi!" he shouted. His fairy companion flew into his back and formed his wings. Link shot into the sky and headed straight for Raliss. He slammed into him and proceeded to strike at his midsection with his knees and fists. Raliss grunted in pain and pushed Link away before sending a wave of blue fire at him. Link spiralled out of the way and countered with a mid-air sword spin. The flame from Link's attack seared at Raliss, causing his to shriek in pain and surprise.

"You have more power that I thought, but you're no match for me," Raliss grated. He held his hands inches apart from each other and a swelling ball of red energy began to form. Raliss gave a grunt of effort and hurled the terrible energy at Link, who barely had time to put his shield up as the energy exploded onto the front of it. Link was sent flying into the mast and he grabbed at it desperately, pulling himself up. Raliss was already drawing in more power, so Link notched an ice arrow into his bow and fired it at Raliss' wing. The arrow froze it solid and Raliss dropped like a stone, thudding into the deck of the ship. Link leaped off the mast and brought his sword up in preparation for a devastating vertical slice. Raliss staggered to his feet and looked up as Link headed towards him.

"EEEYAA!!" Link shouted as he sliced down until he hit the deck. He landed in a kneeling position and stayed that way for a few moments as everything went silent. He looked up and was surprised to see Raliss still standing.

"You missed," Raliss sneered. He was about to reach for his sword when he stopped suddenly. Blood began to soak through his clothes and he looked at Link in astonishment. Then, as if he were a split piece of wood, he fell in two pieces before a green fire consumed his body.

"Well what do you know, I split him right down the middle," Link mused. Impa and Talen had finished off most of the beast-men and the remaining few that were left alive scrambled back to their own ship.

"Nice fight," Talen congratulated him, shedding his stone skin.

"You didn't do so bad yourself, that was quick thinking, hitting Raliss with that stone spike of yours," Link told him.

"Both of you did very well," Impa said, sheathing her dagger, "But let's dispose of the bodies of our enemies first, the girls won't want to see them."

After the cleanup, Link and Talen dashed off to the hold to release Telk and his crew. They returned to the deck to find the girls waiting for them.

"You did it!" Ruto crowed, skipping over and latching her arms around Link's neck. He smiled tiredly.

"Thanks Ruto," he said in an awkward tone.

"Are all of you okay?" Talen asked. They all gave the affirmative.

"Thanks for saving me, Talen," Florella said, "You came just in time."

"How did you know we were in danger?" Fura asked.

"It's a secret," Link smiled, tapping the side of his nose. Fura pouted.

"That's not fair," Zelda said with a slight smile.

"Well, your little trick you played on us before wasn't either, so I guess we're even," Link told her, folding his arms.

"So you're not going to hide anymore?" Saria asked hopefully.

"We'll think about it," Link said, "But right now I need to sit down." Florella smiled and made a strange gesture, in doing so she created two floating cushions that bumped Link and Talen off their feet and onto their soft surfaces.

"Woo!" Talen grunted awkwardly, not expecting it.

"I think you've both earned it," Florella told them.

"What happens to the other ship?" Link asked, craning his neck to see.

"I don't know, I expect it will be cut loose and set adrift," Fura said with a shrug.

"How many of the beast-men are left?" Link asked.

"Only a handful…and don't worry about it, you just concentrate on resting up," Zelda told him, patting him on the head.

There was a shout from the men assigned to cutting the bone ship loose. The beast-men on board it were participating in some kind of ritual that involved a great deal of chanting and hand waving. Electricity pulsed through the ship and the eyes of the giant skull glowed eerily.

"What's going on?" Ruto asked as the sea began to get rough. The sky darkened and it began to pour with rain.

"No! They can't be!" Florella cried.

"They can't be what?" Link asked, jumping to his feet. Florella looked at the bone ship that seemed to be expanding and shifting. Metal rivets, rope and bits of wood broke off from it and dropped into the sea.

"It's not really a ship! Why didn't I see it before?" Florella wailed.

"What is it?" Saria gaped, stepping back slightly.

"It's a Stote Demon! Normal magic has no effect on them, only the most powerful of spells can stop them!"

"What's a Stote Demon?" Ruto asked.

"They're a concentration of manifested evil, Gedinia must have summoned it so that it could destroy us in case Raliss failed," she told her in a terror-laden voice.

"What about physical attacks, can they stop it?" Talen asked. Florella shook her head.

"Not unless you could rip it in two, it's too big and its bony hide is too tough for swords to penetrate," Florella explained.

"What can we do then?" Fura asked.

"Nothing, I'm afraid we may just have met out match," Florella told them sadly as the horrific demon reared up to its full height and roared.

The demon was huge. It dwarfed Telk's ship and stood at least twice as tall as the highest mast. Its body was composed of muscle and sinew with its skeleton on the outside. Two blood red eyes glowed in vacant sockets. It floated just above the water by an unseen force with its three-clawed arms dangling at its sides. The sudden storm increased in intensity. Harsh winds ripped across the decks, blasting everyone with stinging spray.

"There must be some way to fight it," Link said. Florella shook her head.

"It's impossible, all we can do is run," she insisted. Telk had already raised the short sails to get away from the horrifying beast, but it simply reached out and shredded the sails before grabbing the back of the ship. Link fired an ice arrow at its snout, but it had no effect.

"Those arrows aren't strong enough, only the strongest magic can affect it," she told him. The Stote Demon reached towards them and the girls screamed, as Talen stood in front of them in a last attempt to protect them.

"Let me help you," Link heard a voice speak inside his head.

"What?" he asked.

"I can help, put on the mask," it told him. Link looked at his friends and then the demon. He steeled himself and reached inside his tunic. The Fierce Deity's Mask almost seemed to jump into his hands and he pulled it out and held it in front of his face.

"Link! What are you doing?" Florella called, "Get away from the demon!" But Link didn't. Instead he pressed his face into the mask as the others watched on. The mask attached to his face as dark tendrils of energy wreathed and snaked about his body. Link screamed and clasped his hands to the side of his head as he staggered back. The eyes of the mask glowed and incandescent white and Link was completely covered in a shadowy sphere that seemed to be drawing in an immense power. The sphere then burst to form a pillar of shrieking energy with the faint outline of a person in the centre. The energy subsided to reveal and adult version of Link dressed in a white tunic with black leggings. His hair was grey, almost white and he had ferocious looking markings on his forehead and around his glowing white eyes. He was heavily muscled and stood a great deal taller than any of the crewmen one the ship. Link held up his hands and black metallic gauntlets ringed with red formed over them. A black armoured breastplate with a crescent moon and the insignia of the Triforce of Courage embossed on it clanked into place over his torso, completing the transformation. The demon seemed to falter slightly its new enemy appeared.

"L-Link? What are you?" Zelda asked in a quavering voice. Link turned to them.

"I am the Fierce Deity, I am Oni-Link!" he told them in a metallic voice.

"Incredible," Talen breathed as Navi cowered behind his head.

"So this is what it feels like to come face to face with a God," Florella marvelled, "Your power must be immense!"

"Only half a God, for now. Spring Fairy, get them to the front of the ship, I will deal with this," he said flatly. Oni-Link drew a twin-bladed sword from off of his back and held the huge weapon in both hands as he turned to the demon. The Stote Demon opened its mouth and belched out a huge fireball that hurtled towards Oni-Link. But he held out one hand and it shattered against an invisible barrier.

"You are pure evil, and I cannot allow you to exist anymore," he said to the demon, "Prepare to feel my wrath!" Oni-Link leaped into the air and shot past the demon, cleaving one of its arms clean off its body. The demon howled in pain and frustration and turned to glare at Oni-Link, who floated some distance above the water. It swiped its remaining arm at him, but Oni-Link held out his own hand and caught the massive claw. He wrenched his arm back and hurled the demon high into the air.

"Back to the pits of Hell with you!" he bellowed. Oni-Link extended both his palm out towards the demon and his eyes blazed.

"Sacred Shadow!" he shouted. From his hands burst millions of dark spheres that surged towards the demon, leaving trails of shadowy residue in their wake. They struck the demon as it descended and encased it in a dark cage composed of the black spheres. Oni-Link flew towards it and drew his sword back.

"HEE-YAHH!" he cried, swinging the blade with terrible force. The demon and the cage were obliterated in an instant, swallowed up by a dark void that the sword ripped in reality. The Fierce Deity was triumphant.

Everyone gathered on deck as Oni-Link landed. Navi buzzed around his head excitedly.

"You did it!" she crowed.

"Unbelievable, a Stote Demon beaten without even breaking a sweat," Florella said, shaking her head in disbelief. Fura and Ruto looked a bit apprehensive.

"I liked him better when he was smaller," Ruto said.

"He was easier to hug and stuff," Fura agreed. Oni-Link smiled.

"Do not fret, I can only combined for a moment longer for my power is only able to be unsealed in the presence of great evil," Oni-Link told them.

"Wait! You're not going, are you?" Florella asked, sounding a bit disappointed.

"I must, farewell and be safe, for the storm caused by the demon has grown uncontrollably and you must vacate these waters," he said before his body was consumed by light. When the light died down, only Link with the mask in one hand was left standing. He blinked at them.

"Wow," he said.

"Get those sails up!" Telk barked, "This storm is getting out of control. Sailors rushed about madly, trying to get the ship moving. Thunder and lightning ripped at the sky as the children and Impa huddled on the deck.

"Get inside!" Impa shouted over the deafening roar of the wind and surf. They ran for the doorway that led to the interior of the ship with the girls in the lead. A massive waterspout had formed off the side of the ship and it spiralled towards them.

"Go!" Impa shouted. They dove for the doorway but not before the waterspout hit the side of the ship, ripping off a great deal of wood in the process.

"Somebody help!" Talen cried. The swirling vortex was threatening to suck him into the sky as he clung onto a battered piece of railing for dear life.

"Hold on Talen!" Link shouted, making his way to his friend. He grabbed Talen's hand just as his grip failed him. Link wrapped his tail around the railing and the two of them flapped in the wind like rag dolls.

"Link, Talen, hold on!" Florella cried, weaving a spell. But it was too late. The railing broke and the two of them were thrown into the waterspout.

"No!" Saria shouted.

"They're gone!" Fura cried.

"Come back!" Ruto begged futilely. Zelda bit her lip to hold back a sob.

"Please be all right," she whispered.

"Talen…Talen!" Florella shouted into the storm.

Two days had passed since Link and Talen were taken by the storm. Their only relief was the fact that Zelda insisted that they were alive somewhere, but the waterspout had taken them God knows where. The ship was badly damaged and only two sails remained as they limped towards Arbouren.

"We'll be there in a matter of days," Impa reassured her charge.

"That's not what I'm worried about," Zelda sighed. Impa smiled.

"You said yourself that they're alive, we'll find them."

"I hope so," Zelda sighed. She looked up towards the prow and saw Florella sitting by herself. Zelda frowned thoughtfully. The fairy had been especially down in the days since the boys had gone missing. She could see that Florella had something in her hand, but she couldn't quite make it out. Florella looked at whatever she had and touched it with her fingers before sighing and pocketing it.

"Something strange is happening with her," Zelda said to herself.

Sand. Lots of sand. Link awoke on his stomach with his mouth full of sand. He groaned and got to his knees, spitting out the sand and shaking his head to dislodge any that might be in his hair. Link looked around and took in the surroundings. He was on a beautiful white beach that was situated in a protected cove. Talen was nowhere in sight and there was no clue as to where his location might be.

"Hello!" he shouted loudly. There was no reply; only the sounds of waves gently washing against the shore paid him any heed.

"Damn," Link grunted, rising to his feet. A vast jungle bordered the beach and the sounds of animal and birdcalls came from within the thick mass of trees and vines.

"Well, there's nowhere else to go," he shrugged. He checked to see if he had lost any equipment, and seeing that he hadn't, set out into the jungle.

Link slashed at vines and plants that grew in his way. The jungle was stinking hot and he was in what could only be describes as a bad mood. Insects bit him, he was sweaty and his feet hurt from all the walking.

"I hate this!" he shouted suddenly.

"Link? Is that you?" he heard a voice from somewhere in the distance.

"Talen? Where are you!" Link shouted. There was a slight pause.

"I'm stuck," Talen said, somewhat sulkily.

"Where?"

"In a tree, just follow the sound of my voice," Talen told him. Link found his friend after a short time. He was hanging by the back of his shirt from a branch in a tall tree.

"Don't you dare laugh, I woke up here," he said in a surly tone.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Link murmured. He climbed the tree and unhooked Talen's shirt, making sure he didn't let his friend plummet to the ground in the process. They climbed back to the ground and assessed their situation. They were lost in a jungle with no idea where in the world they were and they had been separated from the others.

"Well, this is just peachy," Link muttered.

"And we can't fly out of here because you don't have Navi with you," Talen sighed.

"I'll climb to the top of a tree so I can see if there's anything we can head towards," Link said. He bounded up the nearest tree in a matter of seconds and poked his head out of the canopy. They were in a vast sea of green that stretched as far as the eye could see. Link squinted at a smudge on the horizon. He clambered back down to Talen.

"I think there's some sort of building way off in that direction," he said, pointing out into the jungle, "There's nothing else I can see, so we may as well head for it." Talen agreed and the two of them set out, slapping at mosquitoes and other insects all the way.

The girls reached port a few days later. They were tired and salty from their voyage and wanted nothing more that to soak in a nice warm bath. They had docked in a small coastal village called Ido that bordered the Great Forest. The village buildings were made of stone, and many of the houses had gardens on their roofs. The people were friendly and very hospitable, and the climate was warm and almost tropical. They were shown to a small inn where they were given rooms and facilities to bathe in.

"I hope he's alright," Ruto worried, "He's probably cold and hungry."

"Actually he's hot and he's just eaten," Zelda said calmly from across the rooftop garden of the inn. Ruto looked at her and then sighed mournfully.

"Well at least he's taking care of himself," Fura said, folding her arms.

"Talen better be looking after himself too," Florella mumbled, chewing her fingernail.

"How come?" Saria asked. Florella continued to chew her fingernail.

"Because he's got something of mine," she said shortly.

"Why would Talen have anything of yours?"

"He doesn't know that he's got it, it happened quite by accident," she told them.

"Listen to all of you, cheer up, they're both alive and well, we will find them so stop worrying!" Impa exclaimed. There was silence for a few moments.

"I bet he's not even bothering to brush his hair." Mumered Saria

The girls continued on to Arbouren the following day. They entered the Great Forest and made their way along a twisting, travel-worn path.

"This is more like a jungle than a forest," Saria noted, plucking at a fern as she walked past.

"Aren't they the same thing?" Fura asked.

"There are subtle differences," Saria said loftily. Fura rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"There certainly are lots of animals out there," Zelda said, listening to the sounds coming from out in the jungle.

"It's a very big jungle, it covers almost two-thirds of this entire continent," Impa told her.

"And how big is the continent?"

"Very." They continued to talk about various things, although the conversation usually led back to Link and Talen.

"If only we knew where they were!" Florella exclaimed.

Unbeknownst to both groups, they were both in the very same forest, yet miles apart. Link and Talen walked into a clearing to find the building that Link had spotted some days earlier. It was an enormous temple that towered into the sky. It had a huge set of double doors built into it with statues carved on either side of it. There didn't seem to be anyone around, but the ground showed that people had been there recently. They both went to the doors and pushed them open slowly. They creaked open and their polished bronze surfaces flashed in the sunlight. Their eyes adjusted to the gloom inside and they stepped in. The floor was sandy and it was easy to see where the footprints led. They followed them down the twisting halls and corridors of the temple, occasionally coming to a large room that required them to find a way to open a door to continue following the footprints.

"How big is this place?" Talen wondered out loud.

"Who knows? I just want to know if there's any people around here," Link said. They came to another set of double doors at the end of a long, straight hallway. They pushed it open and found themselves in an enormous vaulted room. The footprints led to the centre of the room and stopped suddenly.

"They just stop," Talen said, sounding disappointed. Link tapped him on the shoulder and pointed up. Talen craned his neck to see what he was pointing at. There was a large rectangular cage suspended by a length of thick chain from the ceiling.

"They probably lowered that and either got in themselves, or put something in there and left again," Link said.

"H-hello?" a feminine voice came from the cage. Link and Talen gave startled glances to each other.

"Is there someone there?" the voice said.

"Yes, who are you?" Link called up.

"My name is Yula…are you here to take me to the ceremony?" she asked fearfully.

"I don't know about any ceremony, we're lost and we found this temple," Link told her.

"Then you must help me! They'll be back soon, please, help me!" she said desperately.

"Just hang on, we'll try to get you down."

"There's a mechanism to lower that cage in the room somewhere," Yula told them. The two boys looked around. The room had two floors to it; the top floor was a slightly raised section of the floor that had a small walkway jutting out from it. The top floor had a closed door that led to a different part of the temple. Link climbed up to the top floor and poked around. He found a broken lever jutting out of the wall, and after getting a firm grip on it, he pulled it down. There was a great creaking groan from somewhere in the walls and the cage started to lower slowly. It reached the end of the walkway with a clang and swung slightly. Link, followed by Talen, went to the door of the cage and met Yula. She wore a knee length dress with a short cloak drawn about her shoulders. Her skin was very pale, almost white, and her eyes were a grey colour. Her hair was light brown and cut quite short.

"Talen, could you get the lock?" Link asked. Talen reached out and took the large padlock on the door in his hand. His stone skin formed around his hand and he twisted it suddenly, breaking the lock. The door swung open and Yula stepped out.

"I don't know who you are, but thank you…what are your names?" she asked softly.

"My name is Link, and this is Talen, we were separated from our friends during a storm and woke up near the coast…where exactly are we?" Link asked.

"A very bad place, I was locked in that cage until the time when the others were ready to take me to the ceremony," she said.

"What's this ceremony?" Talen asked. Yula shuddered.

"I was to be sacrificed by my people…because I am different from them, I look different and am considered to be a demon in their eyes," she said sadly.

"Your own people? That horrible!" Talen gasped.

"It's a common practice amongst my people," she said, "Every now and then a child like myself is born. Usually they are killed right away, but my mother hid me until yesterday, when the others found out."

"What are you going to do now?" Talen asked.

"I don't know, they'll kill me if I go back to my village, and I can't stay here because they'll come sooner or later."

"You'll come with us," Link told her, "We're heading to Arbouren, wherever it is, and you can come with us."

"Do you really mean it?" Yula asked hopefully.

"Of course, now let's get out of here before-" Link was cut off by an angry shout.

"They're here!" Yula cried, "Don't let them take me!" A group of men came running into the room. They wore light armour and carried swords and spears. They were visibly different from Yula in terms of their appearance. They had dark brown skin and orange hair and their arms seemed longer than usual, whereas Yula seemed to be of normal proportions.

"Talen, get Yula out of here, go through the other door and find a way out!" he told him. Talen nodded and led Yula away, smashing a stone fist into the door and breaking it open. Link pulled out a bomb, ignited it and hurled it at the approaching men. It detonated in a thunderous blast, scattering them like toothpicks. Link turned and bolted for the door Talen and Yula had just escaped through. They had entered a long and narrow corridor that went straight ahead, then veered off to the left suddenly. Link caught up with Talen and Yula just as shouts from behind them indicated that the men had entered the corridor. Link didn't dare throw another bomb in case the blast collapsed the tunnel. They rounded the corner and came to a large room that was bare except for a big stone statue in the middle of it. There also seemed to be no other way out.

"No! We're trapped!" Yula cried in despair.

"And they're going to get here any second," Link muttered darkly. Talen was busy examining the statue in the centre of the room.

"Talen, what are you doing?" Link asked.

"I think we may have a way out," Talen said. He climbed up to the head of the statue and held his hands firmly against the back of it. There was a vast rumbling sound as the statue cracked away from its base. It stood ponderously just as the men after Yula entered. They stopped and stared with terror filled eyes. The statue reached out two massive hands and scooped up Link and Yula before depositing them on its shoulders.

"Hold on," Talen told them. He concentrated and the statue stamped one massive foot down in front of the men, knocking them to the ground. Talen then turned it around and drove its fist into the wall, smashing a huge hole in it. The kept moving, breaking down walls as they got to them until one of them gave way to bright sunlight. Once they were outside, Talen covered up the exit with rubble to prevent anyone from following.

"Well, that's a new one," Link said mildly, referring to Talen's controlling of the statue.

"To tell you the truth, I didn't actually know if it would work or not," he said with a lopsided grin.

"Are you alright, Yula?" Link asked.

"Who are the two of you?" she asked, a slight note of fear evident in her voice, "A-are you demons?"

"Far from it, we're trying to help everyone…in a way," Talen said.

"You," she said, pointing at Link, "You have a tail."

"What? Oh, yeah, that…it happened by accident, but believe me, I'm no demon," Link said, waving his hands in front of him. Yula didn't look too sure.

"Well let's get out of here before they decide to alert anyone else," Talen said, striding that statue into the dense jungle.

They abandoned the statue some way into the forest, as the trail it left behind it would have made it easy to follow. It was getting dark and the three children were tired and hungry. They found a place to camp for the night on the bank of a small river.

"We'll camp here, Yula, you get some sleep and Talen and I will take turns keeping watch," Link told her, "I'll take first watch." Yula nodded tiredly and curled up at the base of a huge tree, Talen did similarly a short distance from her. Link sat on an old gnarled root that twisted out, over and into the water and put his ocarina to his lips. From it came Zelda's lullaby, and the soothing melody floated out over the jungle, lulling Yula and Talen into a fitful slumber.


	30. Reunion

**Chapter 29 - Reunion**

_To the Five he must give aid  
__Lest time itself become unmade  
__The Ruler, The Stone, The Thief, The Forest Guide, The One From Deep  
__With each assisted, with him they shall keep~  
__The One of Many shall hide his face  
__When the Five doth stand in place  
__Behind the shadow doth he stand  
__The power of the Dark God in his hand_

"OW! Get off me you revolting animal!" Link's sudden shout woke Yula and startled Talen as he stood watch in the early hours of the morning.  
"What's wrong?" Talen asked his friend.  
"This!" Link said, bounding off the tree where he had slept for the night. A sizeable fish was clamped onto the tip of Link's tail, wiggling furiously.  
"How did that happen?" Talen asked mildly.  
"It must have been dangling in the water," Link said as he tried to pull the fish of his throbbing tail.  
"Let me get that," Yula said in her light voice. She reached out and grasped Link's tail in one hand and poked her other hand into the fish's gills, causing it to promptly let go. Link breathed a sigh of relief as the fish flopped around on the ground.  
"You've just caught us breakfast, well done," Talen smiled, picking the fish up by its tail. Link muttered something under his breath, and then he sighed.  
"I'm starting to actually miss Florella, she was someone I could always rely on to make fun of," he said, "I guess we'll just have to wait until we reach Arbouren."  
"Excuse me, but who is Florella?" Yula asked.  
"She's a good friend of ours, she and Link frequently get into arguments, but it's just their way of showing that they like each other," Talen told her as he gathered fruit to go with their fish.  
"I see, she sounds like a strange person," Yula said in a slightly puzzled tone.  
"All of them are strange, she's just one of the extremes," Link snickered to himself.  
"You have other friends?" she asked. Link surmised that Yula probably didn't have much in the field of companion due to her appearance amongst her people.  
"There are seven others with Talen and I. There's Zelda, Ruto, Impa, Fura, Saria, Navi and Chat. Navi and Chat are fairies that belong to Saria and myself, Zelda is one of my closest friends, Impa is her guardian, Saria is my oldest friend, Ruto is…uh, well…"  
"Ruto is Link's self-appointed fiancée and Fura is a girl with her sights set on Link," Talen said with amusement clearly evident in his voice.  
"I see, and you have chosen one of them?" Yula said.  
"No," Link said in a shocked tone.  
"Strange, amongst my people, a lady can kill a man should he refuse her," she said calmly. Link paled slightly.  
"They both seem very lenient on you," she continued.  
"In a way," Talen chuckled.  
"Be quiet and make food," Link snapped. Yula laughed and sat down.  
"You have very colourful friends, please, tell me more about them," Yula asked. Link sat down opposite her and scratched his chin.  
"Where to begin…"

Zelda blinked and narrowed her eyes thoughtfully.  
"What is it?" Florella asked eagerly, "You can sense something, can't you?"  
"I caught a glimpse of them," Zelda said, "They've helped someone…someone who was in a lot of trouble."  
"Did you see where they were?" Florella almost begged.  
"Not exactly, but I think they're in a jungle, possibly the same one we're in," Zelda replied.  
"Then they're close?" Fura asked, her eyes brightening.  
"No, if they were I'd be able to communicate with Link, they're a long way away," she said sombrely.  
"Oh," Fura's face fell.  
"But they're fine, and they're looking for us."  
"Well I hope we find each other soon…I miss him," Ruto said.  
"Me too, I haven't combed his hair in a while, and I bet he's getting it all dirty and messy," Saria grumbled.  
"I think you should all stop moping," Impa said, "We're almost at Arbouren and we should put on some happy faces for the Regent and his wife."  
"Who?" Fura asked.  
"The Regent is the man in charge of Arbouren along with his wife. They co-rule, meaning that they both have to agree on every decision concerning the city," Impa explained.  
"So they're not royalty?"  
"Not quite, the other monarchs that we met ruled over regions of Hyrule, Gargun ruled the mountains, Morgan ruled the floating mass of Windhill, but the Regent and his wife govern only a city."  
"I see," Fura said.  
"Do you know what they're like?" Saria asked.  
"The Regent is a bit of a recluse sometimes when he has a lot of work to do, and his wife can be a little mothering, but they are very friendly and hospitable."  
"Well I don't mind a bit of mothering, I can't stand all this walking," Ruto groaned.

"I wonder which direction we should go in?" Talen mused after they had finished breakfast.  
"I wish we had some hint of where Arbouren is," Link sighed.  
"Maybe you do, this stream is bound to join the main river that flows through the centre of the forest, this Arbouren place would have to get water from somewhere, and if we get to the main river we can follow it and see if we can find the city…if not there's bound to be smaller villages that know if its whereabouts," Yula told them. Talen and Link looked at each other and then at Yula.  
"Wow, I'm glad we found you," Link said in a relieved tone. Yula smiled.  
"Let's get going then," Talen said, "We've got a lot of ground to cover."  
The jungle quickly turned hot and steamy as the sun rose in the sky, and Link and Talen were soon dragging themselves along. Yula seemed quite unaffected by the heat and walked along with delicate steps.  
"Could it get any hotter?" Link groaned.  
"With our luck, I'd say yes," Talen mumbled.  
"Talen, I would have expected you to fare quite well in this heat," Yula said with mild surprise.  
"Rockvale isn't as hot as this…and there's too much water in the air, I can hardly breathe!"  
"I need a rest," Link groaned and dropped onto his backside.  
"Me too, my feet have blisters on them the size of watermelons," Talen agreed. The young blacksmith looked at the water.  
"Hey Link, would you say the stream has gotten big enough to, say, raft down?" he asked.  
"I do believe you're right," Link grinned. The two of them chuckled to themselves.  
"What are you doing?" Yula asked as Link drew his sword and began to hack sizeable branches off trees.  
"We're taking the less tiring way," he said, shearing off another branch.  
"We're going to raft down the river? I see…I've never actually been on a raft before," Yula admitted.  
"There's nothing to it. All you have to do is sit, and we'll make sure it doesn't get up-ended," Talen assured her.  
The two boys worked as Yula watched with a fascinated look on her face. After a few hours had passed a presentable raft was sitting on the grassy bank.  
"It'll suffice," Talen said after giving the raft a quick once-over.  
"You set your expectations too high," Link told him.  
"When you're in my trade it's necessary."  
"After travelling with the girls my expectations have lowered somewhat," Link shrugged. The raft was pushed into the water and held in place so that Yula could climb aboard. Talen climbed on after her as Link pushed the raft away from the bank and hopped on himself. They used two stout poles to manoeuvre themselves around obstacles that threatened to bar their passage.  
"Well this sure beats walking," Link smiled happily.  
"You said it."  
"I must say that this is quite pleasant. You two have been most kind to me…I owe you everything," Yula told them in her light and musical voice.  
"You've helped us too and we're going to take you to our friends so we can find somewhere for you to live. You can't go back to your old home, so let us find you a new one. Then you can thank us," Link said over his shoulder. For the first time in her life, Yula felt completely safe.

"Incredible!" Zelda breathed as Arbouren came into view. The city was a complex network of walkways and buildings situated at dizzying heights in trees so vast; the tops were lost in a mist that hung above the jungle. The trees themselves were thicker than most buildings any of them had come across. It would take them a good couple of minutes to walk entirely around the base of just one of them. A wide river snaked through the middle of the trees and they could see waterwheels and other devices turning slowly in the current.  
"You wouldn't wanna start a fire here," Fura whistled.  
"That would be impossible. There's magic at work in here that prevents fire," Impa told her.  
"How do we get up?" Ruto asked.  
"I don't see any ladders or anything," Saria mused. Impa walked up to the base of one of the trees and knocked three times. There was a creaking sound and a section of the trunk swung open to reveal an entrance. Two people emerged armed with bows. One was male and the other female. They wore no footwear of any kind but wore short brown belted tunics with knee-high green pants. Their hair was cut short and had a faint greenish tinge to it, but not nearly to the extent of Saria's.  
"Greetings! I am Impa of Hyrule!" the Sheikah woman intoned formally, showing the crest of the royal family.  
"With me are Princess Zelda and her companions. We have come far and wish to be allowed to rest in your city." Their bows were slung over shoulders as the two people that greeted them bowed.  
"We are honoured by the presence of such esteemed visitors. I am Faal, and this is Ahla, welcome to Arbouren," Faal greeted them. The weary travellers were led into the doorway and into the city.  
A waterwheel powered lift took them up the inside of the tree that they had discovered to be completely hollow. Zelda marvelled at the construction of the city. She had half expected it to be a ramshackle gathering of tree houses, but instead she was greeted with wide streets made with wood instead of cobblestones, and houses constructed with every bit of care as castles. She glanced over at Florella who was examining the same object she had seen her with on the ship. Zelda couldn't quite see it, but there was a faint glimmer of gold. Florella smiled to herself and closed her hand around it, making it disappear.  
"What have you got there?" Zelda asked her.  
"The other half of what Talen has…in a way," Florella said mysteriously. Zelda mulled it over in her mind. Florella was hiding something, but Zelda was certain that it would be revealed fairly soon. The Regent and his wife met them in their manor in the middle of the city. It was a fairly large building built with several levels encircling the trunk of one of the massive trees.  
"Welcome! I am Regent Tannis and this is my wife Elousin. We are pleased to meet all of you and it's good to see you again Impa," Tannis smiled.  
"Please, come inside and freshen up," Elousin invited.  
"Excuse me, um, your grace." Tannis turned to Saria and smiled.  
"Yes little lady?"  
"Two of our friends are lost in the jungle somewhere. We were separated in a storm on our way here…do you have a map of the jungle that we could use to help find them?" she asked.  
"I've got a better idea. I'll send out a group of my best trackers to find them…can you describe them?"  
"Two boys; one wears a green tunic and the other wears shorts and a long-sleeved grey shirt with red markings on it."  
"Consider them found." The Regent whistled sharply and a group of monkeys came bounding out of the trees. The Regent made a few gestures with his hands and the monkeys scampered off.  
"What were they?" Fura asked.  
"Monkeys; my trackers. Noting can traverse the Great Forest better than they can," he said proudly.  
"Well I hope they find them soon, who knows what horrible beasts are out there?" Ruto sighed.

"Stupid bugs!" Link exclaimed as he swatted madly at the mosquitoes that tried to reach his skin. He hit one with the back of his hand and it dropped into the water whereupon a fish gobbled it up.  
"Take that you little blood sucker," he muttered.  
"They're not that bad," Talen observed.  
"That's because they aren't biting you. They're all swarming around me!"  
"I guess you're just lucky," Talen smiled.  
"We are approaching some fishermen," Yula said softly. Link and Talen looked over sharply and saw two old men lounging in chairs on the bank of the river.  
"Hello!" Link shouted. One of the men looked over at him.  
"Do you know where Arbouren is?" Link asked. The old man pointed down the river without saying a word. Link waved his thanks.  
"Well all we have to do is continue going with the current, this is better than walking!" Link exclaimed happily.  
They floated along for the rest of the day and overnight. They ate fruit that Link got by leaping onto the shore with his tail. When the raft rounded a bend in the river; Link was able to hop back on with his bounty. As dawn broke they found a monkey sitting on the edge of the raft.  
"What the – what are you doing on here?" Link said.  
"It must have jumped on during the night, I wonder what it wants?" Yula mused. The monkey chattered something and snatched Link's cap off him before leaping up onto an overhanging branch.  
"Hey! Give that back!" Link demanded.  
"Wow. A thieving monkey," Talen smiled. Yula chuckled to herself.  
"It's not funny! That's my favourite cap!"  
"It's your only cap," Talen said flatly.  
"Well it looks as if you are going to need a new one; the monkey is gone now," Yula told him. Link drooped his head and massaged his temples.  
"I should have shot it," Link muttered.

The girls were given new clothes to wear in order to cope with the hot weather. Saria, however, decided to keep wearing her usual attire as it was cool enough for her liking. Fura had rearranged her hair with Florella and Saria's help. It was now drawn into two ponytails that flared out from either side of the back of her head. She had also gotten rid of her fringe but still retained the three thick gold bands that adorned her wrists and neck. Her outfit was a two-piece affair that left her midriff bare. Zelda's was an outfit that made her resemble a young milkmaid with a short skirt and a short-sleeved shirt. Florella wore something similar to Zelda's, but the shirt was shorter and it left just a hint of stomach visible. Ruto, as usual, wore nothing. They were relaxing next to a swimming pool that had water from the river.  
"It just isn't the same without Link around. He'd be making snide comments…or shoving someone into the pool," Saria sighed.  
"What did I tell you?" Impa murmured. She still wore her traditional Sheikah uniform.  
"I know; no frowns," Saria sighed. The door from the manor opened and Elousin stepped out. She was holding something familiar.  
"Excuse me girls, but one of my husband's trackers brought this back earlier…does it mean anything to you?" she asked. They looked over to see her holding a floppy pointed cap. Fura's eyes lit up.  
"I'll say it does!" she exclaimed as she bounded over. She held the cap in two hands and buried her face in it.  
"It's Link's! That means they can't be too far away!" Ruto squealed. A broad smile appeared on Florella's face.  
"This is wonderful news, we have to go to where it was found!" Zelda declared. Elousin held up her hand.  
"No need for you to worry about that, the tracker can lead some soldiers there and they can collect your friends."  
"Give it to me!" Ruto's shout sounded. She was trying to get Link's cap that Fura had placed on her head.  
"It's mine until Link comes back," Fura sneered, dancing around the outside of the pool. Saria sighed.  
"Could you at least take one of them with you?"

"Oh my giddy aunt! Look at the size of those!" Talen exclaimed. They had drifted into what seemed like an endless grove of gigantic trees. The three children looked around in wonder at the towering plants that dwarfed even the tallest of buildings.  
"Arbouren must be close. These are the big trees Impa told us about," Link told them.  
"I've heard about such a place…but I never expected it to be so amazing," Yula breathed. They were suddenly startled by a shout from the shore. Four people wearing something that resembled Kokiri clothing were waving to them from the bank.  
"I wonder what they want?" Talen pondered.  
"They're probably wondering what we're doing just floating out here a – hey! It's that monkey!" Link exclaimed stabbing his finger towards the animal that sat on the shoulder of one of the people. Link began to madly pole to shore.  
"I'll get that little rat monkey! It better have my cap," he growled. They reached the shore but stood cautiously.  
"Are you Link and Talen?" one of the strangers asked. Link looked at Talen then back at the people.  
"Yes…why?" he asked.  
"It's good to finally find you. We were sent by the Regent of Arbouren, your friends are waiting for you."

"I wonder when they'll find them? It's been all day and we've heard no word," Fura muttered.  
"I'm sure they'll be here today if not early tomorrow. Just be patient," Impa said calmly.  
"I can't stay calm! I miss him so badly!" Fura almost wailed.  
"You miss him? He's my fiancée!" Ruto muttered. There was a click from behind them and the door swung open.  
"You haven't seen my cap have you? That thieving monkey that was with you took it." The girls' ears twitched and they spun around. Standing in the doorway was Link and Talen with some pale looking girl and a soldier.  
"I think your friends have it. I'll go and report to the Regent while you get back to your friends." The soldier left.  
"Link! You're safe!" Fura and Ruto cried in unison, flying towards him with arms outstretched.  
"Huh? Yes, but don't-" Link was cut off as the two of them slammed into him and knocked him to the ground. They showered his unprotected face with kisses and nuzzles.  
"I was so worried! I thought you would have drowned after you were thrown into the sky by that waterspout!" Fura almost sobbed as she squashed her cheek against his.  
"You're not allowed to do anything like that again!" Ruto declared, poking him in the chest with her finger.  
"But it wasn't my fault…is that my cap? And what happened to you hair?" he asked Fura out of the side of his mouth that wasn't covered by the red mass. She let go and stood up, as did Ruto.  
"Do you like it?" she asked girlishly. Link winced.  
"It's…different." Fura rolled her eyes. Talen laughed.  
"What a compliment," he chuckled. Talen felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned around to find Florella looking him in the face. He blinked.  
"Um…hello?" he said. Florella smiled and patted his cheek.  
"I've got something for you, but I'll give it to you later," she told him. Once Link and Talen had spoken to everyone, Ruto looked over at Yula who stood quietly in the doorway.  
"Link, who is that?" she asked.  
"Hmm? Oh! Everyone, this is Yula." Yula inclined her head.  
"Pleased to meet all of you," she said in her light voice.  
"We found her locked inside a temple in the middle of the jungle; so we got her out and took her with us," Talen explained. He shifted uncomfortably and looked around suspiciously.  
"Something wrong?" Link asked him.  
"I don't know…it feels like someone's pouring honey inside my head." Florella smiled to herself.  
"Well it's nice to meet you Yula, are you on your way home?" Zelda asked.  
"See, there's the problem…Yula doesn't have a home anymore. Her people were the ones who locked her up because they thought she was a demon," Link told them.  
"Oh, I'm sorry Yula. I didn't know…"  
"It is of no moment. I am just thankful that Link and Talen came along when they did."  
"Now…onto pressing matters; Link and Talen, you need baths," Saria said crisply.  
"What?" Link asked.  
"You're all dirty. I'll get someone to show you where to go bathe," she told the two boys. Link sighed.  
"None of that. You two should be jovial because you've just been reunited with your beautiful lady friends," she said with a faint hint of a smile. Link clicked his heels together and saluted smartly. Saria smiled and hugged him.  
"It's good to have you back," she sniffled.

Link and Talen both refused to wear anything other than their usual clothes, much to Saria's chagrin.  
"But they'd look good on you!"  
"They don't look comfortable…and we like what we're wearing just fine. Besides, I don't see you wearing anything like the others are," Link told her, ending the discussion. It was early night, and they were all seated in an outside dining area because it was so hot. A thick roof of interwoven branches and leaves grew overhead in case of any tropical downpours. They sat with Tannis and Elousin and talked about their journey. The two adults listened with fascination at their exploits and clapped in admiration when told of some of the battles fought. Their food was finally placed in front of them. Link and Talen looked at theirs strangely.  
"Hmm, not a single skerrick of cooked stuff anywhere," Talen mused.  
"That's because fire doesn't burn in this forest. Everything we eat is grown in orchards and gardens," Elousin told them. Link picked up a mushroom and bit half of it off.  
"Wheat, grass and twigs for the whole time we're here," he sighed. Saria kicked him solidly under the table. He grimaced as Saria glared at him and then smiled sweetly. The main course was eaten slowly to allow dessert to be prepared. Link's mouth was practically watering as bowls of strawberries, peaches, mangos and sauces were placed in front of them.  
"Don't you love strawberries?" Fura asked Link in a low tone.  
"They're pretty nice," he said, completely missing the tone of her voice. Fura smiled devilishly and bit a strawberry in half before popping it into Link's mouth when he unconsciously opened it. She licked her lips and winked as he clamped his mouth shut with the strawberry still on his tongue.  
"Go ahead and swallow it; it won't do you any harm and it would be rude to spit it out," Florella told him. Link reluctantly downed the piece of fruit and blushed furiously.  
"It's like indirectly kissing," Fura chuckled, pouting her lips at him.  
"Please don't do that Fura, not in front of other people!" he pleaded.  
"Would you like me to do something different then?" she asked innocently.  
"You could make like Florella's pants and split," Link suggested without a hint of a smile. There was the sound of foot striking shin from under the table and Link gritted his teeth as Florella cleared her throat lightly.  
"It was worth it," Link groaned. Yula was smiling broadly.  
"They are just as you described them…although Miss Florella isn't, how you said it, "Like an irate hippo with a voice like a cat in a fruit press"…in fact I find her to be quite the opposite," the pale girl said.  
"Heh heh, that was about right, wasn't it Talen?" Link chuckled, swinging his legs out from under the table. Florella switched her attention over to Talen.  
"If you answer that I will personally make you regret it for the rest of your life," she told him ominously. Talen paled slightly.  
"The joyous reunion," Impa smiled. Zelda frowned and flicked Link's ear.  
"Don't be so mean," she chided him.  
"Me?" he asked innocently.  
"Your comeuppance will come," Saria murmured in his ear.  
"Sorry Florella," he said meekly. The fairy smiled sweetly.  
"By the way Talen, I have to thank you for saving me on the ship the other day," Florella told the quiet boy.  
"Pardon? Oh…don't mention it," he said awkwardly.  
"But I had to, and I have a very special reward for you that you'll appreciate very much," she smiled. Talen somehow felt very unnerved by that smile.

They all lounged around the pool after dinner had settled down. The night was very warm and the air seemed sticky. Link, Talen and Ruto swam around in the deep end of the pool while everyone else bar Impa sat in the shallow end.  
"I'm so glad this pool is here or I don't know what I'd do," Link sighed as he floated around on his back. Ruto popped up near his head and clasped it between her hands.

"It's nice swimming with you, I haven't done this for such a long time," she giggled. Link's arms started to flail around.  
"Ruto! You'd pulling me under…hey!" he shouted as she dove down with Link in tow. Fura frowned angrily. There was a flash of light under the water and Link in Zora form bobbed to the surface.  
"Don't do that," he told Ruto as she surfaced next to him.  
"But you need to get used to water, you'll be living with me when we get married," she told him.  
"Ah…ugh," he groaned, pulling off the Zora mask and revering to his original body.  
"That always unnerves me," Saria said with a slight shiver.  
"He can change his form?" Yula asked incredulously.  
"He can do many things that any normal person can't," Florella told her, "Including stealing women's hearts with his chivalrous heroics." An irritated "shut up" echoed across the pool.  
"I feel for you, friend, but I wish you many happy years in your marriage," Talen snickered.  
"It's so nice of you to say so, Talen," Link muttered. Florella clicked her fingers.  
"That reminds me…Talen!" she called. Talen looked over with a questioning expression.  
"Catch!" she called as she threw something to him. It sparkled gold as it sailed through the air towards the boy. Talen caught it and suddenly cried out in alarm.  
"Hey! What is this? It's stuck on my finger!"  
"That's so you don't lose it," Florella told him.  
"What is it?" Zelda asked, "Is it that thing you had on the ship and in the tree?"  
"Indeed it is," Florella declared proudly.  
"What's the witch done this time?" Link asked.  
"She's stuck a ring on my finger!" Talen said, trying to pull it off.  
"There's no use trying that, Talen. It's not going to come off…ever."  
"What?" he asked.  
"You see, I've got some long-term plans that involve you to a large extent, and that ring is my way of making sure you don't get into any trouble." By this time everyone was listening intently.  
"Why me?" he asked suspiciously.  
"Because you're a sensible and practical boy, you're kind and you saved my life on the ship. You'll be deliriously happy one day," she told him.  
"You still haven't told me what you're on about," he said in a slightly fearful tone.  
"Silly me," she laughed, "We'll be getting married you silly goose." There was complete silence except the lapping of the water against the edge of the pool. Talen stared at her with the first faint hints of terror trickling onto his face.  
"W-we'll what!?" Talen stuttered.  
"Married," Florella said again, "You see Zelda, the thing of mine that Talen had was my heart."  
"How beautiful!" Saria squealed.  
"How cloying," Link muttered.  
"Take it off! Take it off!" Talen gasped, tugging at the ring. His expression was one of sheer panic.  
"Don't worry Talen. I'm not going to do anything about it for at least twelve years…or eight," Florella said, looking at her nails, "There's no use in wasting time is there?"  
"You're not supposed to warn them, Florella. It gives them time to get away," Impa said.  
"Hey Link, both you and Talen are engaged now!" Navi laughed.  
"Hush Navi. Can't you see that this is a delicate situation? Talen's just had his insides taken out, tied in a knot and stuffed back in?" Link told her.  
"What if I don't want to get married?" his tone was anguished.  
"You don't have much of a choice. Sooner or later you will marry me," Florella told him.  
"I'll run away," he said defiantly.  
"I'll know where to find you. That ring will act like a magnet to me."  
"You're a hard woman, Florella," Talen frowned.  
"But I'm very soft in some places…you'll see that when we're happily wed," she smiled impishly at him. Talen's face went bright red and he backed away slightly.  
"Wow. Like a slap in the face!" Link exclaimed.  
"Hey Florella…you got any more of those rings?" Fura asked. Link's eyes widened and he backed away similarly.  
"You're too easy to tease," the Gerudo laughed.  
"I think I'll go to bed now," Talen mumbled, his face deathly pale.  
"Sleep well Talen," Florella chuckled as he scurried away from the girl who had, rather effectively, cut his legs out from under him.

Link trundled off to bed not long after Talen left. Fura had jumped in the pool shortly after and he thought it might be a good time to make a hasty retreat by the way she kept looking at him in the way a wolf looks at a deer. He felt infinitely sorry for his quiet friend; the shock of something like that was a thing he knew all too well. It wasn't until Link had aged seven years that he finally realised why Ruto had given him the Zora Sapphire and he had mentally kicked himself over and over for not picking up on the dangerous tone in her voice when she gave it to him as a child. He sighed as he went into his room. It was a nice sort of room; made from what looked like bamboo with a woven roof and varnished floorboards. He'd find some way of getting out his engagement, he defeated Ganondorf after all…but Talen had a bigger problem. Though Florella looked slightly younger than them, she was much older and wiser than she appeared. Getting away from Florella would require a great deal of skill. Link wandered over to his window and opened it to let a breeze into the room. With a flying leap Link landed on his bed and rolled onto his back. It would Take Talen some time to adjust to having a ball and chain around his leg, but he'd feel better in the morning.  
Link stirred in his sleep and blinked his eyes open. Something was different. The window looked like it was open slightly more that how he had left it. He walked over to it and shut it completely, yawning loudly as he did so. He staggered back to his bed and lay down. He shifted suddenly; his bed seemed more uncomfortable than when he'd left it to go to the window. He gulped nervously and rolled onto his stomach. With a trembling hand he pulled back the blanket to reveal a mass of red and two golden eyes looking at him.  
"What the-"  
"Why hello Link! Fancy seeing you here," Fura chirped. She clamped both hands on either side of his face and kissed him soundly and loudly. She let him go and he rolled backwards and onto the floor. He lay there for a few seconds with his eyes wide and his chest heaving. Fura's head appeared over the foot of the bed.  
"What's the matter? I just wanted to check up on you; I worried about you, you see," she grinned. Link blinked twice.  
"Are you trying to give me a heart attack or what?"  
"I can't sleep."  
"Then count sheep," he told her flatly, crossing his legs and leaning forward with his hands on his knees.  
"Or I could chase you around? A game of catch and kiss?"  
"Get serious," Link murmured.  
"You're always so short with me," she said with her bottom lip trembling slightly. Link winced.  
"I don't mean to be…it's just a defence mechanism I guess," he told her. Fura frowned.  
"Why do you need defence mechanisms around me?" she asked innocently. Link pointed his tail at her.  
"Because you're always embarrassing me, now can I please get back to bed?"  
"Of course," she smiled. Fura lay back and rolled over to one side.  
"What are you doing?" he asked.  
"I want to sleep here too, I'm worrying too much about you," she said with her eyes closed.  
"You're not sleeping in my bed! You barely have anything on!" he exclaimed in a shocked tone. Her golden eyes opened and fixed themselves on him.  
"I'm wearing my clothes from today!" she protested.  
"Exactly. You barely have anything on…and I don't entirely trust you. Remember the last time I slept near you?"  
"I won't do anything! I just want to watch over you! Please!" she pleaded. Link hesitated, looking from the Fura to the bed and back again. His tiredness soon won over embarrassment.  
"I'm not going under the covers…and stay WAY over your side," he told her sternly.  
"Will do," she said. Link grumbled and crawled onto his side. He cast a wary glance at Fura as she pulled the covers over herself and curled up and watched him intently. Link dropped his head onto his pillow and looked right back at her with his tail curled around his knees. The two of them lay like that until Fura drifted off to sleep. Link finally relaxed and rolled over, falling asleep not long after.  
Fura's eyes snapped open after Link's slower breathing told her that he had gone to sleep. She watched him for what seemed like hours, until he started to shiver slightly and toss in his sleep. He rolled over and she could see that his face looked anguished and was streaked with beads of sweat. He was having a nightmare. Her eyes softened and she moved closer and began to run her fingers through his hair. He flinched at first and so she hummed a soft, soothing melody and he gave a long sigh before settling down.  
"Sleep well, dear one," she whispered in his ear.


	31. Weeds

**Chapter 30 - Weeds**

_To the Five he must give aid  
__Lest time itself become unmade  
__The Ruler, The Stone, The Thief, The Forest Guide, The One From Deep  
__With each assisted, with him they shall keep  
__The One of Many shall hide his face  
__When the Five doth stand in place  
__Behind the shadow doth he stand  
__The power of the Dark God in his hand_

A blurry vision of the window greeted Link as he blinked his eyes open. It looked to be early morning as the sun hadn't risen over the horizon, but there was sufficient light to see clearly. Link yawned and rolled over only to freeze as he came inches away from Fura. She was curled up under the covers with the end of his tail clasped between her hands so tightly that her knuckles were white. A peculiar contented smile hovered about her lips. Link frowned and jerked his tail out of her grip, causing the girl to stir in her sleep. As Link hopped onto the floor and padded towards the door he glanced back at his friend. Her hand was stretched out towards where he had been sleeping almost as if she were reaching for him.  
"Stay…" she murmured in her sleep. Link blinked and scooted out the door.  
Instead of opening into a regular corridor, the guest rooms were situated around a circular room that adjoined a hallway that led to a flight of stairs. Link padded into the room just as Zelda and Florella emerged from their doors.  
"Morning Zelda…morning you," Link yawned. Florella 'humphed' loftily and made her way towards the stairs.  
"Did you sleep well?" Zelda asked.  
"All right…considering," Link mumbled, a slight reddish tinge creeping into his cheeks.  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"I had a late night visitor," Link said, jerking his thumb at his door, "It's still sleeping."  
"Oh, I see. That's why you're up so early, you usually sloth in bed until all hours."  
"I can't if she's in there," he said almost fearfully, "You never know what she's going to do. One minute you're standing there, and the next…pow!"  
"It's her way of saying that she likes you."  
"Well couldn't she do it with a card or something instead of her body? One day I'm just gonna drop dead from Over-Furafication."

Breakfast consisted of grainy cereal served with milk and fruit. Link complained almost as soon as the servants had gone, but Saria quickly shut him up. Tannis and Elousin were not able join them as they were busy with work, and Talen was also notably absent from breakfast.  
"I wonder where he is?" Florella mused.  
"He probably ran away," Link said. Florella narrowed her eyes at him.  
"Pardon?" she asked in an ominous tone.  
"Sorry," he mumbled.  
"That's better."  
"I really like it here. Just listen to all the birds out there," Fura sighed happily.  
"Yes, it is quite tranquil," Yula agreed. The pale girl was now clothed in a new dress similar to her old one, only green in colour. She looked over at Link as he poked and played with his food.  
"I must thank you again for saving me. Were it not for your brave actions, I would never have been able to see such a wonderful place."  
"He's our little hero," Fura cooed, pinching his cheek.  
"Do any of you realise that it hurts when you do that?" he complained in a voice distorted by his stretched mouth.  
"You love it," Fura grinned.  
"No, I don't. It hurts, and your fingernails are too long."  
"I'm sorry little Linkie-do," she cooed, kissing him on the cheek.  
"That's even worse!" he squawked. Florella's laughter was ringing out across the table.  
"That's it Fura! Show him no mercy!"  
"I haven't even started yet," Fura purred in Link's ear. Link's eyes widened and his tail bushed up. He started teetering in his seat away from Fura.  
"I can't eat anymore," Link said suddenly. He pushed his bowl away, only to have Saria push it back in front of him.  
"Yes you can," she said flatly. Link sighed and poked at his now soggy cereal.  
"But what about Fura? She's going all scary again!" he protested.  
"You should have eaten it faster then," Saria chided him. The door suddenly swung open to reveal a very dishevelled looking Talen. His hair was sticking out at all angles, his shirt was inside out and he was missing a boot. His eyes also looked very drawn.  
"You look like death warmed up," Link remarked.  
"I didn't sleep very well," Talen mumbled, casting a wary glance at Florella.  
"Morning Talen, you look terrible. Would you like to sit near me?" Florella asked sweetly. Talen groaned and staggered over to the table, cracking his shin against his chair in the process. He gave a painful grunt and sat heavily next to Link, allowing his head to hit the table.  
"It can't be that bad!" Ruto exclaimed, "Link's engaged to me and he's perfectly happy with it, right Link?"  
"I'm not going to lie to you Ruto," Link said seriously before falling silent and continuing to eat his breakfast. Ruto waited for a while before rolling her eyes and shaking her head.  
"You'll come around one day," Florella smiled.  
"Yeah right, and you'll slim down. Look what you've done to the poor guy! He used to look to the future with hope, he even needed to shield his eyes because it looked so bright. But now Florella the living eclipse has blocked that light with her tremendous bulk-"  
"Link," Saria said with a slight edge to her voice.  
"Now he's nothing but an empty shell; a mere husk of what he once was-"  
"Link!"  
"He'll have to live his life on the run and survive by dancing for rupees in the street-"  
"LINK!"  
"Well, I couldn't call myself a friend if I didn't do something to ease the pain!" he hauled Talen upright.  
"What are you doing?" Florella demanded.  
"Talen and I have a full day of screwing around to do! No girls!" Link cheered. Talen's look brightened.  
"A day of…" he left it hanging.  
"That's right; boys only!" Link shouted. The two of them slapped their palms together with a shout of excitement.  
"What'll we do first?" Talen asked.  
"Well, what I was thinking was…" he leaned over and whispered something into Talen's ear.  
"This is gonna be awesome!" Talen said, a huge grin appearing on his face.  
"What do you mean 'no girls'? Don't you think for a second that the two of you are going to go off by yourselves after what's just ha-" Florella's tirade was cut short as a soggy lump of Link's breakfast smacked into her forehead. She looked up at it as it slowly dribbled down the bridge of her nose. She then looked at Link, who held the spoon.  
"Ha ha! Charade you are, you Harpy! Now Talen and I will bid you all adieu!" Link dropped his spoon and bolted from the room with Talen running after him. Fura made as if to follow but Zelda stopped her.  
"Let them go. They can't get into too much trouble and they have been through a lot in the past few days…and Talen could probably use a bit of distraction considering."  
"What do you mean by 'considering'?" Florella asked.  
"Well Talen, like Link, isn't really all that comfortable in the presence of females. Being suddenly told by a Great Fairy of all people that you're going to marry her no matter what could be a little bit distressing. This will probably get his mind off it for a little while," Zelda explained.  
"Hmm, there is some merit to what you say. But Talen will get used to it; love is my specialty after all. He just needs to open up a little bit more and I'm confident I can do that…well, in a few years anyway…and definitely in bed," she giggled.  
"Florella!" Saria gasped, turning bright red, as did most of the others.  
"What?" she asked innocently.  
"Let's talk about something else…shall we?" Zelda suggested with an embarrassed cough.  
"Yes, like how Florella's going to wipe Link's breakfast off her face," Fura said. Florella clicked her fingers and the mess on her forehead was gone.  
"Still looking forward to a life of marital bliss?" Impa chuckled.  
"He's not getting away that easily, in fact he isn't getting away at all. Talen is going to spend the rest of his life with me because I love him and there's nothing anyone can do to change that."

Link and Talen tore through the manor, dodging servants and guards all the way. They exited the building and headed along the streets in search of their first activity for the day.  
"When did you find out about those?" Talen asked.  
"I saw the when we came in, they're going to be so cool!" Link said, bubbling over with excitement. They arrived at a broad platform with no railing or barricade to prevent people from falling. There were a number of flying foxes set up for quick access to the ground. The two boys rubbed their hands together gleefully.  
"Excuse me, but how much does it cost to ride one of these?" Link asked a lean man who was standing near them.  
"Hmm? Oh, you must be new here; they're free to ride. All you have to do is make sure you unhook the handle and bring it back up."  
"Thank you." Link stepped up to one as did Talen and they stood there, savouring to moment. Navi jingled in Link's ear.  
"It's a long way down, be careful you don't fall," she warned him.  
"Don't worry about me, besides, you can just wing me if I do," Link told her.  
"And I can just stone myself up," Talen said. They nodded to each other and launched themselves. They whooped and cheered as they sped through the trees like the wind. The flying foxes went through hollows in trees and between interlocking branches. They eventually levelled out and slowed to a stop. The two boys took the handles off the cables and put them in a kind of locker built into the base of one of the massive trees.  
"Now let's go!" Link shouted.

"So what happened last night?" Florella asked Fura as they sat outside in the morning sun. Fura almost fell over backwards.  
"What are you talking about!?" she exclaimed.  
"You were with Link weren't you?" Florella asked mildly. Fura looked at all the questioning stares aimed at her.  
"I couldn't sleep, so I spent some time with Link," she said, recovering from her shock.  
"And just what did you do?" Ruto grated.  
"Don't get all excited. All I did was sleep in the same room…in the same bed."  
"What!" Ruto exclaimed.  
"Re-lax! He refused to even sleep under the covers after telling me to sleep 'way over my side.' So you don't have to worry. Anyway how did you know I was with Link last night?" she asked "Did you follow me or something?"  
"Of course not. I could just sence it in the air; I am a being of love after all."  
"What's that got to do with it?" Ruto asked.  
"Let me try to explain…I'm sensitive to the emotions of those around me, and yours were some pretty strong ones, Fura. You see if there's anyone in the world that loves another, I can survive."  
"Then…can you tell if Link has any feelings towards any of us?" Fura asked. Florella shook her head.  
"I'm afraid not. He's the only person I've ever known who has been able to completely hide his true feelings. I cannot sense any feelings of love, but I do know that he harbours a great respect and devotion to all of you."  
"Oh," Fura sighed in a disappointed way.  
"Don't get discouraged; feelings like that can blossom into something more…I should know, but that boy infuriates me so much! I'd give anything to be able to find out what he's thinking."  
"Didn't you do that back at Rockvale?" Saria asked.  
"No. He kept shunting me out and I couldn't find out very much."  
"I wonder what they're doing right now?" Zelda mused.  
"Probably something stupid and pointless," Ruto said flatly, "Boys always find the dumbest things to do."  
"You're right there Ruto. Link once spent over an hour trying to see how far he could make the veins on his arm stick out by cutting off his circulation," Saria said.  
"You girls aren't much better," Impa's voice came from behind them. Zelda turned around.  
"And why is that?" she huffed.  
"You're gossiping. It's bad form to do that," Impa smiled.  
"We're not gossiping…we're discussing," Zelda said loftily.  
"All I can see is a group of young ladies talking about the faults in the objects of their affection."  
"Faults they have many, but we can fix them," Florella told her.  
"Don't count on it," Impa chuckled, "Men are about the hardest thing in the world to train."  
"But we're still going to try," Florella declared.  
"Well the four of you have to be subtle about it, otherwise they'll figure out what's going on and it'll be like trying to move a mountain," Impa told them. The tall woman left with an almost imperceptible smile on her face.  
"Wait a minute!" Ruto exclaimed.  
"What?" Fura asked.  
"Impa said four of us! As far as I know there's you, Florella, and me! Someone here is hiding something," she said suspiciously. Zelda, Saria and Yula exchanged looks to see if a change of expression would reveal anything. Nobody saw Zelda's knuckles whiten as she clenched her delicate hands as tight as she possibly could.

Link and Talen had found a small stream that emptied into a deep pool of water and they were hurling themselves off an outcrop of rock that overlooked the pond. They were seeing who could touch the bottom without actually swimming down. They had been at it for over an hour, shouting and whooping with delight.  
"Here I go!" Link shouted, leaping into the air. He pin dropped into the water and shot towards the bottom. He almost touched the smooth rock bottom but he wasn't heavy enough and simply floated back to the surface.  
"Almost, now you try!" Link called to Talen. Talen stepped up to the outcrop and swung his arms to and fro.  
"This is for all those brave men who have gone before me!" Talen declared. He leaped into the air and plunged into the water. Unbeknownst to Link, Talen quickly formed a stone shell around his legs just as he hit the water in order to cheat a little. He slammed into the bottom of the pool just a bit harder than he had expected. There was an odd cracking sound and the bottom of the pool crumbled away, sending the two boys down a swirling vortex of water. They were swept through a worn tunnel and ended up dropping into a large underground lake.  
"Are you okay?" Link asked after they had both surfaced.  
"I think so…just a little waterlogged," Talen groaned. Link put on his Zora mask and transformed into his Zora form.  
"Climb on my back so you don't get so tired," he told Talen. Link swam towards a light that could be seen faintly at the back of what must have been an enormous cavern. When they reached it they found it to be a small crystal on a stone podium. There were strange subterranean plants growing around it like a small garden, and it was found that some of the plants were creating their own light.  
"Amazing. I've never seen anything like it," Talen whistled.  
"Me neither…but what's that crystal?" Link asked, reaching for it. As his hand drew close, however, the plants coiled protectively around the podium, preventing him from touching it.  
"Hmm, looks like they don't like you," Talen murmured. Link clicked his fingers.  
"It must be one of those seal things!" he exclaimed.  
"Pardon?"  
"Remember? We were told about five seals that we had to find on a new continent? This must be one of them. I can feel it."  
"That's right! This one must be Saria's because we're in – under the jungle. It said there was one for each of us. We need to get her here."  
"Looks like our boys only day isn't going to happen," Link muttered.  
"Well we first need to find a way out of this cavern," Talen said, looking around. He moved over the wall of the cave and pushed his hands up against it.  
"This wall is hollow, there must be a tunnel behind it." Talen formed his stone armour around his fist and smashed it into the wall. There was a rumbling sound and the wall collapsed inward, sending a great plume of dust and debris into the air. They both peered inside to find a narrow tunnel illuminated by many of the glowing plants that surrounded the seal.  
"At least we won't be walking in the dark," Link sighed. Unbeknownst to the two boys, something was slowly emerging from the water behind them.  
Water dripped endlessly from the roof of the suffocating tunnel. It was damp and the air was thick with something that resembled waterlogged plant matter.  
"Ugh, it reeks in here," Link muttered, screwing up his nose.  
"Can't be much worse that the perfume the girls have," Talen said. They were silent for a few seconds before bursting out with laughter. From behind them came a very faint sloshing sound, so faint that Link barely heard it. He held up his hand and Talen stopped laughing.  
"Did you hear that?" Link asked.  
"Hear what?" said a puzzled Talen. The noise came again, louder this time.  
"That."  
"I did that time. Whatever it is doesn't sound good. Maybe we had better get a move on." The two of them settled into a quick jog, their splashing footprints echoing down the tunnel. There suddenly came a shrieking wail from behind them that made the hair on the backs of their necks stand on end.  
"It's coming!" Talen shouted.  
"Navi!" Link called. His fairy guardian flew down his tunic and formed his wings. There was just enough space for him to spread them out. A hideous creature that seemed to be made from a mass of tangled vines was thrashing its way along the tunnel with surprising speed. Link and Talen started running as fast as they could.  
"Talen, grab my tail!" he called to his friend. Talen dove and grabbed Link's tail just as his wings whirred to life and sent them both blasting along the tunnel. Link was flying at a diagonal angle to the floor with Talen flapping behind him like a flag.  
"Hold on!" Link shouted as they sped along sending water spraying up on either side of them. Talen looked over his shoulder and saw that the creature was gaining on them. He let go one arm and formed stone around his free hand. He started shooting stone projectiles at the pursuing creature and succeeded in forcing it to slow down.  
"I see a light up ahead!" Link exclaimed. They raced towards it and suddenly shot into daylight. As soon as they were free of the tunnel, Link flew straight up into the air. Once he felt that he was a safe distance from the ground he stopped and looked down. They were hovering above a clearing with the dark entrance to the tunnel visible under a clump of rocks. The monster that had chased them had entered the clearing. It was a seething mass of vines that all grew from a central point that resembled a human figure's torso. It looked up at them and let out another wail.  
"This is going to be messy," Link muttered as he and Talen readied for battle.

Zelda and Fura lay in the bright sunlight that shone down on the poolside. The two had scarcely moved for over an hour and it seemed that the two of them were intent on completely cooking themselves. Two glasses stood next to the two girls. One contained fruit juice and the other contained fruit juice with a little extra something added.  
"What time is it?" Zelda asked lazily.  
"What day is it?" Fura sighed, taking a sip of her drink. The two of them could hear the others splashing about in the water. Florella could be heard saying something and then there was a splash followed by Saria squealing. Yula was content to simply sit in the shallow end while Ruto swam laps under the water. Zelda felt an awkward sensation of something tugging at her mind. She sat up and looked around, her eyes coming to rest on Florella. The fairy looked back at her and mouthed the words, "I know it's you." Zelda quickly lay back down, her cheeks flushed with colour. The princess considered her relationship with Link. He was a strange, but extraordinarily kind boy that had come into her life quite unexpectedly, showing up in the castle courtyard without so much as a sound. She had then sent him off to find the three Spiritual Stones, but for some reason the reason why she had sent him was covered in fog. It was only when Link had told her that this Ganondorf person had been sent out of time itself, thereby erasing him from the memories of all who knew him that she fully understood why. Reality had also been changed as if he had never existed and only the dim recollection of him remained in the minds of those most affected, but it was not strong enough for anyone to remember anything specific. Zelda felt some kind of smugness over the fact that Link considered only herself and Saria to be 'safe', a fact that was now misplaced with Zelda. She could not deny that her feelings for Link had grown considerably since their adventure had started all those months ago. He had risked life and limb to defend her and the others, even sacrificing his own life. She unconsciously put her hand to her chest, almost feeling the half of Link's life force that had sustained her and was now merged with her own. He certainly wasn't above getting into trouble with her though. Saria was the biggest scolder out of the two of them, however that arose from their extraordinarily close friendship, the result of their growing up together. She remembered the time he had snuck away at Lake Hylia. The Triforce of Wisdom had alerted her to Link's departure and she had followed his footprints along the beach. She smiled to herself upon recalling how she had to give chase as he pelted her with sand balls. But she caught him and promptly marched him back to his bed. When he felt threatened he would go into either insult mode, or run away mode, the latter being his favourite around Fura. The others had told her how incredibly angry and grief stricken he had been when Kaden had struck her down. This piece of information seemed to make the princess seem somehow happy. She guessed that it showed how attached he was to her – even though he'd never admit it. He also had many qualities that she found absolutely adorable. His shyness around girls, the way he blushed whenever Fura said something that bordered on naughty, the way he looked in the mornings, his serious disposition that could also give way to a very humorous and carefree side. Whenever he spoke about them he was always sincere and he had a peculiar innocence about him that Zelda couldn't quite put her finger on. Zelda had to face the facts; she was irrevocably in love with Link. She sighed to herself and then pursed her lips. She'd let things simply ride along for a few years, just to see how they turned out. She wasn't the aggressive type, unlike like Fura and Ruto; Zelda preferred a more indirect approach. Simply being around him was enough to satisfy her for now, but that didn't mean she couldn't have some fun along the way.  
"What are you thinking about?" Fura asked, snapping Zelda out of her reverie.  
"Oh, nothing in particular," Zelda said evasively.  
"You're starting to burn," Fura noted.  
"Where?" Zelda asked, looking at herself.  
"You may not be able to notice it, but I can. I'm lucky because I have darker skin, but yours isn't meant to be out in the sun for long periods of time." Impa walked over with a large umbrella and positioned it over the princess.  
"Thank you Impa," Zelda said.  
"Don't get too sunburnt," Impa said before returning to her seat to continue reading her book.  
"I wonder what the dirty brothers are doing," Fura mused.  
"Why? Is it time for your regular Link-chasing?" Zelda asked in a mocking tone.  
"Ha ha. At least it gives him a bit of exercise," Fura shrugged.  
"Have you ever noticed his tail whenever you or Ruto glomp onto him?" Zelda asked.  
"No, I don't think I have."  
"Have a look when he comes back. Act all excited to see him and watch."  
"I don't have to act," Fura grinned. Zelda rolled her eyes and relaxed. She suddenly seemed to feel something tingling in her hand. She brought it up to see the Triforce mark glowing softly.  
"Everyone!" Zelda called. All activity was halted and attention was put to Zelda.  
"It's Link and Talen. Something is wrong."

"This thing just won't die!" Link grunted as he sliced through another vine. Fire arrows and Din's Fire wouldn't work, as fire didn't exist in the Great Forest. He and Talen were beginning to tire and whenever they managed to cut some of the vines away from the creature, it would simply regenerate itself. Talen had formed his fingers into a fierce-looking three-clawed hand with his stone armour and was using them to slash away at the creature. There was a blue explosion of light as Link hit it with an ice arrow, freezing a good portion of the monster. Talen took the opportunity to plough through the frozen section with his stone claws snapping and smashing away.  
"We need to go for the middle, that's where all the vines are coming from!" Navi shouted.  
"Watch out!" Link shouted. Talen dove out of the way just as three vines stabbed into the ground where he was standing seconds before. Link spread his wings and flew into the air, dodging vines that threatened to impale him all the way. As he arced around, a whole group of the vines tangled him into a huge ball.  
"Link! Get out of there!" Talen shouted. From inside the tangle came a laboured grunt before Link's wings slowly cut through the exterior, spinning around like razor blades. He suddenly burst free in a spiral and slashed at a number of new vines that tried to get him a second time. Talen spun around with his claws ripping into the side of the creature. It howled in rage and pain before throwing Talen across the clearing. Link saw an opening in the thick swathe of vines as Talen distracted the creature, and he dove down towards the figure in the centre. He held his sword out in front of him and prepared to stab straight into it. But the creature saw him and lashed out with two needle pointed vines.  
"Link! Get out of there!" Talen shouted, but it was too late. The two sharply tipped vines pierced Link's shoulder and chest. The vines kept going until they had pushed Link across the clearing and into the trunk of a massive tree, holding him there. He grunted and clutched at the vines that had impaled him and pinned him high above the ground.  
"Link! Try to cut through the vines!" Talen shouted. But Link couldn't move his sword arm and his wings wouldn't bend that far around as they were held between his body and the tree.  
"I can't! My arm won't move and my wings can't reach!" Link shouted in a hoarse voice. And then suddenly Fura and Impa were there, hacking and slashing like madwomen. Fura twirled and spun, her scimitars flashing in the sunlight while Impa darted and slashed with her long dagger. Talen suddenly got an idea. He reshaped his claws into something more akin to digging claws and put both his hands together. Talen dove towards the ground, and using his ability to manipulate rock, he was able to tunnel into the stone underneath the ground. The creature realised something was wrong when the ground underneath it began to get unstable. The earth suddenly exploded and Talen shot out with a fierce cry. He slashed into the monster with his sharp claws and it screeched as Talen burst through the other side of it. The monster gave a great gurgling sigh and keeled over, releasing Link who fell towards the ground. His wings flapped feebly to slow his fall and he dropped onto the forest floor before slumping back against the tree.  
"Oh no, Link!" Fura cried, rushing over to where he sat bleeding. The vine that had gone through his chest had luckily missed anything important.  
"Are you alright?" she asked.  
"I'm alive," he groaned, trying to stand. Fura held him down.  
"Don't you move. The others are waiting a little way back." She lifted him into her arms and carried him over to where Talen stood breathing heavily. He was covered in scratches and some kind of green liquid that had come from him boring straight through the middle of it.  
"Good job Talen, now let's get to the others so we can have you and Link put back together."  
"Ahh! Link's bleeding!" Ruto shrieked when the three arrived.  
"Oh my God! What happened to the two of you?" Saria demanded.  
"Weeds," Talen sniffed, wiping some green slime away from his nose. Florella came bustling over and saw to Link.  
"Nasty," she said, touching her fingers to the wounds on his shoulder and chest.  
"Is he going to be okay?" Zelda asked in a fearful tone. Florella nodded.  
"He's going to be a little tired, but he'll make a full recovery." She put her palms over the wounds and closed her eyes. When she lifted them away, there was no trace that they had ever been there. Navi popped out of his back and settled onto his chest.  
"It was some kind of plant creature. It attacked us when we fell into a cave that contained one of the seals that we were told about," she told them.  
"We think it may be yours, Saria," Link slurred.  
"Shhh, don't try to speak right now. You're very weak so just lie still, we can go and get the seal later," Florella told him. Link didn't hear her as he had already dropped off to sleep. Fura looked down at him fondly and hugged him closer.  
"Are we finished here? Can we head back to Arbouren?" the Gerudo asked.  
"Just a minute," Florella said, narrowing her eyes as if remembering something. She looked at Talen.  
"You," she said, pointing to the ground in front of her, "Here." Talen sighed and walked up to her.  
"What did you think you were doing?" she demanded crossly. Talen blinked.  
"Staying alive," he said.  
"No excuses!" Florella barked.  
"Huh?"  
"Don't 'huh' me! You're not allowed to put your life in danger you hear me? Now march! And what is that green stuff all over you?"  
"Monster bits. I had to go right through the middle of it to kill it," he told her. Florella's eyes tightened.  
"Through?" she asked in a dreadfully quiet voice. Talen groaned and hung his head.  
"You listen here Talen, your life is mine, mine! You belong to me! And I hereby forbid you to worry me like that again!"  
"You can't own people, Florella," he told her. Florella's eye twitched and she proceeded to tell him off at great length, her voice rising as she did so. Talen stood hanging his head and scuffing his feet against the ground like a schoolboy getting scolded.  
"Now do you understand me?" she asked.  
"Yes."  
"Pardon?"  
"Yes ma'am."  
"Good." Her expression softened and she patted him on the cheek, "Dear, dear Talen. You can't go around getting into danger like that."

Yula was anxiously awaiting their arrival at Arbouren since they had left her behind. She was very relieved to find that they were all okay, though she did look worried when Fura arrived with an unconscious Link in her arms. Talen and Florella arrived a few minutes after the others as he had gone to take the handles back to where the flying foxes were and Florella had refused to let him out of her sight.  
"He's just tired," Fura told her, referring to Link.  
"Go and wash up, Talen," Florella told him. He sighed and walked off in the direction of the bathhouse. Link stirred in Fura's arms.  
"What? Where am I?" he mumbled, struggling to get to his feet.  
"Easy there Link. Don't try to stand up yet," Fura told him. He suddenly realised where he was and jerked his head back slightly.  
"There you go, Fura," Zelda said. Fura peered down and raised an eyebrow.  
"I guess you were right," she said with mild surprise when she saw Link's now bushy tail.  
"Can you at least put me down somewhere?" he asked.  
"I know just the place." She took him to the poolside and placed him in something that resembled a deckchair.  
"Comfortable?"  
"Yes. Oh, Fura?" he asked.  
"Yes?"  
"Thanks for carrying me all the way here," he said, flushing slightly. Fura smiled.  
"You're so cute when you blush."  
"Ugh."

The rest of the day continued without incident. Link dozed by the pool and Talen emerged from the bathhouse all clean, much to Florella's delight. Saria decided that it was high time for Link to have his hair cut, so she got herself a pair of barber's scissors and went about cutting his unruly mass of hair. She hummed to herself as she went, snipping away with quick little cuts. He had protested at first, but Fura had quite casually pinched one of his toes from where she was lying next to him, the small threat more than enough to get him to co-operate. Ruto busied herself making sure that he was comfortable, getting him drinks and things to eat. Link accepted them graciously, not wanting to hurt her feelings. Zelda was content to just sit next to him and talk with him. Talen was having a hard time keeping Florella at bay as she attempted to get him to go for a walk around the city with her. She tugged at his sleeve, wheedled and cajoled, but Talen would always find a reason why he couldn't and politely declined her offers.  
"You're a lot politer than Link is, but you're still no fun," she pouted.  
"But I need to stay and fight in case any more monsters attack," he said in a completely reasonable tone.  
"Will you give me a kiss to make up for it then?" she asked, pointing to her cheek.  
"Uh, you see…oh…it would be un-gentlemanly to do so without having properly earned it!" he said quickly, dashing away from her with a slightly worried expression on his face.  
"Ooh you mean thing!" Florella called coyly after him.

Saria finished cutting Link's hair and she stood back to examine it.  
"Not bad," she said in a pleased tone.  
"Thanks Saria," Link said over his shoulder.  
"It was my pleasure. Now, does anyone else want a haircut? Talen?" she asked as the boy trotted over.  
"Pardon? Oh, no thank you Saria," he declined.  
"Link, you'll need to go and have a bath soon. All that hair will stay in your tunic and make you itch all over," she told him.  
"Okay," he said.  
"What's this? No fuss or complaints?"  
"I don't have the energy, and I don't really want to make you cross with me again," he shrugged.  
"Good boy."  
"I live but to serve," he mumbled.  
"If that's so, there's a few things I wouldn't mind you doing for me," Fura said, sitting up. Link flicked her with his tail.  
"You don't count. Saria's my oldest friend, so she's special," Link told her.  
"Oh well, at least I've got these nice earrings you bought me," she smiled, pointing to her ears. Link rolled his eyes.  
"I'm surprised none of you have lost them. Especially you Zelda, you may be the demure and darling little princess, but you sure are messy – just take a look at your room!" he laughed.  
"What's wrong with my room?" Zelda demanded grabbing his tail.  
"It's even messier than my hair," he grinned impudently. Zelda narrowed her eyes and scruffed the fur on Link's tail the wrong way. Link shivered violently.  
"Oooohhhhh! That tingled something fierce! Don't do that!" Link gasped. Zelda laughed and smoothed the fur back down again.  
"You should have seen your face," she giggled.  
"Well I'm sure you'd do the same if someone did that to your tail, if you had one that is."  
"It looks so cute on you though. Perhaps I could persuade Florella to keep it on you. It makes you more teddy-like," she cooed. Link blinked and looked around nervously.  
"Well I'm going to have my bath now," he said quickly, springing to his feet. Fura stood up also and waited expectantly.  
"What? You're not going into the bathhouse with me," Link told her.  
"Why not?"  
"Because I'm not going to have a bath with a girl, and you've just had a wash," he said.  
"Huh? No I haven't," Fura said in a puzzled tone.  
"Really? I'll have to do something about that then," Link grinned. He grabbed her arms and rolled backwards, taking the surprised girl with him. He bunched his feet under her midsection as he went and then thrust his feet straight out. Fura was sent flying through the air with a shout of surprise before splashing into the pool.  
"Oh my," Yula said as Fura surfaced. Link hooted with laughter and Talen was trying hard not to. The water almost seemed to steam around Fura as she glared at Link with clenched teeth.  
"Bye Fura!" he called as he turned and bolted inside.  
"Well, that sure is a welcome sight," Ruto giggled, giving Fura a dirty look.  
"You've just given me an excuse to kill you Link!" Fura grated as she clawed her way towards the edge of the water.  
"Now, now Fura," Florella told her, "You can kill him after he's had a bath."  
"I suppose I could wait," she sighed, "At least he'd be all clean so I won't get my hands dirty when I scrunch him into a little ball and bounce him around."  
"Well there you go," Florella said.  
"I wish fire could be used in here. Then I could use it to boil him ali-" Fura stopped suddenly, her expression growing thoughtful.  
"Florella, can no fire whatsoever be used? You know, like spells and such?" Fura asked. Florella shook her head.  
"No fire of any description."  
"Hmm, the most ingenious possibility has just presented itself to me," Fura grinned.  
"What are you planning?" Zelda asked.  
"Does anyone here secretly wonder what Link would be like with a bit of alcohol in him?"  
"But he can't drink any. Remember what happened before? He belches out…oh! Now I see what you're on about," Florella smiled.  
"Oh yes indeed. Little Linkie-do is about to become a whole lot friendlier."  
"Excuse me, but I don't think that's a very nice thing to do," Talen said somewhat timidly. Florella looked at him casually.  
"Talen, dear, if you breathe one, and I mean one word of this to your partner in crime, I'm going to put the wedding date forward…to tomorrow!" she said, instantly appearing in a wedding dress complete with bouquet. Talen went white and gulped audibly.  
"I'm so glad we communicate on the same level. Our marriage will be all the better for it," she murmured, pointing the bouquet at him menacingly before instantaneously changing back into her other clothes.  
"I'll go to the kitchens to find something to drink," Fura said as she hauled herself out of the water. Florella flicked her wrist absently and the Gerudo girl was instantly dry.  
"You shouldn't be doing this to the poor boy," Zelda chided them. However, the princess was actually quite excited as to the outcome of their little ploy.  
"But it will be interesting…perhaps he'll open himself up when his brain is a little fuddled," she mused quietly to herself. Zelda permitted herself a brief daydream that involved herself, Link and a bottle of wine on a moonlit night.  
"Oh my!" she giggled with a rosy blush.


	32. Tipsy Link

**Chapter 31 - Tipsy Link**

_To the Five he must give aid  
__Lest time itself become unmade  
__The Ruler, The Stone, The Thief, The Forest Guide, The One From Deep  
__With each assisted, with him they shall keep  
__The One of Many shall hide his face  
__When the Five doth stand in place  
__Behind the shadow doth he stand  
__The power of the Dark God in his hand_

"Stupid cold water," Link chattered as he scrubbed furiously at his arms in his bath. The baths were sunk into the floor and were quite large and quite deep. Since there was no fire in the Great Forest, all baths were cold. He filled his matted hair with suds and foamed it up until he looked like he was sporting marshmallow on his head. Thunder boomed outside and lightning flashed across the sky as another tropical storm lashed the Great Forest.  
"Who ever heard of taking a bath when it's raining! This is the dumbest thing I've ever heard of," he muttered darkly.  
"Oh well. If it makes them happy when I'm clean I suppose I can live with it," he sighed, sinking into the water.  
"What a nice thing to say," Fura's voice came from behind him. Link inhaled sharply, but unfortunately for him, he was nearly totally submerged and he swallowed a large mouthful of water. He sat up quickly, coughing and spluttering.  
"Waugh! W-what are you doing in here!?" Link demanded, his face burning.  
"To tell you that dinner's going to ready soon," she said.  
"How did you get in? I locked the door!"  
"I picked the lock."  
"You could have just knocked and shouted it through the door!"  
"The thought never occurred to me," Fura said with a look of feigned innocence.  
"Can you go then? I'm in the middle of my bath," Link said in a displeased tone.  
"I can't open the door," Fura told him.  
"What do you mean you can't open the door?" Link demanded.  
"It locked itself behind me."  
"Then pick it, that's how you got in here, isn't it?"  
"When I said that it locked itself behind me, I mean that I locked it and threw my lock pick on the ground outside." Link gave an irritated click of his tongue and glared at her.  
"You're so lucky I never take a bath without anything on," he told her. Fura looked like she was going to deliver an impudent reply, but Link cut her off.  
"No," he said sternly. Fura grinned and sat cross-legged on the floor.  
"Your hair looks good," she noted. Link cast his eyes upwards to the mass of foam and suds that adorned the top of his head. He looked back at her and frowned.  
"Well it's coming off now, just sit there and don't do anything," he told her.  
"Wait! I'll help," she chirped, springing to her feet and skipping over.  
"What? No! Wait – augh!" Link yelped as Fura leaned over and shoved his head under the water. She scrubbed at his hair for a moment or two and then pulled him to the  
surface.  
"Ahh! What are you doing? I've got suds in my eyes!" Link protested as she dunked him again.  
"You certainly are loud," she tutted disapprovingly. Two hands came out of the water and flailed around in a vain attempt to get rid of Fura. She pulled him out once more and gave him a satisfied smile.  
"There you go, all rinsed," she grinned. Link coughed up a mouthful of water and glared at her.  
"Do you enjoy doing things like that to me?" he asked.  
"Things like what?"  
"Embarrassing and pounding me," he muttered.  
"Embarrassing? Me?" she asked innocently.  
"Just turn around so I can get dressed, okay?" he pleaded. Fura sighed and rolled her eyes.  
"I suppose I could," she said, turning around to face the wall. Link kept his eyes on her the entire time, not entirely trusting her. He hurriedly pulled his tunic on with his face burning the whole time.  
"You can look now," he told her as he walked over to the door. He thumped his fist into it in frustration and it swung open. He looked at it in disbelief then turned to Fura with a questioning expression.  
"Whoops," she grinned.

Link was still quite damp when he and Fura arrived at the table for dinner. The others were already seated with the Tannis and Elousin who, for one, had joined them for dinner. A great boom of thunder through the grey sky told them that rain wasn't far away.  
"You're wet," Saria noted critically when Link took his seat next to Talen and Ruto.  
"I didn't have time to dry myself," he said evasively.  
"Fura wouldn't have anything to do with that, would she?" Ruto asked tartly.  
"Maybe," the Gerudo replied loftily. Talen patted Link on the back sympathetically.  
"I feel for you, my friend," Talen told him sombrely.  
"You don't exactly have it easy either," Link said in an equally understanding tone as he looked at Florella meaningfully. She glared at him and stuck her tongue out.  
"Such an uncouth individual," Link said disapprovingly, "Talen, I don't think you should marry someone like that." Talen grinned, but suddenly turned a pasty white colour when Florella pulled a bouquet of flowers out of nowhere and raised an eyebrow at him. She then threw it to Ruto who looked at Link meaningfully and fluttered her eyelashes at him. Link cringed back and almost fell out of his chair.  
"Don't worry, I'll protect you," Fura said, putting an arm around his neck.  
"Get off, and go to your seat," Link said, prying her arm away. He looked around the table, particularly at Ruto, Fura and Florella.  
"I don't want any funny business for the rest of the day, all right? Is it too much to ask that you just lay back for one afternoon?"  
"Funny business?" Tannis asked quizzically.  
"The lad is the focus of a number of the young ladies' affections. The lady Florella makes it her personal duty to make sure they catch him every now and then," Impa told the two rulers.  
"I see, well young Link, my congratulations," he said.  
"It's not as good as you may imagine, Regent," Link sighed mournfully. Elousin laughed.  
"You should be happy. One day you can marry one of these fine young ladies and spend the rest of your happy lives together," she told him. Link gradually got more and more distressed as she described the world of marriage.  
"Please stop trying to make me feel better," he asked in a pained tone.

Dinner was a large salad with various dressings and sauces for extra taste. Link and Talen seemed to have frowns stamped on their faces for the whole evening due to the fact that there was no meat and everything as cold.  
"It's unhealthy," Link muttered. Talen nodded in agreement, chewing distastefully on some asparagus.  
"It's very good for you, too much meat heats up the blood," Zelda told him.  
"Well at least we've got something good to drink," Link sighed, lifting his glass. Link didn't notice, but Fura grinned like a Cheshire cat and rubbed her hands together. Everyone bar the adults watched as Link downed almost half his glass in one go. He put it down and swirled his tongue around his mouth and quirked his eyebrow.  
"This tastes funny," he muttered. Everyone watched to see if there was any reaction. A few seconds passed and Link merely hiccupped. He looked at all of them strangely.  
"What?" he asked flatly.  
"Nothing," Fura smiled. She handed him a jug of the strange fruit juice and filled up the rest of his glass.  
"Here, have some more." Link downed the glass and smacked his lips. He held up the glass and looked at it.  
"What is this?"  
By the time dinner was finished, Link was well and truly pickled. He slurred when he spoke and he had trouble focussing his eyes properly. The children had quickly vacated the dinner table after thanking Tannis and Elousin for the meal. Impa stayed behind to talk with the two rulers over a glass of wine. Link staggered with them and Fura and Ruto were more than happy enough to help him along. They went to the lounge room and sat around talking and laughing, mainly about the way Link was acting. He was attempting to chase his tail down, thinking it was a snake stuck to his backside. Saria had to quickly rush over when he tried to kill it by slamming it in the door.  
"Link, that's your tail," she told him, pulling it free just as the door closed solidly.  
"That's rite, yur such a gud frend Sareea!" he drawled, giving her a rough hug for her efforts.  
"That's very sweet Link, but – waugh!" she squawked as Link dragged her to the ground. They both lay there with Saria giggling helplessly along with everyone else in the room.  
"What about me? Am I a good friend?" Fura asked.  
"And me?" Ruto chipped in. Link groggily sat up and peered at them.  
"Ahh, yur both grate! I dunno wot I'd do without the pair o yuz!" he grinned. Fura extended both her arms.  
"Hug?" she said hopefully.  
"Sure! Why not?" he laughed.  
"What about me?" Ruto pouted. Link pondered it for a second.  
"The more the merrier!" he rushed over as the two of them walked towards him. He enfolded the two of them in a rough hug that crushed the air out of both of them.  
"Wow you're strong," Fura wheezed as he squeezed the two of them.  
"Nah, Talen's strongur. He could lift a hole mountane if he wanted to." Link actually managed to make it sound quite plausible.  
"Is that so?" Florella said with a raised eyebrow. She turned to Talen and gave him her most winsome smile.  
"Could you do that as a present for me?" she asked. Talen snorted.  
"They don't belong to me. You'll have to ask the Goddesses first," he told her with a straight face.  
"You're no fun," Florella pouted, "I hope you won't be like this on our honeymoon." Talen's jaw fell open and he tried to stutter something but failed.  
"You pore feller," Link drawled, "Such an unfortynate fate."  
"Hey! You're engaged too!" Florella told him crisply. Link struggled to comprehend it for a moment before recognition dawned.  
"That's right! To you," he said pointing at Ruto. She smiled brightly.  
"That's right," she chirped, casting a smug look in Fura's direction.  
"Wait…that isunt gud news…I don't wanna get married," Link said after a short while. He dropped to the ground and started wailing. Fura laughed and pointed at Ruto, who huffed and folded her arms. Saria helped him off the floor and he snivelled into her shoulder.  
"There, there," Saria sighed, patting him on the back.  
"Do you want me to protect you from the big bad Ruto?" Fura asked.  
"But you're the scary wun," Link said, looking up sharply.  
"I beg your pardon?" Fura frowned indignantly.  
"You're scary. You're like a big bad Wolfos, rrar!" he said, imitating one of the creatures to the best of his drunken ability. Fura put her hands on her hips.  
"You, you and you," Link said, pointing to Florella, Ruto and Fura, "You're all nasty. You keep getting me in bad situashuns." The three of them looked slightly cross.  
"Looks like your plan backfired somewhat," Yula smiled.  
"But all of you," Link slurred, gesturing wobbly to Zelda, Saria and Yula, "All nice and safe. Nun of yoo would be scary to me."  
"That's very nice Link, thank you," Zelda smiled sweetly.  
"And Talen's just the gratestest…gratest frend in th' world!"  
"Looks like I'm more popular than any of you," Talen grinned. About five filthy glares went his was after he made that comment and he shrank back in his seat.  
"What were we talkin' 'bout?" Link asked, squinting and rubbing his head.  
"You were saying how much you'd like to give one of the girls a great big smooch!" Florella exclaimed.  
"No you weren't! She's-" Talen tried to warn him, but Florella gave an irritated grunt and jumped off her chair.  
"Okay Talen, you wanna be difficult? Start running before I get angry!" Florella told him. Talen frowned.  
"I don't have the energy. Can you just tell me off instead?" he asked.  
"Don't be boring. Now here I come!" she grinned, advancing on the now wary boy. Talen casually reached his hand out and held Florella's forehead, thus preventing her from moving any closer.  
"Please don't. I'm really very tired."  
"Aaargh!" Florella growled, trying to snag his shirt with her outstretched arms.  
"You need to do a bit more exercise and get out into the sun so you grow a little more," Talen suggested mildly, infuriating the fairy all the more.  
"Why aren't you running away?" she demanded.  
"Because I'm really tired. I'm also strong enough to keep you at bay, so you may as well sit down." Florella's face went red with frustration.  
"I'll…go easier on you from now on," she told him. Talen considered her offer, and then grinned.  
"Deal," he said, spitting in his hand and holding it out to her. She looked at it with something akin to revulsion, so he snared her hand in a rough handshake.  
"Ooh…foul!" she groaned, wrinkling her nose. Talen got up and walked slowly towards the door.  
"Try to be a little more convincing!" she pleaded.  
"Why? I'm not trying to fool anybody, so what's the point?" he shrugged.  
"It matters to me. Can't you do it as a favour?" she wheedled. Talen sighed.  
"Didn't I say before that I really don't have the energy?" Florella whispered something in his ear, causing the boy's eyes to widen.  
"You're not serious!"  
"I most certainly am," she grinned as Talen darted out the door.  
"I'm coming, Talen!" Florella called menacingly from behind him.  
"I'll just keep him occupied for a while so you don't have any interruptions," she called back to the girls.  
"Thanks Florella," Fura grinned  
"Pucker up, lover boy!" she shouted after the fleeing Talen before running from the room. Saria and Zelda both shook their heads in exasperation.  
"Chasing huh?" Link mumbled, "Sownds like a gud ideya!"  
"What? Ahh! No, stop, I'm ticklish!" Zelda squealed as Link began to mercilessly tickle her belly with his fingers and tail. She wriggled free and skipped across the room.  
"Stand still an' I'll getchas!" Link laughed drunkenly as he began to chase the hysterically squealing and giggling girls around the room.

Talen's bare feet gripped the carpets easily as he dashed through the manor. He could hear Florella calling threats from behind him, adding to his sense of urgency. The interior of the manor was lit with the same glowing plants that he and Link had found in the cave, making it difficult to hide from his pursuer. He cast his eyes towards the windows that lined the wall to his left and saw that it was quite dark outside. When he got to the next corridor intersection, he skidded on his heels and veered off to the left.  
"Trying to be tricky, are we?" he heard Florella laugh behind him. Talen had entered the main entrance hall and he saw two guards posted at the door.  
"Hey!" he shouted, "Open the doors, it's an emergency!" The two guards exchanged quick, startled glances before pulling the doors open. Talen gave them a quick thank-you as he bolted past them. Once outside, he ran through the darkness in search of a hiding place. As he ducked and weaved through the manor grounds, he noticed a stone statue of a horse. Talen had an idea and quickly swung up onto its back. He struck a dramatic pose and covered himself in stone, making as if he were a part of the statue. Florella came skipping along mere seconds later humming a quick little tune.  
"I know you're here somewhere," she sung. The fairy began to dance a carefree little dance around the general area of where Talen was hiding. Her song soared and drifted through the air as she whirled and skipped, her little feet shuffling and tapping on the ground.

"_Where, O, where could my be-loved be?  
__He's brave and he's strong but he still runs from me.  
__Could it be he's afraid to be wed?  
__Talen, I'll change your mind in our bed!"_

Talen opened his eyes and he looked around desperately.  
"Where are you Talen?" she giggled, "Did you like my song? It was only a joke." She began to walk slowly around with her hands clasped behind her back. Talen followed her with his eyes, his panic level rising.  
"Are you…here?" she said, ducking behind the statue base. Talen's right eye twitched.  
"Or how about…here!" she exclaimed, flying up to Talen and kissing him on the cheek. Talen's stone skin shattered and he toppled off the horse with a startled cry. He hit the ground and lay sprawled on his back. He groaned and sat up, only to come face to face with Florella, who was kneeling in front of him.  
"Waugh!" he yelped, jerking backwards. Florella gave a tinkling laugh and stood up. She made an upward motion with her hand and Talen floated onto his feet.  
"That was cruel, Florella," he accused. She smiled impishly at him.  
"So was running away from me. You promised to marry me," she pouted.  
"Now there's a conversation I don't remember," Talen said dubiously.  
"What are you going to do now?" Florella asked.  
"I'm bored. I think I'll find some wood and do a bit of carving…I always liked carving," he said, drifting off into his own little dream world. He opened a small leather pouch attached to his belt and pulled out a small carving tool. He twirled it expertly in his fingers and then closed his hand around it.  
"Carving? That's so boring. Why don't we have some fun together?" she suggested with a twinkle in her eye. Talen felt his face get hotter.  
"Uh…no thanks. I oh…" Talen backed away slightly.  
"You're not fun!" Florella huffed, stamping her foot on the ground. She suddenly narrowed her eyes slyly.  
"Oh Talen," she said in a voice dripping with honey.  
"Yes?" Talen replied a little fearfully.  
"I'll let you go about your business on two conditions," she said.  
"What conditions?"  
"You can't go and ruin everything for the girls."  
"And?"  
"You have to kiss me." Talen's heart started to pound.  
"Ah…"  
"On the lips."  
"What!"  
"And it has to be longer than a second."  
"That's not fair!" he protested. Florella smiled sweetly.  
"It's perfectly fair. Think of it as practice for later," she grinned.  
"Ugh. Now I know how Link feels, and here I was thinking I was lucky!" Talen grunted.  
"But you are, and feel free to muss me a little," Florella insisted.  
"Funny, my definition of lucky must have come from a different dictionary than the one you have," Talen muttered.  
"Well?"  
"Well what?"  
"What have you decided?" she said, rolling her eyes. Talen bit his lip.  
"I need the exercise anyway," he shrugged. Talen turned on his heel and ran off into the darkness, leaving a surprised Florella standing behind.  
"Hey! Come back here you! That wasn't the correct answer!"

Fura and Link were sitting opposite each other at a small table with a jug of the spiked fruit juice and two glasses. They were competing to see how much the other could drink without passing out and each was onto their twelfth glass. Zelda, Saria, Ruto, Yula and the fairies had fallen asleep in their chairs after being completely exhausted by being chased and tickled into insensibility.  
"Anu...anu-anuther?" Fura slurred, her eyes barely able to stay open.  
"Bring 't on!" Link barked, tottering in his chair and slamming his glass down on the table. Fura poured him a glass with great difficulty and watched him through beady eyes. Link held the glass in an unsteady hand and brought it to his mouth. He wobbled slightly before downing it in one gulp.  
"Yaaaay!" Fura cheered, clapping her hands. Link grinned and peered at the jug.  
"Nun left," he said somewhat sadly. Fura frowned and slumped forwards over the table.  
"Wot c'n we do now?" she mumbled. Link mulled over a few quick thoughts in his fuddled head.  
"We can go play in th' rane!" Link exclaimed, pointing a wobbly finger towards the window.  
"Gud ideya! You're such a wunderful boy, let's go!" Fura cried happily. The two of them linked arms and staggered out of the room.

Saria's eyes opened slowly and blinked a couple of times. She yawned loudly and looked around where she was slumped in her chair. The other girls were dozing fitfully in their respective places, but there was no sign of Link or Fura. Saria became fully alert.  
"Where could those two have go – oh no," she groaned, noticing the open door. She gently shook the others awake and told them that Link and Fura had gone missing.  
"I just hope they haven't gone outside. They'll get hideously wet out there," Zelda sighed, looking out the window.  
"Well we'd better go find them then," Ruto muttered. There suddenly came the sound of heavy footsteps from the hallway.  
"Could it be Link?" Ruto asked. To her disappointment it was Talen. He was utterly drenched with his hair matted down and his clothes dripping great pools of water onto the floor. He looked quite out of breath as his chest was heaving and his face flushed.  
"Where have you been?" Saria asked.  
"Here, there and everywhere," he gasped, leaning on the doorframe for support.  
"Where's Florella?" Zelda asked.  
"I'll be there in a second," her voice sounded from down the hall. Talen's eyes went slightly wild and he hauled himself into the room. Florella trotted along and entered the room a few seconds later.  
"Why didn't you let me dry you off? You're getting everything wet," she chided him.  
"You wanted to charge me for it," he accused.  
"What do you mean 'charge'? All you had to do was-"  
"Never mind," Talen said quickly, cutting her off. His face had gone beet red and he was looking at the ceiling.  
"Prude," Florella sighed. She clicked her fingers and Talen was instantly dried. He patted himself down and inclined his head slightly as a sign of thanks.  
"We've got a problem. Link and Fura have wandered off somewhere and they could be out in the rain," Zelda told the two of them.  
"How did that happen? I thought all of you were in here too."  
"Well we kinda went to sleep after Link chased and tickled us in a…drunken frenzy," Saria said quietly.  
"I told you this was a bad idea, but you wouldn't listen to me," Talen told them, folding his arms across his chest.  
"It was a great idea. We just didn't anticipate that a few certain people would fall asleep and let two tipsy children run off to who knows where," Florella said archly.  
"I didn't see you doing anything except scaring Talen around the place. You could have been keeping an eye on them too," Zelda shot back.  
"Well all of you can argue until the cows come home, but I'm going to go look for them," Talen told them.  
"Wait, we're coming too," Ruto said, darting across the room to catch up with him.

Fura was clapping Link on as he balanced precariously along a thin branch that jutted out over the edge of the railing. He was attempting to reach a rather large seed that hung from near the tip of the branch. The wind and rain were making his task all the more difficult as he swayed from side to side.  
"Yur doin' great!" Fura cheered.  
"I could do this in m' sleep," Link said modestly. Lightning lit up the sky and thunder echoed, startling the two. Link nearly lost his balance, but managed to right himself.  
"Lucky," he mumbled. He continued his tipsy way along the branch just as Saria and Yula appeared around the corner.  
"Oh, there you are Fura. Where's…" Saria's voice trailed off as she saw Link balancing precariously on the narrow branch.  
"Link! What are you doing out there!? Get back here this instant!" she shrieked. Link peered at her.  
"Hi Sareea! How's things?" he asked, giving her a friendly wave.  
"You must return to safe ground. You are in great danger in your current state," Yula told him.  
"Ahh, I'll be fine," he said, waving off their concern.  
"Augh! Why did Navi have to go with Zelda?" Saria exclaimed, "If she were here she could just fly him back."  
"Go Link!" Fura shouted encouragingly.  
"Fura! Stop that, he's in serious danger out there!" Saria snapped. A sudden gust of wind blew Link off balance and he toppled from the branch. Saria's breath caught in her throat, but Link's tail wrapped around the branch. With and almost carefree air about him, Link arced under the branch and swung back on his feet. Saria and Yula let out explosive breaths.  
"Link, please come back!" the Kokiri girl pleaded.  
"Oh, alrite," he sighed. He quickly picked the big seed with his tail and balanced back along the branch. Once he was within reach of Saria, she hauled him back over the edge and held onto his arm firmly.  
"You're going to bed," she told him sternly before turning to Fura, "And so are you!"  
"Yessir!" Fura said, saluting drunkenly. The two tipsy children allowed themselves to be led back to the manor by a very relieved Saria and Yula.  
Link and Fura were left on a large divan that occupied a space near a set of large bay windows in the lounge room. The two drunks had walked straight into the ground and fallen asleep on the spot halfway to the manor, leaving Yula and Saria to half-drag half-carry their heavy forms.  
"Whew! How Link managed to carry Zelda at full sprint through the desert is a mystery to me," Saria panted.  
"That was quite hard work," Yula sighed, wiping her brow.  
"We need to find the others, specifically Florella so that she can dry us off, we're soaked," Saria said, pulling her sodden hair out of her eyes.  
It took a good half hour to round everyone up and they quickly ran through the rain to get to the lounge room. Impa was there when they arrived and she was looking at Fura and Link with a questioning expression.  
"Care to explain?" she asked them.  
"I tried to stop them, so it has nothing to do with me," Talen said immediately after Florella dried them all off.  
"Well the main culprit is snoozing next to Link at the moment," Florella told her, "We only helped her out a little."  
"Children shouldn't be drinking," Impa said disapprovingly.  
"Oh it's harmless…and possibly Link's only chance to. This place seems to be the only place where he can consume alcohol," Florella told her. She then explained the whole story from Link's fire shooting to Fura's idea. Impa listened with her arms folded and the tiniest hint of a smile on her face.  
"And so that was your plan?" Impa asked incredulously when Florella had summed everything up.  
"More or less," she shrugged.  
"It worked though…to some extent. He chased us around and tickled us until we were tired out," Zelda said.  
"But now he's passed out with devil-woman," Ruto huffed, looking at the two that occupied the divan. They had both fallen towards each other and were propping each other up with their heads; each was snoring loudly with their mouths hanging open.  
"I'm actually quite impressed with you, Ruto," Florella said.  
"Really? Why?" the Zora asked  
"You don't seem to be as vocal these days compared to how you were described as being beforehand."  
"Well, I guess I've come to the conclusion that it's up to Link to choose who he wants to be with. Fura isn't such a bad person…but she is a rival, and I'm still going to hold Link to the engagement unless he chooses another."  
"Who knows? Maybe one day the two of you will be best friends," Impa smiled, "But right now you children need to go to bed. It's late and you have to get up early to get the seal from the cave." The children bade Impa goodnight as the tall woman fetched a blanket from a cupboard. She draped it over the comatose Link and Fura before leaving the room.

A world of pain awaited Link as his bloodshot eyes opened. His head throbbed, his throat was dry and he felt like being sick.  
"What's wrong with me? Am I sick or something?" he groaned, cradling his head in his hands. He glanced at Fura who continued to snore.  
"And why are you here with me?" he pondered out loud as he staggered to his feet. He licked his dry lips and lurched off towards the kitchens in search of a glass of water. He met up with Yula on the way.  
"Good morning Link, how are you today?" she asked.  
"Please don't shout, I'm feeling very delicate today," he winced.  
"Oh I see. Where are you going now?"  
"I'm getting some water before I die," he groaned.  
"I shall speak to Florella and see if she can do anything for you," she told him. Link nodded.  
"Good idea. I'll be back in a little while…if I don't return, send help," he told her. Yula walked in the direction of Florella's room while Link continued on his way. He arrived at the kitchens and wandered through the double doors. He avoided the cooks, as it was a known fact that cooks were some of the angriest people in the world. Link stood on his tiptoes and fumbled around for a glass in a large wooden cabinet. His fingers closed around one and he filled it at a leather water bag. He took a sip and staggered back out of the kitchen, taking small mouthfuls as he went. He arrived at the breakfast table and sat down very carefully next to Talen and Zelda.  
"Morning everyone," he mumbled.  
"You look like a corpse," Talen observed.  
"I feel like one. What the heck happened last night? It's all a blur to me."  
"I'll let your 'trustworthy' and 'reliable' friends shed some light on what happened," Talen said, frowning at the girls around the table.  
"Don't be smart, Talen, it doesn't become you," Ruto chided him. Link took another sip from his glass and rubbed his temples.  
"Here, take this with your water," Florella told him. She retrieved a small pouch from her clothes and took a pinch of powder from it and sprinkled it into his glass. Link drank it without any arguments and rested his head on the table. Fura looked up from where she was sitting.  
"You have any more of that stuff? I don't feel all that well either," she mumbled.  
"It's your hangover," Talen told her.  
"Oop! No it isn't!"  
"Ha ha, that's what you get for drinking too much. Headache, dry throat, bloodshot-" Link suddenly stopped. He peered at the guilty looks on all his friends' faces.  
"You got it, my friend," Talen said.  
"You stinkers! You got me drunk didn't you?" he accused.  
"As a skunk!" Florella laughed.  
"But…how? I can't drink alcohol, what with the fire and all," he said.  
"If you recall, fire can't exist in this forest," Florella giggled smugly.  
"That wasn't fair! You were all in on this weren't you! Even you three," he said, stabbing his finger at Saria, Zelda and Yula.  
"I'm sorry Link, but you were so funny," Zelda snickered.  
"Oh God…I didn't do anything stupid did I?"  
"You chased us around and tickled us and you were quite chummy with Fura. The two of you had a drinking competition and then you both took off outside," Saria told him.  
"So that's why I woke up next to her. But what's this?" he asked, holding up his tail to show them the big seed that it still held. Saria looked at him and frowned.  
"That is your prize from you balancing act you did off the edge of the walkway," she told him flatly.  
"Well you only have yourselves to blame! I can't believe y – ow," he groaned suddenly.  
"It takes a little while to work," Florella told him.  
"Well it had better not take too long. We need to go get Saria's seal from that cave," Ruto said.  
"Can't you just take Talen? I'm busy dying right now," Link groaned, clutching his head. He fumbled around in his tunic for his quiver and took an arrow. He cast the spell that transformed it into an ice arrow and held it to his forehead.  
"Ahh, sweet frostiness…eases the pain," he sighed.  
"Can I have one too?" Fura asked.  
"I don't know if you deserve one after doing this to me," Link muttered.  
"Oh please! I'm very sorry…at the moment anyway." Link rolled his eyes and cast the spell again. Fura accepted the arrow gratefully and held it similar to Link.  
"Ahh," they sighed in unison.  
"How long will it take for the two of them to start feeling better?" Saria asked.  
"About half an hour. We'll be able to leave after then, but let's just have breakfast for now," Florella yawned as breakfast was set out in front of them. Everyone began to eat, bar two exceptions that simply sat there feeling very sorry for themselves.


	33. And So He Shall Be Again

**Chapter 32 - And So Shall He Begin Again**

_To the Five he must give aid  
__Lest time itself become unmade  
__The Ruler, The Stone, The Thief, The Forest Guide, The One From Deep  
__With each assisted, with him they shall keep  
__The One of Many shall hide his face  
__When the Five doth stand in place  
__Behind the shadow doth he stand  
__The power of the Dark God in his hand_

Link and Fura had recovered to a stage where they were able to sit straight without squinting. They ate a little breakfast but were still feeling too off-colour to have anything substantial.  
"How do you feel now?" Florella asked.  
"Okay, I suppose. The sunlight doesn't shoot through my eyes and burn my brain as badly as before," Link told her.  
"Do you think you can manage walking to the cave?"  
"I guess. Just so long as we don't go too fast…and be prepared to stop in case we need to hurl our guts up."  
"I'll keep it in mind," Florella said, screwing her face up at the mental image she just saw. Fura got to her feet slowly.  
"Urg. Let's get it over with," she groaned. Zelda went to get Impa while the others made their way to the forest floor. Talen and Link took the lead once they were all together. It was pleasant down on the forest floor, as the thick foliage above them blocked most of the heat from the sun. It was unfortunate that Fura and Link couldn't fully appreciate it.  
"Is it much farther?" Fura asked.  
"Not too far, no. It's a little ways down the river where a small stream branches off," Talen told her as he kicked small pebbles that were embedded in the forest path.  
"I wonder what the seals are for?" Ruto wondered out loud. "I mean, have we actually been told what their purpose is?"  
"I don't think we have, but you could probably bet that they're very important. That's why we need to get them before any of Gedinia's flunkies do," Link told them.  
"Link?" Fura asked suddenly.  
"What is it?" he said in a slightly unfriendly tone.  
"Hey, there's no need to snap at me," she said.  
"I think there is. I don't like the things you do to me, Fura. Now I've tried to cope, but what happened last night was going too far. If you're going to do things like that in the future, just stay away from me." Fura looked like she had been slapped in the face. Her eyes filled with tears and she ran crying to Impa. The others looked at Link in shock as he turned and continued on his way.  
"It's definitely happened," Zelda said quietly to herself.  
Zelda and Impa found themselves walking together towards the rear of the group. Fura was now walking with Florella as the Great Fairy tried to comfort the downhearted girl. Zelda had a look of concentration etched on her face, and this did not go unnoticed by her guardian.  
"What are you thinking about?" Impa asked.  
"What? Oh, nothing. It's just an unimportant little thought that keeps nagging me," Zelda said quickly.  
"Now Zelda, it's important to get things of your chest. If you tell me, I could help," the tall woman offered. Zelda looked hesitant, but she told Impa what was on her mind.  
"There's been a change in Link since I first met him," she told her.  
"How do you mean?"  
"I don't know exactly. It was as if a different person came back from Termina. I mean, he's always been a little shy around women and he could be a bit serious sometimes, but now he seems to be just pushing everyone away. I'm certain that mask has something to do with it, but I don't know what."  
"I've noticed it too. He was a different lad when I met him all those months ago," Impa said. "Why don't you ask Florella about it? I'm sure she could come up with an answer." Zelda thought about it for a moment before calling the fairy back to where she was walking.  
"What's the problem?" Florella asked. Zelda told her what she had told Impa, and the fairy listened with a growing expression of thought on her face.  
"Well I'm not entirely sure of all of it, but I may have an idea. However, I think it would be better to ask him ourselves in order to get an accurate answer," Florella told her in response to the query.

A shout from Link told them that they had arrived at the location of the cave. The party assembled around the opening in the ground that Talen had inadvertently created the previous day.  
"Down there?" Saria asked with a certain note of distaste.  
"Yep. Now I can carry one at a time. Florella and I can ferry you down and over the water to where the seal is," Link said, sprouting his wings. It took about fifteen minutes for all of them to be carried into the cave, and once inside they gathered around the pedestal that held Saria's seal. Fura stood behind Florella with her face downcast, occasionally casting the odd hurt glance at Link. The crystal seemed to pulse in recognition as the Saria drew near, almost as if recognising her. The plants that had previously stopped the seal from being taken made no attempt to do so again.  
"Go on, take it," Talen urged her. Saria reached out her small hand and gripped it lightly. The instant she made contact with it, the crystal shone and illuminated the cave with a soft light.  
"It's beautiful!" Saria breathed, lifting the pulsating crystal. Its shape changed and warped until it sat in Saria's palm as a small crystal leaf.  
"The first has been collected," a wooden voice intoned. Everyone turned to Link, who was standing rigidly with his eyes vacant.  
"Are you feeling all right?" Saria asked.  
"I am the Fierce Deity speaking through Link. I shall not be able to stay for long, so listen well: In order to discover your next destination, you must find the messenger that delivers the riddles unto you," the metallic voice sounded from Link's lips.  
"What? But how do we know where he is?" Florella demanded.  
"Link knows the answer, find him and you will find the messenger."  
"Huh? But that doesn't make any sense! Link's right here!" Florella said hotly.  
"Ruler," Link said to Zelda. "The question you are about to ask me heads in the correct direction." Zelda looked startled. The Fierce Deity was indeed correct in saying that she was about to ask a question, but she wasn't sure how it related to finding Link, whatever that meant.  
"Fierce Deity…why has Link changed? He has become different; colder and more isolate since he returned from Termina. Why?" Zelda pleaded.  
"I am afraid that it is my unintentional doing. When the two of us combined to defeat Majora's Mask a part of Link was lost. The impact of discovering that he had no family further added to his despair," the Fierce Deity said sadly.  
"What do you mean by 'despair'?"  
"Contrary to what you may believe, Link truly does love all of you, but I'm afraid that that part of him was the part that was lost; his ability to love."  
"But…"  
"However, there is a way to get it back; a way to bring the old Link to you. His desire to protect you is a 'leftover' of his love. He doesn't know entirely why he is so devoted to all of you, but you can bring him back."  
"How?" Zelda demanded. "You must tell us! I want him to be like he was before, I want him to be happy!" Link's mouth creased into a smile.  
"You just took the first step, and all of you must build on it. You must reveal it to him soon," the voice said. And then Link shook his head as if to clear his wits. He blinked and peered at all of them.  
"Reveal what? What do you mean? And how does this help us find the messenger?" Zelda demanded, but the Fierce Deity's presence was gone.  
"What happened?" he asked. Zelda looked at him with wide eyes.  
"We were told," she said.  
"Told? Told what?"#  
"How to bring him back."

Link and Talen led the way along the long tunnel that would eventually reach the open. There was a heavy air about the group as each of them had a lot on their minds. Link was trying to figure out what Zelda had meant, but for some reason he didn't feel like just asking. They eventually came into the fresh air and warm sunlight. Link and Fura shielded their eyes almost instantly, their headaches still lingering.#  
"Well we've got the first one, only four to go," Link said. He began to head in the direction of the city when Zelda stopped him.  
"Link, there's something that I have to tell you…" she said with a slow flush creeping up he cheeks.  
"Yes, what is it?" Link asked.  
"I-" she was suddenly cut off by the sound of someone laughing. The ground buckled and a wall of rock and earth appeared from beneath the ground. The girls shrieked in fright as they were hurled to the ground by the violently convulsing ground. Florella toppled backwards and right into the path of a shower of earth and rock, but Talen scooped her up and held her almost tenderly as the shower of debris rained down on his unprotected back.  
"What the heck's going on?" Ruto demanded. The air above them wavered and a figure appeared.  
"Gedinia!" Link hissed, drawing his sword. She laughed at him contemptuously.  
"Do you think that little butter-knife can hurt me? I'm a God!" she spat, flinging the blade from his hands with some unseen force.  
"Why are you here?" Fura demanded. Gedinia sneered at them.  
"I'm afraid I cannot allow you to get any more of those seals, they're too much for children such as yourselves to handle."  
"What are you talking about?" Saria asked.  
"Oh dear, hasn't He told you about them? I thought he would have by now. Those seals are the key to unlocking that runt's full power and potential," Gedinia told them, pointing to Link.  
"So that's what they do!" Talen exclaimed.  
"Yes, but I don't see why you're so excited about it, you won't live to see another day anyway," Gedinia said casually.  
"No! You will not hurt them!" Link declared hotly, pulling the Fierce Deity's mask from his tunic. He pressed it to his face, but nothing happened.  
"Hey! What's going on? Why isn't it working?" he cried.  
"Surprised? I was listening in on His little speech before, and the fool didn't realise that he told me exactly how to prevent him merging with you," Gedinia laughed.  
"What are you talking about?" Link demanded, moving in front of his friends as if to protect them.  
"As long as the Fierce Deity's power surrounds all of you, I am unable to appear in this realm, but he unknowingly told me how to block his power. You still don't understand? Well you're the key!" Gedinia laughed. Link's eyes widened.  
"Me?"  
"His power flows through you, but you are an incomplete vessel. I only just found out that you are missing a part of yourself, and no, it's not the part that lives in her," Gedinia said, indicating to Zelda. "An incomplete being is imperfect, a flawed creation that can be manipulated unless it is made whole. But that doesn't really matter anymore, for you will all die…starting with you." Gedinia raised her arm and opened her palm.  
"If you're going to stop us, then kill me instead of them. If anyone here deserves to die, it's something as useless as me."  
"As you wish," Gedinia grinned as she cast a blazing spell of death and hurled it at him.

A thousand thoughts flashed through the minds of Link's friends. Talen stood with Florella as he watched in horror at his friend staring death in the face. Fura and Ruto were looking at Link in desperation as Impa and Yula held the two of them back.  
"He must be complete," Zelda whispered. It suddenly struck her. She realised what finding Link meant. It was his ability to feel love that had to be found, not his actual self. She remembered what Isabella had said to Link when they first arrived at Windhill:  
"Such a handsome boy, but I can sense something missing from you, something you have chosen to forsake due to an event in your life…" she knew that he was incomplete, she could sense that he was missing a part of himself. Zelda also realised why Florella couldn't see into his heart: because it was missing.  
Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion as Gedinia formed a sphere of white energy and launched it Link, her Link. The Link she secretly loved. Tears flowed down her cheeks as she ran forward.  
"No! It can't happen again, I can't lose him a second time!" she whispered. Zelda was dimly aware of Impa shouting something at her and Saria trying to grab her as she went past. Link slowly turned to her and watched as she came closer.  
"Link, you can't just get yourself killed and think it will make everything all right! People just can't do that!" she cried in desperation.  
"People?" Link asked in sad wonder.  
"I don't care what you think! You're a person to me!" Zelda sobbed as she hurled herself at him. "Link, I love you!"  
Time froze completely as Zelda's love struck Link like a blow. His eyes opened wide and flashed white. Zelda saw the shadowy messenger flicker and appear off to her side and she knew what had to be done.  
"Everyone! Tell him! He must know how you feel!" she cried. They were suddenly surrounding him like a protective barrier of warmth. Fura placed her hand on his chest, her face covered in a deep blush.  
"I-I love you…because you're willing to do anything for us," she told him. Ruto came forward and placed her hand on his chest.  
"I love you…because you think of others in whatever you do." With each telling of friendship, the messenger came closer to Link. Saria touched his chest and smiled.  
"You're my closest friend…because you were always there for me." Finally, Talen put his hand on his friend.  
"You are my dear friend…and I will never abandon you!" The messenger stood directly next to Link and removed the hood that covered his face to reveal that he was a ghostly, colourless older version of Link.  
"You are cared about, Link. Each one of us is living proof of that. You are not a thing created simply to fight; you are a human being capable of feeling any emotion you want. You no longer have to be alone, for you will always be loved…because you're Link," Zelda told him with a radiant smile. Tears formed in Link's eyes and rolled down his cheeks.  
"I…love you too! All of you! I'm so sorry!" he sobbed, burying his face in Zelda's shoulder and weeping his heart out. The messenger smiled and placed his hand on top of Link's head as the crying boy gripped Zelda's dress as tightly as if his life were depending on it. The messenger turned into a pulsating shadow orb that flowed into Link's body. Link let out a heavy breath, like an enormous pressure had been released. Everyone seemed to sense that something had finally come together, like a missing piece of a puzzle had finally made a picture whole. The Fierce Deity's mask rose into the air and hovered above Link. He detached himself from Zelda and held both hands up in the air. The mask rotated slowly and then descended towards Link's upturned and tear-streaked face.  
"For…those I love," Link whispered as the mask enveloped him in a blinding light.

The flow of time returned to normal, and Gedinia's spell hurtled towards where Link had been. But it was Oni-Link that stood there instead. He looked slightly different, though; one of his arms was encased in a kind of black armour that had strange carvings etched all over it.  
"What? Impossible!" Gedinia raged. Oni-Link braced himself and held his hands out and caught the spell. The force of the impact sent him sliding back as his feet carved great gouges in the soil. He stopped with the spell still burning in his hands, trying to continue on its way to destroy him. Oni-Link gritted his teeth and ripped the spell in two, the energy dissipating into the surrounding air.  
"Surprised?" he asked. Gedinia's eyes narrowed.  
"How? How did you do it!?" she demanded.  
"Them," Oni-Link said, gesturing to Link's friends. "The love and friendship that they felt for Link sprouted the seed of his heart. Only by acknowledging that he was loved and that he loved others could it happen."  
"It is of no moment. I'll just destroy you anyway," she growled. Gedinia attempted to cast a second spell, but nothing happened.  
"Something wrong?" Oni-Link smiled. "You forget that both of us cannot exist in this world at the same time. Since I am the one that belongs here, it is you who must leave." Gedinia gave a howl of rage and frustration as she slowly wavered and vanished.  
"I look forward to the day when we meet for the last time, for it is then when I will destroy you!"  
"Time will tell, Gedinia. Now leave here, your very presence repulses me," Oni-Link spat as Gedinia's presence vanished.  
"You did it, all of you," Oni-Link smiled. "You have given Link his greatest desire; to be a complete person, as he used to be."  
"Will you – he be like he was? The old Link?" Zelda asked with her eyes brimming.  
"Yes." Fura, who was standing towards the back of the group, came forward awkwardly.  
"Um, excuse me, but…will Link…forgive me for what I…all of us did?" she asked. Oni-Link smiled.  
"He will understand if you tell him why you did it, and perhaps…well, we'll see what develops. But for now Link and I must separate until the time when we can become our true form. Take care of him and nurture his heart so it can grow." Oni-Link's body glowed and reduced in size until Link was left standing with his hair whipping around his face as the Fierce Deity's energy left his body.  
"Seavale," Link mumbled as his eyelids drooped and closed. He sunk to the ground with a contented sigh as his friends gathered around him. The Fierce Deity's mask floated above them for a moment and watched the scene before settling on the ground.

The first thing that greeted Link when he opened his eyes was the roof of his room. He was lying in his bed with the window open and sunlight streaming through the thin, gauzy curtains that billowed in the breeze. He propped himself up on his pillows and looked around. He noticed with some surprise that Fura was slumped over the side of his bed from a chair that she had obviously been sitting on. He reached out and stroked her hair softly.  
"Fura?" he said quietly. She stirred and opened her golden eyes slowly. She saw Link looking at her and sat up with a start.  
"Oh, Link! You're awake…how do you feel?" she asked. Link smiled at her.  
"Much better. How long have I been here?"  
"Two days. We've been taking turns in watching you to see if you woke up."  
"I see."  
"I'll go if you want…you probably aren't very happy with me at the moment," she said guiltily. Fura got up to leave, but felt Link hold her hand.  
"No…don't go. I enjoy having you around…and besides, I should be thanking you," Link said with a slow flush creeping up his cheeks.  
"Well I owe you an apology anyway, getting you drunk like that put you in a lot of danger. I guess I just wanted you to be, well…more relaxed around me. I like you Link, I like you a lot. I should have just told you in the first place instead of trying to trick you all the time like on the ship and the other night."  
"It's not your fault. I kept pushing you away because I thought that I was always going to be alone. But now that I'm complete, I just can't see how I was ever able to exist without the ability to feel, well…you know," he said shyly.  
"I guess we've both grown a bit in the last few days. So from now on I'll be honest with you. No more tricks, because you shouldn't do that to a person you love." Link felt his face grow redder at her last bit and she laughed a rich, vibrant laugh.  
"I'm so glad everything's better again. I'll let everyone know that you're awake," Fura smiled. She gave Link a brief hug and left the room. Link lay back down and smiled. He felt warm all over, and his tail no longer bristled in the presence of the strong-willed Gerudo girl. He lifted his hand and looked at the Triforce mark that was now glowing softly. He had only just realised that courage was what he lacked when it came to handling the emotions that surrounded him, whether they be from his friends, or from himself. All of it was going to change back to the way it was before the Fierce Deity had unknowingly cast out his ability to truly love those around him.  
Link got out of bed after he felt a sudden urge to see his friends. He padded towards the outside dining area and saw Fura talking with the others. He emerged somewhat awkwardly and received a warm reception from all of them. He noticed that Florella and Talen, strangely enough were sitting next to each other and Talen seemed to be quite at ease in doing so. Ruto was especially glad to see him and she rushed over and hugged him with great enthusiasm. Link blushed yet again that day and hugged her back to the surprise of almost everyone present.  
"All of you…I'm sorry for the way I've been. I was acting like a brat, especially to you Florella. You had a choice of coming on this journey and I've made it difficult for you from the moment you joined."  
"We've all had time to think about things over the past few days. If we're going to beat Gedinia we're going to have to work as a complete team, and that means trusting each other," Florella smiled.  
"And we trust you not to get hurt all the time. It's happened too much, and whenever you do get hurt you don't seem to care," Saria told him. "Promise me you won't keep being careless in battle!"  
"I will from now on. I was careless because I didn't really care about what happened to me, so from now on I'll be much more careful in battle, for my sake and yours. I'm no good to you six feet under."  
"Perhaps we should all stop berating ourselves about this. Be happy!" Impa told them.  
"You're right," Zelda said. "Now why don't we all sit down and have breakfast?"

"See if you can do it in one hit," Talen said.  
"I don't know. I won't have enough weight behind my swing," Link said dubiously.  
"Well just try it anyway, if it doesn't work, we can try my idea." Link nodded and ran forwards. He jumped into the air and brought his sword down in a vertical slice and bit deeply into the target with the blade.  
"See? It's stuck," Link told his friend. "I needed more weight or power." The two boys were practicing their fighting techniques in a training yard under the watchful eyes of the girls, who sat in a raised spectator's shelter. Talen wrenched the sword free of the thick, horizontally positioned with his superior strength and handed it back to Link.  
"Okay, now let's try my idea. Whenever you're ready," Talen told him, covering his arms in stone. Link ran towards his friend with his sword drawn. Talen ducked down and held his hands together just as Link's boot stepped onto them. With a grunt, he heaved his hands up as if he was throwing a caber and Link was sent high into the air. Link brought his sword up above his head just as he started coming down and cut into the log with amazing force as he landed. The log was cleaved cleanly in two and Link twirled his sword before sheathing it.  
"Perfect!" Talen exclaimed, slapping his hand against Link's.  
"Oh Link! Well done!" Ruto waved from the shelter with great enthusiasm. Link smiled awkwardly and waved back.  
"You're changing already," Talen commented as he retrieved another thick log from a pile and positioned it upright.  
"How do you mean?" Link asked.  
"Usually you would have just rolled your eyes and shaken your head at her, but now you're being much nicer and tolerant."  
"Well what about you? I saw you sitting with Florella earlier and you didn't seem the slightest bit disturbed by it," Link said slyly.  
"She seems to have other things on her mind at the moment. It's wonderful! All I have to do is just sorta play along and she doesn't seem to notice me as much, and…she isn't all that bad," Talen said cheerily before driving his fist into the log, splintering it instantly. Link noticed his friend was blushing slightly, but decided not to mention it.  
"You're getting stronger," Link noted. "I wonder how far your abilities will develop?"  
"Who knows? All I know is that it's getting easier to do things," Talen shrugged, creating his rock claws.  
"You like those, don't you," Link said, referring to Talen's vicious looking claws.  
"They're easy to use and are quite effective. What's not to like?"  
"It's a little difficult to shake hands?" Link grinned. Talen narrowed his eyes.  
"You want a handshake huh? How about this!" Talen drove his fist into the ground and furrowed his brow in concentration. There was a rumbling sound and suddenly a great stone arm burst from the ground and grabbed Link by his tail.  
"Hey! What is this?" Link yelped as he was lifted into the air and left dangling between the stone hand's thumb and forefinger.  
"Like it? I found out about it yesterday while you were sleeping," Talen panted. "I was down here having a bit of a biff with an illusion of Florella I created and BAM! Sent it flying!"  
"Looks like it tires you out a fair bit," Link observed, yanking his tail free and dropping to the ground.  
"Well it takes a lot out of you! Do you know how many fragments of rock you have to pull together to make something that big? And then you need to control it," Talen breathed, sitting on the grass.  
"That's why I told you not to do it too much," Florella called from the shelter. "If you tire yourself out too much you might get sick."  
"I was just showing Link so he knows what to expect," he called back.  
"Just don't overdo it, dear one."  
"I won't."  
"The two of you sound like you're married already," Link laughed.  
"I don't know," Talen sighed, looking up at the fairy as she talked and giggled with the other girls. "Maybe I could learn to like the idea of marrying her. I mean, she can be nice."  
"Well it's entirely up to you…or maybe her. Anyway I'm sure everything will turn out fine. Now let's get some more practice in before we get something to eat?"  
"Sounds like a plan," Talen grinned, rising to his feet and readying his claws as Link drew his sword. The clash of metal against stone could be heard echoing through the jungle as the two boys went about developing their skills.

"Talen, Link, time to go!" Impa called as the girls climbed down from the shelter. The two boys immediately stopped what they were doing and trotted over to meet them.  
"I'm impressed. The two of you really know what you're doing when it comes to fighting," Impa congratulated them. The two boys beamed.  
"They may be good at fighting, but at keeping clean they are not. Why don't the two of you go and get cleaned up before lunch?" Saria suggested.  
"Okay. Navi, let's go!" Link called to his fairy. Navi formed Link's wings and the boy grabbed Talen by the back of his shirt and soared up towards the city. Saria blinked.  
"Wow, he's really starting to act the way he used to. He didn't even raise one objection."  
"They both seem to be growing up," Florella said. "Talen even offered to help me get some things from town tomorrow."  
"Well I just hope they don't get too grown up," Fura told them. "I don't want them going all boring on us."  
"Oh I don't think there's any danger of that happening. Boys never really grow up, they just learn how to act like they have," Impa smiled.

"I just remembered something," Talen said as the two boys exited the bathhouse. "Just before you went to sleep, you said 'Seavale'."  
"I did?"  
"You did. Ring any bells?"  
"Nope. I've never even heard of anything called Seavale. Maybe Impa knows something about it," Link shrugged. The two of them were still talking when they arrived at the table for lunch. They sat in their respective seats and waited for the girls to arrive. Talen strummed his fingers on the table while Link tapped his boots together. The faint rustle of the wind through the leaves and the creaking of timber mixed with birdcalls were the only sounds to be heard, save Talen's strumming and the very faint noise of the citizens of Arbouren going about their daily business in town.  
"Where are they? They should be back by now," Talen said finally.  
"I hope something bad hasn't happened to them," Link said with a slight twinge of worry in his voice.  
"I'm sure they're fine. You know how girls are, they're probably…fixing themselves up or something."  
"Yeah, you're probably right," Link sighed, shaking his wet hair and jamming his cap over it. He yawned and leaned back in his chair so that only the back legs were supporting him.  
"I'm tired and it's only midday," he mumbled.  
"Well you'd better wake up, they're here," Talen told him. The front legs of Link's chair clacked down on the floor as he quickly righted himself.  
"You two certainly got here quickly, and you've already washed! Such good little boys!" Florella gushed.  
"Little?" Talen murmured to Link. "We're taller than she is." Saria noticed Link's still wet hair and her fingers twitched.  
"Link, come here so I…" she paused and thought for a moment. "Link, do you mind if I tidy up your hair?"  
"Not at all," Link said. Saria smiled and skipped around behind him as Link tugged off his cap. Link just happened to glance at Fura and Zelda and his eyes opened wide. Their appearance hadn't changed in the slightest; it was just that Link had somehow only just noticed how beautiful they looked. He quickly averted his gaze and focussed determinedly on the tabletop.  
"Something wrong?" Fura asked him.  
"Ah, no. Nothing's wrong…I'm just a little bit tired," he said quickly.  
"Are you sure? Your face is all red…are you getting a cold?" she asked with genuine concern.  
"No, uh…" Link hesitated, but then remembered something Zelda had asked him a while before. "You all, um…look…very nice today," he said haltingly as his face burned.


	34. The Smell of Success

**Chapter 33 - The Smell of Success**

_To the Five he must give aid  
__Lest time itself become unmade  
__The Ruler, The Stone, The Thief, The Forest Guide, The One From Deep  
__With each assisted, with him they shall keep  
__The One of Many shall hide his face  
__When the Five doth stand in place  
__Behind the shadow doth he stand  
__The power of the Dark God in his hand_

They froze completely and Link almost thought he had done something wrong. Fura and Zelda stared at him with slightly shocked expressions.  
"What?" he asked the two of them.  
"Oh…" Zelda squealed.  
"You are just so cute!" Fura finished for her. The two of them ran straight for the startled boy and caught him in a rough embrace. Link fought back the urge to bolt as his cheeks were pinched and kissed.  
"Mmph! Not in front of other people, you're embarrassing me!" he squawked as the pair of them nuzzled him.  
"But you're such a cutie-wootie uggle-pie, and what you said before was just the sweetest thing!" Zelda cooed.  
"A what? Is that even a real word?" Link murmured. Florella regarded them a moment before turning to Talen.  
"Why don't you ever say things like that to me?" she pouted. Talen looked at her with a look that could only be described as clueless.  
"Pardon?"  
"Like what he said."  
"You, uh…oh, gimme a second," Talen mumbled before going into deep thought. Florella glared at him before folding her arms and putting on a face as dark as a thundercloud.  
"Girls, if you don't want Link's head to explode, you'd better leave him alone," Navi told them. Fura and Zelda reluctantly did so and Link breathed a heavy sigh of relief before flopping over the table. He immediately righted himself, however, the instant lunch arrived at the table.  
"Well I see that hasn't changed," Florella said dryly. Link looked at her as he stuffed far more fruit into his mouth than was necessary. He hurriedly swallowed his mouthful.  
"I'm a growing boy, I need my energy. Do you know how much energy that mask takes out of you?" Link asked in a slightly injured tone.  
"You slept for two days," Florella told him. "Isn't that enough rest?"  
"But I didn't eat anything in those two days! I can feel my stomach sucking up against my spine!" he protested, pushing his belly in as far as it would go for extra emphasis.  
"You had breakfast a few hours ago."  
"Talen, make her stop," Link pleaded. Florella immediately shuffled closer to Talen and snuggled into his side.  
"You wouldn't do that, would you?" she asked in a voice that was beyond sweet. Talen put a finger to her forehead and slowly pushed her into an upright position.  
"Florella, I kindly ask you to cease your questioning of my good friend Link. He is hungry beyond measure after his ordeal of going hours without sustenance," Talen told her.  
"A-men," Link said, pounding the table with his hand. Florella glared at the two of them before groaning into her hands.

"I'm afraid I don't have the slightest idea of what or where Seavale is," Impa said.  
"And I don't even remember saying it…are you sure you heard correctly?" Link asked. The group had been discussing the topic of where they needed to go to find the next seal, but were having no luck even after the name of where to find it had been revealed.  
"We definitely heard correctly. You said it just before you passed out that day," Saria told him.  
"I don't know, but the name sounds familiar somehow…maybe there are books somewhere in the city that mention it. It might not be such a bad idea to ask Tannis if he knows of any such books," Talen suggested as he peeled the skin off an orange. Florella clapped her hands together enthusiastically.  
"Wonderful idea, Talen! You know, I may even let you plan our wedding if you keep your level head," she told him. The orange segment that Talen was just about eat was suddenly crushed into pulp as his fist closed around it in a startled reaction.  
"Hmm, you'll probably need some help then," Link said seriously.  
"Well this is a pleasant change, you're offering to help with the wedding? You seemed to have changed quite a lot," Florella said with a degree of surprise.  
"Maybe not as much as you'd like, Florella," Link smiled as he reached for some of Talen's orange.

Tannis stopped by the table during one of his few breaks from his work.  
"Ahh, here you all are," he said, stepping outside. He paused when he noticed Link and Talen were nowhere to be seen.  
"They had an emergency," Florella said darkly.  
"An emergency?" Tannis asked, slightly concerned.  
"Link "accidentally" squirted orange juice into his eye. There was a great deal of shouting and then the two of them left to tend to his "serious" injury."  
"Oh. I see," Tannis said, slightly confused.  
"They think they're so smart…running around like a pair of juveniles…" Florella muttered to herself.  
"Oh, Tannis, would you by any chance know of a library or book collection in the city?" Impa asked.  
"There used to be one in this very building, but it was relocated to allow for public access. I can show you where it is if you like," Tannis offered.  
"That would be most helpful. Well ladies, who's in the mood for a trip to the library?"

Link and Talen didn't seem to mind going along to the library with the others. It made a welcome change to the surroundings of the manor grounds. The two of them trailed along behind the others at a leisurely pace in the bright sunlight, their bare feet getting slightly burnt by the heated wooden walkway. Impa looked back at them as the two boys as they ambled along on their tiptoes to avoid burning the soles of their feet.  
"You know, if you had just worn shoes you wouldn't get burnt," she told them.  
"It's too hot for shoes…well, that's what we thought before we got out here," Link admitted ruefully.  
"You could have worn some nice sandals like me," Florella said, pointing to her diminutive feet.  
"Sandals don't really look all that good on boys, Florella. Girls can get away with it, but we just can't pull it off," Talen told her.  
"I think you'd look very good in a nice pair of sandals, not to mention something a little more flattering than your current attire."  
"It's very nice of you to say so, Florella, but boots are the only footwear you'll ever see me in, and this shirt and these shorts are more comfortable than anything else I've tried on." Florella turned to Link and was about to open her mouth when Ruto stopped her.  
"Don't even try Link. He can find problems with any item of clothing; in fact, I believe his description of the clothes we got him for the ball at Windhill was "I look like a pirate." That tunic of his is a second skin, no matter how dirty it gets." Link looked a trifle hurt.  
"This tunic and I have been through a lot together. I met almost everyone I know in it, and besides, it was Saria who made it for me…she'd be disappointed if I got rid of it," Link said, smoothing down the front of his green garb.  
"You two are so stubborn," Florella humphed.  
"Like us for what we are, not what we could be," Talen said, closing his eyes and raising a finger in a kind of knowing pose.  
"You're right. How could anyone argue with a person as sensible as you?" Florella asked before jumping onto Talen's back and scrabbling to a sitting position on his shoulders.  
"Why are you doing that when you could just fly?" Talen asked as he shifted her around until he was comfortable.  
"Because this is much nicer…it's like you're being a true gentleman and carrying your lady over a puddle," she sighed blissfully. Talen gave Link a sideways glance that spoke volumes, making the young swordsman laugh.  
"The only puddle around here is the one you created by being so soppy. Honestly, you really do spout mush sometimes…though I think Zelda wins the prize for her "cutie-wootie uggle-pie" thing…whatever it means," he said in a slightly mocking tone.  
"You mean to say that you can't figure it out?" Florella asked.  
"Figure what out?"  
"Incredible. How can a person be so dense? It's…insane!"  
"Don't wave your arms about so much, Florella. You'll make me lose my balance…and stop making fun of Link," Talen told her as the fairy pointed out Link's lack of understanding.  
"I'm sorry darleeeeng!" she apologised in an over-exaggerated kind of way. Talen sighed and shook his head as the others laughed.  
"I'd help you if I could my friend, but I'd probably get shouted at and-" Link started.  
"You're busy," Ruto finished for him, looping her arm around his neck and pinching his cheek.  
"Are we there yet?" Link and Talen asked in unison.  
The library was quite a large building that looked very much older than the other buildings of Arbouren. The large double doors of the construction were always left open during daylight hours, giving a somewhat welcoming air to the grim looking building.  
"Well, this is the library. It was built as a mansion for a family that used to live here in Arbouren, but it has since been changed. Personally, I can't stand the place…it's a dreary old building so I'll head back to the manor and get back to work. Good luck with your search," Tannis said before heading back the way they had come.  
"I see what he means," Talen murmured, looking up at the building. "The workmanship of this building is, to say the least, shoddy. The tiles on the roof don't overlap properly, and I don't even want to get started on those windows-"  
"Then don't," Florella said flatly, shunting him inside as the others followed.

The interior was almost as grim as the exterior. The ceiling was very high, allowing multiple balconies to run around the edge of the room with flight of stairs connecting them. Shelves were on almost every surface, and they were chock full of books and parchments. Dust drifted through the air, giving substance to the many shafts of light that found their way through the many windows that dotted the walls.  
"The inside is even more breathtaking than the outside," whistled Yula in a voice that dripped sarcasm, craning her neck to see the ceiling.  
"How are we going to find anything in here?" Fura asked.  
"It will be easier if we all split up," Impa told her. "And we can ask the head librarian to point us in the general direction."  
"We'll go in pairs and one group of three," Florella said as her gaze wandered to Talen. "Let's see, I'll go with…"  
"I'm with Link!"  
"I'm with Talen!" the two boys said at exactly the same time.  
"Well it looks like we're good to go. We'll catch up with you all later," Talen said nervously. Florella's look darkened slightly and she narrowed her eyes. Link and Talen hurried off, laughing quietly to themselves as the girls stared after them.  
"Link has rubbed off on Talen a little too much. He should be more supportive of me," the fairy muttered.  
"And why is that?" Chat asked. This surprised some of them as Saria's fairy seldom spoke.  
"I'm his fiancée!"  
"I think it's the other way round," Saria murmured. Florella put her hand on her hips.  
"Would you like a tail as well?" she demanded.  
"I don't think that those are what we're looking for," Saria said as Fura dumped a stack of romance novels on the table. Fura looked at the books and then at Saria.  
"Huh?"  
"We're supposed to be looking for something about Seavale!" Saria told her in an exasperated tone.  
"They must have fallen into my arms by mistake…look, here's a book about coastal towns of the world."  
"So you were doing something constructive after all."  
"I most certainly was…now you look through this," Fura said, handing the book to Saria. "And I'll look at these in case, uh, there's some stuff in them about…things," Fura mumbled, already poring over her stash.  
"What are you reading those for anyway? You're the last person I'd expect to read sappy romance novels. Florella, yes. Zelda, maybe…but big bad Gerudo Fura?"  
"These are important research sources, thank you very much."  
"For what? How could romance novels help with anythi – burgh. This has something to do with Link, doesn't it?" Saria said as more of a statement than a question.  
"Bingo!"

"Achoo!" Ruto sneezed loudly, sending a cloud of dust billowing from the book she had picked up.  
"Bless you," Yula said as she fanned the dust away from her face with her hand.  
"Ugh, I'm not used to all this dust. You won't find any of it underwater," the Zora princess sniffed. Zelda sighed and looked at the sun through the window. It was getting low in the sky and they had been searching for hours without much luck.  
"I don't think the librarian knew what he was talking about. There aren't any books even remotely helpful around here. All I've come up with are books about fishing," Ruto grumbled.  
"Maybe he can't hear very well…he could have thought Seavale was something else. Sea, fishing, an easy mistake," Zelda shrugged.  
"Well it's costing us valuable time. I bet some of the others aren't even working…yes! I can see Fura bouncing a ball of paper off her foot!"  
"But she does seem to be reading a book of some description," Yula told the huffy Zora.  
"Well we can count on most of the others to do something…Link's with Talen, and Talen takes more pride in his work than anyone I've ever seen, so the two of them should be fine. I can see Saria reading something over there and I bet Impa and Florella are churning through the books," Zelda said.

"Would that make me look fat?" Florella asked Impa, pointing to a picture of a dress. Impa sighed and picked up another book.  
"Have you stopped helping already?" the Sheikah woman asked.  
"Nope. Have a look," Florella said, pointing to the bookshelf behind her. A ball of light was moving from book to book.  
"What is that?"  
"It's a spell. It goes through every book to find the word "Seavale" and when it does, it'll notify me."  
"So it's a lazy spell then."  
"Impa, you're a grown woman, please don't go all Link on me," Florella groaned. Impa laughed.  
"Well you seem to enjoy being childish sometimes. Tell me, why is it that you chose to look like that?"  
"Like a child? Well I guess it's because I wanted to be different from the other Great Fairies. It can be hard to tell us apart because we all look basically the same. It took me a great deal of time, but I finally managed to change my old body into this one…and I guess your personality kinda changes to fit what you look like."  
"You really didn't like the way you looked? I thought Great Fairies were praised for their great beauty?"  
"It wasn't that I didn't like the way I looked…it was just that I wanted to be different from everyone else, and it was well worth it too. I've got countless people to fall in love over the years, but Talen is the first person I have fallen in love with."  
"Oho! So you gave him the ring because…"  
"I've never been in love before, and I won't let him slip through my fingers, I won't! I loooooove Talen so much; it's all very exciting and new for me."

Talen looked around suspiciously and scratched his ear. He had an uncomfortable feeling that something was afoot, but he couldn't figure out what. He looked over at Link, who was flipping through an old leather-bound book whilst popping his knuckles one at a time.  
"Any luck?" Talen asked his friend.  
"None. This is like trying to squeeze blood from a stone." Link muttered.  
"Wait! That's where I remember it from!" Talen exclaimed.  
"Huh?"  
"Remember before? I said that it sounded familiar?"  
"No," Link said, scratching his head. Talen jumped to his feet.  
"Come on! If the book I'm thinking of is here, there may be a clue as to where Seavale is!" The two boys took off, weaving through the bookshelves that littered their tier.  
"Where are we going? What book are we looking for?" Link asked as Talen swerved to miss a doddering old lady.  
"We're going to the geology section," Talen called. Several people shushed him as he ran past. They arrived in one of the lower sections of the building at a wall covered in large books. Talen ran his index finger along their spines, reading their names slowly and saying the quietly to himself.  
"Found it!" he declared, pulling thick green book free.  
"What's that? And how are books about geology going to help us find Seavale?" Link asked.  
"It's called "Rare Minerals and Gemstones" and if I can find the right page…" Talen opened the book and flicked through the pages. He eventually stopped and plonked himself down at a table with the book open at the correct page.  
"What does it say?" Link asked.  
"Listen to this, "The Frost Petal is the most valuable and rare of all gemstones, surpassed in mystery and value only by the mythical Triforce. The gem gets its name from the way its crystalline structure resembles that a tiny flower. The crystal forms only on the hardest metal known to man; Gorodite, named so after the Goron race, the first of which to be able to shape the metal.""  
"How does that help us?" Link asked.  
"I want you to pay attention so that you can see how good I am. "The location of the Gorodite deposit where the Frost Petal came from is not exactly known. Legend states that it can be found only in the fabled gem fields of the mysterious Seavale. This city was supposedly built by ancient Ocean Zoras, whose bloodline still exists in the port of Newfin." Aren't you lucky that I have such a good memory?"  
"Talen, you amaze me sometimes. Let's go get the others," Link said, clapping his friend across the back.

They all gathered around Zelda and Ruto's table with the book. Talen put it down and opened it to the right page.  
"There it is, right there," he said proudly, indicating where they should read with his finger. A moment passed before they had all finished reading.  
"You did it!" Florella squealed happily. She fluttered over and sat on his shoulders, her hands clasping wither side of his head for support. Link looked at her and blinked before shaking his head.  
"What?" Florella asked.  
"I'd say something witty, but the two of you would gang up on me."  
"I'm the only one up here, Link."  
"Oh…oh yeah," he grinned.  
"That wasn't very funny," Florella said flatly.  
"Sorry."  
"It seems that the caustic tongue has remained, though you don't seem to have the same biting edge to your voice as you used to," Yula observed.  
"Anyway, now that we've got some idea of where to go we should get to Newfin," Zelda said.  
"I've heard of that! It's a town populated almost exclusively by Zoras, my uncle lives there!" Ruto exclaimed.  
"And I know where it is," Impa said. "I'll make travel arrangements as soon as possible."  
"We're unbeatable!" Fura declared, holding her fist in the air. The second she said it, the wall behind her splintered inwards and sent everyone to the floor. Peoples' screams echoed throughout the library as the tiers began to buckle and collapse. Impa grabbed Zelda and leaped free of the tier, landing on top of a large bookshelf on the ground floor. Florella got Yula by the collar of her clothes and flew her away from the damage while Link did the same for Fura and Ruto. Saria climbed onto Talen's back as he formed his rock claws and jumped for the same bookshelf as Impa. He held his claws out in front and dug them into the side of the bookcase. He hung there for a moment before climbing upwards with Saria holding on tightly.  
"What the heck was that?" Ruto asked as Link set her and Fura on the ground. There was a tremendous roar as a huge blue dragon clawed its way through the wall of the library. It had a longish body with four leathery wings protruding from its back and large claws. On its back rode a man in blue armour. He was quite tall with long black hair and a small beard.  
"So sorry to make so much noise in a library," he sneered. "But I have some urgent business to take care of on behalf of my mistress."  
"So, another of Gedinia's flunkies. Haven't you all learned your lesson by now?" Florella asked. The man ignored her.  
"I'm afraid I can't let you get to Seavale. You see, Lady Gedinia has requested that I bring as many of you as I can to the citadel for a little ceremony."  
"And what if we refuse?" Talen asked, the stone covering his hands slowly creeping up his arms and over the rest of his body.  
"She just can't take no for an answer, now come here!" he barked, spurring the dragon forwards. It went for the four that were on the bookshelf, its claws extended to grab them. Talen clenched his fists and delivered a quick flurry of powerful blows to the dragon's snout, causing it to reel back in pain. Its rider tightened the reins and the dragon swung its tail around, swiping Talen through the air and into the far wall. Impa drew her dagger and jumped at the dragon, but was caught and thrown to the ground. Ruto and Zelda were suddenly being lifted into the air by the great beast as it bore them away.  
"Link, help!" Ruto cried. Link darted through the air and sunk his sword into the dragon's side, producing a roar of fury. It shook Link off, causing the boy to spiral through the air until he could right himself.  
"Well at least we know it can't torch us," Link muttered. The dragon reared back, and to everyone's surprise, shot a powerful freezing blast at him. Link managed to move out of the way just in time, the attack only grazing one of his wings. Unfortunately, it was just enough to ground him.  
"What's happening Navi?" he asked in his mind.  
"My wing has been damaged, I can't fly!"  
"Damn! How are we going to follow them?" he asked, as Zelda and Ruto's cries grew fainter the farther away the dragon got.  
"We run," Talen said, climbing back through the hole he had made in the wall. "That beast is wounded and it can't go as fast as it usually can. If you can still move your wings, then you should be able to boost your speed. I'll try to keep up as best I can." Link nodded, and tested his wings and found that Talen's idea could work.  
"All of you stay here. We can handle things," Link called to his friends.  
"Talen!" came Florella's shout from above them. The fairy fluttered down to the floor and stood in front of the blacksmith.  
"Yes?" he asked.  
"Please be careful. My heart was in my mouth when you were hit before," she pleaded. Talen grinned.  
"It'll take more than that to dent this stone," he said, knocking his fist against his stony chest.  
"Promise me all the same," she insisted.  
"If you wish. Florella, I swear that I will be as careful as I possibly can," he told her.  
"Dear Talen," she smiled. "Now get going, save Zelda and Ruto!"

The quickest way for the two boys to get to the forest floor was via the flying foxes. They grabbed the handles with flying leaps and shot down at blistering speed, jumping to the ground when they were at a safe height.  
"That way!" Link barked, pointing in the direction the dragon was heading in. Link's wings whirred to life and he took off with his feet pounding on the loamy forest floor. He dodged trees and jumped over creek beds with the help of his tail. Branches and twigs swiped at Link's body as he sped along, Talen falling behind quickly. He crested a small hill and saw the dragon flying steadily along and neither it nor the rider noticed him. He could hear the rider shouting at the dragon to move faster, but the creature couldn't comply as he wound Link had inflicted upon it was causing great discomfort. With his teeth set, Link charged down the other side of the hill. When he got to the bottom, he coiled his tail and sprung into the air, beating his wings at the very same time. He shot into the air and managed to grab onto the dragon's foot. The blue beast bellowed irately and tried to shake him off, but to no avail. Link held on with all his might and slowly inched his way onto its back.  
"Fly steady!" the rider ordered his mount before turning to face Link. He drew a broadsword from a sheath on his back and advanced along the dragon's back. The wind forced the two warriors to watch their footing as it threatened to sweep them to their doom. The rider attacked first, swinging his sword in a wide horizontal arc. Link skipped back and then darted forwards, catching the rider a painful gash to his side.  
"Link! Be careful up there!" he heard Ruto call from below. The two continued to fight back and forth, their blades flashing in the orange light of the setting sun. Link backflipped out of range of a jab that would have skewered him through the middle and brought his shield up quickly to defend against an overhead blow.  
"Stand still, you little wretch!" growled the rider as he tried once again to slice Link with his sword. But Link was too quick for him. The cumbersome broadsword was too heavy to manoeuvre at the rate necessary to connect with the agile boy. Link leaped forwards and somersaulted over his adversary's head, swinging his sword as he went. The result was a deep wound to the rider's back. He howled in pain and clutched at his back as Link charged for him. Instead of finishing him off with his sword, however, Link slammed into him with his shield and knocked him from the dragons back.  
"Kill them! Kill them all!" the rider shouted as he fell, his command fading into hysterical laughter that ended abruptly with the ground. The dragon roared and let go of Ruto and Zelda, the two princesses screaming in terror as they plunged towards the ground. Link sheathed his sword and clipped his shield over his wings so that they protruded out from either side of its polished surface. He aimed his body straight between his falling friends and grabbed each of them around their waists. He fluttered his wing and managed to slow their descent slightly, but not enough to warrant a safe landing.  
"What'll we do?" Zelda cried as the ground rushed up to meet them. From below came a rumbling sound and a pillar of rock burst from the ground with Talen riding atop it. He caught the all three of them in his strong arms and set them down on his pillar.  
"Perfect timing," Link breathed.  
"Think nothing of it. The two of you get down to the ground and under cover. Link and I will take care of things here," Talen said indicating to the dragon as it wheeled around in the sky and bore down on them. Zelda and Ruto climbed down the side of the pillar (thanks to some indents made by Talen) and took refuge in the dense jungle. The dragon breathed its freezing breath at the two boys, but Link absorbed it into his shield and sent it straight back at the beast, narrowly missing it.  
"Look! It's going to pass us overhead. How about a trip to the heavens?" Talen asked.  
"Ready when you are!" Link grinned. The top of the pillar shuddered and a new section sprung up, shooting the two boys straight up at blistering speed. Talen formed the tip of his arm into a long blade and held it alongside Link's sword, which he now held outstretched above his head. The two of them streaked side by side like twin arrows, the points of their weapons touching together to form a deadly point. The dragon passed overhead and the two boys pierced it on an angle, disappearing completely into the beast's side. The dragon shrieked and flapped its wings one last time, before dropping like a stone into the dense canopy of the jungle.

Zelda and Ruto saw the dragon fall, and they rushed to the spot where they had seen it last. When they arrived, there was no sign of Link or Talen, merely the dragon's carcass hanging in the branches of a large tree.  
"Where could they be?" Zelda asked. The dragon suddenly moved, and the two girls clung to each other with startled yelps. The point of a sword suddenly poked through the fleshy underside of the dragon's stomach. It sliced along, forming a large cut that flapped open and spilled the dragon's insides onto the ground. All manner of disgusting coloured entrails slopped onto the jungle floor with a sickening mushy sound, causing Zelda and Ruto to jump back, lest they be sprayed with the juices. Once the cascade of insides had stopped, the two of them crept closer.  
"Link? Talen? Is that you?" Ruto called.  
"Are you both okay?" Zelda asked. The mound of guts and bits suddenly heaved.  
"Bwaaaaaaaaacck!" Link gurgled in disgust as he and Talen burst through the top of the pile. Zelda and Ruto jumped back again with startled squeaks. Link and Talen were completely drenched with inner fluids from the dragon. Blood and bile coloured them blue, green and red and dripped off them in long strands.  
"Oh my God!" Zelda gasped, her hand going to her mouth. The only parts of their bodies not covered with the mix of muck were their eyes. The two of them looked at each other, Talen's green eyes blinking at his friend's appearance as Link's blue eyes did the same.  
"Well at least we're not injured," Link mumbled.  
"Oh that's the most revolting thing I've ever seen," Ruto gagged, holding her hand to her mouth in a similar fashion to Zelda.  
"Maybe we need a bath," Talen grimaced, peering down at himself with his arms held out either side.  
"You're starting to stink," Zelda said, holding her nose.  
"Try being in here then," Link muttered as he trudged along next to Talen. They were almost back at Arbouren and the sun had disappeared over the horizon. The two girls had insisted on getting back to the city as quickly as possible in case they were attacked again.  
"I can't wait to get all this gunk off me," Talen sighed, eyeing the river hopefully.  
"Well you'll have to wait until you get to the bathhouse," Ruto told him. They reached the base of the tree that concealed the entrance to the city and stepped inside. The guards eyed them strangely, but said nothing of the boys' predicament. They arrived at the top and stepped onto the street to find the rest of their friends pacing around impatiently.  
"Talen! Thank the Goddesses you're okay!" Florella cried when she saw them. She dashed over, but stopped short upon hitting the wall of stink that surrounded the boys.  
"What's that smell?" she exclaimed, wrinkling her small nose in disgust.  
"You saved them, I knew you could do it!" Fura cheered at Link, also running over. "Aw jeez! What's that funky smell?"  
"It's the remains of that dragon. Link and Talen got a little too up close and personal with it," Zelda said as Impa came over and embraced the girl.  
"Well the important thing is that you aren't hurt. I was very worried about you," Fura told Link in a slightly scolding manner. Link smiled awkwardly.  
"Oh yuck. Look at your hair…your clothes…everything," Saria said in a sick voice.  
"At least we don't get hugged," Link mumbled out the side of his mouth to Talen.  
"No, that comes after you two have a very, very, very thorough wash," Florella told them. Talen and Link sighed and trudged off towards the manor with their comrades making sure to stay upwind of them.


	35. Celebrations

**Chapter 34 - Celebrations**

_To the Five he must give aid  
Lest time itself become unmade  
The Ruler, The Stone, The Thief, The Forest Guide, The One From Deep  
With each assisted, with him they shall keep  
The One of Many shall hide his face  
When the Five doth stand in place  
Behind the shadow doth he stand  
The power of the Dark God in his hand_

"I don't see why you need to be here," Link muttered as Saria scrubbed furiously at his hair.  
"I have to be here to make sure every single molecule of gunk is out of your hair. You've got a towel on you, so don't complain," she told him.  
"Well I suppose I don't have it so bad…Talen's got it worse," Link said, glancing over at his friend who had Florella lathering up his hair.  
"He's dirty too, and someone needed to wash his hair. The two of you need to be absolutely positively sanitized, and we're the ones to make sure of it."  
"You forgot the steel wire brush," Link said helpfully. Saria dunked his head under water and brought it back up.  
"Did you say something?" she asked.  
"Just a friendly suggestion," Link smiled, wiping the water away from his eyes.  
"Well I think I've washed your hair as much as I can. Make sure you clean yourself thoroughly, I'll be out with the others." Link nodded as Saria got up and left.  
"Wait for me, Saria. I'm done too," Florella called, jumping up and running over to the Kokiri. The two girls left, chatting to each other quietly as Link and Talen watched them go.  
"That's two things we've survived today," Talen sighed, sinking low into the water.  
"If that ever happens again, it'll be all too soon."  
"Well we can't complain too much, who else has people to worry about them that much. We're very lucky." Link looked down at Talen's hand.  
"Still can't get that ring off?" he asked.  
"Huh? Oh, no. It isn't going anywhere short of me cutting off my finger. I'm not too flash about the idea of marrying anytime soon, but when I grow up, well…"  
"You won't see me at the altar. I'd rather be fishing or climbing trees."  
"Everything changes sooner or later…but let's get clean before we engage in a great debate. I want to get the dragon's stomach off me, and something in my stomach."  
"That wasn't bad," Link complemented.  
"I didn't think so either."

Talen and Link emerged from the bathhouse feeling like their skin had been scrubbed off of them. Dressed in shirts and shorts, (provided for them as their usual clothes were being soaked) they went to the lounge area and found only Yula sitting there.  
"Hello Yula, where's everyone else?" Link asked, looking around.  
"I'm not sure. Fura and Ruto are playing draughts in Fura's room. I believe they said that they were playing for the title of Champion of Link. I'm not sure where the others are," Yula told them.  
"How are you feeling, Yula? You look a little down," Talen said. She sighed.  
"It's nothing, do not be concerned."  
"Ah come on. There's no harm in telling a couple of bricks like us your problems. Who knows? We may actually be able to help," Link suggested. Yula considered it for a moment before nodding.  
"I do not know what shall become of me. You will all be moving on shortly and I shan't be going with you, as I cannot help you in any way. I have no home or family to live with, and the only people I know are all of you," she said. Talen was about to say something when Elousin breezed into the room.  
"There's no need to worry yourself about such things, dear Yula. They're all taken care of," she told her.  
"I'm not sure I understand…" Yula started.  
"We want you to live with us from now on as our own daughter. You see, we are unable to have children, believe me we've tried, and we so desperately want children. You have beauty, grace, and you're kind and gentle." Yula seemed unable to speak. Her mouth hung open and she seemed to have trouble forming words.  
"I…I…"  
"Please consider it, you don't have to answer right now. Even if you don't, you'll always have a home here," Elousin told her with a radiant smile. Yula was silent for a while, the reality of what was said still sinking in. She looked up at Elousin with a face that glowed with happiness.  
"May I call you mother?" Yula asked.  
"Whatever you wish, dear Yula," Elousin smiled. Yula rushed forward and embraced her new mother.  
"Well she certainly deserves it," Talen grinned.  
"Doesn't everyone?" Link replied with a similar grin. Elousin looked over at the two boys.  
"Ah, it's the heroes. Why don't we round everyone up and celebrate before you all go tomorrow?" she suggested.  
The two freshly washed boys split up to locate everyone at Elousin's request. Talen was assigned to the inside of the manor, and he wandered the halls in bare feet in search of his comrades. His first port of call was the girls' rooms. He arrived in the area that the rooms opened into and knocked politely on all of their doors, getting a response from only Fura's.  
"Hello? Oh Talen, what can I do for you?" she asked when the door was wrenched inwards.  
"I'm supposed to find everyone so we can all have a goodbye celebration with Elousin and Tannis…do you know where everyone is?" Talen queried.  
"A celebration? Great!" she moved her head into the room. "Hey you two! Let's go! We have dinner to get to!" Florella and Ruto emerged, each holding some cards.  
"What's it for?" Ruto asked.  
"I don't think I should ruin the surprise for you," Talen told them. Florella leaned in and whispered in Talen's ear as they trotted of down the hall.  
"You came just in time. I didn't think I could survive another loss," she told him.  
"Practice makes perfect," Talen said with a smile.  
"Why don't you ever play cards or anything? It'd be fun to sit down and have a go against you."  
"I never really liked cards all that much. I prefer making things…it's what I do after all," Talen shrugged.  
"Can you make me something?" Florella asked with a girlish flutter of her eyelashes.  
"I can…but will I?" Talen replied. Florella stopped as he others kept going, thinking about what Talen had said.  
"Hey! That's not what I meant!" she called, running to catch up.

It was dark outside, and Link had only the light of Navi to go by. The small fairy was perched on top of his head, as her wing had not yet healed after the fight with the dragon.  
"You sure you're okay?" Link asked her.  
"For the fifth time, yes! I'll be as right as rain by tomorrow morning. Fairies heal fast," she told him.  
"Just checking."  
"Where do you suppose everyone is?" Link pondered.  
"Anywhere…hey, why don't you try to find Zelda with that bond you two have? She makes good use of it, why can't you?"  
"Oh, I never thought of that. I'll give it a try," Link mumbled. In his mind's eye, he focused on a picture of Zelda. He could see her clearly, and he felt a peculiar tugging at his mind in a certain direction.  
"She's that way," Link said, opening his eyes and pointing towards a garden that had been built on the manor grounds. He made his way through the dark, with Navi's light to guide him, and entered the garden. It looked like any other garden, except it had been entirely man-made. Soil had been carried up from the ground and placed in a lowered section of the wooden floor to create a fairly accurate replica of the real soil. Bamboo was everywhere, creating living walls of green, with ferns and vines interspersed randomly.  
"Why go to all the trouble of making a jungle when there's one down there?" Link muttered to himself as he carefully made his way through the foliage.  
"Something to do, I suppose," Navi shrugged.  
"Zelda? Are you around here?" he called.  
"Link? Is that you?" came the reply.  
"Yeah, it's me. We need to get back to the manor, there's a special announcement."  
"We're coming," Zelda told him from somewhere in the bamboo.  
"Who's there with you?"  
"Impa and Saria."  
"What were you doing?"  
"Girl talk." Link rolled his eyes.  
"I'm right near the entrance, I'll be waiting there," he called out to the small group.  
"Okay, we'll be there shortly." Link sat down and yawned. He was feeling quite tired after his battle with the dragon and its nameless rider.  
"I can't wait until I get my tunic back. I don't like these clothes very much," he sighed.  
"And why not?" Impa asked as she walked up behind him. She lifted him into the air by his tail and set him down on his feet.  
"For precisely that reason," he said, jerking his thumb at his tail. "I had to tear a hole in the shorts to let my tail stick through."  
"I noticed," Saria said, glancing at the hole under the waistband of his shorts.  
"How are you feeling, Navi?" asked Zelda.  
"Better, thanks," the small fairy replied, shifting her position so that she was lying on Link's head.  
"And how are you feeling?" the princess asked Link as he walked along beside her.  
"About what?" he asked.  
"General well being? You know, after your fight with the dragon?"  
"Oh. I feel fine, a little tired I guess. Anyway, it should be me asking you how you are," Link told her.  
"I have a few scratches and bruises up my side where it was holding me is all, see?" she said, lifting up her top slightly.  
"I'll take your word for it," he said, blushing furiously at the sight of her exposed middle.  
"I don't see why you're blushing," Saria giggled. Fura struts around all day in that two-piece affair of hers, and you don't bat an eyelid."  
"Her middle is always showing; it's the way the Gerudo are. I'm just not used to seeing so much royal skin," he mumbled, his face still glowing red.  
"Royal skin? That's a novel way of putting it. Don't you like the way it looks?" Zelda asked impishly.  
"No, I mean yes, I…stop it!" he exclaimed hotly. Impa laughed and took the boy in stride.  
"Don't take it seriously, she's only teasing you," the tall woman told him.  
"I know, it's just that, well…" he left it hanging.  
"It's okay to be shy, it just makes you all the more cuter," Zelda giggled, patting him on the head. Link frowned and took hold of her bare arm lightly.  
"What, what's wrong?" she asked, looking at his hand with slight surprise.  
"You're sunburnt," he told her, before giving her arm a slight twist. She yelped and took her arm back.  
"You're terrible!" she accused.  
"Yes, but at least he's not burnt. Your skin'll start peeling off before long," Impa told her. She leaned in close and whispered in Zelda's ear.  
"It might put Link off," she murmured. Zelda went red and she gasped.  
"Shhh!" she hissed.  
"Huh?" Link grunted, looking over at them.  
"Nothing, nothing!" Zelda said quickly. Link shrugged and continued on his way.  
"Almost back, I'm going to meet up with Talen," Link said eagerly, preparing to dash off.  
"Wait!" Saria told him quickly. "Your hairs a mess…would you like me to fix it up?" Link pondered it for a short while.  
"Okay. I don't mind," he said.  
"Really? You don't?"  
"Nope. Comb away," he told her. Saria squealed gleefully and clapped her hands together.  
"You've finally come around! This change is good!"  
"Don't get too excited, you'll use it all up before the real good news is broken," Link told her.  
"What good news?" Zelda asked.  
"You'll find out soon enough," Link grinned impudently.

"There! You look very smart now," Saria told Link as she finished combing his hair.  
"You know it'll just spring back to the way it always is, but if you enjoy doing it I can't complain," Link smiled. Saria smile back at him and helped him to his feet. Link yawned and looked at the moon through the window of his room. Everyone bar Yula seemed to have congregated in that particular room for some reason or another.  
"I wish I could just go to bed," Link yawned.  
"Me too," Talen agreed, blinking sleepily.  
"Oh come on! You said that this was important," Fura told them both. "Don't fall asleep."  
"We won't," Talen murmured. Fura walked up to Link and slipped her arm around his.  
"Well I'll watch out for you to make sure you don't get drowsy," she grinned, her large gold bands shining in the light of the glowing plants.  
"I can't afford to be," Link told her. She frowned and flicked his nose.  
"Are you making fun of me?" she pouted.  
"Wouldn't dream of it. I'd sooner die than hurt your feelings," he said with a florid bow. Fura laughed a rich laugh and kissed him on the cheek, leaving a mark from her white lips. Ruto rolled her eyes at Fura and fluttered them at Link, who blushed and scuffed his feet as a result of the two girls. He reached up and wiped the white lipstick off his cheek and then wiped his hand on his shorts.  
"Oh Link! Don't wipe it on your clothes," Saria groaned.  
"Sorry," he apologized sheepishly.  
"Oh don't worry about it," Saria smiled in spite of herself.  
"Talen, will you tell me what the big surprise is?" Florella cooed. Talen looked at her nervously.  
"Uhh, well…" he stammered.  
"It's a play," Link said quickly.  
"A play? About what?" Florella asked.  
"It's the tragic story of a very old lady trying to cope with the pain of having her…dog taken away from her. It's very emotional."  
"Her dog?"  
"It's a special dog. It can talk, and it wins lots of money for her through gambling," Link told her with a straight face.  
"Do you know where liars go?" Florella asked him flatly.  
"To bed!" Link exclaimed enthusiastically.  
"Everyone, please sit. We have a very important announcement to make," Tannis told everyone as they entered the dining area. Yula was already at the table, clothed in a dress similar to the one that Elousin was wearing.  
"Please tell us! I can't wait any longer!" Zelda begged. Elousin smiled.  
"As you all know, Tannis and I have no children," she began. "But that's about to change."  
"Everyone, we are adopting Yula as our own beloved daughter!" Tannis boomed.  
"That's wonderful!" Florella squealed, loud enough to make Link and Talen both wince. Yula smile to herself as everyone, including Link and Talen, congratulated her.  
"Oh Yula, I'm so happy for you," Zelda sniffed. "Oh…I'm going to cry, I'm so moved!"  
"Oh, don't you cry Zelda, you'll get me going too," Saria sniffed, dabbing at her eyes.  
"Shouldn't you be smiling instead of crying?" Talen asked them.  
"You have much to learn about women, Talen," Yula told him.  
"I think Link and I are failing that course," Talen sighed. Florella petted him on the shoulder.  
"Oh, I don't know. The two of you seem to be bumbling along in the right direction," she grinned.  
"Come on everybody! Let's celebrate!" Fura exclaimed, pounding her fist on the table.  
"Don't worry Fura, we've got a little something planned," Elousin smiled, gesturing off the side of the balcony. The Gerudo leaned over the edge and looked down at the dark grounds of the manor.  
"I don't see any-" she suddenly stopped as hundreds of glowing plants suddenly came to life, revealing what seemed to be everyone in the city. They all cheered and waved up at them.  
"So many people! What are they here for?" Ruto asked.  
"To celebrate the arrival of a new heir. Yula will be taking over from us one day, as did Tannis from his father. This is a joyous day, so we should treat it as such," Elousin explained.  
"Is there dancing?" Fura asked excitedly.  
"Of course. What would a celebration be without a dance?" Tannis told her.  
"A good one," Link whispered to Talen. The two of them laughed quietly to themselves as Florella and Fura whirled around to face them.  
"What was that?" Fura demanded.  
"Nothing," Link said quickly.  
"If it wasn't anything, then why are the two of you trying to stop yourselves from laughing?" Florella said with a raised eyebrow.  
"Uh…I just told Talen about an amusing part in the play about the gambling dog," Link lied.  
"That was pathetic, even for you. Come on; let's get down there. This is for Yula after all," Zelda told him. She reached out and held onto his hand and led him off towards the party down below.  
"I guess you're right. I'll enjoy the rest of the evening," Link told her.  
"That's my boy!" Fura cheered, charging over and looping her arm around Link's free one. The three of them marched off with Fura leading the way.

Everyone present at the party had a wonderful time. There was plenty of food and drink, as well as many exciting activities for everyone to partake in. Music played over the crowd and encouraged everyone to dance. Link and Talen even went a few rounds of the floor with Yula and actually enjoyed themselves. Of course, once they had danced with Yula, they really had no excuse not to dance with the others. And so it was that the two boys danced with each and every one of their friends, though Talen practically danced exclusively with Florella at her insistence. Link even managed to add a few new moves to some of the more traditional dances through good use of his tail. He also managed to tire everyone out, bar Fura, by dancing furiously and energetically. The happy Gerudo seemed to have an almost inexhaustible source of energy, and continually and enthusiastically asked Link to keep dancing. But Link didn't care, for some strange reason he didn't mind dancing with the strong-willed thief. All that mattered was that she and the others were having a good time. Talen ran up to them with Florella perched on his shoulders.  
"Link, Florella says that there are games that we can play here. What do you say? Want to have some friendly competition?" Talen grinned.  
"You bet!" he turned to his friends. "Hey! Who wants to play some games?"  
"Me!" Zelda shouted, jumping to her feet. Impa smiled at the scene before her. She turned to Tannis and Elousin.  
"Look at them. They're so happy, aren't they?"  
"Yes, and I've never seen Yula smile so much," Elousin beamed.  
"The lads have their work cut out for them. Especially young Link with lady Fura," Tannis chuckled as Fura threw Link over her shoulder and ran after Talen and Florella, with Link laughing in spite of himself.

The first game they tried was something akin to a joust. The combatants rode atop the shoulders of a partner and tried to topple the opponent with padded poles. It was located on a constructed piece of grassy ground, so people didn't get hurt when they fell of their partner's shoulders. First up was Fura versus Florella, as the fairy hadn't removed herself from Talen's shoulders and was more or less forced into it. She held her weapon somewhat awkwardly as Fura charged forwards atop Link's shoulders. Fura had strength on her side, whereas Florella had speed contributed to the fact that she was so light and Talen was quite strong. Fura twirled her pole like a baton and bopped Florella on the head repeatedly while Talen tried to dodge the cocky Gerudo.  
"Come on Florella! Defend yourself," Fura laughed as she bopped her opponent yet again. Fura's laugh was cut short as Florella scored a hit on Fura's head.  
"Hey! You're supposed to move out of the way when that happens!" Fura shouted at Link as she squeezed her thighs together.  
"Waugh! I can't breathe if you do that! You'd lose automatically if you killed your own mount!" Link said quickly.  
"Heh, sorry 'bout that," Fura giggled.  
"Watch out," Link said casually as Florella swung her arms back and struck Fura a fairly strong blow to her forehead.  
"Hey! Whoa!" Fura wailed as she flailed her arms in an attempt to right herself. She was, however, leaning too far back and tumbled backwards, taking Link with her.  
"I won!" Florella crowed with delight. "Did you see me, Talen?"  
"Yes," Talen said as he rolled his eyes.  
"You got me when I wasn't looking!" Fura fumed.  
"That's what you get for not paying attention," Link groaned. He looked up at Fura, who sat on his chest, as he lay sprawled on the ground.  
"Well why don't you give it a try?" she suggested.  
"Me? I don't know I - hey!" he squawked as Fura hauled him to his feel and quickly climbed through his legs, lifting him up into the air.  
"Who wants to challenge?" Fura asked. Zelda stepped forward and took Florella's place on Talen's shoulders.  
"I will!" she declared, holding her pole high in the air. Link gave her a hopeless look.  
"Oh great," he groaned as Fura thrust his weapon into his hands.  
"Come on Link, show me what you got, or are you too scared to hit little old Zelda?" she cooed, blinking her eyes at him dolefully.  
"Prepare to taste padded stick," Link declared, holding his weapon in both hands. The two of them circled slowly, their eyes locked. Zelda made the first move, spurring Talen forwards. She tried an overhead blow, but Link easily blocked it and biffed her lightly in the stomach. She squeaked and held her belly with one hand.  
"Hey, no fair cheating!" she accused.  
"What do you mean, "cheating"? That was a perfectly legitimate hit and you know it," Link told her.  
"Don't take that tone with me young man, I'm a princess, I know what's best," she told him haughtily. Zelda attacked again, this time from the side. Again, Link blocked it and struck Zelda with his own weapon.  
"You have more experience than me!" she huffed.  
"Then why did you want to do it?" Link smiled.  
"Because I thought you'd let me win," Zelda smiled sweetly.  
"Well I'm not. And you can stop giving me those puppy-dog eyes, it isn't going to work."  
"Meanie!" Zelda accused, lunging forwards. Link got Fura to sidestep and Zelda went past harmlessly. As she went past, Link gave her a light tap to the back of the head. The princess 'eeked' as the extra momentum forced her over too far, and she toppled from Talen's shoulders. The sturdy boy caught her ankle and held her inches from the ground. He lowered her as she scrabbled to her feet and put her hands on her hips, staring at Link.  
"What?" he asked.  
"You know what," she said darkly.  
"You mean I won fair and square and you're a sore loser?" Link said with a straight face.  
"You should have let me win. You're supposed to let the girl win, it earns you brownie points," she told him haughtily. Link blinked and then frowned at her.  
Brownie points? I think I've got enough, don't you?" he told her, tapping his chest.  
"I am afraid he has you there, Zelda," Yula smiled.  
"Of course I have her there, because I use something that many of you lack. Do you know what it's called?"  
"It's called reason," Talen finished for him.  
"Thank you, Talen. Yes, reason. This strange mental power is what makes Talen and I always right."  
"You aren't always right!" Saria scoffed. Link sighed and shook his head.  
"Here we have a perfect example of where reason is seriously lacking. This specimen is an over-protective female, granted, she has improved significantly over the past few days, but the fact still remains that the concept of reason eludes her."  
"Your ear looks like a mighty fine target right about now," Saria breathed at him, her fingers making pinching motions.  
"Okay, okay! Sorry, can't you people take a j - ah! Talen, it's a dream come true!" Link exclaimed suddenly, pointing excitedly to a gathering of people.  
"What is it?" Fura asked.  
"It's a pie eating competition!" Link cheered, already heading for it.  
"How do they bake pies here?" Zelda pondered as she and the others quickly followed Link.  
"I believe they are made in villages outside of the range of the fire-ban, just as many other things are. They are then shipped in daily," Yula told her. Link was already signing up when the others arrived.  
"Look how excited you are," Ruto observed.  
"I'm sorry Florella, but it would be unfair to the other contestants if you were allowed to participate. You understand, don't you?" Link told her in a sympathetic tone. Florella  
merely gave him a level gaze before looping her arm around Talen's and sticking her tongue out at him.  
"When do you start?" Zelda asked.  
"In a few minutes. I'd better get to my place," Link exclaimed before dashing over to his designated place.  
"This'll be something to see," Fura murmured.  
In any other culture, Link would probably be at a disadvantage, but Arbouren was different. Because the diets of most people consisted mostly of fruits and vegetables, there were no portly people. Many of them were probably not used to eating huge amounts of food in one sitting either. The competition took place in a small pavilion. Four tables, each with their own attendant, were lined up for the contestants. The attendant would pass down a fresh pie whenever the contestant had fully devoured one. Link sat impatiently, his legs jiggling in his chair and his fingers strumming on the table. A man stepped forward and signalled for silence. When it was attained, he spoke.  
"Ladies and gentlemen! The pie eating competition is about to begin! Our contestants are…" he gestured to each of them in turn. "Lagi, Sala, Patu and Link! There is a time limit of three minutes. Eat as many pies as you can in that time to be the winner!"  
"Go Link! We're rooting for you!" Fura cheered. Link gave a small, embarrassed wave from his seat. A pie was placed in front of each contestant and the announcer raised his hand.  
"Contestants ready…go!" he shouted.  
What followed wasn't much of a pretty sight. The contestants devoured the pies in the fastest ways possible, leaving little or no room for manners. Link was one of the worst. Pies vanished down his throat one after the other at such a speed that his attendant almost had trouble keeping up. Six pies later, and Patu was out, unable to eat another. Sala went after another five pies, leaving only Lagi and Link. The two of them were neck and neck at thirteen pies apiece.  
"Link looks like he's slowing down," Saria noted. Link burped and then increased his cramming speed.  
"Ah, the Fake Full," Talen said knowingly.  
"What in the world is that?" Saria asked.  
"It's when you think you're full, but all it really is, is a big burp that needs letting go. Once it's over and done with, you can eat more," Talen explained. This proved to be absolutely true as Link gave a huge belch before continuing to cram away. The announcer was having a field day, screaming excitedly at the top of his lungs as the last two contestants ate as fast as they possibly could.  
"Ten seconds left!" the announcer shouted. They got down to five seconds. Lagi and Link's hands were practically blurring from the table to their mouths, when Lagi finally gave. He stopped eating and looked down at his unfinished pie in a slightly sickly way. He glanced at Link, who just happened to look up as he received another pie. His mouth was covered in pie mess that dribbled down his chin. Link grinned at him, sending Lagi over the edge. The sight of Link in such a disgusting state churned Lagi's stomach and he bolted from the table to throw up all twenty-two pies.  
"Ladies and gentlemen! I declare Link, the winner!" he shouted. There was a vast cheer from the audience as Link stood and waved to his friends. Ruto was skipping around and clapping her hands.  
"I knew you could do it!" she crowed happily. They saw the attendant try to take Link's twenty-fourth pie away as it was unfinished, but Link snatched it back and quickly finished it off. His friends approached and congratulated him. Saria, however, busied herself with wiping his face with a handkerchief.  
"Honestly Link, that was a disgusting display of piggery," she muttered at him. "But great job on winning."  
"What did you win anyway?" asked Florella. Link blinked at her.  
"I have no idea. I never bothered to ask," Link admitted sheepishly. He suddenly felt the presence of someone behind him. It was the announcer.  
"There you are! You forgot your prize," he said, handing Link a small package. "It's quite valuable, not something you'd expect from a pie eating competition." Link watched the man go before looking at his prize.  
"I wonder what it could be?" Yula pondered. "I am curious, please, open it." Link did so and unwrapped the small package. It was a thin, silver tiara, dotted with tiny diamonds that sparkled in the glow cast by the luminescent plants.  
"Oh, I was hoping it was something I could use. Hmm, well looks like I - uh. Oh no," Link groaned as he looked up. Zelda, Ruto and Fura were looking hungrily at the tiara and at him.  
"Heh heh, well if you don't need it, then perhaps you should give it to someone else," Florella snickered. Link looked around desperately as Florella and Saria smirked at him.  
"Well it's nice to see my friends being so supportive," Link murmured.  
"I'll give it to somebody if you like," Talen offered. Link went to give it to him, but Florella stepped between them.  
"So you can give it to me as an engagement gift?" she asked innocently. Talen looked from Florella to Link.  
"Sorry, you're on your own," Talen said, backing away. Link sighed and turned back to the three girls who were waiting expectantly. He seemed to be thinking about it very thoroughly, looking from the tiara to the girls.  
"Well I guess there's only one thing to do," Link said resolutely. He strode purposefully towards Fura. The Gerudo girl blushed and began to fidget with excitement and anticipation. Link, however, walked straight past her and pushed it onto Yula's head.  
"There you go Yula. Think of it as a congratulatory gift," Link smiled. Yula smiled and thanked him by kissing him on the cheek.  
"You're a very sweet boy. They're very lucky," Yula told him. Link smiled awkwardly and scuffed his feet. The others looked at them in shock, especially Fura.  
"Smart Alec," Florella muttered. Link poked his tongue out at her and turned to the others, who looked slightly crestfallen.  
"Well...I suppose it's only fair...even though it goes against all of my beliefs," Link sighed. He walked up to Zelda, Fura and Ruto in turn and deposited a small kiss on each of their cheeks. Ruto gasped, Fura put her hand to her cheek and smiled, and Zelda squeaked and blushed hotly.  
"Come on, let's go have some more fun before we have to go to bed!" Link declared.  
"I heard that," Talen agreed, running off with his friend. The girls watched him go.  
"Well, that was...unexpected," Zelda said in a dazed tone.  
"First a dance, then a kiss! Aha! He's finally coming around, albeit a tad slowly. It's a start anyway!" Florella cried happily, dancing on the spot. She stopped and looked at them.  
"What?" Ruto asked.  
"Aren't you going to go after him?" Florella asked.  
"No," Fura said in a satisfied way. "That was enough for me...for now anyway." Zelda and Ruto nodded their agreement and the small group stood in silence for a while.  
"He kissed me the longest," Ruto said after a while with a grin.


	36. On Foot

**Chapter 35 - On Foot**

_To the Five he must give aid  
__Lest time itself become unmade  
__The Ruler, The Stone, The Thief, The Forest Guide, The One From Deep  
__With each assisted, with him they shall keep  
__The One of Many shall hide his face  
__When the Five doth stand in place  
__Behind the shadow doth he stand  
__The power of the Dark God in his hand_

It was Saria that found the two boys some time after the people had left to go home. They were sleeping underneath a table, completely exhausted from tearing around all night.  
"Link, Talen, time to wake up. You need to get back to your own beds," Saria said softly, trying to shake them awake. But Link and Talen were immovable. She sighed and went to fetch the others, returning with everyone in tow.  
"Can we carry them back? I don't really have the heart to wake them after they were being so nice tonight," Saria told them.  
"I'll look after Link. Florella, you take Talen," Fura said quietly. She stooped down and lifted the slumbering boy into her arms. Florella made a gesture with her hand and Talen lifted into the air with a spell. She walked beside him, her hand absently running through his hair as they made their way back to the manor. Link squirmed slightly in Fura's arms, but settled down and buried his head in her shoulder with a contented sigh. Their respective carriers placed the two boys in their beds before everyone turned in for the night. It didn't take Link long to completely wreck the tidy bed sheets that Fura had so carefully put him under. He lay sprawled on his back, snoring loudly and thrashing his tail around. Talen, on the other hand, slept on his side without moving so much as a muscle, the expanding and contacting of his chest as he breathed the only movement noticeable.

Some of them were dreaming. They knew that their dreams were significant somehow, but they didn't know why. Link and Talen were sharing an identical dream. The two of them were fighting something, and their movements were exactly the same as the others.  
Zelda was falling, no, flying in complete darkness towards Link. He seemed to be falling with a look of hopelessness on his face. He reached out one feeble hand towards Zelda and she took hold of it, stopping his descent. The two of them were suddenly surrounded in light and were lifted out of the darkness by a mysterious force.  
Florella was dreaming too, but her dream wasn't some kind of profound message. Hers was more of a fantasy. She was standing at the altar with Talen and they were about to be wed. Everything was just the way she wanted it to be. White flowers littered the chapel; white silk streamers snaked out from the ceiling to every corner of the room. She was wearing a beautiful white dress and Talen was in a blue doublet. Everyone was there. Zelda, Saria, Ruto, Fura, Impa, Navi, Chat, Tannis, Elousin, Yula, Gargun, Torgun, Gardelia, Morgan, Isabella, Shera, everyone they had met on their journey. But one was missing. Link. She suddenly had a feeling that something was about to happen, and sure enough, it did. Just as her and Talen were to be pronounced man and wife, Link burst into the room and ran up to Talen. He bumped Florella out of the way and pointed towards the door.  
"The fish are really biting today!" he said excitedly, handing Talen a fishing pole that he got from out of thin air. Talen took it up and ran towards the door with Link.  
"Sorry Florella, maybe some other time," he said before disappearing out the door. Florella awoke with a start. It took her a while to remember where she was.  
"Ugh," she groaned, flopping back down onto her pillow. "Even in my dreams he's annoying."

They left Arbouren in the morning. There were lots of tears on the girls' part. There was also lots of hugging and promises to come and visit. Link and Talen stood by in their regular clothes and waited patiently for the tears and goodbyes to subside.  
"Why are they crying? It's not like we're never going to see her again," Link mumbled to Talen.  
"They're girls, they like to over dramatise things," Talen mumbled back.  
"True, true," Link nodded.  
"Oh, I promised myself I wouldn't cry," Saria sniffed, walking away from Yula, who was crying herself.  
"I never heard that," Link whispered to Talen. Saria stamped on his foot.  
"Go over and say goodbye," she told the two of them. Link looked at her.  
"I already did. I walked up to her and said "goodbye" as clear as a bell. You even heard me," Link told her.  
"That wasn't good enough. There needs to be hugs in proper goodbyes. Now go," she shooed. Link made a face at her and walked over to Yula.  
"Well Yula, it was an honour to meet you. Never before have I met a girl who showed such sensibleness and restraint. If we're lucky, some other people, who shall remain nameless, may have picked up on it. We'll see you again as soon as possible, Yula," Link told her. Yula embraced him fiercely and Link patted her on the back. Her tears were flowing again once she had also bid goodbye to Talen. Impa thanked Tannis and Elousin for their hospitality.  
"Oh don't mention it," Tannis said. "Visitors actually give me an excuse not to do work for a change."  
"Here, take these for your journey," Elousin told the Sheikah, handing her a bag. Impa inclined her head and turned to the children.  
"Well, shall we go?"

"Oh, I'm going to miss her," Zelda said almost bitterly as they walked along the side of a small stream.  
"So you've said for the umpteenth time," Link yawned. "You'll see her again."  
"You wouldn't understand," Fura said loftily with a wave of her hand.  
"You've got me there," Link shrugged. They were lucky the weather hadn't gone unbearably hot. Still, Link and Talen carried their boots instead of wearing them, claiming that their feet would get all gummy inside them. Birds whistled, leaves rustled, water gurgled in the stream and Link's shield and sword clanked together quietly.  
"What was in the bag that Elousin gave you?" Zelda asked her guardian. Impa unclipped the bag from her waist and opened it.  
"Something that Link would appreciate; candy," Impa smiled.  
"That'll go down well after all those pies you ate," Florella laughed heartily at the boy.  
Link gave her a sideways frosty glance, but said nothing. Navi looked at Impa as she circled Link's head.  
"What kind of candy?" she asked.  
"Boiled sweets and some chocolate."  
"Hah!" Link laughed suddenly. "I don't even like those!"  
"Oh? And why is that?" Florella asked mildly.  
"I dunno. I can't eat chocolate without feeling sickly, I've always been like that," Link shrugged.  
"You can eat twenty odd pies in one go, but come time for some chocolate, you get sick?" Zelda demanded.  
"I eat so much because I'm a growing boy. Plus I need lots of energy to put the Fierce Deity's mask on," Link explained. "Besides...those pies were only little snack-pies."  
"So you won't be gobbling all our supplies?" Florella queried.  
"Of course I won't," Link snapped, looking a trifle hurt.  
"Oh, you've gone and hurt his feelings," Fura said, gliding up to Link. "My poor widdle baby." She proceeded to pull him into a crushing hug that lifted him off the path. She walked along with Link dangling in front of her, letting him go only when he started whipping her legs with his tail.  
"Now, now children," Impa told them. "Play nice."  
"I was being nice," Fura pouted. Link shook his head and sighed.  
"A pat on the back or a hand shake would be enough for me, you know," Link told her. Fura's eyes filled with fake tears and her bottom lip quivered.  
"Y-you don't like it when I h-hug you?" she sniffed. "Even after I told you how much you mean to me?" Link suddenly looked very worried.  
"Wait, that's not what I meant...oh, don't cry," he begged her. He sighed and gave her a quick, perfunctionary embrace. Fura sniffed and wiped her eyes dramatically.  
"Thank you, Link. That means a lot to me," Fura told him in a choked voice. She turned and winked at the others, and also made sure to poke her tongue out at Ruto. Impa leaned over to Zelda.  
"Taking notes?" she whispered. Zelda looked slightly startled and blushed rosily.  
"Oh, and Fura? When you're trying to wheedle something you want, it's best not to over-dramatise things," Link said without turning around. Fura breathed in sharply and looked at Link as he strolled along the path.  
"If you knew, then why did you play along?" she asked.  
"Because like you said, I know how much little things like that mean to you. All you have to do is ask, and I'll give you a hug if you really want me too."  
"You almost made it sound like a chore," Florella said with one eyebrow quirked.  
"Well...it is embarrassing...and Fura squeezes too hard," Link said, looking skywards.

They walked for the rest of the day, surrounding themselves in idle conversation to pass the time. Link and Talen kept wandering up ahead of the group, insisting that they were scouting ahead for nasties, but they were, in truth, looking for an excuse to muck around without being told off by the girls. It was on one of these little excursions that the two of them found a good spot to spend the night. It was a sheltered spot of clear land on the bank of the stream a little way off the path. The two boys were quite pleased with themselves as Impa congratulated them. Talen dropped his heavy pack on the ground and proceeded to erect the tents as Link gathered wood for a fire.  
"We're out of the large tree grove," Impa had told them. "So lighting a fire should work." And sure enough, it did. The orange flames danced against the darkening sky as Impa prepared their meal. Link and Talen were overjoyed to be able to eat hot food again, and got the tents set up in record time.  
Once dinner had been prepared, Talen dragged a couple of logs over near the fire so that everyone could sit on them as they ate. The two boys were slightly disappointed over the fact that dinner consisted primarily of cooked vegetables, but hot food was generally good food in their opinion. Florella made sure to sit next to Talen, since he and Link were already deep in conversation, leaving only one side free. Ruto and Fura were so busy trying to wrestle each other away from the space at Link's side, that they didn't notice Zelda merely sat herself down without so much as a word. The two of them stared at her before giving each other icy glares and sitting themselves on different logs. Link looked up from his conversation.  
"Did I miss something?" Link asked, blinking.  
"No," Zelda said quickly. "What are you and Talen talking about?"  
"Nothing really, just idle chitchat," Link yawned.  
"You look tired, maybe you should go to bed soon," Zelda told him.  
"Well I did go to bed pretty late last night, I'll turn in soon. But I want to do something first."  
"And what would that be?"  
"Have a poke around the stream. It's a nice, warm night and the moons out," Link shrugged. He finished eating and put his eating utensils down. He hopped off the log and wandered off towards the stream.  
"Hey! Where are you going?" Navi called.  
"I'm just going for a drink. Don't worry, I'll be back soon," Link assured her.  
"Well don't be too long," Ruto told him. Link rolled his eyes and padded along the sandy bank.  
The sand squidged between his toes as he ambled along the bank. He swished his tail around absently as he clambered onto an old rotting log that jutted out into the water. Being careful not to fall in, he leaned out over the edge of it and drank from the surface of the water. Upon drinking his fill, Link leaned back in and sighed happily.  
"You certainly were thirsty," someone said from the bank. Link whirled around to see Zelda standing in the sand.  
"Oh, hello Zelda. What are you doing here?" he asked.  
"I just thought I'd come too...so you wouldn't be by yourself," she told him somewhat awkwardly.  
"Oh, I see...thanks." Zelda looked up at the large, milky moon in the starry sky.  
"It sure is beautiful," she breathed, climbing onto the log and sitting down.  
"At least this one doesn't have a big, leering face peering down at us," Link shuddered. Zelda patted next to her, motioning for Link to sit. He obediently did so, dangling his legs over the side and letting them sway with a natural rhythm. They sat in silence for a while, listening to the gurgling of the stream as it flowed under the log. Zelda looked at Link out of the corner of her eye. He looked exactly as he did the day they had first met; happy. His eyes were bright and did not seem to carry the tired look of gravity that they held ever since he had returned from Termina. She smiled as she remembered the times they sat in the sunny courtyard with Link's little sword and shield strapped to his back. Link now held numerous scars, mementos of battles and fights with horrible creatures.  
"Link," she said finally.  
"Mm?" he mumbled.  
"Link I..." Zelda hesitated and bit her lip. "Was I really dressed as a man?" She had originally intended to ask him something else, but had lost her nerve.  
"You had me fooled," he told her. "But there was always something oddly familiar about you. Perhaps it was the way you looked at me. I especially remember one time at Kakariko when a ghost knocked me out after it threw you to the ground. I woke up and you were watching me. There was something comforting about that gaze," Link mused, looking up at the sky. He hadn't noticed that Zelda's hand had wormed its way into his, and he gripped it unconsciously. Link suddenly turned to Zelda and began to slowly move his face closer to hers. Zelda's heartbeat quickened and excitement bubbled up inside her and she waited breathlessly, watching his face. He brought his hand up to her face carefully, not quite touching her, as he gazed into her eyes. She swallowed and then closed her eyes in anticipation. There was a light slap to her cheek and she opened her eyes in surprise to see Link had leaned back to his sitting position and was examining his hand.  
"Dumb mosquitoes," he muttered, holding his hand up for her to see the smashed bug. "You had one on your cheek. You'll probably have a bite mark there tomorrow." Zelda took a moment to allow her heart to slow down a bit. Link was still very much a little boy, and Zelda couldn't help but laugh at the thought of him kissing her under the moonlight. There was suddenly the sound of people laughing from the direction that they had come from.  
"Sounds like they're enjoying themselves," Zelda smiled. Link nodded.  
"Well, I'm gonna turn in," Link said around another yawn. He stood up as did Zelda, but he lost his balance on the uneven surface and began to topple over backwards. He swung his arms like windmills, trying to regain his balance. Zelda reached out and grabbed his hand, but he was already too far gone.  
"Waugh!" he cried as gravity took control. Link twisted in the air, hitting the sand face first and rolling onto his back just in time to have Zelda land on top of him.  
"Oh sorry! Are you alright?" Zelda asked him. Link looked up at her as she knelt on all fours over him and blushed suddenly.  
"Y-yeah, I'm fine," he stammered. They were motionless for a while, staring at each other as their faces grew an increasing shade of red.  
"Oh, um," Link mumbled. Zelda suddenly realized their position and leaped to her feet.  
"Sorry about that," she said quickly.  
"N-no, it's okay. Just a mistake," Link told her. He stood up and brushed the damp sand off his tunic and legs before heading off towards the glow of the fire.  
"A girl can dream," Zelda sighed as she followed him back.

"What were all of you laughing at?" Link asked as he hopped back onto his seat.  
"We were just talking about the time Fura got you by the nose when you jumped off the Gerudo fortress," Saria told him.  
"Why is that funny? Getting your nose nearly ripped off your face kinds hurts," Link muttered.  
"You were almost in tears and your eyes were like saucers," Fura chuckled.  
"I wish I'd seen it," Florella giggled. Link made a face at her as Zelda sat down near the fairy, since Ruto had quickly darted over to Zelda's old one.  
"Where did you wander off to?" Florella asked her. Zelda cast a furtive glance at Link, who had busied himself with another conversation with Talen. She leaned in and whispered the events of the encounter by the stream. Florella's face, at first, was alight with eagerness, and she was practically pleading Zelda to hurry up and get to the good bit. Her face, however, suddenly showed a look of puzzlement that switched to one of sheer frustration and agony. She stood up and glared at Link.  
"You!" she shouted. Link flinched and turned to face her.  
"Me?"  
"Yes, you!"  
"What have I done now?"  
"It's not what you did, it's what you didn't do! You're such a clod! It makes me want to...aaargh!" she raged, clenching her little fists and thrashing them in the air.  
"What's wrong with you?" he asked.  
"So close...so close! If you weren't such a...a boy, you'd...augh! Damn it all! I've got a long way to go with you yet," she sighed mournfully. She sat back down and buried her face in her hands as Zelda put a comforting arm around her. Link blinked. "Careful you don't choke to death on your own rage, Florella," Link said mildly.  
"Aaargh! Somebody hold me back before I hit him!" she ranted with new fever. Link and Talen both shook their heads as Saria held Florella back by her arms.  
"What in the world was that about?" he whispered to Talen.  
"I have no idea, but she looked pretty angry. I'm glad I'm not you right now," Talen shuddered.  
"Hey, you're the one who's going to marry her one day," Link muttered.  
"Well you've got two of them fighting over you," Talen shot back. Link snorted.  
"They'll give up eventually," he said, waving it off.  
"Not on your life," Fura said sternly. "You beat me in battle and earned my respect. You saved my life and earned my affection. Then you died for me and got my love."  
"You're sounding a tad serious," Link said in a slightly worried tone.  
"Really? You think? You're stuck with me forever, Link, for-ev-er," she told him, prodding her finger into his chest to emphasize each syllable.  
"That's a long time," Link gulped.  
"It certainly is," Fura grinned.

The night passed quickly, and the first hints of morning sun filtered through the thick, leafy canopy of the Great Forest. Link and Talen were, surprisingly, the first to wake. Link poked his head out of the tent flap and blinked groggily before the two boys went out into the morning air.  
"Nobody's up," Talen observed. "What a bunch of slackers."  
"I heard that," came a muffled grumble from the tent Fura was in. Her head popped out of the entrance wearing a scowl. Her hair was tumbled messily about her face in a red cascade and her eyes were bleary.  
"Good morning, Fura," Link greeted her. "Did you sleep well?"  
"I did actually," she jerked her head in her direction. "How about a morning kiss?"  
"Why don't you wake up, because you must be dreaming," Link told her. Fura's look darkened.  
"Be nice and come over here and give me a little kiss," she growled. Link's eyes narrowed shrewdly.  
"Well I guess I could, but..."  
"But what?"  
"You don't mind the, well...remains?"  
"Remains? Of what?" Fura asked suspiciously.  
"Well I think I still have some dragon bits on me that weren't scrubbed away."  
"You're lying," Fura told him sceptically.  
"Oh really?" Link grinned. He reached up behind his neck and wiped his hand, before pulling it out into view. On his hand was a strip of something darkish and slightly squishy. Fura's eyes practically bugged out of her head and her copper skin took on a slightly greenish cast.  
"I've changed my mind," she said, quickly withdrawing into the tent. Talen laughed.  
"Quick thinking," he congratulated him. "But what is that stuff?"  
"Huh? Oh, it's leftovers from last night. I have no idea how they got up there, but waste not, want not," Link shrugged, gobbling it down.  
"What was it?" Talen asked.  
"Ugh, eggplant I think."

It took the girls a good hour to get completely ready (bar Impa), during which time Link and Talen had eaten breakfast and were twitching to get moving again. When it finally was time to get going, the hot tropical sun was making everything very sticky. Link and Talen didn't seem to mind, though. Their particular choice in clothing allowed them to stay quite cool, but not quite as cool as Fura who still retained her two-piece outfit that left very little to the imagination. Link have made a silent vow to keep out of her grasp as much as possible while she continued to wear that particular outfit. Talen's bulging backpack provided Link with ample protection from the over-friendly Gerudo girl. Whenever she began to drift over towards him, he would circle around Talen until he was on the opposite side to Fura. Needless to say, she was extraordinarily frustrated by the time they stopped on the side of the path for a rest in the afternoon. Talen gave a heavy grunt as he dropped onto his backside and let his pack fall from his shoulders.  
"I swear that thing gets heavier every time I pick it up," he groaned, pulling his boots off and wiggling his toes in the air.  
"Well I'm no genius, but I think you may have mistaken Florella for your pack," Link yawned as he stretched out on the ground.  
"And I think you may have mistaken that as a safe place to rest, smart guy!" Florella barked at him. Link's eyes snapped open just in time to see Fura's hands grab the front of his tunic and haul him into her lap.  
"Ahh, this is much better," she sighed contentedly as she held Link's head to her bare midriff while she sat against a tree. "Don't you think so, sweetie?" Link squirmed in a vain attempt to worm free, but finally gave up and half-lay across Fura's lap with a scowl on his face.  
"You look like you're having fun," Saria observed dryly as Link flicked his tail around irritably.  
"This is uncomfortable and embarrassing," he blurted. Fura, who had her eyes closed at the time, rapped him smartly across the head with one of her large golden bracelets.  
"Ow! Those things are solid! How can you stand to have two on your wrists and an even bigger one around your neck?" Link asked, rubbing his head.  
"I guess she's just gotten used to them...like I have with your mouth," Florella shrugged. Impa began to unpack some food for a snack and Link began to struggle with renewed vigour.  
"Ow! Hold still!" Fura told him.  
"But I'm hungry! The food doth calleth me!" Link protested. Fura sighed and let him go.  
"How can you possibly call me fat when you act like that?" Florella asked him.  
"Hey, I'm growing, I need food, and unlike you I do exercise."  
"I exercise too!" Florella declared hotly.  
"Eating fast is not exercise."

"It's hot," Zelda groaned as they slogged along an open section of the trail after their stop. The sun beat down on them mercilessly and the air seemed to warp and waver in front of them.  
"It's not too bad," Talen said mildly, shifting the pack on his back.  
"How can you say that? You're carrying that huge pack and you don't feel hot?" the princess asked him incredulously.  
"It's shady under here," he shrugged.  
"It sure is," Link agreed as he walked in Talen's shadow. "You're only complaining because you cooked yourself back at Arbouren."  
"I did not cook myself, thank you very much," she huffed. Link raised an eyebrow.  
"Really? Then you don't mind if I give your arm a little twist then," he chuckled. Zelda hid her arms behind her back protectively.  
"All right already! I'm completely roasted. My skin's peeling like there's no tomorrow and the sweat makes it sting," she muttered in defeat. Link shook his head.  
"Why do girls have this weird fascination with the colour of their skin? You lie out in the sun until you're golden brown and ready to be served with a side of potatoes, and then you go all complainy like it's someone else's fault." Zelda blinked.  
"It is someone else's' fault," Zelda told him. Link snorted.  
"Uh huh, whose?"  
"Yours."  
"Mine!? How the hell does that work?"  
"I did it for you. I thought you might have liked a little bit of colour in me." Link blinked.  
"Why?" he asked, completely puzzled.  
"Completely clueless," Saria sighed as Ruto and Fura looked at Zelda suspiciously.

They continued walking well into the twilight hours of the afternoon. The sky had taken on a purplish tinge and the faint emergence of stars could be seen.  
"It's getting late. Maybe we should stop and set up camp for the night," Saria said, looking up at the sky. There was a groan of relief from both Talen and Link, who fidgeted uncomfortably under the weight of their luggage. Link had relieved Talen of some of his load some time beforehand and carried it himself. They went off the path and pitched their tents before lighting a fire. Since there was no seating available, they were all forced to sit on the grassy ground. The two boys had passed out almost immediately, much the extreme irritation of a few girls in particular.  
"They didn't even eat anything," Fura muttered.  
"Well we can let them sleep for a while, then we can wake them up for some dinner," Zelda told her.  
"Of course, that means that they'll be awake until all hours of the morning," Saria mumbled around some bread. They all sat in silence for a while as the fire popped and crackled above the sounds coming from the slumbering boys.  
"Florella, do you know how Talen got his abilities?" Zelda asked suddenly.  
"I'm afraid I've got no idea, and not even he knows that. All I know is that he's getting stronger and stronger and his control of stone and such is getting more varied."  
"That is true. Making a huge stone spire rise out of the ground is no easy feat," Impa noted.  
"He's also getting physically stronger too. He'll eventually get to the stage where his stone skin will only add protection, for he will grow just as strong as he is with the skin covering him." Florella looked at Fura, who was examining Link closely as he snored away on his back.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Hey...he looks serious even when he's asleep," Fura said as she peered at Link's face.  
"What? Oh yes, he's always been like that. We grew up together. Well...at least we did grow up together. This is about as big as I'll get, but for as long as I've known him, he's always looked like he's grumpy when asleep," Saria said absently.  
"That's because he's a grumpy old fogy," Florella sniffed.  
"I wouldn't say grumpy. He's more...sensible," Impa said, trying to find the right words.  
"More like stubborn. Impossible Child over there simply goes out of his way to go against the natural order of things," Florella muttered.  
"By natural order of things, you mean falling hopelessly in love with someone?"  
"...Yes," Florella said after a short pause.  
"Link isn't like that. He isn't some knight in shining armour ready to whisk a fair maiden away for a night of passion and romance. Heh, his idea of romantic is keeping your seat warm by falling asleep in it. He's got everything that counts; bravery, loyalty, kindness, innocence. You just have to work on him each in your own ways," Saria explained. She looked around at everyone and saw them staring at her with bewildered looks on their faces.  
"What?" she asked.  
"Nothing, they were just surprised at the total accuracy of what you said. Link's a difficult one to pin down...like trying to nail jelly to a wall," Florella chuckled.  
"It will be interesting to see how he turns out when he grows up," Impa said in her quiet voice. Fura suddenly snapped her fingers.  
"Hey, that reminds me. When Link becomes the Fierce Deity he turns into an adult version of himself...right?" she asked.  
"He tried explaining it to me once, and as far as I can understand, yes. When he grows up, he will look just like he does with that mask on...minus the glowing white eyes, battle markings and white hair," Saria said. Fura grinned and rubbed her hands together.  
"Yeah! He's gonna be a handsome one, by Din! Of course, he already is...but he'll be even better looking! Ha-Haa! Watch out fish-girl!" the Gerudo cheered.  
"What are you talking about?" Ruto sniffed loftily. "I already know you like him, who doesn't?"  
"Yeah, but what you don't know is I'm gonna marry him!"  
"What!"  
"You said it yourself, you will step down if he chooses someone else! So I'm gonna make sure I'm the someone else!"  
"Just because you like the way he looks?" Zelda asked in a slightly frosty tone.  
"Are you kidding? I'd like him even if he had the face of a Moblin. It's what's on the inside that counts, and as Saria pointed out, he has everything I could ever want."

"Link...wake up, Link. You need to eat something decent...wake up!" The last part was barked out a little more forcefully than the rest, causing Link to heave into the waking world.  
"Huh? What? Morning? Ugh, I need rest before I walk any further...the spirit is willing, but the feet are spongy and bruised," Link mumbled. Fura sighed and decided to use a more direct approach. She leaned over the half-asleep boy and gently nibbled on the tip of his ear. Link's eyes snapped open and he sat up smartly, looking around suspiciously.  
"What was that?" he asked, rubbing his ear.  
"Oh nothing, must have been a bug," Fura replied vaguely.  
"But Florella's way over there," Link yawned, pointing to the Great Fairy, who was rousing Talen.  
"Hilaaaarious," Florella muttered.  
"What was?" Talen yawned as he sat up groggily. "Ugh, why'd you wake us up? We won't be able to get back to sleep for ages now."  
"Oh hush, pumpkin. I can put the two of you to sleep quite easily, and so could Zelda if she wanted to," Florella shushed him. The boys' dinner was thrust in front of them and they ate hungrily.  
"Ah, meat," Link sighed happily after he and Talen had eaten. "Is there anything as sweet?"  
"Kisses?" Ruto asked.  
"Kisses are about as sweet as spitting in a person's mouth," Link said flatly.  
"Oh gross! You can't be serious! Kisses are nice!"  
"Kisses are yucky, now sleep, that's wonderful. In fact, I'm going to get myself a whole lot of it right now," Link yawned. He staggered to his feet and lurched over towards his tent.  
"Hey! Get back here and say goodnight!" Fura demanded. Link groaned and turned around and headed back to the fire. Once there, he bowed floridly and took off his cap.  
"Goodnight, fair maidens. May you be blessed with a fitful night's rest."  
"Stop being smart and do it properly."  
"What's properly? Goodnight is goodnight."  
"You're supposed to kiss each of us in turn...starting with me, because I suggested it." Link quirked an eyebrow and then yawned.  
"Goodnight, Fura," he said with a small smile, before turning around and ducking into his tent.

"What's wrong with you?" Ruto asked Link as he stumbled out from his tent. He jerked his thumb over his shoulder.  
"My back's sore. Must have been from carrying all that stuff yesterday," he yawned. Link tried to stretch, but quickly stopped himself when he felt a twinge of pain.  
"Sore?"  
"It isn't too bad. I'll just have to walk it off," he shrugged, sitting on the ground with a grunt.  
"Or you could get the incredibly talented Fura to fix it for you," Fura declared.  
"Huh? No, don't worry about it. It hurts too much," Link told her.  
"Don't be such a wimp. The pain goes away pretty much straight afterwards," she reassured him. Link looked dubious as he recalled how she had stamped all over his back to get rid of the twinge.  
"Okay then...but can you do it without treading on me?" he asked.  
"No problem!" she grinned, giving him a thumbs up. She skipped over behind him and kneeled down. She got him to put his right arm up to his left shoulder and to take a deep breath.  
"Okay, when I tell you to do so, exhale as much air as you can," she told him as she put one hand on his shoulder and the other between his shoulder blades.  
"Are you sure this won't hurt?"  
"Of course, now get ready...exhale!" she ordered. Link let his breath out and Fura pushed between his shoulders whilst twisting his back at the same time. There were a couple of audible cracks followed by Link's sigh of relief.  
"Ahh. Heaven," he breathed, rolling his shoulders. "Thanks Fura, I owe you one."  
"Don't mention it, my magic fingers just have the healing touch." Ruto rolled her eyes and scowled.  
"Hey Ruto, that face doesn't become you. Scowling is Link's job," Florella told her.  
"Well I would have taken the job of being overlooked in times of conflict, but Talen has that," Link shot back.  
"Someone has to do it," Talen said, waving his hand.

A few choice remarks and a breakfast later, the group was once again on the move. The load from Link and Talen's packs were now evenly distributed throughout the group, a fact that the boys were extremely thankful for, plus it didn't allow for Fura and Ruto to move around as much, something that put Link in a cheerful mood. It was around midday when the jungle began to thin out and the temperature started to slowly drop.  
"We're getting towards the edge of the jungle. We'll be able to see the ocean soon," Impa told them.  
"Why is it getting cooler?" Zelda asked her guardian.  
"Well because the jungle isn't as dense, there isn't much to trap the heat and moisture. It won't get much cooler than this until we move much further away from the equator."  
"Well at least the edge has been taken off the heat," Fura sighed.  
"You come from the desert, how can you possibly be hot?" Ruto asked.  
"We have stone buildings that stay cool all day. The guards are rotated regularly so they don't get heat exhaustion."  
"Yeah, the fortress is remarkably cool. Gets too cold at night, though," Link added.  
"Don't be a pansy. You've only been there once," Fura told him.  
"I've been there a couple of times, actually. Had to sneak around a fair bit because they locked me up the first time I went in."  
"When did this happen?" Fura asked.  
"In the far-flung reaches of the future. I had to biff the guards into unconsciousness to get around safely. But after a while I beat the second in command in a duel and became a member," Link stated proudly.  
"Wait...you actually had to hit them?" Fura asked intently. Link became slightly nervous.  
"...yeah."  
"Blockhead! One of them could have been me!" she snapped, whirling around to face him. Link cringed back.  
"I don't think I did. None of them, uh, had a radiant beauty such as yours," he faltered. Fura calmed down and narrowed her eyes slightly, then faced back to the front without so much as a word.  
"Nice save," Talen whispered to his friend.  
"What exactly do you do at the fortress?" Ruto asked Fura suddenly.  
"Me? Well I'm too young to go on guard duty just yet, so I'm trained in the art of stealing and fighting. I'm one of the best thieves they've ever had," she stated proudly.  
"Well if you're so great, why haven't you stolen anything since we started our journey?"  
"It's a question of ethics. You simply don't steal from people you get to know or like. I'd feel too guilty otherwise."  
"That doesn't make any sense!" Ruto exclaimed.  
"Maybe not to you, but Link understands...right?" she said sweetly, batting her lashes at the boy.  
"I guess it makes some kind of sense. So long as it works I suppose there's no point in changing it," he replied with a shrug. The brief argument ended there as they walked in silence for a while. The jungle suddenly gave way to an open path that ran parallel to a cliff that overlooked the ocean. Talen peered over the edge and whistled.  
"Wow, we're pretty high up," he murmured. Florella reached over and took hold of his shirt before she pulled him away from the edge.  
"Just stay away from the cliff, Talen. I don't want you falling off."  
"Yes mother," he sighed.  
"And don't do that either."  
"I'm sorry Florella, can you forgive my inexcusable behaviour?" he asked with an expression of exaggerated self-pity. She put on an expression of mock seriousness.  
"I'll think about it."

Newfin came into view as the sky started to turn orange. It was a bustling little town built at the water's edge. The natural waterline had been altered so that the sea met with a stone wall that was part of the docks. The top of the wall was at ground level and was decorated with murals of Zoras and many a strange sea creature. It was easy to see that the docks were the main source of income for a large portion of Newfin, as a complex matrix of jetties and walkways extended out from the top of the wall to where countless boats were moored. Waves rolled in and broke against the wall in endless repetition. Finding somewhere to stay was no problem. Due to the fact that the town was a centre for much trade, an almost limitless number of inns could be found. Impa led the way to a fairly respectable one and paid for two rooms, since only four could fit in one at a time. The two boys were dubious about sharing a room with two girls at first, but their fears were put to rest when Impa paired them with Saria and Zelda. Needless to say, three young women in particular were very put out with the Sheikah woman. They ate dinner in the downstairs dining area of the inn. About all there was to order was seafood, but nobody complained because they didn't have to do the cooking.  
"Well it's nice to finally be here. Three days of solid walking gets old quickly," Ruto groaned, rubbing her feet.  
"I'm just looking forward to sleeping on something with sheets," Zelda murmured around a mouthful of fish.  
"Link, will you come with me to find my uncle tomorrow?" Ruto asked. "I don't actually know where he lives."  
"Sure, I'll go," Link said, cleaning off his plate. Saria stared at him.  
"You've eaten already?" she asked incredulously.  
"Yeah, so what?" he asked, puzzled.  
"Nobody else eats as fast as you," she sighed, shaking her head.  
"Yes they do," Talen said, pushing his plate away.  
"You too?" Florella exclaimed. They talked for some time before heading upstairs to bed. Link collapsed and started snoring almost as soon as he climbed onto his bed, and Talen did much the same. Zelda waited until Saria had dropped off to sleep before rolling out of bed and crossing the room quietly. She smiled and tucked Link in as he dozed.  
"Goodnight Link," she whispered before lightly kissing his cheek.


	37. Resurface

**Chapter 36 - Resurface**

_To the Five he must give aid  
__Lest time itself become unmade  
__The Ruler, The Stone, The Thief, The Forest Guide, The One From Deep  
__With each assisted, with him they shall keep  
__The One of Many shall hide his face  
__When the Five doth stand in place  
__Behind the shadow doth he stand  
__The power of the Dark God in his hand_

"Wake up, sloth!" Florella shouted into Link's ear. Link gave a startled cry and sprung off his bed and landed on the ground in a crumpled pile of sheets.  
"Ugh, what was that for?" Link grunted as he untangled himself.  
"It seemed to be the best idea at the time," Florella shrugged. "Besides, you need to get ready."  
"For what, you slave driver," Link muttered darkly as Navi fluttered over to him.  
"You need to help Ruto find her uncle. She's waiting for you downstairs."  
"Why aren't you waking those two up?" he asked, indicating to Saria and Zelda.  
"They're tired from walking all that way. You may be used to it, but they aren't." Link sighed heavily and dumped the sheets back on his bed. He quickly pulled on his boots, strapped his shield and sword to his back and left the room.  
He hadn't really noticed it the night before, but Zoras were everywhere. He passed a few on the stairs and the dining area was full of them. He spotted Ruto by the door and she waved to him excitedly.  
"Good morning Ruto, did you sleep well?"  
"Like a baby. Are you all ready?" she asked. Link nodded and the two of them left the inn and entered a wide street that appeared to be the main road through the town. People, mostly Zoras, bustled busily all around them, trading, buying and selling various goods. The two of them were almost flattened by a wagon that rumbled along, piled high with baskets and pottery.  
"There are disadvantages to being small," Link muttered as he dragged Ruto out of the way of a fat merchant.  
"If you want to be taller, put on your Zora mask. You'd fit in with the crowd then and Ruto could ride on your shoulders," Navi suggested.  
"That's actually a pretty good idea, we'll find somewhere secluded first," he said as they went to find an alley.  
A few minutes and one alley later, Link, in Zora form, strode through the streets of Newfin with Ruto perched on his shoulders. Since Ruto's head was higher above the crowd, she was able to point out the best direction to take.  
"My that's a strange building," Ruto observed, pointing at tall tower at the edge of the town.  
"That's a lighthouse, they guide ships into port at night," Link told her.  
"I know that, it's just strange that it has that big ball thing on top of it." Ruto was right. On top of the lighthouse was a strange misshapen stone sphere that looked like it served no purpose whatsoever.  
"It isn't even round...it looks like a lemon," Link muttered. The two of them continued on through the crowd before Link stopped on the side of the street.  
"Do you know where your uncle lives?" Link asked her.  
"Sorry, no. I've only ever met him once, and that was when he visited Zora's Domain when I was very little," Ruto said apologetically.  
"Do you know his name?" Link asked her thoughtfully.  
"It's Seamus...why, do you have an idea?"  
"I think if I ask around some of the taverns, I may bump into someone that knows him."  
"What do you mean, why is it only you that gets to go inside?" Ruto pouted.  
"Because you're too young, and a tavern is not the place a young princess such as yourself should be hanging around in."  
"But you're around my age," she countered.  
"Yes, but I'm a grubby little boy...and I just don't want you going in," he said with a slight flush creeping into his pale zoran cheeks.  
"Why exactly?" Ruto queried, her curiosity piqued.  
"Because I don't want some disgusting old man ogling you. You're my Ruto, not something for them to gawk at," he said quickly. Ruto giggled and patted him on the head.  
"Your Ruto? You sound like we're a couple."  
"Noo! It isn't like that! I just...I don't know right now. It's all very confusing. I like you a lot, Ruto...I like all you girls a lot. You're the most precious things in my life...and…precious things need to be protected from all harm, no matter what guise it takes, whether it be physical or mental."  
"Were lucky Gals."

Talen was in a cheerful mood as he met up with his companions in the dining area. He sat down next to Florella and began to look through the menu, whistling to himself. The group ordered breakfast and talked at length about Seavale, deciding that if Ruto's uncle didn't know anything it, they'd have to start asking some of the fishermen and sailors. There were many things on Talen's mind that morning, thoughts of Florella being the most prominent. He had to admit that he liked the childish fairy, but he knew that she couldn't be half as frivolous as she seemed. Truth be told, he was extremely flattered, though startled at first, about her intention of marrying him. She was very pretty, with her purple hair, petite features and dark eyes. As much as she bossed people around, she was very caring. She had, after all, volunteered to go with them on their dangerous journey.  
"Talen? Are you listening?"  
"Huh? Oh, sorry Saria...what was that?"  
"I asked you how you thought about going to the next cove along from the town for a swim. You didn't seem to be taking any notice of the conversation...is there something on your mind?" the Kokiri girl asked him.  
"No, nothing important. And the beach sounds like a good idea. It's a beautiful day and it seems a shame to waste it."  
"Wonderful! We'll leave a message at the front desk so that they can tell Link and Ruto where we've gone once they come back," Florella squealed with delight.  
"Are you coming too, Impa?" Zelda asked her guardian. The tall woman smiled.  
"I'll be coming along, but I won't go in the water. I've never been too fond of swimming."  
"We need to take food and drink with us...and something to sit on so we're not just on the hot sand," Fura told them. Talen rose from his seat.  
"I'll go get some gear out of the packs, I know where everything is because I packed them. Won't be too long."

"Any luck?" Ruto asked as Link emerged from a shabby little tavern. Link nodded his head and looked down the street.  
"He lives a few streets along that way," Link said, pointing. "The owner said he has an anchor built into the front door of his house."  
"That shouldn't be too hard to find, and It'll be good to get out of the sun. I'm roasting out here," Ruto said, wiping her brow. Link looked around and noticed a small cafe. He pointed to it.  
"I'll get you something to drink over there, how does that sound?"  
"Absolutely brilliant," Ruto sighed, looking longingly at the door of the cafe.  
A short while later, Link and Ruto were once again on their way after a short stop in at the small cafe. Link hadn't been particularly thirsty, so he had simply bought a cold, flavoured milk for Ruto. It didn't take them much longer to find Seamus' house. It seemed to be made out of all manner of ship parts, from a mast as the central support pillar (with the crow's nest still visible above the roof), to portholes as windows. The doorknocker was a big brass ring that clanked loudly on the anchor door when Link swung it. There were the sounds of someone moving inside, before the door opened inward to reveal an old Zora. He wore a captain's hat and had a scraggly looking beard. A patch covered one eye and he wore a jacket with several medals hanging off of it.  
"Arr, and who might ye be?" he asked in a typical seafaring way.  
"Uncle Seamus, don't you recognize me? It's your niece! Ruto!" the girl exclaimed. Seamus looked at her for a short while before scooping her up in his arms.  
"Well bless me lucky stars! Ruto, ye've grown so much since I last laid eyes on ye!" he laughed. "Come in, come in!" The interior of Seamus' house looked like the cabin of a ship. Ropes, nets, craypots and buoys dangled from the ceiling. A door in the corner led off to his bedroom, where a hammock was visible.  
"How have you been, uncle?" Ruto asked as he set her down.  
"Arr, I've been just dandy, Ruto. Retired from the Zoran Navy a few years back an' settle meself 'ere in Newfin," Seamus told her. "But where be all ye guards? I would have thought you'd have more than this 'ere lad...and what's this 'ere fairy doin' floatin' 'round 'im?"  
"Oh uncle, I'd like you to meet Link," she said, gesturing to him. She leaned in close to her uncle. "He's my fiancée."  
"Is that so? 'E be an 'andsome lad. Were ye be from, Link?"  
"Kokiri Forest, actually...and I'm not actually a Zora," Link admitted, pulling his mask off and reverting to his original form. Seamus took a step back.  
"Zora's whiskers! What magic be this then, Ruto?" Seamus asked, his mouth agog.  
"Calm down, uncle. Link's a Hylian, but he can change into a Zora. He's the reason I, and my friends, are still around."  
"Ye not makin' much sense, Ruto. Tell me what's goin' on."  
"Sit down uncle, this is quite a long story."

"Arr, that be a fantastic tale ye told me. I'll be sure ta remember it well. But what brings ye ta se me?" Seamus asked around his pipe, which he had just lit.  
"We need to find out how to get to a place called Seavale. We came to you first because you're related to me...do you know anything about it at all, uncle?" Ruto asked. Seamus scratched his chin thoughtfully.  
"All I know is a rhyme passed down from me great-great-grand pappy, ta me great-grand pappy, ta me grand pappy, ta me pappy ta me. I dunno if it'll be of any 'elp, but I'll tell ye."  
"Oh thank you, uncle!" Ruto crowed.  
"Now, let me see if I can recall it," Seamus mumbled. He began to mumble the first few words a few times, trying to jog his memory. He suddenly clicked his fingers and jumped up.  
"I got it!" he declared triumphantly. "Now make sure ye remember this, you two."  
"Yes, uncle."

_"When the eye is opened and the moon turns blue,  
__then the door to Seavale will be open to you." _

There was silence for a while.  
"That's it?" Link asked.  
"'Fraid so, laddy," Seamus said, with a slight shake of his head. "T'ain't much, I know. But it be all that there is."  
"Well thanks for all your help, Mister Seamus," Link said gratefully.  
"Arr, not at all, laddy. Anythin' for me little Ruto." The Zora princess rushed up to her uncle and kissed his haggard face.  
"Thank you so much, uncle," Ruto said. "But we really must be going. We need to tell the others about this so we can get to Seavale as soon as possible."  
"Arr, not at all me little darlin'. Just tell ye father I said 'ello...an' don't be such a stranger."

The beach was deserted, and the only thing to grace the eye was a large stretch of golden sand and clear blue water. Florella had whipped together a couple of beach umbrellas to keep them shady, which Talen carried for the girls. Zelda had insisted that they go to the far end of the beach where there was an outcrop of rocks, telling them that it was the best spot for them. Once there, Talen jammed the umbrellas into the sand and opened them before laying out a few towels underneath. Then, without a word, he clambered over the rocks in order to let the girls change into their swimming gear. He waited for someone to come and get him, but nobody came.  
"How long does it take for women to change?" Talen sighed to himself, not wanting to risk going back. Talen tried calling out, but he thought it best not to disturb them. He absently broke off small pieces of rock and threw them into the water, eventually using his power to reshape them into perfect skim-rocks and sending them bouncing out for hundreds of metres with his strength. Soon tiring of rock skimming, Talen reached into his pockets and took out his knife and a small piece of wood and continued his carving.  
"What are you doing way over here?" Florella's voice asked him suddenly.  
"Gah!" Talen grunted in surprise, dropping what he was doing. "Florella, you startled me."  
"Sorry about that...what are you doing over here?"  
"I was waiting for all of you to change, what took you so long?" he asked her. Florella blinked.  
"We finished ages ago. We thought you came over here to get changed, and when you didn't come back I came to see what was up. You just left without saying anything, you see."  
"Oh." There was silence between the two for a few moments. Florella's eyes roamed around before falling back to Talen.  
"Well pick up your things and come back over," Florella said, breaking the silence. Talen picked up his two items and stuffed them in his pockets before scrambling back over the rocks with Florella.

"So you're not going in the water?" Florella asked Talen when he sat down on a towel as soon as they got back.  
"Uh-uh."  
"Pwease?"  
"Sorry."  
"So you're just going to sit here and carve that dumb ol' bit of wood?" Florella pouted.  
"Do you mean dumb as in can't talk?" Talen asked.  
"Argh! You're as bad as Link is. He's a bad influence on you, my boy. I think the best thing for you is a nice dip in the water."  
"Nice try, Florella, but I'm comfortable and at just the right temperature here. I could help you into the water, though," Talen offered.  
"You will? What a gentleman," Florella smiled. Talen stuck his hand into the sand and the ground under Florella started to tremble.  
"Hey! What the-" Florella started as she staggered slightly. A large arm made entirely of sand burst up, carrying Florella with it. She stood awkwardly on the open palm, looking down at Talen as he concentrated on keeping the sand arm substantial. Then, a little too quickly for Florella's liking, the arm moved down the beach and stopped at the water's edge, disintegrating as it tossed her into the water.  
"Sorry!" Talen shouted as Florella's head broke the surface of the water. "Sand's hard to control!"  
"Well thanks a lot!" Florella shouted back. "Try practicing before you do that again!"  
"Looks like you don't know your own strength, Talen," Fura chuckled.  
"It's not as easy as it looks. Sand is much harder to control than rock...maybe it has something to do with the fact that there are so many tiny pieces. It's all about how you picture it in your mind...here, let me try something." Again, Talen stuck his hand into that sand to form another arm, this time picking Fura up with it. It took her all the way to the water, and even in to a certain depth with Fura protesting and cursing the whole way. It finally fell apart once becoming too waterlogged, and the Gerudo was dropped headfirst into the sea.  
"Well that one went better than the last," Talen mused. He turned to the others with a hopeful look in his eye. They scattered.

"Your uncle sure does talk funny," Link told Ruto as they returned to the inn.  
"How do you mean?" Ruto asked. Link twisted his face and closed an eye.  
"Arr, I mean e' be talkin' like a crusty ol' seadog!" Link said, imitating Seamus' accent. Ruto giggled and then tried to look serious.  
"Oh stop that! He's a very nice man, and he's my uncle," she chided him.  
"I never said he wasn't. It's just that I had to use all of my willpower to stop myself from laughing every time he said "Arr" at the beginning of a sentence." Ruto rolled her eyes and went into the inn ahead of Link, breathing a sigh of relief to be out of the sun. The immediately traipsed up the stairs to their rooms to tell the others about their meeting with Seamus.  
"Hey, everyone! We found someth- oh, you're not even here," Link muttered upon walking into the room he shared with Talen, Zelda and Saria. Link closed the door and went to the other room, which Ruto was just exiting.  
"Nobody there either?" she asked. Link shook his head.  
"Maybe we should ask at the front desk? Maybe they've seen them," Link suggested. Back down the stairs the two of them went, stopping at where they had booked in. The innkeeper looked over the counter at them.  
"Yes?" he asked in a slightly bored tone.  
"Excuse me, but have you seen a group of about six people here? One adult female with a bunch of children about my age?" Link asked.  
"Oh yes," the innkeeper said. "They left this for you." He handed them the note and then busied himself with his previous task. Link took the note and unfolded it, reading it carefully.  
"What does it say?" Ruto asked.  
"They've gone to the next bay along for a swim. We're supposed to join them when we get back."  
"A swim! What a good idea. I haven't had one for simply ages, let's hurry," Ruto said enthusiastically.  
"Must we?" Link said quietly. Ruto didn't hear him as she ran down the stairs.  
"Hurry up!" she called. Link sighed and plodded after her as Navi settled on his cap.  
"A swim would do you good. You do need a bath, you know," the fairy told him.  
"That's gotta be one of the most used phrases around Talen and myself. Perhaps you should just refer to the two of us as "Have A" and "Bath." It would really make things much easier for you."  
"Sorry, that was so funny it temporarily knocked out my ability to laugh," Navi told him flatly.  
"That seems to happen all the time," Link pondered out loud.

Talen had more or less gotten the hang of using his abilities to manipulate sand. Of course, he had to learn quickly with the girls running around trying to avoid the arms that ploughed through the sand after them. After the first few times, it turned into more of a game than actually trying to avoid Talen's creations and the girls had a tremendous amount of fun. Being chased by something that could appear from anywhere added excitement to it and the feeling of flying through the air once being caught was exhilarating. After some practice, Talen had graduated from arms to animals. The sand-beasts provided an extra level of fun to the activity as proved by Saria, who ran squealing with delight as a Wolfos loped after her. Talen flopped onto his back and yawned. It was hard work creating the sand-creatures. Getting the shape right was easy enough, all that required was a good memory. It was animating them that took all the effort. Talen had to mentally picture the creatures moving, and then he had to force that mental image into the sand; not an easy thing to do when there was a whole lot of screaming, squealing and laughing going on. Then Florella had made things even more difficult by taking to the air, forcing him to think of something that could reach up that high to snag her; a giant Deku Baba fitting the job perfectly.  
"What are you doing? Don't stop now!" Saria shouted.  
"Yeah, don't be a party pooper!" Fura called. Talen groaned and sat up.  
"Just give me a bit of a breather, this is hard work!" Talen protested. "I'll be ready again soon."  
"Well don't take too long," Zelda told him. Impa chuckled over where she was seated under the other umbrella.  
"Looks like you've got your work cut out for you," she laughed.  
"Ugh, Gedinia's got nothing on them. They're going to run me into the ground," he groaned. Florella suddenly swooped in above him.  
"Come on lazybones! More fun for Florella!" she chanted. Talen's eyes took on an almost manic glint.  
"You want fun? I'll give you fun!" he stood up as Florella backed off a little.  
"What are you doing, Talen?" Zelda asked, shifting nervously.  
"No, I'm not Talen anymore. Everybody get ready for...The King of the Beach!" he roared, jumping to his feet. The sand began to ripple underneath him, swirling and gathering around his body. Then, a huge mound rose up, taking Talen with it. The mound began to change shape as the girls watched. Two huge legs, two huge arms and a heavily muscled body with Talen sitting on top of a large head stood before them.  
"Now this is more like it!" He took a step forward as the girls squealed and scattered. His giant arms reached hungrily for Zelda as she sprinted along the beach, laughing uncontrollably. He grabbed her by the back of her swimming costume and hoisted her high into the air, depositing her in a cage he had made on his shoulder.  
"One down, three to go," Talen grinned, setting his sights on Fura. The Gerudo girl had retreated to the safety of the water, thinking that Talen would have trouble getting to her. No such luck. As she dove under and swam away from him, she suddenly found herself lying on the open palm of the sand giant.  
"Oh poo," she sulked as he dropped her into the same cage as Zelda. Saria was next on the list. The little Kokiri girl ran as fast as her legs could carry her as Talen pounded after her. The sand underneath her suddenly lurched and she was thrown high into the air, enabling Talen to simply catch her and put her with her friends.  
"Hello," she said simply to Zelda and Fura.  
"I think our little friend is enjoying himself, don't you?" Fura chuckled.  
"Well he's certainly being louder than usual," Zelda smiled. "Which is a welcome change."  
"Silence!" bellowed Talen in mock severity. "The King of the Beach demands it!"  
"Yes, majesty," Zelda said, rolling her eyes.  
"Now, only Florella remains. She shall soon be stuck in the prison of the sand and I...can have a nap without fear of interruption," Talen yawned.  
"Well you'll have to catch me first!" Florella shouted from high above him. Talen stood up and held his hand up to shield his eyes from the sun.  
"Shouldn't be too much trouble," he said in an offhand way.  
"I'd just like to see you try to catch me," Florella scoffed. Talen grinned and pointed his hand down at his feet. The giant reached up with one huge arm and hurled Talen straight up into the air. Florella didn't have time to move and she gave a startled squeak as Talen caught her around the waist.  
"Gotcha!" he declared, dropping back down onto the sand giant. Florella squirmed and flailed her arm about helplessly.  
"Let me go, you barbarian!"  
"Sorry, into the cage you go," he grinned, pushing her through the bars, which he had softened to allow her in. She immediately turned around to jump back through, but Talen had already solidified them. The girls in the cage stood and looked at him through the bars.  
"Well, what now?" Fura asked.  
"Now?"  
"Yes, you've caught all of us, so what are you going to do now?" Saria asked him. Talen scratched his head. He suddenly clicked his fingers.  
"I know!" he exclaimed. The sand giant sunk back into the beach it had been formed from, but the cage still remained. Talen touched one of the bars momentarily, then stood back to admire the slight alteration he had made to the cage.  
"Perfect," he grinned.  
"Talen...what did you do?" Zelda asked.  
"Nothing much...but Link just has to see this."  
"See what?" Link's voice sounded from behind them. Talen turned around to see his friend walking towards them with Ruto next to him.  
"You're here. Did you find anything out about Seavale?" Impa asked.  
"We did, but I'd be more interested to know what was going on here. What the heck was that giant? I was about to attack."  
"Oh...that. The girls needed to be taught a lesson, and only something that big could have caught their attention," Talen told him.  
"Link! Make Talen get us out of here! Pleeeease?" Zelda begged in her most appealing tone. Link looked over at them and then doubled over in helpless peals of laughter.  
"What's so damn funny?" Fura demanded. Link couldn't reply. All he could do was roll around on the ground and laughed until tears were streaming down his face and he started choking. Ruto smiled and then tried to hide it under her hand. Talen suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Impa standing behind him.  
"I think you'd better let them out, Talen," she said with a small grin.  
"Yes ma'am," Talen said quickly, knocking out some of the bars. The girls practically fell over each other trying to get free. Once out, they looked at the remains of the cage to see what Talen had done to make Link laugh so hard. On top of the cage, Talen had made a rectangular tablet with words written on it. Florella's eyes turned cold. She rounded on Talen and put her hands on her hips.  
"Do not feed the animals?" she demanded. Link almost wet himself as he collapsed into fresh throes of laughter. Zelda, Saria and Fura glared at Link and the advanced on him.  
"Heh...h-hey! What are you doing? Put me down!" he protested as the three of them picked him up and carried him off towards the water. Florella nodded her head approvingly at the scene before turning to Talen. She crooked her finger at him.  
"Come here," she ordered him.  
"It was worth it," he sighed with a slight smile.

After being dumped in the water, then wrestled by the three girls, Link was able to sit down to tell everyone about his and Ruto's discovery. Talen listened as well as he could, but Florella kept sending little sparks at him whenever he stopped massaging her feet; his punishment for earlier. He didn't mind too much, as long as Florella was happy, she wasn't disagreeable.  
"What do you think it means?" Zelda asked. "And the moon turning blue? Sounds a little strange to me."  
"Hold on a second, it does make a certain amount of sense. At certain times, the moon gets a blue tint to it in this part of the world. But it only happens once a month," Impa told them.  
"Do you know when exactly?" Saria asked. Impa did a few quick calculations in her head.  
"Tonight."  
"What? We have until tonight to figure out what it means?" Link demanded.  
"I'm sure we'll be able to do it, what, with my razor-sharp mind and all," Florella said modestly. "I guess we all have different ideas of what razor means, then," Link said. Florella's dark eyes flashed at him, but she said nothing.  
"Witty comments aside, we need to hurry up and work this out, lest we spend a month waiting for the moon to turn blue again," Zelda said. The princess turned to Ruto, who didn't look like she was paying much attention.  
"Are you listening, Ruto?" Zelda asked. The Zora seemed to be very interested in something back towards the town.  
"Link, remember the lighthouse? What did that thing on top of it look like?" Ruto asked him. Link shrugged.  
"I dunno, a wonky lemon?"  
"And what would a lemon look like if it was flat?" she asked, obviously getting at something. Talen clicked his fingers.  
"An eye!" he exclaimed.  
"Yes! I think something has to happen in that lighthouse by tonight. So after we've finished here, we can go up there and have a poke around."  
"Why don't we just go now?" Link asked. "I mean, there's no point in wasting time, is there?"  
"I've got a good idea," Impa said, standing up suddenly. "I'll go to the lighthouse and have a look first. If I find anything, I'll come and get you. How does that sound?"  
"I guess it's a pretty good idea. I could do with a bit of a snooze, and the beach makes for a very relaxing location," Link said, flopping onto his back.  
"What do you mean, "nap?" We're here to frolic in the waves, laugh, and talk of memories past in the sun. We're not here to snore the day away!" Fura said hotly.  
"Or there's that," Link sighed, sitting up.  
"It'll do you good," Navi piped up. "When was the last time you just had fun?"  
"About a week ago," Link told her. "Remember? Talen and I ran off and had a great time witho-"  
"I know what happened!" Navi snapped. Link grinned and tapped his finger on her head.  
"Well I'll leave you children to have fun. Link, Talen, look after them while I'm gone," Impa told the two boys, before turning and leaving.

Link was in trouble. Not any kind of dangerous trouble, but Fura trouble. She'd been stalking him about the beach like a cat stalks a mouse. Every so often she'd pounce, and a wrestle would begin. The water didn't provide much of a refuge either. Fura was quite a fast swimmer, and though Link was too, she usually wound up catching him. Then either tickling or wrestling would ensue. Not that he wasn't having fun, though. Link enjoyed mucking around at the beach a great way to pass the time. His tussles with Fura weren't entirely one-sided, as he frequently ambushed her, and more often than not found himself with the advantage. Using his wings, he was able to carry her high into the air, holding only her foot. She would plead to be let back down and he would oblige...by dropping her headfirst into the sea. The Zora mask gave him another advantage too. He would circle her like a shark, and then disappear completely. After allowing her to stew for long enough, he would grab her feet and pull her under roughly, eliciting screams and shrieks from the girl.  
Talen had completely zonked out under the umbrellas after his earlier exertions. Saria and Zelda had tried to get him to play some more, but he was dead to the world. Fura soon strode over and sat down for a rest after both her and Link got worn out after their umpteenth skirmish.  
"So I see you've decided to take a break," Zelda said, raising an eyebrow. Fura nodded.  
"Yeah. We were getting pooped after all that running and swimming and stuff. Link's out in the water somewhere if you want him. Good luck catching up while he's wearing the Zora mask, though."  
"We'll just go wait for him to slow down, coming Zelda?" Saria asked. The two girls got up and left, leaving Fura with the comatose Talen. She looked down at him and suddenly remembered something she had been meaning to do for some time.  
"Talen? Wake up," she hissed at him. Talen stirred and then rolled over. Fura shook him and pleaded for him to wake up. He eventually did, yawning loudly and blinking several times before he was completely coherent.  
"Huh? Oh, hello Fura...did you want something?" he asked blearily.  
"Yes I did, actually. Can you help me with something?" she asked, taping her forefingers together.  
"Of course, I'll do whatever I can. What is it?"  
"Well...you probably know Link better than any of us, save Saria, and I want to know the best way to go about...uh...letting him know that I like him," Fura mumbled. Talen blinked.  
"Well that's something I wasn't expecting. I thought he already knew," Talen mused.  
"He knows that I love him, he doesn't know that I'm in love with him. There's a difference."  
"Oh. Well I guess I don't really know the answer to your question," Talen murmured.  
"Oh well...it was worth a try," she sighed. Talen held up his hand.  
"I guess it's something you're going to have to figure out for yourself. Just talk to him and tell him how you feel. Be honest."  
"What if he freaks out or something? If I tell him, he may not be friends with me anymore."  
"Now I find that very hard to believe, Fura. I know he's shy, but I also know that he likes all of you very, very much...he wouldn't have gotten himself killed to protect you otherwise."  
"But am I doing anything wrong? He's one of the only men I've met, I don't know the proper way to court someone!" she exclaimed. Talen shushed her.  
"Listen Fura. There is no right way to court someone, and all you're doing is showing him how you really feel. You like him more than you've ever liked someone before, but he infuriates and irritates you at the same time. So think about this...would he act that way around someone he didn't feel completely comfortable with?" Talen asked her, tapping the side of his nose. Fura blinked, and then furrowed her brow in thought.  
"And remember Fura, he won't do anything until he figures his own feelings out. They're new to him too, and he, as well as the rest of us, are only children." Fura smiled.  
"You know something Talen? You're very smart for someone your age. Florella's very lucky." Fura got up and left, whistling to herself.  
"I'll say I'm lucky!" Florella squealed, appearing above Talen. With a startled yelp, the smith rolled backwards.  
"Don't do that, Florella!"  
"Sorry about that. You know, what you said there was really sweet; I couldn't have done better if I'd tried. We really are a perfect match!" Florella squealed, squeezing Talen around the neck as the boy smiled awkwardly.

Impa returned as the sky began to turn orange. The children were all under the umbrellas eating and drinking the picnic they had taken with them. It would have been eaten earlier, but everyone was having so much fun the food was forgotten about.  
"Impa! You're back! Did you find anything?" Zelda asked. Impa nodded and sat down.  
"Several things. The lighthouse has been abandoned for years, and nobody seems to know when it was built. I couldn't get all the way inside, but it looks like there are some complex mechanisms in there. I suspect that they have something to do with the opening op Seavale."  
"Is there more in there? And why couldn't you get to it?" Saria asked.  
"There was a door that I couldn't open, and I suspect that we're going to need all of you there to get past it. It will be dark soon, so we need to get going. Hurry up and change back into your clothes."

The lighthouse was a lonely looking building, built out of rough grey stone blocks. It didn't really fit in with the surrounding landscape, and certainly not the architecture of the town. The lighthouse was stationed on the cliff that overlooked the beach where Link and company had just spent the day, it's purpose still the same as the day it had been constructed. The interior of the lighthouse was much the same as the exterior, except gears and cogs interconnected and wound away slowly throughout the hollow tower.  
"All of this machinery can't just be for turning the light at the top, can it?" Ruto asked.  
"My guess is no. If you look over there you can see that some of the cogs are half out of the floor and I bet there's a whole lot more underneath this place, but nobody seems to know anything about their purpose or who built everything," Impa told them. She led them to a stone door built into an archway on the far wall and banged her fist against it a couple of times.  
"This is the door I told you about. It's quite solid and there's no handle or switch. Nobody has ever been able to budge it, possibly because they were never meant to see the secrets that lie behind it." Link walked up to the door and examined it closely. It definitely did open, there were scratch marks on the door's surface to prove it.  
"Talen, see what you can do. If anyone can open this thing, it's you," Link told him. Talen came forward and pressed his hands against the door. His eyes closed and his eyebrows knit in concentration.  
"It's not normal stone, so I can't just command it to open. Hold on, there's something...it feels like a switch...inside the door itself," he murmured.  
"Can you open it?" Saria asked.  
"I think so...hang on." Talen twisted his hand slightly and a loud clicking noise came from the door. The sound of stone grating against stone filled the air as the door slid slowly upwards to reveal a set of stairs that spiralled down into the darkness. Florella clapped her hands together and jumped onto Talen's shoulders.  
"Well done, Talen! I knew you could do it!" she cheered. Talen rolled his eyes and held onto her ankles to keep her steady.  
"No wonder people couldn't get it open, they needed Talen's ability to get to the switch inside," Zelda breathed as she looked into the darkness. Impa took the lead along with Navi and Chat whilst Link and Talen took up the rear. The air in the stairwell was moist and salty, and the endless dripping of water could be heard from somewhere below them.  
The group emerged in a vast circular room, the centre of which held a deep pool of water that Ruto suspected led to the sea. It was quite dark, and it was only when Link lit a group of torches with Din's Fire that they were able to see clearly. There were plenty of gears in the room; Impa had been right about that, and they whirred away, powered by some unknown source.  
"So what are we looking for exactly?" Fura asked. "Did Seamus tell you anything?"  
"What you heard was what I heard. Just look around for something...anything that looks like it might do something," Link told them. As they split off to search, Fura tried to get herself alone with Link. But to her dismay, Zelda had paired herself up with him. Fura decided to wait for a better opportunity, as she suspected that Zelda harboured some strong feelings for the boy.  
"Oh well, there will be other times," she told herself, her face growing determined. "I will tell him!" Her foot struck something and she stumbled over, landing in a heap and cursing like a sailor.  
"You okay?" Link called. Fura got to her feet and dusted herself off.  
"Yeah, all I hurt was my pride," the called back. She prepared to boot whatever she had tripped over, but stopped herself right at the last second. She had stumbled upon a thick stone disc about the size of a dinner plate. It had three short prongs sticking out of the bottom in the shape of a triangle and it was covered in odd carvings.  
"Hey! Over here!" she shouted. "I've found something!" Link was the first to arrive as Fura tried to lift it. She managed to lever it up onto its side, but was unable to pick it up completely.  
"What do you think it is?" Saria asked when she got to them. Impa relieved Fura of the disc and held it in both arms.  
"It looks like it fits into something. Did anyone find an indent in a wall or some place that this would fit into?" the woman asked.  
"I think I might have," Talen said quietly. He pointed up to the high ceiling of the room, where a small circular depression was located above the pool of water.  
"How the hell are we supposed to reach that!?" Fura exclaimed. Florella laughed.  
"Shouldn't be a problem! Link could fly it up there, but I'll take this one," she told them with a wave of her hand. She clicked her fingers and the disc rose sharply from Impa's arms. It hovered it the air for a few seconds before Florella gave a negligent little toss of her head. The disc spun, then zipped out to the centre of the pool of water where it began its ascent to the roof. Just as it was about to slot in, a shape splashed out of the water and snared the disc, before disappearing again. Link drew his sword sharply and Talen formed his rock claws. The surface of the water boiled and a huge figure emerged, a very familiar figure. Link's mouth dropped open and Saria stifled a small scream. Fura drew her scimitars from her back and held them across her front as the Mermocto rose from the depths.  
"I-impossible! How could that thing have survived? I thought the Zoras killed it!" Link exclaimed.  
"Well it obviously survived, and just look at all those spears sticking out of it!" Ruto gasped, pointing up at the creature. The Mermocto's body looked like a pincushion, with the spears of the Zoras bristling like the quills of an angry porcupine.  
"What I'd like to know is how it got all the way to the ocean from the lake and how it found us. My bet is Gedinia had something to do with it," Zelda muttered as Impa herded the non-fighters away. Link pulled out his Zora mask and prepared to put it on.  
"It may look wounded, but I'm not taking any chances. Talen, Fura...get ready!"


	38. The Great Fairy Of Kindness

**Chapter 37 - The Great Fairy of Kindness**

_To the Five he must give aid  
__Lest time itself become unmade  
__The Ruler, The Stone, The Thief, The Forest Guide, The One From Deep  
__With each assisted, with him they shall keep  
__The One of Many shall hide his face  
__When the Five doth stand in place  
__Behind the shadow doth he stand  
__The power of the Dark God in his hand_

The Mermocto attacked first, whipping two tentacles down to the spot where Link, Fura and Talen stood. Had the children stayed a second longer, they would have been killed by the tremendous force of the blow.  
"Be careful. Those tentacles are pure muscle," Link told the two of them. "Once it grabs you, it won't let go." Link quickly pressed his face into the Zora mask and transformed before rolling to the side as a tentacle crashed into the ground where he was standing. He saw Talen launching his rock shards at the beast as he strafed the room, creating large wounds as the sharp, heavy pieces of stone tore into its flesh. Fura, in the meantime, had circled around behind the creature while it was being distracted by Talen and hacked off the fin at the end of the mermaid-like tail with a well-aimed Gerudo spin, producing a wail of pain and anger from the monster. The Mermocto spun around to attack Fura, but the girl had darted out of sight before it had a chance to do so. With the creature's back turned, Link now had to chance to attack. He brought both arms up to his chest before whipping them away, sending his boomerang-like fin blades spinning at the Mermocto. They arced through the air and came at the monster from both sides, slicing off two tentacles with a meaty chopping sound before returning to him. The Mermocto bellowed again, turning towards the boy who had just injured it so badly. As the creature lunged after Link, Fura ran at it head on, passing under its belly, and in the process of doing so, brought her scimitars up above her head and tore a long, bloody gash along the Mermocto's underside. It stumbled forwards, whipping at Link with a tentacle as it did so, striking him across his back and sending him rolling forwards.  
"Link! You okay?" Fura called in concern.  
"I'm fine, just knocked the wind out of me a bit!" he called back, before jumping backwards as the Mermocto tried to attack him again. As the tentacle swept through empty air, Link pivoted and then dashed forwards and delivered two slashes with his fins, followed by a solid kick to the monster's face. It roared in frustration, flinching back violently. Fura took the opportunity to slice away the tentacle that held the disc, causing the artefact to fall onto the ground with a dull thud.  
"Watch out!" Link shouted as the Mermocto rounded on her. It brought two tentacles up into the air in preparation to strike, but never got the chance to. Talen gave a fierce battle cry and leaped over Fura's shoulders at the monster, and with both hands spread wide he grabbed the two tentacles as he went over the creature's back. He landed on the ground with a thud, cracking the floor as he did so and then bracing his shoulders. The Mermocto tried to claw at Fura, but Talen held it back, and with a superhuman effort he yanked the monster backwards and sent it crashing into the wall.  
"Whoa!" Link hissed. Talen drew his arm back and clenched his fist, and in doing so, created a long stone lance that started at his elbow and ended in a deadly looking point.  
"Yaah!" shouted Talen, charging forwards with the lance extended out in front of him. The Mermocto saw him coming and reared up in an attempt to attack, but Talen was too quick for it. As he approached, Talen jumped towards the creature and buried the tip of the lance into its chest with a sickening crunch. The Mermocto stiffened and a fountain of blood erupted from its mouth, then with a great gurgling sigh, it slumped down to the floor of the room and fell silent.  
Talen disengaged his arm from the lance and stepped back from the body of the Mermocto.  
"Is it dead?" Fura asked, creeping slowly towards the downed monster. Link kicked it in the side of the head to make sure it was before nodding.  
"As a doornail, and let's hope it stays that way. I don't want it coming back again," he turned to Fura. "Are you okay?" Fura nodded and clipped her scimitars back in place.  
"Thanks to Talen. Speaking of which, that was incredible! Florella is right, you are getting stronger." Talen went slightly red, and then shook it off.  
"I'm just glad nobody was hurt," Talen told them. Link pulled off his mask and put it back inside his tunic with a grunt.  
"Speak for yourself. I'm the only one here that got hit," he muttered, reaching over his shoulder and touching his back. "Ugh, there's gonna be a mark there, and it'll sting for sure. Oh well, at least nothing's broken."

Fura and Talen waited as Link fetched the others from back up the stairs. The usual questions of whether or not they were all injured followed, and much to Link's relief, nobody mentioned the hit he scored across his back.  
"I take it Talen finished the thing off?" Zelda asked, looking over at the dead monster.  
"How did you guess?" Talen asked with mock surprise.  
"The huge stone spike sticking out of it was a bit of a give away."  
"Okay people, shall we see what this thing does?" Florella asked, levitating the stone disc towards the slot in the roof. She rotated it slightly; as the prongs at the back of it found the holes they fitted into, before pushing it into place. There was a great whirring sound from above them and a section of the ceiling about a few metres around the disc lowered towards the pool of water. The platform was circular, and had what looked to be a short pillar in the middle. It clanked to a stop, revealing a hole in the ceiling that led all the way up to the top of the lighthouse. The gears and cogs that wound endlessly suddenly moved and interlocked differently. Everything shook, and the group had to cling to each other to stay upright. Then, with a creaking groan, the roof of the lighthouse folded away to reveal the misshapen eye at the very top. The outside of the eye crumbled away, revealing a flat and brightly coloured eye that stared down at them.  
"Look! The moon!" Saria gasped. The moon was in direct alignment with the horizontal eye, shining a deep blue in the now night sky. The eye glowed briefly as the light from the moon shone upon it, and then it suddenly fired a bright beam of energy down at the platform that had descended from the ceiling. It struck the small pillar, which absorbed the energy and began to glow. The energy beam stopped, and a glowing blue bubble formed over the platform.  
"Wow," Fura breathed. "There's something you don't see everyday."  
"What do you think it's for?" Ruto asked, approaching it carefully. The bubble hummed faintly and little arcs of electricity occasionally ran over its surface.  
"Let me look at it first," Impa volunteered. She came forward and carefully poked it with her finger. The surface of the bubbled rippled, and allowed Impa's finger to pass through. Impa quickly withdrew her finger and then pushed her whole hand inside.  
"It tingles a bit, but I think it's safe," she murmured. Impa then stepped completely inside the bubble, leaving the surface to ripple back to stillness. The rest of the group slowly entered until they all stood inside the energy bubble.  
"Okay, now what?" Link asked out loud. But before anyone could say anything, the world outside the bubble seemed to warp and spin.  
"H-hey! What's happening?" Ruto squeaked as she clung to Link's tunic in fright. They felt a momentary feeling of displacement, as if they were moving, and then quite suddenly, everything was still once more. The world outside the bubble had changed. No longer was it the dim room under the lighthouse, but a brightly lit chamber with a sandy floor. They stepped out of the bubble and gazed around in wonder. The room was big, but not nearly as big as under the lighthouse. There were real corners to the room, everything was curved, and the walls seemed to be made entirely of mother of pearl.  
"It's beautiful!" Zelda gasped. "But where are we?"  
"Seavale, I bet," Fura said, scuffing her feet on the sandy floor. "That device must have sent us here."  
"Well I certainly like the taste of the people that built this place," Florella said approvingly. Talen looked like he was about to say something, but Zelda silenced him.  
"Talen, please don't spoil things by saying how wrong that architecture is," she said in a pained tone. Talen sighed and said nothing.  
Seavale itself was a vast, underwater civilization that was protected by a giant bubble similar to the one that had transported them there. They could see the ocean and the many fish and plants that inhabited it through the protective shield, but it seemed that they couldn't penetrate it. The room that they had been in was part of a temple that resided near the centre of the city. Seavale was built in a circular design, with main streets branching off from the city centre like segments of an orange. Everything seemed to be symmetrical, from the streets to the buildings; if a building was tall on one side of the road, then it had an exact twin on the opposite side. The strangest thing about the place was, however, that it was utterly deserted. Even though nothing seemed to be degrading, nobody roamed the streets, nobody worked in the shops and nobody seemed to live in the houses.  
"This is bizarre," Talen murmured. "Nothing seems to be falling apart, but it feels like the place has been deserted for hundreds of years. It should all be a derelict mess."  
"What do you think happened to everybody?" Saria asked in a small voice, as if afraid of something.  
"Who knows? Maybe they just died out," Fura suggested.  
"I don't know. You'd think that people clever enough to build this place couldn't just die out. Maybe a disease wiped them out?" Link mused.  
"If that was the case, there would be dead bodies lying around. That's what happens when a plague strikes," Impa told him. "No, there is something else at work here." They moved on through the streets, not really going anywhere specific, when Florella suddenly stopped.  
"Wait! I can sense something!" she hissed.  
"What is it?" Saria asked. Florella's eyes darted around briefly and then she seemed to locate the source of whatever she was feeling.  
"It's that way!" she exclaimed, zipping into the air and shooting off down the street.  
For a person so small, Florella could really move when she wanted to. The others had to run at full speed to keep up with the fairy as she zigzagged through the city, eventually stopping in what looked to be a public garden. There were lots of trees and shrubs growing in the garden, with paths made of sand trailing through it. There was a small pond with a few fish swimming about under the surface and small patches of brightly coloured flowers dotted the grassy ground. After a short search, Florella located what she was looking for; a shallow pool surrounded by stone blocks with water running down their sides.  
"Look familiar?" Florella asked.  
"No," Talen said. "Should it?"  
"It's a fairy fountain," Saria told him. "You probably haven't seen one before, but there are a few in the Lost Woods that Link and I know of."  
"Almost. This is a Great Fairy's fountain," Florella smiled. "Now I've just got to see if anyone's home." She held out both hands so that her palms were pointing at the shallow pool of water that rippled constantly in the centre of the fountain. She began to whisper some kind of summoning spell, repeating the same words over and over and moving her hands in small circles.  
"There, that should do it," she said shortly. Sure enough, the pool glowed softly and the familiar vibrant laugh of the Great Fairy that inhabited the fountain reached their ears as she burst through the surface of the water and showered them with a fine sprinkle of water.  
"Oooh, it's good to be out in the open again!" she yawned, stretching her scantily clad body. The Great Fairy looked very much like all the other Great Fairies around Hyrule, save Florella, and her hair was a dark blue colour.  
"Oh I'm sorry, where are my manners? I am Aquaea, the Great Fairy of the Sea. Pleased to meet you," she greeted them, shifting her position so that she was lying horizontally in the air with her chin resting on her hands.  
"Aquaea? But nobody has heard from you for hundreds…thousands of years! What happened?" Florella asked. Aquaea squinted at Florella.  
"Do I know you, little girl?" she queried.  
"It's me! Florella! The Great Fairy of Spring!"  
"Florella?" Aquaea asked incredulously. "What happened to you? You look like a child!"  
"She acts like one too," Link whispered to Fura, who chuckled quietly.  
"Please excuse the mouth over there, but first things first; what happened here? Where did everybody go?" Florella demanded of her co-fairy. Aquaea glanced at the people standing around her.  
"I'll tell you everything…as soon as you introduce me to everyone. I haven't spoken to anyone for simply ages, and I'm a bit starved for company."

Aquaea led them to a shelter in the garden where they could sit at a table to talk. The Sea Fairy was extremely friendly and had a very perky attitude, possibly due to her seclusion for so many years. She provided them with a bountiful meal and was overjoyed to see Talen and Link eat so much, and she began to practically shove the food into their mouths. She took quite a liking to the pair, irking a few of the girls slightly, especially Florella, who seemed to be a bit overprotective of Talen whenever the boy was in Aquaea's presence. Therefore, she always made quite sure to mention her intention to marry him, embarrassing to boy to no end. Of course, the first time Aquaea heard of this, she picked Florella up in her arms with a squeal of delight and gave her a crushing hug of congratulations before turning on Talen and administering the same to the boy, furthering his embarrassment. Then to make matters worse, word of Ruto's engagement slipped out and Link found himself in the same situation that Talen had been in earlier. Then she noticed Link's tail and her resulting squeal of delight nearly shattered the glasses that they drank from, he was then subject to a repeat performance of Aquaea's hugging.  
"Oh, I'm sorry! It's just that I've been alone for all this time I can't control myself!" she apologized with a giggle, dropping the boy.  
"That's okay," Link told her awkwardly, glancing at Fura and Ruto. "I'm kinda used to it." Fura pulled her eyelid down and stuck her tongue out at him.  
"So Aquaea…what happened to everyone here? Why is Seavale deserted?" Florella asked. Aquaea sighed.  
"Well, Little Sister, it happened thousands of years ago," she began. Link's stifled laugh came out as a snort.  
"What are you laughing at?" Florella demanded.  
"Heh, "little"," he chortled. Florella stamped on his foot, shutting him up.  
"Sorry about that, Aquaea. Please continue."  
"The people that lived here knew that a great evil was approaching, the evil that you and your friends are trying to stop."  
"How do you know that?" Zelda exclaimed.  
"I've known it for a very long time, princess. You see, the seers and holy people of Seavale predicted that all of you would arrive here one day, but they knew that they would be long gone by that time."  
"Why did that matter?" Link asked.  
"They had some important instructions for you, but they feared that in trying to pass them down through the generations, their accuracy would become diluted…as does a message in a game of whispers. So they summoned up a great power and sealed the entire civilization away at the bottom of the ocean, leaving only one person left. That person was an ancestor of Seamus, whose job it was to make sure the way to reach Seavale would be there for you when you arrived in Newfin."  
"So everyone…all the people of Seavale are still here?" Talen asked. Aquaea nodded.  
"Yes, they are. In the bowels of Seavale lie the fabled gem-fields, the place where the population of this civilization lie, sealed inside crystals that preserve their lives. It is said that they will awaken once the seal is found by the correct member of your group."  
"And I bet that's Ruto," Saria said.  
"What makes you think that?" Ruto asked.  
"Think about it; I'm a Kokiri, and I found my seal in a forest. We're under the ocean and you're a Zora," Saria explained.  
"Kinda makes sense, doesn't it," Talen agreed.  
"Aquaea, can you show us where the gem-fields are?" Florella asked.  
"I sure can, Little Sister! But it'll have to wait until tomorrow."  
"Tomorrow? Why can't we just go now?" Florella asked. "Is something wrong?"  
"No, nothing's wrong. It's just that the fields are inaccessible at night; there's a curse that prevents people from getting in after dark to steal the gems. It will be safe for us to go there tomorrow morning, so until then…" Aquaea clicked her fingers and the light dimmed until it was almost dark throughout the entire city. A couple of bedrolls appeared in a pile near the table with another click of the Great Fairy's fingers.  
"Sleepover!" Aquaea cheered. Talen, in the meantime, was deep in thought.  
"Now that's a good idea. You don't have to worry about locks and guards to keep people out, although…" Talen mumbled to himself. Aquaea watched in fascination as Talen got up from his seat and began to doodle diagrams on a sandy pathway that cut through the garden, talking quietly to himself as he did so.  
"What's he doing?" Aquaea whispered to Florella. "And why is he talking to himself?"  
"Talen's training to be a blacksmith, and as a result he can't seem to help criticising or suggesting ways in which things can be improved," Florella sighed.  
"And he's talking to himself because he simply likes intelligent conversation," Link blurted, covering his mouth with his hand immediately afterwards.  
"Oh Link, what are we going to do with you?" Saria sighed, shaking her head despairingly.  
"I couldn't help it," Link told them lamely.  
"We know, poor widdle cutie-wootie uggle-pie," Zelda cooed.  
"God, not that again," he groaned, pulling his cap down over his ears.  
"Linkie-dinkie gubble-goo," Fura chimed in.  
"Euh!"  
"Darlin'-warlin' snuggle-dee," Ruto finished.  
"Please stop, all of you. You're making me sick with the amount of fluff that's coming out of your mouths. Where did you learn to talk like that? Especially you, Fura, you're supposed to be a mean old Gerudo," Link grumbled. There was silence for a while, and only the sound of Talen mumbling to himself and scratching away in the sand could be heard.  
"Linkie-do," Impa murmured.  
"That tears it. I'm going to bed; wake me when you manage to scrape your mushy brains into shape so that you can speak coherently." The sounds of laughter followed Link as he stalked away and rolled out the bedding provided by Aquaea.

Something roused Link from his slumber very late at night. The boy yawned loudly and was almost about to drop off to sleep again when something caught his eye.  
"Hello," he said in a simple act of recognition.  
"Are you awake?" the Fierce Deity's mask questioned him.  
"And they call me a smart-alec," Link murmured over another yawn. The mask seemed to smile.  
"There is something that I must speak with you about, it will not take long," the mask told him. Link sat up and waited expectantly.  
"I attempted to divulge this information to you when you were at sea while you slept, but your subconscious mind rejected it and caused you to shut down."  
"You mean when Fura tackled me?" Link asked.  
"Correct. But now that you are whole once more, I can finally reveal the truth of your origins," the mask said.  
"The truth of my origins? But you are my origins, you made me!" Link protested. The mask sighed.  
"No, I didn't. Link, you had a mother, and you had a father. Gedinia didn't take you to the forest, your own mother did."  
"But…you said I didn't have a mother! Why did you lie, why didn't you just tell the truth to begin with!?" Link demanded, hot tears brimming in his eyes.  
"Because you would have tried to kill Gedinia too soon and you aren't ready for that yet."  
"Why would I have tried to kill Gedinia? You mean…" Link's eyes went very wide.  
"When Gedinia attempted do destroy you when you were a mere baby, your father combined with me to protect you and your mother. We succeeded to some extent, and managed to banish Gedinia from this world, and that is why she can't appear so long as we both exist. However, your father was killed and your mother seriously wounded, Gedinia also managed to confine me to this mask and send me to Termina before she was banished."  
"I would have preferred it you hadn't have told me anything! You could have said nothing at all!"  
"I had to tell you something; otherwise the connection between us would have been lost. You see, you have to believe that there is common ground between the two of us in order for the merging to work. We were able to combine to defeat Majora's Mask because we both wanted to get back to Hyrule so badly, you to find your fairy Navi, and I to defeat Gedinia."  
"So you got me to believe that I was a tool? A weapon made by a God to fight a war? I hate you! Why did you choose me? Why!?" Link demanded crossly.  
"I had no control over it, destiny chooses those most deemed fit for the tasks appointed to them. You wouldn't be here if it wasn't beyond your abilities, just think about your friends for a moment. They, along with everything else, would be nothing by now had you not taken up this journey…would you rather have given up and condemned all of your friends?"  
"No," Link said in a voice barely above a whisper.  
"Well now, just keep your friends close to your heart and you cannot fail. I'm sorry, but you had to know what I just told you. Keep safe, Link," the mask told him. The eyes on the mask stopped glowing and it settled itself down on Link's bedding. The boy looked at it for a while before staring at his hands. A sob escaped his throat and fled from where his companions lay, half blinded by hot salty tears.

Link wandered aimlessly for some time before he wound up at the edge of the pond. There he stood in silence, sniffing loudly every so often and reaching up to wipe away his tears with his wrist.  
"Do you want some company?" he heard a soft voice ask him. Link spun around and saw a young woman watching him. She had dark eyes, long purplish hair and a pair of delicate wings protruding from the back of a white dress that flowed down to her bare feet.  
"Florella?" he sniffed. "Is that you?"  
"Yes, it's me, or what I will be eventually. This form won't last long, but you need a bit of comforting that only someone this size can give." The fairy walked up to his side and kneeled on the grass beside him. She was a good deal taller than he was when she was standing and an air of peace and calm seemed to emanate from her.  
"Why?" Link asked sullenly.  
"Because I like you, and you've been neglecting these feelings for quite some time. We need to get them out in the open."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"I heard your conversation earlier," she told him. "It must have been difficult to accept."  
"You think?" Link laughed bitterly. "The Deku Tree told me my parents had died when I was a baby, but I never knew that they were killed."  
"But you're still alive, and so are we thanks to you."  
"But it was my fault they died! It was me Gedinia was trying to get to, not them! I should have done something!" he choked, his voice getting thicker with each passing second.  
"You were only a baby, what could you have done? Your parents sacrificed themselves so that you could be happy, and something like that doesn't go unrewarded. They're probably looking down at you right now, thinking about how you've grown, how brave you've become and how perfect you've turned out," Florella told him comfortingly. The boy said nothing, but hung his head as fresh tears began to drip onto the ground. Florella held her arms out to him and beckoned for him to go to her. Link almost staggered as a wave of kindness and love swept over him, smothering his anger and sadness.  
"Don't fight it, Link. Just let it happen; you'll feel all the more better if you do." He felt his wits being covered in a warm haze, and he suddenly found himself unable to hold his sadness in any longer. He staggered forwards, almost collapsing onto the ground, but Florella caught him and enfolded him in a caring embrace. She tightened her grip slightly, causing him to exhale deeply, and it seemed that with that breath, all of his grief came pouring out.  
"I-I want my mother!" he cried, letting Florella draw him closer to her. "I want my father!"  
"I know, I know. Let it all out, dear boy, I'm here," she crooned, rocking him gently.  
"I-I thought that they abandoned me…w-when the Deku Tree Sprout told me that my m-mother left me in the forest. But they did love me, they loved me more than anyone!" he sobbed, shaking uncontrollably. "Don't go, Florella."  
"Shhhh," she whispered softly. "I won't go; I'll stay with you for as long as you want." Florella began to hum the Spring Melody quietly as she stroked Link's tousled hair with one hand. The boy's grief-stricken frame soon stopped shaking and he grew very drowsy under the Great Fairy's treatment. "You've got a lovely voice…and you're so nice and warm…I'm so tired…" Link mumbled, before drifting off into a peaceful sleep.  
Navi came flitting over to where they were, obviously roused by her partner's absence. Florella raised a finger to her lips to silence the fairy in case she intended to say anything. Navi nodded and instead settled herself underneath his cap. Florella smiled, folding her wings around so that they covered the boy like a protective blanket.  
"Sweet dreams, dear boy," Florella murmured, kissing the top of his head before continuing to hum the Spring Melody into the night.


	39. Two In One

**Chapter 38 - Two in One**

_To the Five he must give aid  
__Lest time itself become unmade  
__The Ruler, The Stone, The Thief, The Forest Guide, The One From Deep  
__With each assisted, with him they shall keep  
__The One of Many shall hide his face  
__When the Five doth stand in place  
__Behind the shadow doth he stand  
__The power of the Dark God in his hand_

Link was someplace very warm and very safe. His head felt like it was wrapped in cotton and his eyelids could well have weighed several tones. He moved slightly and found himself to be pressed up against something extraordinarily soft, in fact, he found himself being held against something extraordinarily soft. With an almighty effort, he managed to peel open one eye, and then, seeing only someone's neck, closed it again. Somewhere in his mind a voice was desperately trying to tell him that there was something wrong with lying in such a close proximity to someone. Link suddenly realized that he was a little more than just warm; he was hot, and very hot at that. Both of his eyes opened this time and he managed to focus them on the bleary figure in front of him. Whoever it was had creamy white skin, so it couldn't be Ruto or Fura. The person in question also had a cascade of blonde hair tumbling all about their pillow and Link's, so it couldn't be the green-topped Saria. Link blinked his eyes a few times to clear them and looked up to the face of the mystery person. It was Zelda. Link almost stopped breathing then and there. He suddenly realized that he wasn't just lying near the princess, but he was underneath the same blanket and in the same bed. What had happened to him, and how had he arrived in his current situation? Link knew that Florella had something to do with it, but she had been so nice to him and probably had some sort of reason for putting him with Zelda. Deciding that the best course of action would be to sneak back to his own bed, Link began to slowly shift away from Zelda, so as not to disturb her. He didn't get very far. The source of the extreme heat became quickly apparent as he backed into someone underneath the same blanket as he and Zelda. It was Fura. Because the clothing the Gerudo girl wore covered only her chest and waist, quite a bit of skin was left bare, causing her to radiate heat like a furnace. He almost cried out in surprise as one of Fura's arms snaked around his neck and pulled him against her chest in a vice-like grip. The girl was still dead to the world, her breathing was quite slow and she hadn't opened her eyes. With his ear against her, Link could clearly hear the steady rhythm of her heartbeat. Fura mumbled something in her sleep; her white lips moving slightly as sleepy nonsense words escaped her mouth. As carefully as humanely possible, Link unfolded her arm and moved away from her and the incredible heat she was generating. With a sigh of relief, he prepared to crawl out from between the two girls on his stomach. He didn't get very far going in that direction either.  
"Huh? Augh! This isn't fair!" Link cried out silently. To his utter dismay, he found his tail to be firmly gripped between Zelda's clenched hands. He suddenly found himself staring into win blue orbs as Zelda's eyes snapped open.  
"You're letting in cold air," she murmured, dragging him back into place.  
"Eeh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean…I…sorry!" he apologized quickly.  
"About what?" Zelda yawned.  
"Well…I, oh…I shouldn't be here," Link said awkwardly, his face suddenly burning. Zelda looked at him, then at the covers.  
"Oh, don't worry about that. You needed someone to keep you company after last night." Link blinked.  
"Last night?"  
"You were with Florella, remember?" Zelda reminded him softly.  
"How did you know about that?" Link asked, looking extremely shocked and embarrassed.  
"Oh Link," Zelda smiled, shaking her head. "You needn't feel any shame over it. Crying shows that you have the courage to express your sadness freely."  
"You still haven't told me how you knew," Link told her, a slight pang of sorrow returning at the memory of what happened with Florella.  
"We're connected at the deepest possible level, Link, and I could sense your sorrow in my dreams. I woke up soon after and was able to follow the crushing sensation towards the pond before it suddenly released like a dam bursting. After a bit of wandering around I found you sleeping in Florella's lap, and may I say I've never seen a more adorable  
sight."  
"Oh, uh," Link stammered, his face heating up even more.  
"Hah! No need to feel embarrassed; it's nice to see the two of you getting on so nicely, and don't worry, I won't tell anyone," Zelda giggled. "Anyway, Florella insisted that I stay with you in case you woke up and were still upset. I thought it was a good idea and so here we are."  
"What about the boiler?" Link asked, jerking his head towards Fura.  
"Oh, well after I carried you back, Fura was awake too. She got all worked up over you and refused to let you out of her sight, so there she is."  
"Why did you carry me?" Link asked curiously.  
"Why do you think? Florella's too small to lift you, and she said it would be more fitting if I actually carried you myself," Zelda laughed. Link furrowed his brow and then smiled despite himself. Florella obviously wanted to keep her adult appearance a secret, and fair enough too; he didn't want to spoil things for Talen. Link suddenly remembered where he was and blushed again.  
"I think I should probably go now," he said awkwardly.  
"Why? Aren't you comfortable?" Zelda asked him.  
"No it's not that, it's just…well…you're a princess and…me, you…same bed…" Link left it hanging. Zelda suddenly looked quite cross.  
"Listen; to you I'm Zelda, not princess, not even Princess Zelda. It's just Zelda, plain and simple, got it?" she demanded, her nose barely a hair's breadth from Link's.  
"Yes ma'am!" Link squeaked.  
"That's better  
"Who are you calling a boiler?" he heard Fura grumble. Link gulped and winced as Fura propped herself up on her elbow and pinched his ear, forcing him to roll over and face her.  
"Ow! Nothing personal! You just give off a shocking amount of heat, that's all!" Link squeaked. Fura narrowed her eyes and then released him.  
"Okay then, I forgive you, Linkie-do!" she giggled girlishly, snuggling against his neck. Link cringed away slightly, but then sighed and closed his eyes, surprised that he actually didn't mind it. He suddenly felt movement under the covers and something freezing touched the backs of his legs.  
"Yow!" Link yelped, almost jumping up. "What's that?"  
"My feet are cold," Zelda mumbled, scrunching the covers up around her neck. "And you're nice and warm."  
"Augh! That's unholy! Get 'em away!" he squawked, thrashing around desperately.  
"But they're cold!" Zelda protested. "And as your princess I hereby order you to pipe down and keep them warm."  
"Then don't use me, use the boiler!" Fura suddenly reared up and jammed his head under the covers.  
"Smart-alec!" she barked, grinding her knuckles into his skull.

Link didn't last much longer in his position. Fura and Zelda tried to get him to sleep in for a little while, but the two of them kept shuffling closer and closer together until he was sandwiched between them. The combination of Fura's superheated body and Zelda's frigid feet was unbearable and so he ignored their pleas and staggered away from them into the cool air.  
"You forgot your cap!" Fura called, waving the aforementioned item in the air. "Would you like to come and get it?" Link half turned as he walked.  
"No," he called back.  
"Spoilsport! You always have to take the fun out of things for me!" she complained loudly.  
"Well if I didn't, I'd have nothing to do. You need to get up anyway; the pair of you'll get fat if you lie around all day." Link ducked out of the way as a shoe was thrown at him, courtesy of Zelda.  
"You're going to have to do better than that," Link chuckled, dodging the second. He heard Zelda's frustrated huff from behind him as she rolled into a sitting position and searched for something else to hurl at the boy. Link was already out of range and out of sight, however, and she instead decided to get changed into her travelling clothes.  
"Hey! Wait up, Link! I just remembered I have something really important to talk with you about!" Fura shouted suddenly. "Oh damn, he didn't hear me. Link! Wait for me will ya!?" The Gerudo quickly located her sandals, and bolted after Link, leaving the bedding in a crumpled mess. Zelda sighed as she watched Fura charge off and out of sight.  
"What is she up to," Zelda muttered to herself.

Fura caught up to Link as he picked his was through some small shrubs to where the rest of the group were just starting to rouse themselves.  
"Ugh, why'd Zelda have to sleep so far from everyone else?" he muttered, snapping a number of small branches as he shouldered through.  
"Link! Will you wait one second?" he heard Fura beg. Link stopped moving and waited for her to catch up.  
"Sorry Fura, do you need something?" He asked pleasantly. Fura caught her breath and straightened herself. She folded her arms and tapped one finger on her elbow expectantly, waiting for Link to do something. Link was busy trying to figure out why she was watching him like he was supposed to do something, however, and so Fura eventually had to give an irritated, "Come over here!" and drag him off by the arm. Once a suitable distance away, Fura took a deep breath and faced the boy.  
"Listen Link, I…well, you see…" Fura stammered nervously. She mentally cursed herself for being so jittery. Why was she being like this? She was never this nervous around Link, why, it was usually Link that was nervous around her. But there he was, calmly watching her with his sea-blue eyes, waiting patiently.  
"Are you okay Fura? Are you getting sick? Your face is all red," Link asked her in a concerned tone.  
"Huh!? Ehehehehe!" Fura giggled nervously. Link blinked. "No, I'm fine! It's just…well, I…"  
"Yes? You what?"  
"You see…I really, no, I'm in…I'm in…l-llll…" Fura stammered. She felt, and looked, like she was about to throw up.  
"Are you sure you're okay? You don't sound too well, and you were pretty hot before, maybe you've got a temperature," Link told her.  
"No! I have to tell you that…well…dammit! I can't do it! It should be you asking…oh…never mind," she sighed, defeated. Link frowned.  
"All right, Fura. Why don't we go and have breakfast? You can have Florella take a look at you, come on," Link smiled, holding out his hand to her. Fura looked at his hand for a moment, before blushing and taking hold of it.  
"Link, how long have we known each other?" Fura asked as she walked alongside him.  
"Two months at least. I could give you the exact number of days if you wanted," Link shrugged. "Why do you ask?"  
"Y-you mean, you actually kept count?" Fura asked, tears welling in her eyes.  
"Is that a problem?" Link asked.  
"No, not at all! It's the most wonderful thing I've ever heard!" she sung, clinging to him. "You're a gem, an absolute gem! The sweetest, kindest, most gorgeous boy there is!"  
"Just for remembering how long I've known you for?" Link asked. "What's so great about that?"  
"You cared enough to remember each and every day we've been together; there aren't many people who do that. You make me so happy."  
"I do? I don't do anything all that special…" Link told her bashfully.  
"You just keep telling yourself that, my boy. May I remind you about these?" Fura asked, pushing her earlobes forwards to show off her crescent moon earrings.  
"You've still got those?" Link asked, slightly amazed. Fura laughed.  
"Of course! They're beautiful. That was the first impulsive present I've ever received. Yes, I'm gonna be buried with these," Fura grinned.  
"Now there's a pleasant thought," Link grimaced. Fura suddenly grabbed the boy by the hand.  
"Let's hurry and get some breakfast! The others will be awake soon and I wanna get a seat next to you," Fura told him, marching off towards the rest of the group. Link rolled his eyes and smiled to himself.

Talen was the only other person who was awake when they arrived at the place where everyone had slept for the night. He was just pulling on one of his boots as Link and Fura arrived.  
"Oh, good morning Fura, Link," Talen greeted them. "Did you sleep well?"  
"I certainly did," Fura grinned. Link mumbled a response as his face grew red.  
"By the way," Talen said. "Where did you go Link? You weren't in your bed when I woke up."  
"Oh, uh, I went to wake up Fura and Zelda early because they asked me to last night," Link lied.  
"I see. Well, let's get everyone up so we can get into the gem fields and grab that seal." They woke Aquaea first, and her boisterous greeting was enough to rouse the others. The Great Fairy proceeded to create a huge breakfast for them at the table, which Talen and Link began to down enthusiastically. After a few chastisements from a couple of the girls about Link and Talen's eating habits, the group followed Aquaea to the entrance of the fields. They had to walk a fair way to get there; through the many streets and roadways of Seavale until they arrived at a large domed building. The entrance consisted of two rows of pillars lining a wide pathway to a large opening cut into the building itself. Lining the opening were strips of solid gold with huge jewels embedded into their shiny surfaces. Talen's eyes glazed over.  
"Imagine what I could make with that," he drooled. Florella's fingers found their way to his ear and tugged hard.  
"Talen, no," she told him firmly. The boy sighed and simply eyed the gold and jewels wistfully, his fingers twitching towards his tool pouch.  
"This," Aquaea beamed. "Is the threshold to the fields. If you were to enter through here of a night, the curse would take care of you very quickly, but since it's during the day, we'll be fine." The group stepped cautiously inside the dome and into a completely bare room, save for a circle carved into the floor. Aquaea motioned for them to stand inside the circle, and once they did so, it lowered into the floor.  
"I will tell you how that it is not only one seal you will find here, but two," Aquaea told them.  
"Two? But I thought there was only one! That was the impression you gave us," Fura exclaimed.  
"I told you that there was only one in the gem fields, the other lies with one of you. However, I cannot reveal exactly which one of you it is. All I can say is that it rests with the vixen with a passionate boundless heart."  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Link asked as the elevator ground to a halt. Aquaea, however, remained silent with a small smirk hovering about her lips.  
"My God! It's incredible!" Zelda breathed in awed shock. It was like nothing any of them had ever seen before. Huge, raw crystalline gems littered the floor, walls and roof of a vast cavern as if scattered by a careless giant. There were infinite colours ranging from ruby red, to emerald green. Talen went completely gaga and had to be reined in by Florella. Fura's eyes lit up similarly, but managed to keep her hands to herself only by telling herself that Link would be disappointed with her for trying to take anything.  
"Look at the size of these!" Talen whistled. "I could hollow one out and live in it!"  
"Well you're not going to," Florella told him tartly. "I don't want to live in a house that you can see through."  
"Besides, you'd have to choose your gems wisely, Talen. Look closely at a few of them," Aquaea told him. Talen peered at one of the smaller gems and saw a figure frozen inside one of them.  
Ack! There's a person in there!" he yelped, tripping backwards and allowing himself to be held up by Florella.  
"And there's plenty more, in fact, a few thousand more. The entire population of Seavale resides down here, and they will until the seal that binds them here is found."  
"Then we'd better get cracking. Where is it located?" Ruto asked. Aquaea pointed to a large mound in the centre of the field, where a perfectly spherical jewel was perched. As they got closer, they were able to see that it was not just a mound, but a large rock pillar that seemed next to impossible to climb. The group assembled around the base of it and looked towards the top.  
"It doesn't look like all of us could fit up there anyway," Impa murmured. "I'm sure one of us could be flown up there by another."  
"Good idea. Link, take Ruto to the top and look for the seal. It shouldn't be too hard to find," Florella told the boy. Link nodded as Navi formed his wings. Ruto exuberantly jumped into his arms and his wings whirred to life, sending the pair of them towards the top of the pillar. Impa had been right; there was precious little room at the top and it was an almost acrobatic skill that the two of them managed to keep themselves up there.  
"Take a look at this," Link whistled, tapping his finger against the large spherical jewel. Ruto peered into it and was surprised to see three figured dressed in ceremonial garb, each standing to that their back were to each other.  
"They must be the spiritual leaders of Seavale. Hurry, let's find the seal and get down from here," Ruto told Link, shivering slightly. Link shuffled around the outside of the pillar, examining the crystal and the ground beneath it.  
"I can't find anything," Link told Ruto once he had searched. "Have you had any luck?"  
"No…hey, try looking on top, it may be up there," Ruto suggested. Link nodded and rose up to the top of the sphere. Ruto was correct. There, glowing softly was the second seal. It was shaped like Saria's seal before it had changed shape and was embedded into the crystal sphere. Link flew back down to Ruto.  
"It's there all right. Here, I'll fly you up so you can get at it." Once Ruto was up, Link held her around the waist and lowered her so she was just above the seal. As Ruto got closer, the seal changed shape and became a small crystal shell. Ruto reached out one hand and plucked the shell from the sphere without any visible effort. A vast rumbling suddenly filled the cavern, and the crystal sphere began to glow brightly.  
"What's happening?" Ruto squeaked.  
"I don't know, but we'd better get back," Link grunted, wheeling away from the sphere as it steadily increased its incandescence.  
"Link! Get down from there!" he heard Fura shout. Link flew back down to where the others were standing.  
"What's happening?" Florella asked.  
"Don't worry; it's only the unsealing process. The people of Seavale are about to be freed," Aquaea smiled. The sphere began to crack and beams of light burst from it, showering the field with light. Then, with an ear-splitting boom, it shattered and sent a shockwave of energy out in all directions. As the wave his certain crystals, they too shattered, freeing the person trapped inside. The shockwave subsided and silence once again settled in on the cavern. The pillar suddenly lowered into the ground with the three spiritual leaders still standing in their previous position. They seemed to come to life, their heads rising for the first time in thousands of years. The three of the turned and face the group standing before them. There were two men and one woman, each one a Zora. They wore heavy looking robes and each held a staff.  
"It has finally come to pass," one of the men said.  
"The Five had come, as was written in the stars before all history," the second man intoned.  
"Seavale is once again awakened, and with its awakening, the destruction of Gedinia is hailed," the woman finished.  
"Welcome…to your destiny."

It was as if nothing had changed for the people of Seavale. As the citizens emerged from the fields, they went back to their daily routine, unchanged by their thousands of years spent inside crystal. The group was led from the fields by the three leaders towards their temple, the one that they had first arrived in.  
"It's as if no time has passed for them at all," Impa observed. "Already the city is bustling as if it had been this way yesterday."  
"True," the first man, who turned out to be named Yuba, agreed. "To the outside world, time had marched on, but to us, scarcely a day had passed, or so it seems."  
"It's almost like sleeping. You know you've been asleep for the whole night, but it's only felt like a very short time," Fura mused. The second man, Elios, looked at Link.  
"It's hard to believe that the fate of all that exists rests on the shoulders of such a young boy," he murmured.  
"Hey! Link's more than capable of beating Gedinia! Why, he's even come back from the dead!" Fura huffed. The woman, Doora, laid her hand on Fura's head.  
"Calm yourself, child. We meant no disrespect; it's simply hard to believe that a boy his age possesses such great power."  
"He's sure given out his fair share of surprises," Florella chuckled.  
"Can you all stop talking about me as if I weren't here?" Link asked.  
"Poor Link, here, let me carry you so you don't get overlooked," Aquaea giggled.  
"Ack! No, augh!" Link protested and he was hefted onto the fairy's shoulders. "This is humiliating."  
"Aquaea, I see you haven't changed much. You're still as exuberant as ever," Yuba smiled.  
"It's what makes me so adorable," Aquaea blushed rosily. Link made a number of gagging noises.  
"Hush," Florella said absently. Link did so immediately.  
"And what an honour it is to be in the presence of yet another Great Fairy," Elios said.  
"Well, I am pretty great, aren't I?" Florella laughed.  
"Yeah, I'll admit that, but you still haven't fixed my tail up yet," Link mumbled.  
"I'm working on it!" Florella shot back quickly. "But thank you for the compliment."  
The small procession entered a room in the temple that was set aside for social interaction. A number of chairs were brought in by servants for everybody to sit on.  
"By the way, would any of you happen to know who "the vixen with the passionate boundless heart" is?" Saria piped up. "Aquaea told us that that person is one of us and has the next seal."  
"Hmmm, why ask us when you can just ask yourselves? When you think about it, it really is a very accurate description of a member of your group."  
"Well a vixen is a female fox, so it has to be Zelda, Saria, Impa, Fura, Ruto or Florella," Talen murmured.  
"Very good," Doora congratulated him. "Keep heading in that direction."  
"And a boundless heart with passion implies that they're very loving or something like that. Now, passion takes that up a level to say that this person has shown significant signs of love and affection, and the only ones who have shown that are Fura, Ruto and Florella."  
"Why Talen, you do go on," Florella blushed rosily. Talen gave Florella a pained look before continuing.  
"Let's get back to the fox part. That, most likely, is a description of character. Foxes are shown as sneaky, cunning, sleek and a bit mysterious, like that Keaton character."  
"I think he's cute," Zelda mumbled lamely.  
"Now," Talen said, rising to his feet. "What also has these attributes?" Silence. Talen sighed.  
"Don't leave us hanging," Florella begged. "Tell us!"  
"A thief. And the only thief here is Fura. She's sleek, cunning, fares well in a fight, and has the exotic "mysterious" Gerudo look. Link can tell you about the passion part. Fura's our vixen." Everyone was staring at Talen in open-mouthed astonishment.  
"Feel free to shower me with praise," he muttered after a while.  
"Talen that was a magnificent performance!" Florella squealed, leaping onto his shoulders and throwing him off balance.  
"It's me? I've got the seal?" Fura asked Aquaea incredulously. "No I don't. If I had it, I would know!"  
"Not if it was hidden from you. Think about it Fura, what Talen said rings with quite a bit of truth," Aquaea told the Gerudo.  
"They're both right, Fura," Florella said from atop Talen's shoulders. "Remember when you saved Link from Glaciana? And what about all the times you've worried yourself sick over him? You're like a rose with thorns." Fura smiled.  
"I guess you're right. What do you think, Link? It's important that you tell me too."  
"Me? Well I couldn't think of anyone more fitting as a cunning vixen beauty," Link told her. Then, as if Link's words had cast a spell on it, Fura's neckband flared into brightness, startling the girl.  
"Wh-what's going on?" Fura stuttered.  
"The seal is showing its true self," Yuba told her. "Just stay calm."  
"Eeh! It's going to burn my neck off!" she squeaked. Her neckband suddenly shattered and the shards of gold began to swirl around in front of the startled girl. They drew in tighter and tighter until they had formed a single shape that burned as bright as the sun itself, and then, suddenly, it stopped. Floating before Fura was a small golden crescent moon with tiny carvings on it, one of which seemed to be a fox looking over its shoulder.  
"Whew," Fura breathed, suddenly realizing that she was clinging to a visibly uncomfortable Link's arm.  
"Reach out and take it, Fura. That is a very important seal, one that will come to aid you in more ways than one," Doora told her. Fura reached out and plucked it from the air with her thumb and forefinger.  
"It sure is pretty…but now what am I going to do?" she complained.  
"What's wrong now?" Link asked, freeing himself. Fura thrust her bare neck towards him.  
"That neckband was my favourite! And now it's gone!" she said, stamping her foot.  
"Don't worry Fura, I'll make you a new one," Talen assured her. "Just as soon as I get my hands on a substantial pile of gold that is. Hmm, I wonder if they'd let me take another look at the entrance to the fields again…"  
"Talen," Florella said quite firmly. "No!"

Florella had engaged Link in a game of checkers on a board that had mysteriously appeared in the small fairy's hand. As the two versed each other, Talen sat idly by with a cloth in one hand and Link's sword in the other.  
"You really ought to clean this more often," Talen told his friend critically.  
"Don't preach to me. I don't have a lot of time for things like that. I've got my hands full dealing with…other things."  
"Women things, you mean," Talen said with a hint of a smile. Link drew in a breath in preparation for a full-blown retort.  
"Pay attention, Link," Florella chided him mildly. Link turned back to the fairy.  
"Sorry. Is it my go?" he asked her politely. Florella nodded and Link began to plan his move.  
"You know, I haven't heard a single insult from the two of you today. What's going on?" Talen asked the pair of them.  
"Link and I have simply come to an understanding," Florella told him primly.  
"That's nice then."  
"I'm glad you think so dear," Florella smiled, turning back to Link. "Ready to make your move?"  
"Yeah," Link said. He picked up his piece and skipped it all around the board, winning in one fell swoop.  
"What the…" Florella started. "How the hell did you do that?"  
"Bikkety bam! How do you like them apples?" Link cheered, punching the air with his fist.  
"This game cheats! I want a rematch!"  
"Sorry, I've decided to retire undefeated champion," Link grinned, folding his arms and looking away.  
"Arrgh! This isn't fair! I've never lost before! Please let me play you again!"  
"Nope. I'm hungry, maybe there's something to eat in this temple," he laughed, rolling to his feet and leaving the two behind. Florella pouted for a while before looking hopefully at Talen.  
"No," the boy said, doing his best to hide behind his work

"Fura, what are you doing?" Saria asked after Fura had paced the same circle for the umpteenth time.  
"I'm thinking," Fura replied in a tone that told Saria that the Gerudo wasn't really paying attention. She held her seal in one hand and was idly flicking it through her fingers. The two girls were alone in a small room so that Saria could get to work on mending some of Fura's clothing.  
"Fura, please sit down. You're only wearing your underclothes, what will someone say if they walk in here while you're like that?" Saria sighed. Fura mumbled something in response and began to chew on a fingernail. Saria finally put down the piece of clothing she was mending and looked at Fura.  
"Fura, what is the matter? You've been pacing the room like I don't know what since the moment we walked through the door."  
"Huh?"  
"Why are you pacing!?" Saria almost screamed.  
"Oh…well…I need to think of a way to tell…a certain person something…important," she mumbled, growing redder. Saria sighed and shook her head.  
"You want to tell Link that you're in love with him, but you don't know how to tell him or what his reaction'll be." Fura blinked.  
"Well…that was kinda in the general direction of where I was headed…"  
"Here," Saria said, thrusting Fura's garments towards her. "Put 'em back on and follow me."  
"Why? Where are we going?"  
"I'm going to straighten this out. Honestly Fura, you can jump, glomp, flirt, and smooch the guy, but when it comes to telling him what you think, you turn into a jellyfish."  
"Yeah, but…yeek!" Fura squealed as Saria grabbed her by the wrist and forcefully dragged her from the room.  
"Link!" Saria called, striding towards the boy in the temple compound. Link quickly hid the food he had "borrowed" and sat facing her.  
"Yes? Have I done something wrong?" he asked innocently.  
"I'll ignore the food you've pilfered if you answer me one question," Saria said, loud enough for Fura, who was hiding in some nearby bushes, to hear.  
"And what would that question be?"  
"What do you think of Fura?" Saria asked him. The directness of her question threw him off guard.  
"What? What do you mean?" he asked.  
"I want to know if you like her. As your oldest friend it's my duty to watch these things for you."  
"How very noble of you," Link muttered.  
"Well?"  
"I don't know!" he said, his face going the colour of beetroot.  
"Link, if you don't tell me, I'll get Zelda to wring it out of your brain," Saria told him.  
"You wouldn't!" he gasped, mortified.  
"I would. Now, tell me. Please?" she begged.  
"All right! Jeez!" Link fidgeted uncomfortably. "Well…she's very pretty…"  
"And?"  
"And…I don't know," Link mumbled, looking at his feet.  
"You don't know?" Saria sat next to the boy.  
"It's all too confusing. Whenever I try to think about it, my face starts burning and my heart beats really fast; so I try not to."  
"Oh Link. You really are a little boy, aren't you?" Saria laughed.  
"Huh? What are you talking about?"  
"You like her, don't you? I can tell! You're blushing right now!" Saria giggled, pointing to her friend's flaming face. Link tried to hide behind his hands like a guilty child.  
"Well of course I like her!" Link snapped. "I like all of you!"  
"Do you think it's a little more than just "like" in her case?" Saria asked slyly.  
"I can't make heads or tails of these feelings," Link told her, folding his arms.  
"Well tell me, what do you most want to do for her?" Saria asked. Link looked thoughtful and crossed his legs and leaned on his knee with an elbow.  
"More than anything? I want her to be happy, and that's why I will beat Gedinia, so that she, and all of you, can be happy." Saria smiled broadly at him and then leaned over and kissed him on top of his head.  
"That's very sweet of you Link. That was exactly what I wanted to hear."

Fura was crying when Saria got back to her, and the Kokiri girl didn't know what was going on.  
"Why are you upset?" Saria asked. "Wasn't what he said good news?"  
"I-I'm not upset!" Fura sobbed. "I-I-I'm so happy! He does love me; he just doesn't know it yet!"  
"Of course he loves you; I can read him like a book. Feeling better?"  
"Much!"  
"But there is one thing though," Saria warned.  
"What?"  
"Zelda and Ruto."  
"What about them?"  
"Fura, you're almost as bad as Link is. They're in love with him too. Three girls with one boy in the middle, he may not pick you."  
"I don't care!" Fura said defiantly. "As long as he knows how I feel and as long as he's happy, I couldn't care less who he's with!" Saria looked like she was about to say something when Zelda suddenly burst in on the scene. She was doubled over breathless from running to the two of them, and it took her a little while to catch her breath.  
"You two! Help me find everyone!" she gasped.  
"What? What is it? Is there something wrong?" Fura asked, forgetting her conversation with Saria for the moment.  
"The leaders! They said something's very wrong! The next seal is in danger!"


	40. Unlocked

**Chapter 39 - Unlocked**

_To the Five he must give aid  
__Lest time itself become unmade  
__The Ruler, The Stone, The Thief, The Forest Guide, The One From Deep  
__With each assisted, with him they shall keep  
__The One of Many shall hide his face  
__When the Five doth stand in place  
__Behind the shadow doth he stand  
__The power of the Dark God in his hand_

It didn't take very long for everyone to be assembled in front of the three leaders. Whilst Zelda had dashed off to collect Saria, Fura and Link, Impa had the job of finding Talen, Florella and Ruto. Link was still licking his fingers clean as they were addressed.  
"Good friends, we have called you here under the direst of circumstances," Yuba told them gravely. "The place where the next seal lies is under attack by Gedinia's forces. You must hurry there at once to prevent them from obtaining or destroying the seal!"  
"Where is it? We'll get going immediately!" Impa declared.  
"We aren't entirely sure where the seal is located," Doora admitted.  
"Then what are we supposed to do? We must find that seal!" Fura growled.  
"Even though we don't know where the seal is, we can still send you there," Elios told them. "Link, the Fierce Deity's influence over your group will guide you."  
"Huh? What are you talking about?" a puzzled Link asked.  
"Before you go, I think you should have this, Talen. Keep it safe," Yuba told the boy, handing him a small box.  
"We cannot thank you enough for all you have done for Seavale. As we rise to the surface we will once again be able to communicate with our mainland brethren. Go now, and keep safe." The three leaders arranged themselves in a triangular formation around Link and his friends and began to chant. The air around them began to ripple and waver and suddenly a sizzling blue dome of energy, like the one that had sent them there in the first place, formed over them. The mask in Link's tunic began to resonate in time with the humming of the dome and he could feel a few pairs of hands clinging to his sleeves.  
"All of you, please come and visit me again, especially you, Sister Florella," Aquaea sniffed, on the verge of tears. "Until we meet again!" There was a bright flash and the dome changed to a blinding white colour before expanding rapidly and forcing Aquaea and the leaders to shield their eyes.  
"This time, it all depends on Talen," Doora sighed, her energy drained from her exertions.

When Link opened his eyes all he could see was a tunnel of intense energy. He couldn't see any of his companions as he hurtled along, but he could tell that they were there from the tugging at his sleeves. A bright light up ahead caught his attention as they drew nearer and nearer to it, until suddenly there was another blinding flash and they were on solid ground once more. Link opened his eyes and looked around, noticing that he and his friends were in a strangely familiar room, a room with a recently repaired floor and an as of yet unreplaced bed.  
"Where are we?" Talen asked, looking around. "This looks like a castle or something."  
"You've got that right!" Link exclaimed. "We're all the way back at Windhill! This was my room until Gedinia smashed the floor out."  
"What? Windhill? But that's halfway around the world!" Ruto gasped.  
"Link's right," Florella told them. "I can feel it in the air; it's my home all right."  
"But what about all of our things? They're back at that inn at Newfin!" Saria pouted.  
"No need to worry. I can bring them here with a spell, granted, it'll take some time because they're so far away, but they'll get here."  
"Well if this is the place that's under attack, then the royal family must be in danger. We must safeguard them and the seal," Impa told them.  
"Fura, you stay with Impa and the rest while Talen and I find Morgan and Isabella. Stay in this room and move only if you have to. We'll send someone to collect you after we've made sure that the area is safe. Can you do that for me?" he asked the Gerudo. Fura nodded and drew her scimitars.  
"You can count on me, Link!" she declared. Link smiled as he and Talen went for the door.  
"Talen, do be careful out there!" Florella pleaded. Talen looked at her and nodded before ducking out into the hallway, his stone skin forming over his arms as he went.

The sounds of fighting echoed from outside, ringing into the vast corridors of Morgan's palace. There didn't seem to be any people actually fighting inside, the palace would have been secured by the king's personal guard the instant the alarm had been raised. The two boys headed for the dining hall and stood on either side of the door to listen for anyone that may have been inside. Muffled voices, familiar voices, drifted through the thick wooden double doors. Link peered in through the keyhole and was relieved to see Shera, Morgan and Isabella under the close guard of Undrak and a group of elite soldiers.  
"They're in there," Link told Talen. "Take a look; they're being guarded by those soldiers." Talen put his eye to the keyhole and gasped suddenly.  
"What? What is it?" Link demanded.  
"Those soldiers are protecting them all right! There's a group of Iron Knuckles keeping them penned in together!" Talen hissed. Link swore.  
"I didn't see them," he admitted. "What should we do?" Talen thought for a moment.  
"Iron Knuckles are criminally slow. If we burst in there and surprise them, we should be able to put them out of commission quick-smart. There are three of them, so we'll take one each and get the soldiers to herd the royal family away while they're distracted."  
"Have you ever thought about becoming a military tactician?" Link asked. Talen shook his head.  
"I don't like violence," he told him without any hint of a smile. "Now let's go!"  
The door exploded inwards thanks to Talen's fist, and the two boys dashed inside ready to fight. Shera's eyes almost popped out of her head when she saw Link leap into the air in preparation for a vertical slice.  
"Link!?" she exclaimed. "What in the name of the Goddesses are you doing here!?" Link didn't reply, and instead slammed his sword into the Iron Knuckle in front of him.  
"Get out of here now! Go and find somewhere safe! We'll handle things here!" Link shouted. The soldiers reacted first, herding the stunned royal family towards the door as the Iron Knuckles were distracted by Link and Talen's noisy entrance. Talen was really laying into his opponent. His powerful strikes were creating huge dents in the Knuckle's armour. The boy sidestepped an overhead axe stroke, then backhanded the Knuckle and then struck it again with his other fist as he turned full circle. Then, as he whirled around again, he formed a thick stone blade with the arm used for the backhand and cut the Knuckle clean in half with a horrid metallic tearing sound and a great shower of sparks. Link, on the other hand, didn't have brute strength on his side, so he had to rely on agility to cut his opponent down as Talen went for the third Knuckle. Link's opponent swung his axe twice in a vicious horizontal direction, forcing Link back. But as quickly as he retreated he darted back into the fray and swung his sword three times in rapid succession, cutting away the heavy breastplate of the Iron Knuckle. The Knuckle's defence was now dramatically lowered, but it was faster and able to dish out quicker attacks. Link rolled out of the way as its huge axe crunched into the tiled floor where he had been seconds before. With his window of opportunity now open, Link dashed forward and delivered a flaming spin attack, grinding into the exposed and weak chain-mail. The Iron Knuckle grunted before falling apart on the floor just as Talen gored his opponent through the middle with a massive stone spike. The three Iron Knuckles lay scattered on the floor as chunks of useless metal.  
"Well that went smoothly," Link sniffed, sheathing his sword. Talen's skin crumbled as Shera burst into the room, followed closely by Undrak and the soldiers.  
"You came back!" she cheered, leaping at him and knocking him to the ground. "Thank you for beating those terrible monsters, but where are the others? How did you get here? Who's this?" Link struggled to compute to questions bombarding him.  
"Shera! One question at a time!" Link told her finally. "And can you let me up please?"  
"Whoops! Sorry," she giggled, climbing off him and dusting herself off. Link straightened his tunic and cap before answering her questions.  
"First of all, it's good to see you again. This here is Talen, the last member of our little group. The others are in the bedroom that Gedinia smashed and I'll let Florella explain how we got here," Link told her.  
"Pleased to meet you," Shera said politely to Talen, curtsying as she did so.  
"It's nice to meet you too, um, Princess Shera," Talen replied, bowing.  
"Oh no need for all that formality! My name will suffice."  
"What's happening here, Shera?" Link asked.  
"It's lucky that you came when you did; the kingdom was suddenly attacked by a horde of monsters a few hours ago. They're trying to get into the chamber that holds the crystal, you know, the one that keeps Windhill afloat?"  
"Talen that must be where the seal is!" Link exclaimed. "Shera, how do we get there?"  
"Undrak can show you the way; I'll take a group of soldiers to get the others. Good luck, both of you," Shera said.  
"This way boys!" Undrak boomed, charging from the room with Link and Talen in hot pursuit.  
"Oh wait!" Shera shouted, but they were already gone. "Was that a tail?"  
"There were more monsters inside the palace, but we managed to get rid of them all bar those Knuckles that had us pinned in the dining room," Undrak explained. "A group of Lizalfos tried to get into the crystal chamber so we had soldiers posted there to guard it."  
"They must think that the seal is in the chamber. Either that or they're trying to smash the crystal and send this place crashing to the ground. What better way to wipe everything out," Link muttered.  
"That's right! Windhill floats, doesn't it?" Talen mused. "But what mystifies me is how all those monsters were ever able to get up here in the first place."  
"Gedinia must have some powerful cronies somewhere; they must have warped them up or something like that." The three of them turned corner after corner in the maze that was Morgan's palace. They finally entered a long corridor that ended in a large set of steel doors. Five guards stood before them, brandishing everything from swords to maces.  
"Open the door," Undrak ordered. "We need to get inside!" The soldiers hurriedly pulled huge sets of metal rings and the doors swung open ponderously. Once the three were inside, they were closed again.  
"Amazing," Talen breathed. Beautifully carved stone pillars spiralled up to a domed white ceiling that had murals painted onto it. In the centre of the room was a large pedestal, easily as wide as Link's tree house. On it sat a magnificent gem the size of a horse, coloured like a rainbow and shaped like a cut diamond.  
"Start looking for the seal, it must be in here somewhere," Link told Talen and Undrak.  
"No need," Talen murmured. "I've found it."~  
"What?" Link asked. Talen pointed to the gem.  
"There, right in the middle of it. You can only just see it." Talen was right. Suspended in the middle of the gem was a small round object. On closer inspection they managed to make out a blocky fist carved into the surface of it.  
"Well how in the hell are we going to get it out of there without breaking the gem? I for one am not going to let Windhill fall in order to get it," Link muttered.  
"We don't have to," Talen said calmly, walking up to the gem. "I can get it out." Talen knelt next to the large gem and slowly pushed his hands forward. To Link and Undrak's amazement, Talen's arms moved into the surface as if they were moving through water. Further and further he went until his fingers closed around the seal and then, slowly and carefully, he withdrew.  
"There we are," he said proudly. "It looks like it must be mine."  
"Great! That leaves only one more to g-" Link was suddenly cut off by a rumbling from outside.  
"What in the world was that? It must have been something for us to hear it all the way in here," Undrak whistled. They heard it again, but it was accompanied by a slight shaking.  
"Well whatever it is, we need to get out there!" Link exclaimed. "Come on!"

While Link and Talen were occupied in the crystal chamber, Shera had found the rest of the group and had led them to one of the topmost points of the palace so that they could see everything that was going on. There was a teary reunion with lots of hugging and laughing, but their attention was quickly drawn to the streets, where monsters and soldiers fought ferociously.  
"It's horrible!" Shera cried. "I want all of it to stop!"  
"Shera, don't cry. We'll help you, and I'm sure Florella could use her magic to help drive those things away," Impa soothed the girl.  
"Uh, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but we may have a little bit more of a problem on our hands," Fura told them. The ground suddenly shook and a massive steel hand appeared over the edge of Windhill. Slowly, more of the huge figure appeared until a giant Iron Knuckle heaved itself into a standing position.  
"It's enormous! It must have climbed up the side of this place!" Zelda shrieked.  
"It'll flatten everything!" Saria cried as the Giant Knuckle marched slowly towards the palace. It was easily the same height as the Deku Tree, with feet that could easily crush a man. It swung a gigantic axe, cleaving through buildings and trees as it went.  
"Look! Down there!" Ruto shrieked, pointing towards the palace grounds. Link, Talen and Undrak had just emerged from the palace and stood in awe at the Giant Knuckle as it moved towards them.  
"Get out of there! Hurry!" Fura shouted. But they were too high up to be heard. The Knuckle was now in the palace grounds and the boys sprung into action. Link tried firing ice and light arrows at it, but they merely impacted on the Knuckle's armour with no visible effect. Talen fired off several volleys of stone spikes, but they just bounced harmlessly of it. The Knuckle suddenly smashed its axe into the ground, the vibration causing the boys to lose their footing. The Knuckle raised a giant foot and prepared to flatten Talen as he stumbled to his feet.  
"Talen! Move! Get out of there!" Florella shouted. But it was too late. The giant foot of the Knuckle smashed down, crushing Talen. Florella was midway through a teleportation spell when she stopped suddenly, her face draining of colour.  
"Talen…" Zelda whispered.  
"T…Ta…Ta…no, please…no…" Florella whimpered, numb from shock. Great tears welled up in her eyes and she suddenly screamed, shattering all the glass from all the windows on the top floor of the palace. She went to leap over the edge of the roof, but Impa caught her.  
"Let me go! I want revenge! It killed Talen, my Talen!" she screeched.  
"Wait!" Fura called, pointing towards the ground. "Look!"  
Link was stunned with disbelief. Talen had been merely a few metres away when the huge foot came down on top of him. Blind rage suddenly filled the boy and he reached into his tunic for the Fierce Deity's Mask, but he suddenly stopped. The Giant Knuckle's foot began to quiver and the sound of someone grunting could be heard coming from under it. The Knuckle's leg suddenly lifted to reveal Talen, straining with effort to raise the foot that had supposedly killed him. With a shout, Talen suddenly heaved upwards, hurling the Knuckle backwards where it fell onto its back. But the thing that amazed Link was that Talen didn't have a speck of stone on his at all.  
"My God! Talen, how did you do that!? I thought you were dead for sure!" Link shouted in relief. Talen looked at his hands.  
"Wow, I feel stronger than I've ever been! I didn't even need my stone skin!"  
"It must have been the seal! It's unlocked your true power!" Link cheered. They were interrupted by a rumbling behind them as the Knuckle ground to its feet and swung its axe.  
"Let me handle this," Talen growled, smashing his fist into his palm. The boy ran towards the Knuckle and then leaped for it when he was still some distance away. Talen shot through the air with one arm drawn back in readiness for a punch. With a great crash, he slammed into the chest of the knuckle, slamming a hole straight through it. Fragments of armour and metal exploded from the Knuckle's back as Talen emerged, landing on the ground with satisfied "Yes!" The Knuckle staggered backwards and then toppled, but Talen reached his arms up and caught it by the head. Then, to everyone's sheer amazement, he began to swing it around and around before letting go and sending the Knuckle flying into the air and out over the edge of Windhill. After a short time, a tremendous crash could be heard as the Knuckle hit the ground and broke apart. The monsters, which had stopped fighting to watch the spectacle unfold, retreated and hurled themselves over the edge out of fear of the boy who had just defeated their strongest so easily. The few that stayed behind broke away from the soldiers and rushed Talen in an attempt to either kill him or get the seal. Talen stood his ground, however, and at the last minute he launched himself at the oncoming beasts head on. With a flurry of fists, he decimated their ranks, leaving only a handful of monsters left. The remaining monsters encircled him and slowly moved in. Talen grinned and cracked his knuckles before grabbing the blade of a Stalfos as it swung. He snapped the sword like a twig and punched the Stalfos, reducing it to a pile of bones. Two Lizalfos jumped at him from behind, so Talen whirled around and fired off a spray of stone needles from his palms, killing the two beasts immediately. The remaining monsters weren't so sure of themselves by that stage, and stopped attacking for the moment. Talen set his jaw and aimed his hand at the ground, causing it to shake. Suddenly, a great crack appeared in the ground, swallowing up the monsters like a hungry beast. As the tumbled in, Talen slapped his hands together and the two edges of the crack slammed together, sealing the monsters in the ground. Talen wiped his brow with the back of his hand and turned to see Link, Undrak and the Soldiers cheering loudly.  
"That was amazing! Link shouted. "You nailed that Giant Knuckle like it was nothing!" Talen grinned at him as he walked over. There was a flash of light over to the side and the girls were suddenly standing there.  
"Talen!" Florella cried hoarsely. "You're alive! I thought you were dead!" The fairy leaped at him and threw her arms around his neck and began to sob into his shirt.  
"Why are you crying? I'm fine, Florella. I'm not hurt," Talen told her. Shera blinked and whispered in Zelda's ear.  
"What's going on? Why is Florella acting so funny over him?"  
"Oh, I'm sure you'll find out very shortly," Zelda chuckled.

The two boys were touted as heroes throughout the palace. Morgan and Isabella were so amazed by Talen's power that they immediately offered him a place as captain of the guard when he grew up, but Talen politely declined, stating that making and fixing things was all he wanted to do. Link's tail became the focus of Shera's attention and she pestered him about it almost non-stop until he finally admitted that he had pushed one of Florella's buttons, causing the fairy to curse him. Shera found the whole thing completely hilarious and had to ask Link to stop retelling the story several times so that she could catch her breath and stop herself from laughing. Morgan stepped in suddenly and insisted that there be a celebration to honour Link and his friends for coming to Windhills aid. Link and Talen hastily tried to stop it from going ahead, but the girls quashed their pleas, stating that a nice formal dinner would be the perfect way to get together with Shera, Isabella and Morgan. Link soon agreed, but told them rather firmly that if the girl that had followed him around during the ball was there, he'd be out of there sooner than they could blink. Shera laughed it off and told him not to be such a worrywarts before leading the rest of the children away to spend some time together while Impa remained with the king and queen to explain the full circumstances of what was going on.  
The gardens were out of bounds due to the recent monster attack, so the next best place for them to go was the sitting room. Link and Talen collapsed into chairs and kicked off their boots with exhausted sighs.  
"Well look who's tired," Zelda smirked. "A little worn out?"  
"We're corpses," Link groaned, popping his toes. "Ooh! That hurts so good!"  
"Well you haven't changed much, aside from the tail," Shera chuckled, sitting across from him.  
"Oh contraire, he's changed very much. You don't mind if I tell her about it, do you?" Zelda asked the boy. Link shook his head.  
"Wonderful! You can tell me all about what happened since you left here!" Shera clapped.  
"Just so long as I'm not expected to fill in the parts you miss out," he yawned.  
"And why would I miss parts out?" Zelda huffed indignantly.  
"Because you girls get all airheady when you're excited; it's like the words you're trying to hammer out of your mouth take up all the space there is in your brain, preventing proper sentence from being formed," Link told them nonchalantly, adding a few gestures for extra impact. Frosty glares pierced him from round the room.  
"What?" he asked. Fura glided over to the back of his chair and leaned over so that her arms were resting on his shoulders.  
"Linkie-do, how would you like a nice sensual massage to ease those tired muscles after all that fighting today?" she purred. Link blinked.  
"Shutting up," he muttered, sinking into his chair.  
"See everyone? When you communicate on a higher level, like Link and I do, it's simply easier to understand each other and avoid little conflicts," Fura told them, examining her fingernails. Zelda coughed to get everyone's attention.  
"Anyway, on with my story. We left here and headed towards Rockvale…"

Shera was rapt by the recount of everything that had happened to them, from their altercation with Glaciana to the truth behind Link's birth. Even Ruto, Talen and Saria were surprised by that part, having not being told about it until that point.  
"Must have slipped my mind," Link shrugged.  
"How could you not tell us!?" Saria fumed. "You're so impossible!"  
"Sorry," Link sighed. "It was thoughtless of me." Saria stopped her tirade and glared at him.  
"That apology just may have saved you," she growled. She turned around in a huff and noticed Talen peering into the small box that had been given to him at Seavale.  
"What's in the box?" she asked. Talen looked up.  
"Nothing," he told her, snapping it shut.  
"Oh Talen," Florella sung. "Show little old me what's in there, pwease?" Talen sighed and gave it to her. Florella beamed and opened it.  
"Wha-? There's nothing in here!"  
"Like I told you before," Talen grinned. Florella narrowed her eyes at him, and then noticed his clenched fist.  
"You have it in your hand!" she exclaimed. "Let me see it!"  
"I'll let you see it if you can open my hand, care to try?" he taunted. Florella leaped at him and tried with all her might to pry his fingers apart.  
"Rrrgh! Open! Open!" she howled. Talen laughed and picked her up with his other hand, depositing her on the ground.  
"Hah! You need more meat on your bones, you're too scrawny," he laughed, patting her on the head. Florella gritted her teeth and glared at him.  
"If you were anyone else I'd make you sorry," she muttered.  
"By the way, why do you act so funny around Talen, Florella?" Shera whispered to the child fairy.  
"I can't tell you yet, that's for later tonight!"  
"Link? Hello, are you awake?" Shera asked, shaking him gently. Link's eyes rolled open and he blinked a few times to regain focus.  
"Huh? Yeah, I'm awake," he yawned. He looked around blearily. "Hey, where is everyone?"  
"They've all gone to get ready for dinner. We thought we'd let you and Talen get some rest, but Talen woke up a little while ago," she told him. "Speaking of Talen, Florella mothers the boy incessantly…can you give me a hint about what that's all about?"  
"Nothing doing. Florella loves to surprise people, and if you're not suitably shocked tonight she's going to skin me alive," Link told her. Shera pouted and put on her best doe-eyed look.  
"And that isn't going to work. Sorry Shera, but you're just going to have to wait until tonight."  
"You're mean!" she accused him, stamping her foot. Link rolled his eyes and yawned again.  
"Well I may as well get ready too. I assume there's something all of you want me to wear?" Link asked.  
"Was there ever any doubt?" Shera grinned impishly. Link pushed himself out of his chair, when Shera suddenly shoved him back down.  
"Oh! I just remembered! Have you pulled the moves on any of them yet?" she asked eagerly.  
"Pulled the what?"  
"You know! Have you made any progress…with one of them?" Shera asked again. Link's eyes roamed the room.  
"I'm lost."  
"You're also dense! They said your heart had been restored, too bad the same thing couldn't be said about your perception!" Shera exclaimed, squeezing the bridge of her nose. "Have you made any romantic advances with Fura, Ruto, Saria or Zelda yet!? Give me details!"  
"So that's what you're twittering about. Well…" Link began, leaning closer to her ear. Shera moved closer too, eagerly awaiting the juicy details. Link suddenly blew as hard as he could, surprising Shera so that she jumped back, allowing Link to get to his feet.  
"Hah! You girls all have one-track minds; it's all about mushy garbage and romance books. Why can't you be interested in fun things, like fishing, climbing trees and swimming? You won't find me doing any of that sappy gunk, I'm a boy, and proud of it! My work here seems to be done, so I'll see you at dinner princess," Link laughed with a mocking bow. Shera grinned and lunged at the boy, but he sprung back with his tail and retreated into the hall with Shera hot on his heels.

Link sighed as he sank lower into the royal bath. As much as he made a fuss over bathing, he really didn't mind it all that much. The various scars and bruises he had acquired in battle tingled pleasantly whenever he soaked in warm water and the salts mixed in with the water smelled rather nice. Link poked his toes out of the water and wiggled them in the steamy air. His conversation with Shera beforehand had stuck in his thoughts. Why had Shera expected him to "pull the moves" on one of the girls. If anything, doing that would just make another upset, and he couldn't bear to purposely make one of them sad. Why were girls so confusing? He was only eleven after all, and trying to work out his exact feelings towards them made his head spin. Maybe girls developed the ability to understand feelings at a much earlier age than boys did. Something in Link's mind clicked. He was eleven now, his birthday had already passed and he had forgotten about it entirely.  
"Oh well," he shrugged. "It's only a day." Link took a deep breath and sunk completely under the surface of the water. He moved along the bottom of the bath until he reached the deepest section of water. Nothing short of a total wash, hair included, would satisfy his female companions. He surfaced and scrubbed soap through his hair and then sank again to wash it all out, creating a bubbly coating on the water's surface. He then hung under the water for as long as possible, letting only tiny bubbles of air escape his nose. Then, something peculiar happened. He felt a slight disturbance in the water that soon subsided. Thinking nothing of it, he opened his eyes for a quick check. Though the lack of light in the bathhouse and the blurriness of the water made it very hard to see, Link noticed something white floating through the water. He floated there, holding his breath as it floated right up to him. As it got close enough to see, Link found it to be a towel, but what was a towel doing in the water? He never took his in because he wore half of his underclothes. Suddenly realizing that he was in much need of air, Link burst to the surface. A sudden gasp reached his ears and the, curiosity piqued, he turned around and almost died of shock. There, standing waist-deep in water, was Zelda. Completely naked with a look of utter shock etched on her face.


	41. Beginning Of The End

**Chapter 40 - Beginning of the End**

_To the Five he must give aid  
__Lest time itself become unmade  
__The Ruler, The Stone, The Thief, The Forest Guide, The One From Deep  
__With each assisted, with him they shall keep  
__The One of Many shall hide his face  
__When the Five doth stand in place  
__Behind the shadow doth he stand  
__The power of the Dark God in his hand_

Zelda shrieked, whirling around as she did so and sinking up to her neck in the water with her arms wrapped around her chest. Link yelped, covering his eyes and turning around as fast as he could manage.  
"Wh-wh-what are you doing in here!?" Link squeaked, still keeping his eyes firmly closed.  
"I was about to ask you the same question!" Zelda squeaked back.  
"Isn't this the men's baths?" Link asked.  
"The women's baths are being repaired. The girls were supposed to use it first, but I decided to wait until everyone had finished before I took mine! I didn't know you were in here because I didn't see any clothes out in the changing room! Then I came in here and you were under the water and I didn't see you and then, then, oh dear!" Zelda explained quickly, her words tumbling over themselves.  
"No! It's my fault! I should have left them out there or at least left some indication that the baths were being used!" Link explained, equally as fast. Both Link and Zelda's faces were burning as they lapsed into silence, the water lapping against them and the bath edge. The awkwardness was such that Link could have carved it up with his sword.  
"I-I'll get going…let you…in private," he mumbled, breaking the silence.  
"N-no, it was me that interrupted you, please, I'll go," Zelda told him.  
"I've already washed. If I'd gotten out faster this wouldn't have happened," he sighed. Zelda bit her lip and stared at the water. Link felt his way around the edge of the water, keeping his eyes closed as tight as possible. Once he found the steps that led out of the water, he padded up them and gathered up his clothes before leaving for the changing room. Just before he left, he stopped.  
"I'm so sorry Zelda," he told her quietly. Once the door had closed, Zelda sunk her face into her hands.  
"Oh no," she sighed.

Link quickly threw on his tunic, found Shera and grabbed the clothes he was supposed to wear, dashed off to where he could change and changed into his new clothes. They were similar to the affectionately named "pirate gear" that he wore the last time he was at Windhill, except these clothes were navy-blue. He left the room and wandered into the hall, his head hung and his shoulders slouched.  
"What am I going to do?" he sighed to himself.  
"About what?" a familiar voice asked from beside him.  
"Florella!" he gasped, startled by the fairy's sudden appearance. "Oh, it's nothing. I can handle it."  
"Oh don't give me that. Follow me and tell me what's bothering you," she told him, leading him down a corridor. Link sighed and did as he was told. At least Florella could possibly provide him with a course of action.  
Once they were alone, Link explained the encounter at the baths to Florella, who listened intently.  
"I just turned around and there she was," he sighed. "I closed my eyes and turned around as fast as possible." Florella chuckled to herself.  
"Well did you see anything?" she asked.  
"A glimpse was all, and it was steamy in there so she was partially concealed," he admitted, though his tone was mournful. "She probably thinks I'm some kind of pervert, but I'd never do anything like that on purpose! It was an accident! I hold Zelda in the highest regard! I have nothing but respect for her!"  
"You don't have to convince me, Link. I know you, and peeping on any girl would be the last thing you'd do. Though lord knows, it may be a little bit encouraging if you were at least partially interested in parts of the female anatomy."  
"Florella!"  
"Oh calm down you prude. Can't you take a joke?"  
"I certainly can, but this isn't the time for it. Now things'll always be weird between us, and she'll probably never speak to me again," Link fretted.  
"Oh come off it! Link, have you forgotten that the two of you are joined in soul?" Florella asked him.  
"No, but what's that got to do with anything?"  
"She would have instantly known that the last thing you wanted to do was catch her naked, Goddesses know why you haven't bothered to learn how to sense how she feels using your bond. Now when she's out of her bath and in her clothes, all three of us are going to sit down and straighten this out, understand?" Florella asked. Link sighed and nodded.  
"I wish the two of us could just forget about it. Nothing good can come of it," Link mumbled. Florella, however, shook her head.  
"Weeeel, maybe it happened for a reason," Florella grinned.

"Zeeeeeeelda!" Florella called in a singsong manner as the princess emerged from the changing room fully dressed.  
"Oh, hello Florella," she sighed. "Is there something I can help you with?"  
"Well not so much me as yourself," Florella smiled. "Come on, follow me." Zelda followed the crisp order and trailed after Florella. They stopped outside an open door and Florella shunted the princess inside before locking it. Zelda stopped suddenly and made a high-pitched squeaking noise when she noticed Link sitting uncomfortably in a chair, making sure that his eyes never left his toes. The two of them went beet red and an awkward silence descended upon the room. Florella tapped her foot impatiently.  
"Oh! You're both as bad as each other! Zelda, sit down!" Florella ordered sharply. Zelda quickly sat opposite Link.  
"Now Zelda, I managed to find out about what happened in the bathhouse from Link," Florella began. Zelda gave a short little gasp and went even redder. "Now you both know that what happened was entirely accidental, don't you?" There was a murmur of agreement between the two of them.  
"And Zelda, you don't think Link is a pervert, do you?" Florella asked the girl.  
"No!" Zelda said suddenly, looking up. "I never thought that, not for a second! I was more worried that you'd be repulsed by me being…lacking in covering."  
"No, I wasn't repulsed! You're very beautiful Zelda and…oh, um…you know what I mean," he mumbled, his face getting hotter. Zelda looked stunned. "Besides, I only caught a glimpse of you…and I couldn't see very well because of all the steam." Florella was grinning openly by that stage.  
"Well now, don't the two of you feel like a pair of geese? All that happened was a little mistake," Florella chuckled. "And Link, try not to get so panicky about seeing a girl naked, granted, Zelda's a friend and you didn't want to peep at her on purpose, but you won't get very far if you panic when you're an adult."  
"Get very far?" Link asked, puzzled.  
"You know, horizontal folk-dancing," Florella told him still chuckling. Link blinked at her and glanced around the room.  
"You're speaking a foreign language. I've got no idea what you're talking about."  
"You know," Florella continued, her chuckle beginning fading away. "When the "stork" visits?"  
"…Stork?" Link asked, scratching his head. Florella stared at him, blinking a few times.  
"You mean you don't…? Oh dear," she sighed, rubbing her temples. "Zelda, you know about the birds and the bees don't you?"  
"I do, yes," Zelda replied, stifling a giggle.  
"What!?" Link demanded indignantly. "What's so funny?" Zelda laughed and stood up.  
"I'll meet you in the lounge room with the others shortly…you know, when you think about it, it was all kinda funny," she told him with a hug. Link looked at her strangely as she left.  
"Okay," Florella sighed, sitting down. "I suppose I'm the most qualified to tell you about all of this."  
"All of what? Is this something I really want to know about, or is it just going to make me uncomfortable?" Link asked warily.  
"It may, but you're going to have to find out about it eventually, and the younger you are, the better," Florella informed him. "Let's see, now it all starts when a man and a woman fall in love and decide that they want to have a baby…"

It was still a few hours before they were due for dinner, and Talen, Saria, Ruto, Fura, Shera and Zelda were all keeping themselves busy in the sitting room. Fura was making a house of cards, Saria was combing Shera's hair, and Ruto and Zelda were having a game of checkers. Talen was busy testing out his strength on a statue that stood in the corner of the room by lifting it into the air.  
"Talen, what are you doing?" Saria asked.  
"Testing my limits. See? After throwing that Knuckle lifting this statue should be a piece of cake, but it still seems quite heavy for me," he told them. "Perhaps my strength only shows itself when it is needed most."  
"Well that makes a certain amount of sense. Link can only use the mask when he needs to," Fura agreed, carefully placing another card on the card house she was constructing. "By the way, what's Link up to?"  
"Link? He's getting a bit of much needed education from Florella. It's amazing how someone who's seen so much can be so naïve," Zelda chuckled.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Ruto asked.  
"Oh nothing," Zelda said, brushing it aside. "He'll tell you if he wants to."  
"Speaking of telling people things; Talen, what is that thing you were given in Seavale?" Saria asked. Talen grinned and tapped the side of his nose.  
"That isn't fair," Shera accused. "Give us a clue at least."  
"You certainly are a group of nosey girls, aren't you?" Talen sighed. "No, you'll find out what it is when you're supposed to." Shera glared at him in what she thought was a threatening manner, but Talen merely sniffed and lent up against the statue he had previously been trying to lift.  
"Oh my!" Zelda gasped suddenly, her face growing very red.  
"What? What is it?" Ruto asked.  
"Oh dear, he's getting very embarrassed. Florella must be getting to the interesting parts," Zelda chuckled.  
"What are you talking about?" Fura asked. "This is about Link, isn't it? What's Florella talking to him about?"  
"You'll see," Zelda laughed, fanning her face with a hand.

Link stumbled into the room a half-hour later with a dazed expression on his face. The instant he saw the girls, he went pale and slightly sickly looking. Florella followed shortly after, looking like a freshly-dug corpse.  
"How was it?" Zelda asked.  
"Kill me, please," Florella mumbled, staggering over to Talen and climbing onto his shoulders. Zelda quirked an eyebrow.  
"Was it that bad?" she asked, looking from Florella to Link and back again.  
"He simply couldn't get his head around the simplest of concepts. He went all strange when he finally twigged on certain matters and it took me a while to tell him that just kissing and sleeping in the same bed doesn't lead to babies," she groaned.  
"I'm in the same room, you know!" Link exclaimed indignantly. "You don't have to go blurting out all of that embarrassing stuff!"  
"Was that conversation about what I think it was?" Saria blinked.  
"Oh yes," Florella told her. "That gruelling conversation."  
"Well it was very confusing!" Link flared hotly.  
"Oh come on, Link! How hard is it to understand that peg 'A' goes into slot 'B'?" Florella sighed.  
"Florella!" Link gasped. "Stop that! You're killing me!"  
"Would you rather I use the technical terms then?"  
"No!" Link squeaked quickly. He noticed tears flowing down his friends' faces from suppressed laughter.  
"Why are you laughing?" he demanded. Fura put an arm around his neck and lent heavily on him, laughing uncontrollably.  
"You honestly didn't know about that stuff? Link, you're very sharp in some respects, but shockingly slow in others."  
"Well it's difficult to know things when there's nobody around to tell you!" he snapped, shouldering her arm away.  
"Even I could have told you that!" Saria laughed. "The Deku Tree told all of us Kokiri about that stuff!"  
"Well he didn't tell me," Link muttered.  
"You were still in bed," she told him archly. Link searched for a suitable response but, finding none, stayed quiet and chewed his lip.  
"Don't we have a dinner to go to or something?" he muttered after a while.  
"Oh yes!" Shera exclaimed. "Well it doesn't start for another half, but we should make some last minute preparations before we head down." Link and Talen's faces fell.  
"Preparations?" Talen groaned. "We're clean and dressed in our formal gear, what's left to do?"  
"Well I've got to make sure everything's ready for my speech," Florella told him primly, tapping her knuckle against his head.  
"Speech?" Talen blanched.  
"Of course! You can't expect the most loved little angel of Windhill to return after an absence without some kind of speech," she giggled.  
"You're not going to mention me in it, are you?" Talen didn't sound too hopeful.  
"Of course I am! It's going to be the most talked about occasion for hundreds of years!" she exclaimed.  
"That's what I'm afraid of," Talen sighed.  
"Now I'm really curious," Shera pouted, tapping her foot impatiently.

While Florella ran over her speech in private, the rest of the group met up with Impa, Morgan and Isabella in a smallish room adjacent to the dining hall. The moment Isabella saw Link; she put her hand to his head and closed her eyes. She opened them a moment later and Link saw that they were filled with tears.  
"Are you all right, Lady Isabella?" he asked. She wiped the tears away and smiled.  
"I'm fine, my boy. It's just that ever since you left here I couldn't stop thinking about how isolated you seemed to be. Impa told me of your restoration at Arbouren and I had to see for myself. You're shaping into a fine young man with a big heart," she beamed. Link gave an awkward smile before he was almost winded by Fura as she gave him a flattening pat on the back.  
"That's my boy," she said proudly.  
"Well he won't be for much longer if you beat him to death," Ruto sniped. "You should be gentle, like I am."  
"You're both as bad as each other. You'll break him if you aren't careful," Saria snorted.  
"I don't think so. Link's built like a ton of bricks," Zelda laughed.  
"I'm in the same room, you know," Link muttered.  
"And for that we're eternally grateful," Zelda told him in a patronizing tone, patting him on the head as she did so. Link chewed his bottom lip and muttered something under his breath. A maid suddenly entered the room, curtsied politely and addressed the king and queen.  
"Your Majesties, the guests have begun to arrive," she told them. "Shall I take you to your seats?"  
"What about Florella? Shouldn't she be here?" Saria asked.  
"Knowing Florella, she's got some kind of grand entrance up her sleeve. She'll burst in when she decides to," Impa smiled knowingly.  
"Very well," Morgan said. "You may take us in now."  
The dining hall was almost filled by a single table. It was covered with plates, glasses and hundreds of candles that burned brightly. Many people were already seated, and most of them were chattering amongst themselves, while others were just being led in. The room fell silent as the Royal Family entered with guests in tow, but a brief gesture from Morgan allowed them to continue their various conversations. Talen walked a little stiffly, unused to such a large group of people focusing their attention on him and his friends, Link was walking similarly but not quite as bad. There were a few faces in the crowd that the group recognized. There was one person that Link immediately shrank back from, and that was the girl who had pursued him relentlessly at the ball. Fura, however, gave the girl a look that could easily turn a person to stone, and so she promptly turned up her nose and looked away. They sat themselves down near the head of the table and waited for the remainder of the guests to arrive and sit down. Once the talking and chattering had ceased, Morgan stood and cleared his throat.  
"Lords and Ladies of Windhill! Today is a great day!" he began in a booming voice. "Not only has the Spring Fairy returned from her absence, but two brave heroes have once again defended our great city from the rampant forces of Gedinia!" A cheer went up and glasses were raised.  
"The heroes I speak of sit here beside me; Link, the swordsman whom many of you may remember, and newcomer Talen, a brave and trustworthy blacksmith!" Another cheer went up as Link and Talen gave awkward waves.  
"Now I am not certain when the Great Fairy will show herself, but rest assured that-" Morgan was cut off by a brilliant flash of light from above the table. There were startled gasps of amazement as all eyes were cast upwards to see Florella fluttering her delicate wings in a nimbus of light.  
"Beloved friends, I have returned to thee!" she declared in that flowery speech she was so fond of. "Mine absence from thee hath taken a great toll upon mine heart, for truly did I miss you all."  
"Oh lord," Link groaned, rolling his eyes.  
"Shhh!" hissed Saria.  
"Dear friends, I also appear before you to impart upon thee news of great joy," she began, emotion surging through her voice. "For an event never before heard of in the world of men will occur." People were now whispering excitedly amongst themselves.  
"I, Florella, the Great Fairy of Spring…hath chosen a great man to be mine husband!" she declared. Amazed gasps filled the dining hall, making Florella grin from ear to ear. Shera, having cottoned on to everything, had her hand over her mouth and was pointing to Talen with the other with her eyes open wide. Talen's face, however, had an expression of dread plastered onto it.  
"Oh no…please, no," he whispered to himself.  
"Ouch," Link winced. "She had this planned all along."  
"I don't want all that attention! Come on Link, you've got a God in your pocket, ask him to help me out!"  
"Are you kidding? He can't even keep me out of trouble with Fura!" Link snorted, before his hands suddenly went to the front of his tunic as if he had been hit in the stomach. He looked down at his front.  
"It was only a joke," he hissed. Talen blinked and shook his head before his attention went back to Florella.  
"…And the man who shall be mine husband doth sit at this very table," she paused for dramatic effect, revelling in the reactions she was receiving. "Talen! Step forward!" The aforementioned boy froze, unable to decide what to do. That was until and excited Shera poked him in the back with her fork, causing him to jump up with a small yelp.  
"This boy doth bear my ring; the symbol of our inevitable union. For it was written in the stars before time itself that the two of us would fall in love!" Gasps and mutterings of amazement drifted from the people seated. Florella descended until she was hovering in front of Talen.  
"Dear Talen, wouldst thou kindly aid me?" she asked with a purposeful rosy blush. Talen sighed before taking her diminutive hand and leading her to the seat next to him. As she sat down, she turned her head and kissed him soundly on the cheek, producing tears from all women in the room.  
"Bra-vo," Link muttered to the fairy it was finally over. Florella merely winked at him before smiling adoringly at Talen.

As far as Talen and Link were concerned, dinner went surprisingly well, even though Talen and Florella were the absolute centre of attention. Morgan and Isabella were especially dumbfounded by Florella's shocking announcement, and watched Talen with a kind of profound respect. Shera had suddenly blurted something about Talen being "The mighty earth upon which the beautiful flower could flourish," which Florella thought was so wonderfully appropriate that it should be written into their vows somehow. Talen then meekly reminded her that he was only eleven and still had a ways to go before he was of marital age.  
Link simply sat in his seat and made gagging sounds after hearing Shera's little description of Talen and Florella. Saria had to tell him to slow down with his food several times because he was eating too fast, while Fura goaded him on the instant the Kokiri girl looked away.  
The great lumbering Undrak offered the boys a little swig of wine, but Talen politely refused and Saria told the hulking man that if even a drop got near Link, she'd personally pluck off every piece of his facial hair. Undrak wisely decided to keep his wine to himself.  
The evening eventually began to wear down, and dessert was served. Florella carefully portioned Talen's out for him, insisting that she was only watching out for his health.  
"But even you have more than I do," he told her, pointing to her bowl.  
"No I don't, dear," she told him in her most patronizing tone, ending the argument. Talen sighed mournfully and looked over at Link, who was busy making whip-cracking sounds with his mouth while doing the appropriate arm movements.  
"Oh shut up," Talen grumbled.  
"Whu-kshhh, whu-kshhh!"  
"Now, now Linkie-do, Florella and Talen are doing what's called compromising. Sometimes you have to do certain things that you don't want to do to make the other person happy. Understand?" Shera asked.  
"Heh, do I!" he laughed. Fura clocked him on the head with her bracelet.  
"Don't be a smartass!" she ordered. "Be nice!"  
"Sorry," Link chuckled in the most insincere way he could manage. Shera sighed.  
"What a wonderfully dysfunctional little family," she smiled. "How do all of you do it?"  
"Oh it's nowhere near as bad as you may think," Zelda chuckled. "Link even shelled out a good portion of his wallet to get us jewellery, see?" Shera looked closely at the little trinkets that Link had bought for the girls in Rockvale.  
"Ooh! They're nice!" she exclaimed.  
"I had to fight a gang of cutthroats for them. Once I had defeated them, my sense of honour prevented me from taking the treasures without paying them," Link told her, grabbing his tail and swishing it like a sword.  
"Really?" Shera asked, her eyes going slightly wide. Link suddenly laughed.  
"Hah! You're so gullible! Florella made me get them when she dragged me off shopping. It was horrible; it took her an eternity to pick anything out and she made me sit there the whole time." Shera rolled her eyes and then snickered as Zelda slapped Link's hand away from some glazed cherries.  
"Stop eating those! You've had enough already, leave some for us!" she scolded. "You can have an apple and that's it, you've eaten more than your fair share of sweets tonight."  
"Fine," he sighed, sinking into his chair. Link suddenly yawned and stretched his tail.  
"Tired, are we?" Fura asked smiling at the boy.  
"A little. Shera, do you think it would be too much trouble if I left the table?" he asked politely.  
"Well you've been a pretty good boy this evening, so go right ahead. We will probably join you shortly if you wait for a little while in the lounge room," Shera told him.  
"Wait, I'll go with you too. I've eaten just about all I can manage and I could do with a peaceful sit-down," Fura told Link as he rose from his seat. He turned and helped her up, surprising Shera.  
"My, my! Aren't we becoming quite the gentleman!" she giggled. Link blinked tiredly at her and gave an exasperated shake of his head.  
"Come on Link, let's go," Fura yawned, directing him towards the door. Link managed to thank the king and queen for the meal before he was herded from the room.

"It sure is getting miserable out there," Fura murmured as she stood at one of the large windows in the lounge room. Wind lashed at the trees in the gardens and rain threw itself at the glass as if it were trying to get inside. A crack of thunder rumbled out in the night sky and the window rattled loudly as a strong gust of wind hit it, making the girl jump slightly.  
"It's nice in here by the fire, though," she smiled, clasping her hands behind her back.  
"Mm," Link mumbled in agreement, staring into the flames of the open fire from his oversized chair.  
"We're approaching the end, aren't we?" Fura said. It was more a statement than a question and Link shook off his tiredness.  
"Yes, I suppose we are. Zelda's seal is all that remains before we have to destroy Gedinia." Fura walked away from the window and sat on the arm of Link's seat.  
"It was fun though, well, the parts that weren't dangerous. I'm going to miss the journeying and adventure," she sighed wistfully.  
"But you'll always be able to remember it, won't you? And we can always recall the events of what happened to each other as time progresses, so it'll never really be over," Link told her.  
"You're right, and we can still go and visit all the places we've been, like Rockvale, Arbouren and here."  
"That's right."  
"And…you'll come and visit me, won't you?"she asked, faltering slightly as her heartbeat quickened. Link looked at her and gave her the most knee-weakeningly honest smile she'd ever seen him give.  
"As long as you promise to visit Saria and me in the forest." Fura almost cried then and there, and she hugged him to her.  
"You're a wonderful friend!" she laughed happily.  
"Well, urgh, you're not so bad yourself, but I won't be much of a friend if you strangle me," he chuckled, prying her arm away. Fura blushed slightly and looked at her feet.  
"Tell me something," she said after a while. "You really didn't know about the birds and the bees?" Link's brow suddenly creased.  
"No, I didn't," he mumbled sullenly. "Feel free to have a bit of a laugh though. I guess it is pretty funny."  
"Oh don't feel embarrassed. I didn't learn about all that stuff until just last year…all Gerudo are told when they reach a certain age." There was another pause and Link burrowed deeper into his chair as Fura sat on the floor by the fire and leaned back with one hand to support her while the other wrapped around her knees.  
"Tell me Link…what was the first impression you got of me?" she asked, her eyes boring into him. The question caught him off guard.  
"Well…" he started awkwardly.  
"I won't take offence. It doesn't matter what you thought of me, because I know you like me now."  
"Okay then…when I first met you, I was a little intimidated by you. You didn't have all that patience with me and kinda pinched my nose and ears a lot." Fura nodded thoughtfully.  
"I'll admit that I wasn't the easiest person to get along with," she laughed ruefully. "But it all began to change when you beat me at that duel, remember?"  
"How could I forget?"  
"Oh Link, you've given me so many priceless gifts," she laughed richly.  
"Huh? I wouldn't call those earrings priceless…"  
"Other gifts, Link. You gave me devotion, unconditional friendship and caring. But most importantly, you've given me you." Link blinked at her.  
"Me?"  
"I guess this is a good a time as any," she smiled nervously, getting to her feet. She walked over to the window and clasped her hands together at her front.  
"Link, I don't care about your reaction, how you feel or anything like that. All I care about is that I've had a chance to tell you. Your happiness is paramount to me," she began in a semi-quaking voice. "Link…I love you, no, I'm in love with you. I've forgotten the exact point… but I know that I want to be with you…forever." There was silence, bar the growing storm outside and the crackling of the fire. Link stared at her in amazement, unsure of what to do. Fura waited, too scared to even turn around.  
"I'm sorry Link, but I had to tell you," she whispered. "But please tell me…do you feel anything for me? I must know!" Link stayed silent and Fura hung her head. She steeled herself and brought her head up.  
"I'm sorry if I've made you uncomfortable, I…I'll go now," she said in the steadiest voice she could manage. Fura started for the door.  
"Wait…" she heard Link say quietly. She half-turned, expecting the worst. "I'm not very good with these things, as you know."  
"Yeah," she chuckled softly.  
"But…what you said took immense courage, and…well…" he paused, and for a second, so did Fura's heart. "I do love you too, I love all of you." Fura simply looked at him.  
"I guess what I'm saying is…I'm not turning you down. We're still very young and, I at least, need to be a child before I get into the complicated business of love. But Fura, you can always rest assured that you will always be in my heart as a dear friend, and perhaps even more one day. But for now I have to be just Link." Fura wiped away the beginnings of tears from her eyes and smile warmly.  
"You're smarter than you think," she told him. "And you're right; be Link for as long as you want. Until the day you're ready to make a decision, I'll be waiting, but for now, I'm a friend." Link stood and gave her a quick embrace before the door swung open and the rest of the group came in.  
"Marriage!" Shera exclaimed loudly. "This is incredible! Absolutely mind-blowing!"  
"Please stop shouting, Shera," Talen pleaded.  
"Are you crazy? Do you realize what you've accomplished!?" she demanded of the startled boy.  
"Uh…"  
"You're the first person ever to woo a Great Fairy and succeed! You're a veritable romance God!" she exclaimed, shoving him in the chest. Talen stumbled slightly and Florella nonchalantly pushed him back to his feet as she walked past.  
"Oh Shera, he didn't woo me, I probably wouldn't have been interested in him if he had. It was his plain and simple attitude, his attention to detail and gentle nature that won me over," Florella laughed. Shera looked at Talen through unsettlingly beady eyes, but said nothing more of the matter.  
"Hello everyone," Link greeted them.  
"I thought you'd be sleeping in front of the fire by now," Saria noted, quirking an eyebrow.  
"Nope, Fura and I were talking about all the things we're going to do once this adventure is over," Link told her haughtily. "Like visi-" Link stopped suddenly, and his expression glazed over for a second.  
"Something wrong?" Ruto asked. "Link, are you okay?"  
"No!" he exclaimed suddenly. "It's happening already!"  
"What's happening already? Tell us what's wrong!" Zelda demanded. Link quickly ripped the Fierce Deity's Mask from his tunic and rested it in his palms.  
"Gedinia," he said in a solemn tone. "She and her two highest ranking followers are heading for the last seal. We have to go right now." Even as he was finishing talking, Link pressed the mask onto his face and arched his back in an agonizing scream. His body grew in size, and his limbs seemed to ripple as powerful muscles formed under the skin. His hair blazed until it was white and the markings on his now adult face seemed to paint themselves on. His tunic turned white and black hose formed over the bare skin of his arms and legs, while the steel gauntlets clacked onto his hands. The shining black breastplate clanked down over his torso and the Triforce and crescent moon symbol burned themselves onto the surface. The transformation, however, didn't stop there; the tips of his fingers glowed, and then bands of energy sizzled down his arms, forming jet-black armour them. The same thing happened for his legs, except his leather boots were transformed into broad-soled black metal boots that reached almost up to his knees. The new armour had carvings highlighted in silver etched all over the surface; the Triforce featuring prominently in the designs. Oni-Link's eyes finally opened, flashing incandescent white and glowing eerily. Shera squeaked and fell onto her backside, her eyes never leaving he sight before her.  
"Fear not, heir of Windhill. I am Oni-Link," he told her, gesturing with his hand and pulling Shera to her feet with an invisible force.  
"Eep!" she squeaked. "Is Link in there?"  
"Our minds are combined in this state, so we both exist in the same body at the same time. Our thoughts become each other's until the time we are separated," he told her. "But that is of no moment right now. We must go to the final seal and obtain it before Gedinia destroys it!"  
"But how can she be going after it?" Talen asked. "Didn't you say that she couldn't exist in this world as long as you were present?"  
"That I did, but as the seals have increased my power, so have they reduced the bonds imposed on Gedinia."  
"What!? Then what were we collecting them for? She can't erase everything if she can't come here, right?" Ruto asked.  
"Nay, it doesn't matter where she is for her to eradicate all matter. Collecting the seals brought her into this world so that she can be destroyed. She has been trying to stop us from getting them so that we cannot harm her, and thus stop her from destroying everything."  
"That's a bit unfair," Fura muttered.  
"Perhaps, but the more time we spend here, the more time she and her generals have to get that seal," Oni-Link told them. He turned towards the window and it opened, allowing the storm to rage inside. He stepped out of the window and onto the balcony outside.  
"Fura, Talen, this is where your assistance is required. Your seals will aid in the fight, and also in the transportation to the final seal," he told them.  
"How? And where are we going?" Talen asked. Oni-Link's frame clenched slightly as he looked out into the storm.  
"Hyrule Castle."


	42. Memory

**Chapter 41 - Memory**

_To the Five he must give aid  
__Lest time itself become unmade  
__The Ruler, The Stone, The Thief, The Forest Guide, The One From Deep  
__With each assisted, with him they shall keep  
__The One of Many shall hide his face  
__When the Five doth stand in place  
__Behind the shadow doth he stand  
__The power of the Dark God in his hand_

"How are we supposed to help?" Fura asked. "I mean, we can't carry anyone and you're certainly better equipped to get all the way to Hyrule Castle." Oni-Link turned around and motioned for Talen and Fura to join him. Once they were close enough, he reached out and placed a hand on each of their heads. The two of them went blank for a second, their minds suddenly opening to the influence of Oni-Link.  
"Use the seals!" he commanded suddenly. Talen lurched backwards and took his seal from his pocket and clenched it in his fist. A wave of energy passed from his hand to the rest of his body, and he began to grow like Link had previously. Great studded metal boots replaced his leather ones while his legs were covered with thick armour similar to that of Oni-Link's, though Talen's was thicker and had large rivets along the seams. His breastplate, which was rather bulky, seemed to emerge from behind his back, wrapping around his torso and joining up at his front. His arms were then covered by more armour, right down to his hands, which were encased by thick metal gauntlets that, unlike Oni-Link's, were studded with rows of spikes on the knuckles. Twin shoulder guards covered the join between his breastplate and arm guard, reaching almost the same height as the top of his head. As the transformation completed, Talen stood at equal height with Oni-Link, his earth-coloured armour creaking slightly as he examined his body.  
"Nooo!" Florella wailed. "My darling Talen! What happened to you?"  
"Worry not," Talen told her in a booming voice. "I am the Gaia Knight; guardian of the rocks, mountains and earth."  
"Eeee!" Florella squeaked, looking up at him. "This isn't permanent, is it?"  
"It is not," he informed her, a slight smile hovering about his lips.  
"You're still…my Talen, aren't you?" she asked in a slightly fearful tone. The Gaia Knight knelt before her and held out one hand, pulling off his gauntlet to reveal a band of gold.  
"Of course," he told her, showing her the ring that still adorned his finger.  
"I'd hug you, but that armour looks too hard," she told him, rapping her knuckle against him.  
"Everyone, it's happening to Fura too!" Zelda called suddenly, getting everyone's attention. Fura's seal floated in the air before her before splitting into several pieces and attaching to her body. Fura grew like Talen and Link, her hair billowing in an invisible wind. Her entire body, save her head, was covered by tight grey leather. Golden boots and gloves flowed onto her hands and feet and a headdress resembling the Keaton mask sat itself on top of her head, providing her with a visor of sorts. Her hair suddenly wound back into a single long ponytail decorated with an upturned crescent moon at the tip. A slim golden breastplate covered her significantly larger chest, indicating she was built for agility rather than strength. Her lips were glossy black and her eyes still held their exotic golden glow.  
"Good God," Saria gasped. "Fura, you're beautiful!"  
"Many thanks," she smiled, speaking in a wonderfully rich voice. "I am Siren, the voice of this world's spirit."  
"These are the forms that we inhabit when this world is fraught with great peril," the Gaia Knight explained. "Our seals are direct conduits for the spiritual energy of this world. We are hereditarily bound to that energy, as were our ancestors and as will our children."  
"But only in extreme circumstances can the power be tapped into, as is the case now," Oni-Link explained further.  
"I see!" Florella exclaimed. "So that explains why Talen could manipulate stone, he is in sync with the planet!"  
"Not entirely," the Knight told her. "Talen's power came from a gift given to him at birth, just like Link. As Talen was born, Din blessed him with the power to command the red earth she created, and Farore blessed Link with the power of courage, which is why he obtained that specific piece of the Triforce."  
"But we can discuss all of this later, we must make haste to Hyrule Castle to locate the final seal," Siren told them as the door swung open again to reveal Impa, Morgan and Isabella. All three of them jumped slightly as they saw the imposing figures before them.  
"What's going on here?" Morgan exclaimed. "Shera, who are these people?"  
"Please calm down, Father. They are Link, Talen and Fura…they're going to save the world from Gedinia," Shera told the king.  
"But…" Isabella started.  
"They speak the truth," Impa said calmly. "I have seen Link in this form before; there is no need to worry." Oni-Link gestured to Zelda.  
"Princess Zelda, you shall ride with me. Gaia Knight, take Saria. Siren, you take Ruto," Oni-Link instructed. The two of them nodded and picked up their charges. Oni-Link bent down and scooped Zelda up in his arms so that she was held against his chest almost like a baby. Navi flitted around them before quickly zipping under Oni-Link's white cap.  
"Hey!" Florella exclaimed. "What about us?" The Gaia Knight smiled at her.  
"You and Impa are to remain here where it is safe. I do not wish to see you come to any harm."  
"That's not fair! I have to go, what if you need m-" but her protests fell on deaf ears as the Knight leaped through the window and out over the balcony. Siren followed suit, her body moving with a sinuous grace as Ruto held onto her neck. Oni-Link jumped after them as two great wings made of what looked like tattered shadow exploded from his back and bore him and Zelda towards the horizon. Florella watched them go with a sad pout to her delicate little mouth as Shera and Impa stood on either side of her.  
"Don't worry, Florella. They'll do it, and then you and Talen can grow up and have lots of children together," Shera told her in a comforting tone.  
"I know Shera," Florella said a little sadly. "But I can't help but worry about him."

"Talen, what are you doing? Waaa!" Saria cried as the two of them accompanied by Siren and Ruto plunged over the edge of Windhill.  
"Calm yourself, Forest Guide," the Knight smiled. "We're only going for a swim." Saria didn't have time to ponder what he said as the wind whipped at her hair. They suddenly hit the ground, disappearing into it similarly to when Talen had defeated the plant monster at Arbouren.  
"We're not going to do that, are we?" Ruto asked a little fearfully after seeing Talen and Saria plunge into the ground.  
"Nay," Siren smiled. "We're going to run!" They too hit the ground, but instead of a heavy impact, they landed at a run, Siren's lithe body taking great strides across the landscape to bear herself and Ruto towards Hyrule Castle as Oni-Link and Zelda soared overhead.  
"Link, do you know where exactly my seal is?" Zelda asked, her voice barely audible over the howling wind and driving rain. Oni-Link shook his head.  
"I do not know the exact location, but I do know that it is quite high up. Perhaps it is in a room near the top of the palace?" he suggested. Zelda sighed thoughtfully before giving a curious glance at the ground. She suddenly wished she hadn't. They were moving at an incredible speed, with Siren and Ruto moving below them. Zelda snapped her head back up quickly and pressed herself more firmly against Oni-Link's armoured chest.  
"How long until we get there?" she asked a little shakily.  
"Very shortly. If you look carefully, you can see Death Mountain up ahead."  
"Death Mountain? How long have we been flying for!?" Zelda gasped.  
"Just over an hour."  
"And we've already come this far? Amazing!" she exclaimed, watching as the peak grew as they approached. Another few minutes passed and they were over the crater, looking down at the boiling lava that churned endlessly in the bowels of the volcano. Zelda watched as Siren approached the rim of the crater and took a flying leap, launching herself up to the same height as Oni-Link. As she reached the peak of her ascent, she gave Oni-Link a quick peck on the cheek, before laughing and setting down on the other side of the crater and resuming her run.  
"Well I see some things don't change," Zelda sighed, rolling her eyes. Oni-Link furrowed his brow and shook his head slightly and Zelda could have sworn she saw a hint of colour in the parts of his face that weren't marked.  
Hyrule Castle suddenly came into view, the topmost spire a ghostly suddenly appearing as a flash of lightning illuminated the sky.  
"There's the castle!" Zelda shouted. But that wasn't all that could be seen. A dark void opened in the sky above the castle, and three figures emerged. One was a bulky looking man with ugly, bulging armour that had an almost lava-like look to it. Another figure was a solidly built woman wearing what could only be described as skeletal remains, and the final one was Gedinia herself. Gedinia saw Oni-Link coming and made a quick flick of her wrist, signalling her generals to attack. They both came at him at once, launching themselves into the air as he and Zelda crossed over the castle walls.  
"Oni-Link! Catch!" Siren called, tossing Ruto to him as she launched herself at the woman, slamming into her and halting her advance. The man seemed unfazed by this and kept coming. The ground suddenly shook and the Gaia Knight exploded from the soil below them with a ferocious bellow. He tossed Saria like a doll before driving his studded fist into his enemy's stomach. The two of them crashed to the ground as Oni-Link caught Saria and huddled her with Zelda and Ruto.  
"Link, who are those people?" Saria asked fearfully.  
"The man is Gord, the self-proclaimed Underworld King, and the woman is Urgeld, the Queen of the Undead. Both are very nasty customers, but Siren and Gaia Knight should be able to handle them," Oni-Link told them. He quickly dropped down so that he hovered just above the castle grounds.  
"Go now! Find the seal while I hold off Gedinia!" he told the three girls as he let them onto the ground. He shot back into the air as a group of heavily armed guards rushed over.  
"Stand aside!" Zelda ordered briskly. "We must get into the palace!" The guards looked unsure of themselves and one of them began to speak.  
"Princess Zelda, your father has been worried sick! Lady Impa was sent to se-"  
"Oh I have no time for this!" Zelda barked, levelling her hand at the interior drawbridge. A golden ball of energy leaped from her hand and sizzled through the air, breaking one of the bolts the secured the chain to the drawbridge. She repeated the process with the other side, sending the drawbridge crashing down.  
"Come on you two! We don't have much time!" Zelda called to Ruto and Saria as she ran towards the now open castle.

Gord was far from handsome. His face was twisted into a perpetual sneer and had many ugly purple scars blotting its surface. He was stocky and slightly hunched over, but he was still a force to be reckoned with. His armour seemed to be made entirely of semi-cooled lava, with glowing cracks zigzagging over its surface. He swung a fearsome looking mace in one hand and glared at his opponent.  
"Gaia Knight!" he spat. "You finally show yourself!"  
"Yes Gord, if only you hadn't done the same. The sight of your twisted features disgusts me beyond comprehension," the Knight said, forming a great lance in one hand and a thick round shield in the other. Gord growled at him and took a step forward.  
"Fight me!" he bellowed. "And we'll see who the true master of stone is!"  
"Gladly," the Gaia Knight smiled, bracing himself. Gord suddenly charged forward with a fierce battle cry, prompting the Knight to do the same. The ground shook as the two of them clashed together, Gord's mace bouncing off the Knight's shield.

Siren, not wanting to harm any innocent bystanders, had lured Urgeld out into Hyrule Field. The two of them stood opposite each other, sizing the other up. Unlike Gord, Urgeld wasn't too bad to look at, though her face was devoid of colour and her eyes were rimmed with grey. Her skeletal armour clattered as she moved, with the skull of a large Wolfos adorning the top of her head. She held a staff topped with the skull of a person in one hand and she twirled it slowly.  
"Siren," Urgeld said in a voice that seemed to be backed by a strange moaning. "You dare to match yourself against the Queen of the Undead?"  
"Nothing in the universe could prevent me from doing so. Your very existence blocks the passage of souls to the afterlife and in destroying you, that path will be cleared," Siren replied stiffly. She held out her hand and a short staff with a scimitar-like blade at each end appeared. She twirled it around three times and stuck one of the tips into the ground. The two women stood still for a moment before rushing each other, Urgeld bringing her staff up for a vertical strike and Siren holding her weapon out horizontally behind her, preparing to bring it up to counterattack.

"Well, well, well," Gedinia drawled slowly. "It's finally time for us to fight. It's strange really, it seems like only yesterday you started your futile journey."  
"Perhaps," Oni-Link said with a slight shrug. "But at least I've had the pleasure of seeing frustration on your face a number of times." There was a momentary flicker of annoyance on Gedinia's face, but it was quickly replaced by a cocky smile.  
"My, my. Aren't we feeling insulting today," she chuckled. "But you little insults affect me not. Soon you and everything else that exists will become void."  
"We'll see what happens, shall we?" Oni-Link said, drawing his massive twin-bladed sword. Gedinia reached behind her and drew out an identical blade, except hers was all white instead of two shades of grey.  
"You haven't even found the final seal yet, what chance do you have? Give up now," Gedinia cackled.  
"I shall not. I may not have full strength, but I have more than enough courage to face you!" Oni-Link roared, beating his wings. He drew his sword back as Gedinia sped towards him and did the same, the two blades clashing together in a great showed of sparks. The final battle had begun.

Zelda, Ruto and Saria dashed through the castle, dodging surprised guards and startled maids. They ran up staircases and ducked into rooms, searching for anything that could be Zelda's seal. They could hear fighting outside and realized the outcome depended on their finding of the seal.  
"It has to be here somewhere," Zelda muttered, opening the door to her room. She began to rifle through her belongings, leaving clothes, jewellery and books strewn all over the floor.  
"Is it in there?" Saria asked, poking her head through the door after searching an adjacent room.  
"No, it's not in my room," Zelda sighed exasperatedly.  
"Zelda, we'll find it," Saria told her, taking her by the shoulders. "We just have to keep looking."  
"I know! But I have no idea where it cou-" she stopped in mid-sentence as the image of something formed in her mind. It was a book. An old leather-bound book that looked very familiar. Zelda's eyes widened.  
"The library!" she shouted, startling Saria. "Get Ruto, it's in the library!"  
"Why, what's happening?"  
"It's the book! The book that started all of this is my seal!"

Gord grunted as the tip of the Gaia Knight's lance cracked his shoulder armour.  
"Die!" Gord raged, swinging his mace wildly, crashing it into the Knight's shield. The Knight was forced back by the blow, and had to keep his shield up as more blows rained down in quick succession. Then, as Gord swung again, the Gaia Knight crouched down and swept one of his feet out, kicking Gord's legs out from under him. Gord crashed to the ground, grunting as he did so. The Gaia Knight took the opportunity to recover from the barrage of mace strikes. He lifted his mace up and plunged it down vertically, trying to stab Gord through the chest, but the man rolled to the side, and then rolled back as he stabbed the ground. Gord jumped to his feet, smashing his mace against the Knight's mace. The force of the impact sent the two of them flying in opposite directions and they both hit the ground with heavy grunts. They both got to their feet, staring each other down before Gord aimed his palm at the ground. A vast rumbling could be heard and a great divide appeared in the earth, revealing bubbling lava far, far below. The Gaia Knight had to leap to the side to avoid falling in, but the chasm followed him, opening up more and more in an attempt to swallow him. With a great leap, the Gaia Knight flew at Gord, his lance held in front of him. Gord swore and stepped back, forming a pillar of stone and raising himself into the air. The Gaia Knight did the same, and soon the two of them were battling atop numerous pillars, new ones bursting from the ground to support them as they stepped this way and that. The Gaia Knight's lance jabbed in rapid succession, and Gord had to swing his mace to and fro in order to keep the tip from finding its mark. Another pillar appeared under Gord's foot as he stepped back off the one he had just created.  
"Why can't you just die!?" he roared.  
"Because, Gord, you can't fully appreciate the power you have!" the Knight bellowed. Gord blinked as the pillar he was standing on suddenly shuddered and burst up, flinging him into the air. Even as he ascended, he knew it was over. He turned lazily in the air as the Gaia Knight surged up in the air after him. As he drew level with Gord, he swung his arm and smashed his fist into him, sending him crashing back down to the ground. Gord rolled over weakly and looked up to see the Knight plummeting towards him with his lance held straight down with his body behind it. Gord only had time to bLink as the tip of the lance glowed and slammed into his chest. The ground quaked as he hit and a great crater formed around the impact zone. Gord stiffened and a geyser of blood sprayed from his mouth as the Gaia Knight stood, lifting Gord by his lance. Gord reached out one quaking hand and tried to claw at the Knight's face, but he couldn't manage it.  
"Damn…you…!" he gurgled, coughing up more blood. "I am…king! I am…"  
"Dead," the Gaia Knight said in a grim voice, dropping Gord into the chasm he had opened up. Even as Gord's lifeless form fell, the Knight slammed his hands together, sealing the chasm as if it had never been there. The pillars sunk back into the ground and the Gaia Knight stuck his lance into the earth and let his shield hang off his arm as he looked up at the sky.  
"It's all up to you now."

Siren cart wheeled out of the way as Urgeld's staff thwacked onto the ground.  
"You certainly can move," Urgeld mused, her voice accompanied by that eerie moaning sound. Siren bowed gracefully and spun her weapon around like a baton, throwing it from hand to hand as she advanced on Urgeld. The Undead Queen was forced back as the biting blades whistled inches from her face. Urgeld raised her staff, blocking Siren's blade before kicking her in the stomach. Siren rolled back and jumped to her feet as if the fall had been purposeful. Urgeld then twirled her staff and the empty sockets of the skull that adorned its tip glowed red. And instant later, a score of withered arms burst from the soil, clawing mindlessly at Siren's feet. Siren flipped back, leaping from her hands to her feet and vice versa, but everywhere she touched the ground, more arms came up. The ragged arms belonged to Redeads and Stalchilds, and they began to pull themselves from the ground. Siren eventually came to rest in a tree where she wasn't in contact with the ground.  
"How do you like my followers?" Urgeld chuckled in a raspy voice. "I'm sure they'll keep you occupied."  
"Oh, they're okay," Siren shrugged. "But they lack enough life to be very entertaining." Siren leaped from the tree and arched her back, building up energy between her outstretched hands. She suddenly hurled the energy at the ground, creating a shockwave that, when coming into contact with the undead monsters, disintegrated their bodies and set their trapped spirits free. The dust that remained from the monsters sprouted patches of colourful flowers, which Siren picked when she landed.  
"Mmm!" she sighed, smelling the flowers. "Nothing like a bit of life energy to ease trouble spirits." Siren suddenly hurled the flowers at Urgeld and the colourful blooms latched onto the Undead Queen and began to grow profusely. Urgeld shrieked and clawed at them.  
"Oh, so life doesn't agree with you?" Siren laughed before lunging at Urgeld with her weapon twirling above her head. Urgeld barely had time to raise her staff as Siren smashed her weapon down upon it, sending sparks flying off in every direction. The two women began lashing out at each other, their weapons occasionally biting pieces off each others armour. Urgeld swore as the Wolfos skull that adorned her head shattered, releasing her lifeless grey hair. Siren twirled around and allowed her long hair to whip around. The crescent moon clipped to the tip of her hair flashed as lightning lanced across the sky and it cut into Urgeld's face, but no blood seeped out of the wound.  
"Expecting more?" Urgeld rasped in her dry voice. "You can't kill me, I'm already dead!"  
"Well then I expect it's high time for your spirit to move on," Siren hissed. Urgeld sneered hatefully, and prepared to lash out with her staff, but Siren grabbed it in her hand as it came down. Urgeld's eyes widened as Siren whipped her weapon around with her free hand and sliced deep into her side. Green energy suddenly leaped from Siren's hand, travelled up her weapon and entered Urgeld's body. Urgeld gave an ungodly scream, her mouth open wide.  
"Wh-what are you doing to me!?" she demanded.  
"I'm simply channelling your spirit from your body. I expect it's getting a little dusty in there," Siren told her. Urgeld began to dissolve, the colourless skin rotting and falling away from her body. Her hands, which now resembled the bony armour they were encased in, clawed up at the sky in a final act of protest. With a despairing wail, Urgeld turned to dust, her spirit held in Siren's hands as a ball of grey energy.  
"Sorry Urgeld, but life goes on," Siren said, closing her hands and allowing the spirit to fade away into nothing. Siren held her weapon over her shoulder and looked up at the sky.  
"Good luck."

Oni-Link swung his sword again, the steely ring of metal against metal piercing his ears. Not once had he managed to his Gedinia, yet he had suffered several cuts to his face.  
"Come on! You have to put up more of a fight than that!" Gedinia laughed, forcing him back with a wave of energy. Oni-Link thrust a hand towards her and cast the Sacred Shadow at her. The countless streaking balls of black energy wreathed through the air, but Gedinia twirled and spun, avoiding each and every projectile. Oni-Link grunted and landed on the ground before leaping back up at Gedinia and swinging his sword in a wide arc. His target, however, simply flicked her blade out and blocked his swing before backhanding him through the air. Oni-Link crunched into the gatehouse of the castle, demolishing it. Gedinia landed softly on the ground near him and began to casually stroll over.  
"You didn't really think you could defeat me, did you?" she asked. "I'm still not entirely in this world, but I'm here just enough to beat you. You were only able to hold me off at Windhill and Arbouren because that was only a projection of my body." Oni-Link tried to rise but Gedinia struck him across the face with the side of her sword.  
"Time to end this," she growled, raising her sword above her head.  
"It has to be here! It has to!" Zelda muttered, furiously tearing books from shelves and hurling them to the floor.  
"What does it look like?" Ruto asked, looking through another shelf.  
"It's a big old book with "Prophesy of The Five" written on the front, I think," Zelda told her.  
"You think?" Saria asked.  
"Well it's been a while since I've seen it!" Zelda snapped. "Oh this is terrible! It should still be here! This is what people get for being tidy, if they'd just left it on the flo-" Silence. There it was, sticking out of the end of the shelf like it was waiting for her. Zelda raced over to it and practically leaped through the air, her hand outstretched. She grabbed it and the instant she did so, it transformed into pure light and began to flit wildly around the room. Saria and Ruto's seals suddenly flared up and zipped around in a manner similar to Zelda's. Then, suddenly, they burst through the wall and shot up into the sky.

Just as Zelda's fingers brushed against the book, Gedinia brought her sword down. Oni-Link's eyes snapped open and he deflected Gedinia's strike with his sword.  
"Argh! What now?" Gedinia growled. She looked up as a whole was punched through the wall of the castle and the light from Zelda, Saria and Ruto's seals snaked through the air like enraged serpents.  
Siren suddenly shrank back down to Fura, her seal glowing blindingly. It suddenly turned into pure light and shot into the sky to join several other lights that had appeared. Fura, slightly dazed, checked herself over before running back towards the town.  
"You can do it Link!" she shouted into the night sky.  
The ground beneath Oni-Link began to rumble and it suddenly opened up, revealing the Gaia Knight. He stood with lance in hand and a stern expression on his face. His armour was glowing brightly, as was Oni-Link's by this time. The two of them stood side by side as Gedinia watched them. She smirked and advanced on them.  
"You think the two of you are enough to beat me?" she asked. Oni-Link shook his head.  
"No, not the two of us," he told her.  
"The one of us!" the Gaia Knight finished. The two warriors held their weapon out and then swung them together, meeting with a terrific explosion of light. Gedinia was thrown back by the force and she watched in anger as Oni-Link and the Gaia Knight began to change. The seals that spiralled above them formed a single pillar of energy that encompassed their bodies and changed them into pure light and shadow as their armour fragmented and whirled around them in tiny pieces. Then, their bodies fused into one, meeting with a blast of energy that shattered windows and flattened the grass. Gedinia shielded her face as she watched it unfold. First, the arms were covered with thick jet-black armour and a set of black gauntlets studded with silver spikes. The legs were next, with knee-high silver boots with vicious knee spikes appearing. Thighs were covered in the same jet-black armour as the arms and a black burnished breastplate appeared segment by segment. The shoulders were covered by twin curved shields, each highly polished. A billowing black cape flowed out from behind the neck as a visored helmet wrapped itself over the head. One of the arms swung forward, and then back as a great sword came into existence with a metallic scraping sound. The body inside the armour became solid as the light and shadow dissipated.  
"And who are you supposed to be?" Gedinia sneered when the transformation was over. The figure dropped to the ground, shaking everything as it did so.  
"I," the figure stated, the visor of the mask folding away to reveal a face the same as Oni-Link's, yet different somehow. "Am Final-Link!"

Saria, Zelda and Ruto were speechless as they watched Link and Talen combine into the towering being before them.  
"Th-they combined!" Ruto gasped.  
"I-into I don't know what!" Saria breathed. Zelda's heart leaped. Now they had the power to defeat Gedinia.  
"Go!" Zelda screamed triumphantly. "Go and get her!"  
Gedinia gave a low growl and soared into the air, increasing her physical size to match that of Final-Link's as she went. Final-Link flew after, his cape billowing behind him like a black river. Gedinia swung at him, her sword meeting his in a deafening roar. They duelled above the ground, going higher and higher as the fight progressed. Final-Link parried a sword stroke and then unleashed a sword-spin that flared out with a fire brighter than the sun, scorching Gedinia's armour and producing a grunt of anger from her. She swung again, but Final-Link shouldered the blow out of the way with a shield and smashed her in the face with his helmeted head. Gedinia reeled back, breathing heavily.  
"Not…bad," she panted. "But try this!" She twirled around, holding her hands up as energy coalesced around her body before building up into a terribly intense ball of energy. She unleashed it as a powerful beam that screamed towards its target with deadly accuracy, but Final-Link wasn't unprepared. The visor on his helmet folded away and he opened his mouth and began to draw in energy with what sounded like tearing metal. Once the energy had been fully charged, he thrust his torso forward, firing an intense white beam of energy from his mouth. It struck Gedinia's beam and held it back, the two attacks equalling each other for power. Their energy eventually ran out, and the two colossal figured stared each other down.  
"Give up now!" Gedinia shrieked. "I am a God! How can you hope to beat me!?"  
"You are wrong, Gedinia!" Final-Link said in his vast voice. "You are not a God! A God's purpose is to create, no matter what that creation may be! But you, all you do is destroy, erase, eradicate! You are no God! You are nothing!" Gedinia's eyes opened wide and she howled with rage, charging forward with her sword raised. Final-Link met her blow with his own sword and they began to duel fiercely. Final-Link swept his sword out in front of him, clashing it against Gedinia's, before twisting around and bringing it over his shoulder to attack from behind. Their blades met again, ringing out into the night sky. Final-Link quickly shouldered her blade out of the way and drove his fist into her jaw, sending her plummeting back down. As she fell, however, a black vortex opened up on the ground and swallowed her. Final-Link wasted no time and disappeared into the void after her, leaving the world in silence.  
"Please be all right," the girls breathed in unison.  
"It begins now!" Final-Link heard Gedinia say. There was nothing inside the void. No light, no nothing. He could, however, still see himself. Gedinia appeared before him.  
"This void will continue to expand, cancelling out everything in its path!" she cackled. "You have already lost!" Final-Link glared at her and the two resumed their battle, sword clashing against sword, neither one relenting.  
"You're running out of time!" Gedinia laughed. "Only a few seconds remain before this void grows exponentially!" Final-Link's mind raced. They were evenly matched, and there was no way he could beat her in a matter of seconds. It was at that point when it happened. Navi suddenly flitted out from underneath Final-Link's helmet and sped towards Gedinia. She buzzed around her head and then zipped down the back of her armour.  
"What are you doing? Annoying bug!" Gedinia exclaimed. Her eyes suddenly widened as her armour bulged and a giant par of wings came tearing out of her back. Gedinia floated there, back arched and mouth agape for only a few seconds, but that was all that was needed. Final-Link drive himself forward and brought his sword up above his head. "No!" Gedinia shrieked, but it was too late. Final-Link's sword pierced her chest with a hollow thunking noise. Gedinia's eyes went blank and she began to scream. Her body began to writhe and shake, all the time becoming brighter and brighter. Finally, there was a thunderous detonation, and Gedinia exploded in a blast of titanic magnitude. Final-Link was swept up in the blast, as all sound, sight and time were swallowed up by the howling, shrieking maelstrom. Finally, there was silence. Link, Talen and Navi floated silently in the nothingness of the void. Link's eyes flickered open and he looked about.  
"Talen!" he shouted. "Are you okay?" Talen groaned and opened his eyes.  
"Goddesses, tell me how we survived that," he coughed. He looked around and saw an opening in the darkness. Sunlight streamed through the opening as the new day dawned.  
"Link! Let's try to get out of here, I don't want to be trapped!" Talen called. Link looked over at Navi and saw that she wasn't moving, but was still alive.  
"Talen, can you use your power to get a hold of me and Navi?" Link asked. Talen nodded and formed a long pole from his arm. Link grabbed it and took hold of Navi as Talen moved him over to her.  
"Link! Talen!" they heard someone call. The two boys looked towards the opening and saw Zelda, Ruto, Fura and Saria all standing there.  
"We'll get you out!" Ruto shouted. Zelda held her arm into the opening and a tendril of golden light reached out and wrapped around Talen's waist, reeling him and Link in. Once close enough to the opening, they were able to clamber out. As soon as they were on solid ground, they were swamped with the tearfully happy girls.  
"You did it!" Zelda cried. "I knew you could!"  
"You were fantastic!" Fura sobbed, hugging Link tight. "But I thought we'd lost you in that explosion!" The congratulations continued for some time before Link looked up suddenly.  
"Link, what is it?" Ruto asked. Link turned and looked at the black void behind them.  
"It's still going," he said. "And if it is allowed to, then defeating Gedinia would have meant nothing."  
"What are you saying?" Talen asked. Link smiled at all of them.  
"I cannot have hoped for better friends. You gave me companionship, trust and taught me how to love again. So no, I will repay you all in the one way I can," he said, still smiling.  
"Link…" Saria started.  
"Talen, look after them for me," Link said, patting his friend on the shoulder. Link turned his back to the void and let himself fall. The girls screamed and Zelda dove forward along with Fura and caught his hand so that he was dangling into the darkness.  
"Link! What are you doing, are you insane?" Zelda asked. Link looked up at the two of them.  
"Zelda, Fura," he said calmly. "Let go. I have to do this, if the void isn't sealed, it'll consume everything."  
"But I can't lose you! Not again! Remember, I want to be with you…when you grow up!" Fura cried, tears forming in her eyes.  
"Me too!" Zelda admitted. "Link, I love you dearly, as more than a friend! I don't want to lose you either!"  
"But you'll never lose me," Link told them, a faint hint of surprise evident in his. "As long as you do one thing for me."  
"What is that?" Fura whispered.  
"Don't forget me," Link told them both, before wrenching his arm free and plummeting into the darkness. The girls screamed in utter loss and Talen bowed his head as Link disappeared forever. A flash of light came from the void and it began to close until, as if never being there, it was gone.

There was another flash, and Impa and Florella were there. They rushed over to the weeping group and stood in disbelief.  
"Hey, what's wrong with everyone? And where's Link?" Florella asked.  
"We beat Gedinia," Told her in a subdued tone.  
"You did!? That's wonderful!" she squealed, leaping at the boy and smothering his face with kisses.  
"Then why are you all crying?" Impa asked.  
"Because he's gone!" Zelda cried, clutching at Impa and sobbing her broken heart out. "Link threw himself into the void to seal it, and now he's gone forever!" Impa's eyes widened and she bowed her head.  
"Oh Zelda, I'm so sorry. I know how you felt about him," she said soothingly.  
"I never got a chance to fix his tail," Florella said quietly, her eyes large and luminous. They all bowed their heads in silence before a voice caught their attention.  
"You're all going to give up?" it asked them. The group turned their heads to see the Fierce Deity standing there, his glowing eyes watching them calmly.  
"What…are you…doing here?" Zelda asked between sobs.  
"With Gedinia gone, I'm free of the confines of the mask, and for that I am eternally grateful," he told them, bowing. "But now, what to do about our friends Link…"  
"There's nothing we can do! He's gone! Stop toying with us!" Ruto cried.  
"Wrong," the Fierce Deity told her. "Zelda, you're the key to getting him back."  
"M-me? I can bring Link back? How…?" she asked, stunned.  
"As long as you two are joined in soul, he is trapped in limbo. I will grant you your wish to get him back. That is why you have to share a life-force."  
"How do I do it!? Zelda demanded. "I'll do anything to get him back!" The Fierce Deity smiled.  
"Listen for him with your soul…"

Link floated in an expanse of greyness. There was absolutely nothing there, nothing but grey.  
"So," he sighed. "This is where I spend the rest of my life?" He chuckled to himself.  
"Ah well, the others are safe, and that's all that matters." He closed his eyes and drifted along, unaware of anything, that was, until he felt a breeze in his cheek. He opened his eyes slowly and saw Zelda, floating in front of him. She smiled at him, her eyes filled with tears.  
"Zelda? What are you doing here?" he asked in shock.  
"How can I forget you, if you're still around to keep my memories alive?" she asked. He was dumbfounded, even more so as she leaned forward and kissed him softly on the lips. She held him to her as she broke the kiss, and they began to ascend, leaving the greyness behind and moving towards a light. Zelda began to sway slightly as a song escaped her lips while they travelled back to the light, together.

"_The land is bathed in the sun's bright rays  
__Nonomori; the song of memory.  
__A lonely breeze whispers in the trees  
__Sole witness to history.__Fleeting memories rise  
__From the shadows of my mind.  
__Sing "nonomori" - endless corridors  
__Say "nonomori" - helpless warrior.  
__You were there!  
__You were there!_

_Am I forever dreaming?  
__How to define the way I'm feeling._

_You were there!  
__Countless times you did visit me in my sleep.  
__You were there!  
__Never forgotten a kiss upon you cheek._

_Embracing destiny  
__I recall a melody.  
__Sing "nonomori" - seasons lit with gold  
__Say "nonomori" - legends yet untold  
__You were there!  
__You were there!_

_Happiness follows sorrow  
__You shall live to see tomorrow!_

_You were there!  
__Your death it did cause me to weep.  
__You were there!  
__But with me forever you shall keep._

_Your face is bathed in the sun's bright rays  
__No longer shrouded in grey.  
__A lonely breeze whispers in the trees  
__For love brought you back to me."_


	43. Epilogue

**Chapter 42 - Epilogue**

_To the Five he did give aid  
__And time itself was not unmade.  
__The Ruler, The Stone, The Thief, The Forest Guide, The One From Deep  
__With each assisted, the world no longer weeps.  
__The One of Many did hide his face  
__And with the Knight defended time and space.  
__With two as one they filled the void  
__On a tiny fairy were all hopes buoyed._

There was light, sound and movement as Link's eyes shuddered open to be stabbed by painful rays of sunshine.  
"Ergh," he groaned, struggling to rise. A pair of hands pushed him down softly.  
"No Link, stay still. How do you feel?" he heard a soft voice ask him. He shielded his eyes with his hand and peered through his fingers to see his friends' faces smiling down at him.  
"For a second there, I thought you weren't going to make it," Talen chuckled. "Good to have you back." Link coughed and groaned again.  
"What happened to me?" he asked.  
"After you sealed the void, the Fierce Deity instructed Zelda on how to bring you back," Saria told him.  
"You see, the bond you shared enabled her to travel to limbo through the spiritual realm. Once she found you I was able to bring you both back," a deep metallic voice explained. Link craned his neck and saw a tall figure dressed in a white tunic and black hose.  
"It's you," Link mumbled. "How?"  
"The destruction of Gedinia broke the curse she had imposed upon me. I am once again free to return to the heavens."  
"That's good," Link sighed, closing his eyes. He opened them again and looked at all of his friends. "I'm in a whole heap of trouble, aren't I."  
"You bet your cute little behind you are," Fura told him cheerfully, kneeling at his side. "But we'll save the scolding for when you're feeling better." Link smiled at her and patted her arm.  
"Speaking of trouble," the Fierce Deity said. "I had better be going or else I'm going to have a very unpleasant time."  
"Pardon?" Link asked. The Fierce Deity smiled and looked at Link.  
"Women can sometimes be so unreasonable. It's not like I spent a few years trapped inside a mask on purpose," he chuckled, drifting slowly into the air.  
"Huh?" Link grunted. He looked at Saria, Fura, Zelda and Ruto. "You get no sympathy from me; I've got four of them to give me trouble." The Fierce Deity laughed out loud and pointed to the sky where three glowing figures of green, red and blue waited.  
"I have three," he said with a wink, before fading into a shadowy sphere and racing up to meet the figures above. The small gathering watched them spiral away into the stratosphere until they could no longer be seen.

"It sure is a lovely day," Zelda sighed. "It's hard to believe all of that happened last night." Some birds twittered overhead and the grass bent as a small breeze swept across Hyrule Field. The group was in a state of quiet euphoria as they trekked back to the castle, after having followed the battle a fair way from the town. They moved slowly so that Link could keep up, him having refused to be carried by anyone. Florella, as usual, rode atop Talen's shoulders and fiddled idly with his hair. Talen had taken it upon himself to walk next to his friend in case he stumbled, which he did on several occasions. Florella rather haughtily reported that, while he was unconscious, she had finally managed to remove his tail. Her superior expression vanished, however, when Talen informed Link that the Fierce Deity had helped her with the spell.  
"Zelda," Link said suddenly. "What was meant by shared a life-force? I mean, isn't it still…?"  
"It's all yours again, Link," Zelda smiled. "To bring you back, I had to return the half of the life-force that you gave me. We're no longer connected."  
"But don't you need that to…well, live?" Link asked her, slightly alarmed.  
"No. You see, while your half sustained me, the part of mine that remained after Kaden's attack was able to repair itself. It was just like it said in the riddle, the part about the missing half being returned to you."  
"Well that seems to have worked itself out nicely," Link grinned. "All up I'd say we did a pretty good job."  
"You did a fantastic job, all of you," Impa told them. "All that exists in the universe was saved by your efforts."  
"Yeah, and if it weren't for Navi, we would have been toast," Link said. His eyes widened. "Where is Navi anyway? Is she okay?"  
"I'm fine," came a small voice from one of Saria's pockets. Navi's head popped out and she blinked sleepily before fluttering over to Link. He plucked her out of the air and deposited her on top of his cap, giving her a quick pat on the head with his finger.  
"What was it like?" Florella asked Talen suddenly. "I mean, combining with Oni-Link? It must have been some experience." Talen shrugged.  
"I wasn't really thinking about it at the time, but it was strange. It wasn't like two minds in one body or anything, it was more like…a shared mind," Talen tried to explain.  
"You sure were big though," Ruto said. "And a little scary-looking too. You wrecked a whole bunch of windows too."  
"Sorry 'bout that Zelda," Link laughed nervously. Zelda put on an expression of mock-seriousness.  
"I don't know…I guess you saving the world could earn you forgiveness, but I'll have to think about it."  
"Does you generosity know no bounds?" Impa murmured. Link chuckled and then tripped on a bit of uneven ground. Talen was there, however, and caught him by the back of the tunic.  
"Easy there trooper," Talen told him. "We don't want you breaking on us."  
"That's right, you've gotta get your strength back so you can come visit me in the desert," Fura told him. Link's eyes suddenly brightened.  
"We got any food with us?" he asked. "I just realized that I'm utterly starving."

They arrived at Hyrule Castle Town after about an hour of walking and quickly headed straight for the castle. Due to the fact that the gatehouse was completely demolished, more guards had been posted. When the guards saw them they rushed over and knelt before Zelda.  
"Princess Zelda! Your father has been in hysterics ever since word of your return reached him. We feared that you may have been injured or captured in the battle last night," the guard in charge told her. Zelda sighed.  
"Run ahead and tell father that I'll be with him shortly," Zelda told him with a flick of her wrist.  
"At once!" the guard snapped, saluting smartly. He turned and marched over the drawbridge.  
"Wow!" Link exclaimed.  
"What? You've seen people tell guards to do things for them before," Zelda told him. "How is that so amazing?"  
"No, no! It's just that I felt an amazing bond with that man, as if we both shared an exact same experience…" Link said, scratching his chin and looking up at the sky thoughtfully.  
"Well I see your mouth wasn't injured in the battle," Saria noted acidly.  
"Of course it wasn't," Florella chuckled. "It worked well enough to bog down that bag of sweets we got at Arbouren."  
"I left all of you some!" he protested.  
"Link, you put rocks in the bag when you though nobody was looking. You ate the lot," Impa reminded him.  
"I needed the energy from the sugar," he said lamely. Ruto shook her head.  
"You'll get hypo if you aren't careful," she warned him. Link was quiet for a few seconds as they crossed the drawbridge.  
"I see spots."

Zelda told her friends to wait in her room while she and Impa spoke with the king. Saria had a fit, however, and forced the others to help her tidy Zelda's room. Zelda returned a short while later with a resigned look on her face.  
"Well, I told him what happened and he took it rather well, especially with Impa to back me up," Zelda told them. "But I'm not leaving the castle for a while."  
"Grounded," Impa chuckled.  
"But I've arranged an armed escort for Ruto to be taken back to Zora's Domain, and Fura, you're free to travel back to the desert however you want." Fura shrugged.  
"A horse will do me just fine. I don't need guards or anything," she told Zelda.  
"I don't have to leave right now, do I?" Ruto asked. "I want to spend more time with all of you!"  
"Sorry Ruto, but King Zora sent a message here a few weeks ago saying that if you turned up here, you were to be sent home immediately," Zelda told her apologetically.  
"This isn't fair!" she wailed.  
"I'll go with you Ruto," Link said. "There's nothing I really need to do, so I may as well keep you company on the ride back."  
"Talen and I will join you too," Florella piped up. "It'll be nice to see where you live before I take him home."  
"You're taking me home?" Talen asked.  
"Shush dear," Florella said absently. Fura tapped her fingers against her arm.  
"Ah why not? I'll come along for the ride too," she shrugged. Ruto squealed with delight and jumped at Link. Unfortunately for the pair of them, Link was still rather weak and simply collapsed underneath her.

The goodbyes with Zelda and Impa lasted for quite a while. There were, of course, many tears and hugs. Florella was especially bad; crying so much that she was unable to form a coherent sentence. In the end, Talen had to carry her away after receiving a small kiss on the cheek and a quick embrace from Zelda. Fura and Ruto said goodbye at the same time, and something about "friendly rivals" was uttered, but with a few quick hugs it was over. Saria was next, receiving the routine hug and invitation to visit. When the princess got to Link she blushed slightly and then hugged him tightly. Link smiled awkwardly and returned the favour.  
"Link, promise me you'll take good care of yourself. I don't think I need to remind you why," she told him firmly.  
"No, Zelda," he replied, staring at his boots.  
"And Link, don't feel rushed by any of us. Who you want to be with and when is entirely up to you," she assured him. "Oh, and the Fierce Deity told us that he removed your allergy to alcohol, so expect some surprises down the track." Link couldn't tell if she was joking or not. Impa gave each of them a brisk hug and a small gold insignia of the royal family, explaining that should they come to visit all they had to do was flash it to the guards to be let inside.  
"Now get going, all of you," Zelda said, her eyes getting watery. "Before I make you stay longer."

The small procession travelled along the banks of Zora's River until midday, when they reached their destination. Ruto opened the entrance to Zora's domain and thanked Zelda's guards for taking them, informing them that their services were no longer needed. Saria, Link, Florella, Fura, Talen and Link all followed the princess through the vast watery cavern towards the throne chamber. When they arrived, Ruto leaped at her father, catching the bloated monarch in a loving embrace.  
"Daddy! I'm so glad to be home!" she giggled, kissing the huge Zora's cheek.  
"Oh my dear, sweet Ruto! You're back! I was so worried about you!" he rumbled.  
"I was fine, daddy! Link looked after me, just like he promised you he would!"  
"Ah, brave lad, were you successful in your journey?" King Zora asked.  
"We were, your majesty," Link replied. "The threat to the world is over. You and Ruto can live in peace from now on."  
"We are forever in your debt, brave lad. And tell me, who are these accompanying you?" Zora asked. Link and Ruto introduced Fura, Talen and Florella to the king, and briefly explained their roles in the struggle against Gedinia. The king thanked them again, and tried to insist that they stay for a while. They politely declined, saying that it was probably time for them to leave. Link received the most affectionate goodbye from Ruto and she hinted broadly about the age bracket around seventeen was usually a good time to get married.  
"Just something I thought you should know," she smiled. Talen and Florella received a hug each and an invitation to visit whenever they felt the urge. She paused at Fura for a second, the two girls looking at each other before both grinning and giving each other fierce embraces.  
"You were pretty good to have around, fish," Fura told her warmly. "I'm gonna miss you."  
"Me too, thief. Look after yourself, Zelda's not aggressive enough to be a really good rival."

They left Zora's Domain after Link received another kiss from Ruto and an order to visit her whenever he had the spare time.  
"I don't know why she's telling me that," he sighed as they crossed the river and headed for Kokiri Forest. "I visit her about once a fortnight anyway."  
"It wouldn't have been a proper farewell otherwise," Florella sniffed from atop Fura's horse. The girls got to ride all the way, while Link and Talen walked. They boys didn't mind at all, in fact they preferred the freedom of walking to being stuck on horseback.  
"There it is!" Saria squealed excitedly as the entrance to the forest loomed in the distance. Talen squinted at it.  
"So that's where you live," he said. "What's it like?"  
"It's the best place in Hyrule," Link said proudly. "Nothing to do but climb trees and play all day long!"  
"Oh it'll be so good to see everyone again!" Saria laughed. "And I've missed my house so much!"  
"Oh yes," Fura said, looking at Link. "I've wanted to see what your place looks like, Link. You don't mind if I have a look around?" Link shrugged.  
"Feel free to. It's only a treehouse, but you're welcome to poke around."  
The small party arrived at the entrance to Kokiri Forest in the middle of the afternoon. Fura tied her horse outside the hollow log entrance before they crossed the threshold of the forest. The afternoon sun filtered down through the thick roof of leaves and branches overhead, casting odd shadows around the bridge that connected the outside world with the forest. They passed through the second log tunnel, emerging in the haven that was Kokiri Forest. Fireflies zipped through the air, birds chirped away in trees and the laughter of many children greeted them. Fura's eyes went wide.  
"It's beautiful!" she breathed, her eyes moving from the miniature waterfall to the many quaint little houses that littered the forest floor. A kind of sunny haze permeated the forest, making everything seem friendly and safe.  
"Look!" a girlish voice called. "Saria and Link are back, and they've brought visitors!" The forest came alive as Kokiri poured out of houses and clambered down trees, gathering around Link and friends like a swarm. They were slightly wary of Fura and Talen, but went nuts with Florella. They swarmed around her, having never seen a fairy as big as her before. The partner fairies of the Kokiri swarmed around Florella tingling and chattering away to her while she laughed and giggled them. A familiar face suddenly made its way to the head of the group.  
"So you're back then," it said gruffly.  
"Hello Mido," Link said. "It's been a little while, hasn't it?"  
"It's uh…good to see you both back safe and sound," he said gruffly, before turning to Fura and Talen. "Who are these strangers?"  
"They're our friends, Mido," Saria said. "Be polite and introduce yourself."  
"I'm Mido, big boss of the Kokiri, pleased to meet you," he said, with a slight hint of grudging in his voice. Truth be told, Saria was almost like the mother hen of the Kokiri, and Mido would rather take on a Wolfos that argue with her. Talen and Fura greeted everyone and then Florella, still drunk on all the attention she was receiving, fluttered into the air and surrounded herself with a golden light, declaring herself the Great Fairy of Spring. There were "oohs" and "ahhs" from the Kokiri while Link, Fura and Talen rolled their eyes.  
"She can't get enough of it," Talen sighed.

"So this is where you live," Fura said, a kind of quiet wonder in her voice. "It seems strangely fitting, don't you think?" She drifted around the treehouse as Link shed all of his equipment and stowed it safely under his bed.  
"How do you mean?" Link asked, half obscured from view.  
"I don't really know. It just feels like you, that's all. Tidy, but with a certain childishness about it," Fura shrugged. She sat down on his bed and bounced a few times. "It's hard to believe I'm really here."  
"It's as real as anything you've experienced so far," Talen said, tapping his knuckle against the rough wall. "I wouldn't mind living in a place like this, you know. It's kinda cosy."  
"Well," Fura said suddenly, jumping up. "I'd better be heading off then."  
"Wait," Saria said quickly. "Why don't you stay here for the night, in the forest?"  
"Yeah, I mean, it's not like you'd be able to make it back to Gerudo Valley by nightfall, even at full gallop," Link agreed. He turned to Talen and Florella. "You two should stay too, set out fresh in the morning."  
"Well I am kinda tired," Fura said. "Okay! I'll stay with you for the night!"  
"Great! Fura, Florella, you can sleep at my place and Talen can sleep here," Saria squealed.  
"I'll take care of extra bedding!" Florella declared, spiriting up a mattress on the floor of Link's room. "That's for you, Talen, it should be very comfortable. Nothing but the best for my big strong guy!"  
"Florella…" Talen groaned. "Pleeease don't talk like that."

Night fell on Kokiri Forest and everyone sat around a raging bonfire eating dinner, much of which Saria and Florella had prepared. The story of their adventure was retold, captivating the Kokiri and their fairies. Then there was much laughing and chattering as the world outside the forest was explained in vivid detail, from high mountains to vast oceans and even great underground caverns. When the tale was finally told, a great cheer went up amongst the Kokiri, and even Mido smiled. Finally, as the fire died down, it was time for bed. Link, Saria, Talen, Florella and Fura said goodnight to everybody before parting to retire for the night, but not before the boys were given kisses goodnight by Fura and Florella. Soon, a very tired Link and Talen crawled into their beds as Navi dimmed her glow and plunked herself down on her partner's pillow.  
"You know something?" she said. "This is the first time I've slept in this bed."  
"That's right. I never did sleep here while we were off collecting spiritual stones…and I was far too big as an adult," Link mused. "Poor bed, I've neglected you much over the past months."  
"Listen to yourself," Talen chuckled from the floor.  
"I can't help it; it's just so good to be in my own home and in my own bed again," Link sighed blissfully, grinding his head into his pillow. "There were times when I thought I'd never see this place again, but I'm really glad I'm back."  
"Me too. I can't wait to see my father again, he'll be so glad I'm back," Talen agreed.  
"By the way," Link said. "Exactly what was that thing given to you at Seavale? You never did tell us."  
"Oh! Well, I suppose I can show you…but don't tell anyone else about it," Talen told him. Navi lit up the room as Talen held out his hand. Resting on his palm was a small, lumpy stone, neither gold nor silver in colour, but a mixture of both. Protruding from the top of it was a tiny sparkling blue-green crystal flower.  
"It's beautiful!" Navi breathed. "What is it?"  
"It's a Frost Petal, you know, the gem that forms on Gorodite?"  
"Oh yeah! From that book in Arbouren's library!" Link exclaimed. "But why do you have it?"  
"Because I'm going to…make something out of it. It'll take me a while, because it's so hard, but eventually I'll be able to craft it into the finest and most beautiful piece of art ever!" he declared.  
"What are you going to make out of it?" Navi asked. Talen blushed and looked at the ring that decorated his finger.  
"She needs one too…it wouldn't be right otherwise. And it needs to be special…one of a kind!"  
"Oooh! I see!" Link chuckled. "You're making a ring! So you've decided then…to accept her offer?"  
"Not much of an offer," Talen chuckled. "She said that I'd marry her whether I'd like it or not. But…after a lot of thought, I realized that, well, Florella's not so bad. And it's kinda nice to have someone that loves me as much as she does."  
"That's beautiful," Navi sniffled.  
"But I'm not rushing into anything. The making of the ring'll take me years to complete, even with my ability. This stuff's so hard almost nothing can mark it. I'll be a lot older by the time it's finished, so I'll have all the time I need to work and have fun before I settle down."  
"So Mister Plan Ahead, where are you going to live once you two are married? At Rockvale, Florella's private little paradise, or somewhere in Windhill?" Link chuckled. Talen fell silent as Navi's light faded.  
"Ah, who cares? I'll think about it later," Talen shrugged, flopping back down onto his bed.  
"That's the spirit, me hearty!" Link laughed. "You're still a true boy!" The two of them soon drifted off to sleep, safe in the knowledge that everything was at peace.

"Well ladies, we've come a long way haven't we?" Florella sighed fitfully, snuggling into her blankets. "It sure was an experience."  
"I'll say," Fura agreed. "And when you think about it, we really should be thanking Gedinia."  
"How so?" Saria asked.  
"Well think about it. Without her there would have been no Five. None of us would have met. You, Florella, would never have met Talen and I wouldn't have met Link."  
"That makes sense," Florella chuckled. "We salute you, Gedinia!" The three of them laughed out loud before calming down.  
"So what are you going to do now, Florella?" Saria asked. "You and Talen live a fair way apart."  
"I've already solved that problem. While he grows up in Rockvale, I'll grow up in Windhill. I'll be able to visit him whenever I feel the need to, and I can bring him to Windhill if I can't leave for whatever reason."  
"Where are you going to live?" Fura asked in an amused tone.  
"Now that's something I haven't worked out yet. My duties as Spring Fairy require me to stay at Windhill, whereas Talen grew up at Rockvale. We'll just have to decide on something together when the time is right."  
"I wonder how things'll work out between Link, Zelda and me? Those two have the advantage because they live relatively close…but I'm all the way out in the desert."  
"I'll keep an eye one him," Saria sighed.  
"Thanks Saria!" Fura laughed. The three girls talked for a little while longer before Chat's light dimmed and they drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

Morning eventually came and the five friends allowed themselves to sleep in for a little while. They had to get up, however, when it came time for Fura, Talen and Florella to leave. They gathered near the entrance to the forest with the rest of the Kokiri as Fura climbed onto her horse with Florella.  
"Well go with Fura until she reaches Gerudo Valley. It'll take her more than a day to reach there, even on horseback, and I don't want her going alone. I'll be able to whisk Talen and myself home after that," Florella informed them. Talen and Link clasped hands and gave each other a slap to the back.  
"I'll be seeing you around, Talen. I'll come visit you in Rockvale and we can find somewhere to go fishing," Link told him.  
"I'll hold you to that, friend," Talen grinned. Link moved on to Florella while Saria said goodbye to Talen.  
"Well Link, you sure were a tough nut to crack. I was ready to give up on several occasions I have to admit," she chuckled. "But your smart-assed comments would usually infuriate me enough to put me back on track."  
"It was all much appreciated, Florella," Link smiled, hugging the fairy. He leaned in and whispered in her ear. "And thanks for that night in Seavale; it was really nice of you." Florella squealed and kissed him on the cheek before leaping at Saria for a hug. Link finally came to Fura.  
"Well Fura, you've certainly left your mark on me," he told her with a lopsided grin.  
"Just so long as it warrants a visit every now and then. I don't know if you're a better archer than me or not, so you'll have to come to the fortress and test yourself against me," she told him.  
"Count on it," Link laughed. "Oh, and show this to Nabooru and tell her everything that happened." He handed her a twisted piece of metal.  
"What's that?" she asked, taking it from him.  
"All that remains of Gedinia. It's a piece of her armour that I found on the way back to the castle after we beat her." Fura laughed vibrantly and kissed him soundly.  
"It'll be a great treasure among the Gerudo!" she told him before hugging Saria. She jumped up onto her horse with Florella and wheeled it around.  
"Goodbye you three!" Saria called as they left the forest. "Take care! Visit us soon!"  
"Make sure you grow up big and strong!" Fura called back to Link. "Saria, make sure he eats properly!"  
"I will!" Saria called, waving madly with the rest of the Kokiri. They disappeared from sight, their calls fading in the breeze. Saria sighed and turned back to the forest with Link and the Kokiri.  
"Well, what now?" she asked. Link scratched his chin as everyone walked back to their various activities.  
"Well," Link said, pulling his cap off and running his fingers through his hair. "My hair could do with a bit of a brush."  
"We should tell the Great Deku Tree that we're back too," Saria smiled. The two children giggled loudly and raced each other to the guardian of the forest, basking in the sun of a brand new day.


End file.
